Sick Cycle Carousel
by cartoonstar
Summary: Their first year of high school was great, and they can't wait to start the new year. The kids of Jump City are going to learn high school isn't always easy. Can they deal with it.
1. Back again

**A HIGH SCHOOL FIC. **

**CHARACTERS**

**KORI ANDERS - STARFIRE**

**DICK GRAYSON - ROBIN**

**VICTOR STONE "VIC" - CYBORG**

**GARFIELD LOGAN "GAR" - BEAST BOY**

**RAVEN ROTH - RAVEN**

**KAREN BEECHER - BUMBLEBEE**

**XAVIER RED - RED X**

**KITTEN MOTH - KITTEN**

**KOMI ANDERS - BLACKFIRE**

**WALLY WEST - KID FLASH**

**JADE NGUYEN - CHESHIRE**

**ROY HARPER - SPEEDY**

**ALAIN AQUA - AQUALAD**

**JENN HEXE - JINX**

**FANG PETERSON - FANG**

**SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER ON.**

**------------------------**

The sound of her alarm clock woke her up. Kori reached her arm out to turn it off. She rose from her bed and stretched, letting a yawn escape her lips. She rubbed her gently and got out of bed, walking over to open the doors to her balcony. Kori went outside and placed her hands on the railing. Her emerald green eyes looked across the sky. The sun was rising. She loved to watch the sun set, that's why she begged her parents for the bed room that came with the balcony. The cool breeze touched her tan skin. Her long ruby hair was tangled in the winds blow. She felt a little chill and decided to go inside.

Kori looked around her purple room filled with pictures and stuff animals. Her eyes fell on her calendar. One of the days was circled in red. Her smile grew in excitement. Today was the day her new year at high school began.

She quickly ran to her closet to find something to wear. After a while she finally decided on the perfect outfit. A white skirt, with a purple belt. Kori wore a purple tank top, that showed off a little bit of her belly. She sat at her dresser and grabbed her brush and began to gently stroked her long red hair. She moved her bangs out of the way to put on some make up and then she grabbed her white, high heel boots to put them.

Kori then heard her sister, Komi, calling for her. "Kori Anders! Get your ass down here, NOW!"

_' Same old Komi' _thought Kori, as she ran down the stairs. In the kitchen was Komi, drinking her coffee. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail, with her bangs lose. Kori's green eyes met her purple ones.

"About time you woke up, Kori." said Komi.

Kori served herself a cup of orange juice and sat at the table.

"Well, Kori dear, today we start high school again, so I want to lay down the ground rules. While in school, you don't talk to and you don't bother me. Got it." Kori nodded her head. That's when they heard a car horn outside. "Well, that's my ride."

"Wait! Did mom and dad call?" asked Kori.

"Yeah, said they may be here in a month or two."

Then Komi left, leaving Kori all alone._' Figures mom and dad wouldn't be home ' _thought Kori.

Growing up, Kori realized her parents were important people. They would always travel around. They still do leaving Kori and Komi all alone at home. Komi, being the older sister, would sometimes be left in charge, but knowing how wild she could be, Kori was left with the responsibility of watching the house. Kori then heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door to see her best friend standing at the door. She pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Dick, it's so good to see you," she pulled away to get a good look at him. "Touring in Paris has done you good. Your finally taller then me."

"It's nice to see you to, Kori." Dick said with a laugh.

Dick was glad to see his best friend again, but he was really happy that he grew over the summer. Kori looked him over. He had on a black, leather jacket with black sunglasses. No matter how much she begged him, Dick always covered up his blue eyes. He had on blue jeans and a white shirt. His black hair was spiked up, as always.

He held out his hand to Kori. "Your chariot awaits."

She put her hand in his and he lead her to his red motorcycle. She loved riding on his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, and they speed off.

A little while later, they pulled into the parking lot of Jump City High School.

"Oh, I can not wait! Aren't you excited, Dick?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, Kori. I can't wait."

What he liked most about Kori was she was so innocent and loving. While she looked at the school, he looked at her. She was really beautiful. She turned to look at Dick. She blushed a little when she saw he was staring at her.

Dick Grayson was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, a playboy, but above all, her best friend. He was very charming and she had feeling for him, but would never tell, in fear of ruining their friendship.

They turned around when they heard a car horn. Kori smiled, she new that car anywhere. It was Victor Stone's ' baby'. Victor Stone had been a friend of theirs for years. He was very athelic with muscles the size of basketballs. The car door opened and he stepped out.

Kori ran into his arms. "Vic, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too little lady. How's my little sis doing?"

Vic was like a older brother to Kori.

"I'm fine."

Then from the car stepped out Karen Beecher. Another one of Kori's good friends. She was also Vic's girlfriend. Her hair was tied into two puff balls. Her honey-brown eyes looked over to Kori.

"What, no hug for me?" she asked playfully. Kori gave her a hug as well.

Out stepped Garfield Logan. People call him Gar, for short. His forest green eyes looked around. "Oh yeah! It's good to be back."

Kori ran up to him and grabbed him in a hug as well. Her hand then messed up his green hair. Dick looked at his hair.

"When did that happen?"

"You like, I did it over the summer."

Over the summer, everyone was playing truth or dare. Gar dared Vic to eat his tofu. Vic got back at him by making him dye his hair green. Afterwards, Gar liked the look and decided to keep it. He said it matches his jokester personality. Last out the car was Raven Roth. The goth of the group. She has medium length, black hair and purple eyes. Kori went to give her a hug, but she stopped her.

"I don't do hugs." Kori gave her a pleading look and sure enough, Raven surrendered and was given a bone crushing hug. "Kori... Air. Now!"

"Oh, sorry friend. It is I just can't contain my excitement."

Just then a black motorcycle pulled in next to Dick's bike. They turned to see who it was. The boy had on a helmet and removed it, exposing his black hair and red eyes. Kori's eyes grew wide.

"Xavier!"

He held out his arms and Kori ran into them, giving him a hug. "It's nice to see again, cutie."

She giggled at the nickname he had given her. "Friends, are you not over joyed to see, Xavier!" They all just mumbled something. Kori gave them a small glare. "Don't mind them."

"It's ok, cutie. I'll see you later, after school."

"You bet." Xavier walked away and Kori turned to face her friends."What?"

"Kori, you shouldn't be hanging out with him." said Dick.

"Yeah, he's bad news." added Gar.

"Xavier, saved my life. He's a good guy. You all just need to give him a chance."

"And we will, someday. Right guys." said Karen, in a demanding voice. Kori loved it when she came to her rescue.

"Whatever. All I know is, if he hurts you, he has to deal with me." said Vic.

"Um, can we go inside now?" asked Raven. They nodded and headed inside.

---------------

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. IS IT GOOD. SHOULD I DELETE IT OR CONTINUE.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	2. Meet the class

**DEDICATED TO dolphinluver21. THANKS FOR REVIEWING.**

**MR.WILSON - SLADE**

**JONNY RANCID - JONNY RANCID**

**-----------------**

**KORI**

I followed the others in the large hallway filled with students. Vic and Karen were in front, with Gar and Raven behind them. Last was me and Dick. The students were told to go to the auditorium. It was there where we would meet staff and get our schedules and other stuff.

"Kori."

I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see it was Dick. "Is there something wrong, Dick?"

"No. It's just... I hate it when you hang out with, Xavier."

"Dick, we already had this conversation. He's just a friend and he..."

"Yeah, yeah. He saved your life."

It was true, he did save my life. It happened last year. I was walking home and their was this drunk driver. The light had changed, saying it was ok to cross. While I was crossing the car almost hit me, but it didn't. Xavier had been walking near by and pushed me out of the way in time. Ever since that day me and him have been friends. My friends don't him. They say he's a ' bad guy'. That he's a 'gangster'. I know they all care about me, but Xavier is my friend and I don't care what people say about him. It's all just rumors.

Right?

"Dick, I really wish you too would get along." I don't know when it happened, but some where along the road, Dick and Xavier formed a rivalry.

"I'm only trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I know, Dick. That's why you're my best friend."

I then flashed him one of my famous smiles. Dick has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Somewhere along the road, I developed feelings for him, but I wouldn't dare tell him. I wouldn't want to ruin out friendship. I then heard a voice that I hated. It was the voice of Kitten Moth.

"Dickie-poo, I've missed you!" she yelled while grabbing on to him.

I just wanted to kick her ass, right there and now, but I didn't. Can't start a fight on the first day.

"Kitten...uh, do you mind. Can you get off of me."

"Oh, Dickie-poo. Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Because you're a annoying, blonde whore." said Raven.

"Ha,ha. Good one, Rae." said Gar, raising his hand for a high five, only to be shot down.

"Whatever," she said while flipping her hair. "So, Dickie-poo. When are we gonna go out?"

"When hell freezes over." mumbled Karen.

"Um, Kitten. I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, aren't you still with Fang." said Dick as nicely as possible.

"We are," said Fang, walking up to us and putting his arm around Kitten. "Let's go, Kitten." Kitten walked away, but Fang stayed behind. "Stay away from my girl, Grayson." Fang said as he walked away.

Kitten has had the biggest crush on Dick for the longest time. Her and Fang have this on again, off again relationship, which is why she flirts with Dick a lot. I know I can handle Kitten, but Fang. That guy gives me the creeps.

**WALLY**

"Ah, high school. This is cool, right guys." I said. My two best friends, Alain and Roy, just shrugged.

Alain is one of the coolest guys ever. Girls are almost as crazy over him as they are Dick. He always keeps his black hair silked back. The funny thing is, he's never had a girlfriend. Then there's Roy. Him and Dick are good friends because their both players. Well, not anymore. There still good friends, but Roy isn't a player anymore, ever since he hooked up with Jade, his girlfriend.

"Hey, Wally. Here comes your crush." said Roy, poking me in the arm. I turned to see Jenn and Jade walking over to us. Jade is a Japanese girl, with long black hair and bangs, with green eyes.

"Hey hun." she said giving Roy a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby. So, you ready for our second year?"

"You bet." she said with a smile. I looked away and faced Jenn. Jenn was a goth with pink hair and pink eyes. She was Jade's best friend.

"Hey, Jenn." I can't help but to like her. There's something about her that's different. That's when I heard someone calling over to us.

**KORI**

"Hey guys!" I said running up to Roy and his friends. We were all good friends since middle school, but not as close as I am with Raven, Karen, Dick ,Vic and Gar.

"Hey red." said Wally, teasing me.

"You have red hair too!" I said playfully.

"So, looks like everyone is here." said Gar.

"Looks like." said Jenn.

"You guys wanna come with us to the auditorium?" asked Dick.

"Sure, we can all sit together." said Alain, and we began walking.

I felt someone pull my arm. It was Wally.

"Hey, Kori, you think you can give me some advice?"

I smiled. "Sure, Wally. What about?"

He spoke lowly, so no one would hear. "I want Jenn to like me. Have any ideas how I can do that."

I smiled again. I knew he liked Jenn. His crush is almost as clear as my crush on Dick. "Roses."

"Roses?"

"Roses are the key to a girls heart."

"I thought food was the key to a girls heart."

I laughed. "Come on, before we lose the others."

We finally made it to the auditorium. I saw Xavier and waved to him. He didn't notice me because he was talking to Jonny. I wonder why. Jonny is almost as bad as Fang. I turned my attention forward. On stage was a bunch of teachers. The principal, Mr. Wilson, did most of the talking. It was boring. I heard Vic slap Gar so he would wake up. After what seemed like forever, we finally got our schedule.

-----------------

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	3. Weird teachers and weird notes

**MR.MOD - MAD MOD**

**MS.ROUGE - MADAME ROUGE**

**MR.CHANG - PROFESSOR CHANG**

**-------------------**

_Kori's schedule_

_1 period: Social Studies - Mr.Mod_

_2 period: Art - Ms.Kelly_

_3 period: Science - Mr.Chang_

_4 period: English - Ms.Taylor_

_5 period: Lunch_

_6 period: Math - Ms.Rouge_

_7 period: Gym - Mr.Blood_

_8 period: French - Mr.Blanc_

**KORI**

I looked over my scedule. I then compared mines, with my friends. Turns out we all get first period together. As we were walking, I over heard Kitten talking to her friends. Turns out her schedule is the same as mine. Oh joy.

**Normal**

Everyone walked into class. As they walked in, Kori noticed Xavier.

"Hey, cutie. Looks like we got class together."

"Yeah, we do."

"So, cutie. Would you do me the honor and let me sit next to you?"

Before Kori could answer, Dick had his arm wrapped around her. "Sorry, Xavier, but Kori is sitting next to me."

Just then Vic came up to them. "And don't get any ideas, because I'm taking the other seat next to her."

Kori gave Xavier apologetic look. "Sorry, Xavier."

"It's ok. I'm gonna go sit in the back."

Xavier walked away and Kori turned to face Vic and Dick. She gave them a angry glare. "You guys can be such idiots."

"Hey, I was only looking out for you," said Vic, defending himself. "What's Dick's excuse?"

"What do you mean, what's my excuse," asked Dick, a small blush on his face."She's my best friend."

Kori let out a sigh."Your both forgiven."

That was Kori. She was always so nice and forgiving. The teacher walked in and everyone sat down.

Setting arrangements: Karen, Vic, Kori, Dick, Raven, Gar.

The teacher walked in and the class stared at him. He was wearing a striped jacket and a poka-dot tie. His pants reached above his ankles, exposing his socks. He had on glasses and cherry red hair. His teeth was slightly colored yellow.

Gar reached over to Raven and whispered something in his ear. "Dude, this guy looks like a nerd."

"For once, I agree with you."

The teacher saw this and took his cane in his hand, slamming it on Gar's desk. Gar almost screamed out in fear.

"Their will be no talking, gum-chewing or clowning around in my class. Understood!"

"Too bad for Wally and Gar." mumbled Roy, who was sitting the middle of the class room, next to Jade and Alain.

"Alright, duckies. I'm Mr. Mod. I'll be your social studies teacher, any questions?" The class shook their head no."Good, now, for today. I have prepared a pop quiz." The class groaned.

"Hey man, that's not fair!" yelled out Vic. The teacher eyed him, in such a way it sent chills down Vic's back.

"Whoever said I was fair. Ha, ha, ha!"

After what seemed like forever, the class was dismissed.

"Ugrh!" yelled out Gar. "That quiz was so hard!"

"Man, what kind of teacher gives a quiz on the first day." said Vic.

"Come on guys, it wasn't all that bad." said Dick.

"Your only saying that because you cheated off of Kori's paper." said Raven.

"So what period do we have next?" asked Karen.

"Art." said Raven.

"We got science." said the boys.

"Ok, so we'll see you guys later." said Kori.

**KORI SKIPS TO SCIENCE**

Oh boy, art was boring. I was hoping it would be fun this year, guess not. I'm now on my way to science. None of my friends are in this class, except Xavier.

"Kori, over here."

I smiled. It was Xavier. I walked over to him. "Hey, Xavier."

"So, how was your last class?"

"Boring."

"Well, cutie, hopefully this class won't be. So, can I sit next to you this time?"

I giggled. "Of course you can."

We walked in and toke our seats.

"Hello, Kori."

I turned around, it was Kitten.

"Hello, Kitten." I was trying to be as nice as possible.

"You know, Kori, that outfit your wearing looks like crash," her friends behind her laughed. "I mean, honestly, you look like your mother dressed you."

I looked at Kitten. Why was she picking a fight with me? I was going to open my mouth, but Xavier stepped in.

"Kitten, why don't you shut your bitch-ass mouth. Not everyone wants to dress like a slut, the way you do."

Kitten's mouth was hung open .She walked off, saying something between her gritted teeth and sat down with her friends.

"Xavier, thank you."

"No problem cutie," he said, shrugging it off. "Can't let a hoe like that insult the most beautiful girl in the school, can I."

I blushed to myself. Then out teacher walked in. He had a stain on his shirt. Wonder what happened.

"Sorry class, that I'm late. I'm Mr. Chang."

After science, I met Raven for english class. We had some fat lady for our teacher.

"How was math?"

"Hated it. The teacher is a total bitch."

"Well, you always liked english."

"True. How was science?"

"It was ok. Xavier came to my rescue from mega-skank." Raven raised a eye brow. "Oh, come on. Not you too, Raven."

"Xavier may be nice to you, but I still don't trust him."

I let out a sigh. Why don't my friends like Xavier? I was torn from my thoughts when the sound of chalk scratched the black board. Today was going to be a long day.

**LUNCH NORMAL VIEW**

"Dudes! Finally, lunch time!" yelled Gar.

"Oh, yeah. I say we get meat!" yelled Vic.

Karen groaned. "Here comes the fighting."

"Those two can be such idiots." added Raven.

Vic and Gar always have fights over what to eat. Vic would always pick meat, while Gar chose his tofu.

"So how was class?" asked Dick, looking over to Kori.

"It was alright," she said. "I just had a little run in with Kitten, but everything is ok now."

"That's good. I was kind of worried, since none of us was there with you."

Kori's cheeks started to turn red. _'He was worried about me.'_

After they got their lunch they all sat down. Kori saw Xavier and called out to him. He was standing with some guy and told him he would be right back. Xavier walked over to where Kori was sitting and was given glares by her friends.

"Hey, cutie. What you need me for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

Xavier was going to accept her offer, but looking back at her friends, he decided not to. Plus, he had some business to take care of.

"Sorry cutie, not today. I'll see you after school, okay." Kori nodded and he walked away.

"So, you girls wanna know what happened in science class?" asked Vic.

"Sure, what happened?" asked Karen.

"Gar spilled soda all over the teacher."

"It was an accident!" yelled out Gar.

"So that's why he had the stain." pointed out Kori.

"It's not my fault!"

"Gar, you spit it at him." said Dick.

"Gross." said Raven, giving Gar a disgusted look.

"He made me laugh! How was I supposed to know it would come out."

**JADE AND JENN**

"Ugh! What's taking so long?" complained Jade. Her and Jenn had grabbed a table and was waiting for the boys.

"Can't wait for your boyfriend?" asked Jenn.

Jade smiled. "Speaking of boyfriends, what's going on with you and Wally?"

Jenn almost spit out her soda. "What do you mean? I can't stand him!"

"I don't know, you guys look like you would make a good couple." Just then Wally, Alain and Roy came to the table.

"Sorry were late." said Alain. "It toke Wally forever to get his lunch."

"Can I help it, if I need to eat a lot." said Wally.

Jenn leaned over to whisper something to Jade. "That's the guy you want me to be with?" Jade just laughed.

**MATH CLASS**

Setting arrangements: Alain, Gar, Kori, Dick , Wally, Kitten

The class walked in and toke their seats. Their teacher, Ms.Rouge, had told them to copy some notes she wrote on the board. As Wally was copying, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. It was Kitten. She handed him a piece of paper.

"Pass it to Dick." she whispered. "And no peaking." Wally nodded, but once he got the note he began to open it, only yo be stopped by the pain of his foot being crushed by heels. "I said no peaking."

This time he did as he was told and leaned over to Dick. "Hey, Dick. Your girlfriend asked me to give this to you."

"She's not my girlfriend." said Dick, but he toke the note anyway.

Before he could read it, Ms.Rouge snatched it away. She read it and looked at Dick. "Mr. Grayson, what is the meaning of this."

"Ms.Rouge, you don't understand. Someone passed me the note."

"Your lucky, Mr. Grayson, that today is the first day. Next time, I can promise you a detention."

She then threw the note back on his desk. Before he could grab it, Gar leaned over Kori and snatched it. Him and Alain then read the note. They looked over to Dick and threw the note back to him. Dick grabbed the note and Wally leaned in to read it with him.

_Meet me after school, at my place. I'll show you a good time_

_-Kitten_

"Scary." whispered Wally.

Dick just slumped back in his chair. Kori was just confused. _' Boys'._

------------

**THANK YOU dolphinluver21 FOR THE REVIEW.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Jealous much

**BILLY - BILLY NUMEROUS**

**MR.BLOOD - BROTHER BLOOD**

**------------------------**

After math everyone meet to go to gym. Wally put his arm around Roy and Vic.

"You guys won't believe what Kitten invited Dick to do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Roy.

"She..." Dick rushed over and grabbed Wally in a head lock.

"Shut it."

"I'm thinking we missed something good," said Karen. "What happened during math, Kori?"

"I'm not sure. Dick was given a note and then the boys gave him weird looks."

"Who gave him the note?" asked Jade.

"Kitten."

"That explains it." said Raven

"Knowing the slut she is, it was probably a free pass to her pants." said Jenn.

Kori looked down. Was it possible that Dick liked Kitten.

Their gym teacher, Mr.Blood, had them run laps.

"Keep going!" Yelled Mr.Blood. "I refuse to teach slackers!"

After doing the laps, they were all given a break. The boys were separated from the girls, giving them a chance to talk. Gar fell on the ground, exhausted.

"Dudes!" he yelled."That was torture!"

"Come on man," said Vic."It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah even Kori runs faster then you." said Dick.

"Sure, Dick," said Roy."Compliment your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"We all know you like her." said Wally.

"I do not! She's just a friend."

"Just a friend, huh." asked Alain.

"Yes, just a friend."

"So you don't mind that Xavier is flirting with her right now."

"No I d- What!"

**WITH THE GIRLS**

They were all sitting down talking, when Xavier walked up to them. He asked if he could speak with Kori and she walked off with him.

"Is there something wrong, Xavier?" asked Kori.

"No, I was just wondering what you wanted to do after school."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could go and get something to eat."

"Cool. Oh, and sorry about lunch."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing. My friends mean well, but still, they shouldn't treat you like that."

Just then Billy came running up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you boss, but there's someone on the phone for you." said Billy, showing Xavier the cell phone.

"I'll be there in a minute." said Xavier and Billy walked away, when he noticed the tone of voice Xavier used.

"Boss," asked Kori, raising a eyebrow. "That's a weird nickname."

"Yeah, Billy is weird like that. So I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Before Xavier left, he took Kori's hand and kissed it. Kori blushed and walked over to the girls. While she was walking she thought to herself. _'Xavier can be strange at times.'_

**WITH THE BOYS**

Dick was fuming. He had jealousy written all over his face.

"I think we should put some water on him." said Gar.

"Um..Dick, you ok man?" asked Vic, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick shrugged it off. "I'm fine."

Just then, the girls walked over.

"Hey guys!" said Kori, with a cheerful voice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Karen, noticing the way Dick was behaving.

Dick looked mad and he was quiet. Kori put her hand on his forehead.

"Dick, are you alright?" asked Kori.

He pushed her hand away. "I'm fine."

The bell rang and Dick walked away.

**FRENCE**

Kori sat next to Raven during frence class. She wanted to sit next to Dick, but he avoided her._' Why? Did I do something wrong?' _she asked herself.

"Kori, you ok?" asked Raven, looking over at Kori.

"No. I am not," said Kori, looking down. "I want to know what is wrong with Dick. He seemed upset. Upset with me."

Raven, as well as the others, suspected Kori and Dick had a thing for each other. Any time someone would ask they would say they were just friends. Raven looked over to Dick. He was flirting with some girl with blonde hair. This was another reason why they could never get together, Dick was always with some new girl. Then Kori meet Xavier and Dick would always get jealous.

"Maybe you should do something for Dick." Kori looked up at Raven, with a questioning look. Raven let out a sigh. She was always the one who had to dive out advice. "Look, Dick has been touring in Paris all summer. He finally comes back and see's Xavier flirting with you." Kori was going to object, but Raven silenced her. "Whether it was flirting, or not, Dick is upset. Maybe he needs some assurance that your always going to be there for him."

Kori nodded. _'Something nice for Dick' _she thought. A smile spread on her face. She new just what to do for him.

The bell rang and everyone walked out the school. They made their way to the parking lot where they saw Dick with the same girl from frence class. He handed her a helmet and she climbed on the back of his bike.

"Dudes, no fair!" whined Gar. "The first day of school and Dick already gets a girl!"

Raven slapped him on the back of his head. He was going to say something, but she pointed over to Kori. He stayed quiet. Kori was looking down, with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, Kori aren't you glad today is finally over!" said Karen, trying to cheer her up.

Kori looked up. "Oh...yeah." she said, putting on a fake smile.

Just then Xavier walked over.

"Hey, cutie. Ready to go?"

"Um...sure, Xavier. So where are we going?"

"I figured we go out for pizza. My treat."

Xavier climbed on his bike. Kori faced the others.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said and walked over to Xavier.

"Wait, Kori," said Vic. "Do you need a ride home afterwards?"

'It's ok," cut in Xavier. "I'll drop her off."

Vic looked like he wanted to rip Xavier apart, but calmed down when Kori gave him a hug.

"I'll be ok." Kori flashed him a smile.

She got on the back of Xavier's motorcycle and they speed off.

----------------

**THANK YOU longhairedhorse AND dolphinluver21 FOR REVIEWING.PLEASE PEOPLE -**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Afternoon

Kori held on tightly to Xavier as they speed down the road on his motorcycle. They came to a stop and she got off.

"Finally, were here." said Kori.

"What, you didn't enjoy my ride?" asked Xavier, pretending to sound hurt.

"No, it was fun. I'm just hungry."

"Well, shall we." said Xavier, extending a hand.

Kori nodded and grabbed his hand. He held open the door for her and she walked in first. What she saw made her eyes go wide. In the back booth was Dick with the same girl from Frence class. Maybe he would have said hi, if he wasn't in a lip lock. Xavier saw the shocked expression on her face.

"If you want, we could leave."

"No, no, don't be silly. I'm fine. Let's just get our food."

Xavier shrugged and led her to a booth. They sat down, opposite of each other, on the red seats. A waiter came over and took their order. After waiting in silence, Kori looked over her shoulder. The girl Dick was with was laughing. He grabbed her hand and lead her out the pizza parlor. Kori couldn't help but feel envious of the girl.

"Kori."

Kori snapped out of her thoughts to look at Xavier. He pointed down to there food. She was so busy looking at Dick, she didn't notice their food had arrived.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was busy looking at -."

Kori stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Yeah, I saw." said Xavier, trying not to sound mad.

They ate their food in silence. Kori twirled her straw around, mixing the soda and ice cubes into a dance. Her eyes was facing down. Xavier knew something was up. Usually, Kori is the type of person who is very happy and talkative.

"Ok, what's up?"

Kori looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Listen, if you want me to take you home -"

"I'm sorry." Kori cut in before he could continue.

Xavier raised a brow. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know," said Kori, playing with her hair. "Seeing Dick with that girl made me-"

"Jealous."

"Yes." said Kori in a low voice, disappointed in herself for being jealous.

"I don't see why you bother with him."

"He's my best friend, Xavier."

"So that's all you think of him as, a friend?"

Kori wanted to change the subject, and fast.

"What about you, Xavier?"

"What about me?"

"I've never seen you with a girl. How come?"

"I'm waiting for a certain girl to come around."

"Who?"

"Well, she's beautiful, kind and I like her a lot."

"Does 'she' have a name?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

---

She got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She said her good byes to her friends and waved to them as they drove off. She sighed._' No putting it off.' _She slowly made her way to the white, painted house. She took one step up the mini stairs which lead to the door and could here the yelling coming from her parents. The sound of glass breaking was also heard. She waited for the yells to die down and she took out her key from her pocket. She opened the door and pushed it open. On the black, leather couch was her mother, sobbing into her hands. She looked up at her daughter and wiped away the tears.

"Oh, Raven. Your home." she put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, Vic drove me home." said Raven, sitting down next to her mother.

Her mother buried her head on her shoulder and began to cry again. Raven ran her fingers through her mothers blond hair. Raven looked up at the stairs. No doubt her father was locked up in the room, cursing at the walls.

"It's okay, mom."

Raven knew things between them wasn't okay, but still, she wanted to comfort her mother.

---

Kori opened the door to her house and walked in. Kori waved good bye to Xavier and watched as he drove off. Closing the door behind her, Kori walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to her room and walked in. Remembering what Raven had told her earlier she began to dig in her drawer and found exactly what she needed to make Dick happy. Kori smiled to herself, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

----------------------

**THANK YOU longhairedhorse, dolphinluver21 AND RobinxStarfireLuvr FOR REVIEWING.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Roses and Keys

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled Kori, as she ran down stairs, putting on her white sweater.

She grabbed her back pack, which was placed on the floor, and opened the door. There stood Raven, arms crossed, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"About time."

Kori gave her a smile. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find my sweater."

Raven let out a sigh and walked towards Victor's car. "Whatever."

---

They got inside and sat in the back with Gar. Vic and Karen sat in the front. When they pulled into the school's parking lot they saw Dick. He was kissing the same girl from french class the other day. The girl walked away and Dick finally noticed the stares from his friends.

"What?"

"What, whatta mean what!" yelled Karen."We come her and see you with your tongue down some girls throat, and you don't even give us a hi."

"Yeah!" added Gar, arms crossed. "What she said."

"You guys are just jealous."

"Jealous that you found yourself another whore," said Raven."Don't think so."

"Vic, a little help."

Karen and Raven gave Vic a glare. They never approved of Dick's 'playboy' personality, especially since it hurt Kori.

"I'm not getting involved."

Richard mumbled a wimp, under his breath. Kori saw where this was going. If she didn't stop this now, there was bound to be a argument.

"Friends! Let us not argue. We should be happy that Dick has found someone he likes."

Dick stood there, a little shocked at what she just said, as did the others. That's when the bell rang.

"Oh crap! If we don't get going were gonna be late." said Gar, making a run for the school doors.

The others followed, but Dick pulled Kori aside.

"Listen, Kori, about yesterday..."

"I am sorry." she cut him off before he could continue.

"But you didn't even do anything."

"Yes, I have. I have not been considerate of your feelings. Which is why I want you to have this."

She held out a small box to him and gently placed it in his hands. He began to open the small box. Inside was a key. Before he could ask, she began to speak.

"It is a key to my house. I want you have it. Whenever you need me, you can just come over. I'll always there for you, Dick."

He embraced her in a hug. "Thank you."

"Hey, lovebirds! We gotta get to class!" called out Vic.

Dick and Kori quickly separated and followed Vic to class.

**WITH JENN, SOCIAL STUDIES**

She gently twirled the red rose in her hand. When she got to school, it was attached to her locker. She wondered who gave it to her. It didn't come with a note.

"Nice flower. Who's it from?"

Jenn looked up to see Jade.

"I don't know."

Just then Roy, Alain and Wally walked in.

"I bet I know who's it from."

"Not this Wally stuff again."

"Come on Jenn, he likes you. Why not ask him out?"

"Because he's a dork."

'_Besides, I bet it wasn't even him who gave me the rose.'_ thought Jenn.

Just then Mr.Mod walked in.

"Alright my duckies, who's ready for class."

**WITH WALLY, SECOND PERIOD**

Wally sat next to Alain and Roy. They all had second period together. Wally had a big grin on his face.

"Okay, spill," said Alain. "What are you so damn happy about."

"Nothing."

"Oh really. Would this nothing have something to do with Jenn?" mocked Roy.

"Maybe."

"You wouldn't haven't to be the one who gave her a rose, would you?" asked Roy.

Wally nodded.

"That's romantic," said Alain."How a dumb ass like you come up with that."

"That's for me to know and you guys to find out. Promise you guys won't tell her."

They agreed and turned their attention to the teacher.

**WITH DICK, SECOND PERIOD**

Dick eyed the key in his hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. It made him feel good to know Kori trusted him with something like this.

"Dude, what's with the key?" asked Gar.

"Huh?" asked Dick. He wasn't paying attention.

"The key." said Vic.

"Oh, Kori gave it to me."

"Is that the key to her house?" asked Gar.

Dick nodded.

"No way, she never gave us a key." said Vic.

"That's because she _loves _Dick." laughed Gar.

"Were just friends!" yelled out Dick. The whole class stared at him.

"Mr. Grayson, I would appreciate it if you would quite down." said Mr.Chang.

Vic and Gar laughed at him and Dick sent them a evil glare.

**WITH KORI, SECOND PERIOD**

"You gave him a key?!" said Karen, unable to believe what Kori just told her and Raven.

"Yupe. It really seemed to make him happy."

"That's a big step for someone who is just friends." said Raven.

"We are just friends."

"Sure you are." mocked Karen.

"One day the truth will come, Kori," said Raven. "Everyone knows you like Dick."

Kori sighed. She couldn't wait till art class was over.

------------------

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.THANK YOU RobinxStarfireLuvr, dolphinluver21, linkinparkh2over, Sulan123, AND insanity mistress FOR REVIEWING.I MEANS A LOT TO ME.ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT.I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. Jade's plan

It was a new day in Jump City. The teenagers crowded the halls picking up their books, walking to class and other things. One girl sighed in frustration as she saw the gift that waited for her in her locker. A single red rose was placed in her locker, yet again. And just like the other times, it had no note attached. She gently took the rose out from her locker. She then slammed her locker door shut and leaned against it.

"Jeez, Jenn. Anger management."

Jenn looked over to her best friend Jade. She showed her the rose that had been in her locker.

"Look at this."

Jade looked at it. "It's a rose, what's the big deal?"

"Big deal? I'm going to go insane. Some one keeps putting this plant in my fucking locker! And I wanna know who!"

Jade stepped back. Jenn could be scary when she was angry.

"I thought you liked roses."

"I did, do, urgh!" Jenn took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just wanna know who keeps doing this."

"Well then...let's find out."

"Easy said then done, Jade."

"As your best friend it's my job to help you in times of need. I'm gonna find out who it is."

"Okay, let's find out."

"No can do."

"But you just said you would help me."

"And I will, but I gotta go meet Roy."

"Gonna go fuck your boyfriend."

"Language, Jenn."

Jade walked down the hall, waving good bye to her friend. Jenn waved back and when she was gone she brought the red rose up to her nose. She sniffed it and couldn't help but to love the smell of the red flower which was in her hand.

_' Who could it be?'_

---

Jade stepped out of Roy's red Ferrari and grabbed her back pack, closing the door behind her. Roy lead her to his mansion. Being the adoptive son of Oliver Queen had it's advantages. Living in a mansion and having fast cars was one of them.

They went to the living room were they dropped their bags and took out there homework. Roy started on his math homework, since their was so much of it. Barely in their third week of school and Ms.Rouge had supplied the teens with plenty of homework. One may she was a bitch, since it was true. Jade on the other hand wasn't thinking about homework. She had made a promise to help Jenn and she was going to keep it. She decided to make a list of all the boys in her class, crossing out any one who already had a girlfriend. Roy, who was bored with homework already, looked over to his girlfriend.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Roy, not believing the answer given to him by his girlfriend, grabbed the paper from her hands. She fought with him to get it back, but he ran around the couch to avoid her. His eyes looked at the paper filled with boy names.

"What the fuck is this?"

Seeing his girlfriend with a list of boys made him angry. Jade snatched the paper from him, striating it up since Roy crumbled it.

"Like I said before, it's nothing."

"Not uh, you have a list of guys names on it. You can't tell me it's nothing."

"Why, you jealous?"

"Damn right I'm jealous!" Roy immediately got embarrassed.

"So you are jealous."

"Don't change the subject."

Jade walked up to him seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, forgetting all about why he was angry. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. She pulled him to the couch and sat him down, leaning over him. Her hands traveled to his shirt and she started to unbutton his shirt. A muffled cough was heard in the room. They quickly stopped what they were doing and pulled away from each other. Roy looked over the couch and saw his adoptive father leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account." said Oliver, sarcastically.

Roy laughed nervously. "Hey Ollie, we were just-"

"About to have sex," cut in Ollie."Hello, Jade. Nice day isn't it?"

"Hello, Mr.Queen." said Jade, not looking at him because she was to embarrassed.

"Call me Ollie."

"Ok, Ollie."

"Well, I'm gonna go out. Have a hot date tonight," said Ollie, rather happy over the way he embarrassed the teens."Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Roy."

Ollie waved good bye to the teens and left. Roy slumped back in the couch. Jade joining him the same way.

"That was close."

"Yupe."

"So you gonna tell me what the whole list thing is about?"

"I'm trying to find out who is leaving roses Jenn."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You know I would never cheat on you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Jade leaned in closer and rested her head on his chest. He grabbed the remote and turned on his large flat screen tv. He wrapped his arm around Jade, pulling her closer.

"This whole thing has Jenn flipping out."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

What he said caught Jade's attention. The way he said it, it sounded as if he knew something she didn't.

"You know something."

"No I don't." said Roy, a little too fast.

"You know who's sending her the roses, don't you."

"Oh crap."

"You do! Who is it? Tell me."

"I can't say."

"Like hell you can, I'm your girlfriend."

"Ok, but you can't tell any one," Roy sighed, Wally was gonna kill him. "It's Wally."

Jade almost yelled out in excitement. "I knew it!"

"You can't tell. I promised Wally I wouldn't say anything."

Jade ignored him and grabbed her cell. She waited till the person on the other line picked up.

_'Hello'_

"Hey, Alain, it's Jade. I need you to come over to Roy's. It's an emergency."

With out waiting for a reply she hung up the phone.

"What are you up to Jade?"

"Wally likes Jenn, and Jenn wants to find her mystery man. So we are gonna bring them together."

"We are?"

Jade nodded. "You know I love to play match maker."

She began to write some ideas on a paper and stopped. She slapped Roy hard on his arm.

"Oww, Jade, what the hell was that for?"

"How come you never give me roses?"

---

A little while later Alain finally showed up. Roy and Alain sat on the couch, their eyes going back and forth, watching Jade as she paced.

"What is she doing?" whispered Alain.

"She's thinking." responded Roy.

She stopped in her tracks and faced the two boys.

"We need to bring Wally and Jenn together. In order to that I'll need both your help."

The boys nodded.

"I say we lure them on a date."

"Okay, how we do that?" asked Alain.

"I can get Jenn, no problem. You guys are going to have to handle Wally."

Roy smirked. "That should be easy, the guy is not all that smart."

"I'm not sure," said Alain. "I don't think it's right to meddle in other people's lives."

"Were their friends," said Jade. "We have every right to meddle in their lives."

"I don't know..."

Roy nudged Alain. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen."

"Ok, I give," said Alain, raising his hands up in defeat. "But you guys are going to have to deal with their wrath."

"Done." answered Jade and Roy at the same time.

"Okay, tomorrow we put plan; Get Wally and Jenn together into action!"

Roy and Alain exchanged glances. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------

**THANK YOU RobinxStarfireLuvr, Agent of the Divine One, longhairedhorse, dolphinluver21, milkshakelvr AND Sulan123 FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.NEXT CHAPTER WALLY AND JENN GO ON THEIR 'DATE'.ALSO OLLIE IS GREEN ARROW.**

**PS-CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY Naughty Girls.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. Jenn and Wally's date

The sun was shining down on Jump City. It was a beautiful weekend day. A certain pink haired teen walked down the crowded streets of Jump City. She had received a call from her best friend. Apparently Jade wanted to go do some girl stuff today and had asked Jenn to meet her at the pizza parlor. The goth sighed. Knowing how Jade was she had planned a day full of surprises. She finally made it to the pizza parlor, her eyes looking around the room. No Jade. It wasn't like her to be late. Jenn decided to take a seat and wait for her friend to arrive.

---

He walked down the street all the way to the pizza parlor. Roy had called and said to meet him there. At first Wally didn't really feel up to it, tried for his all-nighter of doing homework. Then Roy said the magic words. _I'm buying. _That sealed the deal. Wally would never turn down free food. He finally made it to the pizza parlor and walked in. His blue eyes scanned the room. No Roy, and no Alain. Strange. That's when he saw a certain crush of his. There was Jenn, sitting by herself sipping a soda. He made his way up to her.

"Hey."

Jenn looked up. "Oh. Hey, Wally."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no. Please, take a seat."

Wally sat opposite of her, making himself comfortable.

"So, what brings you here."

"Waiting for Jade. You?"

"Waiting for Roy and Alain."

They sat in silence until a teenager in the pizza parlor uniform walked up to them. "Hey, you guys are Wally and Jenn, right?"

Both Wally and Jenn nodded. The boy dug through his pocket. He pulled out a envelope and handed it to Jenn.

She raised a brow. "What's this?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. Some carrot-top kid told me to give this to you."

The boy walked away and went back to work, leaving a puzzled Wally and Jenn. They both had an idea on who this carrot-top kid was. Jenn ripped open the white envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She opened it and didn't notice when a plastic card fell out. She read the letter, her eyes going wide when she did. She mumbled something and stood up from her seat, leaving the letter and Wally behind. He watched her leave and wondered why. He grabbed the letter and read it.

_To Wally and Jenn_

_Sorry we ditched you guys but it was necessary. We know you guys have some feelings for each other, but are to dumb to admit it, so we planned to get you guys together. You have to spend the whole day together, and we have sources so we'll know if you did or not. Have fun on your date._

_-Roy, Jade and Alain_

_P.S.- We left Roy's credit card just in case. Have fun!_

Wally read the letter twice just in case. He noticed the gold card that was on the table. With out a second thought he grabbed it and ran out to catch up with Jenn.

---

She was mad, no she was beyond mad. She was pissed. She told Jade to help her find the boy that was leaving her roses, not put her on a date with Wally. It's not that she didn't like Wally, it's just he was a little...dorky. But she had to admit he was nice and kind of cute. She shook those thoughts out of her mind when she heard someone calling for her.

There was Wally, running up to her. She stopped in her tracks and waited for him to catch up, which didn't take long. One thing about Wally was he was very fast. He caught up to her and looked straight into her eyes. She looked back, not sure of what to say.

"Wally, I..."

"Listen, I know you probably don't like me that way, but all I'm asking for is a chance."

"Wally, come on. Were friends, anything else would be to weird."

He held out his hand. "Let me show how it could be if you were with me."

She sighed, not sure of what to do.

"I have Roy's credit card."

She looked up and smiled at him. She took his hand and he smiled back.

"So, where to me'lady?"

---

"So you set her up on a date with Wally?"

Jade nodded.

"And you really think this is going to work?"

Again, Jade nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. We should have done that with Dick and Kori."

"Hey!"

Karen, Raven, Kori and Jade all sat in the kitchen of Jade's house. Jade had been telling them how she set up Jenn with Wally.

"One question, how can you be so sure she didn't just leave." asked Karen.

Jade smirked. "I have my ways."

---

"I can't see."

"To bad, now keep quiet."

Both Alain and Roy hid behind a green bush that was in the mall. Jade's master plan involved them keeping track of Jenn and Wally. They had followed them to the mall and watched as Jenn dragged Wally into a clothing store. Roy groaned.

Alain looked at him. "What?"

"Jenn is almost as crazy about shopping then Jade."

"Oh."

"Ollie is going to kill me when he see's the bill."

"Man, sucks to be you."

"Gee, thanks." said Roy sarcastically.

"So do you really think this plan of Jade's is going to work."

"It better, or else Wally is going to kill me."

---

Normally when someone throws something at you, you try to get out of the way or you try to catch it. Wally is the type of guy who is into sports so something like catch is easy for him. Today it wasn't. Jenn had dragged Wally into a clothing store. He didn't think much of it until he became her carrier boy. Jenn would go to a rack and look around. When she found something she liked she would squeal in delight. She would then throw things over to Wally. With all the clothes she picked out, catching them seemed like mission impossible. Jenn clapped her hands in delight.

"I have to try everything on first, okay Wally."

Due to the large amount of clothing he was carrying she didn't see him nod his head. A tall woman with a name tag walked pass them.

"Excuse me, miss," Jenn called out to the saleswoman. "I would like to try this on."

The woman smiled. "Of course, let me show you the fitting rooms."

After finding a empty room, the woman opened the door for Jenn.

"Just let me know if you need any help."

Jenn nodded and the woman walked away.

"Ok Wally, just throw everything in here."

Wally obeyed and put the clothes in the fitting room, glad to have the feeling of his arms back. Jenn walked in and pushed Wally out, closing the door behind her. Wally stared at the door, a little upset he didn't even get a thank you. He looked around. Not much to do but wait for her to come out. Spotting a chair he sat down. Slumping back in his seat, he started to whistle to himself. His eyes wondered around. He looked up at the mannequin standing next to him. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of his boredom, but he got up and stood in front of it.

It was a female mannequin dressed in a red bikini. He poked it and nothing happened. Maybe it was because he was a guy, but he found shopping to be boring. Turning away from the mannequin he stretched out, his hand lightly hitting the mannequin as he did. It started to wobble until it fell right on top of Wally. It pinned him on his back. It didn't look it, but it weighed. Wally started to push it off of him when a door opened.

Out from the dressing room stepped Jenn. She had on a black long sleeve shirt covered in skulls and a dark purple skirt. She raised out her arms as if offering a hug.

"How do I..."

She never finished her sentence as her eyes fell upon Wally. He was laying under a female mannequin with his hands on it's chest.

"Jenn...it's not what it looks like. She means nothing to me!"

"Wally."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go change. When I come out you better have fixed this. Whatever _this _is."

After paying for the clothes, Wally and Jenn walked out the store to go do there next activity.

---

"Yes!" Roy smiled when he saw Jenn walk out with only a few bags.

"Shh," Alain warned. "Do you want them to see us?"

"Right, sorry."

---

Jade and the rest of the girls were around the table giggling when the phone rang. Jade got up from her seat and answered it.

"Oh, hey Roy," she waved her hand at the others so they would quiet down. "So their still together...told you my plan would work. Throw a credit card in front of Jenn and she would fight you for it...really. I expected her to spend more...it was joke, Roy, jeez...ok, love you to."

She hung up the phone and toke her seat back at the table.

"Well," asked Kori. "What he say?"

"Wally and Jenn are still on there date."

"Really," Raven said, surprised Jenn didn't leave yet. "You are good."

"We should hire you to get Dick and Kori together." said Karen.

"Hey!"

---

Jump City mall was one of the best places to be on a weekend. The mall was so big it had almost everything. Many stores, a arcade, and lots of restaurants with fast food. But it also had something else, a movie theater. After all the dragging Jenn did it was finally Wally's turn. His choice was the movie theater. Jenn's eyes looked at the posters.

"Wicked Scary 3. I didn't know you liked that movie."

"Yeah, well, Gar sort of got me into it."

They walked inside and got their tickets, but before they could sit down, Wally had to get a whole bunch of snacks. Everything from popcorn to soda and candy to nacho's, Wally had it. They took their seats and Wally began to chow down on his nacho's.

"How could you eat that?"

"Easy, like this." He grabbed a hand full and shoved it in his mouth.

"Gross."

"Try it."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"It's cheesy goodness."

"If I try one will you stop it."

"Scouts honor."

"Fine."

She grabbed one and watched as the cheese dripped off. She put in her mouth and swallowed.

"I can't believe it, it's actually good." She reached her hand to grab another but he pulled away.

"You only wanted one, remember."

"Wally, give me the damn food."

"No."

"Your acting like a child."

"Your acting like a child."

"Dork."

"Fine, you can have the rest."

He handed her the rest and she began to eat them. The theater became dark as the screen came on. The previews came on and the movie began.

---

The day ended and it soon became night time. The sky was covered in stars and a gentle breeze rushed pass Jenn and Wally as they walked on the sidewalk. The only sound made was their foot steps as they walked to Jenn's house.

Jenn couldn't help but to smile. The date had been fun for her. She squeezed the teddy bear in her hands. After the movie her and Wally had went to the arcade. When they walked in she spotted the teddy bear. It was black with red bat wings and horns. She found it so cute but it was stuck in one of those claw games. Wally promised to win it for her and he did, after playing the game 25 times.

They finally made it to Jenn's house. Wally, being the gentleman he is, walked her to the door. After finding her key she opened the door and Wally handed her shopping bags to her. She turned around to look at him.

"Wally, thanks a lot for this date. It was fun."

"Pleasure was all mine."

"Maybe we can do it again...next week. I mean if you want to."

"I'd love to! I mean...yeah that would be cool."

"So, good-night."

"Yeah, good-night."

He turned to leave but she stopped him. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips over his in a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and closed the door, leaving Wally outside. He stared at the door in a complete daze until his senses kicked in. Jenn just kissed him. A sudden wave of pleasure hit him as he jumped in the air, a huge smile on his face.

"YES!"

------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO dolphinluver21, longhairedhorse, Agent of the Divine One And RobinxStarfireLuvr FOR REVIEWING.HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER SAY GOODBYE TO FRENCH GIRL CAUSE DICK BREAKS UP WITH HER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. Goodbye

It was the first day of October. The air was fresh and the leaves had turned their golden brown color. Dick sped down the road in his new convertible. Another present given to him by Bruce. It wasn't some suit or lecture, it was a car, a fast one at that and Dick was enjoying it immensely.

The car came to a stop and Dick beeped the horn. A few seconds later Kori emerged from her house. She was wearing a blue jean skirt with a baby blue top and some white sneakers. Dick leaned over and opened the door for her. She climbed in and shut the door.

"I see your enjoying the car." Kori said with a smile.

"Yupe, Bruce may be a old man but he sure knows how to pick cars."

"How is Bruce anyway?"

"Happy and in love. That Diana girl is really good for him."

"That's good." Kori said, leaning back in the leather seat and closing her eyes.

She made herself comfortable and enjoyed the ride. That's when she felt a change in the cars direction. She's been riding to school with Dick for a long time. She knew when they weren't going the right way. She opened her eyes and looked behind her. Dick didn't take the turn to get to school. In fact he went the opposite. She looked over to Dick and raised a brow.

"Uh, Dick, school's that way."

"I know. I promised Ashley I'd pick her up."

Kori leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Of course...the blonde one from french class...how could I forget."

Dick raised a brow at her sudden sarcastic remark. Kori wasn't really the one for sarcastic remarks. That was more of Raven's field. He saw Ashley house and noticed she was standing outside, a annoyed expression on her face. The car came to a stop and Ashley glared at Kori with venom in her eyes.

"Hey, babe. What's up."

"Oh, nothing really just that your late," she said with anger in her voice. "What took you so long?"

"I had to pick up Kori."

"Right. Kori."

"Let's not do this now. Just get in the car."

Ashley reached for the front door but stopped when she saw the place was taken by Kori. She sat in the back and put her seat belt on. Dick took off and no one said a word. Kori however felt extremely uncomfortable. She could feel Ashley's eyes burning a hole in her back. But why was she so angry? Kori and Dick were just friends. She had nothing to worry about. Kori would never think of stealing another girls boyfriend. The car came to a stop and Kori's thoughts were broken.

"Kori, you comin' or what?" asked Dick, his arm around Ashley's waist.

Kori nodded and grabbed her back pack.

**ART CLASS**

Raven yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Her eyes were half closed, her chin resting in her hand as she some what listened to what the teacher had to say. Today it was just her and Kori in class. Karen had got this period off because she had to help the music teacher.

"Hey, you okay?"

Raven turned her head to see a very concerned Kori.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

Out of all of her friends, Raven trusted Kori the most. Kori, besides herself, was the only one who knew what was going on in the Roth household. Raven's parents had been arguing a lot. Raven wasn't sure how long her mother could put up with her fathers crap.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Raven shook her head. She didn't feel like talking about her life. She was a private person and tended to keep things to herself. Her friends knew this and excepted it.

"So what's up with you. Your parents call yet?"

"Yes. They are still in Italy but they said they would come back in November."

"So what's all this I hear about Ashley."

"I don't know. I think she dislikes me, but I hope not. I really wanna get to know her better and become her friend for Dick."

"Kori, your to nice."

**LUNCH**

The gang had taken their table at lunch and they all sat down to eat their food. Everyone seemed relax except for Gar. He was scratching his head, his eyes fixed on his paper. He had stayed up all night playing video games and didn't do his math homework so he was doing it now before class. The only problem was he didn't have a clue what to do. He banged his head on the table getting stares from his friends.

"Gar, are you alright man?" Vic asked.

"No I'm not alright! I didn't do my math homework and once I get to class I'm a dead man!"

"You are screwed," Karen said. "Ms.Rouge didn't get the title of meanest bitch for nothing."

"One of you guys have to help me!"

They all looked away. Gar sighed.

"Okay, Gar," began Kori. "You can copy my homework."

"Yes! Thanks Kori, you're the best."

Kori opened her back pack and began to look for her homework. "It's not in my back pack. I must of left in my locker by accident. I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you." said Dick, getting up from his seat and following Kori.

---

Kori and Dick walked in the halls in silence. The hallway was quiet because most people was at lunch this time.

"You know, you gotta stop letting Gar copy your homework."

"I don't do it all the time," Kori said. "And your one to talk. I always help you with your homework."

"Okay, you have a point."

They arrived at her locker and Kori tugged at the door. It wouldn't open.

"Kori, what's taking so long?"

"I can't open my locker."

"Here let me see."

He walked up behind her and pulled at her locker.

"It's stuck."

"I can see that." Kori said, pushing him aside.

Kori pulled at the locker door until it finally opened. She was caught off guard and fell backwards. She crashed into Dick and they fell to the ground, Kori landing on top of Dick. Their faces were inches away from each other and they both had red faces.

"Well, you two look comfortable."

They looked up and saw Ashley. She had her arms crossed and had fury in her eyes. Dick and Kori pulled away from each other and stood up.

"Babe, it's not what it looks like."

"Then _what_ is it exactly?"

"Dick was trying to help me open my locker."

"I wasn't taking to you tramp!"

"Hold on! You call me whatever you like, but don't you _dare_ talk to Kori like that!"

Kori was startled by the way Dick defended her. Ashley's face turned red with anger.

"Fine! I don't care!" Ashley walked away.

Dick turned to face Kori.

"Go after her."

"What?"

"Dick, she had every right to be mad. Just go and try to explain to her it was an accident. I'll go back to the others and make up an excuse," Kori said, holding up a paper. "Besides, Gar still needs my homework."

Dick nodded and ran to go find Ashley. Kori watched him leave and couldn't help but to feel a little bit upset.

"Raven's right, I am to nice."

---

"Ashley, Ashley! Wait up!"

Ashley stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Dick.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want to say sorry and ask for another chance." He flashed her one of his famous smiles and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry to," she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They pulled away and her smile faded. "Before we continue I want you to do something."

"Sure thing, babe. What is it?"

"I want you to stop being friends with Kori."

Behind his sunglasses Dick blinked his eyes. Did he hear right?

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Stop being friends with Kori."

"I can't do that. She's my best friend."

"Well it looks like she wants to more then friends. Choose, Dick, me or her."

"That's easy. I pick Kori." Dick turned away and Ashley stood there shocked.

---

School ended and the teenagers walked out of school and headed home. Today, Raven decided to walk home. She needed a walk to clear her head. She turned the corner and made it to her street. Up ahead she saw her mother with a suit case and a cab. A million thoughts rushed into Raven's head. What was going on?

"Please sir, just one more minute." Pleaded Arella, Raven's mother, to the cab driver.

"All right lady but I ain't got all day." The cab driver said in frustration.

"Mom."

Arella turned around and faced Raven. "Raven, I'm so glad you're here, I thought I wouldn't get to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? Mom what are you talking about? Why do you have a suit case?"

"Raven...I'm leaving. I can't stay with your father any more."

"Wait...what?! Your leaving." Arella nodded. "Well I'll come to, just let-"

"Raven, you can't come. You need to finish school."

"What about you?"

"I have a old friend in Florida. I'll be staying there," Arella wrapped Raven in a hug. "I promise...one day I'll come back." She pulled away and kissed Raven on the forehead. "I love you."

She got in the cab and waved good-bye. Raven watched as the cab drove away and turn the corner. Her mother just left. The tears fell from Raven's eyes and wouldn't stop. She didn't know what to do...so she ran.

---

Kori pulled out two glasses from her kitchen cabinet and filled them with ice. Digging around the refrigerator, she found the soda and poured it into each glass. Taking each glass in hand she walked over to the table and placed one in front of Dick. In the car ride home Dick had told her what happened with Ashley. He didn't tell the full story, just the part about them breaking up.

"I'm so sorry. It was all my fault wasn't it."

Dick looked up and smiled. "No it wasn't. Ashley was a bitch and it was time to move on."

"So, Mr.Grayson, who do you want to date next?" Kori said playfully.

"To be honest...I don't know. I want a girl who isn't fake, you know?"

"Dick, you're a great guy. One day you'll meet the right girl for you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well...sometimes you need to look past the beauty and into someone's heart," she was speaking softly. "For all you know the girl you need could be in front of you without you knowing. You just need to take the time out to look."

Dick placed his hand on top of hers and she looked up. For some reason they couldn't look away. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Dick leaned over to her and she closed her eyes. Their lips were so close...

Knock, Knock.

Dick and Kori were startled by the knock at the door and bumped their heads.

Kori rubbed her head. "Oww."

"I'm sorry I-I..." Dick trailed off not sure of what to say.

This time the door bell rang.

"I have to answer that." Kori said blushing.

"Uh, right."

Kori walked out of the room and Dick sighed in relief. If the door didn't get that knock they would have...he pushed the thought out of his head. The door bell rang again and Kori ran to the door. She pulled it open and was shocked at what she saw. Raven was standing at her door, she had tear stained cheeks and she was shaking.

"Raven, what happened? Are you okay?"

Raven ran into Kori's arms and started to cry. Kori stroked her hair and at this time Dick had walked in and saw the scene.

---

Raven clutched the cup in her hand. The smoke rose in the air. Kori had made her a cup of herbal tea to help calm her nerves. That was Kori, she always had some kind of snack or drink which her friend would enjoy in case one of them ever were to come over. She blew her tea and toke a sip. After she finished she placed the cup down on the small table located in front of the couch. Her, along with Dick and Kori, had settled in the living room. She told her two friends what had happened.

"Raven, I'm so sorry." Kori said.

"If you need anything, anything at all just let me know." said Dick.

"Thanks guys...for everything."

---

Hours passed by and it had become dark outside. Dick drove Raven home and after giving her the once-over to make sure she was okay, drove away. Raven sighed as the wind rushed past her. There was no avoiding it now. She made her way up to her house and slowly opened the door. She walked in and felt a sudden wave of depression hit her. How could her mom just leave like that? She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad. He had his face buried in his hands and there was a beer bottle next to him. Her and her dad was never really close but she still felt sorry for him. She slowly made her way up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and didn't say anything.

"Dad...I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity." He snapped.

His sudden remark made her angry. She was only trying to help.

"Listen, I know your angry but that's no reason to get mad at me."

He stood up from his chair, knocking it down in the process. Raven stepped back when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were filled with rage.

"I don't need your attitude!" He grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight making Raven wince in pain. "Just stay away from me!"

He slammed her into the wall and walked away. Raven's eyes were wide in shock and in fear. Her father had hurt her.

-----------------

**THANK YOU longhairedhorse, Sulan123, Agent of the Divine One AND milkshakelvr FOR REVEIWING.YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	10. Face a new day

The sun rose greeting a new day in Jump City. The sound of her alarm clock rung loud and clear in her quiet room. She reached out her arm and shut it off. Last night she had barley gotten any sleep. Who would sleep after what she went through. Her thoughts processed all the information that had happened. No matter how hard she tried, nothing made sense to her. Her mother had left and her father had became violent in less then 24 hours. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. It read 7:00 in big red glowing numbers. She needed to get up even if she didn't want to.

She lifted herself off her bed, her black hair falling over her shoulders as she did. Raven walked over to her dresser to pick out her outfit for today. She settled on a pair of navy blue jeans and a black sweater. She pulled out a black shirt that read 'Dark Soul' in bold red letters. As she prepared herself she noticed something on her bookshelf. It was a small photo taken six years ago. It was a picture of her with her parents.

Her dad had his on her shoulder and his arm wrapped around her mother. They were all smiling. She picked up the picture and stared at it intensely single tear rolled down her pale cheek as she looked at the picture of her 'family'. She laughed bitterly inside. Without a second thought she dropped the picture in her trash can and walked out the room.

---

Raven made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. A light breakfast would do her some good. As she entered the cream colored room and she saw him. Her father was sitting at the end of the table, a cup full of coffee by his side, a newspaper in hand. She backed out of the room slowly, hoping he wouldn't see her. Unfortunately she had on her black boots that didn't make her get away silent. He looked up and saw her.

"Raven, come sit down." he said calmly.

What to do? Sit down with the monster which was her father or run out of the room. She pulled out one of the brown chairs and sat down, her eyes looking anywhere but his.

"Raven...about yesterday...I'm sorry."

Her head snapped up. Did he just say he was sorry?

"With your mother leaving I was under a lot of stress. I had no right to treat you like that and I'm sorry."

Raven didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if it was a sincere apology. She just stared blankly at him.

"I promise it won't happen again," he said, standing up from his seat and heading to the door. "You better get going. You don't want to be late."

With that said he left to work and Raven left for school.

---

Kori and Dick told the whole story to Vic, Gar and Karen. Yesterday, Raven had asked them to tell the rest of their friends. She didn't want to them herself. Their jaws were dropped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Poor Raven." Gar whispered.

"We really need to be there for her," said Karen. "Now more then ever."

"I agree," Kori said. "But we need to be careful how we address this situation. We can't force her into anything."

"It would be best not to piss her off." Vic said.

"Piss who off?"

They jumped at the sound of the voice. They were surprised to see Raven there.

"Raven?" Dick began. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" she said as she took her seat next to Gar.

"Well...you just went through a great loss." Kori said, being careful to chose her words.

"My mom left. Big deal."

The others looked uneasy at each other. They knew Raven would bottle up her emotions, and when those emotions got out...it wasn't pretty. Kori was about to approach her when Mr.Mod walked in.

"Alright my duckies, take your seats! I have a surprise for you...a pop quiz!"

**Third period math**

It was third period. For Jenn, Vic, Karen and Raven it was math time. Ms.Rouge walked in, her shoes clicking on the floor as she walked past each student, placing a test paper on their desk. It was a test from last week, already graded and scored. Once she was done handing out the test she leaned against her desk, a frown on her face.

"The scores you have received are pathetic," Ms.Rouge said. "Due to the fact that most of you are failing, a after school session will be held today for the ones who scored below a 65. To save you any embarrassment I have chosen not to say the names aloud, but I expect you to be here after school."

After Ms.Rouge's little speech, the class was put into groups of four to complete the hand-out. Vic, Karen, Jenn and Raven got into a group together. They silently whispered to each other.

"How'd you girls do?" Asked Vic, holding up his paper. "I got above a 65."

"I passed," said Karen. "What about you two?"

"I seriously think Ms.Rouge hates me," Jenn whined. "I would have passed if she wasn't such a bitch."

Raven stared at her paper and folded it, putting it in her pocket. "Looks like I have after school."

**Sixth period math**

"Ms.Rouge, like you can't be serious. This is like a total outrage!" Kitten yelled to the top of her lungs. Turns out she had after school for failing the test, as did half the class.

"Ms.Moth, it would be best for you to lower your voice. If you chose not to I will lower your grade even more. That is if it can be any lower."

Kitten gritted her teeth and sat down in her seat, the class laughing. After the class quieted down they were out into groups. Their was a uneven amount of students, so there was a small group of three, Gar, Kori and Dick. Gar lowered his head on to the desk and grumbled. Looks like he had after school.

"Cheer up, Gar," Kori said. "I'm sure you will pass the next one."

Gar said something that Kori couldn't quite understand so she turned to Dick.

"What about you, Dick. How did you do?"

"I passed, but just barely. I think I need a tutor or something."

"Why don't you come over to my house. I can help you study."

"Thanks, Kori."

"Cool, it's a date," Kori immediately blushed at her words. "You know, not a date, date, but just a study date between friends."

"Right, of course." Dick said, his own cheeks turning a light shade of red.

---

After school finally came and the class room was packed. Gar looked around and was surprised to see Raven there. He would have never guessed to see her here. Gar quickly grabbed the free seat next to her. She didn't greet him, as she was wrapped in one of her horror novels.

"Raven."

She looked up and saw Gar, then she went back to her book. "Hey."

"So...um, Raven, about your mom..."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Gar turned his head and looked down. If Raven didn't want to talk about it, then she wasn't going to talk about it. Just then Ms.Rouge walked in.

"Let's get to work."

The after school session came and went and it was finally over. Some kids ran for the door just to escape the claws of Ms.Rouge. Raven packed up her stuff and headed for the door, only to be blocked by Gar.

"I was wondering if I could...walk you home."

Raven shrugged. "Whatever."

"Sweet...I mean...that's cool."

---

Books were scattered across the floor in the living room. Snacks and soda rested on the small coffee table and the tv was on at a low volume. Dick seemed focused on his studies, but Kori couldn't help but to drift off. Her concern for Raven was stopping her from doing any work.

"Kori?"

Dick calling her name rang out like a bell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dick. What is it?"

"It's nothing, just wondering why you keep drifting off."

Kori sighed and scratched her notebook with her pen. "I am worried about Raven."

"Raven can handle herself."

"I know, but I have a feeling that something might be wrong with her."

"Kori, relax. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I guess your right."

Dick smiled. "Of course I'm right. Now what do you say we ditch the books and watch a movie."

"As long as it's not a horror movie."

"Fine."

---

The walk between them was a silent one. The sound of passing cars and the wind being the only noise. Dead leaves scattered across their feet. Gar knew Kori said not to force Raven into anything but he wanted to help her out of this. He knew what losing a parent felt like, so he felt he could relate to her even though her situation was different then the one he had experienced all those years ago. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that he stood outside Raven's door.

"Thanks for walking me home." Raven said with no emotion in her voice.

That was Raven. No one could really tell how she felt by her voice, but you could tell by looking in her eyes. When Gar looked in her eyes he saw a certain sadness.

"Your welcome."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Raven...if you need someone to talk to..."

"No thanks, Gar. It's my problem, I'll deal with it."

She opened the door only to have Gar close it.

"You think your alone Raven, but your not."

She turned around and looked at him. Right into his green eyes. In a way she could see pain in his eyes to.

"Thank you, Gar. I really mean it."

He smiled a toothy grin at her.

---

Kori remembered watching a movie with Dick, then blank. She figured she fell asleep. Kori made her self more comfortable and relaxed, not once opening her eyes. A good sleep did wonders for her. She never noticed how nice it was to be sleeping on the couch. That's when she felt a rise and fall, like the rise and fall of someone's chest. Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't sleeping on the couch, she was sleeping on...

"Dick!"

He opened his eyes and looked at Kori, then he looked at their position. He quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No it was my fault."

"You know, it's late. I better get going."

"Yeah...so I'll see you tomorrow."

Dick nodded and grabbed his back pack, walking out the door. The red on his cheeks brighter then a cherry. Kori grabbed her stuff and walked up stairs, hoping no one would see how red her face was. That's when she walked into Komi.

"Glad to see you up, sis." Komi said with a smirk.

"You saw us."

Komi nodded and followed Kori to her room. Kori threw her book bag by the door and buried her face in her pillows.

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Well you looked so cute together. Nice job by the way, snatching Dick Grayson."

"Were just friends!"

"These photo's mean otherwise."

"Photo's? What photo's?"

"The ones I took of you and your _friend._"

Kori jumped out of bed and ran over to Komi.

"Give it!"

"No way! I'm keeping these just in case I need to blackmail you."

"Please, Komi."

"Well...tell you what, I'll let you keep two. Sounds good?"

Kori nodded and Komi handed her two photo's. Komi walked to the door and smirked.

"Some advice, make your move before it's to late."

Komi shut the door behind her and Kori sat on her bed looking at the two photo's. They really did look cute together...

---------------------

**THANK YOU Sulan123, dolphinluver21, Agent of the Divine One, milkshakelvr AND Alice FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ROCK.HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	11. It ends tonight

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. It was now Friday and the teens couldn't wait till the school bell rung announcing their freedom. It was the last period of the day and it was french class for a certain group of students. Their teacher, Mr.Blanc, carried on with his lesson even though more then half the students were a sleep. Vic's head kept crashing on his desk, his eyes closing, ready for sleep. Unfortunately for him, Karen sat next to him. Their was no way he was getting sleep on her watch.

Unlike Vic, Gar had success in sleeping through this class. He sat in the back of the room, safe from the teacher noticing, as he also sat behind Vic who was like a wall between him and the teacher. Kori on the other hand liked french class and was listening to every word the teacher said. Dick to liked this class, but not because of the subject, but because of the girls. A new month meant a new girlfriend for Dick Grayson. He was currently talking to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Liz...or Beth...he couldn't quite remember, he just nodded his head to whatever words she spoke.

Just like her friends, Raven to had drifted off into her own thing. Raven wasn't sleeping or listening to the teacher, nor was she flirting. She was thinking. Ever since the day her mother had left, her fathers attitude had changed drastically. He seemed to get angry at any little thing that went wrong. He was always on the phone yelling at some employee. Sometimes late at night he would have a beer to calm himself down.

That one beer would turn into two beers, then three, then four. The number of empty bottles surrounding him rising until he passed out. She did her best to avoid him, not wanting to get caught in between him and one of his moods. He promised he wouldn't hurt her ever again. Physically. So far he was hurting her mentally. She didn't know how much more she could take till she snapped, or worse, if he snapped.

He was like a gun, waiting for someone to pull his trigger so he could go off and hurt anyone that stood in his path.

---

"Wooohooo!"

Gar screamed and jumped up and down like a little kid that was high on sugar.

"It's Friday!" he sang. "Oh, uh, yeah."

He continued to jump around the group until Raven yanked him by his shirt and slapped his head.

"Your in high school. Stop acting like a idiot."

"Hey guys, what do you want to do today?" Karen asked.

Garfield was going to speak but Raven cut him off.

"No arcade."

Garfield slumped his shoulders and released a sigh. Vic was going to voice his opinion but Karen cut him off.

"No all you can eat meat restaurants."

Vic slumped his shoulders and released a sigh.

"How about we go to the carnival?" suggested Kori, clapping her hands in front of her, a bright smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea." Dick said.

"Sounds like fun."

"Cool, the carnival."

"Whatever."

"Agreed then," Karen said. "Carnival it is."

---

The group separated and went home, each of them getting ready for their trip to the carnival. Vic sped down the street and arrived at Karen's house before proceeding to Gar's house. The three of them all were to head out to the carnival together and meet the others there.

Dick had already picked up Kori and was now heading to Raven's house. The music was low and Dick had his eyes focused on the road. Kori played with the key chain in her hands. She wanted to ask Dick a question about that girl he was talking with earlier today in class. She wanted to, but at the same time she didn't. Kori didn't want to meddle in his business. Then again...she was his best friend.

"That girl you were talking to seemed nice." Kori said, turning her head to look at him.

Dick shrugged. "She's okay."

"Okay...so, is she your new girlfriend?"

Dick raised a brow. Usually Kori wasn't this blunt.

"No, but I'm thinking of asking her out."

Kori bit her lower lip before mumbling something to herself.

"You say something?"

"No."

---

Raven pulled on her blue sweater and walked down the stairs, Dick and Kori would be here soon. As she walked into the living room she saw her father sitting on the couch, mindlessly flicking the channels.

"I'm heading out."

He nodded at her, not once looking away from the television. A car horn was heard outside, telling her that her friends was waiting. Raven grabbed her house keys and stuffed them in her navy blue jeans, heading for the door. She cast one last glance at her father before walking out the door.

She opened the door and climbed into the back seat. Once her seat belt was on, Dick drove off. Raven stared at the two friends in the front seat, wondering why they were so quiet.

"You guys okay?"

"Fine." They said in unison.

---

Meeting up with their friends, they all pitched in to buy the tickets. Dividing them at a even amount among themselves, they split up into groups of two to go do something to their liking. Vic and Karen, being boyfriend and girlfriend, left the others to do their own thing.

That left Gar, Kori, Raven, and Dick. Raven eyed Kori and Dick. The two of them had been quiet the whole ride here. She had her own tension to deal with. Whatever was wrong with them would be settled between _them._

Gar wasn't really paying attention to anyone. He grabbed Raven and pulled her to the roller coaster, leaving Dick and Kori all alone.

Dick scratched the back of his head. "So you wanna -"

Before he could say anything more Kori walked off. He groaned and followed her.

---

The man handed him two pretzels and Gar took them. He handed one to Raven and the two began to walk.

"How you holdin' up?" Gar asked, making conversation.

Raven took a bite out of her pretzel. Lately Gar had become a really good friend to her. With his help and the help of her other friends, she was slowly beginning to deal. She found talking with Gar was easy, which was completely new to her seeing as she always believed him to be a idiot.

"I'm...dealing."

"Is your dad handling it well?"

Raven froze at the mention of her father. She hadn't told anyone about how her father had been acting, and she didn't intend to.

"He's fine."

"You okay, you seem upset."

"Just a little stressed out is all."

A smile crept on to Gar's face. "You wanna know the best way to relieve stress?"

She raised a brow. "What?"

"Bumper cars!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the towards the ride.

---

Vic and Karen had stepped off yet another ride and were laughing together. She hooked her arm in his and they proceeded to walk, looking for something new to do.

"Hey you, young man!" A heavy man with a black vest called out to Vic.

Vic and Karen turned their heads to look at the man.

"Can I help you?" Vic asked.

"You look like a strong fellow, how 'bout a game?"

Curious as to what the man was talking about, both Vic and Karen walked up to him. The man dropped a heavy hammer into Vic's hands and he pointed to the game.

"If you can make that bell go all the way to the top I'll give you a prize."

"No way, these types of games are scams."

"Oh, come on, Vic, " Karen persuaded. "It could be fun."

"The lovely lady is right. Why not win a prize for your beautiful girlfriend."

Vic sighed and stepped up the plate. Raising the hammer high above his head, he brought it back down as hard as he could. The ball was only a few inches away from the bell before it dropped back down.

"See," Vic told Karen. "Told you it was a scam."

"It is not," Karen said, grabbing the hammer out of his hands and stepping up to the game. "Here, let me try."

"If I couldn't do it what -"

Before he could finish the bell started to ring, making all the lights to the machine flash bright colors.

Karen smirked. "You were saying."

Vic looked on in disbelief and Karen handed him a giant teddy bear.

---

Kori grabbed a piece of cotton candy and put it in her mouth. She loved cotton candy, it always seemed to put her in a good mood. Dick was close behind her, still wondering why Kori was upset with him earlier.

"What do you want to do next?" Dick asked.

"Not sure," Kori said. "How about the roller coaster."

Dick nodded and the two began to walk to the ride. That's when Kori noticed Kitten and Fang. She gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"Kori, something wrong?"

"Uh...no, I, um...changed my mind! Let's go on the Ferris-wheel instead."

Dick shrugged and Kori pulled him by his hand. The line was short so they didn't have to wait long. They climbed into the red seat and was slowly lifted into the air. They rose higher and higher into the sky, the ride moving slowly.

"Kori, how come you were upset earlier?"

"I'm not sure," Kori said, her eyes looking away from him. "I guess I'm a little bit tired of you always flirting."

"It's not a big deal."

"But it is, Dick. I..."

"You _what_?"

Kori sighed. She almost said to much. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want to see you get hurt either, Kori."

She smiled at him.

"So does this mean your not mad at me anymore?"

She giggled. "No, I am not mad anymore."

They laughed a little. Their laughs stopped when the ride stopped moving.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly a speaker could be heard. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but due to some technical difficulties the ride will be stuck for a little while. This problem will be fixed as soon as possible."

Dick groaned and Kori leaned back in her seat.

"Looks like were stuck."

"Oh, Dick, look!" Kori pointed to the sky. Millions of colors appeared in the sky. "Fireworks. Aren't they amazing."

Dick smiled. "Yeah, but I know something even more amazing."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his chest, both of them enjoying the sky's show.

---

"How long do you plan on leaving them up there?" Gar asked.

"As long as money can buy," Karen said with a smirk. "Jade's not the only match maker."

Vic and Gar laughed and a small smile tugged at Raven's lips.

---

After finally being let down from the Ferris-wheel, Kori and Dick meet up with the others. Both of them were clueless as to why their friends wore grins on their faces. It was late and they all decided to head home. Like before, Vic drove Karen and Gar home. Dick, Kori and Raven all left together as well.

Saying a quick good bye, Raven got out the car and waved to Dick and Kori as they drove off. Raven took out her keys and fumbled with them until finding the right key to the door. She walked in, a little surprised to see the television and lights on. Her eyes fell to where she saw her father last. There was a few beer bottles on the coffee table. She became alert when she heard footsteps behind her. Raven turned around and saw her father.

"Good, your home," He said walking past her and sitting on the couch. "Where were you?"

"I was at the carnival with my friends."

"Do me a favor and get me another beer."

Raven narrowed her eyes. Did he really expect her to help him get drunk?

"No."

His head snapped up and he glared at her. "What?"

"I said no. I'm tired of your drinking dad."

Her voice was raised and she had a look in her eyes that said she wasn't going to back down. He stood up from the couch and towered over her.

"Im warning you, Raven. Shut your mouth."

She knew she should stop but she couldn't. All the emotions that she had been feeling these past couple of days just wanted to come out.

"Or what? Your gonna make me run away like mom did!"

"It was not my fault that your mother left."

"Yes it was! It's because of you she's gone!"

After those words were spoken she felt the force of her father come in contact with her cheek. His blow was strong enough to knock her to the ground. She put a hand to her cheek and looked up at him with eyes that threatened to let tears fall.

He looked at his hand and then at his daughter in disbelief. He took one step towards her.

"Raven, I'm..."

She didn't let him finish, she got up and ran up the stairs as fast as she could up to her room. As soon as she made it in her room she locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, burring her face in her knees.

The trigger was pulled, and she was the one hurt.

-------------------------

**BIG THANKS TO RobinxStarfireLuvr, Pirategirl0, Agent of the Divine One, longhairedhorse, Sulan123, RoseXxxXThorn, milkshakelvr, dolphinluver21, Starsoffire AND Kool-Wolf FOR REVIEWING.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER TAKING SO LONG, SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. People change

The sun rose, bringing some light into her dark room. Her eyes began to twitch before finally opening. As soon as she opened her eyes the memory of last night came back to her. Her father had actually hit her. Was he even drunk when he did it? She knew he was drinking, but was it enough for him to inflict physical harm to her? Or was he silver and just wanted to hurt her?

Raven turned her head to look at her alarm clock. It was past eight which means he would be at work right now. She sighed in relief. She didn't have to face him.

At least not yet anyway.

But there was someone she had to face. Herself. Throwing the cover off herself she got up off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Pushing the door open she stepped into the marble covered floor and walked up to the mirror. She was almost to scared to look at her reflection but she did anyway. Staring into the mirror she saw a bruise which covered her face. It was a black and blue color that covered most of her right cheek.

She sighed. How was she supposed to hide this from her friends? What if her friends wanted to know what happened to her?

She had to cover this up. Raven walked out the bathroom and back to her room. Opening up her closet door, she began to look for a old gift given to her. She pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was brand new make-up. She remembered when she had got it. It was her thirteenth birthday and it was around the time for her to open up her gifts. The first one she had picked was a present from Dick. When she opened it she was surprised to see he had gotten her a make-up kit.

Let's just say she wasn't so happy about it. When she asked him why he got her that of all things he responded; _'You're a girl, your supposed to wear stuff like that.'_

His remark ended up with her, Kori and Karen jumping him. She had broke his sunglasses and Kori messed up his hair, then Karen had shoved cake in his face. It ended with Vic and Gar jumping in to help Dick.

She laughed at the memory. Who would of thought she would actually get around to using this old thing. She just wished it was under better circumstances.

That's when her cell phone started to ring. It startled her and caused her to drop the make-up kit. She cursed under her breath and picked up whatever fell out. Her phone continued to ring and she stalked over to her night stand to pick up her black phone.

"What!"

_' Damn girl, chill. What's eating you?'_

Raven sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Karen. I'm just a little grumpy this morning."

_' It's cool girl. Lord knows I've woken on the wrong side of the bed before.'_

A slight chuckle was heard from both girls.

"So what is it, Karen. You called a little early."

_' Oh right, yesterday me, Gar and Vic got to talking and we thought it would be cool to hang out at the mall today.'_

"I'm not really one for malls..."

_' Oh come on. It could be fun.'_

Raven groaned. When Karen put her mind to something it was hard to talk her out of it, much less try to get out of it.

"Ok, what time will you be over."

_' Around twelve. Oh and I'm sort of borrowing my parents new jeep. You know, the seven-seater.'_

"Nice, but you do know you'll probably get grounded if you get caught."

_' Not if I pay my brothers to keep shut about it.'_

"Using money to make people do what you want again, Karen."

_' Hey, it works for Bruce Wayne.'_

Both girls laughed at this.

"Ok, so I'll see you later."

_' You bet, girl.'_

The girls said their good byes and hung up the phone. Raven closed her phone and put it back on the night stand. She laid down on her bed, last night had drained a lot out of her. A day with her friends was just what she needed.

---

Raven narrowed her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Kori and Karen stood beside her, each of them with the same expression. They were clearly annoyed. Their annoyance was due to their male friends. They had drove all the way to the mall just to watch the guys play video games, and it infuriated them to no end.

"Ok, this is boring." Raven said, turning to her two friends.

"I say we ditch them." Karen blurted out.

"But, Karen, you are the driver," Kori said trying to reason with them. "You can not simply ditch them."

Raven and Karen raised a brow. Kori was a sweet natured girl who would never leave her friends behind, but that didn't mean she couldn't be persuaded into leaving.

"Fine, Kori we'll stay," Karen said, making a voice that sounded like she gave up. She then made a smirk and turned her back to Kori so she wouldn't see. "That is if you don't mind watching all those eighth graders drool over Dick."

Kori snapped her attention to where Dick was. He was playing a racing game and winning at that. His victory brought about the attention of a fan club of girls. The girls had hearts in their eyes as they stared at Dick. Kori however had fire in her eyes. Her hands were in a fist and her teeth were clenched.

"You know, Kori, I heard there was a sale at Bloomingdales," Raven said, capturing the red-head's attention. "But I guess you rather stay here..."

Kori immediately had a smile on her face when Raven said sale. She grabbed Karen and Raven and pulled them out the arcade.

"They will be fine by themselves." Kori said, reassuring herself.

Karen and Raven gave each other a high five for finally being able to escape the arcade.

---

Raven sat on one of the chairs offered in the dressing room. She watched as Karen flew from rack to rack, pulling clothes off their hangers. Karen had an armful of clothes in her hands and retreated to a empty dressing room.

Raven waited outside having nothing else to around looking for the next best thing to wear wasn't her idea of fun. She leaned back in her chair. Usually having peace and quiet was what she wanted, but not today.

Peace and quiet meant she was able to think freely. She wanted to block out her thoughts, not be able to hear them. She touched her cheek lightly ans winced. It still hurt. It was a good thing she covered it with make-up or else she wouldn't be able to face her friends.

Raven jumped up when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kori, a smile on her face as always. Kori took the free seat next to her and sat down. She handed Raven a latte.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Where's Karen? I got one for her to."

"Well you know Karen. She has to try on the store when she goes shopping."

Kori giggled and Raven took a sip of her latte. Kori placed her drink on the small, wooden coffee table that was located in between her and Raven's chair.

"Raven, how are you doing? You seem different."

Raven's eyes shot open and her eyes were wide. Did Kori know? Did she not use the make-up right?

"W-what do you mean?" Raven stumbled with her words.

Kori raised a brow. Raven wasn't one to be at a lost for words. This lead her even more to believe Raven was hiding something, but what?

"Well, your life has been a bit of a puzzle lately. I just wanna know how your doing."

Raven let out a sigh of relief. Kori didn't know.

"I'm okay, really. You don't have to worry."

"It's my job to worry. Your one of my best friends. I don't want to see you hurt."

Raven looked away from Kori's eyes. Raven was a good liar, as was most people, but she couldn't bear to look Kori in the eyes and lie about something like this.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"If you say so, I'll believe you."

"Thanks, Kori."

Kori looked up and had a little smirk on her lips. This time it was Raven who raised a brow. Kori wasn't one to smirk.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking. I mean Gar's the one who has been helping you out a lot lately."

"He has been a big help to me."

"Sooo..."

"So, what?"

Kori had a goofy grin on her face.

"What's going on with you two. Usually you can't stand him."

"True, but I have to admit, he's grown up."

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend, trust me on that. Besides, there is no room in my life for a relationship."

Kori shrugged it off and let the conversation end at that. She was not one to meddle into lives. If Gar and Raven had feelings for each other they would come to terms with it at their own pace.

---

The girls each had a unfinished latte in their hand and a shopping bag in the other. Even Raven had a shopping bag, after much pleading from Karen and Kori for her to buy something. Satisfied with their day they made their way back to the arcade where three boys scolded them with their looks.

"Where were you!" Gar yelled out. "We have been standing out here forever!"

"Get a grip, Gar," Karen said, rolling her eyes. "If you wanted us to stay you should have pulled your eyes away from the game screen. And that does for the both of you to."

The boys lowered their heads and looked away. They hated it when the girls were right.

"Karen's going to drive us home, you guys can feel free to join us." Raven said.

The guys nodded and mumbled something under their breaths and proceeded to walk ahead of the girls. The girls snickered. Oh how they loved to be in control.

---

Raven stepped out of the car and said good bye to her friends. She made her way to the front door of her house and froze. In the drive way was her father's car.

"Shit..."

He was home early. She suspected him to be home around seven. Raven really didn't want to face him, not after what happened. She came to a conclusion, she would sneak in through the back door and run up to her room with out being seen. It was a foolish plan but it would have to work. Walking through the front door would be like waving a flag in his face.

Raven crept around the house, passing the big oak tree on the way. She kept her body low as if she was breaking in. She felt ridiculous doing this but she didn't want to take the chance of seeing her father so soon. She made it to the back door and turned the knob. Raven walked in quietly and closed the door slowly, she was careful with her steps, trying not to make a single sound. She had one foot on the stairs when some one called her.

"Raven."

She froze.

"Raven, I need to talk to you."

Only one thing was going through her mind; _' Crap...'_

She rested her bag on the end of the stairs and went to the living room where her father was. He was standing and motioned for her to sit on the couch. She obeyed and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I want to apologize."

She narrowed her eyes at him even if she still was looking at the floor. It was _de ja vu_ to her.

"I know what your thinking, but here."

He handed her a small blue shopping bag. She hesitated but accepted. Raven opened up the bag and looked inside. She pulled out a hard cover book. It had gold letters and a black cover.

"Tears of the fallen Angel."

She couldn't believe he went out of his way to get her this. It was surprisingly...nice of him. This a poetry book she had been longing for, poems so dark it would the average goth look like a person with a happy soul.

"Do you like it?"

"...yeah...it's great. Why did you do this?"

"It's my way of saying sorry, and to prove I'm sorry I'm going to stop drinking."

That caught her attention. She finally looked up at him. "You are?"

He nodded. "I want to be the father you deserve."

Raven looked in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not, he was a hard person to read. But the issue at had was should she give him another chance?

"I have to go back to work, but I'll be back later.'

His voice seemed different. It was soft. Her father grabbed the keys off the table and made his way to the door.

"Dad."

He stopped when he heard her voice. She slowly made her way to him and welcomed him into a hug.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "I'll see you later."

He walked out the door and Raven stood in her spot. Raven knew trusting him probably was a bad idea, but she wanted to trust him. She wanted the father she used to have. She was willing to give him the chance. After all...sometimes people change.

--------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO amelia, longhairedhorse, dolphinluver21, Pirategirl0, Starsoffire, milkshakelvr, RobinxStarfireLuvr, Kool-Wolf, Agent of the Divine One AND AlwaysLoveYou FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

**I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.SO RAVEN'S DAD IS BEING NICE, WILL HE STAY THAT WAY.READ AND FIND OUT WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT.**

**ALSO I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS.I GOT MY REPORT CARD...LET'S JUST SAY IT WASN'T PERFECT.I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON MY SCHOOL WORK SO UPDATES WILL PROBABLY BE SLOW, NOT DRASTIC SLOW BUT NOT AS FAST AS I WANT THEM.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. Anguish

The school week rolled in rather quickly and Raven walked into school beaming. Although you couldn't tell it by looking at her, she was happy. She had an aura around her that showed something had changed. No one knew exactly why but no one dared complained. Her friends noticed the change inside her and were glad to see their friend stressed free.

She felt as if her life was changing now that her dad had promised to stop drinking. The wind pattern in her life was tranquil...but little did she know a storm was right around the corner.

---

It was Tuesday and the teenagers of Jump City High school were on their last period of the day. The class that put almost everyone to sleep was in session.

French class.

Gar's eyes were glued to the clock which hung on the wall in the front of the class. His eyes watched the hands move at a almost agonizing pace. The hand moved closer and closer, until finally...

RING.

"Wooohooo! Freedom!"

Gar ran out the class room without as much bothering to collect his belonging's. His friends exchanged glances at each other.

"He does know that the clock is five minutes fast, right?"

Mr.Blanc looked back at the door and then at the class. He sighed deeply. "Just go."

A small cheer was heard from the once quiet class and they raced each other to the door. Kori stopped and went over to Gar's desk to collect his things before walking out. The others took their time getting to the parking lot and saw Gar their. His face had an anxious look and his hands were behind his back. He was pacing in front of Vic and Dick's cars. When he heard footsteps he looked up.

"Finally, what took you guys so long!" he yelled waving his arms wildly.

"Take it easy, Gar," Kori said, handing him his book-bag. "We had class, _remember_?"

"Uh, no we didn't, Kori. The bell rang, _remember_?"

"Do you remember that the bells are getting fixed and are five minutes fast." mocked Dick.

"Oh. Well that's not important, were gonna be late." he grabbed Vic and Karen and dragged them to the car.

Vic pulled his arm away and raised a brow. "Late? Late for what?"

Gar had a shocked expression on his face. "Dude...you forgot!" he yelled pointing a accusing finger at Vic. "I would expect this from Dick, but from you! You make me sick!"

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked Gar behind his head. He yelled out in pain and held his head.

"Dude! What was that for?"

"Number one; don't call me dude. And number two; for being a idiot. Now would you calmly state why you are so eager to leave."

"Duh, Attack of the Mutant Zombies is out today and we have to beat the lines."

"Attack of the Mutant Zombies!" Vic cried out, now understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Why didn't you say something sooner, let's go!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her two friends. "Idiots."

---

After waiting in line the group were finally able to grab their tickets. They walked inside the movie theater and it was packed. Numerous fans had dressed up just for the occasion. They ventured deeper into the movie theater and spotted their friends from school waiting on the snack lines.

"Guys, what's up." Dick called out.

Roy and the others turned around to greet their friends. The boys started a light conversation while waiting on the snack line. The girls however took seats by the near by wall waiting for the boys to arrive with the snacks.

"So, how did you guys get pulled into this?" Jade asked.

"Gar." Kori, Karen and Raven answered in unison.

"What made you guys come here?" Karen asked.

"Wally." Jade and Jenn answered in unison.

"Does it bother you that they always drag us to a zombie movie?" Jenn asked.

The others nodded.

"Next time were dragging them to a chick flick." said Kori.

They all laughed. Their laughter was cut short by the approaching foot steps.

"Well hello ladies." said a deep and hoarse voice.

The girls turned their attention to face a group of teenage boys that actually went to their school. Fang stood in the front of them as if he was their leader.

"Fang," Karen sneered. "To what do we owe the displeasure."

"I don't care for that tone, Beecher," Fang said in a threating tone, as if he wanted to scare her. "I just wanted to introduce a new friend of mine, Andy."

A tall boy with messy black hair and dark eyes stepped besides Fang.

"And we care, why?" Raven snapped, not liking the tension which was going on.

"Feisty chick, huh," Andy said, stepping closer to Raven and rubbing her shoulder. "I like that in my girl."

Raven pulled her shoulder away and glared at him. "Would you like it if I gave you a black eye."

"Raven, try and remain calm." Kori said, stepping besides Raven and trying to calm her down. Getting Raven angry was not a wise thing to do.

"Kori Anders, haven't seen you in a while." Fang said getting closer to the red head. A little too close for comfort.

"Back off, Fang." Jenn warned.

"Shut up, jinx." Fang snapped.

Jinx was a nasty little nick name that Jenn had received in middle school. She hated being called that. It always brought up bad memories for her.

Jade's eyes flickered with fury. "Who the hell do you think you are, you have no right to call her that!"

David, another one of Fang's muscle bound friends, came into view and glared at Jade. "If I was you, I'd watch what I say bitch."

Before any one knew it David was being pushed against the wall, his arm being twisted behind his back. Roy had him pinned to the wall, his over protective boyfriend side came into play. With each passing second Roy applied more pressure making David grunt in pain.

Jade grabbed Roy and struggled to pull him off. "Roy, stop please."

Roy reluctantly let him go and wrapped a protective arm around Jade. The others stepped in front of the girls protectively.

"What the hell is going on here, Fang?" Dick asked. His voice was ruff and you could tell he was angry, ready to fight if needed.

"Nothing, Grayson. We were all just talkin'."

"Right," Alain said sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So your way of talking involves threats."

It was then that a security guard came over. He was a rugged looking man with dirty blonde hair complete with the regular blue uniform. He had muscles the size of soccer balls. He eyed the teenagers and they immediately stayed quiet, none of them dared to push this mans buttons.

"Is their a problem here?" he asked.

"No problem at all," Fang said, glaring at Dick. "We were just leaving."

Fang and his friends left the others but not before crashing shoulders with Dick and the guys, a childish attempt to provoke them. The guard watched them leave then turned back to the others, his eyes demanding respect. "What about you all, are you leaving as well?"

"No...um, we were all actually going to see a movie." Kori said gently. She didn't want to upset the man in any way.

The guard nodded and went back to his job, leaving the teens in a awkward silence.

"So...I guess we should go home, huh?" Gar asked, breaking the silence.

"No, we came here to a see a movie and that's what we should do," Karen said. "I'll be damned if I let some sissy ass boys ruin my day."

"Ok then," Wally said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's go see a movie."

---

It was late into the evening and Raven stared at her father sitting across from her at the dinner table. He didn't say a word to her. Not even a hello. He had been like this all week. She just figured he had a rough time at work and that was why he was acting stubborn. After all, she was acting stubborn after the movie.

"Dad...are you okay?" she asked softly. She didn't want to make him upset.

"I'm fine." he grumbled and stood up from his seat. He took his dish and placed it the sink. After washing it he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Raven slumped back in her seat. She wasn't angry at him, after all he was trying. Without the beer to calm him down it was to be expected that he would be on edge. She just hoped that he didn't go back to his old ways.

She sighed. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry any more.

---

It was Friday and Raven was tired. The last couple of nights her dad went out and came home late. It made her wonder about him. What exactly was he doing?

"Hello, Raven," Karen waved her hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "I got my book, you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah."

Raven and Karen were currently walking down the hall to get to their third period class; math. They were near the door when some people stood in front of them, blocking their path. It was Andy and a couple of the guys from before. The girls narrowed their eyes.

"Andy, get the hell out the way." Karen snapped. They couldn't afford to be late to class, Ms.Rouge would skin them alive.

"Is that any way to talk to a old friend," Andy smirked. "Besides, Beecher, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to speak with Raven."

"Yeah, well I don't want to speak with you." Raven said as she pushed past him and his friends, Karen right beside her.

Unfortunately for them, Andy continued his advances by grabbing Raven's wrist and pulling her to face him.

"Were not done talking." he said, his voice filled with lust.

Raven looked at his grip and then at him. You couldn't tell it by looking at him but he was quite strong.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let. Go."

He tightened his grip on her wrist and laughed. "Or what?"

Before he knew it Raven had punched him hard across the face, making him lose his grip on her. He brought his hand to his face and touched his lip were blood was now pouring. It didn't look it, but Raven had quite the punch.

"You. Bitch!"

He didn't waste any time and back handed her. His hit was strong enough to send Raven to the ground, but Karen quickly caught her before she could hit the floor.

"I'll teach you to mess with me."

Andy advanced near them but never got the chance to hit either of them. At that moment Vic and Jenn had turned the corner and saw the trouble. Seeing his girlfriend and his friend in trouble, Vic didn't waste any time and jumped into action, tackling Andy to the ground. Jenn fell to her knees to see if Raven was okay. Raven nodded her head, but was more worried about Vic at the moment. Andy and his friends jumped Vic. Karen immediately rushed to Vic's side.

That's when a fight broke out.

All the commotion caused a huge crowd to gather around, each student pushing their way in to see what was going on. It also alerted the teachers as well. Security guards came to break up the fighting. The guards pulled them away from each other, the teens struggled in their grasp.

"What is going on here?" One security guard asked through all the noise which was now taking place. The teachers did their best to bring the other students back to class.

"Ask them! Their the ones that keep harassing us!" Karen yelled, pointing at Andy and his friends.

"Us!" he snapped back. "Raven's the one who threw the first punch."

"Alright, settle down," the guard warned them and they stopped their argument. "Were gonna figure this out in the principles office.

---

The teens sat in the principles office. It was rather large, no doubt the best for Mr.Wilson. Right now Andy and his friends were all sitting in the principles office, explaining their side of the story. No doubt they were trying to pin all the blame on them. All they could do was wait.

"Ow." Vic whined.

"Sorry," Karen said being more gentle with her touch as she held a ice pack to Vic's face. "Just be still."

Vic had taken a nasty punch in the jaw during the fight and Karen was currently tending to his needs. They had all taken a hit during the fight and it showed. Karen's new top had been ripped and she used Vic's jacket to cover herself up. Jenn looked a mess. Her hair was ruffled and her clothes were dirty. Raven held a ice pack to her face as well.

Only the second month of school and they were already in a fight. A perfect way to start the year and by lunch time they were sure word would have gotten around about their scuffle. It was a small price to pay for defending a friend.

The door opened to Mr.Wilson's office and out walked Andy with his friends. They all had a smug look on their face. Mr.Wilson stepped into view and called them into his office.

---

They explained their side of the story and Mr.Wilson leaned back into his seat. The silence was anything but comfortable. They couldn't help but be intimidated by this man. Mr.Wilson wasn't your average principle. He was a brute. He enjoyed the power he held over the students and liked to see them squirm.

"I believe you."

The teens looked back at one another then at him. "You do?"

"I do. Since the day Andy has arrived here, him and his friends have been nothing but trouble. I only wish I could have caught Fang with them."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir, what do you plan to do with them?" Jenn asked. She wanted nothing more then for those bastards to pay.

"They shall be suspended, Ms.Hexe."

"So are we free to go?" Vic asked, wanting nothing more then to get out of this room. Being in the principles office wasn't a favorite of his.

"In some degree, yes, you are free to go, but I'm afraid I'll have to inflict punishment on all of you as well." His voice sounded as if he was disappointed to be doing this, but his face said otherwise.

"But I thought you believed us." Karen said, shocked at the fact they were to be punished as well.

"I do, but you were all fighting as well and as principle I have to enforce the rules. And fighting is against school policy."

"So are we suspended too?" Jenn asked, getting worried.

"No, but I think it would be best for you to leave school grounds for the rest of the day. I will also have to make a phone call to your parents --."

"Parents?" Raven asked.

"Yes, your parents are to be informed of today's events."

Raven sighed and leaned back in her seat. She was in trouble now.

---

One by one each one of the parent's arrived, each one of them stepping into Mr.Wilson's office and reappearing with a scold on their face. Their parents were upset, but were thankful that their child was not being suspended. Raven's father finally appeared from Mr.Wilson's office. You could tell by the look on his face that he was mad. Raven stood from her seat and walked up to him.

"Dad, I'm--."

"Were leaving, now."

Her arms fell silently to her side and she mouthed a good-bye to her friends. She rushed out the door to follow her father, walking closely behind him, the fear evident in her eyes.

---

The car ride was long and silent, neither person in the car said anything. Their was tension in the car and you could tell by the scold on her father's face and the grip he had on the wheel that he was not happy. Raven was actually thankful to finally reach home. She walked in first and her father followed her. Raven made her way to the front of the stairs when her father called out to her.

"Were do you think your going?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face.

"You wanna explain to me why I had to pick you up from school for fighting?" his voice was anything above a whisper.

Raven found herself frozen, unable to move or talk.

"I had to leave work early behind this shit!" his voice was loud and he stepped closer to her. "Do you have anything to say?!"

Raven shook her head and looked down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

She knew she should have looked up, but she couldn't. She was afraid to look at him. To look into those dark eyes filled with anger.

He grabbed her arm and gripped it tight. "Look at me."

Her eyes immediately looked up, but not because he told her to. When he spoke to her she could smell the liquor in his breath.

"...you lied," she whispered, her eyes widened in realization. He let go of her arm and turned his back to her. "You never stopped, did you?"

It all made sense to her now. Why he had been moody. Why he was going out late at night. Everything made sense now.

"You've been lying to me this whole time!"

"I haven't been lying. It's just been a few drinks."

"Your nothing but a liar and a drunk!"

That's when he did something Raven would never forget. He punched her. His eyes seemed to glow with hate. Hate that was directed at her. As soon as she saw the look in his eyes she tried to escape, but he held her back. The room filled with her cries of anguish. She was trapped in a storm, with no one to help her.

------------------------------

**FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE.I WANNA GIVE A BIG THANKS TO Agent of the Divine One, Starsoffire, Kool-Wolf, milkshakelvr, Pirategirl0, longhairedhorse, AlwaysLoveYou, And TTforlife FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.**

**NEXT CHAPTER ONE OF RAVEN'S FRIENDS FIND OUT ABOUT HER SECRET.BUT WHO? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	14. Dare you to move

**DEDICATED TO Kool-Wolf. THANKS FOR THE INSPIRING WORDS.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

The weekend came and passed. It was now the start of a brand new week and the students hurried to get to their first period class on time.

"So your parents took your car and grounded you?"

"Yupe."

Vic was currently telling his friends about the fight he was involved in on Friday. Fighting was a big 'no' with his parents and the price costed him big. His car.

"What about you, Karen?" Kori asked. "Did your parents also inflict punishment?"

Karen nodded. "They took my cell phone and everything."

"I can't believe they would just attack you guys like that," Dick said punching his hand. "If only I'd been there."

"I'm just glad their suspended." Kori said with a sigh of relief. The others nodded in agreement.

Their was less then five minutes till class started and the door crashed open. In walked Gar panting with a light sweat. He walked over to his friends and crashed on to his desk.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Vic asked.

"Fine...just to catch my breath," Gar leaned back in his seat and looked over at his friends. His eyes fell to the empty seat next to him. He cocked a brow. "Where's Raven."

Raven wasn't one to be late when it came to school.

"Raven called me and said she would not be attending school today." Kori said, sitting in her seat since she was leaning against the wall.

"Is that all she told you, Kori?" Karen asked. "I tried calling her and everything but she never answered. I haven't spoke to or seen her all weekend."

Kori shook her head. "Neither have I. She just called last night to let me know she won't be in school today."

"Is she sick or something?" Dick asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know, she kept the conversation short."

"That's weird." Vic said.

"Hello," Gar cut in. "This is Raven were talking about. Weird is a main character in her world. I'm sure everything is fine."

The door opened and Mr.Mod stepped in. He placed his brief case on the desk and opened it, pulling out a stack of papers. He turned around and grinned. This could only mean one thing...pop quiz.

---

Her whole body trembled in pain. Her pillow was soaked with tears that wouldn't stop. Taking off her sheets she pulled her feet out and let them touch the ground. She pushed herself out of bed and almost screamed in agony. The pain was almost unbearable. Her muscle's begged her to let them rest but Raven wasn't one to let pain stop her. The steps she took was small and clung on to her side. She needed to look at herself, she needed to see her face.

Finally making it over to her desk she took hold of the hand mirror that was resting on it. She closed her eyes and brought the mirror to her face. Opening her eyes she stared at her reflection.

The once pale but full of life face wasn't their any more. The unique purple eyes was clouded with tears. Black and blue bruises covered most of her face and a cut was on her upper lip. A single tear rolled down her face and on to the floor.

She grabbed the mirror in her hand and hurled it to the wall. It crashed into the wall and fell to the floor in broken pieces. Her hand cupped her mouth and more tears fell. She fell to the floor and sobbed.

---

It was now lunch time and the cafeteria was full. The students of Jump City was graced with both an indoor and outdoor cafeteria. It was such a beautiful day outside the gang decided to eat outside. Taking hold of their tray's they grabbed a table and sat down to eat.

"Man, get your stinkin' tofu away from me!" Vic said pushing the fork that Gar was trying to shove into his mouth away.

"You eat everything else," Gar protested. "Why not tofu."

"Because it's crap."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

The two continued to fight each other on the subject. Although Kori did her best to try and stop them, she failed.

"I wish Raven was here," Dick said. "She always knows how to shut them up."

"Well, I tried." Kori said, giving up.

"Let me try." said Karen, standing up and walking over to the arguing couple.

They were so focus on yelling at each other they didn't even notice her. She took hold of both boys by their neck and pulled them in. Their heads collided into each other and they immediately grabbed their heads to stop the throbbing pain. Karen smirked and the two looked up glaring at her.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For not shutin' up."

"It was you boyfriend fault. He started it!"

And thus a argument began...again, but this time Karen managed to get pulled into it. All their yelling brought attention to their table.

"Wanna slip away?" Dick whispered to Kori.

Kori nodded and followed him away from their table leaving the three to argue. The two of them was making their way to the door to walk back inside when a voice stopped them.

"Cutie, can I have word."

Kori turned around to face Xavier. "Of course, what is it?"

Xavier made his way over to Kori and stepped in front of her, pushing Dick to the side who burned holes into Xavier's back.

"Nothing important, just wondering if your free this afternoon."

"I don't have anything planned, why?"

"I was hoping you'd like to join for a bit to eat after school."

"I'd love to. I'll meet you after school."

"Sounds good. See you then."

He walked away with a proud face as the bell rang. Dick gritted his teeth and glared at him as he walked away. If looks could kill, Xavier would be dead now.

"Dick, come on. Were gonna be late." Kori called out to him as she was currently walking inside.

Dick sighed and followed her inside.

---

Gathering up her things she made her way to the bathroom. She was glad that the bathroom was across from her room. The shorter the distance to walk the better. Stepping into the bathroom she locked it behind her. Placing her clothes on top of the toilet seat she began to undress. As she removed her clothes the bruises on her body became clear for her to see.

Lifting up her hand she touched her arm as gently as possible. She winched in pain. Raven shook the pain away and continued to undress. Removing the last of her clothes she threw them into the hamper and slipped into the cool water. She sighed in relief as the muscle's in her body began to relax.

---

Gar threw his back pack over his shoulder and walked out the classroom to his locker. Taking out what he needed he closed his locker door. He sighed. Since Vic didn't have his car he would have to walk home. That's when a voice called out to him.

"Gar!" Kori yelled, running up to him. "Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the red head as she made her way up to him. "What's up, Kori?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Gar was a bit puzzled but he nodded. It was weird for someone to ask him a favor because it was normally him to be the one asking. "Sure, what can I do?"

"Your walking home right?"

"Well I was wondering since you pass Raven's house on they way if you could give her this for me," Kori said handing him a small stack of papers. "It's her homework. Her teachers wanted me to give it to her but I promised to meet Xavier after school."

Gar wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Why, Kori, look at you. And here I thought you had your eyes on Dick."

"I'm just going out with a friend. Nothing else. So, can you give this to Raven for me?" She folded her hands in front of her and gave him the look. "Please."

The look was a certain face Kori would make when she was asking for something. Almost no one could refuse her when she gave the look. Gar sighed. He couldn't refuse now.

"Sure. It's not a problem."

"Oh, thank you, Gar!" Kori yelled, wrapping her arms around him in pure joy and rewarding him with one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Kori...air...please."

Kori detached herself from him and smiled. "Sorry. Oh, tell Raven hi for me too."

He nodded and she walked away. Gar waved good-bye and began to walk the path which lead to Raven's house. He sighed.

"I so need a moped."

---

Raven slipped out of her bath and began to get dressed. She really needed that bath. It helped relax her and loosen up her muscle's. She had just slipped on her black tank top when the door bell rang. Raven didn't think much of it and ignored it but the bell kept ringing.

"Bastard," she said under her breath. "Probably forgot his key."

Grabbing her sweater she walked down stairs. The bath had done wonders for her body, and even though the pain was still their it didn't hurt as much. Walking down the stairs she put on her sweater. It matched her outfit perfectly. All black. The perfect color to describe how she felt. Grabbing the doorknob she pulled the door open.

A pair of shocked purple eyes met a pair of green ones.

"Raven..."

The air was still as the two teens looked at each other. If she had known Gar was going to be at the door she would have never opened. The silence was suffocating and Raven felt as if she couldn't breath.

"What happened to your face?" Gar asked bringing his hand to her cheek.

He had known she got into a fight, but from what he heard she only gotten hit once. _' Why is her face all bruised up like that?' _he asked himself.

She saw his hand coming and she quickly pushed it away. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Now if don't mind I'm really tired so could you please go."

She didn't even wait for answer and began to shut the door. Instinct took over and Gar put his foot in the way and his hand on the door, forcing it to stay open. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"Gar, please just go."

"No way, what happened to you. I mean, are you okay?" he said, pushing his way in.

Raven wasn't strong enough to fight him so he walked in and she shut the door behind him. The last thing she needed was to create a scene for the whole neighborhood to see.

"Nothing happened. I wasn't watching what I was doing and hit myself with the door by accident." her hair fell over her face and she tucked it behind her ear.

Gar's eyes widened. When she lifted up her arm the sleeve to her sweater went down. On her arm were a lot more bruises. Being firm but gentle he grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve all the way up.

"A door, huh? Am I supposed to believe this was done by a door." His voice was a little higher then he wanted it to be, but he couldn't help but be a little angry about the fact that she was lying to him.

Raven snatched her arm away and pulled her sleeve down, glaring at him. "Like I said before, it's nothing."

"Raven, why are you lying. I admit, I can be stupid at times but I am not blind. That is not nothing!"

"It's my problem and I'll deal with it!"

By this point they were both glaring at each other and yelling.

"Deal with what?"

"It's none of your business, now get out!" She pushed him to the door but it was a lot harder then it looked.

"Raven, why are you pushing me away. I'm just trying to help you!"

She stopped pushing and snapped at him. "I don't need you help! I'm a big girl, Gar, and my life is of none of your concern."

"You're my friend, you are my concern!"

"Oh please. Never in my life did I consider you my friend. Just because you say so doesn't make it true!"

She instantly regretted those words. The look of pain on Gar's face was easy to read. She had hit a soft spot and it hurt him.

"Gar...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She reached out to touch his shoulder but he backed away.

He was angry and he looked hurt. "Yes you did. You don't want my help fine, see if I care."

"Gar..."

He reached in his back pack and pulled out her homework, setting it on the coffee table. She picked it up and looked at it, then she looked up at him. He neared the door and opened it. Before he walked out he looked at her one last time.

"That's your homework in case your wondering. Kori wanted me to give it to you. She missed you today in school. We all did."

His sudden words made her feel guilty and before she knew it, he was gone.

---

It was Tuesday and the sun rose, bringing in light to the room. The alarm clock by his bed alerted him, telling him it was time to get up. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't feel good, he didn't feel good at all.

Guilt.

The feeling of guilt over whelmed him. He felt terrible for walking out on her like that yesterday.

"Garfield, honey!" His mother's voice called for him down stairs. "If you don't get up you'll be late!"

He threw his green sheets off of himself and jumped out of bed, sprinting to the door and opening it. "Okay, mom!"

Picking out his clothes for today he got dressed and grabbed his green book-bag that was on his desk with numerous things that belong to him. When he pulled his book-bag of the desk a single paper fell. He bent down to pick it up and a small smile graced his lips. It was a picture oh him and his friends when they were younger. His eyes fell to the girl with purple eyes.

"Raven..."

His eyes flickered with determination. He was going to help her, whether she liked it or not. Thing was...he didn't know how.

---

The day seemed to be passing by rather quickly and it was already seventh period; gym. Mr.Blood paired the teens into groups of two and had them do an exercise course. Kori was paired with Gar and the two were currently doing laps, running side by side. Their turn came to and end and the next team went up which was Wally and Kitten. Wally had to keep his pace slow, which was something entirely new to the track star, just so Kitten could keep up. Kori giggled when Kitten tripped but was surprised to see Gar remain silent. When something like this happened, especially to Kitten, he was the first to make a joke.

"Gar, are you okay?" Kori asked, concern in her voice.

"Huh...you say something?" He wasn't even paying attention to the red head. His thoughts were fixed else where.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed kind of out of it."

"Kori. if you had a friend who was in trouble, what would you do?"

Kori blinked a couple of times before answering. "I would do everything I can to help."

"But what if your friend doesn't want your help and you have no idea what to do."

Kori raised a brow. "Gar, is something wrong?"

"No...it's just..." He trailed off not sure what to say. He didn't know whether or not to tell Kori.

"Gar, you know you can tell me anything," Kori said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your not in trouble are you?"

He shook his head. "No..." Before he could say any more the bell rang. He turned to Kori. "We better go. I don't wanna be late."

She nodded and followed him, her thought were puzzled. _' Why was Gar so depressed all of a sudden' _she asked herself.

---

The day finally ended and Gar began his walk, but not to his house. To Raven's. During his last period class he gave a lot of thought to the situation. Raven was his friend and nothing else mattered to him as long as she was safe. So he decided to talk to her and apologize for yesterday.

He sighed deeply. He was getting closer to Raven's house. As soon as he turned the corner he would be on her street. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. Turning the corner, her house came into view. That's when he saw her father walking out the house and to his car, driving away. Gar didn't think much of it as he was more concerned about Raven.

He walked up to her door and knocked. There was no answer. Leaning his ear against the door he didn't hear any thing. Almost by impulse he brought his hand to the door knob. The door was unlocked. He pushed the door open and his whole body went still.

"Raven!"

---

Her head was pounding and her body felt too weak to move. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her living room, no shock to her, but she was shocked to see who was sitting across from her.

"Gar."

He lifted up his head and smiled. "Your up. I was so worried."

She lifted herself up into a sitting position causing the damp cloth to fall from her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize and found you passed out on the floor."

"I thought you were mad at me." she said.

"I thought you were mad at me so I came to apologize," Gar said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

The room fell silent.

"I saw you dad."

Her eyes widened but she didn't look at him. "You did?"

Gar nodded. "Did he do this to you?"

Raven didn't answer him. Instead she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Raven, please," he begged. "Don't shut me out. Did he do this to you?"

"Yes."

Gar didn't know what to say. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the phone. He immediately grabbed it. This caught Raven's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police."

Raven quickly grabbed the phone from him and turned it off. "You can't do that."

He stared at her completely shocked. "Why? Raven, look at what he's done to you."

"I know," she said, frustrated. "But he's my father."

"So what, you just want to pretend like this isn't happening? Your just gonna ignore it!"

"That's what I want," she turned her attention to him and looked him in the eye. "And I want you to ignore it. Just pretend this never happened."

"Raven, you can't be serious." He couldn't believe she was asking him to do this.

"I am."

Gar stood up from his seat. "Why are you protecting him?"

"You don't understand. He's the only family I have left," she stood up and walked over to the other side, her back facing him. "He's all I have left and I need to believe he's gonna change. That he _will _change."

"He's not going to change!"

Raven didn't say any thing, she just stared at the wall. Gar walked closer to her but she stopped him.

"You should go. He'll be here soon."

Gar stood in his place, not sure of what to do. His gut told him to stay but his mind told him to listen to Raven. He didn't know what to do.

"Please, Gar, just go."

He lowered his gaze. "Fine, but promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise."

With out thinking he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened and she tensed, but soon relaxed, returning the hug.

---

An hour had passed since Gar's departure and Raven now laid in her bed. She didn't want to admit it, but Gar made sense. Maybe she should get out while she can, but then what would happen after that? For once in her life she didn't know what to do. That's when some one from down stairs called out to her.

"Raven, I need you to come down stairs!"

She knew that voice. That voice belonged to her father. She didn't waste any time and made her way down stairs. The last thing she needed was to give him an accuse to be angry. When she saw him, she could tell something was different about him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he wore a proud look on his face while he spoke. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, almost worried about what the answer may be.

"Were moving."

------------------------------------------

**SPECAIL THANKS TO Kool-Wolf, Sulan123, AlwaysLoveYou, TTforlife, Agent of the Divine One, dolphinluver21, Pirategirl0, cookiesruletheworld, milkshakelvr, longhairedhorse, Starsoffire, Star 4 Robin And TearsandSorrow FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	15. Dare you to move part 2

Her whole world went still. Her mind tried to process the words that were just spoken. Did she hear right? Was he serious? Moving? Maybe she heard wrong. It couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry...could you repeat that." She was praying that she heard wrong. That her mind just played a trick on her.

"I said were moving." her father said, a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself twice.

Her eyes widened. She had heard right after all. But how could this be true? She needed answers.

"How is this possible?" she asked, stepping out of his way as he made his way to the couch.

He sat down and grabbed the remote. "I got a promotion. Higher pay, the works," he said as he flicked through the channels. "But the job is in a new city and I have to get there as soon as possible so we'll be leaving by next week."

Her mind raced with thoughts. She couldn't leave. Her whole life was here. The friends that she grew up with, school, everything that was important to her. Leaving would destroy her. She would be all alone. Alone with him. She couldn't move, she didn't want to. Maybe she could get him to change his mind.

"Why do we have to move? Can't you get a job here?" she asked. Anything would do as long as she didn't have to leave Jump City.

"I'm sorry, but no." he said firmly.

"But my whole life is in Jump City. You can't do this to me."

He turned off the television and glared at her. "I can and I will. I'm the parent and you obey my rules."

"No. I refuse to leave. You can't make me!"

He didn't care for her tone and stood up from the couch. "You need to learn how to show some respect."

He advanced towards her and Raven saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look as last time. She took a step back, knowing full well what he planned to do. Her eyes darted for a way out. She backed into a wall and watched him as her came closer. His fist were balled up and his eyes had the same glow of hate. He was going to hit her again. Once again she would feel his wrath, taste her own blood in her mouth, cry tears and beg for the pain to go away. Not this time.

She grabbed the lamp on the table and threw it at him. He instantly ducked and Raven took this as her chance to escape. She made a dash for the door and quickly ran out. The street was filled with his yells and curses. Raven didn't look back, not once. She just kept running, ignoring the pain in her legs. She had to get far away from him.

---

A gentle breeze passed by him, touching his skin. He had came to the park after the talk he had with Raven. He had been wandering around since. The park offered a peaceful silence that gave him the opportunity to think. And he really needed to clear his head right now, his thoughts were in a mess.

"Maybe if I sit down for awhile." he said to himself.

He made his way to the park benches to see that it was already occupied. A teenage girl sat with her face buried in her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. Although he couldn't see her face, Gar felt he knew this girl from some where. Slowly he made his way up to her. Upon hearing some one's foot steps the girl looked up.

"Raven?" Gar was shocked to see her here of all places. The park wasn't a normal hang out place for her. What shocked him even more was the tears that fell from her eyes. He took the empty seat next to her and looked at her. "What happened?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and answered him. "He didn't hit me if that's what your thinking. I ran before he could get the chance."

"So then what happened?"

Raven took a deep breath and sighed. "He wants me to move away...with him."

"What!" Gar shouted, getting a few stares from the people that passed by and a stern look from Raven. "Please tell me that you said no."

"If I said yes, would I be here now."

"Are you okay."

It took awhile but she nodded. "I'm just tired, and I can't go back home."

A small smile formed on his lips when she said she didn't want to go home. He gave some thought to the situation and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the bench. He pulled at her hand, a gesture for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"Kori's. She'll know what to do."

Raven stopped in her tracks and pulled her hand away. "Gar...I can't..."

"For once would you just listen to me," Gar cut her off before she could say anymore. "You can't keep this hidden. Right now you need to trust your friends."

Raven was a little surprised by his sudden words. She had no idea Gar could be so...wise. This was the same guy who loves to play pranks and watch cartoons. Yet here he was, acting completely different. She would lying is she said it didn't weird her out.

"I need you trust me." He held out his hand to her.

She gave little thought to it and took his hand.

---

Kori sat on her couch in the living room. The television was on and she was watching one of her favorite soap operas. In her hands was a big bag of chips. Surrounding her were other sorts and varieties of junk food. Komi was spending the night at her friend Donna's house so Kori was home alone, left to wallow alone on today's events. It was common of her to eat junk food when she was upset. It all happened today in school.

_**Flashback**_

_It was lunch time and Kori was sitting at a table with Dick. Vic and Karen had to help out Mr.Mod as punishment for being late. They would have been early had they rode in Vic's car, but he still had to wait till the end of the week to get it back from his parents. Gar had been spaced out all morning and had came to lunch with them but later left saying he wasn't hungry._

_Kori was in good mood and Dick couldn't help but to wonder if it was because of her date with Xavier yesterday. The thought of Xavier made his blood boil. Then he realized he was alone with Kori. It was the perfect chance to get the details about her date._

_"So...Kori," he started, grabbing the red heads attention. "About yesterday, what happened?"_

_Kori raised a brow not knowing what he was talking about. "What about yesterday?"_

_Dick sighed. He wanted to approach this being casual. Now he was being forced to blurt it all out. "You know, your date with Xavier."_

_Kori almost giggled. "It wasn't a date."_

_"Oh really." he said, sounding skeptical._

_"Yes really." she snapped back._

_"Do you have a thing for him?"_

_"What? No! He's a friend. Why would you think that?"_

_"I don't know, because you always throwing yourself at him."_

_"I do not throw myself at him!" Now she pissed._

_"Sure, that's why your always going out with him!"_

_"I can not believe you." she said, standing up from her seat and walking away._

_"Yeah, go run to Xavier!" he shouted._

_Kori stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. Storming over to him she grabbed his drink and splashed it in his face. She smiled to herself and walked off._

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking back on it now it all seemed silly to her. Maybe she should call him. After all she did kind of overreact. But then again he had no right to judge. He goes out with girls all the time and she never acted like that, even though she did want to. She threw the empty bag of chips on the table and grabbed the phone. She waited till the person on the other line picked up.

_"Hello."_

"Hi, Dick." Even over the phone she could be shy around him.

_"Kori? Why--."_

"I'm sorry!" She cut him off rather loudly.

_"Huh?"_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and throwing a drink in your face."

On the other end of the line, Dick laid back in his bed. He was a little surprised that she called, but happy none the less. _"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. If you wanna date Xavier...I guess it's fine with me."_

"But that's the thing, I'm only friends with Xavier. I don't wanna date him."

Dick sighed deeply and ran a hand though his hair. _"If you say so."_

If she was next to him she would have seen the grin plastered to his face.

"So, best friends again." she said with a smile.

He smiled as well. _"Did we ever stop."_

She giggled and then heard a knocking coming from her door. "Gotta go, someone's at the door. I'll see you tomorrow?"

_"Yeah. Later."_ With that said he hung up the phone.

Kori put the phone down and walked over to the door. A shock came over her as she stared into the eyes of two of her best friends.

"Gar...Raven...," she was especially shocked to see Raven. "What happened to you?"

Raven looked to Gar and he nodded his head, she then turned back to Kori. "I'll explain everything, but can we come in?"

"Yes, of course." Kori said moving out of the way and letting them pass.

She shut the door behind them and followed them to the living room. Raven sat down and Gar grabbed a bag of chips.

"What's with all the junk food?" Gar asked, munching down on the chips.

"I had a disagreement with Dick, but it's been taken care off." Kori said, sitting down across from Raven.

Gar shrugged and continued to eat the chips, finishing them up. That explained the big stain on Dick's shirt today.

"Raven, what happened to your face?" Kori asked, grabbing her two friends attention.

Raven looked down and shifted in her seat. She knew she could trust Kori but she still didn't feel comfortable. Gar put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath she looked over at Kori.

"Remember when I didn't come to school," Kori nodded her head and Raven continued. "This is why."

"I still don't understand. Was this done by the fight?"

Raven shook her head. "No...it was done by..."

The door bell rang before she could continue. Kori looked to Raven then to Gar. Gar got up and walked to the door. He looked in the peak-hole and ran back to the living room. A look of worry all over his face.

"Raven, it's your dad."

Raven looked at Kori with fear in her eyes. "He can't find me."

Although she had no idea what was going on, Kori nodded in understanding. "You two hide."

They nodded and hid behind the sofa. Once they were in a good hiding position Kori answered the door. It was just like Gar said, Raven's father was there. His black hair was in a mess and he looked stressed.

"Mr.Roth, can I help you?" Kori said with a fake smile. Something about him didn't seem right all of a sudden. Why would Raven and Gar suddenly be so afraid of him?

"Kori, I know it's late and I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Raven?"

"Raven...no I haven't."

"She hasn't come home and I was wondering if she came here..." he said looking over Kori.

Kori blocked his view. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh. I'm worried about her, she hasn't called or anything."

Gar clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. If he could he would have jumped over the couch and beat him senseless. Raven put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Well if I get any word from her I'll let you know." He nodded and Kori closed the door.

She walked back to the living room to let them know the coast was clear. They came out of hiding to see Kori with a stern look. Kori never was one to be stern. This could only mean one thing; she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Some one wants to explain to me what is going on."

---

A while later Kori was told the whole story. Words couldn't describe how she felt, but most of all...she felt like a terrible friend. She was angry at herself for not being able to see the signs. Raven had to assure her that it wasn't her fault. It ended with them shedding a few tears and promising to never keep secrets from each other again.

Since Raven couldn't go home Kori let her stay in one of the guest rooms. Gar begged Kori to let him stay over. He gave 'the look' and Kori immediately caved in and said yes. He then had to beg his mom to let him stay over. After much begging she said yes as well. Kori was currently standing outside Raven's door, watching her sleep. Next to her was Gar. The two of them were silent until Kori spoke up.

"This is what you wanted to tell me earlier, isn't it?

Gar could only nod.

She walked off and he followed her. She walked down stairs and sat down on the living room couch. Gar took the seat besides her.

"What happens now?" he asked, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands.

"I don't know."

"We can't let her go back their."

"We can't make any decisions for her, Gar. No matter how much we want to. We need to talk this over with Raven and respect her wishes."

Gar ran his hand through his hair and leaned back, sighing deeply. "What if she wants to go back to him...you'll let her stay with him?"

Kori turned her head to look at him. "I'll be damned if I let her stay with him."

--------------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO AlwaysLoveYou, Kool-Wolf, TTforlife, Pirategirl0, Starsoffire, Sulan123, milkshakelvr, RoseXxxXThorn, cookiesruletheworld, dolphinluver21, Star 4 Robin AND longhairedhorse FOR REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	16. Breakaway

Morning came and Raven was greeted by the sunlight touching her skin. She couldn't remember when she slept this good. She felt safe with Gar and Kori in her corner. It all seemed like a dream to her. A deep sigh escaped her lips as it was time to face reality. Wrapping herself in her sweater she went down stairs.

Kori was morning person so it was no surprise to see her up bright and early. Raven sat down on the table and Kori placed a cup of hot tea in front of her. Pulling out the seat next to Raven, Kori sat down.

"Did you sleep good?" Kori asked, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Yeah. I can't thank you enough for letting me spend the night."

"No thanks are needed. You needed help and I helped you. That's what friends are for." Kori flashed one of her famous smiles.

"I guess your right," Raven said, looking around. "Speaking of friends, where's Gar?"

"Probably still sleeping. You know how he likes to slack off."

"I do not slack off."

Both girls turned to see Gar walking in the kitchen.

"Fine, you don't slack off but you are lazy." said Raven.

Gar mumbled some thing in response that the girls couldn't quite understand. He poured himself some tea and began to drink it. A look of pure disgust came upon his face as he spit the tea out. His antics caused the girls to laugh. He poured the rest of the tea in the sink. He walked up to the girls and sat down, setting the seat backwards. The tiny group of friends fell silent.

"Raven...we need to discuss what's going to happen," Kori said. "What ever you decided we'll support you in any way we can."

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I don't know what I want."

"Please don't tell me that your going back to that jerk." Gar said.

Raven shook her head. "It's not that easy, Gar. I live with that jerk."

"So, just move out."

"Oh yeah, it's that easy, Gar," Raven said sarcastically. "Where am I supposed to live?"

"You could live with me." Gar blurted out.

"Yeah...I don't think that's a good idea." Raven said.

"You could always stay here." Kori said, sipping her tea.

"Kori, I can't ask you to do that for me."

"But your not asking me. I'm asking you."

"Kori, I really appreciate this but I can't stay here."

"Why not? There's plenty of room, Komi is always staying over at Donna's house and if your worried about space I promise I'll respect that."

"Have you given any thought to this. I mean, what about your parents?"

"I'll make them agree, what ever it takes. Remember when we were little and we always used to say we would be room mates. It will be so much fun."

"Come on, Raven," Gar helped persuade. "This is the best possible solution to your problems."

Both Kori and Gar looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please."

Raven couldn't bear to look at them when they had those puppy dog eyes. She could feel herself giving in. It was like they were hypnotizing her with their eyes.

"Fine," Raven said. "I'll live with you."

"Yes!" Both Gar and Kori said in union. They were practically jumping up for joy. Kori couldn't stand it any more and gave Raven a bone-crushing hug.

"Kori...personal space...remember." Raven said. She was happy but she was still the same old Raven, and she didn't do hugs.

"Sorry." Kori said letting go, a smile on her face.

"Dudettes, you know what this means right," Gar ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of ice cream. "Ice cream!"

"It's a little bit too early for ice cream, Gar." Kori said.

"Actually, ice cream sounds good." Raven said with a small smile on her lips.

"Well we better make this quick because we have school." Kori reminded taking a spoon full of chocolate ice cream.

"Damn, I forgot about that." Gar said, dipping his spoon in to the carton.

"We have a problem..." Raven said placing her spoon down. "What about the others."

"Raven, it's your choice. Whether you decided to tell them or not we'll back you up." Kori said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Raven looked to Gar and he nodded.

"I want to tell them. Their my friends too and they deserve the truth."

"Alright then," Kori said standing up and looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. "It's almost time for school. Are you coming with us, Raven?"

Raven shook her head. "I'll like to stay here for today."

"Okay then," said Kori. "Is their any thing else you need?"

"If it's okay with you, can the others come over after school? I wanna tell them today."

Kori nodded her head and past a glance at Gar. He gave her the kind of look that says 'meet me outside'. Kori walked out leaving Raven alone with Gar. For a short while the two just looked at each other in silence.

"Will you be okay," Gar asked. "You know, being here alone."

"I'll be fine. Now go before your late." she said while giving him a push to the door.

"Fine, I'm going. Geez, you don't have to be so bossy."

"I learn from the best."

He flashed her a quick smile before leaving with Kori. Raven watched the two leave and shut the door behind them. She needed some alone time to clear her head.

---

Dick leaned back in his chair with a cool smile on his face. His feet were kicked up on the chair next to him and his hands were behind his head. He felt pretty good knowing Kori wasn't romantically involved with Xavier. The door opened and in walked Vic and Karen. Vic had a wide smile on his face as well.

"Why are you so happy?" Karen asked.

"No reason. Why are you so happy?" he asked Vic.

Vic took out a pair of keys and swung them around his finger. "I got my baby back."

"How'd you manage that?"

Vic's parents were strict people, never allowing Vic to slack off. If he did they were sure to make him learn never to do it again. To see Vic with his car keys back so soon was surprising.

"I made some agreements and some begging was involved," Vic said. "But it was all worth it to get my car back."

Karen pushed Dick's feet off her seat and sat down. Her eyes looked around the room. "Where are the others?"

Before Dick could answer, the door opened and in walked Kori and Gar.

Karen frowned at Gar's appearance. "Gar, I know you don't like to shower but you could have at least changed your shirt."

"Hey! I do so shower," he said while crossing his arms in front of him. "I just didn't get the chance to change my clothes because I spent the night over at Kori's house--."

"What!"

Every one looked over at Dick for his outburst. His once happy grin was wiped clean off his face and it was that he was jealous.

"Why where you at Kori's?" he said while pointing a finger at Gar. He was Kori's best friend and he had never spent the night over at her house.

"What's the matter, Dick," Vic teased, poking at Dick's arm. "Afraid Gar might steal Kori."

"Dude, sick and wrong," Gar said. He then turned to Kori. "No offense."

"None taken."

The door opened and Mr.Mod walked in commanding the students to take their seats.

"I wanna talk about this later." Dick whispered to Gar.

Gar gulped knowing how over protected Dick could be with Kori.

---

It was now lunch time and the group sat down to enjoy their meals. Dick had finally calmed down after Gar assured him nothing was going on between him and Kori. Their was nothing really to talk about so they ate in silence. It was the perfect time for Kori to ask the others to her house.S he looked over at Gar and he seemed to know what she was thinking and nodded his head.

"Guys," Kori began, waiting for every one's attention. They stopped eating and looked up at her. "Is it okay if you all come over to my house after school? It's really important."

"Sure, Kori." Karen said. Vic nodded his head in agreement. Kori looked over at Dick.

"It's okay with me, but why do you need us?"

Kori looked over at Gar not sure of what to say. The bell rang and Gar was actually thankful he had to go to class.

"Class time," he said standing up from his seat. "Can't be late."

He practically made a dash for the door. The others looked to Kori for an explanation. She grabbed her book bag and stood up.

"I'll see you all in class," she walked off and called out to them. "Remember, after school, my house!"

The three stood in their seats with confused faces.

"Their hiding something." Vic said.

"But what?" added Karen.

"I don't know...," Dick said, wondering what Kori and Gar were hiding. "But I guess we'll find out after school."

---

Raven laid down on the thick purple sheets that belonged to her new room. She was looking up at the ceiling. She had done a lot of thinking and knew living with Kori would be best for her, but that wasn't the only thing she thought about. Almost the entire day she thought about her family. She laughed at this. The family she once had destroyed her life. Her mother abandoned her and her father abused her.

Where was the family at in that equation. It was then that she realized something. She did have family. Her friends. They were the people she could always count on. The ones who stood by her and helped her when she needed it most. With them by her side she knew that she would be able to move on. Hearing a car pull in she got up and walked over to the window. Outside was Dick and Vic's cars. Taking a deep breath she headed downstairs.

---

Opening up the door her friends walked in with her friends walked in with her right behind them. Kori lead them into the living room where they could all sit down.

"Kori, what's this all about," Dick asked. "How come you needed us here?"

"Actually, I didn't need you guys here. Some one else did."

Vic raised a brow. "If you didn't need us then who did?"

"I did."

Every one turned their heads to look for the source of the voice. They were stunned to see Raven walk into the living room. She had her hood down so they were able to see her face clearly. Although the bruises began to clear you could still see the black and blue marks on her face.

"Raven, what happened to you," Karen asked rushing to her side and observing her face. Her voice was laced with worry." Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Karen. Thanks to Gar and Kori." she said passing a small glance to the green-eyed teens.

"Okay, what is going on?" Vic asked, confused.

"I'm glad you asked," Raven said looking at all of her friends. "I need to tell you something."

---

The story was told and three teens were in complete shock. Kori and Gar sat next to Raven as a sign of comfort since they both already knew the whole story. Karen sat down across from them trying to understand this new information. Vic was pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his neck. He mumbled some words to himself which would be better left unsaid. Dick faced the wall and would occasionally hit it with his fist repeating, "Dammit." Every one in the room had a feeling of guilt. Guilt for not being able to protect their friend. For not being able to see the signs. Then their was guilt for not telling the truth sooner.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dick asked turning to face the others.

"Kori is letting me stay here."

"Raven, we are so sorry for letting this happen to you." Karen said looking down, a look of shame on her face.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," Raven said. "None of you are to blame."

"At least now you don't have to face him again." Vic said with some relief.

"Actually..." Raven trailed off. She wasn't sure how to say this to them.

"What is it, Raven," Gar asked in concern. "Do you want to see him?"

Raven slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I wanna see him."

"That's crazy!" Vic shouted.

"Vic!" Karen scolded him for yelling.

"Vic ir right, Raven," Dick said. "You can't see him."

"Raven...," Gar spoke to her. "I don't want that bastard any where near you--."

"Please try and understand--."

"You didn't let me finish," Gar cut her off. "I don't want that bastard any where near you with out any of us there with you."

Raven looked up surprised. She had thought he would side with Vic and the others. She looked to the red-head next to her. "Kori, what do you think."

"I told you that I would support your decisions," Kori wrapped Raven's hand in her own. "And I meant it. But Gar's right, your not doing this alone."

Raven then looked to the others. "Guys..."

"I don't like it...," Dick said. "But fine."

Karen nodded her head. "If it's what you want."

Vic turned his back. Raven was like a little sister to him. He didn't want any one hurting her or any of his friends. Raven stood up from her seat and walked over to Vic, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that this is what she wanted.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "But if even tries to lay a finger on you I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Raven said, wrapping Vic in a hug.

---

Stepping out of the car a gentle breeze passed by her, brushing her black hair in the wind. She sighed deeply. It would be a lie is she said she wasn't scared. The thought of seeing him brought fear in her, but at the same time fueled her determination.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gar asked, stepping to her side.

Raven nodded her head. "I'm sure."

Raven walked to the door with her friends right behind her. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She gulped as she brought her hand to the door and knocked. The door didn't open and a part of her wanted to run. The door knob turned and the door opened. The look in her father's eyes was furious but he calmed himself down when he saw she was with her friends.

"Raven, I'm glad your home," he said, hiding his anger as best as he could. He turned his attention to her friends. "I'm sure your all busy so you can all leave now."

"Their not leaving," Raven said. She gulped down her fear and spoke with a level tone. "And _we_ need to talk."

He nodded his head and allowed them all to pass. As they passed he saw the glares they sent him. He crossed his arms and stared directly at Raven. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving," Raven said, all her attention focused on him. "I can't live with you any more."

"Your not thinking clearly. Why don't you ask your friends to leave so we could talk about this _alone._"

He tried to take a step closer to her but she only moved back. "For the first time in awhile I am thinking clearly. I can't deal with you hurting me all the time."

His eyes widened at her words. "We can talk about this later."

"No! Were gonna talk about this now. What's the matter, Dad," she narrowed her eyes at him and pulled down her sleeve to show her arm were more bruises covered her pale skin. "You don't want them to know about this. You don't want them to know what you did to me!"

It didn't take long for his temper to snap. His hand was balled into a fist and he came at her. Raven closed her eyes thinking the worst was about to happen. Her eyes slowly opened as the hit never came. She looked up to see Vic and Dick holding her father back. Gar immediately came to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she looked back to see Vic and Dick had her father against the wall. It was clear he wasn't going any where. "I'm going upstairs to get my things."

He didn't say any thing, he only glared at her. Raven asked Kori and Karen to help her and they all went upstairs while the guys kept an eyes on Mr.Roth.

Raven pulled out a couple of bags from her closet and began to pack her things with Kori and Karen's help. She was currently packing up her things on her bookshelf when something caught her eye. Bending down she found the picture of her with her parents still in the trash. Some thing inside her knew that she would never forget them. With out the others noticing she packed up the picture in her bag and closed it.

"Every thing is packed," Karen said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah...I'm ready."

Kori walked up behind her placed both of her hands on Raven's shoulders. "Your doing the right thing."

"I know," she turned to Kori and Karen and gave them both a hug. "Let's go."

They nodded and followed her out the door. Walking downstairs Gar saw the girls and helped them with their bags. Raven and her friends walked out the house and to their cars. Raven's father followed and stood at a distance, watching them. Raven walked up to him with Vic by her side just in case he tried to make a move.

"So this is it huh," he asked while glaring at her. "Your just gonna go?"

Raven nodded her head.

"Where you gonna live?"

"I'm going to live with Kori." She turned her back to leave when he called out to her.

"Go ahead and go! Your just like your whore of a mother! Your worthless!"

Raven stopped in her tracks. She turned around and glared at him. She made her way up to him with anger in her eyes. Stopping in front of him she pulled up her hand and slapped him hard across the face. He grabbed his face and looked at her with disbelief.

"Don't _ever_ talk about my mother that way! She may have left me but I knew she loved me and she was a better parent then you will ever be!"

She turned her back to him and walked away. Her friends had bright smiles on their faces. They were all proud of her.

Gar patted her on the back and smiled. "Ready?"

Raven smiled at him and nodded her head. "More ready then I'll ever be."

-----------------------------

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.MY INTERNET WASN'T WORKING AND I JUST NOW GOT IT BACK.**

**BIG THANKS TO Eve Royal FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Pirategirl0, Agent of the Divine One, Kool-Wolf, Moving Mountains, TTforlife, dolphinluver21, Captinazra, milkshakelvr, Star 4 Robin, Eve Royal, RoseXxxXThorn, Starsoffire AND Tsukikage1213 FOR REVIEWING.YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	17. New look

It was now November and Jump City High School was busy. The students had not only their work to focus on but also their social lives as well. This applied more to Raven then it did others. She had been living with Kori for about a week already and things were going well for her. The bruises on her body had all cleared up and she was back in school. And boy had she missed a lot. Raven was already knee deep in missed school work, but every thing was fine. Not once did she complain about it. It helped her keep her mind off some things that she didn't want to go over.

Although things were going fine she couldn't help but feel stressed. Kori's parents would be coming home soon and it worried her, even though Kori told her not to worry. Then their was the countless questions people would ask her. None of which she gave a truthful answer. The real story was for her and her friends to know.

Morning came and brought light into Raven's dark room. She had only been living there a week and the room was already her sanctuary. Kori and Karen had helped her redecorate it. The once cream colored walls were now a dark purple. Black curtains framed her window and her furniture was a dark down. The bookshelf contained all her horror novels as well as a small token given to her by Gar, a stuffed chicken. Not really her choice for a stuff animal but Raven liked it any way. Then there were pictures of her and her friends, the old photo of her and her parents remained hidden only for her eyes to see. The place was really beginning to feel like home.

A knock at her door made her stir in her sleep.

"Raven! It's me Komi," shouted Kori's older sister from outside. Komi had already taken the role of annoying older sister for Raven but respected her space. "It's almost time for school so get your ass up!"

With that said Komi walked off to go wake up Kori in her own special way. Raven groaned and threw off her blue bed sheets. Getting her clothes ready she walked off to the bathroom to fix herself up. Once she was all done she stared at herself in the mirror. Black hair...just like her father. She wished she had her mother's hair. Her mother was a brunette.

She ran a hand through her hair, "...maybe it's time for a change."

"Raven! You ready," called out Kori. "Dick's here and we gotta go!"

"Okay, I'm coming," Raven slid on her dark red sweater and ran downstairs to meet up with Kori. She raised a brow at the red head. "What happened to you?"

Kori's hair was completely wet. "Well my sweet sister decided to give me an earlier shower this morning." Kori said, opening up the door so they could walk out.

"Wet hair looks good on you, I'm sure Dick will like it." Raven said, passing Kori.

"Hey!...you really think so?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend and proceeded to Dick's car with Kori right behind her.

---

It was third period which meant it was math class for Raven. Raven was sitting next to Jenn copying the notes on the board. She couldn't help but to drift off. It was then that Ms.Rouge was called out by another teacher. She stepped out the room which gave the students some time to talk to each other.

"Hello, Raven. Are you in there?" asked Jenn while she waved her hand in front of Raven's face.

"Sorry, Jenn. I was just...thinking." said Raven.

"Oh really, what about?"

"It's nothing but lately I've had this feeling. I'm not sure what it is but I wanna do something."

"I know that feeling." said Jenn while she was playing with her pink hair.

Raven watched her and her eyes widened. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Jenn, I need your help," Raven said in a some-what desperate tone. "And you're the only one who can help me."

"Uh...okay," Jenn said. "With what?"

The bell rang and the students began to pack up. Raven turned her attention to Jenn. "I'll tell you later."

---

It was lunch time and the gang all sat down at their usual table to eat. And as usual Gar and Vic had one of their famous food arguments. Honestly, how many times must they argue over tofu and meat. Kori found it somewhat amusing and giggled. Her attention then switched to the goth of the group. Raven had a bored expression on her face and picked at her food.

"Raven, is something wrong?" Kori asked.

Kori's question seemed to alert the others and they all turned their attention to Raven. Raven looked up at them and shifted in her seat. She didn't like it when people stared at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," Raven turned her head away and spotted Jenn. "I have to go."

Before the others could ask why, Raven picked up her tray and walked over to the pink haired goth. Her sudden actions left the others puzzled.

"That was weird." Vic said, breaking the silence.

"Is something wrong with Raven?" Karen asked.

"I don't think so." Kori said.

"She probably just needs some time to herself," Dick said. "We have been kind of smothering her."

"We have not," Gar said. "...have we?"

"She probably needs some space." Karen concluded.

"Or maybe something is wrong." Vic said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Dick. "After everything she's been through."

"We should do something for her," Gar said happily. "But what?"

"I know! We can throw her a party," Kori said. The others looked at her. It wasn't such a bad idea. "It would kind of be like home coming. We can invite Wally and the others."

"And have lots of snacks and music." Karen said, joining Kori in the party plans.

The bell suddenly rang, alerting every one that lunch was over. The girls didn't pay the boys any attention and walked away going over party plans.

---

It was gym class and Mr.Blood had paired up the students into teams. The class was playing soccer and Kori was currently sitting on the bench. Half of the girls and boys were out on the field. Kitten was on the side lines cheering on Dick. Kori had the pleasure of sitting right buy her so her voice blocked out any hearing she said. Kori decided to move away from the blond and moved to the other side.

She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her eyes watched a certain best friend of hers on the field. Dick had just stolen the ball from Karen and was making a run for it. Kori couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't your average sigh. It was a sigh filled with secret passion Kori held for Dick.

One couldn't deny it, Dick Grayson looked incredible right now. A light sweat covered his forehead and his hair was in a mess. The sun hit his skin in just the right place making him glisten. Dick was currently wearing a white short sleeve shirt which was very fitting and showed off his well defined chest and muscles. Kori tugged at her collar to her light pink shirt. When did it get hot in here? She was so focused on Dick she didn't even notice that some one took the seat next to her.

"What you looking at?"

Kori snapped her attention away from Dick with a blush on her cheeks. "N-nothing!"

Again her cheeks turned a hot red. Next to her was Xavier Red. She hoped he didn't see her spying on Dick. Not that she spying...she was merely studying his game.

"So, cutie, I was wondering if your free after school."

Kori some how managed to gather herself and answer him. "Actually no. Me and the others are planning a surprise party for Raven."

"Party huh," he asked and she nodded. "So, am I invited?"

Kori looked down. She had forgot all about Xavier. She couldn't invite him to Raven's party. It was Raven's party and Raven hated Xavier.

"Um...well...it's Raven's party so I can't...invite you."

"Oh."

"Don't take it the wrong way. I would love to invite you over...it's just that Raven isn't so fond of you and she's been through a lot and I don't want to upset her--"

"Cutie," he cut her off from all her rambling. "It's okay, really."

Kori looked down and sighed. She felt bad for not inviting Xavier, after all, he was her friend to. "I thank you for understanding, but it shouldn't be this way. I hate having to pick between my friends."

"That's one thing I love about you, cutie, you're a person with a good heart."

Kori smiled at his words but suddenly stopped. Did he just say...Before she could talk to him, he was called out into the field. Dick came running over to her. He couldn't help but notice the blank expression on her face.

"Kori, is everything okay?"

"Yeah...everything is fine."

---

It was finally the end of the school day and Gar was at his locker. He was so glad that today was Friday, no school for two whole days. Then their was Kori's party after school. Yupe, he was set. He was in such a good mood he started to hum to himself. He didn't even notice Kori was coming over to him.

"Gar."

His attention changed to the red head besides him. "What's up, Kori."

"I need you to do me a favor." Kori said.

"Oh?"

"Can you distract Raven for me. I don't want her to figure out what were planning."

"I guess I could--"

He stopped himself from saying any more when he saw Raven come over. Lucky for them she didn't hear anything. Gar started to whistle and Kori looked down at her shoes. Raven raised a brow. Why were they so quiet all of a sudden?

"Am I interrupting something?" Raven asked.

"No." Gar and Kori said in unison.

Raven raised a brow, "...right. Um, Kori, I'm gonna go do something with Jenn. I'll be home around five."

"Sure thing, Raven." Kori said.

Raven waved to them and walked down the hall. Kori and Gar waited till she was out of sight.

"That was close." Gar breathed out.

"Yeah, but it works perfectly with our plans," said Kori. "Since your not busy you and Vic can go pick up snacks."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Me, Dick and Karen will be at my house setting everything up."

Gar agreed with what she said. If he was there then he could make sure Vic didn't try and sneak in any meat snacks. He waved a quick good bye to Kori as they went their separate ways.

---

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The sun was out and only a few clouds floated in the sky. Raven and Jenn walked side by side as they entered the hair salon which Jenn's mother owned. Raven stopped as soon as she stepped inside. The place was certainly...pink. There were pink walls and beautiful colored roses. The place was filled with the scent of different hair products. All of a sudden Raven felt like this wasn't such a good idea.

"Raven," Jenn called out from across the room. "Over here."

Raven walked over to Jenn who was standing besides a tall woman. The woman had a dirty blond hair style which was put into a messy bun. Her blue eyes matched her jewelry which was covered in blue stones.

"Raven, this is my mom," Jenn said. "Mom, this is Raven, the girl I told you about over the phone."

Raven's eyes were a little wide as she shook Ms.Hexe hand. This was Jenn's _mother_? She didn't look a day over twenty-five.

"So, Jenn tells me your looking for a change," said Ms.Hexe. "Well, you've come to the right place. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure," Raven said. "I haven't really decided on anything. I just want something different."

"Different, huh...," said Ms.Hexe as she studied Raven. "I think I have an idea."

---

Dick leaned back on the couch in Kori's living room. He had finally finished blowing up the last balloon and was taking a break. Kori came in with a bow in her hand. She placed the box on top of the table and sat down besides him. Kori opened the box and began to look through it.

"What's that?" Dick asked, looking at the box.

"Just some stuff...old photos...thing's like that."

"Why'd you bring it out?"

"I don't know, bored I guess." Kori continued to rummage through the box and Dick turned on the television.

"Dick, check it out." Kori said, pulling out something from the box.

"What is it?"

She handed him a can for him to look at. He read the label, krazy string. "Wow, I haven't seen this stuff since we were kids."

"I know, right. Remember that one time when we had that pool party."

"Yeah, and we jumped Vic and sprayed him with it."

"And then he fell in the pool!"

The two began to laugh at the memory. Kori looked at Dick and then at the krazy string can. She grinned. With out him noticing she picked up the can and sprayed it at him. Pink string came out of the can and on to Dick's shirt.

He jumped up from the couch. "Kori!"

"What?" she said innocently.

Dick smirked, he knew her game. He picked up a can and shaked it. Kori looked up at him.

"You wouldn't..."

Before she could react he sprayed her with blue string. Dick laughed at her and she grinned. It was so on. She picked up her can and sprayed it at him. He picked up his and sprayed her back. A war began between the two of them and they were covered in krazy string. Kori tried to spray him again but her can was empty. Dick moved closer to her and shook his can.

"Dick...no..." she ran around the couch with him behind her.

Dick was quicker and easily caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay, I give!" she said in between laughs.

"Good, cause my can was empty any ways."

She playfully punched him on his arm. The two of them were covered in string. For a brief moment their eyes locked. Dick brought a hand up to remove the string from her hair, his hand cupping her cheek. They moved a little closer when Karen walked in. The two quickly jumped apart.

"Did I miss something?" Karen asked, walking into the living room.

"Uh...no. We were just playing." Kori said.

"Well now that your done you can help me pick out the music."

That's when the door bell rang. The party was not to start until an hour from now so it could only mean Gar and Vic were at the door.

"That must be Vic and Gar," said Dick. "I'll go help them while you handle the music."

"Okay." said Kori.

Dick walked away and left the two girls alone. Kori looked back at Karen who had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"You two are so naive." Karen said with a smirk.

---

It was almost five o' clock and Raven was to arrive soon. All the guest had already arrived and all that was left was for Raven to show up. Since they had to wait for Raven's arrival every one just went on doing their own thing. Roy was currently romancing Jade on the couch, they kept their actions PG dude to the full room. Wally, Alain and Vic were in deep conversation about which sport they were planning to try out for. Dick and Karen were by the snack table talking about thing random, most of which was Karen harassing Dick about what him and Kori were doing earlier. Gar and Kori stood by the window to keep watch. They saw a car pull up in front of the house and out stepped Jenn with Raven.

"You guys," Gar called out. "Raven's here!"

The door knob turned and in walked Raven and Jenn.

"Surprise!"

Raven's eyes were wide open. She looked around the room filled with her friends and decorations. "You did all this...for me?"

"Duh," said Alain. "Who deserves it more."

"It's a good thing you came in time, Raven," joked Vic. "I was about to hit the snack table."

"So," said Karen. "How you like the surprise!"

"It's wonderful, thank you," Raven said with a small smile on her lips. Jenn nudged Raven. "Speaking of surprises...I have one for all of you..."

Raven slowly pulled down her hood. All eyes were on her, mouths hit the floor.

"Raven..." Karen managed to say but nothing else came out due to her shock.

"Dude, your hair is purple!" Wally shouted. Jade, who was closer to Wally, hit him on top of his head.

It was true, Raven's black hair was gone. It was now a beautiful shade of purple that matched her eyes perfectly. Her once long locks were cut into a short hair style. It was so short it didn't even reach her shoulders. Every one was staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, she hated it when people did that.

"Okay, if you all don't stop staring at me then I'm gonna scream."

---

The party continued for a couple of more hours till every one slowly started to depart. Lucky for them, Raven didn't scream at them for staring. After awhile they even got used to it. They all thought it fit her rather well. It was getting late and only Kori, Raven, Dick and Gar remained. Dick decided it was time he leave, he didn't want to be late and get a lecture from Bruce. Gar also thought it was best he leave and catch a ride with Dick. Dick made his way to his car and Kori decided she clean up some before going to sleep. Raven stood at the door with Gar in front of her.

"So you liked the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was nice."

Dick beeped the car horn telling Gar to hurry up.

"Listen, Raven...before I go...I just wanna say you look nice. You know, the new hair and everything."

Raven gave him a small smile. "Thanks, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Gar nodded and walked over to Dick's car. He turned back to Raven and smiled. "It makes you look cute too."

Before she could remark he was in the car and driving away. Raven closed the door behind her and looked down, her cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Idiot..."

----------------------------

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.SPECIAL THANKS TO AlwaysLoveYou, Lena Ramiez, Moving Moutains, Star 4 Robin, Sulan123, longhairedhorse, gothchick, rockingirlofbloodred019, Agent of the Divine One, TTforlife AND Pirategirl0 FOR REVIEWING.I'M GONNA START THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I'M DONE TAKING MY TEST IN SCHOOL, WHICH WOULD PROBABLY BE BY FRIDAY.**

**ALSO, I'M DONE DOING CHAPTERS ON RAVEN SO NOW WE CAN ALL MOVE ON TO SOME DICK AND KORI ACTION, YAY!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	18. Meet the Anders

A yawn escaped Kori's lips as she stretched out her arms. Although she didn't know it, the party from last night took a lot out of her and she decided to sleep in. Kori glanced at her clock and got out of bed, her body still tired and her eyes half open. As she walked to her door she passed by her calender. Her whole body froze. Kori sprung to full awareness and grabbed her calender. A certain day was circled in red and today was that day.

---

A scream was heard though out the Anders house causing Raven to awaken from her sleep. She opened her door to see what was going on. Outside was Kori banging on Komi's door.

"Komi! Komi, wake up!"

Kori continued to bang on the door and didn't even notice Komi had opened the door. Since Kori didn't notice this she hit Komi on the head by accident. "Oww. Kori, you bitch!"

"Yell at me later." Kori said, holding up her calender for Komi to see.

Komi's eyes widened. "Oh shit..."

"I know. We both forgot and what's even worse is we only have an hour left till their plane lands."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get dressed and pick them up, that gives you enough time to clean."

"Why do I have to clean? I can pick them up."

"You're the one who threw the party yesterday!"

"You're the one who drives like a blind school teacher!"

"Would you both shut," Raven shouted, causing the two sisters to become silent and look at her. "What is going on?"

"Mom and Dad are coming home..." Kori said.

"And everything has to perfect." finished Komi.

"Why don't you two just calm down," Raven said. "Komi, you go pick them up, Kori and I will clean the house."

The sisters nodded and Komi went back to her room to get ready.

"Thanks for that, Raven," Kori said. "I just get nervous when my parents come home from one of their business trips."

"It's alright," Raven said, turning to her room. "Oh, what is all this I hear about you and Dick sleeping on the couch together."

"Uh...I gotta go and get dressed!" Kori said, quickly returning to her room before any one could see her blushing.

---

About an hour later the house was completely spotless. The furniture and wood had been polished and was dust free, the floors were swept and mopped. Kori went to extra lengths to make sure everything was perfect. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just her parents, no big deal. Then again, it was _her_ parents and her parents were a lot on the meddling in their children's lives. If their was a club for parents meddling they would be the presidents.

But then again they didn't need to be presidents for a club, for they were already the presidents of their own company. Kori's father and mother were well known in the business world, only a few rows down from the famous Bruce Wayne.

Just like them him, they had their own family business which began years before Kori's grand parents were even born. The business dealt with hostile take overs and numerous little business that grew into popular hotels and much more. After the death of Kori's grand parents the business was passed down to her father and uncle Galfor.

One day, when Kori was older, she too would inherit the business. It was just like Dick who would one day become owner of Wayne Industries. Even if the two didn't want to.

Oddly enough, that didn't worry Kori. Seeing her parents did and it caused her to pace, back and worth in the living room. Raven sat down with her legs crossed and her arms folded in front of her. A pair of purple eyes watched the red head walk back and forth. Watching changed into frustration.

"Kori, would you please stop already." Raven said with annoyance.

Kori stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I can't help it."

"Just take a deep breath and count to ten."

"Does that work for you?"

"No. Hitting Gar works for me."

Kori couldn't help but to giggle. They both heard a key turn the lock and stood up. The door opened and in walked Komi with her parents behind her.

"Look who picked I picked up from the airport!" Komi said happily, which was very strange for her.

"Where is my youngest daughter." Kori's mother said happily, wrapping Kori in a hug. Luan Ander's was a beautiful woman who had long black hair which was pulled into a bun with dark purple eyes.

"Mom, it is so good to see you." Kori said.

Luan unwrapped Kori from her hug and walked over to Raven. "Raven, it is so good to see you."

"You too, Ms.Anders." Raven said politely.

"Oh dear, your family. You can call me Luan," Luan said, wrapping Raven in a hug. "Kori told me what happened with your parents. Them leaving to take care of your aunt was a good thing to do. I'm just glad they allowed you to stay here that way you can keep an eye on my girl."

Raven mouthed a thank you to Kori for keeping her secret. Kori nodded as if saying 'no problem'. Kori turned her attention to her father. Rather then wrapping her arms around him in a hug she pulled out her hand.

Myan shook her hand. "It's good to see you, Kori."

"I am pleased to see you too, father."

Myan wasn't as affectionate to his daughters as other parents were to their children, but both Kori and Komi knew that he cared deeply for them.

"Raven," he said, shaking her hand as well. "It's a pleasure to have you stay here."

"Thank you, sir." Raven said with respect.

Myan was a large man with red hair and green eyes. A single look from him could make your bones shiver. He was a very complex man, being completely serious one minute then loving the next. Of course only family and friends were allowed to see the loving side of Myan Anders.

"So, Mom, Dad, how was Italy?" Komi asked from the couch.

"It was an excellent trip," Myan said. "You girls must all come one day."

"Honey," Luan said from behind Myan. "I'm going to go upstairs for awhile. I don't feel so good."

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Kori asked with concern.

"I'm fine dear. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure," asked Myan. "You haven't been feeling well a lot of recently."

"I'm positive," said Luan, giving her husband a small peck on the cheek and turning hor the stairs. "I'll see you all at dinner."

As soon as Luan left, Komi's cell phone began to ring. She flipped it open and a smile formed on her lips. Komi grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Komi?" Myan asked.

"Donna wants to meet me," Komi said, opening the door. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go read." Raven said, turning for the stairs.

Myan sighed home was special to him because he got to spend time with his family. So much for that idea.

"Dad," Kori said softly. He turned to look at her. "Is mom okay?"

Myan put both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine. I'm going to go check on her soon but in the mean time how about we do some father and daughter bonding."

Kori opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked up at her father and he nodding, letting her know it was okay to talk. Kori flipped open the phone and retreated up the stairs to talk, leaving Myan all alone. It was then that he realized he still had to take the bags out of the trunk. A groan escaped his lips.

---

A few hours later the Anders family were all sitting down to dinner. Myan sat at the head of the table with his wife to his left and Kori to his right. Next to Kori was Raven and sitting next to Luan was Komi. Komi had got quite the scolding earlier for coming home late. Usually Komi would be sore about being scolded, but not today. She was going to use this to her advantage.

"Dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Komi began.

"Sure thing, Komi," said Myan. "What is it you want to discuss."

"Well, I was sort of hoping you could get me a car." Komi finished with a innocent smile.

Myan stopped eating and pushed his plate aside. He folded his hands in front of him and looked Komi right in the eye. "Why?"

Myan was a father but he was also a business man looking out for his best interest. It Komi wanted a car he would gladly get her one, it just depended on what kind of offer she had on the table. Komi looked back at her father with out a shred of worry. She knew him well and she knew his game. If she wanted a car she would have to use business tactics.

"It would help me out a lot if I had my own car, Daddy." Using business tactics was half the game. Komi also needed to use the daddy card.

"I can't just give you your own car, Komi."

"If I had my own car I wouldn't have been late today and it wouldn't be like I wouldn't help pay for it," Komi said. "Donna said she could get me a job at her sister's studio."

"A job," Myan said, rubbing his chin. "That would be very responsible of you, Komi, but I just don't think--"

"I won't have to borrow your car anymore."

"Deal. We'll go looking for a car tomorrow."

Komi did a silent victory cheer and went back to eating her dinner. Raven looked on with wide eyes. She passed a glance at Kori who just shrugged. Apparently this was all normal behavior. Seeing as how Komi would be spending the day with her father, this gave Luan a idea.

"Kori, Raven," Luan started, getting the girls attention. "How about we all go shopping tomorrow at the mall. Just the three of us."

"Of course, Mom." said Kori.

"Actually, I'm not one for--," Raven stopped her sentence because Kori had nudged her elbow. "I would love to go." Raven said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"Excellent," Luan said beaming. "We'll go bright and early."

"Perfect." Kori said, ignoring Raven's glare.

---

Both Kori and Raven were exhausted. Raven thought shopping with Karen was bad, Kori's mom was worse. She kept dragging them all around the mall, and when she wasn't doing that she was asking questions about their love life. Luan finally left the girls to rest at a small coffee shop while she went off by herself.

Being a mother and wife to a business man had taught Luan well. Asking Kori questions about love helped her learn about what she has been doing all this time. During their talks Luan noticed that Dick Grayson had popped up a lot in Kori's stories. Luan knew Dick was Kori's best friend but as a mother she knew their was more. When Kori spoke about Dick she would get a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her face. It was obvious Kori was attracted to him. Luan sighed. Her little girl was growing up.

Pushing the door open Luan stepped inside. Their was also another reason why Luan wanted to go shopping and broke away from Kori and Raven. She needed to buy something that she didn't want them to know about. For awhile now she had been feeling sick and she believed she knew why. On top of that she was late.

Grabbing a box off the shelf, Luan walked to the register to pay for her item. As she waited on line she couldn't help but over hear some of the things around her. Particularly a group of young girls about Kori's age.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious!" squealed one girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm not joking. He asked me out!" said the girl in the middle with blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"You should be careful," said the girl on the left with black hair and brown eyes. "You know what they say about him, don't you? He's a total player and goes after girls for one thing."

The blonde girl glared at her friend. "Those are just rumors. Dick Grayson is not a player."

This caught Luan's attention. The guy her daughter had a crush on was a player. Luan was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't notice the line was moving.

"Miss, please step up." said the man at the register.

"Oh, sorry." said Luan, stepping up and paying for her item.

The man bagged it for her in a small paper brown bag and handed it to her. Luan took her bag and looked back to see if those girls were still there. A frown came upon her face as she saw they were no longer there. She sighed and stepped out the store.

---

It was beautiful. It was perfect. The sun hit the paint just the right way and made it glow. A silver, twp-seater convertible was parked in the drive was when Luan and the girls came home. Kori and Raven couldn't believe their eyes. How Komi managed to get a car like this was beyond them. Komi smiled as she looked at the convertible. It really was perfect with black leather seats and a kick ass radio. And it was all hers.

"So, Raven, Kori, what do you think?" Komi asked with a smug smile.

"It's the most perfect car I've ever seen." said Kori with awe.

"Ditto." responded Raven.

"Don't just stand their, Komi," said Myan. "Offer them a ride."

Komi groaned. "Fine, but you better not dirty the seats."

Myan and Luan left the girls to their business and walked inside. Luan made her way up the stairs with her bags in hand. Myan took a few off her hands and walked up stairs with her.

"So, how was the mall?"

"It was nice," said Luan. "How did things go with Komi?"

"Very well," said Myan, opening the door for his wife. "She has no boyfriend and she's passing all her classes. What about Raven and Kori?"

"Raven is fine but I think Kori may have a crush on Dick Grayson."

"Dick Grayson," Myan said in thought. "Ah, I remember him, Bruce's boy. That kid is really going places."

"I don't know about him," said Luan. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him just in case."

"Their's no need to, Dick is a fine boy and would treat Kori well."

"Whatever, now out." Luan said, pushing her husband out the door.

"What are you doing, this is my room too ya'know."

"Yes, but I have woman stuff to do, now go and make dinner."

"Fine, but you owe me one." he said before kissing her cheek.

Luan closed the door behind him and began to dig in her shopping bags. After finding what she was looking for she went inside the bathroom in her room and locked the door.

---

It was a Monday, and a new period was just beginging. For Kori and Raven this meant english class was starting. Kori rummaged through her back pack and then her desk. The english teacher, Ms.Taylor, tapped her foot.

"I know I have it...just give me a minute..." said Kori, still searching.

"Ms.Anders, this is most unlike you." said Ms.Taylor.

"I know I have it...but I think I left it in my locker." Kori whispered the last part in embarrassment.

"Very well, Ms.Anders. You are one of my best students so just this once. I'll allow you to go to your locker. This is not to happen again."

"Yes, Ms.Taylor," said Kori standing up and heading for the door. "And thank you."

It didn't take long for Kori to reach her locker. Once she did, she quickly grabbed her english text book and homework. She couldn't believe she forgot it. When she was about to close the door to her locker she couldn't help but notice all the pictures of her with her friends. Her eyes fell on one in particular. It was one of her and Dick. The picture was taken last year when they first began high school. Dick had his arms wrapped around her and they were both smiling. A smile spread across her face as she closed the door to her locker. The smile was removed from her face as she saw someone leaning against the lockers.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ms.Kori Anders." said Fang as he walked closer to her.

Kori gulped. "Hello, Fang. Um, I have to go--"

She turned to leave but was blocked by Fang. He put both arms to either of her side to stop her from moving.

"Not yet, Anders. I wanna talk with you."

Kori was beyond scared so she stayed put. "Um...o-okay."

Seeing as how Kori was really scared, Fang felt he had control of the situation. He removed one hand from her side and on to his waist. "Have you heard the news, me and Kitten broke up."

"Oh, that's too bad." Kori said, trying to think off a way to get out of this situation, but her mind didn't seem to function as fear took over.

"Yeah, but their's a bright side to it," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm single...your single..."

"I'm sorry, Fang, but I just don't think it would be wise for me to--"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion."

Kori didn't have time to react as Fang crashed his lips on hers. Kori struggled in his grasp but to no success. Fang was a lot stronger then her and it was hard to move with him pushing her against the locker with his weight. Kori froze when she felt his hand move up her leg. _"Oh no..."_

Before his hand could go any further, Fang was being pulled off of Kori. Kori fell to her knees and attempted to catch her breath. Kori looked up to see what was going on. Xavier had Fang pinned against the lockers, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Xavier, nice of you to join the party." said Fang with no fear at all.

Xavier slammed him against the locker to make him shut up. "Cut the shit, Fang. What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Me and Kori were just having a good time is all." Fang said, eyeing Kori. The way he looked at her made Kori shiver.

"Your not going to be doing anything ever again once I'm done with you." said Xavier, raising his fist.

"Go ahead, Xavier," mocked Fang. "Make a scene so everyone can find out about me and Kori."

Kori's eyes widened at this. As much as she hated it, Fang was right. If Xavier fought him now the principle would find out, and if the principle found out so would Kori's parents. Kori stood to her feet and grabbed Xavier's arm to make him stop.

"Please, Xavier...just let him go." Kori said looking down.

Xavier wasn't one to deny Kori so he listened to her. He let his fist down and Kori let go of his arm. He turned his attention back to Fang. "I better not see you harassing her again or else."

"Point taken." said Fang as Xavier let him go. Xavier glared at him and Fang took this as a sigh to leave before Xavier changed his mind.

Xavier waited till Fang was out of sight before turning to Kori. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...he just..." Kori couldn't manage to speak as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Xavier said softly, trying to calm her down. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you, Xavier." Kori said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to class."

------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO AlwaysLoveYou, TTforlife, longhairedhorse, Star 4 Robin, RoseXxxXThorn, Sulan123, Agent of the Divine One, blue-eyed rocker, milkshakelvr, rockingirlofbloodred019, dolphinluver21, Pirategirl0, eviltwin222, Kool-Wolf, cookiesruletheworld, BerryDrops, TearsandSorrow AND Starsoffire FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST.**

**I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG.THE NEXT ONE WILL BE QUICKER...I HOPE.NEXT CHAPTER TAKES UP WERE WE LEFT OFF.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	19. Invitation to trouble

Kori couldn't be happier that the school day was over. First Fang attacks her then Dick gets shows up with a new girlfriend. She was officially upset with the opposite sex. All she wanted to do now was go home and brush her teeth to get Fang's taste out of her mouth, and a nice bubble bath to get his stench off. She was glad it didn't show though, or else her friends would have began to ask her questions.

Not that it mattered because they did ask her questions through out the lunch period. She was extremely quiet today and the others couldn't help but wonder why. She didn't want to tell them about her ordeal with Fang so she just kept it to herself and hoped to erase it from her memory.

Kori was currently walking besides Raven to the schools parking lot. Gar was getting picked up by his parents so they could attend a special show while Dick, Vic and Karen all headed to the movies for a double date. Karen promised to get all the dirt on Dick's new girlfriend which Kori was very glad to hear. Vic even said he'll help.

With no ride from their friends, Raven and Kori had two options. Walk home or get a ride from Kori's parents. They chose Kori's parents. As they neared the parking lot, Myan's dark black jeep came into view. Kori just prayed nothing embarrassing happened. As they walked, Kori heard her name being called. She stopped in her tracks to see it was Xavier.

"Hey, Xavier." Kori said.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you," he said then looked at Raven. "Alone."

"Yes, she does mind." said Raven, narrowing her eyes at Xavier.

"Raven." Kori said in a scolding, yet pleading tone.

"Fine," Raven said, walking over to the jeep. "I'll go wait in the jeep."

Kori turned to Xavier and gave him a sheepish smile.

---

Raven opened the door to the jeep and climbed in.

"Where's Kori?" asked Myan.

Raven merely pointed out the window to where Kori stood with Xavier.

Myan gripped the steering wheel. "Who's that?"

"A friend of Kori's," Raven said. "His name is Xavier Red."

"Oh, he's cute." Luan said with a small smile.

"I don't like him."

"Oh, come on, Myan, he looks nice."

"Raven, what do you think of this Xavier person?" Myan asked.

"He's scum and should go bother someone else."

"I think your both wrong," Luan said, still watching from the window. "I bet he's a lot better then Dick."

Raven raised a brow. Exactly where did Dick fit into all of this? Before Raven could even ask her eyes widened.

"What the hell is he doing to my daughter!" Myan screamed.

Raven shook her head. Outside was a perfect view of Xavier hugging Kori. Myan gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," said Luan, turning to look at Myan. "It's not like their kissing."

Just then Xavier kissed Kori on the cheek.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Luan said.

She already liked Xavier and Myan already hated him. Kori waved goodbye to Xavier and walked over to the jeep. Kori didn't know what to think. Her father looked like he was ready to kill and her mother looked very happy. Kori looked to Raven but she merely shook her head. Kori got in and buckled up. Myan made no attempt to move until he saw Xavier come out of sight.

"Shouldn't we be going?" asked Raven. Her voice broke the tension and Myan nodded, pulling out of the drive way.

---

Fang walked down the streets of Jump City. He was on the bad side of Jump City, the part where only the criminals hang out. This part of town was never one filled with crowded side walks. Fang walked down a empty side walk, the wind hitting his face.

He had a meeting with Jonny to get to and he didn't plan on being late. Turning the corner Fang found himself in an alley. Fang walked up to a door that was posted on the side of the building and walked in. The room was empty. The door closed behind him and Fang knew something was up.

In the room was a wooden table with a couple of seats surrounding it. Further down the room was a door. Fang narrowed his eyes as the door opened revealing some one who he did not like at all.

"Xavier," Fang spoke in a calm level tone. "Where's Jonny?"

"Jonny set up this meeting for me." Xavier said, taking a seat in the front of the table.

A couple of guys walked behind Xavier who Fang recognized as his friends. The really big guy was Micheal. Most people referred to him as Mammoth for his large form. He was the muscle in Xavier's group. Next to him was Seemore, the look out. If any one made a move he was the first to see it. Behind Xavier stood Billy, Xavier's closest friend and second hand man. To have all these guys in the room at once would scare any one, but not Fang.

"Sit," Xavier said. Fang obeyed and sat down in the seat across from Xavier. "We need to discuss some things."

"Your not an idiot, Xavier," said Fang. "Any thing you do to me would be a direct hit on Jonny."

"That's were your wrong. Jonny has agreed to go in business with me. Which means your alone."

By now Fang began to panic, but he didn't show it. If it was one thing he knew it was to remain calm. "What is it you wanna talk about."

"I didn't really care for your show today at school."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Fang yelled, standing up. "All this shit is because of Kori Anders."

Xavier made a gesture to Micheal who moved forward behind Fang. Using both hands, Micheal forced Fang to sit down. He used a little bit more force then necessary which caused Fang to wince.

"It would be best for you to not yell at the boss." Micheal said with a smile. He got a kick out of being in control.

Fang glared at Xavier. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Kori."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Stay away from her and I'll stay away from you. We'll go on like none of this never happened."

"Fine with me." said Fang, standing up and walking to the door. Fang may have lost something but he was walking out with a lot more.

The door shut and the room became quiet.

"You sure it was wise to let him walk out like that, boss?" asked Billy.

"I don't trust Fang," Xavier said. "Seemore, I want you to keep an eye on Fang. Any thing he does that is considered a threat to me or Kori, take action."

"Gotcha." Seemore said, raising his hand to his head like a sailor.

"From now on, if any one mess with Kori, they mess with us."

The boys nodded in understanding.

---

At home, Luan laid in bed, unable to get any rest. Myan's pacing was keeping her up. They had finished dinner and was turning in to bed, but Myan couldn't think about sleep. His youngest daughter was hanging out with some one who he didn't even know. Although Luan wanted him to stop, she couldn't blame him. She was worried about Kori as well, but not because of Xavier. It was Dick who concerned her. She had known him since he was young but now he was grown up and people change.

Luan sat up in bed. "We need to talk about Kori."

Myan stopped pacing and sat on the bed. "I agree. This Xavier person is no good."

"If you ask me, it's Dick who's no good, but I don't want to argue about which one is better."

"What do you suppose we do. Our daughter is hanging out with two young men."

"Well...," Luan stopped in thought. "I think the best thing to do would be to get to know them both better."

"I am so glad I married you." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I know."

"So, how should we go about this. I don't think getting a body guard to drag the information out of them would work."

"No, but a dinner party may work," said Luan. "We could invite both of them."

"Brilliant. I'll go and tell Kori the news," Myan got out of bed and walked over to the door. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear. Now go and tell Kori before she goes to sleep."

Myan nodded and walked out the room. Luan sighed deeply and put a hand to her stomach.

---

Kori's palms were sweaty. She was nervous to say the least. Last night her father told her to invite both Xavier and Dick to dinner. It wouldn't have bothered her had it been one at a time, but both of them. They could barely stay in the same room together. Now they were supposed to have dinner together with her parents. It made Kori want to faint.

It was a Tuesday morning and only a few minutes till class started. Kori couldn't decide whether to tell them now or tell them later. Seeing Xavier across the hall she choose now. Before she could even take a step Karen and Vic blocked her.

"Girl, do we have some good news for you." said Karen happily.

"Oh, really." Kori said, looking over them to only see Xavier was gone.

"Dick broke up with his girlfriend."

"He did!" Kori said happily. She then noticed that she sounded too happy. "I mean...he did?"

Although Vic would have rather test her to see what she really meant ( not that he needed to ) he ignored it. "Yupe, he did. Right during the movie. Got all of us kicked out in the process, but it was worth it."

Just then Raven and Gar came up to the group.

"What we talkin' about?" asked Gar.

"Dick's now ex-girlfriend." Karen said with cheer.

"Could it wait before were all late for class." Raven said dryly.

Dick walked up to them and by the looks on their faces they knew about what happened yesterday. "You told them didn't you?"

Karen and Vic nodded.

"Oh snap! Dudes, were gonna be late." Gar said, running to get to Mr.Mod's class.

"Um, Dick. I need to talk to you..." Kori said.

"Not now, Kori. Were gonna be late." Dick said, rushing to keep up with the others.

Kori sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.

---

Kori sat in the middle of the pizza parlor, her hands playing with a napkin. School was over and she had her whole afternoon free. It was the perfect chance for her to tell Dick and Xavier about dinner. She had let both of them know she needed to talk to them after school. Since the boys had plans they decided to meet Kori their.

Unknown to Kori, a couple of booths behind her sat Vic, Karen, Gar and Raven. They weren't invited to Kori's little get together with the boys but didn't want to miss it. So, they all followed and waited for something to happen.

"I'm hungry," whined Gar. "Can we get something to eat?"

Karen felt like see bust a vein by all of Gar's complaints. "Fine, just shut up."

"Okay, tofu pizza."

"Oh no, were getting meat pizza." Vic said.

Before the two idiots could attack each other, both Karen and Raven stopped them.

"Both of you shut up right now or no pizza." Raven threatened.

Both boys went silent.

---

Dick got off of his motorcycle and walked up to the pizza shop. Kori had told him that she needed to tell him something very important. He hoped it was nothing serious. He would have been there sooner had it not been for Bruce. Bruce had needed him to go over aa few things about school which could have waited if not for Bruce's date with Diana. None of that really mattered now, he was here to see Kori, not think about Bruce. Dick was glad that he was meeting her. It had been awhile since just the two of them hanged out. Dick frowned when he saw a familiar face approaching.

---

Xavier got off of his motorcycle and walked up to the pizza shop. Kori had invited him earlier during their science period. She said it was very important. He wondered if it was serious, or if it had to do with Fang. He doubted it had to do with Fang, he had been quite lately and Xavier had his eyes on him. The only reason he was late was because he had a meeting with Jonny updating him on any thing suspicious. Xavier took his mind away from business and focused on Kori. A frown came to his face as he saw a familiar face approaching.

---

Both boys stopped in front of each other, glaring. They didn't attempt to move and ignored the stares of the people that passed by. They looked like two dogs ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grayson?" Xavier asked with a little force in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dick bit back.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have some one to meet." Xavier said, reaching for the handle of the door.

"So do I." said Dick, grabbing the other handle since it was a two sided door.

Both boys glared at each other before walking in. Their eyes searched for the beautiful red head they were supposed to be meeting.

"Kori." both boys said in union as they spotted the green eyed beauty.

Kori lifted up her head to look at both boys. There was no going back now. Both boys looked at each other then at Kori. Kori stood up from her seat to greet them.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Kori," Dick began. "What's going on?"

"Well...I...uh...needed to talk with the both of you and I thought it would be best to tell you at the same time."

"Tell us what?" Xavier asked, raising a brow.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Kori trailed off, not liking the tension. "Why don't we all sit down."

Kori slipped into the booth with Dick and Xavier to either of her side. Karen and Vic looked at the scene from the back, the both of them wishing they had some popcorn. Raven kept her eyes and ears peeled, though it didn't really matter. The real show would be the dinner party and since she was an honorary Anders in Luan's eyes, she would be at the dinner party with the rest of the family. Gar wasn't really paying attention as he was more focused on his pizza.

Once Kori had explained about her parents the boys raised brows. They still didn't understand why any of this had to do with them.

"I don't get it," Dick said in confusion. "What does this have to do with us?"

"My parents have been gone for a really long time and naturally they would be concerned about what I do and who I hang out with," Kori said, trying to drag off telling them. "It's not a big deal really...they just want to get to know you guys better."

"Why us?" Xavier asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure myself, but it would mean a lot to me and my parents if you would both come to dinner. Just so they could get to know you."

"That doesn't sound...so bad." Dick said.

"It's fine with me." said Xavier.

"Really? Oh, you guys are the best!" Kori said with joy, all her nerves gone and giving both boys a hug. Unnoticed to her, they both blushed.

"That's it?" whispered Gar.

"Gee, I thought they would have fought by now." Karen said.

Kori looked at the time and stood. "It's getting kind of late, I gotta go."

Both Dick and Xavier stood up with her.

"I'll take you home." Dick offered.

"It's okay, I'll take her," said Xavier, gently pulling Kori towards him. "Come on, cutie."

"She has a name, use it." Dick said, pulling Kori to him.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to bother." Xavier said, taking Kori's hand.

"No, I don't," said Dick, taking Kori's other hand. "And she's _my _best friend."

Kori began to feel extremely uncomfortable, that and them pulling on her was beginning to hurt. Vic glared at the boys and the way they treated Kori. They were acting like she was some kind of doll.

"Oh, I know they are _not _treating my sis' like that," Vic said, standing up. "That's it. I'm going over there."

Vic made his way over to the ebony haired boys and red headed girl, the others right behind him.

"Kori," he beamed. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Vic." Kori said with relief.

"Were not interrupting are we?" asked Raven, pushing Dick away from Kori.

Vic pushed Xavier away and wrapped an arm around Kori. "I was just heading home. You need a ride, Kori?"

"That would be most appreciated." Kori said as Vic lead her out the doors. "Thank you."

"No problem at all little lady."

The others followed them out, leaving the two block heads behind. Kori sighed, if this is how they act at a pizza parlor...she didn't even wanna know what the dinner party would be like.

----------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BerryDrops, AlwaysLoveYou, RavenSis, dolphinluver21, BeastBoy4pres052, longhairedhorse, toonfan820, Agent of the Divine One, RoseXxxXThorn, Kool-Wolf, Starsoffire AND rockingirlofbloodred019 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**SO, DID I UPDATE QUICK ENOUGH?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	20. Dinner party disaster

It was Friday in Jump City. The students of Jump City High scattered off to do their own things. For Kori and Raven, this meant going off home to prepare them selves for the upcoming dinner party. Both Dick and Xavier had to go off and get ready for the event. Both of them wanted to look presentable in front of Kori's parents, that and they wanted to impress Kori.

Kori was nervous about the party. Her hands were shaking and see couldn't apply her make-up. She cursed under her breath and threw the lipstick on her table. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. A knock was heard at her door and she said it was open. In walked Raven, herself almost ready and a lot more calm then Kori was.

"You okay?" Raven asked softly.

"No," Kori said, running a hand through her hair. "Do you think you could help me with my make-up, please."

"Sure."

Raven wasn't one for girly things such as this but she would make the acception for Kori. Raven couldn't remember seeing Kori this nervous. She grabbed a seat next to Kori and picked up her eye shadow, gently applying it to Kori's face.

"You ready?"

"Almost. I just need to get dressed." said Kori.

"Not that. I'm talking about Dick and Xavier."

"Oh."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I just really wish they would get along."

"I think your hoping for too much," Raven said, putting on Kori's lipstick. "Their like a fish and air. They don't mix...All done."

Raven closed the cap to the lipstick and placed it back on Kori's desk. Kori looked in her mirror and smiled.

"Raven, it looks great. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now hurry up and get dressed. The guys should be here any minute," Raven turned for the door and opened it. Before walking out she turned back to Kori. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will go fine."

"Really?"

"Well...if it doesn't I'll just have to kick both their ass."

Kori laughed and Raven walked out the door, glad that she got Kori to calm down. Kori turned to her dress and smiled. Maybe today won't go as bad as she thought.

---

Both Dick and Xavier had arrived earlier then expected. Both boys had on similar suits. Dick and Xavier were dressed in a black tux complete with black shoes. Dick had his hair spiked up as normal with his famous black sunglasses covering his eyes. Dick wore a white button-up shirt. Xavier looked the same except his hair wasn't spiked and he had no sunglasses on. Xavier wore a light blue button-up shirt. Both boys were currently in the living room when Luan and Myan walked in.

"Dick, it's good to see you." Myan said, shaking Dick's hand.

"Likewise, Mr.Anders." Dick said, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Myan," he then turned to Xavier. "You must be Xavier."

"Ah, yes sir." Xavier said, holding out his hand but Myan just turned away.

"Dick, my boy, can I talk to you."

"Of course." Dick said, following Myan.

Xavier looked down at his shoes. That could have gone better.

"Don't mind him," said Luan, shaking Xavier's hand and giving him a warm smile. "I'm Luan."

"Hello, Luan. I can call you Luan right?"

Luan giggled. "Of course. Kori's told me a lot about you. You seem like a nice young man."

"Thanks."

"Tell me, what do you know about Dick Grayson."

"Grayson," Xavier asked. Luan nodded. Inside Xavier was grinning. This was his chance to destroy Dick in the eyes of Kori's mother. To him, he was doing the right thing. Dick didn't deserve Kori, he did. "Dick Grayson is nothing but a player."

---

In the garage, Myan showed off his new jeep to Dick. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Myan liked Dick, if he had to pick which one of these boys would be with Kori, he would pick Dick. But it wasn't his choice as Luan clearly told him, and he did promise he would give both boys a chance.

"So, Dick, you got to school with this Xavier kid," said Myan. "What do you know about him?"

Dick smiled to himself. This was his chance to destroy Xavier in the eyes of Kori's father. It was no problem at all, he believed himself to be doing the right thing. After all, Xavier didn't deserve Kori, he did. Although he would never admit it.

"Xavier Red in not to be trusted. I've heard he roles in gangs."

---

A little while later every one was almost ready to go. It was almost time to leave and every one, except Kori and Raven, was present in the living room. Myan was dressed in a black tux with a red button-up shirt. Luan had on a black gown that went all the way down and showed off her with matching black shoes. No one could have guessed she was a mother the way she looked. Her hair was tied in a elegant bun and she wore a set of matching diamond earrings with a silver necklace and bracelet to match. It was the ring on her finger that really stood out.

Komi sat on the couch with a rather bored expression on her face. She wore her hair down and had on a red dress which reached her knees, showing off her long legs and form. A silver necklace and silver shoes completed her outfit. Raven came downstairs, her hair down and a necklace covered with black gems around her neck. She wore a purple spaghetti strapped dress that went a little bit past her knees. Her shoes matched the color of her dress. She pulled Dick to the side to have a chat with him.

"Okay, I'm warning you now. Don't start with Xavier at dinner." Raven whispered.

"Are you defending him now?" Dick asked.

"It's not about him. It's about Kori. She's nervous out of her mind here."

"Relax, Raven. Everything will be..."

His sentence went unfinished as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Him and Xavier rose from their seats, standing close to the stairs. Down the steps came Kori. Her red hair was left down and was curled, bouncing lightly with each step she made. In her hair was small silver butterfly clip, holding her bangs in place. Around her neck was a silver heart pendent. On her wrist was a matching bracelet, her ears had on silver hoop earring's. The jewelry brought a glow to her but it was the dress that made her shine. Kori wore a simple but elegant white strapless dress that went all the way down. Although you couldn't see it, she wore matching white high heel shoes. Both Xavier and Dick couldn't believe their eyes. A angel had appeared in front of them and they were speechless.

"Kori, you look..." Xavier started.

"Amazing." finished Dick.

"Thank you both. It means a lot to me to have you both here."

"Alright everyone, the limo is waiting, come on." said Myan opening the door. Him, Luan and Komi started their way out.

"Kori, how about I walk you out." Xavier said, holding out his hand to her.

"It's okay, I'll walk her out." Dick said.

Both boys glared at each other.

"Why don't you both walk her out." suggested Raven from behind.

"Fine with me." Dick said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Xavier said.

Kori smiled and hooked her arms around their's. She was glad to have Raven their for support. Together the three of them walked out to the limo. Raven sighed and followed the others out. Today was going to be a long day.

---

They arrived at the restaurant right on time. It was a beautiful place with a mini water fountain in the lobby. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, bringing in a beautiful glow. On the floor was a red carpet that matched the white colored walls perfectly. In the front of the door leading to the dinning room was the host. It was a rather old, stern looking man dressed in a black suit.

After greeting the host, a waiter came and lead them to their table. While they were walking they noticed a large ball room, not to far from their table. Their waiter finally showed them their table which was a round table covered in a white table cloth surrounded by seven seats. On top of the table was beautiful crystal glasses lined perfectly with the white china plates complete with silver wear.

Myan took a seat by Dick, who sat right across from Xavier. By Xavier's side was Komi, followed by Raven and then Luan. Kori had the pleasure of being in the middle of Xavier and Dick. Sitting down in their seats, the waiter passed them the menu's. Each person ordered something to their liking and the waiter jolted them down and with a nod of his head he was off. A moment later the waiter returned with their complimentary wine. Since this was such a special occasion, Myan decided it would be fine for the young adults at the table to have some wine. Of course he would be keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't get tipsy. Grabbing the bottle, Myan held it out to Luan to serve her some.

"Umm, honey. I think I'll skip the wine tonight." Luan said, asking a near by waiter for some water.

Myan rose a brow. "Why not? You love wine."

"True, but I'm just not in the mood."

Myan dismissed his wife's abnormal behavior due to the arrival of their meals. Every one moved in on their food and their was a comfortable space between them. That's when Myan decided to make light conversation.

"So, Dick, how's Bruce doing these days." Myan asked, cutting into his steak.

"Bruce? Oh, he's doing fine. He says business is booming." answered Dick.

"Bruce has told me you are to inherit the business."

"Yeah, when I'm older anyway's."

"Hear that, Kori," Myan said to his youngest daughter. "Dick will be a very powerful man when he grows up."

"I am aware of that, father." Kori said softly, already feeling the pressure and clearly seeing who her father was in favor off.

"Well if you ask me, business isn't everything," said Luan. "What about you, Xavier. What do you think?"

"On, um," Xavier stopped to think of a good answer. "A man should do what's best for him and his family. Some times business is the best way of achieving it."

Luan nodded in agreement, a smile on her face.

"Where did you hear that," laughed Myan. "A fortune cookie."

Dick laughed beside him and Xavier figured that he was going to have to try harder to impress Kori's father. Seeing how Xavier was in need of a rescue, Kori went to his aid.

"Well I think that's a beautiful saying."

Xavier smiled at Kori's kindness and Myan frowned. Both Myan and Dick glared at Xavier from across the table. Xavier glared back, not really caring at this point seeing as Luan was on his side. That's when Xavier's phone went off. Xavier smiled sheepishly at the others and grabbed his black cell phone.

"Hello...," Xavier whispered into his phone. He sighed deeply. "Um, could I be excused?"

Myan was about to say something but Luan cut him off.

"Of course, Xavier. Take your time."

"Thanks." Xavier said, standing up and walking off, out of sight.

A small tune started to fill the restaurant and a smirk crept on Myan's face. "Hey, Dick, why don't you ask Kori to dance."

"Um...," Dick blushed deeply and nodded slowly at Myan. He got control of his nerves and turned to Kori, a grin on his face while he stood up and held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance."

Kori smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She gently placed her hand in his. "I would love too."

Dick held her hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

---

Xavier shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. To say the least he was angry at Billy for calling him in the middle of dinner. He was counting on him to handle the business for one night. He sighed in frustration, he had made a bad impression in front of Kori's father. Xavier shut his phone off and walked back to the dinning room. A look of complete envy came upon his face.

On the dance floor was Dick and Kori. Kori had her arms wrapped around Dick's neck while Dick had his around her waist. They looked close...very close. Dick seemed to be holding her closer each second, a look of complete joy on his face. Kori had a wide smile on her face as they moved to the music. Just seeing Kori in Dick's arms was enough to piss Xavier off.

"That son of a bitch..."

---

The music seemed to decrease in volume, hinting that the song was coming to an end. As the song began to end Dick felt himself moving in closer to Kori. Kori's heart beat speed up and she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling anxious. The song was close to the and the dance floor began to clear. Dick leaned in closer and Kori felt herself moving in.

"Cutie."

Kori sprang away from Dick's arms and looked up to see Xavier. Xavier had a grin on his face. Dick glared at him. How dare he ruin their moment.

"Mind if I cut in." Xavier asked, stepping in front of Kori.

"Ah..." Kori found herself to be speechless.

"Perfect." Xavier said as he wrapped his arms around Kori moved to the beat.

Seeing as this was no place for him, Dick walked off the dance floor and away from the dinning hall. He needed to blow off some steam.

---

Raven looked on at the dance floor, things seemed to be going well for Kori and Dick until Xavier showed up. Raven looked to the girl besides her. Komi had a bored expression on her face and was taking very large sips of wine. Out of the corner of her eye, Komi noticed Raven was staring at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

Raven decided to ignore that comment and turned her eyes back to the dance floor. "Shouldn't you do something?"

"What?" Komi asked, putting her glass down and refilling it half way.

"She is your sister, shouldn't you help her with this issue."

"I tend not to get involved."

"That's a smart philosophy."

"If Kori needs my help, I'll be there...but in the mean time..." Komi twirled her glass of wine and took a sip.

"Myan," said Luan, standing up from her seat. "I need to use the rest room. I'll be right back."

Myan only nodded and turned his attention back to the dance floor.

---

Dick sighed and leaned against the wall, his head hung low. He was confused. He didn't understand these feelings growing inside of him. He knew he was Kori's best friend...but their was something more. Their was more to them then just friendship, but what? He disliked Xavier, but it was only when he began to hang around Kori. Why did he consider him a threat? Dick shook his head of these thoughts, they were beginning to give him a headache.

"Oh, Dickie-poo!"

_' Oh no...' _Dick slowly, almost in fear, looked up.

"Hello, Kitten." Dick said through gritted teeth.

"It is such a surprise to see you here, Dick. Like, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Kitten.

"I'm having dinner. And I should be going..."

He began to walk off when Kitten grabbed his arm. Frustrated, Dick turned around to tell Kitten off but was stopped when she pushed her lips against his. The kiss was ruff and Kitten managed to push Dick against the wall. It didn't take long for Dick to register what was going on and he pushed her off of him. Unknown to them, a certain woman saw them. She turned her heel and walked back to the dinning room, not liking at all what she saw.

"Kitten, what the hell?!"

"Admit it, Dickie-poo, you love me. Were perfect together."

"Like hell we are," Dick yelled. "I'm only going to say this once. I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

"But--"

"No buts, Kitten."

"Fine! I'll make you regret this." Kitten stomped off in her pink dress with a flick of her blonde hair.

---

Dick returned moments later to see everyone was already seated at the table, desert's already being placed in front of them by the waiter's. Dick also noticed that Luan was glaring at him. He wondered why. Had he done something wrong? Luan was never one to glare unless you got on her bad side. Dick took his place by Kori and Myan and avoided any eye contact with Luan.

Myan, seeing as he wasn't getting much out of Xavier resumed conversation. "Xavier, tell me, what do you do?"

"Huh?"

"Do you work? What are your interest?"

Xavier didn't like being put on the spot but he answered the question to please Myan.

"I, uh, work." he answered.

"Really," Myan said, a brow raised. "What do you do?"

"I'm kind of in a business."

"Business you say," Myan asked. This seemed to peak his interest. "What kind of business?"

"Criminal business." mumbled Dick.

"How about we talk about something else." Raven said.

Xavier glared at Dick. He heard his comment.

"Agreed, a new topic would be most pleasant." added Kori.

Myan shrugged it off and went back to his meal. Xavier, however, glared at Dick. They wanted a new topic to talk about...well, he had one in mind.

"So, Dick," Xavier said, cutting a piece of his cake. "How many girls have you slept with?"

That was it. That was the breaking point and their was no going back now. Dick and Xavier glared at each other while the others stood silent. Raven seemed to feel the pressure and glupped down her wine.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve, Xavier." Dick mumbled.

"Dick, what exactly is he implying?" Myan asked.

"Come on, _Dick_," Xavier mocked. "Tell the man how many girls you've taken to bed."

"Here's an idea," Dick snapped back. "Why don't you tell everyone how many times you've been arrested."

The boys continued to glare and yell at each other and the others present in the restaurant started at their table. Kori tired to get them to stop, but it was no use. They were practically at each other's throats.

All this commotion seemed to take it's toll on Luan. Her stomach began to hurt and her head felt heavy all of a sudden. She put a hand on her stomach and clutched the table cloth. Myan stepped between the two boys to stop them and everyone seemed to focus on that. With out warning Luan fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Mom!" Kori screamed and rushed by her side.

---

As soon as Luan fainted Myan didn't waste any time and rushed her to the hospital. Him and Kori stood outside her door while they waited for the doctor. The others stood in the waiting room. Raven leaned against the wall, she was worried about Luan. Both Dick and Xavier felt guilty about the way they acted. Komi sat in the middle of the two boys. She looked to her left, then to her right.

"So...which one of you is dating my sister?" Komi asked.

Both boys looked at her.

---

Myan paced back and worth. A look of worry on his face. He blamed himself. He believed he should have paid more attention to her. He just prayed she was alright. Kori stood at the side, fighting herself to prevent the tears from falling. A woman holding Luan's chart walked up to them.

"Your Mr.Anders, correct?"

Myan and Kori walked up the doctor.

"Yes. Is my wife okay?" his voice was full of worry.

"How's my mom?" Kori asked.

The doctor gave them a warm smile. "Luan is fine. She's just stressed and needs a good long rest. I'll like to keep her for observation if that's okay."

"Of course."

"Well, there's not much that I can tell you except their both fine."

"What do you mean _both _fine." Myan asked.

The doctor raised a brow. "Your wife is pregnant. You didn't know?"

Myan stood there, wide eyed.

"Can we see her?" Kori asked.

"Of course, but please, we want her to remain as comfortable as possible."

Kori nodded and the doctor walked off.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you tell the others," Myan said, still trying to get over the fact that his wife was pregnant. "After that I want you all to go home. I'm going to stay with your mother."

Kori wanted to see her mother but decided it was best to respect her father's wishes. She nodded and gave him a gentle hug before taking off down the hall. Myan watched her go before turning to the room which his wife was in. Opening the door he walked in the room. Luan laid on a bed in a white hospital gown with the blankets covering her. Her black hair was no longer in a bun and fell to her shoulder's. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Hey." she said, holding her hand out to him.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, taking the seat next to her bed. "How you feeling?"

"Not so bad."

There was a silence.

"The doctor...the doctor told me your pregnant."

"I am."

Myan looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't know how you would react. I was waiting for the right time...so much for the that...Are you mad?"

"No...shocked, yes. Mad, no," he placed a hand on her stomach. "A baby huh?"

She smiled and giggled. "Another bundle of joy."

"I hope it's boy."

"Oh."

"That way we won't have to worry about boyfriends."

Luan laughed. "How is Kori?"

"She's fine. I'm just not sure what to think of this."

"So you don't want her with Dick any more?"

'I don't know. I still don't like this Xavier kid."

"Not this again." Luan groaned.

"I don't want my daughter with a thug."

"I don't want my daughter with a player."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happen, huh?"

"Yes. Now come here." Luan said giving him Myan a hug.

He slipped into bed besides her and held her close, kissing her on the lips.

---

Kori walked into the waiting room and the others rose from their seats to her arrival.

"How's mom?" Komi asked.

"She's fine," answered Kori. "In fact, she's pregnant."

"What?" Komi said in shock.

"That's great," said Raven. "What else did the doctors say?"

"They wanna keep her over night. Dad is staying here with her and wants us all to go home and get some rest."

"I think that's wise," Raven said. "It's been a long day."

Kori and Komi nodded, beginning a walk to the door. They still had the limo outside waiting for them. Dick and Xavier rushed to Kori's side.

"Kori." Dick called. Kori stopped in her tracks.

"Are you okay?" asked Xavier.

Kori turned around and gave them a cold glare. "No...I'm not."

"Is their something I can do?" Dick asked.

"No, Dick. I don't want anything from you," she turned to Xavier. "Or you."

"Kori..." Xavier began but was cut off.

"Kori what! You guys promised me you would behave. You both lied...And right now...I don't want to have anything to do with the both of you."

And with that said she walked away, leaving both boys alone to drown in their own guilt.

------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO BerryDrops, RavenSis, AlwaysLoveYou, Agent of the Divine One, Starsoffire, toonfan820, Sulan123, SaffireStarz, longhairedhorse, BeastBoy4pres052, cartoonstarfan, Kool-Wolf, Pirategirl0, Domiebabe3, milkshakelvr, rockingirlofbloodred019, cookiesruletheworld, eviltwin222 AND **

**Star 4 Robin FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**WELL, I GOT A TON OF HOMEWORK SO ONCE I'M DONE WITH THAT I CAN START THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	21. Fix you

It was Monday and Kori awoke to a bright sunny day. She looked at her alarm clock and thought it would be best to get ready for school. Browsing through her closet she found her outfit for today. She chose a light purple shirt with a matching skirt and a pair of white ankle high boots. Grabbing her book bag she began to fill up on things needed for school. The last thing she packed up was her cell phone.

Over twenty messages were left from Dick and Xavier. After the events that occurred Friday, Kori didn't speak to either one them. She ignored their calls, e-mails and when they stopped by she slammed the door in their face. And if it wasn't Kori, it was Raven who locked them out. She had been able to avoid them for the whole weekend but school was a different story. Kori didn't worry though, she had the others to back her up.

Heading down the stairs, Kori saw her parents at the kitchen table. Her father was reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee and her mother had a big stack of pancakes in front of her. Luan had been released from the hospital after a double check with the doctor. Her and the baby were both fine and as it turns out Luan was already a month pregnant.

"Good morning, mom," Kori said, giving her mother a gentle hug. "Morning, father."

"Hello, Kori," Myan said, putting down his newspaper. "Do you and Raven need a ride to school?"

"No," Kori said while looking in the refrigerator. "Vic has said he will be taking us to school."

Just then Raven came down stairs. She had on a black shirt with a matching black belt and choker. She also had on ankle high black boots and navy blue jeans.

"Morning, Raven."

"Morning," Raven said through a yawn. "Hey. Is Vic here yet?"

It was then that they heard shouting from outside. The voices seemed to belong to Komi and Vic. Kori and Raven rushed outside. It was in fact Vic and Komi yelling. Karen and Gar stood at the side, not even trying to stop them.

"What's going on?" yelled Kori.

"Your sister says her car is better then mines." said Vic.

"Gorilla boy just can't handle the truth." Komi said, walking over to her car.

Gar tried not to laugh at Komi's comment on Vic.

"Vic, let it go," Raven said, pushing Vic back to his car. "Were gonna be late."

"But--"

"Now."

Vic grumbled and got behind the wheel of his car. Once everyone was seated with their seat-belts on, he drove off. That's when Karen's phone went off. She flipped it open.

"Hello...Oh, for the love of," Karen groaned and turned her head to look at Kori. "It's Dick."

Kori looked away and crossed her arms. "Tell him I'm not here."

"Kori's not...," Karen looked back to Kori. "He heard your voice."

"Let me handle this," said Gar, taking Karen's phone. "Hey, Dick...you wanna talk to Kori...Okay, but you have to do something first."

"Gar!" yelled Kori but he held up his hand to quiet her down.

"I want you to sing Girls just wanna have fun...Do it and I'll put Kori on the phone."

Dick agreed to the terms and Gar told every one in the car to be quiet. He put Dick on speaker so every one could hear him sing. Then Gar took out his phone and recorded Dick's singing. Once the song was over Gar put the phone back to his ear.

"Nice singing, Dick...Oh, right. You wanna talk to Kori...Sorry, can't be done." Gar then shut the phone off leaving a very grumpy Dick on the other side.

The car was filled with laughs and Gar gave the phone back to Karen.

"Nice work, Gar, congratulated Vic. "That was way funny."

"Dude, I know. It's gonna be even funnier once I play this in front of the entire school."

"Wow...that's very evil of you, Gar," Raven said. "I think I like this side of you."

"Really," said Gar, wiggling his eyebrows. "What else do you like about me?"

Raven sighed and slapped his head.

---

A few minutes. A few minutes was all she had to get her books and get her books and get to her first period class. She quickly made it to her locker and grabbed her books. Achieving that task, she closed her locker door and began to walk. That's when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Kori," Dick called out to her and sped up to her side. "Would you wait up. I've been trying to talk to you ya'know."

"I know," Kori said as she moved past him. "I don't want to talk to you."

He managed to move in front of her and block her path. "Is this because of what Xavier said?"

This caught her attention and she finally looked up at him.

"Listen, Kori. What he said isn't true. I never slept with any one."

"You think that's why I'm mad," Kori said, giving him a cold stare. "I don't care about what you both said to each other because as far as I'm concerned your both liars."

She moved past him again.

"Kori, would you just talk to me please."

Kori turned to look at him, a look of sadness on her face. "There's nothing to talk about."

With that said she walked off to class.

---

After dealing with Mr.Mod, Kori had art and english class. She know found herself in science class. This was a class she really wasn't looking forward to due to the fact that she only had Xavier in this class. No Raven with her attitude, or Vic with his threatening glare. She would have to face Xavier by herself. Kori walked into class and sure enough, Xavier was there. It didn't help that she had to sit next to him. With a sigh she took her seat. Xavier took this as his chance to talk to her.

"Hey, cutie--"

"Don't call me that."

"Ugh, okay...Kori, how you been?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Come on, cutie--"

"Kori."

"...Kori. Will you talk to me please. I'm really sorry about what happened."

Kori raised her hand to catch the teachers attention.

"Hey, Kori." said Mr.Chang.

"Can I sit by the window please. I'm not feeling well."

"Of course. Kitten, change places with Kori for today."

Kitten gave up her seat with out much of a fight which was a surprise to Kori. Xavier watched her move to the back and sighed. He had to fix this.

---

By lunch time the girls had separated from the boys, saying they needed to have a girl talk. This was fine with the boys, seeing as they wanted some guy time. The boys came over with their lunch and sat down by Dick.

"Hey, Dick," said Wally. "We heard about what happened."

"Boy, did you fuck up." Roy said.

"Gee, thanks." Dick said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him," Alain said. "So, how are you doing?"

"My best friend wants nothing to do with me. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Gee, Dick. Pull the stick out of your ass." Gar said, taking a bite out of his tofu burger.

Dick glared at him.

"Dick, were sorry, ya'know," Vic began. "About not letting you speak to Kori but we had to respect her wishes."

"Yeah, something you should have done." said Roy.

"Just give her some time," Alain said. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah, besides," said Wally. "She's _Kori_. How long can she hold a grudge."

---

"I am not forgiving him. EVER."

The girls had been pleading with Kori to forgive Dick, but to no avail. Kori refused to speak with him. They couldn't blame her, Dick deserved the silent treatment. But still, they didn't want this to go.

"Come on, Kori," pleaded Jade. "Give him another chance."

"Yeah. I'm sure he's really sorry." Jenn said.

"He didn't even know why I was mad."

"And I thought Gar was stupid." Raven mumbled.

"Kori, he's a guy," Karen said. "He's bound to make mistakes. You don't really want your friendship to end, do you?"

Kori said nothing. She instead looked down. Deep down inside, she wanted to forgive Dick, but she just didn't know any more. That's when a friend of Xavier's showed up.

"Hey, uh...Miss Kori," Seemore began, getting the red head's attention. "Do you remember me?"

Kori looked up at him. She wasn't in the mood but she gave him a smile any way. "Yes, your in my science class right?"

"Yeah. Xavier asked me to give these to you." Seemore held out a dozen red roses.

Kori looked at the roses. "Tell Xavier thanks, but no thanks."

"But...but..."

"I'm sorry, Seemore, but I have to go."

Kori picked up her tray and walked away.

---

After a long day of school Kori was glad to be home. Every one was doing their own thing, Komi was in her room talking to Donna, Raven was in her room reading and Myan was in his room setting up for his trip to New York. Kori felt a grumble in her stomach and figured it was time for a snack. She slipped on her slippers and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her mother there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hello, Kori," Luan said, placing a plate of chocolate cookies on the table. "Your father was keeping me up so I decided to come downstairs and have a snack. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course."

Kori grabbed two glasses and placed them on the table. She then went to the refrigerator and took out the milk, filling up both glasses with the dairy product. Kori sat down besides her mother and grabbed a cookie. She smiled to herself as her taste buds kicked in.

"So, how do they taste? I made them myself." Luan said with a smile.

"They taste great, mom." Kori said as she reached for another one.

"I remember when you were younger you and Dick would always eat cookies together."

Kori said nothing and took a drink of her milk.

"He's been calling her a lot, Kori. Xavier too."

"They could call all they want. I'm not talking to them."

"How come, Kori?"

"Their idiots who ruined dinner and got you frustrated enough to go to the hospital."

"...Well...I'm fine now so go talk to them."

"It's not that easy, mom," Kori said as she looked down. "I am _so_ sick of them fighting all the time. And then Dick has a new girlfriend every month and Xavier...I just don't understand him sometimes."

"Did you ever think that maybe they fight over you because they both have feelings for you."

"It doesn't matter any more. I'm not talking to them.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Um...I'm...not sure."

"I think they deserve another chance. Imagine what things would be like if I never forgiven your father for all his stupid mistakes."

Kori couldn't help but to laugh. Her mother always seemed to be able to give her good advice. Plus that and she made her laugh. Maybe she was right. Maybe Dick and Xavier did deserve another chance.

---

It was Tuesday and two boys waited in the pizza parlor. Dick and Xavier sat across from each other, this time they weren't glaring.

"So...Kori's talking to you now?" Xavier asked, casting a short glance at Dick.

"No. She just asked me to meet her here," answered Dick. "She talkin' to you?"

Xavier shook his head. "She just said to meet her here."

Their was a silence.

"Listen," Xavier said, staring Dick in the eye. "I don't want to loose Kori."

"Neither do I."

"Well I'm thinking you need to back off."

"Funny. I was thinking you need to back off."

Their was silence again. The door opened revealing the beautiful red head the boys were waiting for. Kori saw them and walked up to their table. Had this been a different situation Kori would have been nervous, but not this time. Vic and the others had offered to back her up, but she declined. She needed to do this on her own. She finally made it to their table and sat down.

"I'm glad you both could make it."

They nodded their heads.

"I guess your wondering why I called you here...again," Kori sighed deeply. "I've decided that...I can't live my life with out the both of you in it."

"So, your forgiving us?" asked Dick.

"Yes, but under some conditions."

"What ever it is we'll do it." Xavier said.

"I want you to stop fighting with each other. I'm tired of it. Your both important to me and I don't wanna loose you...but I don't want to choose between you either. I can't...and I won't," Kori stood up from her seat. "I'm leaving the decision to the both of you. I'm not asking you to be best friends, I'm asking you to act civilized with each other."

Kori gave them each a small hug and walked out the door. The two boys both looked at her as she left and then at each other. They had a lot to talk about.

---

It was Wednesday in Jump City. The bright sky above let flyers know it was safe for take off. After a short vacation it was time for Myan and Luan to get back to work. Well, most of the work would be done by Myan seeing as how Luan was pregnant. The two of them were heading off to New York. The airport was full of goodbyes being held between the leaving couple and their children.

Raven wrapped her arms around Luan in a gentle hug. "It's been a blast, Luan," she broke the hug to shake Myan's hand. "I can't thank you enough for every thing you two have done for me."

"It's no problem at all, Raven," Myan said. "Your family now. Remember that."

"I will."

Komi was next to say goodbye and shook her father's hand. "Have fun in New York. And thanks again for the car."

"You just better keep your part of the deal."

Komi nodded and wrapped her mother in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you too. Be good and watch after things, okay."

As soon as Komi backed away, Kori wrapped her mother in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, mom," Kori said. "Thank you for all your help."

Luan stroked her daughter's hair. "No problem at all, sweetie. Any time."

Kori broke the hug and smiled at her mother. She then turned to her father and shook his hand. "I wish you well in New York, father. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to, Kori," Myan said, breaking the hang shake and hugging his daughter. "Do me a favor and be careful around those boys."

Kori giggled. "Yes, father."

"When can we expect you back?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure," Myan said. "These business trips take time."

"Well, as long as you take care of mom and our baby sister, things should be just fine." Kori said, a smile on her face.

"Hey," Myan protested. "Who said it was a girl? It's a boy."

"You keep telling yourself that big guy." Komi said with a laugh.

"As long as the baby is healthy I'll be happy with what ever it is." Luan said with a smile and placing a hand over her stomach.

The others nodded in agreement before they started to argue about which gender the baby was again.

---

After saying a full goodbye to Myan and Luan, the girls went home. Shortly after arriving home Kori received a call from Dick, telling her to meet him in the park. She figured this had to do with their talk from the other day so she wasted no time getting there. Moments later Kori arrived at the park. Their was a breeze that rushed past her and tangled her hair in the wind. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in the middle of the path in the park. Her eyes locked with not one, but two, dark haired boys. Dick and Xavier. For awhile no one said anything before Kori began to speak.

"Did you guys decided yet?"

"We have." answered Xavier.

"And we decided your to important to us," said Dick. "So we called a truce."

Kori sighed and allowed the wind to rush past her. She looked up at both boys and smiled. "So...any one want to see a movie?"

The boys looked at each other, then at her. They were surprised that something so serious could just be over like that. Then again, they weren't complaining.

"A movie sounds great," Xavier said, a grin on his face. "Cutie."

"You know," Kori said as she grabbed Xavier's hand and held it in her own. "I missed you calling me that."

She turned her head to look at Dick and smiled, she wrapped her hand in his as well. Dick smiled at her.

"And I've missed your smile."

"Same here, Kori." Dick said, finally able to enjoy himself now that he had his best friend back.

-------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TO AlwaysLoveYou, RavenSis, BerryDrops, dolphinluver21, BeastBoy4pres052, Kool-Wolf, RoseXxxXThorn, eviltwin222, milkshakelvr, cookiesruletheworld, Agent of the Divine One AND BooksWormSchnitzel FOR THE GREAT REVIEW.I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**I'M SO GLAD THIS CHAPTER WAS FINISHED.I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE ENDING.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	22. A truth to discover

The sun rose to the first day of December and peaked through the shades of a young girls window, bringing in light to her room. The light hit her eyes and she rolled over in a desperate attempt to stay sleeping. The pink Hello Kitty alarm clock didn't help. It beeped and a pair of green eyes reluctantly opened. With a groan she kicked off her bed sheets and sat up in bed.

"Jade," called out Ms.Nguyen from downstairs. "Are you up? It's time to get ready for school."

Jade ran a hand through her long black hair. "Yeah, mom. I'll be ready in a little while."

Jade got out of bed and walked over to her closet. What to wear? She wore a smile on her face as she sung a song in her head. She got into it and began to sway her hips as she grabbed her green tank top and slipped it on. She danced her way over to her dresser to pick out a pair of grey pants and looked up at her pictures placed on top of her dresser.

Their was photos of her and her boyfriend, Roy. Next to those was her with her best friend, Jenn. Then their was numerous pictures of her with her other friends and lastly, her family. Her family photos mainly consisted of mom and her mother's family. Not one picture involved her father.

It wasn't her choice not to include pictures of him, it was because she couldn't. Through out her entire life, Jade had not met her father. Not once. She had never even seen a picture of him. When ever she asked her mother about her father she was rudely shut out. Eventually, Jade just stopped trying to solve the mystery which was her father.

Although this would bring any one down, it didn't bring down Jade. Her life was content. She had the perfect friends, perfect boyfriend. She was even head cheerleader. Her life was content and she felt like nothing could throw her off track.

Until today...

---

Jade grabbed her back pack and made her way down stairs, struggling to put her long hair in a pony tail and not slip on the stairs. She didn't know why she bothered, Roy would just take her hair out of the pony tail. He always did, he liked her hair down. He said it looks better that way. It was one of the things he liked best about her. Then their was other things.

Roy could be a real bad boy when wanted to be.

By the time Jade reached the bottom of the steps she heard her mom in the living room. She would have walked in but she stopped. Her mom was having a conversation on the phone and by the sound of it, she was upset with whoever was on the other line. Jade knew better then to listen in on people's conversations, but since it was her mom, she decided to listen.

"You have a lot of nerve calling her, Luke." growled Serena, Ms.Nguyen's first name.

Jade leaned back in the stair case, her face held a confused look. _' Who's Luke?'_

"I don't care what you have to stay," Serena continued to talk with a fierce edge in her voice. "It's been so long. She doesn't even know you!"

Another confused look came to Jade's face. She leaned in more to hear better.

"No, Luke! You had your chance and you missed it! I decide what's best for our daughter and what's best for Jade isn't you."

Without giving Luke a chance to reply, Serena hung up the phone. Jade gasped and tried to control her breathing. Her father? Why would her mother be talking to him? Jade retreated up the stairs, being careful not to make any noise, and walked back down.

"Mom, who was that on the phone? I heard you yelling." Jade said with a fake look on her face. She didn't want her mother to know she was listening.

"Oh, Jade. How much did you hear?"

"Nothing really, I was busy getting dressed."

Serena sighed with relief. "It was nothing important. Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

Jade frowned. Her mother was never honest with her. "Yeah...Roy should be here any minute. Are you sure you don't wanna tell me something."

"No," Serena said quickly. "Don't you have a test today?"

Jade frowned and nodded her head. Their was a beeping of a horn heard outside and Jade knew it was Roy. With one last look at her mother Jade was out the door and off to school.

---

Roy pulled into the school's parking lot and parked his car. He glanced at his watch. There was still about twenty minutes until class started. Roy grinned and looked over to his girlfriend but blinked in surprise when he saw she wasn't there. He popped his head out the window and see Jade already making her way to the large building. Roy quickly got out and locked his doors, making a dash for Jade.

"Hey, sweety, wait up," Roy called out and Jade stopped in her tracks. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder and placing small butterfly kisses. "We still have twenty minutes left..."

Jade unhooked herself from Roy and walked off again. "Not today, Roy."

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute," he caught up to her and walked by her side. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you were kind of quiet during the ride."

"I just need some time to think."

Roy stopped in his tracks and raised a brow. Jade didn't seem to notice that he stopped and continued walking. Roy stood there confused, what was wrong with her? He was almost knocked to the floor by a hand slapping his back.

"Hey, Roy," Wally said in a happy mood. "What's up?"

Roy caught his balance and stood up straight. "I'm not sure."

Alain rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's Jade. She's acting weird."

"Maybe she came to her senses and realized what a complete loser you are."

Roy glared at Wally and made an attempt to grab him. Wally was quick on his feet and avoided Roy by hiding behind Alain.

"Roy, relax," Alain said, holding Roy back from Wally who was making childish faces. "I'm sure Jade is fine."

Roy straighten out his jacket and composed himself. "I hope so."

---

It was first period and Mr.Mod stood at the front of the class. He was at his desk, going through a couple of papers and munching down on a apple. He was leaning back in his chair as the clock ticked. The class room was quiet except for the sound of writing and a few mumbled words. Like usual, Mr.Mod had bestow another test on the unfortunate class. Only a few seconds remained and the students rushed to finish up any last questions they had left.

1...2...3...RING!

The small white clock on Mr.Mod's desk filled the room, alerting everyone that the test was over.

"All right duckies, times up," Mr.Mod said with a smile as he got up. "Time to pass up your test."

A few curses were heard as the students leaned back in their seats and put their pencils down. Mr.Mod walked down the rows of desk and collected the papers, one by one. Gar rushed to fill in as many questions as possible when Mr.Mod approached him.

"Times up, Logan." Mr.Mod grabbed Gar's paper who held on tight, still trying to fill in some of the blanks. Mr.Mod had to wrestle Gar to get his paper and in the end, Mr.Mod won with a grin.

Gar was near tears as his head fell to the desk. Vic leaned over and whispered something to Gar.

"Better luck next time, huh, Gar." Vic said with a laugh.

Mr.Mod arranged the papers in a neat pile and placed it on his desk. He then took out another set of papers and the class froze, silently fearing it was another test. Mr.Mod saw their faces and laughed.

"Relax, kitties, it's not another test."

The class let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Before you all go on break, the school has arranged for all of you to go on a trip."

The class smiled and went into a fit, asking their friends where and how cool was this.

"Alright settle down," Mr.Mod raised his voice over the class to silence them. Once they were quiet, Mr.Mod continued. "As I was saying, there's going to be a trip to a ski resort. From what I'm told it's going to be a couple of nights. You will be in one of the finest hotels during your stay and, if you chose, may partake in the activities provided."

Mr.Mod passed out the papers to the head of each row and the students passed it back.

"Well, that's it. Class dismissed!"

---

It was finally lunch time and Dick had decided that since it was a nice day outside, that him and the other's should have lunch on the outside cafeteria. They grabbed their regular table and every one had arrived but Kori. Dick took this as his chance to give the others a little heads up. The others had been aware of the agreement Dick made with Xavier long ago. It didn't bother them because their group was back to normal. What did bother them was how Dick was dragging them into _his _deal. Dick had formed a plan to prove to Kori that him and Xavier was getting along. His plan involved inviting Xavier to have lunch at their table, something the others were not to happy about.

"Dick, you're an even bigger idiot then you look." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Dick ignored her. "Listen, it's only for one day. Just deal with it."

"This is so unfair. You're the one who made that deal with Kori, not us," protested Gar. "How come we gotta be nice to Xavier?"

"Because it would make Kori happy," Dick said. "Plus I'm paying you all ten bucks."

"Make it twenty." Karen said with a smirk.

Dick glared at her.

"What? I need a new purse."

"Karen," scolded Vic. "You shouldn't do that to Dick."

"Thanks, Vic." Dick said with relief, glad someone was finally on his side.

"You should ask for fifty." Vic said and Gar gave him a high five.

Meanwhile...

On the other side of the cafeteria, Jade and Jenn had already sat down to lunch. Jenn, being Jade's best friend sensed something was wrong and asked Jade is she needed to talk. Jade sought comfort in her friend and told Jenn the whole story about over hearing her mother's conversation. Jenn was speechless.

"Damn..."

"Yeah, damn," Jade repeated and looked up to Jenn. "What should I do?"

"Your asking me?"

"Well, yeah. You're my best friend and your like my therapist."

"Okay, give me a sec," Jenn said as she thought off a plan, or at least a place to start. "Besides me and you, who else knows?"

"Just us," Jade said. "I didn't tell Roy."

"Sooner or later your gonna have to tell him."

"I know, but not yet."

"So, have you decided what you want to do with this information?"

Jade rose a brow, not understanding the meaning of Jenn's words. Jenn sighed seeing as she was going to have to explain it to Jade.

"Do you want to confront your mom, or do you wanna wait and find out what happens then? Or, you could pretend you never heard a thing and move on."

"I can't ignore this. My mom has been in contact with my dad. This is to big of a chance to pass up."

---

The school bells rang and the last class of the day was dismissed. The happy teenagers left the school in a rush, some going home, others going to go hang out. Jenn and Wally had a double date with Vic and Karen so any plans Jade wanted to make with Jenn would have to be postpone. It was for the best any way, Jade needed some alone time with Roy. She needed to tell him about what she heard this morning and she thought the sooner she told him the better.

It was like any day for Jade and Roy when they had free time to just sit back and relax. They were at his house, sitting comfortably in his living room. Ollie had a date with his girlfriend Dinah, which meant the whole house empty except for the two of them.

Jade laid back on the couch, her shoes off and her head resting on the arm-rest. She had her english book in her hands, flipping through the pages as soon as she was done reading. Roy sat on the floor, his back leaning against the chair and his math book in hand. He would have rather sat next to Jade but decided against it. He knew something was wrong with her but decided to give her some space as Alain had suggested he do.

Roy chuckled to himself. Alain never had a girlfriend, not once, and yet he always seemed to know how to handle these situations.

Jade closed her book and placed it down on the small wooden coffee table and sat up straight on the couch. "Roy, we need to talk."

Roy stopped writing and placed his book down on the floor besides him. He looked up at Jade. "What about?"

"Something happened today and it made me think--"

"Oh shit, your breaking up with me."

"What? No, no. Roy, I do not want to break up with you," she got off the couch and sat down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "My mom had a conversation today and I kind of over heard her."

Roy sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't breaking up with him. He then focused on the topic at hand. "What happened?"

"My mom...my mom was talking to my dad."

"Your dad," Roy asked surprised. Jade had told him all about her life and how she never had a father. To suddenly have her dad pop up out of no where was shocking. "I thought your mom didn't know where your dad was."

"I thought so to but clearly she's been lying to me. I over heard her saying some weird stuff. I think she's trying to keep him away."

"Is that something you want?"

Jade stood up from her spot and walked over to the fire place, her eyes staring down at the empty pit. "I don't know...My whole life I wanted a dad and now I have the chance to meet mine and I have absolutely no idea what to do."

Roy saw the distress on her face and heard the sadness in her voice. He quickly went to her side and wrapped his arms around her, her face leaning against his chest. For awhile they just stood there, in each other's arms.

"Jade, what do _you _want to do?"

Jade thought long and hard, searching deep inside herself for the answer. "I want to meet him."

"Then I'll help you find him."

She pulled away slightly so she could look at him. "How? I'm sure my mom won't help."

"Hello, did you forget who I am," he asked playfully with a smile on his face. "I'm Oliver Queen's ward. I have connections for this sort of thing."

"So, you'll help me?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't." he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

---

When Roy said he would help Jade, he meant it, but now, Jade wasn't so sure. After a long romantic kiss, the tow had left the mansion and into Roy's car. He told Jade the quicker they got the information on how to find her dad, the better. She had thought he would have taken her somewhere secret, like in those spy movies he loved to watch. Shock was not even the word she had in mind when they arrived at their destination. Roy had taken them to the mall and straight into the arcade.

Jade was silently fuming. "Roy, I thought you said you were going to help me. Why did you drag me to the arcade? It this is some kind of joke it's not funny."

"Would you just trust me," Roy said as he looked around the arcade. "I know what I'm doing."

A grin set on his face as he found just the person he was looking for. He grabbed Jade's hand as a gesture for her to follow him. "Come on."

Roy had pulled Jade all the way to the back of the arcade. He stopped and pointed to a kid who was deeply involved in his game. "See that guy, he's the guy that's gonna help us find your dad."

Jade looked over to where Roy was pointing and shuddered. The boy Roy pointed to was about their age, maybe older. Jade could have sworn she'd seen him in school before. His orange hair was a mess and hidden by a blue baseball cap. The boy was dressed in a white shirt that read 'Control Freak' in big bold letters and a large over coat. He was over weight and freckles covered his face. In simple words, he was a nerd.

"Roy," Jade whispered over to him as they made their way over to the boy. "Are you sure he can help us?"

"He may not look like it but that guy has some skills."

The screen went bright in numerous colors and the bells let out a ringing sound. The word winner was printed on the screen as the boy typed in his name. He grinned and punched the air with his fist.

"I'm the greatest!" he yelled.

"Hello, Elliot." Roy said from behind him.

Elliot yelped in fear and fell off his chair. He looked up and glared at Roy. "Roy Harper? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Again? What, you need your test score changed again." Elliot said with a laugh.

"Roy, what's he talking about?" Jade asked as she stepped to his side.

"Well hello, Goddess." Elliot said as he eyed Jade with hearts in his eyes.

Roy glared. "Her name is Jade and you'll keep your hands off her."

"Gee, calm down, Stonecold."

Roy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Listen, Elliot--"

"Please, call me by me code name."

"Control Freak, I need your help tracking someone down."

Elliot crossed his arms in front of him and sat down on his seat. "What's in it for me?"

"What do want?"

Elliot looked over at Jade. Roy stepped in front of her. "Whatever your thinking forget it."

"Back down, Stonecold. I admit the Goddess is beautiful but she's not what I want."

Jade sighed in relief. This Elliot person was beginning to scare her with his weird talk and obsession with nick names.

"So what do you want?" Roy asked.

Elliot looked over to Jade. "You know Kori Anders right?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, she's a friend of mines."

"Cool! I'm like her biggest fan. Can you get me a date with her?"

"...Sure..." Jade knew it was wrong of her to promise something like that but she was desperate.

"Cool, we have a deal. So, who is this mystery person I'm looking for?"

Roy looked to Jade, it was up to her to give Elliot the information.

"Oh, um. I'm looking for a guy named Luke."

"A last name would be helpful."

Last name? Jade silently cursed. She didn't know his last name. Her last name was her mom's, not her dad's.

"I...don't know."

Elliot sighed deeply. "I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way. Your last name is Nguyen right?"

Jade nodded.

"That's all the info I need. You'll have the info by tomorrow."

Roy and Jade nodded and left Elliot to his game. Jade smiled as she walked out of the arcade. She couldn't believe she had a chance to meet her father. As soon as they walked out of the arcade, Jade turned to Roy and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"Wow. Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Jade stroked his hair affectionately. "For being the greatest boyfriend in the world."

"And you're the greatest girlfriend in the world."

He leaned down for another kiss but Jade stopped.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Roy asked with concern.

"How am I going to explain to Kori that I need her to go on a date with Elliot?"

Roy blinked. Even with his connections he didn't know what he could do about that.

-----------------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, RavenSis, Agent of the Divine One, Kool-Wolf, AlwaysLoveYou, cookiesruletheworld, eviltwin222, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Starsoffire, dolphinluver21, toonfan820, Sulan123, RoseXxxXThorn, BookWormSchnitzel, Pirategirl0, Ace.04, rockingirlofbloodred019 AND BeastBoy4pres052 FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**SO, THE STORY HAS TAKEN A CHANGE IN FOCUS TO JADE BUT DON'T WORRY, DECEMBER WILL BE A MONTH FOR SOME DICK AND KORI FLUFF.AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEND SOME MORE THANKS TO Agent of the Divine One FOR BEING MY 200TH REVIEWER.**

**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THE STORY GOT THAT HIGH.I'M ALL GIGGLES AND SMILES RIGHT NOW.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	23. A truth to discover part 2

It was a Tuesday morning and Kori carefully placed her books inside her locker. There was still some time left until her first period class began so Kori decided to take her time today. Unknown to her, Jade had spotted her and quickly made her way over to Kori's side. Jade had to get Elliot a date with Kori and she was going to try and persuade her before class began.

Jade tapped Kori on the shoulder. "Hey, Kori."

Kori turned her head. "Oh. Hey Jade. How's it going?" Kori asked as she closed her locker.

"Everything is fine. I actually have some good news for you."

"Me?" Kori asked as they walked to class.

Jade nodded and smiled. "I got you a date."

Kori rose a brow. "A date? Sorry, Jade, but I'm not really looking to go out with a guy right now."

"But it's not just any guy," Jade said. "His name is Elliot."

Kori paused. "Did you say Elliot?"

"Yeah. You heard of him?"

"Heard of him? That guy is a complete weirdo. Every time he talks to me he calls me Star Angel." Kori shivered at the thought of him.

"Oh come on. You just need to give him a chance. He's not as bad as he seems."

"Sorry, Jade, but I'm not interested."

Jade became desperate and grabbed on to Kori's arm. "Please, Kori! I'm desperate. You need to go out with him for me!"

Kori attempted to pull her arm away but to no success. "Jade, the answer is no."

"I'm not letting go until you say yes."

By this time people in the in hall began to stare.

Kori began to get embarrassed. "Let go, Jade."

"Please just do me this one favor, Kori. After this I promise not to ask you for anything ever again."

"You always say that."

"Kori, please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. PLEASE!"

"Fine!...Fine, but under one condition."

"Anything."

"I'm only doing this once and Dick can _not _find out."

"Deal. Thanks, Kori."

Jade ran down the and into Mr.Mod's class room. Kori groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"What have I gotten myself into."

---

It was lunch time and Jade had met Roy in the empty computer lab. Elliot had called to let Roy know he had the information. This was their meeting place. Jade's mind raced with thoughts. What it Elliot didn't get the information? She closed her eyes and counted to ten, something she always did to calm herself down. Roy saw this and rubbed her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she looked up at him and into his eyes. She couldn't lie to him. "No. I know you said to trust Elliot but what if he messed up?"

"Relax and take a deep breath."

Jade did as she was told.

"Do you trust me?"

Jade nodded her head.

"Then trust me now. Everything will be fine."

He stroked her cheek with affection and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jade slipped of the table she was sitting on to have a better access to Roy. His arms wrapped around her waist when the door to the room opened.

"If your done playing Romeo and Juliet, I have what you came for." Elliot said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Roy and Jade separated and glared at him, upset that he ruined the moment.

"So did you find this Luke person were looking for?" Roy asked.

"Got it all in here." Elliot said, waving a folder in front of them.

Roy made a grab for it and Elliot quickly pulled it away.

"Not so fast, Stonecold. What about my date/"

"Kori agreed to go on _one _date with you." Jade said.

"One date is all I need to make her fall madly in love with me."

"Can we get the folder now?" Roy asked dryly.

Elliot handed them the folder. Roy handed it to Jade. She opened it and read the information contained inside, Roy reading as well over her shoulder. Jade was amazed, the folder had everything there is to know about her father, Luke Gale. Turning through the pages Jade even found a picture of him. She saw some similarity's between him and herself containing looks, except his eyes were a dark brown.

"How'd you do all this?" Jade asked, still looking through the folder.

"Easy," said Elliot with pride. "I tracked down your name and searched through your call records. You said the guy's came was Luke and there was only one person with that name on your phone records."

Jade suddenly froze.

"Jade," Roy said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"He's here. He's here in Jump City."

"Yeah, apparently your dad like's to travel. He's staying at the Jump City hotel." said Elliot.

"Jade, this is great," said Roy, wrapping his arms around her. "You can finally meet him now."

"...Yeah, great," Jade said quietly. She unhooked herself from Roy and walked over to the door. "I gotta go."

Jade left the room and Roy followed her.

"Jade, what's going on? I thought this was what you wanted." Roy said to her as he followed her down the hall.

"It was...is...Roy, I don't know anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want this, I do, but I'm scared." Jade was near tears.

Roy wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She seemed to calm down once in his embrace and buried her head in his chest.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

"You will?"

"I will."

"Roy."

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it this time."

"I need someone to distract Dick while Kori's on her date."

---

Kori nodded her head in response to what ever Elliot was saying. She still couldn't believe she was on a date. With Elliot of all people. It was a simple date. He had, or rather she had, taken them out for pizza. She paid for her slice and his, something she did not enjoy. Kori watched as Elliot spoke to her about Star Wars. Her head was resting in her hand and she found and she found herself to be dozing off.

By this time she wasn't even listening to what he was saying. It was like she was in a Charlie Brown special. All that she heard was blah, blah, blah. Kori decided she needed to turn her attention elsewhere. The first thing was the door. Oh how she wished she could just walk out on this date. Easier said then done. Her eyes widened as the door opened.

---

Alain was stuck with guard duty, or what he called guard duty. His mission was two distract Dick until Kori called and gave the ok that her date with Elliot was over. Alain wished he wasn't the one who had to distract Dick for it was a very hard task, but he had no choice. Every one else was busy. Gar had a opera to attend with his parents and Vic was grounded for breaking a window in his own house while playing with his football. Karen couldn't do it because she was visiting her aunt.

Raven had a yoga class, something she found interest in after moving in with Kori, and Jenn was baby sitting. Then their was Wally. Alain silently cursed his friend. The only reason Wally got out of guard duty was because he ran away. Roy would have chased after him but it was a lost cost. No one ever caught Wally, that was the reason why he was a track star.

Alain decided the best way to distract dick was pizza, so the tow of them were currently on their way to the pizza shop. Dick pulled open the door and they walked inside. Alain cursed out loud.

"Oh shit."

---

Kori's eyes widened as she saw Dick enter. Dick noticed her and raised a brow. Why was she with Elliot? Alain saw Dick make a move in the direction Kori was and attempted to pull him away.

"Hey, Dick. You know what, I'm not so hungry after all. How about we go to the arcade instead."

"Why is Kori with Elliot?" Dick growled.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Alain said. "Let's go."

Dick ignored Alain's protest and stalked over to her table. Kori found herself cowering in her seat. She grabbed a menu and held it up to her face, trying to hide herself. It didn't work.

"Kori." she heard Dick say. He sounded mad.

Kori slowly pulled down her menu and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Dick."

"What are you doing her with Elliot?" Dick asked.

"Elliot and I--"

"Control Freak."

Kori sighed. "Me and control Freak..."

"Are on a date." Elliot finished for her.

"Date?" questioned Dick.

"Dick, it's not what you think--"

"Save it, Kori. Enjoy your date." Dick said as he walked away.

Alain looked over to Kori with a sympathetic look before chasing after Dick.

Kori buried her head in her hands.

"Star Angel, do not let The Unpleasant One ruin our evening." Elliot said.

Kori glared at him.

---

Some how after all the cursing and glares, Dick had managed to drive him and Alain to the park, where he cursed some more. Dick was pacing back and forth and all Alain did was watch as he sat down comfortably on a bench.

"I can't believe she did that! She lied to me to go on a date with Elliot or what ever his name is! Why didn't she tell me," Dick was referring to lunch time at school when Kori said she was going home after school. Dick turned to look at Alain. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Yeah," Alain said calmly. "As soon as you sit down and shut up."

Dick glared at him and Alain just sat there. Dick reluctantly sat down.

"I don't get you."

Dick looked up at Alain. "Huh?"

"You go out with girls all the time and yet when Kori goes out with a guy for once your jealous."

"I am not jealous of Elliot."

"You shouldn't be. Kori only went out with Elliot as a favor to Jade."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. If you weren't bitchin' you would have know that."

"Yeah but--"

"No but's. Just cut the bullshit already and tell Kori you like her before you lose her."

"I do not like her. She's my best friend, that's all."

"Fine," Alain said, standing up. "I'll remember that the next time you get jealous when Kori's on a date."

Alain began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dick called out.

"Home."

"Wait! What should I do about Kori?"

"She's your best friend, figure it out."

With that said Alain walked away, disappearing from sight, leaving Dick with a lot on his mind.

---

Kori was depressed. The only reason she was on this date was to help out Jade and it backfired on her. She just wished that this date was over. What she really wanted was for Dick to come back so she could explain why she was on this date in the first place. She sighed, how much longer was this date going to last? The door opened and Kori looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Xavier." Kori said with a little more delight then intended.

Xavier smiled and walked over to her table. "Hey, cutie. I'm not interrupting am I?"

Kori was going to answer when Elliot cut in.

"Not at all, Godfather sir," Elliot said with respect and a little bit of fear. "Me and the Star Angel was just enjoying our date."

"Date," Xavier turned to Kori and she mouthed the words _'help me'. _Xavier got the message. "You won't mind if I steal her do you?"

"Uh...no...um, not at all."

"Perfect," Xavier held out his hand to Kori. "Coming, cutie?"

Kori nodded and took his hand. He lead her out of the pizza parlor and once they were out Kori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job, cutie."

---

The car ride was quiet. Jade sat next to Roy, one of his hands was on the wheel and the other was holding her's. Jade looked out into the distance. They were close to Jump City's hotel. An overwhelming feeling rose inside her and Jade began to count to ten. The car stopped.

"Were here." Roy said quietly.

Jade nodded and slowly got out of the car, Roy by her side. Together they walked into the hotel. After talking to the woman at the front desk, they found out Luke's room number. The elevator ride was long and suffocating. Roy squeezed her hand and Jade felt some of the pressure come off her shoulders.

Jade was thankful to have Roy be her side. But even with him by her side she was still nervous and began to count to ten. The elevator doors opened and Roy and Jade stepped out. They looked down the hall and followed the numbers until they were standing in front of room seven.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Roy asked. "We can always come back."

Jade shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm ready."

She took a step forward and brought her fist up to the door. She hesitated and took a deep breath. With one swift motion she brought her hand up to the door and knocked. The door opened, revealing a man named Luke Gale. He looked at the two teenagers curiously.

"Can I help you?"

----------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO BerryDrops, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Agent of the Divine One, Domiebabe3, AlwaysLoveYou, Tsukikage1213, Ace.04, rockingirlofbloodred019, Star 4 Robin, BookWormSchnitzel, dolphinluver21, triie, RoseXxxXThorn, RaiderTKD, Kool-Wolf, Starsoffire AND SweetKylie FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**PS- IF ANYONE WANTS TO CAN THEY CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY Bar Fight. PLEASE AND THANK YOU'S.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	24. A truth to discover part 3

Jade stared deep into the brown eyes of Luke Gale. He was even more handsome in person. Luke wore dress pants and a blue, button-up shirt. His hair was pushed back and his eyes stared back at the two teens in front of him. He had the body structure of a man and appeared to be in his thirties or forties. Jade was paralyzed. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked again.

Jade stepped back and counted to ten. She cursed herself for freaking out, though who could blame her.

"Listen, if this is a prank..." Luke said, preparing to close the door.

"Wait! Please, wait," Jade said quietly. "I know this is gonna sound crazy but...you used to know my mom. Her name is Serena Nguyen."

Luke opened the door. This seemed to spark his interest. "Serena Nguyen? But if you're her daughter then..."

Jade closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm your daughter."

---

Kori smiled as she waved good-bye to Xavier. The two of them had spent a little time together after leaving the pizza parlor. Kori was now in high spirits thanks to him. Xavier's motorcycle disappeared from sight and Kori turned to her house, fishing around in her bag to find her keys. She walked inside and proceeded into her living room, taking her hair out of the pony tail.

"Hey."

Kori jumped and nearly screamed. Her heart felt like it could pop out of her chest. She put a hand to her chest and attempted to get her breathing under control. Kori looked up at her visitor and glared.

"Dick, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry...you should have seen the look on your face." he said with a laugh.

She picked up one of the throw pillows on the couch and threw it at him.

"What are you doing here," Kori asked, her hands on her hips. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but then I realized that I had no right to be," Dick said as he sat up on the couch. "So I went over to the pizza parlor and you wasn't there so I came here. No one was here so I decided to wait till you came home."

"You used the key I gave you, didn't you?" Kori said with a small smile.

Dick smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"So, is their anything you wanna tell me?" Kori asked with a hopeful smile.

Dick sighed. He wasn't good with apologies, but he had to do it. He scratched his head and looked down. "I'm sorry for being an idiot..."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain."

Kori remained quiet, a smile on her face.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Okay, but under one condition."

Dick raised a brow.

---

Luke held the door open for them, asking them to come in. Jade stepped in first, Roy right behind her. She sought out his hand and grasped it in her own. If Roy wasn't here she didn't know what she would do.

"Please, take a seat." Luke motioned to the small living room.

The living room wasn't all that big. It consisted of one arm chair that was facing a small couch. Roy and Jade took the small couch while Luke toke the arm chair. Luke sat down and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he had a daughter, but to have her right here, right now...it was a little bit overwhelming.

"Wow."

Roy rose a brow at his choice of words. Luke looked up, figuring that was not probably what the two teens wanted to hear. "Sorry...I just never saw this happening."

"If you want we could leave." Jade said, standing up.

"No, no! I'm just a little nervous is all," Luke said with a sheepish smile. "I thought Serena didn't want me to meet you. I'm glad she changed her mind."

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Actually...she didn't change her mind. I came here with out her knowing."

"Oh," Luke looked down, disappointment on his face. "I take she is still mad at me."

"I can't say," Jade said, looking down at her lap. "She never talks about you."

This caught Luke's attention. "But...then how did you find me?"

"I heard my mom talking over the phone with you and one thing lead to another..." Jade trailed off, not really wanting to tell him how she found him.

"How is your mom?"

"She's good. She has a nice job...good friends."

"She's happy, isn't she?"

Jade nodded, avoiding his gaze.

Luke felt relief hearing the Serena had moved on and found a life for herself, even if it wasn't with him.

"Luke?"

Hearing Jade call him that stung at his heart. He didn't blame her, he couldn't expect her to just open her arms and call him dad so sudden.

"Yes, Jade?"

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened with you and my mom?"

Luke sighed and rested back in his seat.

---

The Anders kitchen was always a place Dick was very fond of. It held good memories between him and Kori. It was here where they would share cookies as children, here where Kori would comfort him after one of his many break up's and here where they almost kissed. That particular memory didn't end so well but it was still special to Dick, even though bumping heads was painful.

But not as painful as what Kori wanted him to do now. Vic warned him, one day Kori was going to make him beg for her forgiveness. Scratch that, he would rather beg for her forgiveness then what she wanted him to do now. Kori smiled as she placed two full bottles of mustard on the kitchen table, pushing one over to Dick. He stared at the yellow beverage then at Kori.

"Can't I--"

"No."

"But--"

"What's the big deal," Kori said, opening her own bottle of mustard. "It's just mustard. You've had mustard before."

"Yeah, but with a hotdog!"

Kori giggled.

"Don't laugh. This is _so _not funny."

"Either you drink it or I won't accept your apology."

Dick groaned and picked up the small yellow bottle. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He looked up at Kori, almost pleading with her but she just smiled. There was no way out of this. Slowly he brought the yellow substance to his lips and drank. Dick swallowed and began to cough. Kori laughed.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!"

"It's not that bad." Kori said as she drank some of her own mustard.

"I still can't understand how you can drink that."

"Well, when I was younger Komi would pick on me a lot," Kori said, going off into her own little world as she told her memory. "I swear, she would practically shove this down my throat. After awhile I got used to it and...well, here we are."

Dick shivered as he took another swing of mustard. "This is so gross."

Kori could only laugh.

---

Luke folded his hands in front of him and sighed deeply. Jade waited in her seat, Roy by her side, for Luke to answer the question. Perhaps it was to much to soon, thought Jade. She had only just meet him. Maybe a question like this was to much.

"If you don't--"

"No. It's okay," Luke said. Luke sighed again. "You deserve to know. Back when your mother was in high school she met me. Their was an instant attraction between the two of us and we started a relationship."

Jade and Roy listened on with interest.

"Through out the entire high school year we were inseparable. Our relationship was strong and it seemed like it would never end...but every relationship has it problems."

"Problems," Roy asked. "What kind of problems?"

"High school back then wasn't as different from high school today. Their were certain _classes. _Geeks, jocks, preps and so on. Me and your mother were from different classes. Because of this we often had to fight to be together."

"What class were you from?" Jade asked, curious as to what her parents were like in high school.

"Your mother was beautiful and wealthy. She was of the popular class. Me, I was different," Luke said with a small laugh. "I was a punk. The bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks."

Jade was shocked. Her mom hated punks and bad boys. It was part of the reason why she didn't like Roy, she thought of him as those things.

"Even though most people viewed me as that, she thought different," Luke said with affection. "She didn't view me as that. She saw the person inside."

"If things were so well what happened?" Roy asked.

"It was the night of prom when things began to change," Luke said. "Of course me and Serena went with each other. It was late and she invited me to her house. Her parents weren't home. I think they were on a business trip if I recall correctly. One thing led to another and...you guys get the picture right?"

Roy and Jade nodded. Their was no way they wanted to hear _that_ part of the story.

Jade cleared her throat. "So, um...What happened after that?"

"We planned to go to collage afterwards but at the time of my high school years I was in a band. Me and my friends thought we could make it big and we damn well tried. Then, one day we got a call from a producer. Guy was willing to give us the works. All we had to do was skip school and go on tour."

"Was mom okay with this?"

Luke shook his head. "Not one bit. We argued a lot about the subject. By the time I was ready to go we got in a huge fight. The bus was waiting outside and I had to go when she blurted out that she was pregnant."

Jade froze and Roy was shocked.

"I had two choices; follow my dreams or stay with the love of my life."

"You chose your dream, didn't you?" Jade asked quietly.

Luke could only nod his head.

"So that was it," Roy asked. "You just left?"

"No. I came to my senses and came back but it was to late, Serena was gone. I tried to get her family to tell me where she had gone but they refused," he looked up at Jade. "I searched for her...for the both of you. I searched for five long years until I found you."

"If you found me...us...then why didn't you stay?" Jade asked, looking back at him.

"Your mother wanted nothing to do with me. She hates me for what I did and I can't blame her. She pushed me away and I let her...Until a couple of years ago when I found her again. This time she let me stay in contact with her but only if I stayed away."

"But if that's true why are you in Jump City?" asked Roy.

"I decided I wanted to meet my daughter face to face. I called Serena, hoping she would agree but all she did was yell and hang up the phone. I was about to give up again when you two came knocking on my door...and here we are now."

There was silence in the room once Luke finished. No one dared to speak due to all the emotions that hung in the air. Jade didn't know what to feel; happy that she finally met her father or mad that her mother kept him away all these years. It was so much to take in at once. Part of her wanted to cry and the other half wanted to scream. Despite these emotions that waged war with in her, she stood silent, as did Luke and Roy. The silence was broken at the ringing of some one's cell phone. Luke looked to Jade and she looked to Roy.

Roy buried his hand in his pocket, removing his cell phone. "It's Ollie."

"Go ahead," said Jade. "It might be important."

"You'll be okay here by yourself?"

Jade nodded and Roy exited the room and stepped outside to the hall way. The room was filled with silence once more.

"Jade."

Jade looked up. "Yes."

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm real happy that I finally got to meet you."

"I'm happy to."

Silence fell once more.

"Luke...what happen's now?"

"I'm not sure but I would love to spend some time with you, get to know you better. If that's okay with you."

"I would like that."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I got something to do after school and then I'm free. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," Luke said with a small smile. "You got a cell phone? I can give you my number and we could make plans."

Jade smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Doesn't every teenager?"

Luke laughed as she handed him her phone, flipping it open to program his number. "Teenagers and their technology."

Jade laughed as she took back her phone. For once things seemed normal. The door pushed open and Roy stepped in.

"I'm really sorry, Jade, but Ollie wants me home."

"That's okay." Jade said as she stood up and walked to his side.

"Why don't I walk you out," Luke said, escorting them to the door. He opened the door for them and the two teenagers stepped out. "Jade, could I have a word with you before you go."

"Uh, yeah. Roy, I'll meet you at the elevator."

"Sure," Roy extended his hand to Luke. Luke shook his hand with a firm grip. "It was nice to meet you."

Roy walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. Jade looked back at him then turned her attention over to Luke.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Listen, I know this is none of my business but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jade said. "It's the least I can do after you answered my question."

"Who's that boy your with? Is he a friend of your's of something?"

Jade looked over at Roy and smiled. "He's more then just my friend."

Before Luke could ask her any more, Roy called Jade over at the arrival of the elevator. Jade said a quick good bye before running to Roy's side.

---

Raven stretched out her muscles as she approached home. She fiddled around in her coat pocket looking for her keys. She came upon them and opened the lock, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Raven began to remove her coat when she heard voices in the living room. It sounded like laughing. Placing her coat on the rack, Raven made her way into the living room.

"Well, well," Raven said with a smirk. "What do we have here."

Kori was sitting comfortably on the couch with Dick, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the two watching a comedy movie with a variety of snacks and drinks.

Kori looked over her shoulder. "Hello, Raven."

"Hey, Kori," Raven said as she leaned on the couch. "What's the idiot doing here?"

"I have a name."

"Fine, _Dick_. What are you doing here?"

Dick lowered himself into the couch, slightly embarrassed at the way Raven said his name.

"He came here to apologize." Kori said quietly.

"That's a first," Raven said, grabbing the bag of chips from Dick's hand. "A little birdie told me that something threw down between the two of you at the pizza parlor."

"Alain." grumbled Dick.

"Try Wally," Raven said. "News travel fast. So, care to elaborate."

"I'll let Kori fill you in on the details," Dick said, standing up and glancing at his watch. "It's getting late. I should go."

"I'll walk you out." Kori said, standing up as well.

Together the two of them walked to the door. Kori opened the door and leaned against it while Dick stepped outside.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kori asked.

"Yeah," Dick said, turning his head to the side. "Listen, Kori. I really am sorry about the way I acted today."

"It's okay," Kori said, giving him a small smile. "I'm kind of use to it by now."

Dick smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I guess you gotta go. Don't wanna keep Bruce waiting." Kori said with a small laugh.

Dick smiled at her before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her hair. Slowly he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Kori closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Dick pulled away and smiled at her.

"Night, Kori."

"Good night, Dick."

Dick tucked his hands in his pocket's and walked away from the house and down to his car which was parked across the street, something Kori didn't notice until now. She closed the door and leaned against it, a smile glued to her face. She opened her eyes and saw Raven sitting on the bottom of the stairs, a smirk on her face.

"I saw that," Raven said. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Kori said, a blush on her cheeks. "What is all this I hear about you and Kyle?"

"It's nothing," Raven said, pulling her hood above her head. "He's just a guy from yoga class."

"Right. Just a guy."

"Promise not to tell the others."

"Only if you promise not to tell the others about me and Dick just now."

"Deal."

---

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon. The sky was it's usual baby blue color with fluffy white clouds that floated gently in the breeze. One look at the sky could give any one a peaceful feeling. The scene on the ground was a different story. The outside field of Jump City High-school was being used by the football players and cheerleaders. After school meant practice time for both teams, and practice time meant hard work.

The boys battled each other on the field, learning new moves and tactics which would be used in the upcoming game. To the side of the field was the cheerleaders dressed in their white, black and blue uniforms. Jade, the team captain, kicked her feet off the ground to do a perfect flip and land back on her feet in a pose, the other cheerleaders doing the same.

Breaking the pose, Jade wiped off a light sweat on her forehead. "All right girls," Jade said, clapping her hands. "Take five and stretch those muscles. Kitten, you need to work on your kicks, it's still not high enough."

Kitten mumbled something under her breath and went of to the side lines to work on her kicks. The rest of the team stretched out, those who didn't was allowed their five minute break to chat and rest up. Jade pulled her hair out of it's bun and she walked over to the side lines, grabbing her water bottle. Jenn walked over to her and sat on the bench.

"How did thing's with your dad go?" Jenn asked quietly.

"It was alright."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"No," Jade said, closing her water bottle and sitting on the bench. "I can't tell her. Did you know she's the reason why I never got to meet him before. She's been lying to me all these years."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jade gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"So, tell me about your dad."

"There's not much to tell," Jade said honestly. "Me and Roy had to leave early because he got a call from Ollie."

"That bites." Jenn said, taking a sip of her water.

"It's not all that bad. Me and Luke are going out today, just the two of us."

"Just the two of you," Jenn asked. "What about Roy?"

"Roy understands," Jade said, looking out into the distance at the boys playing football. She smiled when she spotted Roy. "This is something I need to do by myself."

"And your dealing with this just fine?"

"In my own way, yeah."

Jenn looked down at her watch. "The five minutes are up. Time for practice, captain."

Jade nodded and called the girls over. "Okay girls, time to work on our pyramid."

---

The afternoon came and went. Jade said a quick good bye to her squad and to Roy. She tapped her foot as she waited for Luke. A silver Mercedes pulled up into the school parking lot and honked it's horn. The window rolled down to reveal Luke. He leaned over to the side and opened the door for her. She climbed inside and buckled up.

"Mercedes. Nice."

"Yeah, well I try." Luke said with a laugh. He suddenly found himself staring at Jade.

"What."

"You're a cheerleader?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked playfully.

"No, it's just...well your mother was a cheerleader."

"Mom? A cheerleader," Jade shook her head. "I guess you really do learn something new everyday."

Luke laughed as he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

---

Luke had surprised Jade by taking her to a fancy restaurant. The host had a tuff time believing they were the one's with a reservation. It wasn't every day that a cheerleader and a guy in a leather jacket showed up. None the less, they were seated. They chatted peacefully and ate their food. The space around Jade was content but still, there was something bothering her. Something she needed to get off her mind. She needed to ask Luke something very important.

"Luke...I need to ask you something." Jade said quietly, placing her fork down.

"Sure, Jade," Luke said, cutting into his apple pie. "Ask away."

"When my mom told you she was pregnant, why did you leave her," Jade asked quietly, looking down at her lap. "Didn't you...did you want me?"

Luke put his fork down and sighed. "Oh, Jade. I'm sorry I left you and your mom. I was young and stupid. I had just started college and I had my career path set up for me. I was scared when your mom told me she was pregnant.'

"What made you come back?"

"When I was on the road I realized what an idiot I had been. I realized you and your mother was more important," he looked up and stared at Jade. "I want you to know I regret what I did and if I could take it all back I would. I didn't leave because I didn't want you. I came back because I _wanted _you."

Jade looked up at him. "You mean that?"

"I do. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you."

Jade looked up at him and smiled. "I forgive you...dad."

Luke smiled back, but not because she forgave him, but because she called him dad. He was more happy in that one moment then he had been in his entire life. He looked around the restaurant and a idea formed in his head.

"Hey, how about we get out of here," Luke said with a grin. "I here there's a carnival just by the bay. Wanna go?"

Jade smiled. "Totally."

---

Jade held a pink animal bunny in her hands. Next to her was Luke. They had parked a few blocks down Jade's home as a way to not be seen. The last thing Jade wanted was her mom finding out. The sidewalk was filled with laughs as they walked together.

"So, do you like the bunny I won you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's really cute," Jade looked up and smirked. "Though technically you didn't win it. You paid the guy."

"I still got you the bunny, didn't I."

Jade laughed. Her father had been terrible at the carnival games. Luke couldn't win a game if his life depended on it.

"You really need to work on that throw," commented Jade. "Didn't you play sports in high school?"

"No. I was the rocker type." Luke said, pretending to play a guitar.

Jade couldn't help but to laugh. "You did not just do air guitar! That's _really _grown up of you."

"Says the girl with the stuff animal."

"Hey! It is perfectly normal for a girl my age to have stuff animals."

This time it was Luke's turn to laugh. They rounded the corner and hit the street Jade lived on. Jade smiled to herself, today had been a great day for her and she felt like nothing could ruin it. Luke escorted her to the door and she grabbed her keys from her purse. She never got to open the door as it was opened for her. On the other side was Jade's mother, looking furious at her daughter and Luke.

"Mom," Jade said shocked as she looked from parent to parent. She had thought her mother would be at work. "It's not what you--"

"Jade," Serena scolded. "Get inside now and go to your room."

"But, mom, you don't understand--"

"I understand perfectly well," Serena said, showing Jade her phone. "You left this home by accident."

"Serena, go easy on her--"

"I _do _not want to hear from you. Jade, upstairs, now."

Jade looked apologetic at Luke and stepped inside, running up the stairs to her room. Serena walked inside and was about to close the door when Luke pushed his arm in between, blocking the door.

"Serena, wait. Don't you think we should talk about this?"

Serena turned her head and glared at him. "As a matter of fact I think we should."

She opened the door and allowed him inside. Their conversation was any thing but civilized.

---

Jade had changed out of her uniform and was about to head downstairs when she heard yelling. It was defiantly her parents. She slipped out of her room and crept to the stairs, sitting down at the top of the steps. She was able to hear what they were saying this way with out being seen.

"What were you thinking," Serena screamed at Luke. "I thought we had a deal. You were supposed to stay away!"

"One phone call a month from you wasn't enough," Luke snapped back. "She's my daughter to. I have a right to know her!"

"Like hell you do! I raised her, I know what's best for her and you are not what's best for her!"

"How can you be the judge of that? You didn't see me with her today. We were having fun."

"Fun? Was this before or after you told her about how you walked out?"

"She knows about everything, Serena. I told her the truth and she forgave me."

"I don't give a damn if she forgave you. Your still scum and will have nothing to do with her!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the law is on my side."

Jade sucked in a breath. Her mother couldn't be serious. She couldn't do that. Jade was just beginning to know Luke, she still wanted to get to know him. It wasn't fair for her mother to be making those kind of decisions for her.

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Serena said, glaring at Luke. She was more then willing to follow through with her threat.

Jade couldn't take much more of this. she ran down the stairs and into the living room, startling both her parents. They both turned to her, their expression's changing.

"Jade," her mother began. "I thought I told you to go upstairs."

Jade glared at her mother. "No."

"Jade, this is not the time--"

"Not the time for what?! I heard everything. I know you threatened to take me away!"

"Honey, you don't understand," Serena said, stepping forward and placing her hands on Jade's shoulders. "You don't know what Luke is like."

"How can I if you keep pushing him away," Jade said, moving away from her mother. "Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"It's not that easy, Jade." Serena said.

"Then make it easy! If I can trust him so can you!"

"Jade," Luke said, touching her shoulder. "I think you should calm down."

"Calm down," Jade yelled, turning to face him. "How can I calm down when she want's to take me away from you. You said you wanted me to be your daughter. Well now's the time to prove it. Stand up to her and fight for me!"

Luke was taken back. He had no idea his daughter could be so...demanding. One minute she was laughing and the next she was fearless and taking charge. He could only nod his at her. Jade toke this as a sign that he was on her side and she turned to her mother.

"Mom...my whole life I wanted a dad. And know I have one," Jade said with tears in her eyes, unable to hold them back. "Please don't take that away from me."

"Serena, can't you see that we want this," Luke said. "I can promise you right now that I would never hurt our daughter."

Serena sighed deeply. As a child Jade had never asked for much, the one thing she did ask for was a father. No amount of toys or candy would tear her from that one wish. It was now when Serena asked herself; _Was this right? Was it fair to deny her daughter this one request? _

"Jade, I want you to know I don't approve of this at all...but, I trust you to make the right decision. If this is what you really want then I will step down."

"You mean it?" Jade asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Serena didn't trust her words so she could only nod her head. Jade smiled as she turned to Luke, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Luke awkwardly put his arms around her in a hug, this was his first time hugging his own daughter.

He looked up at Serena and smiled. "Thank you."

Serena just glared at him. Jade might have forgiven him but she would still need some time. Jade released herself from Luke and turned to her mother, wrapping her in a hug as well.

"Thank you, mom."

After so many years of waiting, Jade finally had both her parents in her life.

--------------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Sta-R-obin, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Sulan123, BerryDrops, toonfan820, RavenSis, eviltwin222, cookiesruletheworld, Kool-Wolf, Starsoffire, Ace.04, Agent of the Divine One, AlwaysLoveYou, QueenOfSalvation, rockingirlofbloodred019, BeastBoy4pres052, puppyeyes135 AND Tsukikage1213 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPED EVERY ONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	25. Saying goodbye hurts the heart

It was Saturday and Jade sat down in her living room. Her green eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, almost time. The past few days she had spent with her father had been the best moments in her life. Her mother had even loosened up a bit and allowed Luke to stay in the spare bed room rather then his hotel room.

The clock ticked, almost mocking her. The perfect vision of her family had been rudely interrupted by a phone call from Luke's boss. It was time for him to leave and get back to work. He was currently upstairs speaking with Serena while packing. Jade sat quietly downstairs, depression filled her.

She had just meet Luke, they were just beginning to know each other. It wasn't fair that he had to leave. She wished she could have spent more time with him. Foot steps made their way down the stairs and there was a sudden shift in weight as some one sat down on the couch besides Jade.

"Jade," Luke said quietly. "It's almost time for me to go."

She turned to face him, tears pricked at her eyes but she pushed them back. "It's not fair. You only just got here, can't you stay longer?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. If I could I would."

Jade looked down. "I'm sorry. I just thought we would have had some more time together."

"You don't have to be sorry for that, Jade," Luke said. "In fact I feel the same way which is why I was discussing something with your mother."

Jade looked up, curious as what the two of them would have been talking about.

"Me and you mother feel awful about what we both put you through. I've talked things over with her and she is okay with it."

"Okay with what?"

"Jade, I want you to come with me."

Jade froze. "Dad..."

"It wouldn't be permanent, just for the rest of the month."

"Dad, I don't know what to say," Jade said quietly. "I want to go with you, I really do, but..."

"I figured there would be a but," Luke said. "Listen, you don't have to make the decision right now, give yourself some time to think about it."

Luke glanced up at the clock and stood up, Jade standing up with him.

"Dad, I..." Jade trailed off.

Luke smiled at her. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking."

Jade sighed in relief.

"Oh, I want you to have this," Luke said, digging in his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "It's money for the ticket to get to New Jersey. I want you to have it just in case you decide to come. When you do decide, don't forget to give me a call first."

"I'm gonna miss you," Jade said and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I love you, dad."

"I love you to, Jade."

---

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Jade was rested comfortably by Roy's side. She had been depressed since Luke left and everyone had attempted to cheer her up at once. Karen had offered to take her shopping and Jenn had offered to just talk to her. Those were two favorite's of Jade's, but not this time. She didn't feel like talking, and she didn't want to be around large crowds.

Crawled up on the couch with her boyfriend was fine enough.

Her head was rested on his chest, his heart beat steady and comforting. His fingers raked through her long hair and his other hand was on her waist. This was what she needed, comfort without the sense that she had to talk. Roy understood she would talk when she was ready, and when she was he would be there to listen, he always was. She opened her eyes and peered up at him, he looked quite relaxed with her in his arms with just them resting on the couch.

There was no way Ollie would let them up to Roy's bed room. He was a parent first, friend later.

Jade closed her eyes and relaxed her head on his chest again, her arm wrapping around him. The words of her father plagued her. She would love to go off with Luke and get to know him better, but how could she?

Even if it was for a short time she would miss so much, school, her friends and most importantly; Roy. How could she be able to leave him? Roy was the most important person in her life right now. Even if she was only to leave for a couple of weeks so much could change. If word got out that Jade Nguyen left town girls would be all over Roy like a pack of dogs.

Jump City High School was known for it's flirtatious teens. Kitten was an example of that.

But still, she trusted Roy and knew he would never cheat on her, just like she would never cheat on him. Their relationship could last if she was away for a couple of weeks...right?

"Roy." Jade said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready to talk now."

Roy nodded his head and she lifted herself off of him. He pushed himself up so his back was resting on the arm of the couch and he was facing her.

"What is it you wanna talk about?"

"My dad."

"You miss him?"

Jade nodded.

"Is that all," Roy said pulling closer to him so she was resting on his lap. "You don't have to worry about that, he'll come and visit you." Roy said as he stroked her hair.

"...or I could visit him."

His hand stopped and she looked up at him. His face seemed to hold a blank expression to it.

"Or...that," Roy said, trying to show it didn't bother him. He tried to find the bright side of what she just said. "So you were thinking something like the weekend right? That would be cool."

He seemed content with his answer, thinking this is what she had meant and went back to stroking her hair. Jade sighed as she pulled away. Roy stared at her oddly, curious as to why she pulled away.

"I was thinking more like a couple of weeks," Jade saw his face went blank and she looked down. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to keep something like this from him either. "My dad asked me to go with him."

Roy looked away and gulped. "What you'd say?"

Jade looked away and sighed. "I turned him down."

It took everything Roy had not to smile in relief. He didn't know what he would do if Jade told him she was leaving. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Jade hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder. There was no way she could leave Roy. He didn't lash out or yell at her but the look in his face said it all. If she was to leave she would hurt him, and that was something she just couldn't do.

---

Monday finally came and it was cheer practice for Jade. The team was working on lifts for the pyramid but Jade found her mind to be elsewhere. She was distant and Jenn knew something was up. Jenn's thoughts were confirmed when Jade accidently dropped Kitten.

"OW! Like, what the hell is wrong with you, Jade!" Kitten screamed as one of the other cheerleaders helped her up.

"Kitten, I'm so sorry," Jade said, finally snapping out of her daze. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Did you hear that? Jade wasn't paying attention," Kitten said loud enough for the others to hear. "Maybe it's time for a new team captain. One that does pay attention."

"As if," Jenn said, stepping up to Kitten. "Jade's team captain and nothing can change that."

Kitten had held a grudge against Jade since the beginning of high school. Things got a lot worse when Jade became captain of the cheerleading squad. It was Kitten's dream to be captain and it made her furious that Jade was rewarded with leadership and not her. Ever since then Kitten has been trying to steal the spot light away from Jade so she could become captain.

"I'm just saying that maybe Jade needs to focus more." Kitten said smugly.

As much as Jenn hated to admit it, Kitten had a point. Jade couldn't be zoning out like that, it would give Kitten all the more ammunition to blast Jade out and worm herself in. Jenn looked to Jade with a ' we-need-to-talk-right-now ' face. Jade got the picture and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, take five minutes."

The girls nodded and toke their break, going off to do their own thing, some going to spy on the boys while they practiced. Jenn and Jade sat on the bench, grabbing a bottle of water.

"You wanna tell me what happened back there?" Jenn asked, setting her bottle of water down on the bench besides her.

"It was nothing, I was just a little bit distracted." Jade said simply, like it was no big deal.

"You've been distracted before and you've never dropped someone before. Tell me what's wrong."

Jade sighed deeply. Jenn had a way of being able to pull information out of people. "It's Roy."

Jenn's eyes flashed and she cracked her knuckles. "What'd he do?"

"No, he didn't do anything bad," Jade said quickly, trying to calm Jenn down, when Jenn was mad it was not a good thing. It seemed to work and Jenn's hands were no longer in fist. "Actually it kind of has to do with my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He asked me to go and visit him for a couple of weeks."

"Jade, that's great. When are you going?"

"Never."

Jenn was taken back. Ever since they were kids Jade had talked about having a father. Then when she finally got one Jenn could tell Jade was extremely happy. Jenn was shocked to hear her say never when she knew damn well that this was something Jade had always wanted.

"Jade, you can't possibly mean that."

"I do. I can't go."

"Why? Is it because of your mom?"

"No. My mom is actually cool with me going."

"Then why not?"

"...Roy."

"Don't tell me you didn't tell him," Jenn scolded. "Just talk to him. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"But that's the thing," Jade said as she stood up, pacing a little. "I did tell him and even though he didn't say it I know he's not okay with it."

"I'm sure you just--"

"No, Jenn. I saw the look in his eyes. If I would have left he would have been heart broken."

"So your not gonna go just because of Roy?"

"It's because of Roy I even got to meet my father," Jade said quietly. "I can't hurt him like that, I just can't."

"But--"

"No but's, Jenn. Come on, the five minutes are up, it's time for practice."

---

The room was filled with stacks of snacks and candies. An assortment of different types of movies lay scattered on the floor. It was movie night at Wally's house. Every one had ideas of how to cheer up Jade, this was his idea. Him and Alain were currently fighting over which movie to watch. Wally wanted to watch ' The 40 Year Old Virgin' while Alain had suggested ' The Notebook'. ' The Notebook' was one of Jade's favorite movies. Wally said it was too _girly _and thus their argument began. Jade didn't really care which movie they watched, she found herself devouring the snacks instead. It wasn't long till the bowl of popcorn was gone and they were out of soda.

"Uh...guys," Jade said, holding up the empty bowl of popcorn. "We need a refill."

"Ugh! Fine," Wally yelled, plopping himself on the couch, ignoring Jade request for more popcorn. "We'll watch _' Th Notebook'_."

Alain smiled smugly and popped in the DVD. Roy, however, toke notice of his girlfriend and grabbed the empty bowl of popcorn from her hands.

"I'll take care of this," Roy said cheekily and he kissed Jade on the cheek. "Be right back."

"What about the movie?" Alain asked, taking a seat on the arm chair.

"Just start with out me," Roy called over his shoulder. "Besides, what's a movie with out popcorn?"

Jenn looked over her shoulder and then at Jade. "I'm gonna get more soda."

"Can you get one for me to?" Wally asked.

"Your lucky your cute." Jenn said, bending down and giving Wally a small kiss on top of the head. Wally grinned with a red blush on his cheeks.

"Whipped." mumbled Alain.

Wally glared at him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Roy had been whistling to himself as he opened up the brown cabinet and toke out the full bag of popcorn. He was so happy Jade was staying her couldn't help but to whistle. Walking over to the counter he poured the popcorn in the bowl, unaware that Jenn had walked in only moments ago.

Jenn was Jade's best friend, they were like sisters. She knew Jade was hurting about not being able to go with Luke and Jenn decided that she had to fix this. When she saw Roy going up to the kitchen she toke this as her chance. She had to convince him to do what's best for Jade.

"Roy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jenn asked, placing down a soda can six pack on the counter.

"Sure thing, Jenn," Roy said, turning to face her. "What about?"

"Jade. I'm sure you can tell she's not happy."

Roy looked over at the living room which was in clear view of the kitchen. "She's upset about her dad leaving."

"I know, she told me," Jenn said, crossing her arms across her chest. "She also told me that Luke offered to fly her out so they could spend time together."

"She turned him down," Roy said, his eyes narrow. "Why would that bother her?"

"Roy, she wants to go."

"If she wanted to go she would have said yes," Roy said, picking up the bowl of popcorn and walking towards the living room. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"She isn't going because of you." Jenn said, her back to him.

"Roy turned around, shock written all over his face. "...Because of me?"

"She loves you, Roy," Jenn said, finally turning to face him. "She wants you to be happy and she thinks by staying here she'll do that."

Roy placed the bowl of popcorn on the counter and looked away.

"I know you don't want her to go and I don't either but it's what _she_ wants. And what she wants is to be with her dad," Jenn said quietly. "Ever since she was a little girl she wanted a father. Are you really going to take that away from her?"

"I don't want to hurt her," Roy said, looking up with a fire in his eyes. "I want her to be happy."

The intense look in his eyes didn't seem to bother Jenn. "If you really meant that you'd let her go."

Roy looked away, unable to look Jenn in the eyes and unable to face the facts. That's when Jade walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what's taking so long? The movie already started."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart," Roy said, taking Jade into his arms and spinning her around. she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her shoulder, taking in her scent. "I love you so much, you know that right?" he whispered.

"I love you to, Roy."

Roy's eyes locked with Jenn's. It was then that he decided what he had to do.

---

Movie night had ended on good terms and the small group departed from Wally's house. Roy and Jade had left together and Roy was currently driving Jade home. The car came to a stop light when it turned red. Roy sighed and thumped his head back on the head rest. He spared a glance toward Jade.

Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes were closed. Clearly she had fallen asleep. Roy felt like he could stare at her for hours but the light turned green and the car behind him honked it's horn. Roy drove off into the distance, his mind in a jumble. He hoped he was about to go the right thing.

A little while later and the car came to a complete stop, parking in the drive way of Jade's house. Roy took a deep breath and turned to Jade, gently trying to wake her up. He nudged her lightly and that seemed to do the trick as her green eyes opened. She yawned and arched her back.

"Home already? That was fast."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah."

"I better get inside before my mom grounds me." Jade said, reaching for her seat belt.

"Actually, we need to talk."

"Oh, what about?"

"About you and your dad."

"Roy, we already talked about that--"

"I know you want to go visit your father, Jade. Jenn told me."

Jade silently cursed Jenn. She appreciated Jenn's help but she didn't want Roy to know about this. Then again, she had no right to complain. Jade meddled with Jenn's relationship with Wally before they got together.

"It's not a big deal," Jade said with a fake smile. "I don't mind--"

"Jade...," Roy cute her off. "I think you should go and visit him."

"Roy..."

"I want you to go. You deserve this and it's not like it's forever," Roy said with a half smile, grabbing her hand in his. "I think this will be good for you."

"But you not okay with this."

"Okay, at first the thought of you leaving scared the hell out of me... but I can't hold you back from living your life."

"Do you really mean it," Jade asked, looking him in the eyes and leaning closer. "You won't mind if I go?"

Roy shook his head. "Not at all."

"Roy...," Jade had tears in her eyes and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me."

Roy smiled for her but not for himself.

---

Tuesday, the day of Jade's departure. she had already said all her goodbyes. Her mother was strangely understanding about this whole thing. Wally had taken the news really hard, shedding tears but pretending like it didn't bother him. Kori had given her a bone crushing hug which probably left bruises. For some one so small she sure did have a lot of strength. The goodbye Jade shared with Jenn made her realized just how much she was going to miss her best friend. Jade had promised to call and keep in touch with all of them.

The hardest goodbye had yet to come.

Jade sat quietly in the middle of the air port with Roy by her side, his hand holding on to hers as if for dear life. He convinced himself this was the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt him inside to see her go, he knew he had to let go.

"Final boarding for flight seventeen to New Jersey."

Jade stood up, Roy doing the same.

"That's me." she said quietly.

"Yeah." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Jade said, cupping his face up so he was looking her in the eyes. "It's only for a couple of weeks, I'm coming back."

"I know."

"Roy, are you sure you want me to go? I can always stay--"

He cut her off by kissing her fully on the lips and pulling away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Final boarding for flight seventeen to New Jersey."

Jade gave him a small smile and turned away. Roy turned his back.

"Roy!"

He turned around and Jade jumped him, crashing her lips on to his with such passion it made his heart soar. His arms wrapped around her waist and her fingers tangled in his hair. they pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other.

Jade's eyes filled with tears. "Roy, I don't know if I can do this."

"You can. I know you can," he smiled at her and his hand went to his wrist. He snapped something off and slipped it on Jade's wrist. "I want you to have this."

Jade looked at the watch he put on her wrist with shocked eyes. "Roy, this is your father's watch. I can't have this."

"I want you to have it. When ever you get scared I want you to know I'm right there for you," his hand held hers and his thumb stroked the front of the watch. "When you get back I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Final boarding for flight seventeen to New Jersey."

Roy looked deep into Jade's eyes. "I love you."

She slowly began to pull away. "I love you too."

Her hand left his and she walked away, heading for the doors and handing in her ticket. She spared one final glance at him before the door was closed behind her.

Roy decided to stick around awhile longer, standing by the huge windows in the lobby of the air port. By standing here he was able to get a clear view of the planes taking off. Flight seventeen, Jade's flight, slowly began to move before finally taking off into the sky. Roy placed a hand on the window and his head rested against the glass, a single tear falling from his face and on to the floor.

"Goodbye Jade."

---

All passengers were seated and the plane began to take off. Jade held on to her seat belt tightly. She was glad she had a window seat since she sat next to no one on the plane. She leaned her head against the glass. She would always be grateful to Roy for doing this for her. Jade looked outside the window and was able to get a clear view of the lobby. she smiled at who she saw, a single tear falling from her face.

"Goodbye Roy."

-------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TO QueenOfSalvation, BerryDrops, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Agent of the Divine One, RavenSis, AlwaysLoveYou, Sulan123, toonfan820, Ace.04, cookiesruletheworld, dolphinluver21, eviltwin222, Kool-Wolf, RoseXxxXThorn, rockingirlofbloodred019, milkshakelvr, BeastBoy4pres052 AND I Laugh at ur Pain FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO I Laugh at ur Pain FOR BEING MY 3OOTH REVIEWER. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY GOT THAT FAR. EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	26. Kori the cheerleader

It was Wednesday and Jenn found her mind to be a complete wreck. Before Jade left she had appointed Jenn as captain of the cheerleading squad. Jenn agreed, seeing it a favor to Jade. Now she thought different. She had no idea how to be captain. She was scared out of her mind and she just prayed that she didn't screw this up. Two gentle hands found their way and rested on hers shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

That helped Jenn relax and she turned around to face her boyfriend. "How can you be so sure, Wally. You don't know how cheerleaders can be, we put up the nice act but we can be real bitch's"

Wally laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna be right there watching you and I'm sure you'll make a great captain."

"I hope your right. Jade made it seem easy," Jenn said, her hands resting on his as they walked out on to the field. They both stopped as they spotted Roy, sitting on a bench where all the football players were. "How's he doing?"

Wally sighed. "I'm not sure. Me and Alain tried talking to him today but he wouldn't answer."

Jenn turned her attention away and grabbed Wally's hand, pulling him along. When Jenn arrived at the cheerleading area, Kitten glared at her. Jenn ignored her and walked over to the girls while Wally took a seat on the bench. He was thankful that he didn't have track practice so he could watch Jenn on her first day as captain. Jenn smiled at him and clapped her hands.

"Okay, team--"

"What is he doing here?" Kitten asked, crossing her arms, a frown on her face."

"He's here to watch." Jenn said, her eyes narrow.

"Just because your captain now doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want." Kitten said, stepping up to Jenn with her hands on her hips.

"First of all; I'm filling in for Jade until she comes back. And second of all; I don't know what's your problem. You used to bring Fang by all the time."

"Fangie-poo was different. I don't feel comfortable with," Kitten glanced over at Wally. "_Him _here."

"Wally isn't going to get in the way of practice."

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Kitten said, a smirk on her face. "But I just don't like the looks your boyfriend is giving me, then again, who can blame him. your not exactly all that to look at."

"You did not..." Jenn moved in on Kitten who backed up.

Wally saw what was about to happen and leaped to his feet, grabbing Jenn around the waist before she could reach Kitten.

"Easy there, Jenn," Wally said quietly. "This is what she wants. Don't let her win."

Jenn relaxed and he let her go. Jenn glared at Kitten.

"Everyone, take five minutes."

The girls walked off to their break, Kitten with a triumphant smirk on her face. Jenn walked over to the bench, Wally right behind her.

"You should have let me hit her."

"You can't let Kitten get to you."

Jenn sighed as she sat down, burring her face in her hands. "I don't know how Jade put up with her."

"I feel sorry for her parents."

Jenn stiffed a laugh before turning serious. "Wally, about what Kitten said..."

"All lies," Wally said as he leaned in close. "I only have eyes for one girl."

Before their lips could touch their was a muffled cough. Jenn groaned and looked over Wally's shoulder. The whole squad stood behind Kitten. Jenn rose a brow and stood to her feet.

"What's going on?" Jenn asked with a little bit of worry.

"We have a problem." said one of the cheerleaders.

"Okay," Jenn said. "What's the problem?"

"Were one girl short," Kitten said smugly. "And as captain it's up to you to fix that."

"So were one short," Jenn said. "We can do the routines with one missing."

"Not if you want us to beat Gotham Knights," Kitten said. "The game is on Saturday, we can't make up another routine...unless..."

"Unless what?" Jenn asked. She didn't like this. The way Kitten was acting so cool with that smug smile, it only meant trouble.

"You elect me as captain and follow my orders."

"What! you gotta be out of your flippin' mind to think I would ever hand the team over to you!"

"Well, me and the girls talked it over and we all agree that if you don't find a new member then I will become captain." Kitten said as she walked away, the other cheerleaders following her.

"Wait! Where are you all going? We still have practice." shouted Jenn.

"We'll come to practice tomorrow," Kitten said with a smirk. "Right girls."

The others laughed and nodded, walking away.

"You better have a new girl by tomorrow, Jenn!" laughed Kitten.

Jenn glared at the girls as they walked off. Her shoulders slumped and her face turned into a mix of worry. She promised Jade that she would take care of things and it was only the first day and the team walked out. Wally came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her into a hug. Jenn leaned into his embrace.

"What'd I tell you, Wally. Cheerleaders can be bitches."

---

It was Thursday and Raven tried her hardest to block out the noise coming from Jenn as she did her push ups. Mr.Blood had placed the teenagers into groups of two again and Raven was paired up with Jenn. Jenn was currently telling Raven what had happened yesterday with Kitten and the other cheerleaders but Raven was doing her best to ignore her. To no avail.

Mr.Blood blew his whistle. "Switch!"

Raven traded places with Jenn. Jenn was now on the floor while Raven held her ankles.

"So what do you think I should do, Raven?" Jenn asked as she lifted herself up and went back down.

"Don't ask me, I don't do cheerleading advice."

"So then give me goth advice."

"What kind of goth is a cheerleader?" Raven had often found it weird how Jenn could be both goth and a cheerleader.

Jenn huffed. "Never mind."

The doors to the gym opened and in walked one of the teachers from the office. The teacher was a bookish looking person, someone who didn't look like he belonged in a gym. He made his way up to Mr.Blood and whispered something in his ear. Mr.Blood's eyes went wide with shock and anger.

Mr.Blood blew his whistle. "I have to step out for a minute. Keep doing the exercises."

Mr.Blood ran out of the gym, mumbling something about his car while the other teacher followed. Once the gym doors closed all the students stopped their exercises and talked amongst themselves. Across the gym Kori stood with Karen, near the trampoline in the gym. Mr.Blood had rented it for a week, hoping to give the seniors a good work out. Only the seniors were allowed to touch it. Karen looked at the trampoline and then at Kori, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Kori. I dare you to use the trampoline." Karen said with a sly grin.

Kori shook her head. "I do not wish to get in trouble."

"Oh, come on girl," Karen pleaded. "Live a little."

"Why don't you live a little and try it yourself."

"Not uh, I dared you first."

Kori bit her lip in consideration. She looked to Karen and then to the trampoline. It would only be for a quick second and it wouldn't hurt, she thought. Kori looked to Karen and nodded.

"If I get in trouble I am bringing you down with me." Kori said as she climbed on.

"Whatever," Karen said with a wave of the hand. "Hurry up before he comes back."

Kori jumped on and bounced a little, going higher with each bounce. After a couple of seconds she got comfortable and daring, beginning to do flips and jump higher, even doing spins in the air. Her hair moved around her and Kori began to pose. Eventually she got a audience and people began to clap.

"Go, Kori," shouted Karen. "Work that trampoline girl!"

From across the gym Jenn saw everything. Kori was amazing. Her flips were flawless and her jumps were high. Jenn could only assume she wasn't afraid of heights. But what really got to Jenn was the way Kori got a crowd. It was almost as if she was...Jenn smirked as an idea formed in her head.

---

Kori had never been more happy to be wearing sneakers. today was football practice for Dick and Vic, which means she couldn't catch a ride with them. She could have asked Roy but could not due to the fact that he was a football player as well. Then their was Xavier. Kori couldn't ask him because he didn't even show up to school today. when she had asked Billy this morning where Xavier was at he got all nervous and mumbled something.

None the less, Kori hummed to herself. She was a naturally cheerful person and small things like walking home didn't bother her much. Taking her last text book and shoving it in her book bag, Kori closed her locker. She took one step and stopped in her tracks to she her path was blocked.

"Hey, Jenn."

"Hey, Kori," Jenn said with a smile. "You going home?"

Kori nodded and began to walk. "I heard about you filling in for Jade as captain. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jenn said as she walked with Kori. "Being captain is tuff."

"I'm sure it is," Kori said. "Don't you have practice right now?"

"Yeah but I thought I just stop by and hang out with my buddy." Jenn said.

Kori stopped. She had never heard Jenn say buddy before. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Damn, am I that obvious?"

Kori only nodded.

"Okay, I need a _huge _favor."

Kori sighed. What was it with everyone always asking her for favors. "What is it?"

"I need you to become a cheerleader."

"No." Kori walked away but Jenn easily caught up.

"That's it? No. Come one, hear me out," Kori turned around and Jenn took this as her chance. "It wouldn't be forever, just until Jade comes back."

"What makes you think I can be a cheerleader?"

"I saw you today on the trampoline. You were great."

"A trampoline is different. If you mess up you fall on that blanket thing," Kori said. "If you fall and you're a cheerleader you break your neck on the ground. The ground, Jenn!"

"I promise you won't get hurt and we cheerleaders look out for each other. One of us will catch you."

"What about Kitten," Kori pointed out. "I'm sure she would let me fall flat on my face."

"Please, Kori. I need you to do this for me," Jenn begged. "If I don't get a new girl on the team Kitten will become captain."

Kori sighed. "I'm sorry but I just don't think I can be a cheerleader."

"Cheerleader?"

Kori turned around and was shocked to see Dick there. "Dick, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to catch you before I left for practice," he rose a brow. "What's all this about you being a cheerleader?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Kori said a little embarrassed. "Jenn just wants me to be a cheerleader."

"You? A cheerleader," Dick smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

"You do?" Kori and Jenn asked in union.

"Yeah. You used to do acrobat's as a kid anyway," Dick said and then smirked. "Besides, I think you would be great at it."

Kori blushed and looked down, pretending to kick a rock with her shoe. "You do?"

"Yeah. If not for Jenn then for me," Dick smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner. "Don't you want to cheer for me?"

Kori's face turned redder then her hair. "Fine...I'll give it a shot."

"Awesome! Come on, Kori," Jenn said, dragging Kori away by her hand. "I can't wait to see the look on Kitten's face."

---

The look on Kitten's face was anything but happy. She practically had steam coming out of her nostrils. Jenn was the complete opposite. Her arms was crossed in front of her chest and she had a cool grin on her face. Kori felt rather out of place among them and hid behind Jenn.

"She can NOT become a cheerleader," screamed Kitten. "Like, she doesn't even have training! You can't do this!"

"Well, actually I can," Jenn said. "I _am_ team captain after all. And you're the one who said we needed a new member. Kori's that member."

"This can _not _be happening." Kitten mumbled under her breath. Her plan had been thrown right back in her face.

"The game is on Saturday. Kori's our only hope. Deal with it," Jenn said, her voice demanding and leaving no room for rebuttal. The team nodded their heads. None of them wanted to get on Jenn's bad side. Jenn clapped her hands and spoke loudly. "Alright team, since the pyramids are our most important trick we'll start with those. Kori, your on top."

"WHAT! You putting Kori on top," Kitten yelled. "You must be joking."

"I'm not," Jenn said in a serious voice. "Kori's new so it makes sense to put her on top. She hasn't had the proper training and may not be able to hold the pyramid."

The team got in position but Kori stood there, not sure what to do. "Jenn, are you sure this is best?"

"Don't worry, Kori," Jenn said with a reassuring smile. "Everyone in positions. Kori, over here. Were gonna give you a boost."

"Ah...o-okay..."

Jenn and another cheerleader bended down, grabbing each other's arms. Kori stepped up on the arms and they lifted her up. Kori grabbed on to Kitten's shoulders, along with another cheerleader, before rising fully on the pyramid on top. She steadied herself before rising fully.

"Good job, Kori!" Jenn said from below.

"I did it...," Kori said in disbelief. "I did it!"

No sooner had Kori said those words she lost her balance, making the pyramid fall. The girls fell to the ground, crashing into those that were meant to catch them. Kori moaned in pain as she landed on her butt.

Kitten looked to Jenn ans glared." This is the girl you picked."

Jenn looked up at Kori. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

---

It was Friday and the stress was getting to Jenn. Cheerleading practice wasn't helping Kori much when it came to the pyramids. A three person pyramid was fine for Kori but when it was a six person pyramid Kori messed up and fell. Jenn didn't know what to do. The game was tomorrow and the six person pyramid was the teams finishing move.

The girls fell to the ground again and Jenn decided it was time to take a break. Jenn and Kori sat on the ground, Jenn filling in some minor details about the routine and the cheer. That's when Kitten and the others decided to show up.

"We need to talk." Kitten said, her hands on her hips.

Jenn and Kori rose to their feet.

"What about?" Jenn asked, crossing her arms.

"Kori isn't good for this team." Kitten said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Kori's all we have. Deal with it."

"She can't even do the damn pyramid!" Kitten shouted.

"So we'll skip the pyramid!" Jenn shouted back.

"Skip it," Kitten said in disbelief. 'It's our biggest act, we can't. You should just get rid of Kori. She clearly has no talent."

"You didn't see Kori on that trampoline," Jenn said, her eyes narrow. "She has talent."

The girls continued to snap comments at each other while Kori felt herself get smaller and smaller. She knew this was a bad idea. The trampoline was completely different from being a cheerleader. Kori felt comfortable on the trampoline. If only she could feel comfortable doing this as well. That's when Kori thought of something. What if she was to combine both cheerleading and her moves on the trampoline into one routine to make up for the pyramid.

"Guys...Guys," Kori shouted. The girls stopped arguing and looked to Kori. "I have an idea."

---

It was Saturday night, it was Jump City Cougar's against the Gotham Knights. The team from Gotham was already seated and ready for action, their teams cheerleaders right next to them. The crowd was going wild, awaiting for their own team to come out on to the field. Within minutes the team from Jump City ran out on to the field. They were greeted with cheers from their town while Gotham visitor's just booed them. Vic ran out and Karen's eyes sparked. she rose from her seat, screaming wildly.

"VIC! THAT'S MY MAN! WOOHOO! GO VIC!"

Raven looked up from her book and glared at Karen. It was hard enough to read at these things with out her screaming Vic's name. Instead of Kori being the cheerleader it should of been Karen. Game night was always a special event for the students of Jump City, especially if someone you knew was on the team. That's the only reason why Raven bothered with these things, to silently cheer for her friends. Her eyes feel to Gar who was on the field, dancing wildly, entertaining the crowd. He was dressed up as the mascot.

"Idiot." mumbled Raven.

"It's not all the bad," said Alain who was sitting next to her. "It's kind of funny."

"When do the cheerleaders come out?" asked Wally.

No sooner had he said that, the cheerleaders began to pour out on to the field.

---

It was time to go and the cheerleaders left the side lines and began to run out on to the field. Kori heard the crowd screaming and stopped in her tracks. She became over whelmed with fear. Jenn noticed that Kori wasn't moving and came to her side.

"Kori, what's wrong? We gotta go."

"I can't do it."

Kori, come on, you promised." Jenn said, grabbing her hand.

"I can't," Kori said, stepping back into the tunnel they were in, ready to run back to the locker room. "That crowd...it's huge."

"Kori, there is nothing to be scared of, you can do this. You're a cheerleader now."

"But--"

"No buts," said Jenn. "Now repeat after me. I'm a tuff bitch."

"What?"

"Say it."

"...I'm a tuff...bitch." Kori said, the words sounded weird coming from her mouth.

"No. You gotta say it like you mean it."

"I'm a tuff bitch!" Kori said with more confidence.

"Yeah! Now you go out there and cheer!"

"Yeah!" kori said, running for the opening.

Jenn smiled as she ran for the opening. "I love my job."

---

Dick held his helmet in his hand, looking around. All the cheerleaders had came out except for Kori and Jenn. He hung his head down, thinking that maybe it was a bed idea telling Kori to become a cheerleader. Vic and Gar came up to him, Gar holding the mascot's head in his hands.

Gar tapped Dick on the shoulder. "Dude, turn around."

Dick did as he was told and his jaw dropped. He was extremely happy that he told Kori to become a cheerleader.

Kori looked amazing in her cheerleading outfit. The top of her outfit was long sleeved and stopped in the middle of her stomach, showing just enough skin to keep those guys guessing. The front of her outfit read 'Cougars' in big bold blue letters outlined with black. The rest of the top was white with and occasional black and blue stripe. The skirt is what really caught eyes. It was short but long enough to give a 'classy' feeling. The skirt was white with black stripes and two thin blue stripes that went along the end of the skirt. The skirt was perfect for showing off Kori's long legs. The outfit complimented her figure perfectly and since her hair was in a ponytail it gave a great view of her face.

"Dick," said Vic with a grin. "You might wanna stop drooling."

"Hug," Dick whipped his mouth. "I was just..."

"Checking out your girlfriend." Vic said. Gar snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend." grumbled Dick. Although right now he wished it was true.

---

It was the start of the game and things took off looking rather well for Jump City High School. The football team was up by two points and the cheers kept the spirits high. Kori was glad she hadn't messed up. It was half time and Kori could hear someone calling her name from the crowd. She turned around and smiled.

"Xavier!"

"Hey, cutie," Xavier said coolly, leaning against the wall as he looked down at her. "Nice outfit."

"Really? It doesn't look funny or anything?"

"No, it looks perfect."

Kori blushed and looked around. "So, um...Where were you these past couple of days?"

"I had business to take care of."

Before Kori could question him any further she heard Jenn calling her.

"I gotta go."

"Sure thing. Good luck, cutie."

Kori smiled brightly and walked off. Kori turned her attention to the field. She couldn't help but admire Dick while he was in uniform. His uniform was white with an occasional blue and black stripe. His number was nineteen and written in black. His blue helmet his face. Kori flinched when Dick was thrown to the ground, the football falling form his grasp. Mr.Blood cursed and called for a time out, bringing his team in.

"Harper, what the hell," Mr.Blood yelled. "You were supposed to guard Grayson."

"Sorry coach. I wasn't thinking." Roy said.

"You've been messed up all night. Get your ass on the bench. William, your in."

---

The game was almost over and it was time for the final cheers. Gotham Knights was up first. The cheerleaders of Jump City sat on the side lines.

"U-G-L-Y," Jenn said, feeling insulted. "That's the best they could do. Losers."

Kori giggled besides her. She was actually enjoying being a cheerleader now.

"Hey."

Kori lifted up her head and stared up at a boy with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed up in a Gotham Knights uniform.

"Hi." Kori said, being polite.

From the distance Dick saw the whole thing. His blood began to boil. Vic and Gar came to his side.

"Who's that?" asked Vic.

"I don't know," said Dick. "But I don't like him."

"Dude," Gar said, suddenly curious. "Is he even supposed to be over there?"

Dick took thought at what Gar said but dismissed it seeing as the boy left Kori's side. Before he left Dick took notice of his number; twenty-three.

"Kori, you ready?" asked Jenn, seeing it was time for their ending cheer.

Kori nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Let's go this!" Jenn yelled as her team took the field.

The crowd was amazed. Jump City High School had some very talented cheerleaders. The team did perfect flips and high jumps. Their pyramids were small but did well for the crowd. Their routine was coming to an end and it was time for their ending move.

"This plan better work, Anders." growled Kitten.

Kori said nothing and got into position, as did the others. They went into groups of five and spread out, Kori's group in the middle. Four girls got on the bottom and lifted Kori up, the other two groups doing the same. The crowd was shocked to see Kori thrown in the air, but what shocked them the most was the stunts she did while she was in the air.

"It's like she's on a trampoline." said Vic.

Dick smirked. "Kori you're a genius."

Before any one knew it the routine was over and the crowd erupted into cheers. The cheerleaders posed, breathing deeply after the work out they just did.

"Great job, Kori." said Jenn from the side.

Kori smiled. "Thanks."

---

It was the ending of the game and Dick finally meet face to face with number twenty-three. He grinned; pay back time. Number twenty-three made a run for it, grabbing the ball as he did so. Dick sprinted into action and ran after him. If this guy was to make it, Jump City High School would lose the game. Dick didn't care about that. It was time to knock this guy out for flirting with Kori.

And Dick did just that. He tackled number twenty-three to the ground, the ball falling from his hands. The clock stopped.

"JUMP CITY WINS!"

The crowd erupted into cheers.

---

The ride home was quite and peaceful. Dick decided to drive Kori and Raven home. Raven had been worn out and fell asleep in the back so the car was quiet with only Dick and Kori up. Dick glanced to his side. Kori was still in uniform but had his jacket wrapped around herself. She yawned.

"Tired?"

Kori nodded. "A little."

"You looked incredible out there."

"Thanks. It was fun," Kori looked up and smiled at him. "You looked great out there. It was amazing how you toke down that guy."

"Yeah well, I had a motive."

Kori nodded and leaned her head back, her eyes closed.

"Hey, Kori."

"Hmm?"

She felt his hand wrap around her own.

"You look really hot in that outfit."

Kori smiled. "Same things goes for you."

--------------------------------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO BerryDrops, AlwaysLoveYou, Kool-Wolf, RavenSis, milkshakelvr, Agent of the Divine One, eviltwin222, Ace.04, toonfan820, dolphinluver21, BeastBoy4pres052 AND RoseXxxXThorn FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST. I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**NEXT UP IS THEIR FIELD TRIP.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	27. Coldplay

It was finally the day of the field trip and the students of Jump City High School lined up as the teachers called their names. Once their name was called they were able to get on the bus. The trip was for a couple of days so the students were told to pack a few things. The trip was only for second year students and it seemed like every one had showed up.

The bus was filled with commotion as every one began to take their seats. Wally had sat next to Jenn while Roy took the seat next to Alain. In the back of the bus was Xavier and his friends. Xavier had wanted to sit next to Kori but Dick had stole her first, giving a small grin of victory as he sat by Kori. Karen sat next to Raven due to Gar stealing Vic. Once every one became seated the bus took off.

Each student was given a packet that gave a short amount of details and activities about the resort they were going to. Kori was excited to that there was an ending dance before the students went home. Alain was currently looking through the packet.

"Hey, Roy," Alain said, trying to get his friends attention. "It says here we can go skiing. Wanna try it out when we get there?"

"Jade always wanted to go skiing." muttered Roy as he looked out the window.

Alain sighed, he had been trying to cheer Roy up since Jade's departure. Alain was one of Roy's oldest friends and he never once seen Roy this depressed. The only time he was happy now days was when Jade called. Alain just hoped this trip would do Roy some good.

Soon, time passed by and the students were still on the bus. Karen kept herself occupied with her I-pod while Raven read a book. Gar and Vic eventually got bored with their hand held games and just started one of their famous food fights.

"Dude, how can you eat poor defenseless animals?"

"I don't care what you say man. I am not gonna try that tofu crap you call food."

"I bet Kori will take my side," Gar said, moving around in his seat and turning around since Kori was behind him. "Hey, Kori..."

Gar sat back down in his seat, a grin set on his face. He tapped Vic on the shoulder and pointed behind them. Vic was curious so he looked behind them and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"You got your camera?" Vic asked.

Gar nodded and handed Vic his camera. Turning around, Vic got into position and snapped a picture of Dick and Kori. Both Dick and Kori were asleep, her head resting on his shoulder while his head rested on top of hers.

Gar grinned madly. "We are so gonna use this as black mail."

---

The bus finally came to it's stop after what seemed like forever. The students grabbed their things and waked off the bus, glad that they were able to stretch their legs. They were amazed at what they saw. The entire landscape was covered in a blanket of snow. In the distance was grey mountains and there were pick up seats that got you to the top. Then, in the middle of it all was the hotel they were staying at.

The teachers lead them inside the hotel which was a lot warmer then outside. The hotel lobby had a large living space with red lounge chairs and chestnut tables. There was a large fire place to the side of the wall and just past the fire place was two glass doors which lead to the balcony. The living space was filled with plants and flowers and the students were ready to start hanging out there until they saw the other part of the hotel. The side that had a large dance room. Now that's the place that caught the students attention.

"Alright, listen up," said Mr.Mod. "We are guest here and you will all be under your best behavior. Now, before you kids do anything there are some things we need to clear up concerning rooms."

The students talked among themselves but Mr.Mod quieted them down.

"Okay, each one of you will have a roommate for the rest of the stay," there was groan that came from the teenagers. "Ms.Rouge will be handing you your room cards. It has your room number and everything. Also, first floor is the boys floor. Second is the girls. Understood!"

The teens replied with a yes and Mr.Mod dismissed them.

---

The girls separated from the boys and went off to find their own rooms. Karen, Kori, Raven and Jenn meet up with each other in the hall, comparing room numbers.

"What room number do you guys have?" asked Kori, looking up from her card.

"I got four." Karen said.

"Really," said Jenn in disbelief. "So do I."

"Cool, were roomies." Karen said, opening the door to their room.

Karen and Jenn stepped inside along with Kori and Raven. Their room was comfortable, perfect size for the two of them. There was a nice size television that rested against the wall and to the side was a door that led to the bath room. Facing the television was two beds with green sheets and two dressers and a lamb. Their was also a small couch and table. What really made the room stand out was the large window that gave off a great view.

"Nice." Jenn said as she dumped her bag on the bed nearest the door.

"Comfy." said Karen as she sat on the bed.

"We'll leave you guys to unpack." Raven said as she walked out the room with Kori.

"Raven, what is your room number?" Kori asked.

"I got lucky number seven." Raven said in her regular monotone, walking up to room door and opening it.

Raven and Kori froze.

"What you are you doing in here?" Kitten asked, already putting her things away but stopping when they walked in.

"This is my room," Raven said. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room."

"Wait...so were...oh no..."

"This is an outrage! I can't share a room with a goth!" Kitten yelled.

"This has got to be a mistake," Raven said, shaking her head. "I need to talk with Mr.Mod."

"I'm coming with," said Kitten as she followed Raven out the room. "I should be able to convince him to change my room or something."

Kori silently wished Raven the best of luck. If Raven was to share a room with Kitten...It was a disaster waiting to happen. Kori looked down at her card, it read ten. Kori walked down the hall and found her room number. She opened the door and stepped inside, surprised to see her roommate already there, laying on one of the beds.

The girl was dressed in black pants with heavy black boots and a chain belt. Her shirt was also black but with red sleeves and it read 'Punk' in big red, bold letters. The girl had pale skin and black hair with two red streaks. Her eyes were also red. The girl looked up at Kori.

"Hi."

"Hello, I'm Kori Anders," said Kori, walking into the room and dropping her bag on the free bed. "I'm your roommate."

"Your one of those cheerleaders, right?"

Kori nodded.

"Cool."

"Please, what is you name?"

"Toni Monetti."

---

Down stairs, the guys were doing the same as the girls. Both Vic and Wally had room number one. They walked inside and their room which was the same as the girls except there were blue sheets on the bed. Next was Alain and Roy who both had room three. They walked into their room and began to unpack. Gar looked at his card, it read five. When Gar opened the door to his room he was shocked to see who his roommate was.

"Elliot? You're my roommate?"

Elliot was sitting on the floor, hooking up his game consol to the television. "My name is Control Freak. And yes, I am your roommate, Salad Head."

"Salad Head?" Gar repeated, his brow raised.

"Yes. That is the name I have made for you that best fits your personality."

Dick laughed and gave Gar a push into his room. "Good luck, Gar."

Gar glared at him and Dick walked down the hall. He read his card. He had room nine.

"Dick!"

Dick stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was surprised to see Kori there. "Hey, Kori. What's up?"

"I finished packing and thought maybe we could do something together."

"Sure, just let me drop my bag in my room." Dick said as he opened the door to his room.

This time it was Dick who became shocked.

"Xavier?"

Xavier was resting on the couch in their room, his laptop in front of him. When he heard a voice he looked up. "Don't tell me...Crap."

Kori smiled as she walked in their room. "This is great. You guys are roommates."

"Yeah...great..." mumbled Dick.

---

Cold. The best word to describe this skiing trip. Mr.Mod was just glad that he wasn't obligated to spend his time outside. Those sophomore's could go out and play in the snow all they want, all he wanted to do was spend his time inside where it was warm and quiet. This was a trip for him too and he was allowed to enjoy himself. Mr.Mod took a seat on one of the red lounge chairs and blew the smoke away from his hot chocolate. It was time to just sit back and relax.

"MR.MOD!"

Mr.Mod jumped at the shout of his name, almost spilling his hot chocolate in the process. "Bloody hell..."

He turned his head to see a very irritated Raven and a furious Kitten.

Mr.Mod let out a sigh and placed his mug down on the table. He stood up from his seat and approached the two girls. "What's wrong ladies?"

"Mr.Mod, it's horrible," Kitten said in a frantic voice. "I have to share a room...with _her_."

"I don't see the problem with that Ms.Moth."

"I do," Raven cut in. "Kitten and me _don't _get along."

"Well your gonna have to," said Mr.Mod with a smug smile. "There is no room changing. You girls deal with it. Now if you'll excuse me, their's a cup of hot chocolate with my name on it."

Mr.Mod went back to pick up his mug and then he walked away, hoping to find a room where there was no teenagers. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face the two girls.

"I just realized something...," he said, the girls turned to look at him. He slapped his knee and laughed while pointing at them. "Your name is Moth and her name is Roth! That rhymes."

Both Raven and Kitten glared at him while we walked away. They stood there, silently cursing. Kitten turned to Raven, a glare on her face.

Raven looked back. "What?"

Kitten growled and shook her head, walking away. Raven ran a hand through her hair. She could tell this wasn't going to be good.

---

Gar brushed his hands together, whipping away the imaginary dust from his hands. He had just finished packing and was ready to have some fun. He turned to his window and looked outside at the land covered with snow. He grinned. Gar had loved playing in the snow ever since he was a kid. He couldn't wait for the snow ball fight. Gar turned his heel and was ready to walk out the door when something caught his eye. He bent down to the floor and picked up a video game case.

"Dude. Galactic Battle."

"I know," said Elliot, walking out the bathroom. He snatched the game away from Gar and popped the disc in his game system. "And it would be best if you keep your hands off it."

The game started and the screen changed into the preview of the game, showing off the characters and the story. Gar couldn't help but to watch, video games was a favorite of his. Elliot clicked his control and the screen switched to options, asking if the player wanted to play two-player mode.

"Dude, two-player. Can I play?"

Elliot almost laughed. "Salad Head, this is a game of extreme talent the likes of you can't handle."

"Uh...is that a yes or a no?"

"What do you think?"

"Aw, c'mon dude. Let me play."

"Fine," Elliot said, switching the mood to two-player. "Let's see your skill."

Gar sat on the ground besides Elliot and picked up a controller, his thoughts about the snow forgotten.

---

Jenn and Karen finished packing up their things and began to get dressed, both of them getting ready to go spend some time in the snow. Jenn had finished putting her hair in pigtails and was slipping on her black jacket.

"Hey, Karen, you sure you don't wanna come with me and the others? It's gonna be the snowball fight of a lifetime."

"No thanks," Karen said, pulling on her boots. "Me and Vic are gonna spend some time alone."

"Would this be romantic alone time?" Jenn asked curiously.

"That's my secret." Karen said with a wink, walking up to the door and opening it.

Jenn followed her. "Have fun."

"You too." Karen said as she walked down the hall.

Two arms wrapped around Jenn's waist.

"Hello, Wally."

"How'd you know it was me?" Wally asked, spinning her around so they were face to face.

"Please, I'd know your touch anywhere," Jenn said, pulling at the front of his coat and into a warm kiss. "So, who's coming to our snowball fight?"

"Well, me and Alain asked Roy to come but he's not in the mood."

"Still depressed?"

Wally nodded. "What about Karen?"

"She's going out with Vic," Jenn said. "Raven didn't accept the offer either. What did Gar say?"

"I went to go get him but he was to busy playing a video game."

"Hey guys," Alain called out as he walked down the hall with a girl by his side. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where is Dick and Kori?" Jenn asked.

"Kori was going out with Dick." said Alain.

"Who's your friend, Alain?" Wally asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is Toni," said Alain. "Kori's roommate. She's the one who told me Kori was with Dick."

"Hey, Toni," Jenn said. "I'm Jenn and this is Wally."

"Nice to meet you," Toni said politely. "I hope you don't mind that Alain invited me to your snowball fight."

"Not at all," Jenn said with a laugh. "Now it can be girls against boys."

Wally began to laugh. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. Me and Alain are so gonna win."

"Excuse me?" Jenn asked, crossing her arms.

"This is a snowball fight," Wally said with a grin. "The guys always win."

"If your so sure your gonna win how about a bet." Toni said with a smirk.

"What kind of bet?" Alain asked suspiciously.

"Nothing big, just if you win we'll do something for you," Toni said, looking at Jenn who nodded her head. Toni turned her attention back to the boys. "But if we win, you guys have to do something for us."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, Alain," Wally said, throwing an arm around Alain's shoulders. "There is no way we can lose this."

"Yeah," Toni said, mocking Wally. "_C'mon, Alain."_

Alain looked back at Toni. There was something about her...something worth wild. Alain smirked. "Fine, I'll take your bet."

---

Karen smiled as she took another step into the snow. It was like a winter wonderland here. The white snow covered the ground and the trees. The sky was a clear blue and the air was fresh. Karen turned around and grabbed Vic's hand. Karen had wanted some alone time with Vic and they decided to just spend some time together on a trail. The trail was a path that followed along the entire hotel grounds, giving a great view of the land.

"Isn't this perfect, Vic," Karen said with a bright smile. "Just the two of us...a romantic scene..."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Vic, your not supposed to say 'it's okay'," Karen said as she crossed her arms. "So much for romance."

Suddenly she was pulled into his arms, his face leaning in close as he smiled. "If you wanted romance all you had to do was ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss. They pulled away, both of them with smiles on their faces. Karen linked her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yupe," Vic said with a grin. "But it wouldn't hurt to tell me again."

Karen laughed softly and some thing caught her eye. She pulled away from Vic and smiled. "Aww. Vic, look. Isn't it cute?"

Vic turned around to see just what she was looking at. "It's a rodent."

Karen hit his arm lightly. "It's a chipmunk."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"I can see why Gar argues with you all the time," Karen said. "You need to be kinder to animals."

Vic huffed. "I am so kind to animals. Watch me while I work."

"Uh, Vic," Karen began while Vic walked closer to the animal. "I don't think that's a good idea. The guide said--"

"Forget the guide," Vic said as he kneeled down. "Everything will be fine."

Vic held out his hand and the little chipmunk crawled over. Vic gently brushed the small animals back with his fingers. That's when another chipmunk, a much larger one, possibly the mother, came out. Karen saw and thought nothing of it but then she saw a couple more chipmunks come out of hiding.

"Uh...Vic..."

"What?" he asked while he stood up and turned around. He stopped when he saw at least five chipmunks surrounding him.

"Vic...back away slowly." Karen said.

"Relax, Karen. I'm sure--"

Suddenly a chipmunk crawled on top of him, traveling up on his pants and up to his hand, biting down on his finger.

"Ow! What the--"

The rest of the chipmunks followed, traveling all over him, running along his back. Vic began to shake and jump around, clawing at his back trying to scratch them away. Vic lost his footing and tripped over a rock, tumbling down. The trail just happened to be near a ditch and that's were Vic fell. The chipmunks seemed to sense the danger and jumped off of him right before he fell.

"Vic," Karen called out, kneeling down and looking at Vic. "Are you okay?"

"I think I hurt my leg." Vic called out, clutching at his leg as he sat up.

"Hold on! I'm gonna get help!" Karen yelled as she ran back to the hotel.

Vic grumbled. "Stupid animals."

---

Right outside the hotel was a large ice skating rink. Dick watched as Kori skated around the ice, white ice skates on her feet and her hair blowing behind her. Kori had dragged him all the way here hoping they could skate together but Dick didn't really feel like skating. Instead he sat on the ground, watching Kori. Kori was fed up with him just watching and skated over to him.

"Come on, Dick," Kori said as she found her balance and stood before him. "Your not gonna just sit there are you?"

"I'm fine here," Dick said. "You go skate."

"Please, Dick," Kori said, bashing her eye lashes and giving him 'the face'. "For me."

Dick groaned and Kori giggled. She could tell that the face worked. Kori held out her hands for him, which he took, and she pulled him up. She had pulled him up a little too strong and he wound up a little closer then intended. Kori turned her head so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"So...um..."

"Take my hand."

"Huh?"

"You wanted me to skate now take my hand so I won't fall."

Kori nodded and took his hand, surprised that he needed help around the ice. Dick was a good ice skater, he had been the one to teach Kori when they were younger. Then again, Dick hadn't been ice skating in a long time. He was probably just rusty.

After awhile Dick got used to skating again and began teasing Kori, skating circles around her. He was a lot faster then her on the ice. Suddenly, two hands were on her waist and Kori was being pushed on the ice.

"Ah! Dick, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a push." Dick said with a laugh.

"Stop! Your gonna make me fall!" Kori yelled as she grabbed on to his wrist.

Dick let go of her waist and Kori felt herself ready to fall but Dick grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to him.

"Do you really think I would let you fall?" Dick asked with a grin while they spun in a circle, his hands still holding hers.

"No, but don't ever do that again." Kori said with a giggle. Although she was scared she was having a lot of fun. She liked the feel of Dick's hands on her waist, it was comforting.

"Kori?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go back to the hotel," Dick said. "It's starting to get cold out."

"Okay," Kori said, letting go of his hands. "I hear they serve hot chocolate back at the hotel."

"Sounds yummy." Dick said as he sat on the ground, replacing his skates with his boots.

Kori had already put her boots on and Dick was tying his up, his back facing her. Kori eyed him and then the snow, a grin creeping up on her face. She grabbed a handful of snow and snuck up behind him.

Dick jumped up at the feeling of something very cold running down his back. He turned around and faced Kori to see her clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because it was pay back for pushing me."

Dick glared at her but then his face settled with a smirk on his lips. He picked up a handful of snow and looked up at her. Even with his sunglasses on, Kori knew he was up to something. The snow in his hand was proof alone. Kori stepped back, not liking this.

"Dick..."

"Kori..."

She turned her heel and ran, Dick chasing after her with a snowball in his hand. The hot chocolate would have to wait.

---------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Tsukikage1213, cartoonstarfan, RavenSis, Kool-Wolf, dolphinluver21, SaffireStarz, cookiesruletheworld, AlwaysLoveYou, BerryDrops, Pirategirl0, toonfan820, Ace.04, BeastBoy4pres052, titangirl797, FalllingRaven, eviltwin222, milkshakelvr, RoseXxxXThorn, Agent of the Divine One, Sulan123, I Laugh at ur Pain, rockingirlofbloodred019, chaylorfan AND Harry Potter Fan 1994 FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND ARGENT TAKES THE SCENE AS TONI MONETTI.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	28. Girls and boys

It was the second day of the field trip and Dick awoke to hear some one typing. Dick rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes, reaching out to the dresser and picking up his sunglasses. He put the black shades on his face and looked to where the sound was coming from.

Xavier was wide awake and was siting on the small couch in the room. In front of him was a black lap top. He seemed to be concentrating on what ever it was he was working on. Although Dick could care less he was still curious.

"What are doing up so early?" Dick asked as he stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost nine am.

"Business." was all Xavier said.

Dick said nothing in reply and walked into the bath room to take a shower. About a half an hour later he returned and was dressed. Xavier seemed to be done with what ever he was doing and was putting his lap top away. There was a knock on the door and Dick went to go see who it was. When he opened the door he smiled at who he saw.

"Hey, Kori."

"Good morning, Dick," Kori said warmly with a wide smile. She tilted her head to the side. "Morning, Xavier."

"Hey, cutie," Xavier said as he walked over to the door, giving Dick a push out the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come have breakfast with me," Kori said, her mood still cheerful as ever. "And maybe after we can all go skiing."

"That's fine with me." Xavier said coolly.

"Me too." Dick said, pushing Xavier out of the way.

"Perfect, let's go." Kori said as she walked down the hall.

There was a small struggle between Dick and Xavier to get out the door first.

Together, they all sat down for breakfast. The kitchen was more like a dinning room with fancy round tables. The round tables proved to be a small problem as Dick and Xavier had to sit next to each other but both were glad to have Kori by their side. Kori didn't seem to mind as she was more focused on eating her pancakes. After awhile the silence caught up to her and she attempted a conversation.

"Hey guys," Kori said, digging into her pocket and pulling out a pink paper. "Did you know that there is a dance on the last day before we go home?"

"I've heard about it," Xavier said. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could all go."

"Sure thing, Kori," Dick said. "I'll go."

"Me too." Xavier said.

---

Vic moved his crutches out from under his arms and sat down on the lounge chair. He groaned, he couldn't believe his luck. Thanks to those stupid chipmunks he had fell and hurt his ankle. It wasn't serious, the doctor said it should heel in a couple of days. In a couple of days the trip would be over, which means Vic would miss out on all the fun.

"This is so unfair."

"Vic..."

Vic looked over his shoulder and saw Karen. "Hey, Karen."

"Vic, I am _so_ sorry," Karen said as she took the seat next to him. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's okay, Karen. You warned me to stay away from those nasty little a--"

"Okay," Karen cut in as she clapped her hands together. "I get what you mean."

"I'm just glad Gar doesn't know. If he did he would never let me live it down," Vic looked around. "Where's the little guy any way?"

"I don't know," Karen said. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

---

Raven tried to focus on the pages in her book but couldn't. Kitten and her big mouth friends were doing a lot of talking. Raven looked up and glared at them. Kitten had been so kind to invite her friends over with out even asking. Right now all Raven wanted to do was shoot them out of a cannon.

"Really?"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

An assortment of high pitched laughs were heard in the room and Raven felt like she could pop a vein.

"Would you all just shut up." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Geez, Bevin, calm down." said Mandy, a friend of Kitten's.

"It's Raven."

"Whatever," Kitten said as she flicked her hair. "As I was saying, me and Fang totally got back together!"

The high pitch laughs were heard again. Raven couldn't take any more and shut her book. Getting off her bed she went to the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Raven had to get away from them, maybe hang out with one of her own friends. For some reason the first person that came to mind was Gar. Raven shrugged her shoulder and walked down stairs. It didn't hurt to pay him a visit. Raven found herself in front of Gar's door and knocked. No answer.

"Gar, it's me Raven," Raven called out but there was still no answer. Raven pushed her ear to the door and could hear the television on. She grasped the door knob and pushed the door open. "Gar?"

Raven walked inside and rose a brow. Sitting on the floor was Gar and Elliot, their hands clicking at game controllers. They didn't seem to notice her presence and she coughed. She coughed louder and they paused the game, looking up to see who disturbed them.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" Gar asked.

Raven looked him over. He had bags under his eyes and he had the same clothes on as yesterday.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out," Raven crossed her arms. "Have you been up all night playing a video game?"

"Not just any game, Dark Maiden," Elliot said, eyeing her like she was candy. "Galactic Battle!"

"Galactic Battle," Raven repeated, not impressed. She then realized what Elliot called her. "Dark Maiden?!"

"It's a nickname thing," Gar said simply. "Hey, Raven, you wanna play?"

"Yeah, the game has multi-player." Elliot said.

"I don't do video games." Raven said dryly.

"C'mon, Raven," Gar pleaded. "Just one game. Please."

Raven groaned as she sat down besides Gar, taking a game controller. "I'm probably going to regret this."

---

Roy sat on the couch in his room, his eyes locked on his cell phone. Any minute now. He was desperately awaiting a call from Jade. It had been over twenty-four hours since he last talked to her. From what Roy could tell she was having a lot of fun in New Jersey. Roy just couldn't wait till she came back. Jade had promised that she would be back at the end of the month. Roy's cell phone began to ring and he quickly grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Jade?"

_"No, it's Mariah Carey."_

Roy smirked. "Well, Mariah, I'm feeling kind of lonely so maybe you could come over and--"

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence."_

Roy laughed. "How's my beautiful girlfriend today?"

_"Fine, thank you,"_ said Jade. _"How's my handsome boyfriend?"_

"Still faithful and more handsome then ever."

Jade giggled. _"So, how's the field trip?"_

"I wouldn't know. I've been cooped up in my room."

_"Roy..."_

"What?"

_"Dammit, go out and have fun. Your making me feel guilty for having a good time."_

"Fine. I'll go play in the snow. Happy?"

_"Very."_

"So, how's New Jersey?"

_"Still good,"_ Jade said happily. _"Guess what. I have an aunt and uncle! I didn't even know I had an aunt and uncle."_

"That's great, Jade," Roy said, leaning back with a smile on his face. "I forgot to ask you about your dad's family."

_"Their great and there's still so much that I have to learn about them..."_ Jade suddenly became silent.

"Jade? Baby, your scaring me right now."

_"Roy...I was thinking that maybe I could stay out here a little longer."_

Roy's smile had been whipped right off his face. "H-How long?"

_"I'm not sure...maybe another month."_

Roy ran his hand through his hair. "Jade..."

_"If you want me to come back this month I will."_

Roy cursed his luck, it felt like Jade was slipping away from him.

_"Roy?"_

Roy wanted Jade back more then anything, if he could he would fly to New Jersey and carry her back home, but it wasn't what he wanted. What mattered more was Jade's happiness. So, for her, he mustered up the happiest voice he could. "You know what...stay. I'm sure you'll have a great time there."

_"Roy, are you sure?"_ Jade wished she could see Roy's eyes. She was always able to tell his emotions by looking at his face.

"Yeah, it'll be good for you. You should get to know your family."

_"Roy, thank--"_

Suddenly the line was filled with static.

"Jade? I can't hear you," Roy said. "Jade? Hello?"

The line went dead and Roy looked at his phone. He clutched it in his hand and fought the urge to throw it at the wall.

"Dammit!" Roy slumped in his seat and stared up at the wall. Today was not his day.

---

Today was not a good day for Wally and Alain. Today was their punishment for losing the snowball fight. At first they thought that they were winning. Then, out of no where, came Jenn and Toni. They blinded then with a attack of snowballs and the boys had no choice but to surrender. Losing to the girls was one thing, but losing the bet was on an entire different level.

Wally and Alain were in Wally's room, sitting on the couch, waiting for the girls to show up. It was a good thing Vic was hanging out in the lounge. Wally didn't want Vic to know about this. Wally didn't want any one to know about what the girls had in store for him and Alain.

The door opened and in walked Jenn and Toni, each of them carrying a bag in their hands. The girls each had smiles on their faces. The boys however groaned upon their arrival.

"You guys ready?" Jenn asked with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." Wally said as he took a bag.

"Not so fast," Toni said, smirk on her lips. "I've decided to change the bet a little bit."

"You did?" Wally said with hope.

Toni nodded. "I decided not to use the camera."

"Yes," Wally yelled, jumping up and down. "Thank you!"

"I want you both to go out in lounge and show off your new look."

Wally's cheer stopped and he stood there, mouth agape.

"You can't be serious." Alain said with a glare.

"Jenn, please don't make me do this!" Wally pleaded as he fell to his knees, hugging Jenn's legs.

"Sorry, Wally," Jenn said with a smirk. "A deals a deal."

"We'll give you guys some time to prepare." Toni said with a laugh, walking out the room with Jenn.

They closed the door behind them and Alain glared at Wally.

"This is all you fault!" Alain yelled as he grabbed a bag and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

---

Xavier, Dick and Kori stood up on the hill and looked down. It wasn't so far to the bottom. The instructors had choose the smallest hill for the teenagers to ski on. Kori had choose to use ski's as it was her first time doing something like this. The boys however had chosen to use snow boards.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Kori asked as she put her goggles on.

"I'm ready."

"Let's do this."

Kori smiled at them and made her way over to the starting line.

"Grayson," Xavier called out loud enough for only Dick to hear. "How about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"First one down the mountain gets to take Kori to the dance," Xavier said. "The loser won't interfere."

Dick toke one look at Kori. "Deal."

The boys moved up to the starting line and took their positions. There was an instructor at the top of the hill with a red flag in his hands. One...two...three...The instructor waved the flag and the teenagers sped off in a race to see who would finish first.

---

Jenn and Toni checked the halls to make sure the coast was clear. Once they were sure they called Wally and Alain over to follow them. The girls didn't want any one to see the boys or else that would ruin the surprise. The girls stood on the bottom of the steps and saw the lounge was practically filled with students.

Toni looked over her shoulder. "When we give the signal we want you guys to come out, ok."

"Can't we just do something else," begged Wally. "Please."

"No way," Toni said. "You lost the bet."

"Your evil, you know that right?" Alain said to Toni.

All she did was smirk. "Thank you."

Jenn and Toni walked out and stood in the middle of the lounge.

"Everyone," Jenn called. "Can I have your attention please!"

Heads turned to look at the girls. Everyone was curious as to why she was making an announcement.

"Introducing the new Wally West and Alain Aqua!"

Out walked Alain and Wally and there was a startled gasp among the crowd. Wally was wearing a black wig that reached his shoulders with lip stick and other types of make up on his face. He was also sporting a sun dress covered in a flower pattern with high heels. Alain had his hair combed and curled. He to had lip stick on his lips. Alain was wearing a jean skirt and a pink top with flip flops.

"These two lovely gentleman just wanted to shoe off the new fashion craze." Toni announced.

Laughter erupted from the students as they stared and pointed at Wally and Alain. Wally was the school's best track star, and Alain was the school's top swimmer. To see the two of them like this was priceless. The laughter was cut short due to the arrival of one of the meanest teachers walking into the lounge, Ms.Rouge.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled.

Wally and Alain turned to face her, both of them to shocked and embarrassed to say anything.

"You two, go to your rooms," Ms.Rouge commanded. "Now."

Alain and Wally did as they were told and raced back to their rooms, glad to finally be able to not be seen. Toni and Jenn smiled to themselves and spotted Karen and Vic sitting on the lounge chairs. They took seats near them and sat down.

"You two had something to do with that, didn't you?" asked Vic.

Jenn and Toni only nodded.

Karen laughed. "Now that's what I call girl power."

----------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Sulan123, dolphinluver21, Kool-Wolf, RavenSis, titangirl797, BerryDrops, robxxstarxx3, cookiesruletheworld, SaffireStarz, RoseXxxXThorn, QueenOfSalvation, milkshakelvr, Star 4 Robin, Agent of the Divine One, rockingirlofbloodred019 AND chaylorfan FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**LOL, ABOUT THE LAST PART WITH WALLY AND ALAIN, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY. THIS ONE TIME IN SCHOOL THE BOYS IN MY CLASS ALL CAME DRESSED UP AS GIRLS AND THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE IDEA, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO WRITE.**

**SO, DID I UPDATE FAST ENOUGH? I HOPE SO BECAUSE THIS WEEK IM VERY BUSY. I HAVE MY LAST EXAM COMING UP AND A FIELD TRIP. I CANT WAIT TILL SCHOOLS OVER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	29. Sophmore slump or comeback of the year

It was the final day of the field trip and the students were getting ready for the trip home and the ending dance. The sophomore class was told to pack their things today because first thing tomorrow they were heading back home. Most of the students were sad to leave but among them were the ones who couldn't wait to leave. One of them being Alain.

Alain couldn't help but to huddle in his sweater as two girls passed by and giggled. Ever since the 'make over' Alain had been moody. Wally had gotten over the incident with in the day after a little down time with Jenn who was, some what, guilty for making him dress up. None the less the experience started to die down even though there was an occasional snicker here and there. But right now it was time to focus on the present and what better way to do that then eating breakfast.

It had been awhile since the boys had any guy time so they decided to have breakfast together. The girls had gone off to have some girl time as well.

"So," Wally began, placing his cup of orange juice on the table. "Any of you guys going to the dance?"

The group fell silent for a moment, considering the question.

"I'm going," Vic said. "Though I doubt I'll be on the dance floor with my leg and all."

"I can't believe you got attacked by chipmunks." laughed Alain.

"Ha ha," Vic laughed sarcastically. "At least I didn't dress up as a girl."

Alain grumbled and fell silent.

"You know," Dick began. "Vic being attacked by chipmunks is ironic. I bet Gar would love to hear about it."

"Where is Gar any way?" asked Vic, suddenly curious to the whereabouts of his best friend.

"Don't ask me," said Alain. "I haven't seen him the whole trip."

"Last I saw him he was playing a video game." Wally said.

"Only Gar could spend all his time playing a video game." muttered Roy.

All eyes suddenly went to him. This was the first time Roy had been out of his room the entire trip.

Dick cleared his throat. "So...um, Roy. Are you going to the dance?"

"No."

"Aww, come on, Roy," Wally said cheerfully. "It's the ending dance. You gotta come."

"No thanks." Roy said darkly.

Alain however didn't care for Roy's attitude. "Roy, your going to that dance."

"I don't--" 

"Your going," Alain said in a demanding voice and everyone at the table fell silent. "You've been locked up in that damn room since the start of the trip. I know your upset about Jade but if she was here she would want you to have fun. If you wanna be depressed until she comes back go ahead but for one day can you just please enjoy yourself."

Roy glared at Alain and Alain glared back. The others just looked back at each other and at them. They knew Roy had taken Jade's absence hard and when she announced that she would be gone longer...well, Roy was ready to tear down the walls. Alain knew Roy was hurting but he was fed up with his attitude and something had to be done.

"...Fine...," Roy said quietly. "I'll go."

Alain wanted to let out a sigh of relief that Roy had decided not to fight him on this but decided against it. He didn't want to ruin this 'macho' moment of his and instead nodded his head.

Wally however, being the fun loving gut that he is, couldn't handle the serious and extremely quiet moment. "So, is any one else going to the dance? I know I am, with Jenn of course."

"Yeah...I think I'll stay in." Alain said.

"What? After all that shit you just pulled on me," Roy said, a little bit more of himself now after the talking he just received from Alain. "Dude, you are so going."

"Yeah man, everyone's going to be there," said Wally. "Us, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, Karen, Kori, Jenn, Toni...," Wally stopped himself when he noticed the red on Alain's cheeks once he mentioned Toni. "Oh my...You like Toni!"

"No I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up, Wally!"

"You do, don't you? I gotta tell Jenn."

Alain seemed to move as fast as lighting as he grabbed Wally and pulled him down in his seat.

"Wait a minute," Dick cut in. "Who's Toni?"

Wally was about to speak up but Alain pulled his yellow hood over his head and pulled it down. Wally's arms were waving wildly around him to try and stop Alain from holding him down.

"Toni is Kori's roommate," answered Vic, seeing as Alain and Wally were to busy at the moment. "Didn't Kori tell you about her? I mean, you two have been spending all this time together."

"Uh..."

To be honest, Dick couldn't remember. He had been so involved with Kori and staring at her for long periods of time he couldn't recall if she did tell him about this Toni person.

"I'm taking that as a no," Vic said with a grin. "I'm guessing you and Kori must have been to busy to talk."

"What?!"

Alain and Wally had forgotten about their argument and looked up at the new one that was forming. Roy also took interest and listened to the new predicament.

"The truth will set you free, Dick." mocked Vic.

"What truth? Me and Kori hung out. So what," Dick said defensively. "She's my best friend, it's not a crime to spend time with your best friend."

"I think we can all agree that you're more then just friends with Kori." Roy said while the others laughed.

Dick felt like he could explode right then and there and took a mental note to get back at them later on.

---

Since the boys had taken it upon themselves to have some guy time, the girls decided to have some much needed girl time. Kori had invited Toni to come along to the small breakfast get together and the two were currently making their way to the dinning hall. Toni had gotten to know Kori and the others in a short period of time and had already made a bond with Jenn after the snowball fight.

The girls had just opened the doors to the dinning hall and walked inside when they stopped. They saw Raven ordering some food at the kitchen and walked over to her.

"Raven, hey," greeted Kori with a smile as they approached her. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days."

"Hey, Kori," Raven said as she took her bags of food. "I've just been in my room."

"Oh, you have to meet my new friend. Toni, this is Raven," Kori said as she stepped to the side. "Raven, Toni."

"Nice to meet you," Toni said, shaking Raven's hand. "Kori tells me your...'dark'."

"Right," Raven said, looking over the new girl in nothing but black and red. "Something tells me you're the same."

"Yup."

"We should talk over tea," Raven said with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. "But right now I have to go."

"So soon," Kori asked. "Can't you come and have breakfast with us? We're going to go and meet Karen and Jenn."

"Sorry but I have...stuff to do."

"Are you at least coming to the dance?" Kori asked giving off one of her famous 'looks'.

Raven groaned at Kori's face. "Fine, I'll go."

Kori squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ok...I'm gonna go now." Raven said, ready to walk away.

"Of coarse. I shall see you later, Raven, to help you pick out an outfit."

"I can't wait." Raven said sarcastically as she walked away.

Once Raven was out of earshot Toni turned to Kori. "Is she always like that?"

"Mostly," said Kori as they continued their walk. "But you'll get used to it."

"Guys, over here!" called Karen as she waved to them. She was already sitting down at a table with Jenn right besides her.

"Morning, Karen," Kori said as she took a seat at the table. "Morning, Jenn."

"Morning, Kori, Toni," Jenn said as she picked up a menu. "Finally we can order."

"Someone sounds grumpy." Toni said, scanning over the menu with her eyes and ignoring Jenn's glare.

"I'm not grumpy," Jenn said. "Just hungry. Where is that damn waiter?!"

"I think she's gonna blow." Karen muttered but Jenn heard her loud and clear.

"What is that supposed to mean/"

"Nothing."

"Jenn, are you sure you're okay," Kori asked. "You seem...upset."

"It's nothing really...I just found out that Jade won't be coming back for another month."

"What?"

"Your kidding."

"Why?"

"She's having a lot of fun in New Jersey," Jenn rested her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. "What I'm really worried about is Roy. Wally said he's been really depressed and I can't help but to feel guilty."

"I'm sure Roy will be fine," Karen said. "He is Roy, one of the greatest playboys that ever stepped foot in Jump City High."

"Yeah...I guess you right."

"Okay people," announced Toni. "Now that's all taken care of, who's going to the dance tonight?"

"Oh, I'm so there," Karen said with a smile. "I got the perfect outfit...though I'm in need of a dance partner since Vic is out of commission."

"How is Vic?" Kori asked with concern.

"The doctor says he should be fine. I think his leg should be healed in another two days."

"That sucks about Vic...Well, I know I'm going," Toni said cheerfully. She looked at Kori and Jenn. "What about you two?"

"Of coarse I'm going," Jenn said. "With Wally of coarse."

"What about you, Kori," Karen asked. "You game."

Kori nodded her head. "I'm sure it shall be lots of fun. I have even convinced Raven to come."

"Where is Raven anyway?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her around." said Karen.

"She said she has been in her room."

"So, Kori," Jenn said with a smirk. "Is there any particular guy you wanna take to the dance?"

"Uh...," Kori began to blush a deep red. "No, not really."

"What about that Dick guy you keep talking about?" Toni asked.

Her question made Kori blush harder.

---

Raven couldn't believe she was doing this, all this time...almost the entire trip she had been with those two..._nerds_, was the best way to put it. It started out with just one game and Raven viewed it like every other video game she ever came across, a complete waist of time. But this one, something was different. she got a thrill out of this one game and found herself coming back to play it again and again.

Never would she have believed herself to actually be having fun playing an adolescence game with Gar and Elliot of all people. From a different point of view it didn't seem all that bad. Raven wasn't fond of snow and it's games, she wasn't a big fan of cold weather. Staying inside her room with Kitten was _not _an option. Being bored lead her to this and though it was enjoyable, at the same time it was embarrassing.

Raven pushed the thought aside, figuring she could deal with it later and find a way to keep this secret...a secret. Finally reaching Gar's door she turned the knob and stepped inside. The boys paused the game to see what she brought up. They ran to the table where she had placed the bags of food and looked inside for something they liked. Raven rolled her eyes and took her wrapped up meal and sat on the floor.

Through out this new gaming experience Raven had been the 'care taker' of Gar and Elliot. If one thought she was obsessive with this game, they would have to take a look at Gar and Elliot. They hadn't left their room at all, not once, for the entire sleep. Not only that but they would spend only close to four hours of sleep a day. Raven admitted she liked the game but there was no way she would _ever_ like it that much.

Raven finished her meal rather quickly and started up the game while the boys ate. Her eyes fixed on the screen and she clicked the buttons on her controller.

"Hey guys," Raven spoke to them with her eyes and attention still fixed on the screen. "Once we go home this never happened. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." mumbled Elliot as he ate his ham sandwich.

"Sure thing, Raven." Gar said.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Raven paused the game and looked up at Gar. "Hey, Gar, are you going to that dance thing?"

"Dance? I'm not sure," Gar said, finishing up the last of his tofu. "Are you going?"

Raven nodded. "Kori kind of talked me into it."

"She gave you the face didn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

"...Well if your going I guess I can go." Gar said softly.

There was a pause and a red tint fell on both Raven and Gar's faces.

"Anybody gonna eat this?" Elliot asked, holding up the last sandwich.

Raven pulled her blue hood over her head and stood up, walking to the door. "I have to go."

Raven walked out the room and Gar glared at Elliot. "Dude! Way to ruin the moment!"

---

The hours passed by and finally the dance had arrived. The girls were in Karen and Jenn's room getting prepared. The girls had managed to get Raven out of her blue hoodie and into something more 'girl like' for the occasion. Once they were all ready they went their separate ways. Karen, Jenn, Raven and Toni had all headed down stairs to the dance room while Kori headed to the boys room floor to meet up with her escort for the evening, though the others considered it to be a date no matter how much Kori told them it wasn't.

It was just two friends going to the dance together, perfectly normal and non-romantic. Kori walked over to room nine and knocked. She looked over her appearance while she waited for the door to open to make sure she looked okay. Her hair was slightly curled and down as usual. She wore hip hugger jeans and a purple top which tied around her neck and showed off a bit of her stomach.

The door opened and Kori smiled up at the boy. "Hey."

"Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks, you to," Kori said with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me just grab something and we can go."

Kori nodded her head and stepped inside the room. Her eyes fell to the boy with jet black hair sitting on the couch. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hey, cutie. I see you're going to the dance."

Kori nodded and walked over to Xavier. "I feel so bad that you can't come, Xavier. I can't believe you got sick so suddenly, and on the day of the dance to."

"I know," Xavier said with a small smile on his face for the concern she showed for him. "It sucks but what can you do?"

"If you want I can stay here with you."

Dick, who just stepped out of the bathroom, heard this and jumped up to stop Kori. "I'm sure that's not necessary, Kori. It's just a cold. All Xavier needs is some rest. Right, Xavier?"

Xavier narrowed his eyes at Dick. He had no idea how he won that race but Xavier was guessing he cheated some how. None the less, Xavier was a man of his word and had put up this sick act to fool Kori and stay out of the way while Dick took her to the dance.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Xavier said. "You go have fun."

"If you say so..." Kori said, standing up and walking over to the door.

"C'mon, Kori," Dick said, taking her hand and practically dragging her out of the room. He wanted to get her far away from Xavier in case she convinced herself not to go to the dance. "The others are waiting."

Kori said a quick goodbye to Xavier and left with Dick. The door closed behind them and Xavier grumbled to himself. Never again would he make a bet with Dick Grayson.

---

The students stepped into the dance room and were amazed at what they saw. The room was decorated with star and moon shaped balloons. The circled tables was covered with white table sheets. Near the corner of the room, to the side of the wall, was a long table filled with food. There was a small stage where the DJ stood with the speakers. Last but not least was a large sign that read "Welcome Jump City High."

It was perfect and above all, it was party time. The students didn't waist any time and started dancing. Others sat down and talked amongst friends. And then there were the ones that seemed more interested in the food. The main thing was that everyone was enjoying themselves. Spotting their friends, Kori and dick walked over to the table where Raven, Karen, Gar and Vic were sitting. Kori and the girls walked off to get some soda while the guys stayed at the table.

"So, Dick," Vic asked with a grin. "Are you gonna ask Kori to dance?"

Dick seemed to be speechless and couldn't answer the question.

"Come on, Dick," mocked Gar. "Answer the question."

"What question?" asked Kori as her and the others returned to the table. She sat down besides Dick and handed him a cup of soda.

"Nothing," Dick said quickly before Gar or Vic could speak. "They were asking me what I got them for Christmas. You know, since it's in a few days."

Kori shrugged it off and turned her head to Karen and Raven to begin a conversation. Vic hit Dick on the arm causing him to glare. Vic pointed at Kori and Gar pointed to the dance floor. It was their own personal sign language of telling Dick to ask Kori to dance. Dick blushed and tapped Kori on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes, Dick?"

"Um, Kori...would you--"

"Kori," Alain called over, walking to their table. "I'm so glad I found you. I need a huge favor."

"Ah, okay," Kori said a little surprised. "What do you need?"

"Roy is being a stick in the mud. Think you can pull some of that Kori magic and cheer him up."

Kori smiled and nodded. "He won't know what hit him."

Kori linked arms with Alain as he lead her to his table where Roy was currently moping. All of a sudden Dick was the one moping.

"We told you to ask her," Gar teased. Dick sent him a death glare. "Hehe, shutting up now."

"Hey, I think I see Wally and Jenn," Karen said. "Let's go, Vic."

Karen and Vic quickly left the table, not wanting to be near Dick when he was in one of his moods. Dick was both angry and jealous. Angry because Alain stole Kori right when he was about to ask her to dance and jealous because Kori was dancing with Roy, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. Dick wondered who would be mad at him if he gave Roy a black eye.

"Dickie-poo!"

Dick froze. Heading towards him was Kitten. Kitten was wearing a jean skirt and a pink top. And in Raven's opinion; too much make up.

"Dick, isn't this a wonderful party?" Kitten asked, smiling at him.

"Um, yeah..." Dick said, scratching the back of his head. Out of all the boys in this room, Kitten had to bother him.

A new song began to play and Kitten squealed. "This is my favorite song! Dance with me Dick."

It was demand, not a question. Dick looked at Raven and Gar for help.

"I'm gonna go over there." Raven said, pointing to a random table.

"Wait for me!" Gar yelled after her.

"No! Guys...don't leave me alone with her." Dick said desperately but it was to late.

"Well, Dick," Kitten said, her hands on her hips. "Are you ready to dance?"

"He is actually," said a voice that belonged to a girl and she grabbed Dick's hand. "With me."

Kitten stood there, mouth agape, as the girl pulled Dick on to the dance floor. The girl wrapped her arms around Dick and they moved to the beat. Out of the corner of his eye Dick saw Kitten leave and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem."

"So, who are you?" Dick asked, raising a brow.

"I'm Toni Monetti, a friend of Kori's," Toni said as she looked up at dick. "I take it your Dick Grayson, her best friend. I've been dying to meet you."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you," Dick said with a smile, glad he finally met Kori's roommate. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Toni paused and looked up at dick. He seemed to be staring at something. Toni tilted her head to the side and saw just what he was looking at. "You don't have to be so jealous you know."

"Huh?"

"Kori dancing with another guy. Trust me, she's not interested in Roy, or any other guy you see here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause, she talks very highly about you."

This caught Dick's attention. "She does?"

"You didn't hear it from me," the song ended and Toni pulled away. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's somebody that I really wanna dance with. By the way, you should turn around."

Toni walked away and Dick turned around. When he did he saw Kori heading back to their empty table. He was about to make his way over to her when some random girl grabbed his hand and lead him back into the dance floor. Mean while; Toni was heading back to her table. She smiled to herself when she saw Jenn dancing with Wally. Looking back at her table she saw just the guy she wanted to dance with.

"Hey, Alain." Toni said with a smile as she approached him.

"Toni." he said dryly, looking away.

"Your not still mad at me are you?"

"No, I've gotten over the fact that you made me dress up as a girl in front of the student body."

Toni easily picked up that he was being sarcastic but ignored it. "So...you wanna dance?"

"Not really." Alain said, leaning back in his chair.

"Come on, Alain. Please," Toni said with a pleading look. "Or are you scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Then dance with me pretty boy."

Alain reluctantly agreed. Toni had a way with getting what she wanted. None the less, he smiled as she pulled him out on to the dance floor.

On the other side of the dance floor was Raven, sitting down at a table. Raven didn't feel comfortable. One reason was because of the way she was dressed. Jenn had some how managed to get her in a off the shoulder black top and hip hugger navy blue jeans that showed off her curves. Although Raven liked the look, she didn't like it that much and would have rather worn her blue sweater. The second reason was being at this dance. Being at a dance wasn't Raven's style. Oddly enough she wished she was out there, on the dance floor.

"Um...Raven," Gar spoke shyly, a blush on his cheeks. "Do you want to...you know...um, dance...with me?"

Raven looked up at him surprised and looked back down. "I'd like that."

"Sweet," Gar shouted happily. "I mean...cool."

---

Time passed by and the dance was beginning to end. Every one was enjoying themselves except for two students; Dick Grayson and Kori Anders. Kori had been asked to dance by many boys but not by the one she wanted. Every time she turned her back a new girl had her arms around Dick and was pulling him to the dance floor.

Dick had the same problem as Kori. The only girl he wanted to dance with was the only one he hadn't danced with and to be honest, it annoyed him. That's when he saw Kori sitting all by herself at a table with a rather depressing look on her face. He looked over to the girl he was dancing with and smiled apologetic at her and excused himself. He walked over to Kori and she saw him coming.

She looked up at him. "Dick?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on."

He left no room for rebuttal and she followed him, her hand never leaving his. Dick pulled her away from the dance room and on to the balcony, closing the doors behind them. They could still heat the music but other then that they were completely alone.

"Dick?" Kori rose a brow.

All he did was smile at her. "I've been wanting to have some alone time with you all night."

Kori giggled. "Same here."

She turned her back to him and leaned against the railing, looking up at the night sky which was decorated with bright stars and the shining moon.

"So, any particular reason you dragged me out here?"

"Didn't I already tell you why?"

"Hmm, in a way," Kori said as she turned to face him. "But we could have stayed at the party."

"It would have ruined the moment."

"What moment?"

Dick pulled out a small, black velvet bow from his pocket. "This moment."

He opened up the lid to the box and Kori gasped. Inside was a stunning silver chain and attached to it was a star pendent. The pendent is what really made the necklace beautiful. It was the shape of a star and on the edges of it was small purple gems followed by white diamonds and in the middle was a single emerald.

"Dick...it's beautiful...I don't know what to say."

"Yeah well, it's your Christmas gift. I know it's not until a couple of days but Bruce always drags me to a stupid business party and I never get to see you guys. I just wanted to give you this," Dick took the necklace out of the box and put the box down on the railing. "May I?"

Kori nodded and moved her hair out of the way. Dick moved behind her and put the necklace around her neck, locking the clasp. He stepped back and Kori put a hand on the pendent. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Dick smiled sheepishly at her and looked to the ground, hiding his blush from her. "Your welcome."

A new song began from inside and they were able to hear it loud and clear. The song was ' You and Me ' by Lifehouse.

"I love this song," Kori looked at Dick with a grin. "You know, I think I owe you a dance."

Dick grinned back at her and took her hand in his, pulling her close. His hands slowly fell to her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Together, they moved to the beat slowly, happy to be in each other's company.

-----------------------------------

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SaffireStarz, BerryDrops, Kool-Wolf, Agent of the Divine One, titangirl797, RavenSis, Ace.04, cartoonstarfan, toonfan820, AlwaysLoveYou, milkshakelvr, Harry Potter Fan 1994, cookiesruletheworld, I Laugh at ur Pain, BeastBoy4pres052, paintupurple, Starsoffire, rockingirlofbloodred019, Pirategirl0, Sta-R-obin AND kor-e-anders FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I HOPE EVERY ONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR SO DON'T MISS IT.**

**I GET OUT OF SCHOOL ON WEDNESDAY!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	30. Temporary Insanity

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

There was a knocking at his door and Dick rolled over in his sleep. The knocking ceased and the door opened. Dick could hear someone step inside but remained completely still. He had no desire to get up and thought that maybe the person who intruded in his room would leave if they thought he was still asleep.

"Master Dick, I know you are awake and I suggest you get ready for your morning meal." said Alfred, the loyal butler of Wayne Manor.

Dick groaned and sat up in bed, tossing off his sheets. "How is it you always know when I'm faking?"

"I've been taking care of you for many years now Master Dick," Alfred said politely as he headed for the door. "It has become a second habit of mine to know certain things about you."

"Right, is that some kind of butler code?" Dick asked as he put on a shirt.

"Master Bruce is expecting to see you down stairs. Miss Diana is with him so please leave any remarks that are inappropriate behind."

"When have I ever been inappropriate with Diana?" Dick asked as he followed Alfred out the door.

"Need I remind you the first time she stayed over at Wayne Manor?"

"No comment."

Alfred merely shook his head with a small smile and trailed ahead, Dick following slowly behind him. Wayne Manor wasn't your typical mansion, it was more the size of a castle though that may have been exaggerating. Still, it was very large, a lot more space then needed for the small family which consisted of Bruce, Alfred and Dick.

_What just happened?_

_Did you kiss me?_

_Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

After passing through the red carpet halls and stairs, Dick walked into the dinning room. In the middle was a long oak wood table with chairs against it. At the head of the table sat Bruce and to his right was Diana, his girlfriend. She was a beautiful woman, only a few years younger then Bruce. She wore a silk robe that hid her body from others and her long black hair was out and ascended down past her shoulders and stopped at her waist. Her blue eyes looked up at Dick and she smiled sweetly. He returned her smile and sat down opposite of her but a few chairs down. Dick didn't mind Diana being around Wayne Manor. She was a good person and brought out a good side in Bruce that others never got to see. In a lot of ways she reminded Dick of Kori.

Alfred set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Dick and the teenage boy began to eat. Alfred was an excellent cook. Dick said his thanks to the butler who disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Dick, after breakfast I want you to get ready," Bruce said, placing his cup of coffee on the table. "We have to leave early if were to make it in time to Metropolis."

"Do I have to go," Dick asked. He really wanted to stay at home since he had missed Christmas with his friends. "I mean, it's New Years."

"You're right, which is why we have to go," said Bruce sternly. "Clark Kent is throwing a party and invited us to attend."

"But we go every year," Dick said, sounding much like a child. "Ollie let's Roy stay at home."

"I rather not discuss Ollie's parenting skills."

"Why not just let him stay, Bruce," Diana said. "It will only be for two days."

"Diana, he's a teenager," Bruce said, turning his attention to her. "The moment I leave him alone in this house he'll plan a wild party."

"I won't be alone," Dick spoke up. "Alfred will be here."

"No, he won't. I asked Alfred to attend Clark's party with us."

Dick kept his cool but inside he was cheering. If Bruce let him stay he would have the _whole_ house to himself. That's probably the reason why Bruce didn't want to let him stay. A teenage boy with a huge house like this and with no guardianship with popularity like Dick's is bound to do something stupid. And that something stupid would be to throw a party.

"C'mon, Bruce," Dick spoke to him like they were buddies. "Just let me stay. I'll behave."

Bruce rose a brow at his ward who, in more ways then one, was a lot like him. He knew how to get what he waned though he still had a long ways to go. "No."

"Bruce," Diana spoke sweetly to him but at the same time with a wicked side. "Let him stay. I promise you won't _regret_ it."

Diana must have said the magic words because Bruce agreed.

A little while later Alfred, Bruce and Diana were on their way to the airport. Dick waved goodbye to them as he watched the black car leave the grounds of Wayne Manor. He closed the door behind him and a smirk came to his lips. He jumped up and ran upstairs to his room where his cell phone and computer was. One thought was on his mind: Party!

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this_

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all_

_Or do we fall?_

---

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close_

_I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say_

_I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way_

Dick paced around the front of the door. He was awaiting his friends arrival. As soon as Dick was sure Bruce was gone he ran up to his room much like a hyper child would and called up his friends, telling them the good news. He then proceeded to go on his computer and invite almost the entire student body to his house for a New Years Eve party.

His friends were eager and had promised to come over right away to help set up for the occasion. This was going to be the party of the year and it had to be perfect. Dick won't be the famous playboy that he is if he couldn't throw a party. There was knocking at the door and Dick rushed to go answer it. He opened the door and on the other side was Vic, Gar, Wally, Roy and Alain. He stepped to the side and allowed them in.

"Alright guys," Dick announced. "We have a few hours to make this place party material."

"Oh yeah," Gar said cheerfully. "Party! So, should I handle the music? Food?"

"I need you to move furniture."

Gar's face fell in an instant. "Dude, not cool."

"Vic and Roy will help you."

The three boys grumbled to themselves and walked off. They may not like it now but later on it would be worth it. Dick turned to Wally and Alain.

"Wally, you're with me on music," Wally did a silent cheer. "Alain, you handle the food."

"Eye eye captain." Alain teased.

The boys set off to work and immediately started to get things done. The furniture was moved to the side so there was room to dance and Dick's stereo system was moved downstairs and hooked up. Alain had gotten all the snacks and soda and even ordered the pizza ahead of time. He has a friend who works at the pizza parlor that helped him with this situation. Everything was set and there was more then enough time left to spare. So, the boys decided to just hang out and relax in the kitchen for a little guy talk.

"So," Alain began, taking a sip of his soda and setting it down. "Just how much people did you invite?"

"Um...," Dick trailed off with a grin on his face. "Almost the whole school."

"Dude! Are you for real," Gar did a silent, not so silent, cheer. "This is so awesome! All the girls are gonna be all over the Gar-man."

"I'm so glad I have a girlfriend," Vic muttered. "I won't wanna be like you."

Gar scowled.

"How's the leg?" Roy asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Vic grinned. "All healed."

"Sweet," Wally said with a grin. "How about we play a game of football later."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Dick," Roy began. "Where'd you and Kori disappear to during the dance?"

"Huh?" Dick cursed his luck. He didn't think people would notice him and Kori missing seeing as they were all dancing.

"Come to think of it...," Gar trailed off in thought. "I remember you and her walking out."

"Oh, I bet it was to a bed--" Dick quickly slapped Wally on the back of his head before he could utter another word.

"I take it something interesting happened." Alain said with a smirk.

"So are you gonna tell us or what, Dick?" Vic asked.

Dick thumped his head on the table. His friends could be _so _annoying.

_It's temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

---

_Woah, oh, oh (insanity)_

_Woah, oh, oh_

While the boys were away, the girls played. Well, not really. They shopped till they dropped. Kori, Raven, Karen, Jenn and Toni got the invite to Dick's party and as it was said before, this was going to be the biggest party of the year. The girls had to dress to impress so they spent hours at the mall till they each found the perfect outfit. Even Raven. It wasn't until then that they all went to a small coffee shop and sat down to latte's.

"Can you believe Dick is throwing a party!" Jenn squealed.

"I know," Karen said, blowing her drink. "He always throws the best parties. They get better and better each year."

"This is gonna come back and bite him in the ass." Raven said dryly.

"C'mon, Raven," Toni said, nudging her in the arm. "Lighten up. This is a golden opportunity for us single gals to score a boyfriend."

"Don't you mean score Alain," Jenn said with a smirk. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"I'm not gonna deny it," Toni said with a playful smile. "I think he's hot but who here hasn't had a dirty thought, no matter how small it is, about Alain?"

The table of girls fell silent.

"Thought so."

The girls suddenly fell into a fit of laughter.

"Speaking of hot boys," Karen said with a grin. "What happened to you and Dick during the dance, Kori?"

"Nothing," Kori answered quickly. "He just..."

Kori raised her head high giving them a clear look at the necklace Dick had given her.

"Dick gave you that?" Toni asked.

Kori nodded and blushed. "Is it not wonderful?"

Jenn let out a small whistle. "Looks expensive."

"What did he give you guys?" Kori asked, trying to change the subject.

"Same thing he does every year," Raven said in her regular monotone. "Cash."

Kori giggled knowing that was a little habit he had picked up from Bruce.

"Well, it's almost time for the party," Karen announced, standing up from her seat. "We better get going."

The others nodded in agreement.

_You made a move don't change your mind_

_Too much to lose, we've crossed the line between friends_

_And something more_

---

_Was it all a big mistake?_

_And if it was, it's much too late to undo_

_And I don't really want to_

The party had lived up to it's name. It truly was the party of the year. Every one was there, from the jocks to the nerds, and from the preps to the cheerleaders. The living room had been completely filled with the dancing of teenagers and as each minute passed, more people arrived. Heck, even Kori's sister Komi had showed up with a few of her friends.

The party had escalated to the point where people began to crash. Kitten and Fang had showed up and Dick lost crack of them in all the festivities. To Dick's surprise, Xavier had also showed up, but it was only to see Kori. But that wasn't the half of it, the party had went to an entire different level. People were heading upstairs and others were bringing in beer, some even jumped in the pool for fun. This party had gotten out of control and that's what made it fun. Dick had to remind himself that he would need help cleaning up the place afterwards.

Jenn managed to push her way through the crowd and found herself outside by the pool. A lot of people were out by the pool. Some were swimming and others just sat by it laughing with their friends. Jenn scanned around the place until finding the person she had been looking for. Quietly she walked over to the boy and tickled his sides. He jumped up in surprise and turned around.

"Jenn? You scared me."

Jenn giggled in response. "I've been looking all over for you, Wally."

"Dick didn't tell you," Wally said, eyebrows raised. "I'm on guard duty."

"Isn't this more of Alain's job? It being water and all."

Wally just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his soda. Jenn crossed her arms and a smile played on her lips.

"Let me guess," Jenn said while tapping her chin. "You wanted to play life guard so you could see all these girls with their tops off."

Wally flushed. "No! That's not it at all!"

"Good, 'cause the only girl you should have your eyes on is me." Jenn said seductively.

Wally's face turned completely red. "W-wha..."

"Shut up and watch the show."

Teasing him, she played with the end of her shirt, only lifting it up so he could see her belly button. She inched closer to the pool and kicked off her heels before completely pulling her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Wally's jaw dropped. She grinned at his reaction and jumped in the pool. She popped her head out of the water and smiled at him.

"Are you gonna just stand there and gawk or are you gonna join me?"

She didn't have to ask twice. Wally quickly pulled off his shirt and kicked off his sneakers. It was official, New Years was his favorite holiday.

_Let you go but I still don't know_

_How I feel about you_

_What this really means_

_It's crazy to want you_

_Is it meant to be?_

_It's temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

If one thought the party outside was wild they would be even more amazed how wild things were inside. In one of the very corners stood Roy and Alain. Roy wasn't in the party mood and Alain decided to keep him company. It wasn't long till Komi and Donna spotted them and began to flirt.

Normally they wouldn't go for younger guys but it was New Years and both Alain and Roy were good looking guys. They began a light conversation which Roy and Alain who would occasionally just nod their heads. Roy wasn't interested because he already had a girlfriend and even though he told them that they continued to flirt, mostly with Alain. It wasn't long till Toni spotted them and headed in their direction.

What started out as a friendly conversation became ugly very fast once Toni showed up. Donna backed out of the conversation and decided not to mess with Toni over such a little silly thing as flirting with her friends but Komi was a different story. She was quick to anger and picked a fight with Toni, not a violent fight but more of a challenge.

"Toni," Alain snapped at the girl. "Are you crazy! You can't do this!"

"That bitch started it and I'm gonna finish it!" Toni said stubbornly and determined at the same time.

"Your not even old enough to play this game." said Roy.

"I'll be fine," Toni said as she took the seat opposite of Komi. "Let's do this!"

"Komi, you're being foolish." Donna said as random boys placed two cups down on the table.

"Don't worry," Komi said with a grin. "This will be over one, two, three."

"You are not supposed to play shots with a sophomore!"

"Shut it, Donna."

Some random person shouted 'go' and Toni and Komi began their game. As Komi had said, the game was over in one, two, three with her the winner. After the third glass Toni became tipsy and Roy and Alain carried her away.

_It's temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

_Woah, oh, oh (insanity)_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Oh, what you do to me?_

_What comes over me, oh?_

_If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

While that was going on, Karen had run into some problems of her own. If you call two hot guys flirting with you a problem. Karen had dressed to impress and apparently she impressed. She wore black jeans with matching leather boots and a yellow tube top. Her outfit was enough to attract two seniors into flirting with her. This wouldn't have been a problem if she was single but Karen was madly in love with Vic so no flirting for her. She attempted to find a way out of this situation. She made up a lie that would help her walk away but the boys blocked her path.

"Listen, I'm sure your both very nice guys but I have somewhere else to be." Karen said as nicely as possible.

"C'mon," said one of the boys who had messy brown hair. "How about a dance?"

"Or two." added the other boy with blonde hair.

"Can't you get it through you thick skulls," Karen shouted at them. "I don't want to dance with either of you!"

Karen walked away but the one with brown hair trapped her in between the wall. A look of panic came across Karen's face but then she relaxed. These boys were in for it now.

The boy took her calm expression as a good sign and pulled his arms away with a smirk on his face. "So how 'bout that dance?"

"Like I said before," Karen spoke with confidence once she saw who was standing behind these two idiots who wouldn't leave her alone. "No."

"Why you little--" the boy stopped his sentence once he felt a pain on his shoulder. He twisted his head around to see none other then Victor Stone.

"Is there a problem here?" Vic spoke with venom in his voice and his grip on the boy tightened.

"U-Uh...n-no..." the boy stuttered in fear. Vic's size was enough to make any one feel small.

"Good, then you won't mind me spending some time with _my_ girlfriend," Vic said as he pushed the boy to the side, making him fall into his friend. Vic smiled at Karen and took her hand. "So, do you wanna dance?"

"With you," Karen said with a smile. "I'd love to."

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

While one couple was celebrating the New Year with much affection, one couple had a different way of celebrating. This couple was none other then Kitten and Fang. Nearly a week back into the relationship after getting back together, they were already having problems. Fang barely had any time for Kitten due to his work which proved to take an effect on Kitten who needed attention.

Just as the couple was about to dance together, Fang's cell phone began to ring. He said it was business and he walked off, leaving Kitten alone. This didn't sit right with her. This was a party and she was going to enjoy herself, with or without Fang. Grabbing a random guy she began to dance with him.

Fang's cell phone had ended earlier then expected and he came back to dance with his girlfriend only to find her dancing with some guy, and the way she was dancing was just a little too dirty. With in seconds Fang's temper lost control and he pulled her away from the teen rather roughly. He pulled her to the side and glared.

"What the hell was that," Fang shouted. "I go away for two seconds and you act like a tramp!"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who walked away!" Kitten bit back.

"So that gives you the right to act like a slut!"

"Who are you calling a slut, you asshole!"

"I don't even know why I bother with you."

"Your one to talk," Kitten said as she rolled her eyes. "Should I remind you all the crap you do?"

"Lower your voice." Fang hissed. He didn't want any one to find out about his life.

"What, are you afraid some one might find out your dirty little secrets?"

"You know, the only reason I came to this party was because of you. But now, I don't wanna be any where near you." Fang turned around and walked out the door.

"What? Fang!" Kitten yelled as she chased after him.

She followed him all the way to his car, calling his name. He ignored her and pulled the door open to his black car, slamming it shut once he got in.

"Fangie-poo, I'm sorry," Kitten said as she kneeled down by his car window. "Can't we talk about this?"

"I'll call you tomorrow." he muttered as he turned on his radio, blasting the volume.

He drove off leaving Kitten standing there, feeling a mixture of different emotions. The main one being anger.

_It's temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

---

_It's temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

Hours had passed by and the party was near it's end. Things had calmed down to a minimum due to the new year which was approaching soon, though the party was still pretty much the same. Everyone was having a good time and all had to agree, this was the best party ever. Raven had even found herself amused as she watched Gar flirt with a group of freshman girls.

"So, I threw the ball as hard as I could and you wouldn't believe what happened." Gar said dramatically and at the same time managing to charm the girls.

"What happened?" the girls asked, interested to hear the rest of the story.

"I scored a home run and won the game for the team," Gar said proudly. "Coach even made me captain."

The girls giggled and smiled at him. Raven shook her head at the stupidity of the conversation. Not only was Gar not on the football team, but there was no way for him to score a home run. She sighed noticing her cup was empty and walked off for a refill. In doing so, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't..." Raven narrowed her eyes upon seeing who she bumped into.

"It's not a problem..." the boy trailed off seeing as he had bumped into someone who wasn't very fond of him.

Raven had bumped into none other then Xavier Red.

"Xavier, I didn't realize Dick invited you." Raven said with a frown.

"Yeah, I kind of showed up with some friends of mine," Xavier looked around. "Speaking of which...have you seen Kori?"

"No, I haven't," Raven crossed her arms. "But even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Right, well I'm gonna go look for her."

"Why do you have such an interest in Kori?"

Xavier stopped and turned around. "She's my friend."

"You say you're her friend, prove it. Get out of her life."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You care about Kori, don't you? She would be a lot better off if you left her alone."

"Why's that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Xavier," Raven said, her eyes narrowed. "Kori's too naive to see it but we all know who you are."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Really? So I guess all the rumors about you being in some gang was just all made up, huh?"

"Exactly," Xavier walked away but stopped. "I would never hurt her you know."

Raven was surprised at the seriousness in his voice and didn't know what to say. She didn't have the chance to respond as he walked away.

"Hey, Raven," Gar ran up to her with a grin on his face. "I think one of those girls wants to give me a New Years Eve kiss!... Raven, is something wrong?"

Raven snapped out of her daze and turned to her cheerful friend. "I'm fine," she looked over his shoulder. "Um, Gar...I think those girls just found a new interest."

Gar turned around to see the girls he was flirting with walking away with guys who were really on the football team. "Ladies, where you goin'?!"

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

---

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

The party was something else. The food and music was good, and the guys were hot. A little too hot for their own good which gave them all cocky attitudes. As fun as this party was, Kori was feeling the need to slip away. She was tired of these random guys hitting on her and she was being to get a headache from the loud music.

She needed some space, some time to breath. Kori pushed her way through the crowd and walked up the stairs. She could still hear the music but it wasn't as loud any more. As she walked the halls of Wayne Manor her eyes caught the attention of two doors which lead to the balcony. Balconies were like Kori's sanctuary. She always felt at peace when she was on one. Kori walked outside and stretched her arms.

"The balcony again?"

Kori turned around. "Shouldn't you be hosting your party, Dick?"

"It isn't a party with out my best friend," Dick said as he walked out on to the balcony to join her. "I couldn't find you so naturally I had to play detective and look for you."

"How sweet of you." Kori said with a giggle.

"You look nice."

Kori spun around to show off her look. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap top and a white skirt. "Thanks. You look good to."

Dick's eyes fell to her wrist. He couldn't help but notice the rather expensive looking silver bracelet she wore. "That's a nice bracelet...Who gave it to you?"

"Oh...um...it was a Christmas gift from...Xavier."

Dick simply nodded his head. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend Christmas with you and others," Dick said, his eyes on the ground. "It's just with Bruce..."

"I know, Dick," Kori said with a sigh. "You have to keep up appearances and all that jazz."

Kori knew how those type of things worked. She couldn't being to count all the parties her parents had dragged her too.

"Things were so much easier when we were younger," Dick said solemnly. "Everything is changing now, you know?"

"It's all apart of life, Dick," Kori said with a small smile and grabbed his hand. "But no matter what...I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Kori."

His eyes fell to their linked hands and Kori noticed.

_"Ten!"_

She snatched her hand away quickly and blushed. "Um, their starting the countdown. We should join them."

_"Nine!"_

She turned and headed for the door but Dick grabbed her hand. "Kori, wait."

_"Eight!"_

She turned to face him. Kori didn't know why but she suddenly had the desire to see his eyes.

_"Seven!"_

She traced the outline of his face and eventually brought her hands up to his sunglasses. To her surprise, Dick let her remove them.

_"Six!"_

Her emerald green eyes stared deep with in his sapphire blue ones.

_"Five!"_

Dick stepped closer to her and rested his forehead against hers.

_"Four!"_

Kori could feel his breath on her lips and the warmth from his body. She could feel her heart beat faster.

_"Three!"_

Dick pulled away slightly and his hands cupped her face, making her look at him.

_"Two!"_

Kori' hands traveled up his chest and rested on his shoulders.

_"One!"_

They leaned in closer.

_"Happy New Years!"_

Their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Every emotion poured into that one kiss. It was full of warmth and passion, it was like nothing they ever experienced before. The kiss felt like it could last a life time and it felt so right. It was wonderful and it felt damn good. In the distance, fireworks exploded in the night sky, bringing light upon the new year.

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO shley itz, Sulan123, BerryDrops, dolphinluver21, RavenSis, Harry Potter Fan 1994, toonfan820, chaylorfan, Starsoffire, ToCoOLfOrU, Kool-Wolf, Agent of the Divine One, milkshakelvr, SaffireStarz, paintupurple, kay jolyn, Ace.04, Star 4 Robin, TerraBB4Eva, Pirategirl0, cookiesruletheworld AND AlwaysLoveYou FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ToCoOLfOrU FOR BEING THE 400 REVIEWER! **

**OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY GOT THAT MANY REVIEWS, IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS CLAP. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! THIS IS ALSO THE FIRST TIME I PUT A SONG IN A CHAPTER. SONG USED: "Temporary Insanity" by "Alexz Johnson"**

**THEIR YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE DICK AND KORI KISS! WOOOOHOOOO! AND NOW THIS IS WHEN THE REAL DRAMARAMA BEGINS EVIL LAUGH**

**OTHER GOOD NEWS, I PASSED ALL MY CLASSES AND TEST, I'M OFFICALLY ON SUMMER VACATION!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	31. Spin

Kori opened her eyes to feel a pleasurable feeling sweep over her. A smile played on her lips as she remembered the events of last night... or today, it depends on how one would view the time. None the less Kori couldn't help but feel happy. Never would she have imagined that Dick, her best friend and crush (not so secret crush), would kiss her. Her! It was as if her wildest fantasies had come true.

Kori rolled over in her bed so she was resting on her back. By a sudden impulse she began to hum to herself. There was a knock on her door and Kori called out to the person to come in and she continued to hum to herself. Raven walked in dressed in her black pajamas and walked over to Kori's bed.

"Komi wanted me to tell you that she's going to work early so one of us has to make breakfast." Raven said in her regular monotone.

"Mmmhmm." was the response she got from Kori as the red head continued to hum.

Raven arched a brow. Something was different about Kori. It was no surprise to Raven to see the girl be cheerful in the morning, that was just the kind of person Kori was, though Raven couldn't help but notice she was a little too cheerful. It was as if she was injected with some type of happy drug. Curious to the new change Raven stayed in Kori's room.

"Alright spill," Raven demanded. "What's with all the happiness?"

"Why, Raven, I don't know what you mean," Kori said as she opened her eyes to see Raven standing over her, arms crossed. "I'm always happy."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I know, but today is a different happy. Did something happen?"

Kori giggled like a school girl and smiled.

Raven's eyes widened. Kori always giggled but this giggle was a one-in-a-kind giggle. The only time Kori had giggled like that was in fifth grade when Tim Drake asked her out on a date. Raven came to the conclusion; Kori's happiness had been caused by a boy.

"So who did you hook up with?" Raven asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"I did not hook up with anybody," Kori said and then she blushed. "...I did kiss some one..."

Raven stood still in sudden shock. Kori had kissed some one at the party. Raven prayed that it wasn't Xavier due to the fact that he was looking for her at the party. He must have been looking for a New Years kiss. Raven tried not to jump to conclusions.

"Who did you kiss?" Raven asked as she sat at the edge of Kori's bed.

Kori's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "...Dick."

Raven sighed in relief, so it wasn't Xavier that Kori had kissed. What a... Raven's mind went still, did Kori just say... "Excuse me?"

"Dick...I kissed Dick..."

Raven stood up from Kori's bed and walked out of the room with out a single word. Kori blinked a few times in confusion, wondering why Raven would just walk out like that after she told her something so personal and important. Kori gasped as the worst came to mind. What if Raven was angry at her? Of what if she wanted to use this as blackmail... although that was more likely to happen with Gar and Vic.

Raven walked back in the room carrying two silver spoons and a carton of ice cream. She sat on Kori's bed, cross legged, and handed her a spoon. Raven opened the ice cream and dug her spoon in, taking out some of the cookie dough ice cream. Kori blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on, but just shrugged and began to eat ice cream as well.

"So...," Raven dug her spoon in again. "How'd it happen?"

Kori looked up, her spoon still in her mouth. "Hmm?"

"Your kiss with Dick, how'd it happen?"

This time Kori was the one who was reading into the new behavior of her friend.

"You wanna talk about? Isn't it a little, I don't know...," Kori trailed off looking for the right words. She sighed and decided to just say what she intended to say. "I thought you don't like girl talk."

"I don't," Raven threw her spoon in the now empty carton. "But this is a special occasion."

Kori beamed. "Oh thank you, Raven! I've been wanting to tell some one about the kiss since it happened and--"

"Kori."

"Yes?"

"How'd it happen?"

"Oh," Kori blushed. "We were both on the balcony--"

"The balcony again."

"He said the same thing," Kori shook her head and focused. "Any way, we were both standing there talking and I grabbed his hand and he looked down--"

"You got embarrassed, didn't you?"

"Stop interrupting. Yes, I did, okay," Kori took a deep breath and continued her story. "I walked away but he pulled me back... I don't know, in that split second something happened... I took off his sunglasses and looked in his eyes, he has such wonderful eyes... The next thing I know I could hear everyone from downstairs shouting 'Happy New Years' and his lips are on mine. It was so amazing. I don't think I've ever been so happy. It was like a dream come true."

"Wow, I never would have thought the two of you would admit your feeling's for each other," Kori looked down at Raven's sudden words. "You did tell him how you feel, didn't you?"

"Um..."

"Kori."

"Hey, who's to say I like him any way."

"You just fessed up how happy you were that he kissed you," Raven said. "Now just say that you like him already."

"Fine!... fine, I admit it okay," Kori said. "I like Dick... a lot. And I have for a long time."

"And you didn't tell him that, why?"

Kori stood up from her bed and paced a little, running her fingers through her hair. "I tried to but... some one almost caught us and..."

"Kori, calm down," Raven said, grabbing the emotional girl by the shoulders. "You can always tell him today."

Kori just nodded and Raven released her.

"At least he told you how he feels," Raven looked at Kori who had a depressed look on her face. "He didn't tell you how he felt?"

Kori shook her head and bit her lip, walking back to her bed and sat down. Raven looked at her friend with concern, Kori looked as if she was ready to cry.

"Kori," Raven said quietly, walking over to her and sitting down. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"No, Raven, it's not okay," Kori said as she buried her face in her hands. "That kiss meant everything to me. But I have no clue how he felt about it. What if it was just some New Years Eve kiss, you know. I'm the only girl in sight so he had to settle with me."

"Kori," Raven wanted to scream on how naive Kori was when it came to Dick, funny since she'd known him the longest. "Dick is crazy about you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Raven groaned. "Look, why don't you just call him."

"Call him! Raven, I can't call him." Kori said in panic, her worries and fears getting the best on her.

"Kori, you are going to call him."

Raven wasn't leaving any room for rebuttal.

---

Dick opened his eyes after a long peaceful sleep and was met with the feeling of satisfaction once he recalled a special moment between him and Kori at the start of the new year. Dick has have many kisses from girls but not one could ever compare with the one he shared with Kori. Her lips were so soft and her body fit perfectly in his arms. Now that was passion.

"Dude, are you up?" called Gar from outside the door.

Dick had invited both Vic and Gar to spend the night over at Wayne Manor to help him with the cleaning up that needed to be done because of the party.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Well hurry up and come down stairs," Gar shuddered. "Vic is making meat for breakfast."

Dick knew this could only mean a food fight between his two friends and normally that would bother him, but not today. His mood was to up beat to be ruined. Reluctantly, Dick got out of bed and followed Gar downstairs. While Vic and Gar fought over food, Dick was thinking about Kori. He wondered what she was doing right now.

"Ready, Dick?" Vic asked as he put the dishes away.

"Huh?" Dick didn't realize any one was talking.

"Are you ready to clean," Vic asked. "Bruce comes back first thing tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah," Dick said, standing up. "Me and Gar will take the living room and you can take the outside by the pool."

Vic nodded his head but held his gaze on Dick, something was up with him, he just didn't know what. Dick wasn't usually the one to drift off into space so randomly like that. Vic shrugged his shoulders and walked out, telling himself it must have been because of the party and it was nothing serious.

While Vic was outside, Gar and Dick was cleaning up the living room which seemed to be the worst off out of the entire mansion. Gar picked up numerous things off the floor and stood up, stretching his back as he did so. Gar's eyes flashed over to where Dick was standing to see him doing nothing. He was just standing there with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Gar asked with concern, Dick was spacing out a lot this morning.

"I'm fine...just thinking." Dick said as he snapped out of his thoughts and began to clean up.

"Thinking," Gar repeated. "About what?"

Dick gave some thought about telling Gar what happened with him and Kori. Chances where he would tell the others but Dick didn't worry about that, Gar could be bribed. Dick desperately wanted to tell some one and Gar, being the only one here right now, seemed like the best choice. There was no way Dick wanted to tell Vic. Vic was like Kori's older over-protective brother.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you now stays between us, got it?"

"Yeah," Gar said. "Now tell me."

"Gar, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Dick said seriously. "If you do I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, okay, I promise." Gar said, taking a step back and raising his hands in defeat. Gar did _not_ want to get on Dick's bad side, he knew personally how much it hurt to get hit by Dick thanks to an afternoon karate lesson that Gar had walked in on. What ever Dick wanted to say must be serious if he went to using threats.

Dick decided to take the chance and trust in Gar. "Last night... me and Kori kissed."

"Dude!"

Dick glared. "Quiet down."

"Sorry," Gar said with a sheepish smile. "But dude, how'd it happen?"

"We were on the balcony and one thing lead to another..."

"This is great," Gar beamed, happy for both of his friends. "So you two are going out now right?"

"Um... not exactly." Dick said as he sat on the couch.

"I don't get it," Gar said as he sat opposite of Dick. "You two like each other, the kiss was proof alone of that."

"Listen... I like Kori... but, come one. She's my best friend and that kiss..."

"That kiss, _what_?"

"It was the best kiss I've ever had," Dick admitted as he thought back to when him and Kori kissed and how beautiful she looked. "But it was just the average New Years Eve kiss, right?"

"Doesn't sound that way to me," Gar said seriously which was rare for him since he was always care free and ready to make jokes. "I think you should talk to her, see what she thinks thought I already know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's obvious that you and Kori have the hots for each other!"

Dick ignored the comment and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He played with the idea of calling Kori but every time he put the phone down, Gar would pick it up and put it right back in his hand. By the time Dick had decided to call her, his phone was ringing. To his surprise it was Kori.

"What should I do?"

"Answer it you idiot!"

Dick took a deep breath and flipped his phone on. "Hey."

_"Hey."_

Both felt like they could melt. Dick looked over at Gar as a sign to leave, which he did, before he continued talking with Kori.

"So, how's it going?" Dick cursed himself for asking such a stupid question.

_"Uh, good,"_ Kori paused. _"Listen, I was thinking we could talk about...you know..."_

"Right... I was thinking about it and thought it would be best to talk about it." Dick had no idea talking about their kiss would be so awkward.

_"So, um... We could meet at the park, sounds good?"_

"Yeah, perfect. I'll call you before I leave."

_"Alright,"_ Kori said. _"Dick, about New Years...I had a great time."_

Dick smiled. "Me too."

Vic walked into the room and Dick quickly said good bye to Kori.

After that, the guys got straight to cleaning. With the three of them working together things got done a lot faster and they were done in no time. Dick said his thanks and hurriedly pushed Gar and Vic out the door, slamming the door in their faces. Both Vic and Gar said a few curse words but left any way. Dick took a deep breath and ran up to his room, he had to get dresses to meet Kori.

---

One simple amazing kiss had changed the feelings that Dick had for Kori. Before that moment of passion there was friendship first and Dick wasn't sure when he had developed feeling's for Kori but now he knew that they were indeed there.

Dick made a quick turn and parked his car. He glanced down at the watch that Kori had given him for Christmas and looked at the time. He was way early so he decided to walk around the park, no spot in particular, he just needed some time to think things over in his head.

What would he say when he saw Kori? He had no idea.

Dick took a deep breath, Kori is the best friend he ever had, what would happen once he confessed his feelings to her? Would she regret it? He knew for a fact that he didn't. Dick shook his head, romance was _way _to complicated.

_'But no matter what... I'll be there for you.'_

A smile came to Dick's face once he remembered her words. She promised to be there for him no matter what, so even if things didn't work out, she would still be by his side. Kori always kept her promises.

It was then that Dick made up his mind, he had to tell Kori the truth.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the possibilities if him and Kori were to become a couple. It wouldn't be one of those every month girlfriends that only lasted a couple of weeks. It would be real and he would be happy. Dick laughed to himself as he thought of his previous girlfriends and why he broke up with them. It wasn't because he wanted to build up his status as a playboy, it was because he was trying to find himself a Kori.

Lindsay was his first girlfriend once he started high school. She was like Kori when it came to height. She was tall but not as tall as Kori.

Then there was Lulu who had that happy-go-lucky personality like Kori, though she wasn't as happy as Kori. She didn't bring light into a room the way Kori did.

And who could forget Becky, the girl with green eyes, though not as green as Kori's.

Then there was Ashley, oh boy was she a mistake. She had strength but no where near the muscle power Kori had.

The list goes on and on from girls with red hair and tan skin to girls with the same favorite color as Kori. Dick wondered why he couldn't see the signs sooner, maybe he was afraid to admit it to himself... Nah, Dick was never afraid. It wasn't until Dick stepped foot on the path where the benches lined up that he heard some one... it sounded like crying. Curious, he followed the trail where the sound was coming from and sure enough, some one was indeed crying. But not just any one; Kitten.

Dick debated with himself whether to see if she was okay or just walk away. Walking away sounded like a good choice, Kitten was a bit-... mean person who put his friends lives, especially Kori, though hell. Then there was that annoying crush she had on him. Still, Dick was a sucker for a damsel in distress. He sighed and walked over to her, he had to play Mr. Nice-Guy.

"Kitten."

Upon hearing someone's voice Kitten looked up and wiped away the tears. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Dickie-poo! What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone," Dick said simply, not wanting to tell her the truth knowing she would flip. "Why were you crying?"

"Crying," Kitten shook her head. "I wasn't crying."

Dick stood there, not making a single sound in reply.

Kitten grew frustrated and stomped her foot. "Okay! I was crying. Big deal, everyone does it."

"True, but it's rare when you do. What happened?"

Kitten sighed deeply and her stuck up attitude fell. "Fang broke up with me."

"Again?"

Kitten glared at him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay... I mean, this happens all the time with my boyfriends," Kitten sounded bitter and clearly she was hiding behind her tuff-attitude. She groaned, frustrated. "This is so unfair!"

Dick felt pity for her. In a weird way they were kind of alike, always jumping from relationship to relationship. Dick was lucky he had Kori and his friends in his life but who did Kitten have? Of course she had friends but where were they now when she needed them?

"You shouldn't think of this as a bad thing," Dick said. "Fang's a complete ass and you deserve better."

"Do you... Do you really mean that?"

"I do," Dick held out his hand to her. "And I'm willing to help."

"Oh, Dickie-poo!" Kitten yelled in complete joy and ignored his hand and gave him a tight hug.

Dick pushed her away. "Okay, if this friendship thing is going to work, you need to stop calling me... _that._"

"Right," Kitten smiled sheepishly. "Um, Dickie-poo... I mean, Dick, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Dick blinked. "Hell. No."

"No, no, no, it's not like that," Kitten tried to explain. "I need to get my life in shape and I think it would be best if I just let this crush I have with you go."

"So you wanna kiss me?" Dick asked coldly. He tries to be her friend and she pulls a stunt like this.

"All I'm asking for is one kiss, to let go," Kitten said innocently, or what appeared to be innocent. "After that I promise to stop going after you romantically. I'll even leave your friends alone."

Dick felt disgusted in himself for even considering her offer but he couldn't help but feel tempted. Not because of the kiss he would share with Kitten, that was the reason why he felt disgusted. The only girl he could even dream of kissing now was Kori. The reason why he felt tempted was because Kitten had offered to stop perusing him romantically and promised to leave his friends alone.

If everything went as planned him and Kori would be a couple and the last thing he wanted was any problems from Kitten. He wanted to experience his relationship with Kori to the fullest with out having to worry about people trying to break them up.

"One kiss, that's all. And we never speak, or tell any one, of this again."

"Totally, my lips are sealed." Kitten promised and stepped closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

She leaned in closer until her lips touched his. Dick felt nothing, there was no passion or any magic. Kitten pulled away both pleased and disappointed. Pleased because she had finally kissed Dick and disappointed because he didn't respond.

The two of them stood in silence until Kitten spoke. "So I'll see you in school this week?"

"Yeah."

Kitten nodded her head and began to walk away.

"Kitten."

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Not a word that this happened."

"I understand, don't worry. Were friends now, you can trust me."

Dick nodded his head and walked the opposite direction. Kitten continued her walk with a grin on her face, this just may work to her advantage.

---

Kori cursed herself as she made her way to the park. She was running late because she spent a lot of her time getting ready. Suddenly nothing in her closet was good enough. She had to call in Raven for help, not fashion advice. Raven was good at making people get a grip. Kori finally decided on the lime green halter top and jeans.

Then there was make up. Kori couldn't stop her hand from shaking so yet again she had to call Raven. Hair proved to be a bigger problem. Kori couldn't decide whether or not to leave it down or in a pony tail. Finally, Raven got fed up and pushed Kori out the door, saying she looked fine.

One couldn't blame her for being nervous, she was about to tell Dick her true feeling's for him. To be honest, Kori didn't know what was the big deal. She has always been able to tell Dick the truth, why was it different now?

Because the truth could ruin there friendship.

Kori shook that thought away, no matter what happened her and Dick would always be friends. Kori smiled as a thought of them being more then friends passed her mind.

She finally made it to the park and parked her father's car since she still didn't have one of her own. Taking out her cell phone she checked the time. She wasn't that late. Quickly she made her way through the park, heading for the benches. She smiled the whole way there, hoping that only good would come out of her meeting with Dick.

Kori stopped suddenly when she spotted Dick... with Kitten of all people. They appeared to be in a serious conversation from the looks of it and Kori wished she could hear what they were saying. On impulse, Kori hid behind a tree and watched them only because she didn't want to face Kitten. It wasn't because she was scared, she just didn't want to face Kitten when her and Dick had something serious to talk about, knowing that she would freak and make a scene.

Kori was ready to scream when she saw Kitten hug Dick. _' Who does she think she is', _thought Kori. Kori took a mental note that Kitten might be a problem if her and Dick started a relationship.

Kori gasped in shock as the world around her crumbled to pieces. She wanted nothing more then to close her eyes but she couldn't.

She saw Dick and Kitten kissing.

Kori finally found her nerve and looked away, running away back to the car. She quickly opened the door and got in, her breath coming up short. Any thought she had of her and Dick being together was just thrown out the window. The tears started to fall freely down her cheeks. She felt betrayed and used but most of all hurt. Kori wiped her eyes, not that it helped, and started up the car. There was no point going to see Dick now, it was clear that nothing could ever happen between them.

Kori drove away.

----------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Ace.04, BerryDrops, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Starsoffire, TerraBB4Eva, RavenSis, robxxstarxx3, Agent of the Divine One, SaffireStarz, Sulan123, shley itz, BeastBoy4pres052, ToCoOLfOrU, titangirl797, AlwaysLoveYou, milkshakelvr, Pirategirl0, xryosakufujix, Kool-Wolf, toonfan820, I Laugh at ur Pain, Star 4 Robin, rockingirlofbloodred019, cookiesruletheworld, paintupurple, chaylorfan AND blue-eyed rocker FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AWESOME!**

**OKAY, I KNOW A LOT OF YOU PROBABLY WANNA HIT ME RIGHT NOW BUT IN ALL FARENESS I DID SAY THIS IS WHEN THEN DRAMARAMA BEGINS. NOW BEFORE YOU CAN ALL COME AT ME WITH TORCHES AND...IS THAT OPRAH (RUNS AWAY)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	32. Moving on

_**Warning: This chapter has a short drug scene.**_

_**---**_

January third, also known as the first day of the new year in school. Vacation was long over and it was time to get back to work. That was if the teenagers could focus. Personal life cut into school life. It was still morning and the students still had some time until first period. Dick spent this time looking for Kori.

He was surprised at the fact that Kori never showed up at the park. Dick had went over to her house and called but each time he was met with Raven who never gave him a good excuse. All she said was that Kori wasn't there or she was busy. Dick spotted Kori by her locker and walked over to her, he was surprised when she said nothing to him.

"Kori, think you could stop for a second." Dick said, trying to get her attention to focus on him rather then her locker.

Kori let out a low groan, not loud enough for him to hear, and shut her locker door. She leaned against it and pulled up the widest smile she could. "Hey, Dick. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk about...," Dick rubbed the back of his neck and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "You know, our kiss."

"What's there to talk about?"

Dick was taken aback. "W-what..."

Kori smiled at him. "Hey, it's okay. It was the heat of the moment."

"Yeah... I guess..." Dick looked away, feeling like a fool. _' Is that really how she feels?'_

"Dick!"

Both Kori and Dick turned their heads to see Kitten running up to them. Dick was surprised when Kitten didn't grab on to his arm or anything.

"Hey, Dick," Kitten said with a smile on her face. "Hey, Kori. Love that top."

Kori blinked, Kitten had just said something nice to her. Kitten plus nice does not equal Kori. Something was up.

"Don't you think so, Kori?" Kitten asked.

Kori was taken away from her thoughts and looked at Kitten. She hadn't heard a word she said.

"Sorry, I have to go." Kori said as she walked down the hall, leaving the two of them behind.

Kori glanced over her shoulder to see Dick having a conversation with Kitten. It took everything in her power not to cry right then and there. Suddenly, Kori saw black. Two hands were covering her eyes and she could feel a breath in her ear.

"Guess who."

Kori sighed, she just wasn't enthusiastic today. "I don't know, who?"

The hands left her eyes and the person turned her around. It was Xavier.

"What, you're not glad to see me?" Xavier asked once he saw the look on her face. Her bright green eyed had a sad glow in them and her lips were in the form of a frown.

"No, it's not you," Kori said quickly, putting on a smile. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Are you sick?" Xavier asked concern, putting a hand to her forehead.

She took his hand and held it in her own. "Nothing I can't handle. Walk me to class?"

Xavier gripped her hand in his and nodded, pulling her along. He couldn't help but notice something was different about her and took a note to himself to find out later.

---

Raven was good at reading people but it didn't take a genius to know that Gar knew something that he wasn't telling. He was extremely happy and wore a grin on his face. Raven would have chose to ignore him but it would have been no good because her locker was right next to hers. Despite the fact that he was annoying her, Raven was glad one of her friends was happy. She knew for a fact that Kori was suffering right now.

"Why so cheerful, Gar?" Raven asked, closing her locker.

"Oh, um...," Gar trailed off, not sure if he should tell her the good news. "Let's just say two of our friends are finally together."

He nodded his head, reassuring himself. He knew Dick and Kori liked each other so it was only a matter of time before they got together, especially after their kiss.

Raven however stopped in her tracks. "You're not talking about Dick and Kori are you?"

Gar stopped. "Yeah...how did you -"

Kori told me about her kiss with Dick," Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm guessing Dick told you."

"Yeah but," Gar shook his head, a confused feeling coming over him. "Why do you make it sound like a bad thing? This is what we've all been hoping for, this is a good thing."

"Gar, I want you to pretend like Dick never told you about this. Don't tell any one, it's gonna be just between us four."

"Raven, is there something you're not telling me?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. She pulled Gar to the side and lowered her voice so only he could hear. "Kori doesn't want any one to know about this, and after today I bet Dick will feel the same."

"I'm still not following."

"Dick and Kori didn't get together."

"What? Why?"

"Kori didn't go into details, all she said was that it couldn't work out," Raven leaned against the locker and felt sorry for her friend. "I've never seen Kori like that... it was scary. She was so sad. As soon as she came home she went strait to her room and locked the door, I could hear her crying, she stood in her room the whole day. She finally came out yesterday and even then she was still hurt."

Gar nodded his head in understanding. He felt a great deal of sorrow for his friend.

"Gar."

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting to think Kori didn't just have a crush on Dick."

---

It was the third period in the day and the teenagers filed off to their next class. For Roy, Alain, Wally, Gar and Dick, having third period meant having english with Ms. Taylor. Before the ski trip, Ms. Taylor had assigned a report which was supposed to be given in today. Slowly, Ms. Taylor went around the class room collecting the assignment. Finally, she came to Roy's desk. She tapped her foot, her patience running thin.

"Mr. Harper, either you have the work or not." Ms. Taylor said with a scowl on her face after waiting five minutes for Roy to find his report.

"I do," Roy said frustrated. "I think it's in my locker."

She groaned, clearly not happy. "I'll allow you to go this one time but you don't deserve it. You have ten minutes."

Roy nodded his head and ran out the room.

"No running in the halls!"

Roy made it to his locker in no time and searched through it until finally finding his report. He grabbed it and shut his locker door. Roy turned the hall, ready to make a run for it to english class but stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Not too far from him was Jonny Rancid and Sam Wiley. Both were known for being bad boys which couldn't be more true due to the fact at what Roy saw.

They were making an exchange. Sam was handing Jonny a paper bag and when Jonny checked inside, he pulled out a small packet with white powder inside. A smirk came on his lips and Jonny reached inside his pocket, pulling out a roll of cash and giving it to Sam.

It was an understatement to say Roy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Slowly he made his way back down the hall but it was to late, Jonny and Sam spotted him. Roy gulped, he didn't like the way they were looking at him. Roy wasn't to sure he could take both of them at the same time if they tried to do something.

Sam stood there, a look of concern on his face. Jonny sensed the tension and decided to deal with it. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I got this."

Sam nodded and walked down the hall, eventually disappearing from sight. Jonny walked up to Roy slowly, like one of those serial killers in a horror movie would. Not the best thought but it described the situation perfectly. Roy was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do. Should he fight? What was Jonny planning?

Suddenly both boys were face to face. Jonny took out one of the clear bags filled with powder and put it in Roy's front pocket.

"Keep your mouth shut." was all Jonny said before turning the hall.

Roy felt the front of his pocket and couldn't help but to feel relieved he didn't have to fight. His eyes fell on his watch and he realized he had to get to class. He completely forgot about the substance in his pocket.

---

Lunch was extremely uncomfortable for the group of friends today. Dick and Kori barely spoke to each other, Gar and Raven felt helpless and Vic and Karen were just confused. They had no idea of the actions that transpired between their friends. vic would have suspected Gar to make a joke but he never did.

"So...how 'bout that weather!" Vic said with a sheepish smile.

Kori offered him a small smile before turning to her meal. That's when they heard a familiar voice.

"Dick, hey," Kitten said, stopping by their table. "Hey guys, what's up."

Karen rose a brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Kitten said. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both responses were said at the same time. Dick looked at the others and repeated yes to Kitten who happily sat down between him and Kori.

"Karen, did I ever tell you I love your hair style?" Kitten said as she poked her fork in her salad.

Karen dropped her fork and along with the others, minus Kori and Dick, blinked. Kitten began to compliment all of them and would occasionally look over at Dick and smile. Kori felt sick to her stomach, she finally became fed up with it and stood up from her seat.

"Excuse me but I have to use the bathroom."

With that said, Kori walked away from the table.

Raven looked at Kori's retreating form and stood up as well. "I have to go."

Gar stood up from his seat and followed. "Me too."

The others sat at the table and looked on as three of their friends left, curious as to why. "That was weird."

Finally inside the building, Kori let herself go. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, sliding down to the floor. Tears poked at her eyes but she held them back.

"Kori?"

Kori wiped her eyes and looked up to see Gar and Raven standing before her. Raven kneeled down and sat beside her, Gar doing the same. Together, the three of them sat there, waiting for Kori to speak first.

"...I just had to get away...," Kori said softly. "Seeing _her_ there, right next to him..."

"It's okay, Kori," Gar said, holding her hand. "We understand."

Kori smiled a weak smile, glad that Raven had told him.

"You can't keep doing this, Kori." Raven said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I know." Kori said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I think it's time you move on."

Both Kori and Gar looked at Raven.

"I know it's soon but the sooner the better. Me and Gar can try to find you a date. Right, Gar?"

Gar nodded his head, though not fully agreeing.

"Raven... I'm not sure..." Kori bit her lip.

"Kori, you need to do this." Raven said.

Kori clutched on to the star pendent that Dick gave her. "Okay... I'm gonna go wash up."

"Alright. Me and Gar will wait here."

Gar helped both of the girls up and watched as Kori disappeared behind a bathroom door. He turned to Raven, glaring slightly.

"Raven, what the hell," he hissed. "You know Kori may actually love him and your telling her to go on a date!"

"She told me today in class what happened," Raven said quietly. "Dick's moved on, Gar. Kori needs to move on to and it's up to us to help her do that."

Gar reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

---

It was seventh period which meant gym. For Raven and Gar it meant it was time to put their plan into action. Both would try and find Kori a date. Since it was the first day back, Mr. Blood had decided to go easy on the class. He made them do a few exercises but after that he let them relax. Gar was the first one to try out the plan once he spotted Craig, a boy from his science class.

From what Gar knew, Craig wasn't a bad a guy. He had blue eyes and curly black hair. He also knew how to play a guitar. Gar approached him, thinking he would be the best choice for Kori.

"Hey, Craig." Gar greeted, walking up to him.

"Gar," Craig said as the slapped hands. "What's up man?"

"Uh, I was actually hoping I could talk to you."

"Sure thing," Craig said as he say down. "What about?"

"You know my friend Kori right?"

"Who doesn't." Craig said with a dreamy look on his face which slightly ticked Gar off.

None the less Gar used this to his advantage.

"You wanna go out with her?"

This seemed to snap the boy out of his day dream.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As if you don't know," Craig leaned in close and whispered. "Dick Grayson."

Gar rose a brow. "What about him?"

"That guy is her best friend. I don't wanna crosse paths with him."

"But their not together -"

"Sorry man, I rather not take the chance... Through, if you're talking about that Raven girl, well that's a different story."

Gar walked away before he did something he might regret.

While that was going on, Raven had found some one for Kori as well. The boys name was Derick and he was in Raven's math class. He was a nice guy from what Raven could tell. He had green eyes and short, dirty blonde hair. He also was the best in all his classes. Raven walked over to him.

"Derick."

Derick looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Raven."

"You think I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What about?"

Raven pulled him to the side. "It's about my friend Kori."

"Kori Anders?"

"Yeah," Raven said. "Listen, she's kind of in a tight spot and I was thinking you could help her."

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"I need you to go out on a date with her."

"Anything but that."

"What," Raven was clearly surprised. "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like Kori but... let's just say I don't wanna be on anyone's bad side."

"What, are you worried about Dick Grayson? Trust me, he's not a problem."

"Okay, but -"

"And you won't have to worry about Victor Stone either."

"What about Xavier Red?"

"What about him?"

"He's a friend of Kori's too, isn't he," Derick asked. He didn't wait for her to answer. "I would love to go out with Kori but with those three around... I rather be alive."

"There's nothing I can do to convince you?"

"Sorry, Raven." Derick said as he walked away.

Raven groaned, finding Kori a date was going to be harder then she thought.

------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO SaffireStarz, RavenSis, QueenOfSalvation, xryosakufujix, ToCoOLfOrU, Sulan123, milkshakelvr, dolphinluver21, Kool-Wolf, paintupurple, Ace.04, Agent of the Divine One, BerryDrops, RoseXxxXThorn, Harry Potter Fan 1994, cookiesruletheworld, Pirategirl0, shley itz ANDrockingirlofbloodred019 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.**

**OKAY I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE MAD THAT DICK AND KORI HAVE NOT YET GOTTEN TOGETHER BUT TRUST ME, IN THE END IT WILL ALL BE WORTH IT. IT'S ALL APART OF MY PLAN.**

**NEXT CHAPTER, THERE'S GONNA BE A SERIOUS CASE OF DRAMARAMA.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	33. I'm hanging by a moment here with you

_**Warning: **__**Short **__**scene with drugs at end of chapter.**_

---

It was the last say of the week and the students filed into school, glad that today was Friday and then it would be the weekend. The students gathered the necessary utensils for their first period class. As the students walked into class and sat down they waited for the commands of Mr. Mod who was flipping through the pages of a book. He looked up, finally noticing the class.

"Alright duckies, read pages 254-270 in your test books," Mr. Mod looked back down at his book but then remembered something. "Oh, Roy Harper, please go to the principal's office."

Roy looked up curious and stood up from his seat, his mind racing as to why he was being called to the office."

"_Oooooh,_ Roy's in trouble." Wally teased, only to be hit, rather hard, by Karen on the arm. Vic snickered.

Roy walked out of the class and over to the principal's office which wasn't far from class. He walked into the room and sat down, waiting for the lady at the desk to get off the phone. Once she did she looked up at him.

"Roy Harper?"

"That's me." Roy said, standing up.

"You may go in now."

Roy nodded and headed to Mr. Wilson's door. He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. The room was dark due to the shades being closed. Mr. Wilson spun in his seat and turned to Roy.

"Take a seat, Roy."

Roy nodded and sat down quickly.

Mr. Wilson folded his hands on top of his desk. "I guess you're wondering why I called you hear."

"Uh... yes, Sir."

Mr. Wilson walked over to a cabinet by the window and opened up the shades. The new form of light emitting from the window caused Roy to blink a few times, his eyes adjusting to the new light. Mr. Wilson opened a draw and pulled out a file. Trailing over to Roy he dropped it front of him, walking back over to his seat and sitting down.

"Open it."

Roy did as he was told and opened the folder. He was surprised to see that the file contained stuff about him. It was filled with teacher compliment's, more like complaint's, and test scores.

"It has come into attention of your work in class, Roy, and your teachers are not happy," Mr. Wilson said sternly. "You've been slipping in all your classes and normally we wouldn't take direct action for a student but you're not just any student. You're the ward to Oliver Queen and it is suspected of you to do well."

"I understand, but -"

"No buts. You will work harder in your classes and you will pick up your grades. Understand?"

Roy gulped but nodded.

"Good, because if you continue down this track we may just find it necessary to remove you from the football team... or just remove you from the school entirely.

Roy's head snapped up, did Mr. Wilson really have the power to do that?

"You may leave now," Roy didn't waist any time and headed for the door. "Oh, once more thing, Roy. Good luck on your english test today."

Mr. Wilson chuckled as Roy closed the door behind him.

---

It was third period and Kori headed off to her next class. She had science and Kori took her seat by Xavier. Mr. Chang walked in and wrote down the instructions for today on the board. The class was told to pair up with their partners and complete the experiment. The students put on their goggles and set off to work. Both Xavier and Kori were quiet as they worked and Xavier couldn't help himself from starting a conversation.

"So, um... I've seen you hanging out with Kitten lately," Xavier said as he used the tongs to pick up a tube and put it above the heater. "Care to explain."

Kori bit her lip as she copied down the color of the liquid once it was exposed to heat. "Her and Dick have _something _going on. If you don't mind I rather not talk about it."

"Ok...," Xavier said as he used the tongs to expose the tube to water. "Let's talk about you then."

"What about me?" Kori asked as she repeated the procedure.

"What's all this I hear about you becoming a bachorette."

"Oh, that...," Kori shrugged indifferently. "Raven and Gar are just trying to find me a date is all."

"Really?"

"Really. After all the drama that happened between me and Dick they think it's good if I go out on a date."

"What happened with you and Dick?" Xavier asked as he picked up a empty tube.

"We... we...," Kori lowered her voice. "We kissed."

Xavier could feel something trickle down his hand.

"Oh my God! Xavier," Kori grabbed his hand in concern. "You're bleeding!"

Xavier looked down at his hand and noticed that he was indeed bleeding. He must have clutched on to the tube to hard seeing as it was now broken. Kori called for the teacher who came over in a rush.

"Crap," Mr. Chang muttered under his breath along with a few other words. Mr. Chang took off his tie and wrapped it around Xavier's hand. "Kori, get him to the nurse before he bleeds all over the floor."

Kori nodded and quickly pulled Xavier out of the room. They made it to the nurses office and Kori told Ms. Mae, the nurse, what had happened. Ms. Mae nodded and pulled Xavier into the med-room, a small room used for when students were hurt. She cleaned up Xavier's hand and stopped the bleeding. Once that was done she stepped out to get some antibiotic's to make sure his wound wouldn't get infected. The room was quiet once she left and Xavier held the towel around his hand.

"Xavier, are you ok," Kori mentally slapped herself. "Of course you're not ok... Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine," he smiled sheepishly at her. "I guess Mr. Chang will forbid me from using any thing glass again."

Kori chuckled slightly at his joke.

"So... any luck in getting a date?" Xavier asked after awhile.

Kori raised a brow. Here he was, his hand hurt, and he was acting like nothing happed. "No, not yet."

"Are you doing anything after school?"

_'Except wallowing in my own self pity. _"I have cheer practice but after that I'm free."

"Good," Xavier said with a small smile. "How about I take you on a date then."

"Xavier...," Kori didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Why not, you need to go on a date any ways. Why not with a friend," Xavier smirked and showed her his hand. "Would you really deny a guy who's hurt?"

Despite the situation, Kori smiled a little. "Alright. But you have to promise me nothing will happen, we'll still be friends."

"Gotcha."

Just then Ms. Mae walked in. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

Xavier smiled. "Not at all."

---

The day moved by quickly and it was soon sixth period which meant math for Kori, Dick, Gar, Alain, Wally and Kitten. Ms. Rouge had assigned the class a work sheet in which the students were paired in two. Kori had got paired with Wally and Gar was paired with Alain. Dick was paired with Kitten which caused Kori to be both envious and upset. Ms. Rouge walked around the class room and handed out papers.

"Shazaam!" Gar cheered loudly, causing Ms. Rouge to scowl.

"How'd you do, Wally?" Alain asked once he read the grade on his test. He had done very well.

Wally grinned cheekily. "I did good. What about you, Red?"

Kori didn't hear him as she was to busy looking at Kitten with Dick who sat across the room.

"Kori? Hello? Earth to Kori."

"Huh?" Kori turned to look at the boys.

"Kori, you okay?" Gar asked with concern.

Kori smiled at them. "I'm fine. So, how did you guys do?"

From across the room Kitten and Dick had just received their test scores from Ms. Rouge and Dick grinned. He had got a perfect score. Kitten on the other hand didn't do to well. She placed her head on her desk. Dick didn't seem to notice and turned to her.

"How'd you -," Dick finally noticed her less-then-happy appearance. "That bad?"

Kitten mumbled something in reply and lifted her head off the desk. "I just don't get this math stuff. I so need help."

Dick cleared his throat. "If you need help I'd be glad to tutor you."

"Really," Kitten squealed and refrained herself from hugging him. "Dick, that would be so great of you."

Dick smiled at her. "So after school we'll meet up."

Kitten nodded her head with a smirk on her face.

---

After school finally came but for a small portion of students, school was still in session. Coming back to school meant coming back to practice. The cheerleaders lined up to the side of the field to practice their cheer while the boys lined up on the football field. Kori passed by Kitten who waved to her.

"Hey, Kori," greeted Kitten. "How'd you do on your math test?"

"I did good," Kori said after awhile. She still hadn't gotten used to Kitten being nice. "How did you do?"

"Not so good but I'll survive."

"Kori, over here," called Jenn. "I wanna show you how to do this new move."

Kori nodded and headed over in Jenn's direction. Once she did, two of Kitten's friends approached her.

"Kitten, we need to talk." said Mandy.

"We're worried about you," said Cindy. "You've been acting... nice. To Kori of all people."

"Like, what's the deal?" Mandy asked.

Kitten looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around her and pulled the two girls to the side.

"Okay, this whole 'nice' thing is just an act." Kitten said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Duh, I'm pretending to be nice to get closer to Dick," Kitten said. "I have him and his loser friends fooled. It shouldn't be long till me and him are going out."

Mandy and Cindy grinned.

Across the field was the football team. Mr. Blood had the boys working on their defenses which proved to be doing well for all his players except for one. Mr. Blood blew his whistle and threw his red cap on the ground in frustration.

"Harper, get your ass over here now!"

Roy picked himself off of the ground and walked over to where Mr. Blood was standing.

"What's wrong with you, Harper," Mr. Blood yelled. "You've been messed up for awhile now."

"I'm sorry, coach. I've just been... distracted."

"I don't have time to deal with this. Get off my field"

"But, coach -"

"Go home and clear out your head. When you do, come back to the field."

Roy cursed under his breath and took off his helmet, slowly making his way off the field.

---

Finally, cheer practice was done and Kori left the field. Outside of school was Xavier, a grin on his face as he sat on his motorcycle. Kori took a deep breath before walking over to him. She considered herself to be lucky about going on this date. Kori felt safe about going out with Xavier instead of some random guy, it would make things a lot easier when it came to talking. Kori was also glad because Raven had chose not to fight her on this.

Xavier grinned to himself as he made his motorcycle go faster, causing Kori to giggle. He was glad to see her happy but he was even more glad that Kori had agreed to go on a date with him. He was worried at first because of the kiss thing she told him about but he let it slide. After all, he was the one with Kori right now, not Dick. The motorcycle came to a stop and kori got off, followed by Xavier. He had taken them to the pizza parlor.

"I thought we would come here first then head off to see a movie," Xavier said. "Is that ok?"

Kori nodded. "It's fine with me. I'm glad you took me some place small."

He smiled at her, glad Kori wasn't some spoiled rich kid. It was one of the many things he liked about her. She didn't flaunt money around or acted like she was above others.

They walked inside and took seats at an empty booth. They ordered their food had began to converse. It wasn't long till Xavier had Kori laughing, actually laughing. Kori didn't put on a fake smile to make him feel good, she was genuinely having a good time. She felt good, something she had missed in herself these past couple of days.

Her good mood plummeted once the door to the pizza parlor opened. In walked Dick with Kitten. Kori felt a frown come to her face upon seeing them. Kori averted her eyes to the floor. Kitten saw Kori with Xavier and a wicked idea formed in her head.

"Oh my gosh, Kori, is that you," Kitten asked as she headed to Kori's booth, pulling Dick along. "It is you. What are you doing here?"

"Quite frankly that's none of your business." Xavier said coolly, but at the same time he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Xavier, you big joker," Kitten said with a laugh. "If I didn't know any better I would think this to be a date."

"Is it, Kori?" Dick asked, covering up the hurt in his voice as he stared down at her.

Kori shifted in her seat. "Well -"

"It's not a date," Xavier said bluntly. "What about you, Dick? Why are you here with _her_?"

Dick narrowed his eyes at Xavier, though one could never tell due to his sunglasses. "We're here to study."

Just then the waiter showed up and placed two slices of pizza and two cups of soda in front of Kori and Xavier.

"Well, our foods her so if you don't mind..." Xavier said, gesturing them to leave.

"Course," Dick said bitterly. "Later, Kori."

Kori said nothing in reply and kept her eyes on her plate as they walked away. Once they were out of earshot Kori looked up at Xavier.

"Xavier, thank you so much," Kori said softly. "I know it's not fair to you and -"

"Let's drop it and get back to our 'date'." Xavier said with wink.

Kori tried to smile but couldn't, not with a clear view of Dick and Kitten. Kitten was currently laughing at something Dick said and Kori bit her lip, trying to focus on her 'date' and not them. She tried but failed miserably.

"You wanna go?"

Kori shook her head. "We came here to enjoy our self's so we should. Besides... I need to get used to them being together."

Kori turned to her pizza and began tp eat but as hard as she tried to focus on Xavier, she couldn't. The more she looked at Dick with Kitten the more she felt a pain in her heart. Finally, she reached her breaking point. She saw Kitten lean over to Dick and rest her head on his shoulder. It was enough, Kori stood up from her seat and hurriedly walked out of the door, Xavier hot on her trail.

Kori felt broken inside. She was angry at Kitten and she was angry at Dick. All she wanted was for these feelings to go away.

"Kori?"

Slowly, Kori turned around to Xavier and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Kori wiped them away and Xavier advanced towards her. He was standing directly in front of her when Kori felt the same pain in her heart as before. She wanted to make it go away, to forget. She grabbed Xavier by the front of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers.

At first Xavier was surprised but he quickly responded, wrapping his arms around waist. The kiss was mind-blowing in his opinion and he loved every second of it. Her lips were warm and inviting, soft to the touch. It seemed like forever until they finally pulled away. Xavier smiled.

"Kori, that was -"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Kori -"

"No! It was wrong," Kori looked up at him and a few tears poured down her cheeks. "Dick..."

Gently but firmly, Xavier grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kori, you need to forget about him."

"I can't."

"Why not? It's clear he doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Kori wiggled out of is gasp, this was the first time Xavier ever raised his voice at her. "Don't say that!"

"I'm only calling it how I see it."

Kori remained silent.

"For the love of...," frustrated, Xavier ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't you just move on?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"..."

"Answer me, Kori. Why are you still holding on to him!?"

"Because I love him!"

Both teens froze. Xavier was in shock as was Kori. The wind around them picked up and Kori trembled, covering her mouth with her hand as more tears fell.

"...I love him..."

Xavier took a step towards her but she took a step back. "Kori..."

"I-I have to g-go..." Kori turned her heel and ran.

"Kori, wait!"

She didn't listen, she just kept running.

---

Inside the pizza shop, Dick and Kitten sat in one of the back booths. Dick had clear view of Kori's table and was debating with himself whether or not to talk to her. He wanted to but then what would happen? She made it pretty clear what that kiss meant to her. He decided to pay attention to Kitten instead, though he couldn't help but notice the depressed look on Kori's face.

"I can't believe the work load Ms. Rouge gave us." Kitten whined.

"Yeah well, what'd you expect with a bitch like her."

Kitten laughed and Dick turned his attention to his homework, her laugh was nothing compared to Kori's laugh. Kitten did the same but couldn't help but steal a glance at Kori. She saw Kori staring at her table but looked away quickly. Inside her mind Kitten was calling Kori every dirty name in the book. It was time to take action. Kitten leaned her head on Dick's shoulder. Her plan worked as she saw Kori stand up and leave.

However, there was a flaw in her plan. Dick had been watching Kori and immediately he was concerned as to why she would just leave like that. He stood up from his seat and headed to the door.

"Dick, wait," Kitten called. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I just have to make sure Kori is okay."

Dick stepped outside and his heart fell. He froze at what he saw. The girl of his dreams, the girl he wanted so badly to be with was kissing Xavier. Kitten had got up and trailed behind him and saw the whole thing. She didn't waist any time and pulled him inside. He seemed to be in a state of no emotion as she pulled him back to their booth.

"Dick? Are you okay?"

Dick took a deep breath, trying to get over the stabbing feeling in his heart. "I can't believe she would do this to me..."

Kitten leaned in closer to him. "If she could do something like that then she doesn't deserve you."

Dick looked at her, curious as to where this was going.

Kitten grasped his hand in her own. "Dick, it you were with me I promise to never hurt you like that."

Dick made no movement as she leaned in closer to him. She kissed him at the corner of his mouth and Dick moved his lips away only to kiss her fully on the lips. If Kori could move on, so could he.

---

Kori ran all the way home, her tears mixing in with the wind. She couldn't understand it...how...when did this happen? Though apart of her already knew. Ever since the first day she meet Dick they had formed a bond. Finally reaching home, Kori ran inside, her breath coming up short. She called for the one person who could help her right now.

"Raven! Raven! I need help!" Kori fell to her knees, breathing deeply.

Hearing her friend desperate call, Raven ran out of her room and downstairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kori. She was literally a mess. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying. Raven didn't waist any time and went to her side.

"Kori, what happened? What's wrong?" Raven said as she pulled Kori up.

"Dick..."

Raven's eyes softened a bit. "Kori..."

"I love him."

Raven's eyes widened in shock. None the less she took control of the situation. "C'mon, let's get you fixed up."

Once Raven had calmed Kori down, she sent her off to take a relaxing bath while she thought things over. Finally, Kori came out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see Raven sitting down on the couch. Kori took the seat besides her and leaned on Raven who was surprisingly open. Usually Raven dreaded any kind of contact. Once Kori told Raven exactly what happened, Raven couldn't help but feel pity for her friend as well as guilt.

"Kori, I'm sorry."

Kori looked up, confused. "You're sorry, why? You didn't do anything wrong."

Raven sighed and stood up strait. "I suspected you may be in love with Dick. That's why I wanted you to date, so you wouldn't realize it and you wouldn't be in pain."

"It's okay, Raven. I understand," Kori rested her head on the armrest and looked up at the ceiling. "But now that I know I do, I can't ignore it. I have to get him back and let him know how I feel."

---

Roy felt completely lose. His life was taking turns he couldn't understand. First his girlfriend leaves, then he finds out he's failing and now he's hanging by a thread to the football team. He had no idea how things got this bad. Roy needed some advice.

Getting up, Roy headed up to Ollie's room. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened. Roy's blue eyes met with Ollie's green one's.

"Ollie, I'm glad your hear. I need -"

"Sorry kid, but I have to go." Ollie said as he walked down the hall.

Roy followed him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Dinah. We have a date."

"But I really need to talk to you." Roy said as they reached the door.

"Sorry kid," Ollie said as he pulled on his jacket. "But this is more important. I'm sure what ever you have to tell me can wait."

Roy put on a fake cheerful attitude. "Yeah, it can wait. Have fun on your date."

"Thanks kid." Ollie said as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Roy's shoulders slumped and he frowned. He felt completely alone. Slowly, he made his way back to his room. He closed the door behind him and picked up his cell phone. No new messages. Roy frowned. Jade hadn't called him all week. He was beginning to wonder if she even cared any more. Roy tried not to let thoughts like that creep into his mind but he couldn't help it. Every one in his life seemed to leave at one point or another.

His parents.

Ollie.

Jade.

He clenched his fist together and tried to contain his anger. It didn't work. Roy kicked his chair over and he cursed out load at the mess he made. Roy wasn't the cleanest of people and would dump things around his room rather then put them away. All the clothes that had been hanging on his chair fell to the floor and he kneeled down to pick them up.

That's when he noticed the small packer of powder that Jonny had given him. He was so concerned with getting to class he had forgot about it. Roy picked it and was about to throw it away when he stared at it. His eyes locked on to the substance and suddenly, he didn't want to throw it away.

His mind was in a puzzle... It wouldn't hurt... Just this one time... No one would find out, not that any one cared about him these days.

He held it in his hand as he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

---------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Harry Potter Fan 1994, BerryDrops, dolphinluver21, ToCoOLfOrU, Sulan123, Ace.04, xryosakufujix, RavenSis, Agent of the Divine One, SaffireStarz, TerraBB4Eva, milkshakelvr, Kool-Wolf, eviltwin222, Pirategirl0, toonfan820, QueenOfSalvation, paintupurple AND cookiesruletheworld FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

**I AM SO PISSED OFF, I HAD TO GO BACK AND WRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER OVER CAUSE MY COMPUTER DELETED IT.**

**NOW I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WANNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT ME RIGHT NOW BUT I HAVE LAWERS SO YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME. HA HA. DRAMARAMA!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	34. Linger

_**Warning: This chapter has a drug scene.**_

---

Monday finally came and the students walked into Jump City High School for the start of a new day. The weekend had given the students the much needed time off. This was more true for Kori then it was others. She had given a lot of thought about her feelings and the events that happened. Today she would fix everything.

As soon as she had the chance she would speak to Dick and tell him everything. But first Kori needed to speak with some; Xavier. She had to apologize to him. As soon as she spotted him she walked over to him.

"Xavier."

Xavier who had been talking to Billy waved him off and turned to Kori. "Hey."

"Hey."

Uncomfortable silence seemed to be the theme in life.

Kori took a deep breath. "Uh, you wanna walk to class?"

Xavier muttered a 'okay' and side by side they walked off to their first period class.

"Xavier," Kori said softly. "I wanted to apologize about kissing you... and yelling at you... and running away from you... I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you." Xavier said after awhile.

They walked side by side again when Xavier stopped. Seeing him stop made Kori stop as well.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Xavier. What is it?"

"When we kissed, did you feel anything?"

Kori looked away and shook her head. "I am sorry, I did not."

Kori didn't want to hurt his feeling's but she wanted to be honest with him. When they kissed there was no spark. It was nothing like when she had kissed Dick. Xavier looked down, disappointed. He has have feelings for Kori for a long time already and that kiss gave him hope that maybe _they_ could be more then friends. Apparently not.

"So I guess you have your heart set on Dick then, huh?"

"Yes, yes I do," Kori said, looking up at him. "He means a lot to me and it has taken me so long to realize that."

"Well you know what they say, love is blind," Xavier said with a smirk for her sake. He didn't want her to know it hurt like hell to hear her confess her love for Dick. He didn't want her to know his feelings for her. "Or some stupid shit like that."

Kori smiled at him. "So we are still friends?"

"Dork, of course we're friends." Xavier said with a laugh.

Kori felt so relieved and hugged him. He was a little taken back but returned her hug. Xavier figured it was best to have her in his life then not at all.

---

Dick walked into school, a frown on his face. He had been avoiding his friends the whole weekend and dreaded the thought of seeing them, correction; he dreaded the thought of seeing Kori. _'That's what I get for opening up some one' _thought Dick bitterly. Dick would have rather stayed home but Bruce didn't allow it. He still couldn't believe that Kori had kissed Xavier. Dick figured that must have been the reason why she felt nothing about their kiss.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he slammed his locker shut.

How could she do that to him... with Xavier of all people. To believe... Dick shook his head as another problem formed in his head. Dick still had to deal with Kitten. Deep down inside their was a part of him that was still holding on to Kori and by kissing Kitten he had probably dug a hole so deep he couldn't get out of. One couldn't blame him, he was hurt and confused. He was lead on by impulse when he kissed Kitten. Sooner of later he would have to face both of them.

"Dick!"

Guess it was sooner.

Dick turned around to face Kitten and he didn't even attempt to smile at her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Kitten said with a laugh. "Let's walk to class."

Dick nodded his head in response. They walked side by side and Kitten would occasional steal a glance at him. She stopped and grabbed his hand, pulling him around to face her.

"We need to talk." her voice was serious.

"I know."

"What happens with us now? I don't know about you but that kiss meant a lot, at least it did to me anyway."

Dick turned his head. Kori was a way better kisser then Kitten. Although Kitten had been gentle with him the kiss was still ruff. Her lips didn't make Dick tremble in delight the way Kori did. All Kitten did was fill the void which Kori had left him with.

He had to talk to Kori.

"Listen Kitten, I..." his words stopped as he looked down the hall at Kori... with Xavier... hugging.

"Dick?"

He flashed her a grin. "Tell you what, meet me at lunch today."

"Oh... okay then."

Kitten walked ahead and Dick narrowed his eyes. He was done, it was time to move on.

---

Heads turned as the boy with blue eyes and the wide smile walked the halls. He appeared to be beaming with joy and as he passed by students he offered them a quick hello before continuing down the hall to his locker. As he passed by the girls he gave them a wink causing them to giggle. The boy approached his two friends who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Roy...," Wally began. "Are you okay? You seem..."

"Happy." filled in Alain.

"Is there a problem with that?" Roy asked as he closed his locker door.

"No, it's just weird." Wally said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you've been stressed about Jade leaving," Alain said. "What happened?"

"I took your advice," Roy said as they walked down the hall. "You were right, Alain. Jade would want me to happy."

"Well it's good to have you back buddy." Wally said cheekily.

As they were walking down the hall, Roy made a turn which was the opposite of going to class.

"Where are you going," asked Alain. "Class is that way."

"I know, I just gotta use the john," Roy said as he walked away. "I'll catch up with you."

"Well hurry up," Wally called over his shoulder. "You know how Mr. Mod can get."

Roy made sure they were out of sight before continuing down the hall. He looked around the crowded hallway before spotting the boy with messy black hair and tattoo's. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat before approaching the older teen.

"Jonny, hey." Roy greeted, looking slightly nervous.

"What do you want, Harper?" Jonny asked, closing his locker door and looking down at Roy in annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you had... um... that stuff -"

"It's called cocaine, Harper," Jonny said as he crossed his arms. "Not that hard to pronounce."

"Right... Uh, you wouldn't happen to... have any..."

Jonny smirked. "Didn't know you was junkie, Harper."

"I'm not," Roy hissed. "Do you have any or not?"

"Sorry, but I sold my stuff. You're gonna have to see Sam."

Roy nodded his head and walked away, ignoring the smug look on Jonny's face.

---

By the time lunch came Kori was in a puzzle of emotions. She was anxious, scared, hopeful. The list goes on and on. She desperately wanted to talk to Dick and tell him what happened, to tell him that she loved him. Kori took a deep breath and walked outside, spotting her table. Walking over to her table she sat down with her friends. Every one was present except Dick.

"Kori, you okay?" Vic asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kori said quickly. "Why, do I not look okay?"

"No reason," Vic said with a shrug. "You just seem jumpy."

"Get a grip, Kori." Raven whispered to her.

Kori nodded her head and took a deep breath, calming herself down. Kori looked around and saw Dick heading over to the table and a wide smile came to her face. As soon as she saw him she stood up from her seat and ran over to him, a smile still on her face.

"Dick, I need to tell you something important."

Dick grinned at her. "Really?"

Kori nodded. "Can we go some where private?"

"Actually, Kori, I have some news of my own to tell you and the others."

"Oh, okay then." Kori said a little disappointed.

"I knew you'd understand." Dick said with a smirk as he walked back to the table, Kori following him.

They sat down and Raven looked at Kori then at Dick.

She leaned over to Kori. "What happened? I thought you was gonna talk to him."

"I will, but he wanted to tell us all something." Kori whispered back.

"Hey guys," Kitten said as she walked up to their table. "How's it going?"

"Bad since you showed up." muttered Gar as he lazily poked his tofu.

"Kitten, don't you have your own table," Karen asked. "Can't you sit over there?"

"I was but Dick invited me to sit here." Kitten said calmly. This nice act was getting hard.

"Again," Karen said as she shook her head. "Dick, what's the deal with all this?"

"You're about to find out," Dick said as he stood up. "I have an announcement. Me and Kitten have been really close lately and I think it's time we make it official."

Kori froze in shock.

Dick turned to Kitten. "This may sound corny but; Kitten, will you be my girlfriend?"

The whole table fell silent. Even Kitten herself was in shock. Her shock turned into happiness as she jumped up and hugged Dick.

"Dick, of course I will!"

"Oh my God, we're in the Twilight Zone." Gar said out load.

"Is that all you guys have to say," Dick asked. He turned to Kori. "What about you, Kori?" he asked some what smugly. "You're my friend my best _friend_, I value your opinion."

Every one turned to Kori expectantly. The table was in complete silence as they waited for her to speak. Different thoughts were going through the teens minds. Kitten was silently hoping that Kori didn't ruin it. Karen, Vic, Raven and Gar were hoping for her to curse both Kitten and Dick, or at least say what they knew she really wanted to say.

_'Come on, Kori,' _thought Dick. _'It's now or never...'_

Kori smiled at her friends. "This is wonderful news. I am glad for the both of you."

Five faces plummeted at her words while one brightened.

"This call for more soda," announced Kori. "I shall go get some."

"I'm gonna go help her." Raven sad quickly as she left the table.

She followed Kori inside and found her at the vending machine.

"Kori, are you okay?"

Kori looked up at Raven and then looked back at the machine, pressing a few buttons. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"It's not your fault that this happened."

"Yes it is. I let Dick go, I ruined our chance," Kori bent down and picked up her soda. "That's a mistake I won't make again."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as they walked back outside.

"Dick likes Kitten and there's nothing I can do about that," Kori said softly. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight back."

They reached the table and Kori passed out the soda. Kori raised her's up and smiled. "To the new couple."

The others mumbled something and opened their soda. Kitten opened her's and screamed as it exploded on her. Her soda splashed all over her shirt and she stepped away from the table.

"My shirt! Oh my gosh, Dick, help!"

"Calm down. Let's just get some paper towels."

Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her along, the two of them heading back inside.

Raven smirked and looked at Kori. "That was your doing wasn't it?"

"Raven, why would I do something like that?" Kori asked innocently, trying to suppress her laugh. She took a sip of her soda and smiled at her friends.

---

"Roy, come on," whined Wally. "I wanna go to lunch already."

"Wally, if you wanna go to lunch so bad then go," Roy said. "I need to talk to Ms. Rouge about my math test."

"Alright, alright, alright," Wally said, raising his hands in surrender. "If you say so."

With out waiting for a reply Wally took off in the direction of the lunch room. Roy sighed in relief, glad to finally be rid of him. Roy walked down the hall and passed the math room. He didn't really need to see Ms. Rouge, it was just a excuse to get away. Roy was really heading outside to the field. He had once heard rumors, when he first came to Jump City High School, that a bunch of kids would hand out under the bleachers. It was said that's where the bad kids hang out when they handle their business or just cut class.

It Roy was looking for Sam that was the best place to look. Finally Roy made it outside and on to the field. He was nervous, then again he had every reason to be. Roy got over his nerves and walked around the bleachers and sure enough a group of no good teenagers were there, including Sam who was sitting on an old wooden class chair.

Upon seeing a new comer some of them looked up in curiosity, others didn't give a damn and stood to their own business. Others were too shocked to see Roy Harper in this part of the school and whispered among themselves. Roy ignored their stares and he walked strait up to Sam. Sam looked up at him once and lazily blew the smoke from his lips and threw the cigarette on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Harper? You lost or something?" Sam asked.

"Jonny said I should come to you if I was looking for some..." Roy trailed off.

"Can't even say the damn word," Sam said with a shake of his head. "You don't belong here."

"Well I'm not exactly used to all this!" Roy shouted, causing others to look at him.

"I see," Sam said quietly as he stood up so they were face to face. "I'm all out of that stuff but if you're looking for a rush I know a place that would be perfect for you. Meet me after school and I'll give you the details."

With that said Sam walked away.

"Wait," Roy called out making Sam stop. "What place are you talking about?"

Sam turned around and smirked. "A little place called Linger."

---

It was dark out and the night air brought on a chill, or perhaps it was just Roy's own nerves that caused him to shiver. Despite this, Roy continued on his way. He was lucky that Ollie was away, on another date with Dinah, or else he would have had to make up an excuse. Then again maybe he wouldn't have, Ollie probably wouldn't even notice.

Sam had given him directions to a meeting spot where Roy currently was, waiting for Sam to show up. A black car pulled up to the sidewalk and the window rolled down revealing Sam.

"Get in."

Roy stood up and opened the door, getting inside quickly. The car pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off once more. Roy said nothing to Sam and vice versa. Everything would be explained later on. The car stopped and Roy looked out the window.

It was a club and a bunch of people was lined up outside. The club wasn't bright like the one's people usually go to, it was dark and kind of depressing. On the front of the small building was the word 'Linger'.

"Get out."

Roy unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car like he was told to. He headed to the front door but Sam stopped him.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"Uh..."

"You don't go through the front door," Sam said as he lead him around back. "We're still in high school remember. The only reason we can even get in this place is because I know the guy who own's the place."

Roy said nothing in reply and followed him around back. He didn't really want to know how Sam knew the guy who own's the place. When they got around back there was a tall, muscle bound man dressed in a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Upon seeing Sam the man moved to the side and opened the door. Sam stepped inside but when Roy tried to get in the man held out his hand and glared down at Roy, not allowing him to enter.

"It's okay, Frank," said Sam. "He's with me."

The man known as Frank nodded and allowed Roy to enter, closing the door behind them. The inside of the club was completely different from the outside. There was blinding lights and pounding music. People were doing many things; dancing, talking or handing around the bar. Others sat around the large red couches with their feet kicked up on the table. Roy couldn't help but notice most of the people in here was teenagers.

"Sam," yelled a girl as she wrapped Sam in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Roy looked at the girl and rose a brow. She didn't seem much older then he was. Her fashion sense reminded him much of a punk mixed with a goth. She wore a black and red skirt with a red top that had black fish-net sleeves. Around her waist was two belts. One was black with metal studs and the other was plain red belt with a chain connected to it. She wore a small black vest and ankle high black boots. Her hair was blonde but had streak's in it that made her look like she wasn't even blonde to begin with. She had hazel eyes and a kind face with rosy cheeks. All in all she was very pretty though different from others.

"Who's your friend, Sam?" she asked, letting him go.

"His name is Roy Harper. Harper, meet Amy. Amy, Harper."

"Nice to meet you." Roy said with a small wave.

"This guy is looking for a rush, think you could handle him for me."

"Sure," Amy said indifferently. "This way, Roy."

Roy looked at Sam who pushed him towards Amy and walked off. Seeing as he didn't know the place, Roy stuck to Amy.

"You're cute, ya'know." Amy said as they walked over to the couches.

"Thanks."

"You're new to this aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about a thing. The rush you're about to get will be like an orgasm."

Roy stopped in his tracks. "Pardon?"

Any laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Don't be such a virgin, Roy."

"What?"

Amy laughed again and sat him down on the couch, taking the seat next to him. She went inside her purse and pulled out a needle.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's heroin," Amy said indifferently. "This will give you the rush you're looking for. And don't worry, I use clean needles so you won't get infected with anything."

Roy looked apprehensive.

"Do you know why they call this place Linger, Roy?"

Roy shook his head.

"I'll tell you," Amy said as her fun-loving voice went serious. "It's called Linger because once you are introduced to this life style you stay. There's no out. Other aspects in your life will be delayed for the sole purpose of coming back here."

The words seemed to cut like a knife and Roy looked away.

"Then again I may just be looking into this too much," Amy said with a laugh. She looked at Roy. "I'll ask you once, do you want this? Yes or no."

Roy thought back on his life and how alone he's felt. He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm to her.

"I want this."

---------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO SaffireStarz, BerryDrops, Ace.04, cookiesruletheworld, RavenSis, Sulan123, Agent of the Divine One, toonfan820, milkshakelvr, ToCoOLfOrU, TerraBB4Eva, dolphinluver21, xryosakufujix, shley itz, QueenOfSalvation, BeastBoy4pres052, Star 4 Robin, rockingirlofbloodred019, gothchik, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Kool-Wolf, Pirategirl0, chaylorfan AND jerseygrl90 FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**A BIG SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR QueenOfSalvation FOR BEING THE 500 REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT THIS FAR IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**SO KITTEN AND DICK ARE A COUPLE, WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE WILL THIS LEAD TO? WHAT IS KORI PLANNING? WHAT ABOUT ROY? UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	35. I write sins not tragedies

Pure bliss.

The best two words to describe it. It was nothing like Roy has ever experienced before in his life. The feeling was way better than his first kiss, way better than the feelings he got when he first drove his car. All the depression, all the sadness and feelings of loneliness was replaced when Amy had injected him with that needle.

It coursed through his veins, mixed with his blood. It became a part of him. He felt happy and immense joy. He felt like a child who had just been given their first piece of candy. The feeling was great.

The world around him didn't seem to matter any more. No more pain from Jade's absence. No more pressure from school. No more responsibility. Roy felt free. It was like he was floating on a cloud and just drifting through pleasure.

That was three days ago when he got that feeling and he hadn't been to the club since.

Now he felt lost and confused. He was like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away from him. He missed the thrill, the feeling of perfection and fulfillment. Any bliss he had worn out slowly in those three days.

Roy was in agony. The walls around him was closing in. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. Even though it wasn't cold he couldn't stop shaking. Roy was trembling with need, the need for more.

---

Friday finally came and the students walked into school with bright faces, glad that the weekend was only a few hours away. Friday seemed to put every one in a good mood, especially Wally. He had great plans for the weekend. Wally spotted Alain and strode over to him, the cheeky smile never leaving his face.

"Hello, Alain," Wally greeted happily. "Lovely day isn't it."

Alain shut his locker door and looked at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because my weekend is free and I plan on romancing Jenn."

"Right, cause you're such the romantic."

Wally stuck his tongue out at him as they walked the halls.

"Did you hear the news," Wally asked. "In a couple of weeks there starting track again."

"You sound happy about that."

"Oh, because I am," Wally said with a wide smile. "I can't wait to get out on the field again."

"You do realize that means you'll spend afternoons away from Jenn, don't you?"

Wally grimaced but recovered. "So, we'll still have time together."

Alain shrugged indifferently.

"Well, what about you Mr. Swimboy?"

"What about me?"

"Swim team doesn't start until a few months," Wally said. "How have you been spending your afternoons? You probably spend your time watching Disney movies. Huh Alain, you going home today to watch the 'Little Mermaid'."

"For your information I'm spending my afternoon with Toni today."

Wally smirked.

"What?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Toni."

"So... what's you point?"

"My point is; you like Toni."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too times infinity! Ha, I win!"

"Damn." Alain hated it when Wally used infinity.

They turned the corner and spotted a dishevel looking Roy at his locker. He was shaking slightly and to be down right honest, he looked like a complete mess. Alain and Wally walked up to him.

"Roy, are you ok?" Alain asked.

Roy closed his locker door and slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Roy snapped as he walked down the hall.

Alain and Wally looked at each other and then followed him.

"You sure, Roy," Alain asked. "You seem shook up."

"Damn, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine!"

"Gee, Roy, anger management," Wally said playfully. "No wonder why Jade left. What, you chased her around like the hulk." Wally said with a laugh.

Roy didn't find it funny. He grabbed Wally by his shirt and pushed him into a near by locker.

"It's not my fault she left," Roy snarled. "She wanted to go!"

Alain quickly pulled Roy away from Wally and stood between them. "Roy, calm down! You know Wally was only joking."

"Yeah," Roy said as he glared at them. "Well it wasn't funny."

Wally put a hand to his chest, getting over the shock that his friend just attacked him. "I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't mean -"

"Whatever," Roy mumbled as he walked away. "I'm going to class."

Alain looked at Roy and then turned to Wally. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I was only messing around."

"I know but Jade's a touchy subject for him."

"Believe me, I won't make the same mistake twice."

---

Raven's eye twitched and she pulled her black hood over her head. Gar eyed the garbage can and wondered if it would ruin his reputation if he threw up in it, not that he had much of a reputation. Vic looked away though he wondered how long two people could last with out air. Karen disapproved of the sight and wanted to erase that... _'sin' _in her opinion, from her memory.

In clear sight was Kitten and Dick in a full on make out session. News had spread fast in three days and the whole school knew about the new couple. Dick and Kitten, not a nice ring but it fit. Playboy Dick Grayson and playgirl Kitten Moth. Some students were shocked by the news, others not so surprised. The new couple didn't get their titles for nothing after all. It was only a matter of time until their paths crossed.

Finally Dick pulled away from Kitten and they went their separate ways. There was still time until class started so Kitten went off to the girls bathroom to fix up her make-up and hair while Dick went to the vending machine. He pushed a few buttons and a bottle of water came out. He didn't waist any time and drank from it.

The feeling of kissing Kitten wasn't a great one but Dick would learn to like it... eventually. He had to, after all, he had to get over Kori. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. Dick really thought Kori would have said something that day, but she didn't. She didn't want him and he had to accept that.

Kitten emerged from the bathroom and he plastered a smile to his face. Dick made his way over to her and slung a arm around her shoulders as they walked to class. Gar and Vic followed but Raven and Karen stayed behind.

Not far from the spot Dick was with Kitten stood Kori. Her locker wasn't far from Kitten's and it was obvious that she had seen the scene. Karen felt pity for her friend. She knew Kori cared a lot about Dick and despised Kitten. What Karen couldn't figure out was why there has been so much tension in the group of friends. This called for action.

Kori's head had been hidden in her locker so no one could see her face. She had indeed seen Kitten with Dick in the hall way during there... session, and it hurt but there was no way she would let the other's know about that.

"Kori?"

Upon hearing her friends voice Kori looked up and pulled her head out of her locker. Quickly she replaced her frown with a smile and closed her locker door.

"Hey guys. Where'd the others go to?"

"They headed off to class." Raven said in her regular monotone. She knew Kori was trying to divert the conversation to an insignificant topic.

Karen seemed to take the bait and she smiled at her two friends.

Karen clapped her hands together and smiled at them. "Guess what, my parents are taking the weekend off for their anniversary which means I have the house all to myself."

The three girls began to walk to class.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Raven asked dryly.

Karen scowled at her but continued on with her news. "Yes there is as a matter of fact. I have the _whole _house to myself. I propose a sleep over."

"A sleep over!" squealed Kori in delight.

"On no." droned Raven. She hated this type of thing.

"Come on, Raven," begged Kori. "Please."

Raven tried not to make eye contact as Kori used 'the face'.

"Dammit... Alright, I'm in."

"Yay!"

"Ok," Karen said proudly. "Meet me at my house at five o' clock."

---

Wally sighed as he approached Jenn's apartment. His romantic idea of a weekend had been thrown back in his face at school. He had approached Jenn with his plans but was turned down. Jenn had to babysit her younger cousin. Then some how, some way, Jenn managed to pull him into helping her. Finally finding her apartment number he rose his fist to knock but stopped as he heard voices.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Brat!"

"Snot eater!"

At school Jenn had told him about her cousin being, in short words, a monster. Wally took a breath and knocked. A few moments later Jenn opened the door looking stressed.

"Come on in, Wally," Jenn said as she stepped to the side to let him in. "The _demon _is in the back room."

"In the back room, eh?" Wally asked with a mischievous smile.

Jenn smirked and nodded. With in seconds Wally had her pinned to the couch, him above her, kissing her madly. She was more then happy to comply and her fingers tangled in his hair, bringing him more into her. Wally smiled against her lips. The day wasn't exactly what he had planned it to but it was still enjoyable.

"EWW! I'm so gonna tell on you, Jenn!"

Wally and Jenn reluctantly pulled away from each other and got off the couch. Wally looked at Jenn's cousin. He was on the short side and appeared to be at least seven years old. He was dressed in a green shirt that said 'Gizmo' and green pants to match, he also had on black sneakers. He was bald and had goggles on his head.

"Wally, this is Simon," Jenn said. "Simon, this is my boyfriend Wally."

"This is your boyfriend," Simon asked and then snorted. "He looks like a bag of bones to me."

"Simon." scolded Jenn, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Wally ignored his comment and bent down so they were at eye level. "So you're Simon. What are you, in middle school of something?"

"Are you?" Simon bit back.

"Simon, be nice." Jenn ordered.

"Why do I have to be nice to a bag of bones loser? Look at him, he should be in a zoo or something."

"Now, Simon, that's not very nice." Wally said as he stood up.

"So!" Simon ran up to Wally and kicked him. He then ran back to the room.

"OW! That little -" Wally was gonna make a run for it and teach that kid a lesson but Jenn stopped him.

Wally grumbled and sat down on the couch. Jenn giggled a little and sat down besides him.

"Cute kid isn't he?"

---

Karen, Kori and Raven sat around Karen's room, each one of them dressed in their pajamas. Karen was dressed in an over sized white t-shirt and yellow shorts. She was sitting on top of her bed flipping through the pages of a magazine. Raven had on a black button up shirt with matching pants. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed as she read one of her horror novels. Kori had on purple pajama pants with stars printed on them. She also wore a matching tank top. Kori was sitting in a bing-bag chair eating some popcorn.

One emotion filled the room; boredom.

"Ok... I'm officially bored." droned Raven as she closed her book.

"Oh, let's play truth or dare!" said Karen happily.

Raven groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Me first," said Karen as she sat on the floor, Kori and Raven joining her in a small circle. "Raven, truth or dare?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Dare."

"I dare you to talk naughty to some guy on the phone. And it has to be someone I pick."

"Fine," Raven said dryly. Karen took out her cell phone and pushed some numbers. She handed the phone to Raven and Raven waited until the person on the other line picked up. Before they had the chance to speak she began to talk. "Hey Mr. Hotstuff. You're man candy and I wanna taste your lollipop."

Karen and Kori snickered. Raven couldn't help the laugh that passed through her lips.

"Raven?"

Raven froze. On the other side of the phone was Gar. She quickly closed the phone and glared at Karen.

"You bitch!"

Karen rolled over laughing and Raven smacked her with a pillow.

"It's your turn, Raven." Kori said, trying to control her laughter.

"Whatever. Kori, truth or dare?"

"Umm... truth."

Raven thought for a minute. "Have you ever... frenched kissed someone?"

"No."

"That was a lame question, Raven." Karen said.

"I couldn't think of anything," Raven turned to Kori. "Your turn."

Kori looked at Karen. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Karen said.

"I dare you to... um... yell something funny out the window."

Karen shrugged and walked over to her window. She opened it and stuck her head out. "I THINK JERRY SPRINGER IS SEXY!"

Kori and Raven rose a brow and then burst out laughing. The game continued until finally came back to Karen.

"Ok Kori, truth or dare?" Karen asked.

"Truth."

Karen sat up straight and eyed Kori. "Kori, how do you really feel about Kitten and Dick being together."

The room that had been in laughter only moments ago turned silent.

Kori looked down at the floor and clutched her hands into fist. "...I hate it... I hate to see him with her..."

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?" Karen asked, their game forgotten.

"Because it wouldn't be fair," Kori said quietly. "After everything I put him through."

Raven sighed quietly. "Kori, you didn't do anything to him."

"I don't understand," Karen said confused as she looked at the two girls. "What did you do, or not do, to Dick?"

"Karen, maybe this isn't the best time." Raven said, worried about Kori.

"It's ok, Raven," Kori sais with a small smile. She turned to look at Karen. "During Dick's new year's eve party we... kissed."

"YOU WHAT!"

Kori sighed. "Me and Dick kissed."

"And you didn't tell me," Karen shouted. "This is the news of the year... Wait, if you two kissed why aren't you together?"

Kori clutched the star pendent around her neck. "I saw Dick kiss Kitten."

"Honey, we all saw Dick kiss Kitten."

"No, you don't understand. I saw him kiss Kitten the next day after we kissed."

Karen narrowed her eyes. "That dirty mother fucker... How can he be so stupid!"

"I ask myself that same question." said Raven.

"I tried to get over him by going on a date with Xavier but it only made things worse... or better... I'm not entirely sure," said Kori. She paused, then continued. "I'm in love with Dick."

Karen nearly fainted.

"Karen?"

"Give her a minute, Kori." said Raven.

Moments later Karen composed herself and took note of the situation. Kori had told her everything.

"So now Dick is with Kitten."

Kori nodded.

"But you still love him?"

Again, Kori nodded.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure...," said Kori, looking down at the carpet. "But I wanna win him back."

Karen shook her head. "This ain't high school... this is a soap opera."

"Whatever it is," Raven began. "We promise to help you, Kori."

Karen nodded in agreement.

Kori smiled at them. "Thank you, I can't tell you enough how much this means to me."

---

The night was still young as Roy made his way to the club. Again, this night was spent alone at home .It wasn't because Ollie had a date or anything, he actually had to work. That was more then enough time for Roy to go to the club and be back at home before Ollie came back from work.

Roy stopped his car and got out. Like last time, there was a line of people waiting. Roy remembered the words Sam had told him and snuck around back. Upon heading to the back door, Roy recognized Frank.

Roy walked up to him. "Uh... Can I get in?"

Frank made no movement. His face still held a hard expression.

Roy began to shiver, but not in fear or from the cold. He needed to get inside. Roy reached in his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, being the ward to Oliver Queen meant a big allowance. He held it out to Frank. Growing up Roy realized that one could use money to get what they want. He just hoped it would work for him.

Frank snatched the money from his hand and opened the door. Roy grinned and stepped inside.

The lights blinded him but Roy managed to look around the crowd. He spotted Amy and walked up to her. She was by the bar, a drink of who knows what in her hand. She looked completely different from last time. Her hair was in two pony tails and she had on a pink hat. Amy wore knee high pink boots and black fish-net stockings. She had on a black skirt and a white shirt. Around her neck was a red tie with white skulls on it and she wore gloves the ended on her elbow and showed her fingers. Roy thought she looked much like Avril Lavinge.

Upon seeing Roy, Amy's face brightened with a smile. She walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, like they were old friends.

"Roy, it's good to see you," Amy said. "How are you?"

"Not good...," Roy said. "Something's wrong with me."

Amy frowned. She knew what was wrong with him. "You haven't had any in three days, have you?"

Roy nodded.

"No wonder. Boy, you really are a newbie. You're not supposed to go three days with out it, Roy."

"Listen, can I just have some. Please."

"Sorry hun, but I can't help you unless I get some sort of payment."

"But last time you gave it to me for free."

"Sorry, Roy," Amy said with a small smirk. "But this is hell, you don't get in with out a price."

"Yeah, I know. I had to pay fifty bucks to get in here."

Amy cupped his cheek. "Roy, you're cute, but a girl has to do what she has to do. I can't just let you dip in my stash."

Roy broke away from her touch and dug around his pocket. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "This is all I have left."

Amy took it out of his hands and held it up to the light. She smiled and slipped the bill in her pocket. Amy grabbed Roy's hand and lead him over to the couches and sat him down, taking the seat next to him. Roy rolled up his sleeve as Amy took out a needle.

-------------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Harry Potter Fan 1994, dolphinluver21, Ace.04, BerryDrops, RoseXxxXThorn, SaffireStarz, RavenSis, jerseygrl90, Agent of the Divine One, Kool-Wolf, xryosakufujix, Pirategirl0, shley itz, Star 4 Robin, ToCoOLfOrU, paintupurple, milkshakelvr, gothchik, BeastBoy4pres052, toonfan820, QueenOfSalvation, jumpstarter, chaylorfan, rockingirlofbloodred019, Starsoffire AND I Laugh at ur Pain FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST.**

**GIZMO IS SIMON.**

**I WAS GONNA SAY SOMETHING BUT I CANT REMEMBER WHAT...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	36. Behind the public mask

The month of January was coming to a close and the students couldn't be happier. Not only was the school year getting that much closer to it's end, but today was also the last day of the week. The students were rewarded with a two day vacation added along with their weekend.

But until then the students of Jump City High School were stuck in school. For a small group of students this meant lunch time. Lunch was a lively affair. Dick's friends, although not happy, had began to learn how to deal with Kitten being at their table. Things slowly began to get back to normal, or as normal as things get in high school.

Dick and Kori had managed to get their friendship back on track awhile ago and things seemed content for them. Karen and Raven couldn't understand it. During the sleep over Kori had told them she wanted to win Dick back but she still had yet to make her move.

The table seemed engrossed in something that Vic was saying at the moment but Karen had found it hard to focus. By the look on Raven's face she was having the same problem.

"You know what," announced Karen as she stood up from her seat. "I'm thirsty. Raven, come with me to get some soda."

Raven tool the hint that Karen wanted to talk and stood up. Together they walked up to the vending machine, far away from their table.

Karen turned to Raven. "Ok, what's the big deal? Why hasn't Kori made her move yet?"

Raven shrugged before she bent down to take out the soda from the vending machine. "If you ask me I think Kori is doing just fine."

"Why do you say that?" Karen asked as they slowly made their way back.

"Kori is building her friendship with Dick," said Raven. "She's making their bond stronger after the bump in the road they just faced."

"I don't know," Karen said uncertain. "I think she may need help."

"If she needed help she would ask us."

Karen sighed. "If you say so."

They arrived back at the table and reclaimed their seats. There was a small conversation drifting here and there, though it wasn't that much of importance. Every once in awhile Kori would occasionally rub her shoulder. The others couldn't help but notice.

"Is something wrong, Kori?" Vic asked in concern.

"I'm fine, it's just...," Kori groaned in pain and rubbed her shoulder again. "My body is just really tense right now with all the cheerleading practice."

"If you want, Kori, I could give you a massage," Dick said as he put his fork down on his tray. "It can help relieve some of the pain."

"Really, dick," Kori asked hopefully. "I would really appreciate that."

"Not a problem." Dick said as he turned around in his seat, Kori doing the same so her back was facing him.

Kori removed her white sweater and dick began his work. It was a good thing that she was wearing a spaghetti strap top and her hair was in a pony tail so Dick had more access. His fingers were like magic and Kori couldn't help but to be lost in his touch. It was firm but at the same time gentle and soft. Kori was clearly enjoying herself as tiny pleasure filled moans escaped her lips.

If one thought Kori was enjoying herself they would need to take a took at Dick. He was quite the happy camper right now. Kori's skin felt like silk and the tiny, almost unhearable, moans she was making made Dick want more. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had a girlfriend. Dick inwardly sighed, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this... but he was.

Kori pulled away with a smile on her face and Dick couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lost of contact.

"Thanks so much, Dick," Kori said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little. "That felt amazing. I feel so much better now."

"Glad I could help." Dick said with a sheepish smile.

Kitten was silently fuming. Dick had never given her a massage. but what really made her angry was that _kiss _Kori gave him on the cheek. Kitten wanted to curse right then and there but held her tongue. After all, she had to play nice with Dick's friends.

"You know what," Kitten said as she picked up her tray and stood up. "I think I should spend some time with Mandy and Cindy. I feel like I've been neglecting them."

"I'll come to." Dick said as he stood up with her.

"No," Kitten said quickly, causing the others to stare. She really needed her friends right now. Not for support, she needed them so she could drop the nice act for awhile. "That's not necessary."

"You sure, Kitten?" Dick asked.

"Yeah."

Kitten began to walk away but stopped when someone called her name. She stopped and turned around. It was Kori looking extremely innocent with her head resting in her hands and elbows on the table with a wide smile on her face.

"Tell Cindy and Mandy we all said hi."

Kitten forced a smile on her face. "I'll do that," she said as she walked away. "...Bitch."

Kitten's comment was unheard but Kori knew she was cursing her out right now.

"Finally," Gar said with relief. "Now our table is back to normal."

Having the table back to it's regular six felt like old times and every one felt more cheerful. Karen and Raven couldn't help to notice the long sided glances Kori and Dick were sending each other. Yupe, defiantly like old times.

Raven leaned over to Karen and whispered. "Still think she needs help?"

---

Across the lunch room was another group of friends. Roy, Alain, Wally and Jenn. Jenn sighed in frustration, sitting at a table full of boys was beginning to get on her nerves. She eyed the boys, each one of them quite hyper. not that she was surprised, Wally was always full of energy and as of lately, so was Roy. Alain only got like this when it came to pointless arguments, which they were currently having.

They were having another sports dispute. Wally was defending track, Roy was defending football and Alain was defending swimming. It was highly annoying but Jenn was grateful it was nothing like the food fights Gar and Vic get into.

"Boys and their sports."

They all turned to face the voice.

"Toni." Jenn said happily, glad that one of her female friends had appeared.

"What are you doing here," asked Alain. "Don't you have a class now?"

Toni smiled at him and messed up his hair, causing him to blush and mumble under his breath. Toni took the set next to him and Jenn and sat down.

"Yeah, I have a class," Toni said indifferently. "But I didn't feel like going so I thought I pay my good friends a visit."

"Won't you get in trouble?" asked Roy.

Toni shrugged. "Maybe, but it's just french class."

"I know what you mean," said Wally. "That class totally sucks."

Roy's cell phone began to ring and he flipped it open. The other's stood silent as they saw the look on his face. He looked shocked and excited. Roy had just received a text message.

"What is it, Roy?" Alain asked as he grew curious.

"I got a message," Roy said quietly as he looked up at all of them. "From Jade."

"Really," Wally asked, leaning over to try and see his phone. "What's it say?"

"She's coming back... tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's when our short vacation starts." said Toni.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it," Jenn shouted happily. "She's coming back. My best friend is coming back! Oh, we _so _need to throw a party."

The moment she said party Wally tried to sneak away but she caught him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going," Jenn scolded. "I'm gonna a need help with this. As a matter of fact I'll need a lot of help from all of you."

"Does she always get this bossy?" asked Toni as she whispered her question to Alain. He nodded.

"Roy, is it ok if we have the party at your house?" asked Jenn.

Roy snapped his attention to Jenn and nodded. He couldn't believe that Jade was coming back tomorrow. It was a little earlier then he expected but he wasn't complaining. He couldn't wait to see her.

---

It was after school now and the football players and cheerleaders went off to practice. Mr. Blood smiled proudly as he watched his players on the field. They only seemed to get better and better. After practicing for at least a half hour, Mr. Blood called the players off the field.

"That was good work team, especially you, Harper," Mr. Blood said as he cast a glance towards Roy's direction. "As a reward you are all allowed a ten minute break."

The boys eyes went the size of dinner plates. Mr. Blood never gave them a break. They stood there, not moving, unsure if it was a joke or not.

"Well," Mr. Blood began. "What are you waiting for? Go before I change my mind."

There was a scuffle as the boys left the field to do something to their liking. Some boys went over to the cheerleaders, Dick being one of them. Vic headed off to the bench, deciding he would give Karen a quick call. Roy had the same idea in mind and went off to retrieve his cell phone so he could give Jade quick message.

"Harper."

Roy nearly dropped his phone in surprise. He turned around to see Mr. Blood standing there. "Yes, coach?"

"Just wanted to say good work out there," said Mr. Blood. "Keep it up."

"Uh, sure thing coach."

Mr. Blood nodded and walked away.

Mean while, half the boys on the football team had preoccupied themselves with watching the cheerleaders. Jenn told them all to take five and Kitten walked up to Dick. Kori couldn't help but notice. Kori walked up to Jenn and whispered something in her ear to which Jenn nodded. Kori walked on the side lines and began to do flips but kept her eyes on Dick and Kitten. She saw Kitten laugh at something Dick said and then she leaned in close. Before their lips could touch Jenn popped up and started a conversation.

"Hey, Dick," Jenn greeted with a smile. "Did you hear the news? Jade is coming back tomorrow."

"Really? That's great," Dick said, turning away from Kitten and becoming interested in the conversation. "I bet Roy is happy."

"Very. Listen, we're having a party tomorrow to celebrate. You should come."

"Of course," cut in Kitten, clinging to Dick's arm. "We'll be there."

Jenn ignored her. "Would you get a look at Kori. She's great at this cheerleading thing. Don't you think so, Dick?"

Dick nodded. To him, Kori was an amazing cheerleader. Plus, he loved the view of her when she was in uniform. A blush came to his cheeks at the thought. He cast a glance at Kori and his eyes widened in shock as she fell to the ground. He didn't waist any time and rushed to her side.

"Kori, are you ok?" Dick asked as he kneeled down to besides her.

"I don't think so. My ankle really hurts." said Kori as she held on to her ankle.

"Let's see if you can walk or at least stand." Dick said and Kori nodded. She held on to him and he kept his arm around her waist.

As soon as Kori stood up strait she nearly fell over but Dick held on to her, refusing to let go.

"It's not that serious," Jenn said quietly as she looked at Kori's ankle. "Dick, do you think you can take her home? It would be best is she took a rest."

"Sure thing," Dick said with a nod. "I'll take care of her."

"Good," said Jenn. "I'll let Mr. Blood know."

"Come on, Kori." Dick said as he picked her up bridle style and carried her.

Kori wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel like an idiot. To just fall like that..." she groaned and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

"Hey, it's ok," Dick said softly. "Every one makes mistakes."

They made it to Dick's car and he carefully put Kori in the front passenger seat.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I just have to go get my things."

Kori nodded. "Ok."

She watched Dick run back to the school, going around it to get to the field faster. Once he was out of sight she smirked. Kori reminded herself to thank Jenn later for helping her out. Kori laughed to herself as she thought of the look on Kitten's face when Dick was carrying her. She sighed as she thought about being carried in his arms. It felt _so _good. And all it took was for her to fake an injury.

The door opened and Dick climbed in. Once they arrived at Kori's house Dick carried her inside and set her down on the couch. He made sure she was comfortable and got some ice for her ankle. Once he was done he stood up.

"I can't thank you enough, Dick," Kori said sweetly. "I'm sorry I was so much trouble today."

"Kori, you're my best friend. You could never be trouble," Dick looked down at his watch. "I think I should go."

Kori lifted herself up. "So soon? Can't you stay a little bit longer, at least until Raven comes back."

"I don't know...," Dick said uncertain. "Kitten -"

"I'm sure she won't mind."

There was a silence.

"Or maybe we could, you know, not tell her."

They agreed and Dick walked back over to the couch. He carefully lifted Kori's head off the couch and on to his lap. He turned on the television and with out thinking, his fingers raked through her hair. Today was _defiantly _a good day for the both of them.

---

Roy walked into the club with a grin on his face. He had become a regular at Linger and the more he came, the less problem he had getting in and the more he became attached to this place. As soon as Roy stepped inside he always sought out Amy who would give him the thrill he craved. During the course of time Roy had learned that Amy was quite the mystery.

Roy couldn't understand her. He could never get a good read on her because she was always changing her look. She went from classy to punk and from girly to goth. Even though he didn't understand her, Amy and him had become... for lack of a better word; friends. She didn't put pressure on him and gave him the good time he was looking for in the form of a needle.

Roy looked around the crowd, looking for Amy but didn't spot her. He frowned, where the heck was she.

Two hands covered his eyes. "Hey, handsome."

"Amy."

She removed her hands from him and spun him around. Roy looked her over. Yet again she had changed her style. This time she was wearing black heels and a matching spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was in the form of a messy bun.

"You're in a good mood, sweetheart," Amy said as she looked him over. "Wanna tell me why?"

"Maybe later," said Roy. "So am I paying you tonight?"

Roy always made sure to carry money with him when he came to Linger. Sometimes Amy would make him pay for a shot and other nights she would just give it to him for free. He could never really tell with her so he played it safe and never came with an empty pocket.

"How much you got?"

"How much you want?"

Amy smirked. "You're lucky that you're cute. Give me a twenty for tonight."

"Done." Roy said as he reached into his wallet. He handed her the money and she gladly took it. Amy had a soft spot for Roy and that's why she would always give him a deal.

Just like the other times, they took a spot on the couch. Roy leaned his head back and made himself comfortable as Amy took out a needle. She took his arm and punctured his skin with the needle.

A smile came to Roy's face as he felt the substance course through his veins. It was an amazing feeling. It was just what he needed after a long day in school. Roy had three test today in class not to mention football practice earlier. It was nice to just kick back and relax. Roy felt himself drifting, the pleasure from the drug taking it's effect on him. He felt as light as a feather and his eyes began to close as he became lost in his own world.

Amy looked over at Roy and noticed he had fallen asleep. She patted his leg and stood up, deciding to go for a walk around the club. It wasn't the first time Roy had fallen asleep after an injection. He would stay up for a few minutes then pass out. Amy would stay with him until he did then she would go off for what she called 'Amy time'.

Amy liked Roy as a friend and she would look out for him when she deemed it necessary but other then that he was on his own. She wasn't a babysitter and she didn't intend to be. This was Linger, if you couldn't stand on your own two feet then you didn't belong here. A smirk came to Amy's face as she spotted a old face.

A small group which consisted of four boys walked into the club. Heads turned and some people began to mutter to themselves. Others were silent as a sign of respect. Not respect for the three boys that trailed behind but respect for the boy in the front, the leader. He was as deadly as he was gorgeous. Jet black hair and red eyes with a well built body.

This was none other then Xavier Red.

Behind him was Billy, Seemore and Michael. Xavier walked ahead of them but stopped when a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Xavier turned his head. "Amy."

"Aw, you don't sound happy to see me," Amy said with a pout. "Is that how you treat all your friends?"

Xavier said nothing in reply. He new Amy from way back, when they were kids in fact. She was a bit older then him and even though he hadn't seen her in awhile he could always point her out in a crowd, and vice versa.

"When did you get back to Jump City?" Xavier asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," Amy grinned at him. "What are you doing here? Came for junk?"

"You know I don't do that stuff."

Amy nodded her head. She knew he wasn't lying when he said that. Xavier may come from the wrong side of the tracks but he was a good guy at heart. Out of all the years Amy has known him, not once had he ever done a drug.

"Word on the street is you've gone soft, Xavier," Amy said with a smirk. "Is this true?"

Before Xavier could answer Billy cut in.

"You've heard wrong. Xavier is as tuff as nails!"

Amy ignored him. She was very familiar with Xavier's friends as they were her own as well, though they barely showed it. Amy turned her attention to Xavier. "Maybe we could go somewhere _private_."

"Can't," Xavier said dryly. "I have a meeting with Jonny."

"Oh, c'mon." Amy said as she placed a hand on his chest, moving closer. It wasn't a secret to people that Amy liked Xavier and she damn sure wasn't afraid to show her affection. Xavier narrowed his eyes in annoyance, he didn't have time for her games, that and he wasn't interested. Michael, being the _body guard_, pulled her back and she glared at him. "I suggest you take your hands off me or I'll have to tell your sister how you're treating her best friend."

Michael grimaced and let go quickly.

Amy turned her attention back to Xavier. "Now, where were we?"

"No where," Xavier said, his eyes narrowed. "I have to go."

Amy huffed. "No matter. I have someone to keep me entertained any ways."

"Really? Who?" he asked in concern. Their old time friendship coming into play.

Amy smiled at his concern and pointed at the couch at the sleeping boy.

"Holy crap! That's Roy Harper!" shouted Billy.

Xavier frowned. "What's he doing here?"

"Same reason why were all here." said Amy over her shoulder as she walked away to the dance floor.

"Boos, you gotta meet Jonny." reminded Michael as he checked the time.

"Billy and Michael, you guys are with me," commanded Xavier. "Seemore, keep an eye out on Harper. Make sure he doesn't get in any more trouble."

"Sure thing boss." said Seemore as he walked off, finding a good spot to keep watch on Roy.

Xavier shook his head. He didn't care about Roy but he knew Roy was a friend of Kori's. That was the only reason why he ordered Seemore to keep watch on him. Xavier wondered why would Roy Harper be in a club like this. He shook his head, he didn't have time for this. He had to get to a meeting.

---

Roy yawned and stretched out his limbs. He didn't realize how late it was getting and figured he should be heading home. The last thing he needed was Ollie finding out about his late night trip. He stood up from the couch and he heard a voice from behind him.

"Going so soon?"

Roy turned his head and saw Amy. "Yeah."

Amy sighed and walked over to him. "So hun, tell me, will I be seeing you tomorrow night as well?"

"Sorry, but I can't," Roy said as they walked over to the back door. "Jade is coming back tomorrow."

"Jade...," Amy put a finger to her chin in thought. Her face brightened. "Oh, you mean daddy's little girl. That's why you where so happy before?"

Roy nodded.

"Well then I guess I'll see you when I see you," Amy said as she dug around in her purse. She handed him a small plastic bag. Roy looked at her and rose a brow. "It's heroin. For the road, since I'm guessing I won't see you for a couple of days."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, babe," Amy said with a small smirk. "You so owe me big time."

Roy grinned at her and walked out the club. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

----------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO BerryDrops, SaffireStarz, Stormy Midnight, toonfan820, RavenSis, QueenOfSalvation, xryosakufujix, RoseXxxXThorn, ToCoOLfOrU, Kool-Wolf, kay jolyn, milkshakelvr, Harry Potter Fan 1994, CERTiFiED02, Starsoffire, Agent of the Divine One, Pirategirl0, Ace.04 AND cookiesruletheworld FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS.**

**GREAT NEWS EVERYONE, THIS STORY PASSED OVER 100,000 WORDS! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. JADE COMES BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	37. Bright new dawn

The air port was full of people coming and going. Roy folded his hands and unfolded them, his eyes locked on the ground. He was nervous, that couldn't be denied. Him and Jade had made plans for him to pick her up, afterwards would be a surprise for her. Roy looked down at the small gift he had bought her, a bouquet of flowers ranging from roses to lilies and every thing in between. Thinking back on it now he thought maybe he should have gotten her a better gift.

A new purse. Jade was always into fashion.

Or perhaps a brand new I-pod.

Or maybe diamonds... Well, not diamonds, but something better than flowers.

The sent of the flowers drifted up to his nose and he suddenly had a change in heart. Jade didn't lavish in luxury and the only time she ever spoiled herself was when she went shopping, and even then she had boundaries. The flowers were a good gift, she would appreciate them.

Roy leaned back in his seat, wondering how long her plane would take to land. Was her plane even here yet? Roy couldn't help but feel bored now. His hands felt around his jacket until it landed on the stash Amy had given him last night. He let his hand fall to his side, he would need that later, during the night time.

Roy looked up as the doors opened and people poured out with relieved and tired faces. Roy could bet they were happy to be off the plane. Suddenly a teenage girl walked out and his heart stopped. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. Her hair was shorter and in layers but still reached above her waist. Her green eyes spotted him and she dropped her bags.

"Roy."

"Jade."

She didn't waist any time and ran to him. He repeated the gesture and made his way to her in a rush. She ran into his welcoming arms, her arms wrapping around his neck. Before a single word could be uttered between them Jade had closed the gap between them, locking them in a passionate kiss. His hands raked through her hair and landed on her waist, pulling her closer.

The kiss was like magic. All the stored up passion was finally being released between them. In short words, best kiss ever. It only got better when Jade licked his lips asking for entrance. Usually it was him to do this sort of thing but he was more then happy to comply. It was like a rediscovery and oh so amazing. Things were getting heated between the two and bystanders started to stand watch, covering the eyes of their young children. It was only when they pulled away for air that they noticed this.

"I can't tell you enough how happy I am to see you." Jade whispered to Roy as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I think I know the feeling," Roy smirked at her. "If I'd known I'd get a kiss like that I would send you on vacation more often."

"Please, I know you missed me." Jade said as she cupped his cheek.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "You have no idea."

---

Jade held on to Roy's hand the entire time of the car ride. A smile was glued on to both of their faces.

"So how was New Jersey?" Roy asked once they came to a stop light.

"It was great. My dad has this great apartment," Jade smirked. "I think he may have a crush on his next door neighbor."

"You didn't play match maker did you?"

"Hmm... that depends on your views of match making."

"I've missed you so much, Jade," Roy said as he gave her hand a squeeze. "You and your crazy personality."

"I've missed you too... and being a hopeless romantic does not mean I have a crazy personality."

They both laughed.

"So what did you do while I was away?"

Roy froze but recovered quickly. "Nothing much. I just kept myself preoccupied."

Jade nodded. "I can not wait to get home. I missed my own room and all my friends. I can't wait to see them."

Roy stopped the car and Jade peered out the window with a questioning look.

"Roy, this is your house. Why are we here?"

"You'll see," Roy said as he got out the car. He ran to the other side and opened the door for her and bowed his head like a gentleman would. "Me'lady."

Jade giggled and accepted his offered hand. "So, are you gonna tell me what this is?"

"Hmm, no. It's a surprise." Roy laughed and snuck up behind her, covering her eyes.

Jade laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't ruin your surprise."

She fake pouted and Roy lead her up to the front of the steps of his house. He opened the door for her, making sure his one hand covered both her eyes, and kicked the door close. From what Jade could tell everything was dark, not because of his hands covering her eyes but she always got this weird feeling when she was in a dark room. It was also quite, a little to quite. Just as Jade was about to question him he released her and her eyes fluttered open. The lights turned on.

"WELCOME BACK, JADE!"

Jade brought a hand to her mouth in shock. In the room was all of her friends as well as some of her fellow classmates. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons as well as a huge sign. There was a rush of teenagers that came forward to greet Jade at once. Jenn was the fastest and wrapped Jade in a hug.

"Jade, it's so good to see you again," Jenn said happily. "I'm so glad you're back."

"It's good to be back."

Next was Wally. He gave Jade a bear hug. "I've missed you, Jade," he smiled cheekily at her. "Now that you're here Jenn won't have to bother me so much."

"What was that?" Jenn asked, grabbing Wally by his ear.

"OW!... Nothing, I was only joking."

Jade laughed at the couple, thinking that they hadn't changed one bit. Alain came up next with a girl by his side. Jade wrapped him in a hug.

"It's great to see you, Jade," he said, pulling away. "I'm glad you're home."

Jade smiled at him. "I'm just happy to see all of you again," she peered over at the girl standing next to him. "Who's your friend, Alain?"

"Oh, this is -"

"Toni Monetti," said Toni as she shook Jade's hand. "It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your friends."

"Good things I hope," Jade passed a glance at Alain. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Alain felt like he could choke and his face turned a deep shade of red. "I don't! Toni is just a friend of mine."

"We meet during the field trip," explained Toni. "Jenn invited me to a snowball fight and of course us girls won."

"Oh yeah, I remembered Jenn telling me a little bit about that. Isn't that when Alain and Wally dressed up as -"

"Great seeing you, Jade! Come on, Toni, let's go get some soda."

Jade laughed as Alain pulled a protesting Toni away.

"I swear, I think those two are a couple." Roy whispered in Jade's ear.

Jade smiled to herself. She took a mental note to look into the new _'couple'_. Next to greet Jade was Kori.

"Jade, it is so good to see you." Kori said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Kori," Jade said, pulling away from their hug. "Jenn told me you joined the cheerleading team."

"Oh, yes. Jenn needed one more girl and she choose me to help temporarily."

Jade nodded. "Any plans of joining the squad as an official member?"

"Uh... I don't know. Why, are you asking me to join?"

"From what Jenn tells me you've got real talent. I would like it if you stayed on the team."

"Well -"

Before Kori could say any more, Kitten ran up to them, dragging Dick behind her.

"Hey, Jade, how you've been?" Kitten asked.

"Um... fine," Jade said, trying to look at Kori so they could continue their talk but Kitten blocker her view. She sighed. "Kori, I'll talk you later, ok."

Kori nodded and couldn't help the frown that came to her face when she saw the hand Dick had placed on Kitten's waist. She reluctantly walked away. Kitten smiled to herself and dragged Dick away seeing as her job was done. The cheerleading squad had been invited to the party as well so Kitten took Dick over to where Mandy and Cindy were chatting. Karen shook her head as she approached Jade.

"What was all that about?" questioned Jade, looking at Karen.

"I'll explain later," Karen said with a smile as she hugged Jade. "How was New Jersey? Any good shops?"

Jade smiled and laughed. "You know it."

---

The party continued and Jade found herself to be engrossed in conversation after conversation. She had spent all this time catching up with every one. Jade had learned everything ranging from the field trip to Dick's New Years Eve party. She didn't realize she had missed so much and was finally beginning to realize how much catching up she had to do, not only in her social life but in her school work as well. Her friends brushed off the idea of school work saying they would all chip in and help her out. Right now Jade was in a deep conversation with Jenn, Karen, Toni, Kori and Raven.

"Ok, so Dick and Kitten is a couple now?" Jade asked, surprised. She never, not in a million years, ever saw that coming.

The others nodded.

"How in the hell of it did that happen?"

"To be honest I'm not to sure myself." said Toni.

"Oh, you know what this calls for," Karen asked all the girls. They waited for her to answer the question. "A sleep over!"

"Yes, a sleep over is just what Jade needs to catch up." Jenn said.

"Oh no," Raven said, stepping back. "I am _not _having another sleep over with Karen."

"Aww, come on, Raven," Karen said with a fake pout. "I'll make sure to bring lollipops."

Kori and Karen laughed at their inside joke and Raven glared at them.

"Lollipops?" questioned the others.

"It's a long story." said Kori, trying to control her laughing.

"One that will never be told." threatened Raven.

"Only if you promise to come to the sleep over." Karen said with a smirk.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You are evil..."

Karen laughed and put a arm around Raven's shoulders. "Looks like Raven is in."

The girls agreed to the sleep over to be held at Kori's house and that it would tomorrow night. They stayed talking a little bit longer and Jade distangled herself from the group, suddenly becoming thirsty. She made her way through the small crowd, stopping here and there as a guest would occasionally greet her and tell her how happy they were that she back. Finally she made it to the long food table and picked up a can of soda. Two arms wrapped around her waist. A smile played on her lips as she instantly knew who it was.

"Hello, Roy."

"I must be losing my touch."

She put her can of soda down on the table and wiggled around in his arms so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms tightened around her waist, bringing her closer.

"You could never lose your touch." she said softly, kissing him on the lips and letting it linger.

He smirked at her. "What do you say we get out of here."

"And leave my own party."

"You'll get to spend the day with me. Besides... I kind of made us plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"You'll have to come with me to find out."

Jade sighed. "What about our friends?"

"I'll get rid of them."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Seeing is believing."

"You'll do more then see me." Roy said with a wink.

Jade playfully slapped his arm. She had missed his dirty humor. Roy gave her one last kiss before turning away. Her eyes watched him as he made his way through the crowd and jumped on a empty table.

"Can I have your attention please," Roy called out to the crowd. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I would just liked to thank every one for showing up. It really means a lot to Jade, my girlfriend Jade. Wave to the people sweetheart!"

Jade laughed at his antics and meekly waved her hand as people in the room turned to look at her. They couldn't help but to chuckle as well. They turned back to look at Roy.

"Ok, where was I... Oh, I remember now. Jade is very thankful for all of your support and so am I, but I speak for myself and my girlfriend when I say get out!"

There was a silence in the crowd besides the few muttered comments. Jade slapped a hand to her forehead. She prayed that he would just shut up and get off the table. Roy however continued.

"We are all happy that Jade is back but I need some much needed alone time with my girlfriend. So goodbye and get out!"

Roy jumped off the table and rushed to Jade's side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Every one was in silence, eyes wide. Gar was the first to speak.

"Dudes, did that just happen?"

Mean while, Roy pulled Jade to his car. He let go of her hand and the two burst out laughing. Jade punched his arm.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"It was worth it, trust me."

He opened up the car door for her and she climbed in. He shut the door and ran over to his side, getting in the car. Roy started it up and pulled out the drive-way.

"Where are we going?"

Roy grinned at her. "Some place you'll enjoy."

---

Roy had ordered her to keep her eyes closed the entire car ride, much to Jade's annoyance. She wanted so badly to open her eyes and see where they were going. Maybe she could...

"Close 'em."

Jade huffed and closed her eyes. What ever 'this' was Roy wanted to keep it a secret. A smile came across her face. It felt so good to have Roy by her side, to be near him again. She had missed his presence the entire time she was in New Jersey. Although she had enjoyed her time away it was torture not being with him. Maybe next time Roy could come visit with her.

"We're here."

Jade opened her eyes and gasped. Roy had brought them to The Ivy. It was simple restaurant but it held a much greater meaning to the both of them. This is the very place they had their first date.

"Roy... you are so amazing," Jade said as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. "It looks like some of my hopeless romantic personality has rubbed off on you."

Roy laughed.

"Well I hope you're hungry," Roy said as he got out the car and opened her door. "'Cos I'm starved."

Jade smiled at him and they walked inside. They walked inside and Jade felt a little bit out of place. Scratch that, she felt _very _out of place. The restaurant was filled with people dressed in suits and fancy gowns while she wore a short sleeve shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans. She passed a glance at Roy who was also in jeans, a red shirt and his jacket. Jade tugged at his arm.

"Roy, as happy as I am that you would do something like this...," she sighed. "Look at us, we're underdressed."

"So."

"So... we're underdressed!"

"I think you look great right now."

Jade smiled at him, she then noticed the smirk on his face. "Wait a minute... you're just saying that!"

"No I'm not. I really do mean it, you look great."

"So then why did you smirk?"

"Because I got you to agree. Just relax, you look great."

Roy put his hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the host. The host rose a brow at the two teenagers but held his tongue.

"Name?"

"Roy Harper, table for two."

The host face brightened immediately. "Oh yes, Mr. Harper. Right this way."

Roy smirked and grabbed Jade's hand as a waiter lead them to their table. Jade gasped in delight. The table was the same table they had sat at when they first came here. The waiter pulled out a small note pad and pen.

"What is it that would like to order?"

"A chicken for me and a lasagna for my beautiful girlfriend."

"Very good sur." the waiter said with a nod and walked away.

Jade turned to Roy. "You remembered."

He smiled at her. "Of course I did. It was out first sate. I could never forget any thing from that night."

A little while later the waiter appeared with their meals.

"This looks delicious." Jade said as she grabbed her fork.

"Well dig in cause I have some more surprises for you."

---

Roy smiled to himself as he watched Jade. Judging by the wide smile on her face she was enjoying herself. After they were done eating Roy had taken them to the carnival. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until today. He missed her laugh and the way she always put a smile on his face.

"Come on, Roy." Jade said cheerfully, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Roy followed her and held her hand tighter. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. She let go of his hand and ran to a near by game.

"Roy, look!" Jade said as she pointed at one of the game prizes.

Roy raised a brow. "It's a stuff animal."

"Not just any stuff animal. Hello Kitty," Jade pulled at his arm and jumped up and down much like a hyper child would. "Win it for me please!"

Roy sighed with a playful glint in his eyes. "How come I can never say no to you?"

Jade smiled at him. "I don't know, but I hope you never find out."

He smirked at her and put a few dollars on the table. The man stationed at the table took it and handed him three baseballs.

---

Jade squeezed the fluffy Hello Kitty stuff animal that Roy had won her at the carnival. Roy smiled at her, although he would never understand her obsession with the cat he was glad that he was able to make her happy. They got in the car and Roy took off.

"So, where are you taking me now?" Jade asked, hoping he would tell her this time.

It was getting late so there wasn't much places they could go now.

"I'm taking us to a nice relaxing movie."

"A movie?"

Roy nodded. "Any movie of your choice. Even if it's a chick flick."

"Really?"

"Really."

Jade squealed in delight.

Once they got to the movie theater Jade had chosen the most girlish movie playing at the time. Roy groaned but held true to his promise and sat through the whole movie. Jade looked at his face and couldn't help but to laugh. His expression was one of complete boredom. Once the movie was over they walked out and Jade grinned at him.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Never again..."

Jade rolled her eyes and they walked up to the door only to see it was raining outside.

"What the hell," said Roy. "I didn't hear anything about it raining today."

"Great, now I'm gonna get all wet." Jade said with a sarcastic voice."

"Ok, um... you stay here and I'll go get the car."

"I'm still gonna get wet, Roy." Jade said with a frown.

"Here," he said, giving her his jacket. "I'll bring the car around and you can use this to cover yourself."

"You sure?" Jade asked, holding his jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be quick."

"Ok then," Jade kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Roy."

Roy smiled at her before walking out the door and running to go get his car. Jade smiled to herself, she had the sweetest boyfriend in the world. She put his jacket on and put her hands in his front pockets while she waited. She frowned when she felt something inside his pocket. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled out what ever it was that was in his pocket. Her eyes widened in shock. In her hand was drugs.

Her mind was in an assortment of mixed up thoughts. Why did Roy have drugs in his pocket? What was he doing with this? When did this even happen? There was so many questions she asked herself. She didn't know what to do... all she wanted was to het this, what ever this was, out of her sight. Jade put the drug back in the pocket she found it in and wrapped her arms around herself. A look of disbelief and confusion was on her face.

A car horn beeped from outside and Jade looked up to see it was Roy's car. She moved his jacket up so that it covered her head and ran outside. She opened the door and climbed in the car, quickly removing his jacket and giving it to him. Once she was buckled up Roy drove off. They came to a red light and Roy stopped the car, running a hand through his wet hair.

He looked over at Jade and smiled at her. "Did you have good time today?"

Jade looked at him and nodded her head. "Oh yeah... it was great."

---------------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Kool-Wolf, BerryDrops, Harry Potter Fan 1994, xryosakufujix, ToCoOLfOrU, jerseygrl90, Stormy Midnight, cookiesruletheworld, Pirategirl0, OnTheRun, jumpstarter, chaylorfan, The First Angel, paintupurple, CERTiFiED02, toonfan820, SaffireStarz, Ace.04, I Laugh at ur Pain, milkshakelvr, xXJBAlwaysXx, TerraBB4Eva AND dolphinluver21 FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I HOPED EVERY ONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	38. Let me go

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Jade moaned and lifted her head off her pillow, her alarm clock was beeping like crazy. She threw her hand on top of it and pushed the button, making it stop it's infernal noise. Jade cuddled up more into her bed sheets and looked out the window. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day outside but she felt completely miserable.

She just couldn't understand it. Everything had been going just fine yesterday. She talked and laughed with her friends and had a wonderful day with Roy. Then she discovered the drugs in Roy's pocket. Jade wasn't stupid, she knew it was drugs, what kind she didn't know. When she first began high school the teachers and guest speakers had dumped tons of pamphlet's on all the students, warning them not to do drugs and alcohol.

Jade looked at her clock. It read 10:23 a.m. She hadn't realized that she slept in. With a groan she threw her bed sheets off and sat up in bed. Maybe some food will help calm her down. Jade walked downstairs and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Jade, you're up. I made breakfast though it's kind of cold now."

Jade noticed the small stack of pancakes on the kitchen table. Jade shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care that her food was cold, that was the least of her worries. Jade's mom went over to the table and picked up her bag, she then leaned in and gave her daughter a small kiss on top of her head.

"I'm glad to have you back home, Jade," she said, walking towards the door. "Remember to lock up before you leave."

"I will!" Jade yelled before she heard the door close.

Jade picked at her food before finally taking a bite. She wasn't so hungry any more, but not because of the cold food. Her thoughts refused to let her have some peace of mind. All she could think about was Roy and those drugs in his pocket. Jade sighed and pushed the plate pancakes away. She thought she knew Roy. Her Roy would never do something like that.

"Maybe..." Jade whispered to herself, deep in thought.

Maybe he wasn't doing drugs. Just because there was drugs in his pocket didn't exactly mean he was doing them or that they were even his. Jade bit her lip, although that sounded like a possibility the chances of that being true was less then likely. If it wasn't his then why did he have them in his pocket. And if he wasn't doing them then why would he have them. She shook her head.

"None of this makes sense."

She was startled when she heard the phone ringing. Jade wasn't in the mood for talking right now but it could be important so she decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Jade, sweety. I'm in my car. Do you want me to come pick you up?"_

Crap, it was Roy. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Um... you know, I don't think that's such a good idea."

_"Why not? I was hoping we could spend some time together before you went over to that sleep over thing."_

"I'm sorry but...," Jade paused to think of a good excuse. "But my mom wants some mother, daughter time. She really missed me while I was away."

_"Doesn't your mom work today?"_

Double crap.

"Uh... technically she does but she took the day off."

_"Oh... so I guess I'll talk with you later."_

"Yeah, the sounds good," Jade said quickly, wanting nothing more then to just end the conversation. "Well, would you look at the time. I gotta go, my mom is calling."

_"Alright. I love you."_

Jade felt a pain in her heart once he said those words. That was her Roy. And if that was her Roy then that meant he was the one with the drugs in his pocket. "I love you too."

They said their goodbyes and Jade hung up the phone. She leaned against the wall and slide down to a sitting position on the floor. One question was on her mind; What happened to her boyfriend?

---

Night time finally came and the sleep over began. The small group of friends had Kori's entire house to themselves. Kori's parents were still away on business and Komi was spending the night at Donna's house. The girls were getting ready in their pajamas and were setting up the living room. The floor had been cleared to make room for all of them and they were bringing in all the goodies, aka: junk food.

The door bell rang and Kori jumped up from her position in the living room to go answer the door. Outside was the pizza guy, a teenage boy to be exact. Hearts flew in his eyes as he stared at the beauty before him. Seeing Kori in a purple tank top, yellow shorts and fuzzy white slippers was the cherry on top of the boy's day.

"Hey guys, pizza's here!" called out Kori as she took the pizza boxes from the boy and handed them to Toni who was smirking at the scene.

Kori reached inside her coat which was hanging on the coat rack by the door and took out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?"

The boy shook his head and focused on his job. "Uh... $32.50."

Kori pulled out two twenty dollar bills. "Keep the change."

"Thanks..." the boy said, still with a dreamy expression on his face.

"You're welcome." Kori smiled at the boy and closed the door.

Toni burst into laughter. "Bloody hell, he was drooling over you!"

"He was not." Kori said as she took half the pizza boxes.

"Take away the pizza uniform and you may just have a hot guy," Toni said with a smirk. "You sure you don't wanna go and get his number?"

"Trust me when I say I'm not interested."

Toni and Kori walked into the living room to find Karen and Raven with a stack of movies in front of them.

"You guys pick a movie yet?" Kori asked, setting down the pizza on the small table which was moved to the side and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No," said Karen, glancing over at her friends. "We can't decide."

"I refuse to watch the Titanic." Raven said dryly.

"It's a good movie." Karen hissed.

"Where did Jenn and Jade go?" asked Toni as she took a spot on the floor.

"Their in the kitchen getting the soda." answered Raven.

Inside the kitchen Jade and Jenn were indeed getting the soda as well as a few more snacks. Once everything was out and on top of the table Jenn picked up a handful of the supplies and was ready to go back in the living room but Jade stopped her.

"Jenn, can I ask you something?" Jade asked before she could leave.

Jenn stopped and put the things back on top of the table. "Sure. What is it?"

"When I was away, how was Roy?"

"Roy," asked Jenn. Jade nodded. "Well, for awhile he was really depressed."

Jade instantly felt guilty.

"But things got better once we went back to school. Although he did flip out on Wally."

"He did?" Jade asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, they worked things out and not that you're here things will hopefully go back to normal."

Jenn picked up the stuff and walked out the kitchen. Jade however stood inside, deep in thought. The evidence was starting to pile up and even though she didn't want to believe it, there was a good chance Roy was doing drugs.

"Jade, hurry up!" called Karen.

Jade pulled herself away from her thoughts. She would enjoy herself now and when the time was right she would confront Roy.

Jade picked up the rest on the supplies. "Coming!"

---

After watching a couple of movies the girls settled down in the living room for a little girl talk and relaxation. Jade had learned all the stories by know. She knew all about the field trip and how Alain and Wally dressed up as girls. They also told her about Dick's New Years Eve party. Then there was the story about Kori's first cheerleading game.

"Kori, did you give any thought to the question I asked you yesterday?" Jade asked as she grabbed the bag of gummy bears.

"Oh... to be honest, no." Kori said as she dug her spoon into her ice cream.

"What question would that be?" Toni asked as she closed up her red nail polish.

"I want Kori to be apart of the cheerleading team," Jade said. "As an official member."

"That's great," said Jenn happily. "What do you say, Kori?"

Kori bit her lip. "I don't know..."

"Wait a second, Kori," cut in Karen. "This would be perfect for you and the... you know what."

Raven looked up from her book. "Karen's right, Kori. What better way to get his attention and piss her off. If you join the team it can be a real opportunity."

"Hold up," Toni cut in, glancing at the three girls. "What are you talking about?"

Karen, Kori and Raven looked up, suddenly remembering that there was other people in the room.

"It's nothing." Raven said dryly.

"Oh no you don't," Jenn said, pointing at them. "You guys are hiding something. Why else would you be speaking in code."

All the girls raised a brow at Jenn.

"Sorry, Wally is rubbing off on me."

"Can't we just drop this?" Karen asked.

Toni, Jade and Jenn held their ground, by the look on their faces they weren't going to let this go. Raven and Karen looked at Kori. Kori sighed. Time to the story.

"During Dick's New Years Eve party we... kissed."

There was a startled gasp and a delightful squeal.

"I know you two liked each other!"

"This is great."

"Congratulations, Kori."

"Hold your thanks," muttered Raven. "This is when the happily ever after burst into flames."

Kori continued. "Me and Dick had made plans to meet each other and when I went to do see him... he was kissing Kitten."

"Asshole!"

"How could he do that?!"

"Next time I see him I'll rip his head off."

"Guys." Karen gestured for them to be quite.

"I tried to get over Dick by going on a date with Xavier."

"Shut up." Raven said quickly before the others could open their mouths.

Kori was beginning to feel uncomfortable and decided to end the story quick. "Long story short, I'm in love with Dick and he's with Kitten. and now I have to do what ever it takes to win him back."

"AWW!" Jenn, Jade and Toni said in union.

"It's like a soap opera." Jade said.

"That's what I said." Karen said, smiling proudly.

That wasn't the reaction Kori was suspecting but hey, you take what you can get.

The stories continued and the sleep over was a complete success. Some secrets were spilled and there was some embarrassing moments thanks to truth or dare. It got later and later as the night progressed and the girls eventually fell asleep in the living room, their sleeping bags covering the floor. Every one seemed to be asleep, every one but Kori. She as tired but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was confused as she stared up at the ceiling. She turned over and reached a hand out to Raven, gently shaking her.

"Raven? Raven?" Kori made sure her voice was at a whisper.

Raven pulled at her pillow tighter. "Not now Gar..."

Kori blinked and giggled softly, wondering just what kind of dream her friend was having.

She shook Raven again. "Raven? Wake up please."

Raven's eyes blinked open and she rubbed her eyes. "What is it, Kori? I was having a good dream."

Kori held down a giggle. "What about?"

"Well, everyone was there and I... uh... kind of ruled the school," Raven turned red. "And Gar was my servant."

It took every ounce of Kori's strength to not laugh out load.

Raven cleared her throat. "So, um... why did you wake me up? I'm assuming it wasn't to talk about my dream."

"I'm having second thoughts," Kori whispered. "About this whole thing."

Raven raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Maybe Dick is better off with Kitten. He seems happy with her, who am I to ruin that for him."

Raven suppressed a sigh. "Kori, I will support you with what ever decision you make but could you really live with yourself if you just let him go like that. If you love him like you say you do then prove it and fight for him."

Kori nodded and turned around so she was resting on her back. She clutched on to the star pendent Dick had given her.

---

It was Saturday and Jade was home alone. Her mother was at work. The house was quiet and the living room clock seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second. Jade gulped knowing that Roy would be here any minute. He had called and told her to get dressed so they could go out together. Jade looked at the clock, it was almost six.

She ran her fingers through her hair and noticed that her knees was shaking. Jade was beyond nervous. When she came home this morning she had a lot of time to think about the situation between her and Roy. She decided she had to confront him, there was no other choice. Jade cared about Roy more then anything and she had to know the truth.

The door bell rang and Jade looked up. It was the moment of truth. She stood up from the sofa and brushed off the imaginary lint from her jeans. When she opened the front door Roy was on the other side.

"There's my girl," Roy said with a wide smile as he leaned in for a kiss. Jade turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. Roy pulled away and shrugged off her sudden action. "You ready to go? The movie is gonna start soon."

"Roy, we need to talk," Jade said softly but firm. "Come inside."

Roy grinned at her. "Oh, you made plans for us. Jade, you naughty girl."

He looked at her, expecting to see a smile on her face or a laugh escape her lips due to his joke but she just closed the door and went inside the living room. He followed her, something in his gut told him that something was wrong with her. Jade was never this quite unless there was something bothering her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Roy asked, stepping closer to her and opening his arms to invite her in a hug.

Jade stepped away from him and rose a brow.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Jade took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Roy said softly.

Jade bit her lip and looked up at him. "Do you remember when we were first going out and how we used to say that we would _always _be honest with each other?"

Roy nodded.

"I'm about to ask you something... and I need you to be completely honest with me."

Roy nodded again. "Come on, Jade, what is it?"

There was a silence before Jade spoke again.

"Are you doing drugs?"

Roy's eyes widened as he looked at her. His blue eyes clashed with her green one's. He looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's true, isn't it? You're doing drugs." Jade's voice was beginning to crack with hurt and disappointment.

Roy turned his back to her. He couldn't lie to her, it was one of his weaknesses in their relationship. "Who told you?"

Jade crossed her arms. "No one. I found the drugs in your pocket, that's how I found out."

Roy leaned against the wall, cursing himself. He was having so much fun with Jade he had forgotten all about the drugs in his jacket. It was his own fault that she found out.

Jade sat down on the sofa. A part of her was clinging to the hope that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't true. She had hoped that Roy wasn't doing drugs, that it was all just a misunderstanding. But it wasn't a misunderstanding. It was true, Roy was doing drugs.

Jade looked at him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous drugs are, Roy?"

"I know." Roy muttered.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing drugs?!"

He looked at her, surprised at her outburst. He looked away. "You don't understand."

"I don't understand because you're not telling me." Jade said as she stood up from the couch, stepping a little bit closer to him.

"...I was depressed."

"You were depressed," Jade said quietly with a hint of anger in her voice. "You were depressed so you turned to drugs? You could have gone to your friends, talked to some one, talk to me... but you choose to deal with your problems by taking drugs. Do you have any idea how stupid that is!"

"You're not one to judge," Roy snapped, glaring at her. "Part of this is your fault."

Jade looked at him, her mouth agape. Anger flashed in her eyes and she pointed a finger at him, stepping closer. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare try to put the blame on me!"

"Well if you would have never left then maybe things would be different!"

"That is not fair. I was visiting my father! You knew how important that was to me," Jade shouted. "I was willing to stay, you were the one who told me to go."

"Yeah, I told you to go," Roy said bitterly. "And while you were having the time of your life I was completely miserable."

Hurt splashed across Jade's face and she turned her back to him. Roy sighed and walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry... It's just," he paused. "You're making this into something big when it doesn't have to be."

Jade didn't respond.

"Listen, I've been doing... heroin. But's it not a big deal."

Jade wiggled her arms free from his grasp and turned to look at him. "It is a big deal, Roy."

Roy shook his head and walked away. Jade heard his footsteps and saw that he was heading for the door. She followed him.

"Where are you going?"

Roy opened the door and walked out. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Roy. Roy!"

Her calls went unheard as he opened the door to his car and got in. He started up the car and drove away. Jade watched his car drive away until it was no longer in sight. She went back inside and closed the door, leaning against it. The tears fell from her eyes.

---

Amy sat at the bar in the club Linger. Today she wore black dress pants with a matching black vest. She had on a white collar shirt with black boots. Her hair was in a pony tail and she twirled the olive in her drink, a bored expression on her face. Some one took the seat next to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you, of all people, became bored."

A smirk played on Amy's lips as she looked to her left. "Where's your crew of idiots?"

"I let them have a day off."

"Is that wise, Xavier?" Amy asked in concern.

"You sound worried."

Amy huffed and took a sip of her drink. "How's business?"

"Good."

"Is that all you're gonna tell me?"

"Yup."

They sat in silence.

"How have you been, Amy?" Xavier asked, as he spared a glance at her.

"I've been good," Amy said as she pushed her empty glass away. "Who's Kori?"

Xavier rose a brow. "How'd you find out about her?"

"I asked around, found out a few things. I heard she's a girl you're friends with," Amy smirked. "So, is she a friend or is she more?"

"Just a friend."

"Sounds like more."

"She doesn't want more."

"But you do."

Xavier looked at her and she laughed at him.

"I know these things. Now tell, what's she like?"

Xavier blushed a little but quickly composed himself. "She's... nice."

"Good girl, huh," Amy said with a serious voice and Xavier knew he was in for it. "What's wrong with you?"

Xavier grumbled. "Nothing, just drop it."

"No, I will not drop it," Amy took his chin and turned his face to her. "Xavier, you're the good guy trapped in the bad world. you can't let some good girl in your life."

"My life is none of your business."

Amy glared at him. "You an me have seen all the dangers, we live in this world where you have to watch your back constantly. this Kori girl may be your friend now but what will happen when she learns of your true lifestyle? Do you really think she'll still be your friend then?"

Xavier said nothing and Amy sighed.

"I hear you're leaving town soon."

Amy nodded.

"Were you gonna tell me this time."

"What, and ruin the surprise," Amy joked. Xavier reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Amy. She took it and rose a brow. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Amy did as she was told and opened it. She frowned. "I don't want your money."

"Don't argue with me," Xavier said sternly. "When you get home I'll send you more."

"Why?"

"I take care of those close to me."

"Even Kori?"

Xavier didn't answer. Amy laughed and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it up and took a puff.

"That stuff is gonna kill you."

"Most fun things in life will."

Xavier held his ground and Amy groaned. She pulled a near by ash tray on the table to her and put the cigarette out.

Amy turned to him. "Happy?"

"Very."

Amy stuck her tongue out and Xavier rolled his eyes at her child like behavior. That's when Xavier spotted Roy enter the club.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Amy asked in concern.

"Harper. He's a friend of Kori's. He can't see me here. Think you can distract him."

Amy nodded and slipped out of her seat. She walked up to Roy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey handsome," Amy said with a smile. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend."

Roy turned to face her. Amy grimaced at the look on his face.

"What happened?"

"Me and Jade got in a fight."

"C'mon. Tell me all about it." Amy said as she pushed him towards the red couches. She looked back at Xavier and winked. Xavier nodded and slipped out the door.

Amy and Roy sat on the couch and he buried his head in his hands. Amy waited until he was ready to talk.

"Jade found heroin in my pocket."

Amy winced. "I take it she wasn't happy."

Roy nodded his head. "She just doesn't understand. Sometimes I think you're the only one who understands me."

"Honey, I don't even understand myself half the time. But...," Amy pulled out a needle from her bag. "Wanna take your mind off it?"

---

Jade sat on her bed, her hands folded in front of her. Once she had stopped crying she had managed to walk herself back to her bedroom. She couldn't believe the events that transpired between her and Roy. They never fought, not like that. When they first got together they were like the dream couple. It was always romance and happiness between them. She didn't realize that when they became sophomores that things would change like this. Maybe it was time to just move on.

"No."

She shook those thoughts away. If Kori could fight for Dick then she could fight Roy. He was special to her and she still loved him. Jade took out her cell phone and dialed Roy's cell phone number. She had to talk to him. There was a click on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

Jade blinked. "Roy?"

_"Sorry, this isn't Roy. Who may I ask is calling?"_

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I'm Jade, his girlfriend. Where's Roy?"

_"Oh, you're the famous Jade."_

"Who is this?!"

_"A friend of Roy's."_

Jade growled. "Put Roy on the phone. Now!"

_"Those aren't the magic words... and besides, Roy's a little tired right now. He always gets tired after one of our sessions."_

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you better _pray _that I don't find you because if I do I'll make you regret the day you ever pissed me off. Now tell me where Roy is!"

_"Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure to take good care of boyfriend."_ There was a click as the person on the other line hung up the phone. On the other side Amy smirked and reclaimed her seat by the sleeping Roy.

Jade blinked. She gripped her phone and threw it at the wall. "Stupid bitch!"

The phone collided with the wall and Jade ran her fingers through her hair. She sat on her bed and blinked back tears.

----------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO dolphinluver21, BerryDrops, OnTheRun, ToCoOLfOrU, Ace.04, Pirategirl0, I Laugh at ur Pain, TerraBB4Eva, jerseygrl90, Kool-Wolf, Starsoffire, SaffireStarz, Agent of the Divine One, jumpstarter, toonfan820, cookiesruletheworld, The First Angel, paintupurple, milkshakelvr AND T.T.rox FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Starsoffire FOR BEING THE 600 REVIEWER! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! DUDES! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU ALL, THIS STORY WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU GUYS, THANK YOU!**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**DRAMARAMA!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	39. Carpal tunnel of love

It was Sunday and five friends had decided to spend the day together. It was a beautiful morning and Jenn, Wally, Alain, Jade and Roy all sat in a booth in a small diner for breakfast. The waiter came by and took everyone's orders and the group was left in silence. There was a lot of tension, Jenn could tell. Jenn wasn't blind and saw the glare Jade was sending Roy from across the table.

When they first came into the small breakfast house and picked a table, Jade had purposely took the seat by Jenn so she wouldn't have to sit by Roy. She was furious with him and when they had the chance she needed to talk with him privately.

The waiter came by with their meals and placed them on the table. A grin came to Wally's face and he rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. He grabbed his fork and stabbed at his pancakes, taking a huge bite. He let the taste linger in his mouth before smiling broadly.

"_Mmm_, now this is pancakes!" Wally continued to dig in his plate, savoring each bite.

Jenn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, wondering how he could be so oblivious to the tension. Alain was fully aware of the tension and attempted to lighten the mood. He cleared his throat.

"So after breakfast you guys wanna hit the mall?"

"Oh, I'm in," Wally said quickly, finally pulling his attention away from his food. "I hear they brought in new arcade games."

Alain nodded and turned to Roy. "What about you, Roy, you wanna go?"

"I'm not sure. I was gonna make other plans." replied Roy.

Jade scowled at him. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep you from your plans, Roy."

Roy narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what, I'll go."

"Well I'm in. I heard they have...," Jenn trailed off, looking at Wally. She slapped his head. "Don't do that."

"Ow," whined Wally as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"For licking your plate. You're not a dog."

"But I'm still hungry."

"I don't care, you're in public and that's embarrassing."

"Alright... _mom_."

Jenn ignored his comment. "So you're coming too, Jade?"

Jade picked at her omelet and put her fork down. "If it's ok with Roy. I mean, I wouldn't want him getting mad at me or anything."

"It's a free country," Roy bit back. "You can do what ever you want."

Jade glared at him and he glared back.

Every one calmed down a bit after agreeing to go to the mall and both Roy and Jade managed to enjoy their food, even though they would look at each other with veiled eyes. Roy was upset with Jade for not being understanding and it was clear that Jade was mad at him.

Finally they finished their meals and payed for their food. The boys all went outside but Jenn pulled Jade to the side. When the boys questioned her sudden action she replied that it was 'girl stuff' and the boys backed away. Jenn pulled Jade into the bathroom inside the diner and faced her.

"Ok, what's going on with you and Roy?"

Jade crossed her arms. "Nothing."

Jenn crossed her arms as well. "I'm not blind, Jade. I saw the look in your eyes. It was almost like as if you wanted to beat the shit out of Roy. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Me and Roy got in a fight."

"What? Why?" Jenn was surprised. Jade and Roy never got into fights and when they did it never lasted long.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just... I just need to talk to Roy."

Jenn nodded in understanding.

---

As the sun shined through the window Dick turned in his sleep. It was still early, at least to him any ways, and he really wanted to stay in bed but the knocking at his door refused him that luxury. Finally, after about five minutes, Dick gave up and tossed off his sheets, glaring at the door.

"What?!"

The door opened and in stepped Alfred. "Forgive me, Master Dick, for waking you."

Dick's face immediately softened. "Sorry, Alfred. I just get cranky when I'm woken up from a good sleep."

Alfred chuckled. "The reason why I woke you is because Miss Anders is waiting downstairs for you."

Dick's face immediately brightened. "Kori's here? Why didn't you say so sooner."

Dick hopped out of bed but Alfred stepped in front of him before he could walk out the door.

"Might I suggest that you get ready first."

Dick looked down at his attire which only consisted of his pajama pants. His face turned red. "That sounds like a good idea. Tell Kori that I will be down soon."

"Very well." Alfred turned and headed out the door.

Dick rushed to his dresser and pulled out a black shirt and blue jeans. Once he put them on he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror and after he gave himself the 'ok' he headed downstairs. When he arrived downstairs Dick found Kori waiting in the living room. She was dressed in an off the shoulder top and sky blue jeans. When Kori saw Dick she smiled at him and stood up from her seat.

"Hey," Kori said softly, giving him a light hug. "About time you got up."

Dick chuckled at her comment. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, best friend, I feel like we haven't been spending enough time together so I planned for us two to have a picnic," Kori smiled at him. "So, what do you say?"

"Did you make the food?"

"I'll let you know I've been practicing my cooking skills and...," Kori trailed off and gave a defeated sigh. "No, I didn't make the food... Raven did."

"Well in that case when do we leave?"

---

As soon as Jenn, Jade, Roy, Wally and Alain entered the mall they separated into two groups. Jenn pulled Alain and Wally away, hoping to give Jade and Roy some alone time. They headed off to the arcade while Jade and Roy went in the opposite direction. The two of them walked in silence until they came across an empty food court. They sat down, looking in opposite directions, neither of them really wanting to look at the other. It wasn't until Jade spotted a happy couple walk by that she finally found her voice and started to speak.

"Are you cheating on me?"

The question was blunt and strait to the point with fury leaking from it's ends.

Roy was taken back by the question and looked at her in disbelief, wondering where a question like that would come from.

"No, never. What would make you think that?"

Jade laughed bitterly and found the strength to look at him. "I don't know. Maybe it was because some bitch answered your phone when I called you."

Roy seemed confused. He didn't recall Jade calling him at all. "What are you talking about?"

"I called your cell last night, after our fight. I was hoping to talk to you but instead some girl answered the phone."

"Amy..." Roy muttered under his breath but Jade heard him loud and clear.

"So she has a name." Jade bit her lip, holding back the numerous curse words that wanted to leave her lips.

"Amy is just a friend." Roy said, looking up at her.

"If she's just a friend then why did she answer your phone talking about your _sessions_, what ever that is."

"I fell asleep after our session," Roy said quietly. "That's what she calls our meetings. It's when she injects... heroin... in my arm."

"So she's your partner in crime... that makes things so much better." Jade said sarcastically and stood up from her seat, walking away.

Roy quickly stood up as well and followed. He easily caught up to Jade and spun her around to face him. He could see the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Listen... I know it's hard for you to trust me right now since I'm doing drugs and all... but you have to believe me when I say I never cheated on you."

Jade looked in his eyes, trying to find any trace that he was lying to her. She found none. She sighed and looked away, it hurt so much but she still wanted to be with him. But she just didn't know if she could accept him like this. Jade wanted to fight for him, she truly did, but he wasn't making it easy for her.

"Jade... say something, anything."

"I don't understand. Are those drugs really worth it?"

"Huh?"

"What makes you keep going back?"

"Well... I don't know... When I take it I get this amazing feeling, like I'm free and suddenly there's no more pain. I feel alive."

Jade felt pity for him.

"Is it worth it, Roy," she asked again. "Are you really going to keep doing this?"

"Jade, you don't understand. I can't stop... I need it."

"You may feel like you need it, but by doing this you're destroying everything we have." her voice began to break and a few tears fell.

"Jade... please don't make me choose."

"You shouldn't have to choose! I'm your girlfriend. I'm the one that loves you."

Roy looked away. "I'm not going to give this up."

Jade's eyes widened in shock. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at him. "You may not be willing to fight for us but I am. I am _not _giving up on you, or us."

"I don't want us to end," Roy said facing her. "That's not what I'm saying. but I'm not going to quit either."

Jade scowled at him. "Come on, the others are probably waiting."

Roy stopped her before she could walk off. When she turned to look at him he looked away, his eyes suddenly fixed on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell the others about me, about what I've been doing?"

Jade's mind pondered the question. After awhile she finally spoke.

"I don't think they are ready to know the truth just yet... but they will find out sooner or later."

Roy gulped. "You're gonna tell them?"

Jade looked away. "I don't know."

Roy gave a small nod and walked ahead with Jade following slowly behind.

---

Kori had brought Dick to the park for their picnic and they found a nice open space to eat. Kori had done all the work setting up, much to Dick's dislike. She made sure the blanket was big enough to hold the both of them as well as the food. She also picked a spot under a large tree so they would have some shade. Once everything was set they both sat down to a quite lunch. Kori would occasionally glance over in Dick's direction and smile at him. A smile he would return. She turned back to her food and took a bite.

Kori hadn't suggested to go on a picnic with Dick so she could use this in her plan to win Dick back from Kitten. She really just wanted to spend some time with him. It seemed like a good opportunity for them to be... well... them. no hidden agenda's, no meddling friends and no (overly annoying) girlfriend. It was just Dick and Kori.

"This is good," Dick said. "Raven should be a chief or something."

Kori giggled. "I can see it now. Raven with chief hat."

"She'll be like Simon Cowell in the kitchen."

They both laughed at this.

After all the food was done they just sat there talking. The conversation was nothing important. They just retold memory's and joked a lot. After awhile they packed up and were ready to leave. As they walked down the path Kori squealed and pulled on Dick's arm, pointing in a certain direction. Kori was pointing towards the play ground, more specifically, the swing set.

"Please, Dick." Kori begged, putting on 'the face'.

Dick melted and Kori pulled him along to the swing set. She put the basket to the side. Kori grabbed a swing and hopped on. She looked at Dick expectantly. All he did was stand there, hands in his pockets.

"Well...," Kori frowned. "Are you coming or not?"

Dick looked around, the place was empty. It wouldn't hurt him to just go on the swings for a little while. He sighed and took the seat next to Kori. Kori smiled at him and kicked her feet, pushing her swing. She giggled and laughed at Dick.

"Come on, Dick! What are you, scared?"

Dick grumbled and kicked his feet, making his swing move. To his surprise he was actually having fun. Kori could have sworn she heard him let out a 'woo'. They went higher and higher into the air and eventually slowed it down until the swings were no longer moving. Kori smiled at Dick.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah! I haven't been on a swing since..." he stopped and trailed off. Kori instantly knew why.

She looked away, suddenly feeling guilty. "Their anniversary is coming up soon. You haven't mentioned it so far."

"Not exactly a conversation starter." Dick said bitterly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Kori gave a short nod. Silence passed between them.

"You'll go with me right? When I go visit their..." Dick trailed off, not wanting to say the last word.

"Of course," Kori said with out a second thought. He didn't even have to ask. She looked around and spotted a ice cream man. "I'll be right back."

Dick looked up, surprised. "Ok."

Kori took off and Dick didn't bother to look in which direction she went. His mind was on other things. He took this time to calm himself down. Dick was enjoying his time with Kori but at the mention of his parents anniversary he went into a shell. It was alright though for he wouldn't be in this shell for long. Kori always managed to get him out of it.

When Kori returned she was carrying two ice cream cones. One was strawberry and the other was vanilla and chocolate. She gave Dick the one which was vanilla and chocolate and kept the strawberry one for herself. They finished their ice cream in silence and Kori smiled at Dick.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Ready to go?" Kori asked, standing up from her swing.

Dick nodded. "Yeah."

---

Kitten sat in her living room, flipping through the pages of a magazine. On either side of her was Cindy and Mandy. Cindy was doing her nails while Mandy was also flipping through the pages of a magazine. They were having small talk until the doorbell rang.

"Mandy, get the door." Kitten said absently.

"Cindy, get the door." Mandy said, her eyes still glued on the magazine page.

Cindy huffed but did as she was told and went to the door. Naturally she looked through the peek-hole first. She gasped at who was on the other side. She ran back to the living room.

"Oh my gosh! Kitten, it's him." Cindy said frantically.

Kitten looked up with bright eyes. "Who? Is it Dick?"

Cindy shifted uncomfortably. "Um... no."

Kitten looked away with dull eyes. "Oh... then who is it?"

"It's Fang."

This seemed to spark Kitten's interest. "Really?"

Cindy nodded and Kitten smirked.

Kitten stood up from her spot on the sofa and walked over to the door. "You guys stay here."

"Will do." Mandy said as she flipped to the next page.

Kitten rolled her eyes and walked outside. Fang was there, an unreadable expression on his face. Kitten put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked up at her. "I came to see you. I wanted to talk."

"Talk away."

Fang stepped closer to her and before she could react his arms were around her and his lips crashed down on hers. At first she was shocked but she relaxed and pulled him closer. She felt his tongue run along her lips and she opened her mouth to accept him. When his hands started to drift lower she pulled away. She stared at him.

"Is that your way of talking?"

"It's my way of apologizing," Fang said. "I'm sorry about all the crap I put you through."

"A little late for the apology. What's your real reason for coming here?"

"I want you back."

Kitten laughed. "Haven't you heard? I'm with Dick now."

Fang was shocked. He had heard about her and Dick becoming a couple but he thought it was just some kind of sick joke. And he's never seen them together, he's barely gone to school this past mouth.

"Dick Grayson? How'd you pull that off?"

"Trade secret," Kitten turned to the door. "See ya' Fang."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. Their lips met once more in a kiss and Kitten found herself to be enjoying it... again. Fang pulled away.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"Oh no, I enjoyed it," Kitten smirked. "But Dick is a _way _better kisser then you."

"Fuck Grayson! I don't care about him," Fang lowered his voice. "All I care about is you and me."

"There is no 'you and me'. And I'm perfectly fine with Dick."

"Oh yeah, what is I tell about Grayson about our kiss just now? Pardon me, our _two _kisses," Fang smirked. "Think rich boy would still want you then?"

Kitten's eyes began to water and her lip trembled.

"Dick, i-it was h-horrible. Fang f-forced himself on m-me." Kitten began to sob and Fang stood there with wide eyes.

Kitten stood up strait and wiped her eyes. The tears were gone and it was like she was never crying. She smiled at him.

"Damsel in distress beats pathetic gangster any day," Kitten walked to the door and opened it, stepping inside. She turned to Fang, a grin on her face. "Bye... Fangie-poo!"

She closed the door and leaned against it, a smile on her face. She could hear Fang's fowl mouth run a mile a minute saying every curse word in the book. Kitten walked back to the living room and reclaimed her seat.

"How'd it go?" Mandy asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Perfect."

---

Since Kori and Dick were having a private picnic the others had decided to go to the carnival. Vic and Karen had ventured off by themselves leaving Gar and Raven alone. Raven was bored but refused to go on any rides leaving Gar to enjoy the experience himself. Raven was patiently awaiting Gar's arrival from the bumper cars when some one came up to her.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

Raven turned to the voice. "Kyle? I could ask you the same question."

Kyle was a handsome boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. Raven knew him from yoga class. They only chatted a few times but enough to be friends, or acquaintances. To be honest, Raven had a small crush on Kyle but there was a snowballs chance in hell she'll admit it to him.

"I'm here with a couple of friends. You?"

"The same."

"So where are your friends," asked Kyle, looking around. "Shouldn't you be with them."

"Yeah, but I wasn't really in the mood for rides."

"Aw, come on, Raven," Kyle said with a wide smile. "This is a carnival. You're supposed to go on rides."

Raven rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

Kyle grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

Raven blushed slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting go until you agree to go on a ride."

"This is stupid," she said but secretly she was enjoying it. "Let go."

"Not uh. Not until you start having fun."

"Listen, I -"

Raven didn't finish her sentence due to the fact that Kyle let her go. When she saw why her eyes widened. Gar had pulled Kyle off and had him in a head lock. Raven reacted quickly and pulled Gar away. Gar was going to protest but Raven gave him a look that told him he should be quiet. She turned to Kyle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kyle glared at Gar. "What's with you, man?

"Me? You're the one..." Gar stopped himself when he noticed the look in Raven's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. Gar is just..." Raven trailed off not being able to find a word.

"Wait, you're friends with this guy?"

Raven nodded. "But I'm sure Gar is really sorry about attacking you. Aren't you, Gar."

Gar grumbled something and kicked the ground.

"It's ok... I'll see you later." Kyle walked off and Raven turned to Gar with fury in her eyes.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"Hello, he had his arms all over you!"

"He's a friend of mine from yoga class and he was only playing. Thanks to you I bet he'll never want to see me again."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Raven shook her head and walked off, leaving Gar behind. At that moment Karen and Vic showed up.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Vic asked.

"I'm going home. See you guys later."

Karen turned to Gar. "What happened? Why is she mad?"

"Well, there was this guy named Kyle and I kind of got the wrong impression and -"

"Kyle? Kyle as im from yoga class Kyle?" Karen asked.

Gar nodded.

"Gar, you idiot," Karen turned her hell and ran after Raven. "Raven, wait up!"

Gar looked up at Vic. "I don't get it. Mind explaining to me what's going on."

"I'm not getting involved."

---

After the park, Dick and Kori had decided to spend some time at the manor. They were sitting in the living room. Kori had her shoes off and was sitting on the arm chair and Dick was stretched out on the couch. The tv was on with a random television show on.

"Dick?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we talk?"

Dick blinked his eyes and sat up on the couch. He turned off the tv and made room for Kori to sit on the couch. Kori took the seat next to him and her back leaned against the arm rest.

"So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're happy with Kitten," Kori said quietly. She needed to know this if she was to continue with her plan. "Are you happy with Kitten?"

Dick scratched his head. "I don't know... I guess you can say that. But there's something missing between us... I'm just not sure what."

"Oh."

Dick looked at her. "What about you and Xavier?"

"Xavier is a friend who's there when I need him but I can't envision myself with him as anything more then just friends."

"Who can you envision yourself with?" Dick asked with a serious voice that sounded just a bit hopeful.

Before Kori could answer her cell phone began to ring. She gave Dick an apologetic look and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?... What happened?... Ok, I'll be over soon," Kori closed her phone shut and turned to Dick. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Raven needs me."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Raven just needs some girl talk time."

Kori put on her shoes and walked to the door, Dick following her. She walked outside but Dick put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"You never answered my question."

Kori smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "If luck is on my side you may find out soon enough."

Kori turned and walked away, leaving Dick with a blush on his cheeks.

---------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TO chaylorfan, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Stormy Midnight, Agent of the Divine One, Ace.04, Kool-Wolf, RoseXxxXThorn, Starsoffire, BerryDrops, eviltwin222, milkshakelvr, toonfan820, dolphinluver21, TerraBB4Eva, jerseygrl90, xryosakufujix, rockingirlofbloodred019, QueenOfSalvation, titangirl797, cookiesruletheworld, jumpstarter, SaffireStarz, Pirategirl0, paintupurple, ToCoOLfOrU, RavenSis AND hollly FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**OK, SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T FINISH IT CAUSE I HAD TO MEET MY FRIEND CAUSE SEE WANTED TO SEE HARRY POTTER. SO I GO AND COME HOME AND MY OLDER SISTER, MELINDA (AKA THE EVIL ONE) IS ON THE COMPUTER, I GO OVER AND FIND OUT THAT ALL MY FILES HAVE BEEN DELETED AND THAT THE INTERNET ISN'T WORKING.**

**SHE FIXES IT LIKE AT ELEVEN PM WHEN IM SLEEPING SO KNOW I HAD TO WRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER OVER. I AM NOT A HAPPY CAMPER RIGHT NOW.**

**BUT IM HOPING YOU GUYS CAN BRING SOME LIGHT ON MY DAY...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	40. How to save a life

Monday finally came and it was the start of a new day... a new school day to be more exact. It was the first day of school for the month of February and the students couldn't be more glad because they were that much closer to the end of the year, but until then school was still in session. Kori, Raven and Karen were hanging out by Kori's locker as the red head got her books.

"So how did you picnic date with Dick go?" Karen asked with a grin.

"It went well," Kori said absently. "We talked and got to catch up on a few things."

"That's it," Karen groaned. "I was hoping to hear some dirty details."

"Pardon?"

"Karen has a one track mind." muttered Raven as they walked down the halls.

"You're just mad because of that whole Gar situation." said Karen.

"Why would I be mad," Raven said sarcastically. "The guy I have a crush on probably won't come in three feet of me, that's not a reason to be mad."

"I'm sure Kyle will understand if you just explain." said Kori softly.

"Yeah, because explaining things always work."

"Don't look now but here comes the source of your problems now." said Karen.

Raven looked up and saw that Gar was heading their way. He stopped once he was standing in front of Raven.

"Hey guys. Hey, Raven."

Raven didn't reply.

"Is it ok if we talk... alone." Gar said looking at Kori and Karen.

"Not at all," Kori said, grabbing Karen's hand. "Let's go, Karen."

"No, I wanna see!"

Karen's protest went unheard as Kori dragged her down the hall. Gar chuckled at the sight and turned to Raven.

"Listen, about yesterday... I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't excuse your behavior." Raven said dryly.

"I know. I really messed up so I wanna make it up to you," Gar reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small book. "I made this for you." He handed it her. "Here."

Raven accepted the tiny booklet and flipped through the pages. One could tell it was hand made due to the uneven ends and words written in colorful marker. Raven read through the pages. It appeared Gar had made her a coupon book. One page read a free meal (as long as it's pizza) and on the bottom of the page was a picture of pizza. The next one read one day of silence which included Gar not talking about his weird theories, video games and no food fights with Vic.

"So, do you forgive me?" Gar asked hopefully.

Raven looked up at him. This was incredibly sweet of him. She saw the look in Gar's eyes and realized that she hadn't answered his question.

"You're forgiven," Raven said as she ripped out a page and handed it to him. It had the word 'carry' and a picture of a book. Raven handed hi her book-bag and he almost dropped it. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Gar nodded and followed.

---

It was the start of the lunch period and Jade made her way over to the school's guidance office. The truth about Roy's drug problem was eating Jade inside out. She needed to talk to someone about it. Jade knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Johnson. She was a tall brunette woman with glasses and she was dressed in a pink collar shirt and a grey skirt that reached her knees.

"Jade Nguyen, come in." Mrs. Johnson said kindly as she stepped to the side.

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnson," Jade said. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all, Jade. My office is always open to you."

This wouldn't be the first time Jade had seen Mrs. Johnson. The first time was when she first began high school, it was when Jade and Jenn got in a huge fight. They eventually made up due to some of Mrs. Johnson's, as well as Alain, Wally and Roy's, meddling. Any time Jade had a problem where she couldn't turn to her friends she knew Mrs. Johnson's door would always be open.

"So, Jade, to what do I owe the visit?"

"I need to talk to you about a problem I have."

Mrs. Johnson took a seat on her leather chair and picked up a pen and note-pad. "Take a seat and tell me all about it."

Jade did as she was told and took a seat opposite of Mrs. Johnson. Jade fiddled with her hands and looked down at the floor. She was stalling and she was nervous. She had no idea where to begin.

Almost as if she could read minds, Mrs. Johnson spoke first. "Why don't you start at the beginning."

"Uh, well... I guess it all started when I left to go visit my father. Roy said it was ok with him that I left so I did, but now I think it was a big mistake going."

"Why is that?"

"Me and Roy have been fighting... a lot lately. He's really messed up now."

"Messed up how?"

Jade bit her lip. she couldn't just come out and say he was on drugs. "Just messed up."

Mrs. Johnson could tell she wasn't going to get much information about Roy. "Can you tell me why Roy and yourself have been fighting?"

"I found out a secret of his."

"Can you tell me what that secret is?"

"No."

"Is his secret dangerous?"

Jade took a moment to think about this. She couldn't say yes because then Mrs. Johnson would have to report this. Calmly, Jade answered the question.

"No."

"So then what's the problem?"

"The problem is Roy is a complete jerk who won't listen to me!"

Mrs. Johnson was taken back by Jade's outburst but composed herself. "Well, if he won't listen to you then maybe he will listen to his guardian, Mr. Queen."

"But that would mean me telling Ollie the truth. I can't do that."

"Sometimes you have to do things that you don't like to help those you care about."

Jade nodded her head in understanding. Mrs. Johnson was right, she needed to tell Ollie about this. Maybe if her and Ollie formed a untied front they could make Roy stop doing drugs.

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnson."

"No problem at all, Jade. Is that all?"

Jade nodded and left. She walked down the hall in deep thought. Telling Ollie the truth was going to be hard... not to mention scary. But it had to be done. It was for Roy's own good.

"Jade!"

Jade turned around at the sound of some one calling her name. It was Jenn. Jenn ran up to her and stopped as soon as they were face to face.

"Jade, where have you been. You've been missing lunch," Jenn said. "You left me all alone with those idiot boys we call friends."

"Sorry."

"Whatever," Jenn said as she walked ahead. "Let's go back to lunch. There's still time."

"Jenn, I need a favor."

Jenn stopped and turned to Jade. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to play captain one more time."

"What? Aww, c'mon!"

"Please, Jenn. It's really important that my afternoon is free today."

Jenn smirked. "Let me guess, you and Roy made up and are gonna -"

"Me and Roy didn't make up. Not yet any way." If he ask you where I am this afternoon just make something up."

"Mind telling me where you're gonna be this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not yet."

"This is serious isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

---

By the time after school came Jade had went straight to Ollie's mansion. Jade figured today would be the best time to visit Ollie because she knew he would be home. He tended to stay home and work on Moday's. Jade toke a deep breath and knocked. She kept telling herself this was the right thing to do. She had tried to help Roy but her alone wasn't enough. The door opened and instead of meeting the face of Ollie, Jade was confronted by Dinah, Ollie's girlfriend.

Dinah was a beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Jade had met Dinah once before when Roy had invited her over to dinner at his house. Jade wasn't that much surprised that Dinah answered the door. Before Jade had found out about Roy's drugs, he had told her that Dinah had been spending a lot of time over at the mansion.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Dinah asked politely.

"Hey, Dinah. Can I come in? I need to see Ollie."

Dinah rose a brow. "Sure, come in. Ollie is in his office."

As they walked down the hall Dinah had started a small conversation.

"How is school?"

"School is ok," Jade answered. "How are things with you?"

"Fine. Me and Ollie couldn't be better. What about you and Roy."

"We've seen better days."

Dinah decided not to push any further. Dinah cared about Roy but she figured it was no place of her's to be a meddling parent. She was, after all, only Ollie's girlfriend. Finally they came to Ollie's office and Dinah knocked on the door.

"Ollie, it's me," called out Dinah. "Jade is here to see you."

The waited until the door opened and then Ollie stepped out with a wide grin on his face. Clearly business had gone well. He kissed Dinah on the cheek and turned to Jade.

"Hello, Jade," greeted Ollie. "What are you doing here?"

Jade was always welcomed in Ollie's household but he wouldn't have expected to see her here without Roy, especially since today was game practice.

"I needed to talk to you. It's very important."

"What is it?"

"It's about Roy."

Ollie's face turned serious. "What about Roy?"

Jade cleared her throat and her eyes locked on to the floor. She knew she had to tell him but it was just so hard.

"If something is wrong with Roy you have to tell me, Jade." came Ollie's stern voice.

Jade gulped down her fear and looked up at them. "Roy... Roy is doing drugs."

---

They had moved to the living room. Ollie paced around the carpet with mixed emotions running through him. Roy was like a son to him and to find out something like this... let's just say that Roy was in a world of trouble. Jade sat on the sofa with Dinah by her side. Ollie turned to the girls but his eyes were focused on Jade.

"Are you sure about this? About Roy?"

Ollie didn't want to believe this, any of this. It just seemed like a sick joke to him, to find out that Roy, some one who's been living under his roof, would do drugs. Ollie taught him better then that.

"Yes," Jade said softly. "I'm absolutely sure. I found the drugs in his pocket."

Ollie looked surprised. "When was this?"

Jade looked down at her hands, unable to face him. "The day I came back to Jump City."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me sooner!"

Jade winced at the rage leaking from his voice and wished she was invisible right now. Dinah put a comforting arm around her shoulders and glared at Ollie.

"Ollie, calm down. It's not Jade's fault that this happened."

Ollie sighed and nodded his head, looking at Jade. "I'm sorry, Jade. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I wanted to help Roy," Jade softly. "I tried to get him to quit but he wouldn't listen. That's why I came here. I was hoping that together maybe we could convince him to stop."

Ollie clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Oh he's gonna stop alright."

Dinah looked at Jade. "Did he tell you what kind of drug he's taking?"

"He said it was heroin."

Dinah looked at the two people in the room. "What are we going to do?"

Ollie narrowed his eyes. "We confront him," he looked at Jade. "Jade, I'm gonna need your help with this."

---

Roy pulled into the drive way of his home and parked his car. There was a wide grin on his face as he got out of the car. After practice Jade had called him and apologized. She said she wanted to meet with him. He agreed. Roy was happy that she finally understood and couldn't wait for their date. All he had to do was change and meet her at her house. Roy opened the door to his home and walked in, ready to hurry up the stairs.

"Roy."

Roy stopped. "What is it, Ollie?"

"I need you to come in the living room."

Roy sighed but did as he was told. He made his way to the living room.

"Can we make this quick. I promised Jade I'd meet..." he trailed off upon seeing the people in the living room. There was Ollie, Dinah and more importantly; Jade.

"Roy, we need to talk." Ollie said sternly.

Roy ignored him and kept his eyes on Jade. "Jade, what are you doing here? What is this?"

Jade looked away. She didn't want to be the one to tell him.

Dinah stepped up. "Roy... Jade told us what you've been doing."

"Are you're gonna stop, or so help me -"

"Ollie!" scolded Dinah. The last thing they needed was to make things worst.

Roy was listening to them the whole time but kept his eyes on Jade. "You told them?"

Jade nodded.

"And it's a good thing she did," shouted Ollie. "How can you be so stupid, Roy! It stops now. You're not gonna be doing any more drugs, you hear me."

"And who's gonna stop me, you?"

"If I have to."

"You're not my father. We're not even related. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your guardian."

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it. You're not there when I need you," Roy pointed at Dinah. "You're either at work or getting a good fuck."

Dinah gasped. Roy had never spoken of her like that. To be honest, they got along really well. It was a shock to every one that he would speak of her like that with such low regard.

"Roy, apologize right now." demanded Ollie.

"To hell with this..." Roy muttered as he walked out of the room.

Jade followed him. "Roy, please -"

"Please what? You sold me out, Jade. I trusted you and you pulled a stunt like this."

"I never said I would keep your secret, Roy."

Roy shook his head. "To hell with them and to hell with you."

Roy walked to the door and opened it, walking out. Jade followed him and by the time she made it out he was already in his car and speeding off. Ollie and Dinah came out shortly after.

"Where's he go?" Ollie asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should look for him." said Dinah.

"That sounds good. Let's go, Jade."

Jade nodded and followed them to Ollie's car.

---

Roy was beyond mad, he was furious. He couldn't believe that Jade would betray him like that. True, she didn't promise to keep his secret but she didn't have to corner him like that. She pretended to forgive him just so they could verbally attack him. Roy was through with them. There was only one person who would understand him now, the only place where he felt accepted.

Roy waved a twenty dollar bill in front of Frank's face and Frank let Roy into the club known as Linger. As soon as he walked inside he sought out Amy. He quickly spotted her by the bar and wasn't surprised to see her with a different personality outfit as usual. Her hair was out and put into curls. She wore dark blue jeans with black high heel boots and a matching black belt. Amy also had on a black shirt which exposed some cleavage and a baby blue sweater. Roy didn't wait any time and walked over to her.

"Hello, Roy."

He stopped. "How'd you know it was me."

She turned to face him, a cheeky smile on her face. "I've gotten used to you by now. You're here early."

"I needed to talk with you."

Amy grabbed his hand and they walked towards the couches. Once they sat down Amy studied the expression on his face. So many emotions were leaking from him; anger and betrayal.

"What happened?"

"Remember when I told you that Jade found drugs in my pocket," Roy asked. Amy nodded and he continued. "Me and Jade have been fighting about it over since."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "That's not what's bothering you, there's something else."

Roy buried his face in his hands and groaned, frustrated. "She called me up today and she forgave me. She said she was ok with all this. I believed her... and she lied to me. Jade told Ollie and Dinah about what I've been doing and they cornered me," Roy narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fist. "I trusted her and she betrayed me!"

Amy thought about the situation. Here Roy was, ready to give up on Jade. Amy had the perfect opportunity to twist Roy in her direction and make him leave Jade. To be honest, Amy never liked Jade. All the stories Roy had told her about... how Jade was a cheerleader and a strait A student who lived in a fancy house and had both mommy and daddy as well as the perfect (not so perfect) boyfriend. Amy thought of Jade as the Beverly Hill's type of girl but even Amy couldn't deny that she was envious of Jade.

For awhile now Amy had played with the idea of her and Roy being more then just friends. It seemed like a nice life and now she had that chance. Yet, she couldn't do it. Roy had told her stories of him and Jade and how happy they were and how they would do anything for each other. They were committed to each other. Roy may be angry at her now but he would eventually get over it. As much as Amy hated to admit it, Roy needed Jade.

"Hun... listen," Amy said, grabbing Roy's attention. "I'm sure Jade is only doing what she thinks is right. You can't really blame the girl for being pissed. You haven't exactly been Mr. Brightside."

"So you're on her side now?"

"No, I'm on your side. I'm just saying maybe you should give her another chance."

Roy nodded his head. "I'll think about it."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, she did all she could do. And now that the serious moment had passed, it was time for Amy to say a few words of her own.

"I'm leaving."

Amy was always known for being blunt.

Roy looked up, shock written on his face. "You're what?"

Amy sighed. "Leaving, you know. So long, farewell and all that other crap."

"Where are you going?"

"Where ever the wind takes me."

Amy was also known for keeping her secrets.

"So this is goodbye?" Roy asked, sounding a little hurt.

"You only say goodbye to people you're never gonna see again," said Amy. "I would like to think of this more as a, see you later."

Roy smiled despite himself. The one person that had accepted him and helped him when no one else could was leaving, but she still managed to joke around.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Amy said as she fished around in her purse. "I got you a present."

"You got me a present," Roy said. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I like this flip side of the coin just fine," Amy pulled out a clear baggy. "Here we are."

"More heroin." Roy said.

"This, my very good friend, is a speedball."

"What's a speedball?"

Amy groaned and shook her head at how naive Roy could be at times.

"It's cocaine and heroin mixed. This is the strongest rush you'll ever get," Amy explained and handed it to him. "But it's also the most dangerous so be careful when you take it."

Roy nodded his head and slipped the drug in his pocket.

"Well, that's all the time I have for today," Amy said standing up. "I have a bus to catch."

"You're leaving right now?"

"Sorry hun, but there's a world outside of Linger that I have to get back to."

"Do you at least need a ride?" Roy asked, standing up as well. It was least he could do for her.

"That'd be nice."

Roy nodded and they left the club. Once they got to Roy's car Amy let out a whistle.

"Damn," Amy was astonished. She knew Roy had money but to have car like this good... "You're lucky we're friends or I would have car-jacked you by now."

Roy laughed and drove her to the bus stop which wasn't all that far away. The car stopped and Amy could see her bus was only minutes away from arriving.

"So what are you gonna do know?" Roy asked, turning his head towards her.

"I got a good friend who I'm gonna crash with. Maybe I might go back to school with the money I'm getting. I'm not to sure."

"I'm gonna miss you, Amy."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Amy wrapped Roy in a hug and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Take good care of yourself, Roy."

The door opened and then it closed. And just like that Amy was gone.

"Goodbye Amy.'

Roy pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off. He figured it would be best for him to go home seeing as he had no where else to go.

When Roy arrived home he pulled into the drive way only to notice that Ollie's car was missing. Roy could only think of two options to the disappearance of his car. One; it was stolen or, two; he left. Roy went with choice number two.

When Roy walked inside the house he was greeted by silence. He didn't know where everyone had gone nor did he care. Roy went straight to his room and locked the door behind him. He took out the speedball from his jacket and threw his jacket on top of his bed. Roy sat down on top of his bed staring at the drug in his hand. Amy was always the one to inject him but since she was no longer here he would have to do it himself now. Roy rolled up his sleeve and pushed the tip of his needle on his arm, piercing skin. He pushed down on the top of the needle and let the drug course through his vein and become a part of him. He didn't stop until there was nothing left in the needle.

Roy suddenly felt funny.

The drug had went straight to work and gave him the free feeling that he craved. But something was wrong. With the heroin it was never this quick. The feeling was great but it ended just as soon as it started. Roy suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He blinked his eyes to try and get over the nausea feeling but he was over come with dizziness. The room seemed to be spinning. Roy tried to get up but as soon as he did he feel to the floor, clutching his head and stomach. He couldn't breath. He felt like the air was being choked out of him. His whole body was shaking.

Roy fell into darkness.

---

It had been two hours since Jade had seen Roy and the search had come off short. The sun was just beginning to set and Ollie decided to call of the search. But before Jade could go home Ollie wanted her to call up any of Roy's friends to see if they had seen him. Ollie and Dinah currently didn't have their cell phones on them and Jade's cell phone battery died. As soon as they pulled into the drive way of Ollie's mansion they noticed that Roy's car was already there.

"Unbelievable..." Ollie muttered. He got out of the car and walked to the door.

Jade and Dinah glanced at each other and got out of the car as well. They followed Ollie's up to Roy's room and found him banging on the door.

"Roy! Roy, open this damn door right now!"

Something inside Jade told her something was wrong.

Ollie was fed up with this and he continued to pound on the door but there was no answer. Dinah pushed him aside and kneeled down to the door knob. She took out a pin from her hair and picked at the lock. Jade folded her hands together, hoping Roy was ok. She couldn't shake off this bad feeling and it was beginning to scare her. Dinah opened the door and Jade rushed inside. She froze at what she saw.

"Roy..."

Roy was passed out on the floor and a needle way by his side. Jade rushed to his side and flipped him over on his back. His chest was barely moving. Jade put her ear on his chest. Her eyes widened in fear and she looked up at Ollie and Dinah.

"Call an ambulance!"

---

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

There was a soft hum of a machine as Roy slowly gained consciousness. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was in a bed, but not his own. There was ugly gray walls and Roy realized he was in a hospital. Roy noticed that there was a weight on his chest and he looked to his side.

It was Jade. And he was pretty sure she was crying due to the wet feeling on his chest and the sob's emitting from the girl. Roy cleared his throat.

"Jade..."

She stilled and slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. "Roy... Are you ok? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"I'm fine," his voice was a hoarse whisper. "What happened?"

"Roy, you should rest -"

"What... happened?"

Jade closed her eyes and sighed. "Me, Ollie and Dinah were looking for you and when we came to your house we found you passed out on the floor. You were barely breathing so we brought you here."

"What was wrong with me?" Roy asked clearly, his voice coming back to him.

"Roy, you overdosed on that drug you were taking," Jade said quietly and a few tears began to fall. "If we didn't find you the doctor said you might not have made it."

Silence passed between them until Jade spoke again.

"Please, Roy... you have to stop. You can't keep doing this," Jade said and Roy watched as the tears fell from her eyes. "I was so afraid that you were gonna... die tonight. Please just stop... I don't wanna lose you."

Jade buried her head on his chest and continued to weep. Roy laid there, looking at her. He couldn't believe it, after everything he put her through she was still by his side. She was crying because of him and begging him stop. Roy felt like dirt right now. He yelled at her, said things behind her back and she didn't leave him.

"I love you, Roy."

Roy put a hand on her head and stroked her hair. "I love you too, Jade," he paused. It was time for him to make things right again. "I'm gonna stop... I promise I'll stop."

Jade looked up at him. "You promise?"

Roy have a short nod of his head. "Will you stay with me... help me through this."

Jade gently kissed his lips and pulled away, running her hands through his hair. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you."

-------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO BerryDrops, RavenSis, Kool-Wolf, ToCoOLfOrU, Ace.04, CERTiFiED02, RoseXxxXThorn, jerseygrl90, Pirategirl0, dolphinluver21, Starsoffire, SaffireStarz, Harry Potter Fan 1994, TerraBB4Eva, toonfan820, Agent of the Divine One, titangirl797, QueenOfSalvation, The First Angel, gothchik18, Sulan123 AND kay jolyn FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**NO DICK AND KORI IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THEM BUT THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**NO MORE DRUGS FOR ROY.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	41. The ties of friendship

Just like any other day, Dick got up and he got dressed. But today wasn't like any normal day for him. There was a special meaning to this day though Dick didn't really think of it as special. It was on this day, so many years ago, that he lost two of the most important people in his life.

Dick stood in front of his mirror, fiddling with his tie. A sophomore in high school and he still had trouble with a small task such as this. His father never got the chance to teach to teach him how to put one of these things on. Alfred had taught him how to put on a tie. Alfred once told him that he was also the one to help Bruce put on his tie when he was younger.

Bruce, Alfred and his friends. Those were the people that had become his family over the years, but even they couldn't take the place of his parents. That was one wound that would never heal. There was day and night, the rise and fall of the sun and the moon. Time passed by and it helped Dick to deal with the pain, not heal it.

With a sigh he slipped on his jacket and put on his sunglasses. Dick passed by Alfred and Bruce alone the way. No words passed between the makeshift family. None were needed. Bruce understood the importance of this day to Dick, he had one of his own. It was a day for him to honor those that he lost.

Bruce and Alfred would have liked to accompany Dick but Dick didn't want them to go. He wanted his friends to come with him. Particularly one red-head with green eyes.

When Dick arrived downstairs he found his friends already waiting there. Kitten was there as well. She was already given the lecture by the others and told to keep mouth shut. Dick didn't really care for much conversation on this day.

There was no hello between Dick and his friends.

"Let's go."

The others nodded their heads and walked to the door. Vic opened the door and out stepped him along with Karen, Raven, Gar and Kitten.

Kori stood there with Dick. She stepped in front of him and brought her hands up to his tie, fixing it for him. Once done she gave him a small smile and opened the door for him. He gave a small 'thanks' that was barely noticeable but still heard.

Two cars were parked outside Wayne Manor. One belonged to Vic who was riding with Karen, Raven and Gar. The other one belonged to Kori, though, not literally. It was her father's car and she only used it when needed. The last car was Kitten's.

Kitten took Dick's hand in hers. "Why don't you ride with me, Dick."

"No thanks."

Dick pulled his hand away and got into Kori's car. Their car ride was silent as Dick looked out the window.

Although she couldn't see his eyes, Kori knew he was lost. Dick always got like this on this day. He always became gloomy and depressed. Who could blame him, he had every right to be. But not matter what, Kori would be there for him. She would be the one to pull him away from the dark.

The cars came to a complete stop and every one stepped out. Dick didn't even look at the other's as he started to walk away.

"Stay here."

The others did as they were told, knowing that they were here for moral support. Kori began to follow in Dick's footsteps but Kitten held her back.

"He said to stay here."

"I know what he said." Kori ripped her arm away and followed Dick.

Kitten turned to the others. "How come she get's to go with him?"

"Because Dick needs her." was Raven's answer.

"I'm his girlfriend," Kitten bit back. "I should be the one to go with him."

"Out of all of us, Dick only brings Kori up there," said Vic. "Deal with it."

Kitten huffed and turned away, remembering that she was still supposed to be in nice mode.

Up ahead was Dick. He walked quietly up the path, the wind rushing past him and causing his coat to move behind him. The dead leaves scattered around his feet and his eyes were locked on the ground. He stopped once he was standing in front of two tombstones. Kori came up behind him and kneeled down, carefully putting two sets of a dozen red roses in front of each tombstone. She stood up straight and stepped behind Dick. Kori waited for him to say something, any thing, but he just stood there.

Kori put a hand on his shoulder. "Dick..."

"I'm fine, Kori."

"Dick."

He spun around to face her. "I said I'm fine!"

Kori looked at him. She didn't even flinch, nor was she surprised at his outburst. Kori took one step closer to Dick and put her hands on his shoulders, bringing him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head into her shoulder, letting the tears fall out.

They stood like that for awhile, holding each other.

---

Jade knocked on the door and waited for someone to come answer it. It had been a little over a week since Roy's overdose and since then he hadn't been in school. Roy was going through withdrawel and Ollie decided it would be best for Roy to stay home until he was well again. Jade thought that was best as well and made sure to come over and visit Roy everyday.

The door opened and Jade was face to face with Dinah.

"Hello, Dinah."

"Hello, Jade," Dinah stepped to the side. "Come in. Roy is in his room."

Jade nodded and stepped inside. "Is there any change?"

Dinah shook her head. "He's still suffering from the symptoms. But I think it will do him good to see you again. He seems to respond best when you're around."

"Is Ollie here?"

"No, he's doing damage control."

Jade nodded. Since the day Roy was released from the hospital Ollie was doing damage control. Ollie wanted to make sure that no one found out about Roy being treated for a drug overdose.

Jade walked up the stairs and up to Roy's room. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark with barely any light coming from the window and Jade noticed an uneaten tray of food on Roy's desk. Her eyes then went to Roy. He was facing the wall and had the bed sheets wrapped around him.

"Roy."

He didn't respond to her.

Jade moved his desk chair in front of his bed and sat down. She picked up his tray of food and set it on her lap.

"Roy, you need to eat."

He mumbled something to her in response and Jade took a good guess that it had something to do with the word 'no'.

"Please, Roy."

Roy lifted himself up off the bed and took the tray of food away from her. Jade looked him over. He was pale and his eyes looked tired which was strange to Jade because Roy would spend most of his time sleeping these days. His hair was a mess which was new because Roy would _always _comb his hair to make sure it looked good. Suddenly he stilled.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

He quickly gave the tray of food back to her and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom in his room. Jade could hear him as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He would get sick at random moments, it was a part of withdrawel. Jade had to force back her tears, she knew that he was suffering and it broke her heart to see him this way. Jade walked over to the door and knocked.

"Roy?"

The door opened and Roy stepped out, his whole body shaking. Roy walked over to his bed but before he made it he fell to his knees. Like the nausea and vomiting, this was another part of withdrawel. He would have severe muscle and bone aches and found it hard to move at times.

Jade went to his side and put her arm around his waist and helped him up. She managed to get him in bed and put the covers over him. Jade absently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jade."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should tell the others."

Jade's hand went still for a moment but she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Are you sure? They've been buying into this whole 'Roy is really sick' excuse."

"They deserve to know the truth."

"Alright, I'll tell them -"

"As soon as possible. Tell them as soon as you can. I've lied to them enough already."

Jade nodded her head. "Do you want to tell them today?"

Roy smiled. "A little sooner then I would have suspected but ok."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't smile and act like everything is ok when it's not." Jade wiped her eyes.

"Jade..."

"I can't believe this... You're the one who's suffering and yet I'm crying. I'm supposed to be strong right now... not some crying wimp."

Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She got the point and crawled into bed with him.

"You don't have to be the strong one. This relationship is a partnership," Roy said softly. "It goes both ways."

Jade buried her head in his chest and smiled. In time she would have her old Roy back.

---

Dick leaned into Kori's embrace as they sat together on the grass. He had his knee's up to his chest and his head resting on Kori's shoulder. Kori ran her fingers through his hair and had a arm wrapped around her waist. He didn't think he would break down like that but he was happy that it was Kori who saw him in his moment of weakness and not one of the others. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he broke down in front of Bruce. Now that would have been embrassing.

Dick just couldn't take it any more. It was too stressful standing over _their _grave. Lately he had been having dreams about them and the good old days he used to spend with them. His father would push him on swings any time they went to a play ground. His mother would always tell him how proud she was of him after a performance. Together they would kiss him good night and tell him how much they loved him.

Maybe that was why he was thinking of them so much. Sure, he had Bruce and Alfred, his friends and his girlfriend and they all cared for him but it wasn't enough. He wanted some one to tell him that they loved him. Some one who would love him in a special way that would only belong to 'him'.

With all the fame and fortune he asked himself, why didn't he have that? He felt like he was close to that happiness at one point in his life. Dick thought that maybe Kori would be that special one to care for him in a way no one else could but at a turn of events that dream died and he was left with Kitten.

If only if his parents were alive. Maybe they could give him the relationship advice that he so desperately needed. He could have gone to Bruce, but Bruce was new to the _feelings_ and romance. Bruce was always so private and although similar to Dick, they were so very different. Dick went out and played the field, something Bruce never did until about a year ago.

"My mom once showed me a picture of my dad when he was in high school," Dick said softly. "He looked a lot like me."

"Well your dad was handsome. I think that maybe you will look like him when you get older."

"Did you know my parents were high school sweethearts."

Kori shook her head. "You never told me that before."

"They were good people... they didn't deserve to die like that. Not like that," Dick clenched his fist and felt the urge to hit something as he thought of the person who murdered his parents. "That sick bastard... he killed my parents."

Kori wrapped her arms around Dick and held on to him as if he was her life line. "He's in jail now."

"Jail is to good for him."

They were engulfed in silence once more as the wind passed them by.

"It was my fault."

Kori looked up, surprised. "What was?"

"The day they died... I saw that bastard arguing with the owner of the circus, something about money," he punched the ground. "If I had said something... anything, maybe they would have been alive now."

"Dick, you were a little boy. There was nothing you could have done."

Dick didn't respond and looked away.

"Dick, look at me," he turned to her but kept his eyes on the ground. Even though he had his sunglasses on, Kori knew he wasn't looking at her. She cupped his face and lifted his head up so their eyes meet. "What happened wasn't your fault. Your parents loved you and they were proud of you. No one, not even them, could ever blame you for what happened."

Dick really wanted to kiss her right now.

---

It was the middle of the afternoon as three teens got out of a car and walked up to a door. not just any door, the door to Oliver Queen's mansion. Jade had called up Jenn, Wally and Alain and asked them to come over as soon as possible, saying it was _very _important. They hurried over as soon as possible especially since Jade was calling from Roy's house. They hadn't seen Roy in a little bit over a week, nor had they talked to him and from what they were told he was sick.

Very important and a sick Roy, obliviously something had happened.

Jenn knocked on the door and they waited patiently for some one to open the door. Out of the blue Wally spoke of something at random.

"Do you think I would look cool with a beard?"

"If you grow one I'm leaving you." Jade said dryly.

Wally took a mental note to _never _grow a beard.

The door finally opened to reveal Jade. "Hey guys. Come in"

"Hey, Jade," Alain said as he walked in with Jenn and Wally. "So what's this all about?"

"Roy has something he wants to tell you all."

"Roy," Jenn asked. "I thought he was still sick."

"He is," Jade said quietly. "He's in the living room."

The others glanced at each other. They all noticed it, something was wrong with Jade. They took a good guess that it involved Roy. Together they all walked to the living room and sure enough like Jade said, Roy was there. He was sitting on the arm chair looking extremely stressed. Jade however, took notice that he looked much better then he did earlier. The others were all shocked to see Roy like this but shock didn't stop Wally from being... well, Wally.

"Dude, you look like crap."

Roy cracked a small smile. "It's nice to see you to, Wally."

"You don't look to good, Roy," Alain said. "Are you sure it's ok that we're here? We could always come back when you're better."

"Thanks, Alain," Roy said. "But I need to tell you all something and it can't wait."

"You should all sit down for this." Jade advised as she sat on the arm rest to the chair Roy was sitting on.

They did as she asked them to and sat down on the couch. They looked at Roy and waited for him to speak.

With a sigh Roy spoke. "For the last month I've been doing... heroin."

Jenn's mouth was agape and Wally's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Alain clenched his fist. "Please tell me this is some sort of joke."

"It's not," Roy said quietly. "It's the truth and I'm sorry."

"Roy, do you know stupid that is!" Jenn shouted angrily.

"Hold on a minute. He said he was sorry," Jade said, standing up. "He knows what he did was wrong and he's stopped."

"What were you thinking, Roy?" Wally asked.

Alain took a deep breath and glance over in Roy's direction. "You really messed up, Roy. How could you do drugs after all those lectures we've got."

"Would you guys just stop," Jade snapped. "Leave Roy alone. He's suffering enough as it is."

"Jade..." Roy began.

Jade spun around to face him. "No, Roy. I'm not gonna stand here and let them treat you like that," Jade turned towards the others. "Roy almost died. We could have lost him, _I _could have lost him. Just give him a break."

"Jade... I don't feel so good."

Jade quickly turned her attention back to Roy and she kneeled down before him. "What is it," Jade touched his face and then his forehead. "You're burning up. Come on, I'll take you back to bed and then I'll send Dinah up."

Jade wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up. She looked back at the others. "You guys can stay here but if you're gonna bring Roy down the door is not that far away."

With that said Jade walked Roy back to his room.

---

The others were awaiting Dick and Kori's arrival. Victor was leaning against his car with Karen right besides him. Inside the car was Raven who had bought a book alone with her to read. Gar sat next to her, dozing off and leaning his head against the window.

They had been waiting longer then they would have expected but they didn't mind. Dick was their friend and they had to be here with him, even though he usually kept his distance from them on this day. Still, it didn't mater. They had to let him know that they were there for him no matter what.

Kori had once said, _'Friends till the end'_, when they were younger. It was times like this that they proved just how strong their friendship really was. Whether it was just a shoulder to cry on or some one to sit by, they were always there for each other. This thought alone seemed to bring a little light on their day.

Kitten however was a different story. The blonde haired girl felt extremely bitter right now. _Her_ boyfriend was off with Kori, alone. That just didn't sit right with her. Although she put on the nice routine, Kitten hated Kori. She especially didn't like the bond Kori had with Dick. As much as Kitten hated to admit it, she was jealous.

Finally, after waiting another ten minutes, Dick and Kori returned. Hand in hand to be more exact. That little factor didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Dude, you're ready to go?" Gar asked, popping his head out the window.

Dick only nodded his head in response.

"So are we all going back to the Manor now?" Karen asked.

"I'm gonna go back but you guys can go home." Dick answered.

"Alright, we'll see you in school," said Vic. "Let's go guys."

The others nodded and got into Vic's car. They buckled up and drove off, leaving Dick, Kori and Kitten. Kitten turned to Dick.

"So, would you like me to drive you back to the Manor?"

"No thanks, Kitten. I'm gonna catch a ride with Kori."

"Oh... ok then. I'll see you tomorrow." Kitten leaned closer to him and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

Kori looked away.

Kitten frowned against his lips, noticing that Dick wasn't responding to the kiss. She pulled away with a sigh. "Bye, Dick... Kori."

With out saying another word Kitten walked away and got in her car, driving away.

Kori turned to Dick. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Kori and Dick walked back to the car and they got in, driving away as well. Just like last time the car was done in complete silence. Finally they pulled in front of Wayne Manor. Kori let go of the steering wheel and looked over at Dick.

"What now?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to stay or would you rather I leave," Kori asked. "It's entirely your choice. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Dick looked away, hiding the blush on his cheeks. "I want you to stay... At least for a little while."

Kori nodded and got out of the car with Dick, heading for the door of Wayne Manor.

---

They all sat in the living room feeling guilty. Jade was right, they had no right to treat Roy like that. Though who could blame them for reacting that way. They had just found out that their friend has been doing drugs, it was enough to make any one angry. Still, they were wrong for acting that way and they knew it.

"We should have known." whispered Alain, cutting through the silence that engulfed the room.

"It does explain his behavior." Jenn said in thought.

Just then Jade came down the stairs and walked into the living room. No one was sure what to say or where to begin so Wally spoke first.

"How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping," answered Jade. "Dinah managed to bring his fever down some."

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Alain.

"He should be. It's a part of withdrawel."

"Withdrawel?" questioned Wally, raising a brow.

"His body is starting to get used to the absence of heroin. This is what someone goes through after skipping out on the drug for a long period of time."

"Se he just get's sick at random moments?" Jenn asked.

Jade nodded.

"Listen, Jade," began Alain, standing up. "We're all really sorry for the way we acted."

"It's alright. Roy's not mad at you guys. He understands your reasons for being angry."

"How are you holding up, Jade?" Jenn asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm... dealing," Jade said softly. "I'm trying to be strong... for him."

"Well now that we all know," Alain said. "We're in this together."

---

Mandy and Cindy sighed as they reached the front door of Kitten's house. Kitten had called them absolutely furious, cursing Kori Anders with every fowl name ever invented. Kitten had demanded that they come over to her house immediately, so they did. They knew better then to go against Kitten when she was like this.

By 'this', it meant Kitten was so angry that she could go toe to toe with the Hulk and probably win.

With a sigh Mandy pushed the door bell and waited for some one to open the door.

"Maybe it's not that bad." said Cindy with a hopeful look.

Oh how wrong was she.

As soon as the door opened Mandy and Cindy were dragged inside the house and before they knew it, being pushed into Kitten's room. Kitten locked the door behind them.

"Sit."

And that they did. Cindy and Mandy took a seat on Kitten's bed and watched as the furious blonde paced in front of them. They glanced around the room, pink things were thrown everywhere. Everything ranging from Kitten's clothes to her designer bags and stuff animals. The only time Kitten threw her own things around was when she was _really _angry. Seeing as Kitten's pacing was going no where, Mandy stood up.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Kori Anders is what's wrong. She's always hanging around _my _boyfriend!"

"What did you expect. Isn't she like his best friend or something."

Kitten glared at her.

"Well it's the truth." said Mandy innocently.

"I don't care! I'm his girlfriend so she needs to back off!"

"Careful, Kitten," warned Cindy. "You're still playing nice, remember?"

"I know that, Cindy," Kitten said bitterly. Kitten put a finger to her lips in thought. "There has to be something I can do with out making myself seem like the bad guy."

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy.

"I want Kori Anders to suffer. Just a little bit."

"Oh, I get it," Mandy said with a grin on her face. "You're talking payback."

Kitten smirked. "It's time for the bitch to come out and have some fun."

----------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO BerryDrops, Ace.04, cookiesruletheworld, RavenSis, TerraBB4Eva, toonfan820, titangirl797, Agent of the Divine One, Starsoffire, Kool-Wolf, SaffireStarz, Harry Potter Fan 1994, I Laugh at ur Pain, dolphinluver21, QueenOfSalvation, paintupurple, RoseXxxXThorn, T.T.rox, Pirategirl0, gothchik18 AND rockingirlofbloodred019 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**QUESTION: WHEN IS SPRING BREAK, IS IT IN MARCH OR IS IT APRIL? IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT I KNOW SO IF SOMEONE CAN PLEASE TELL ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	42. Dance dance

Monday finally came around and school was active. The students of Jump City High School walked in with smiles on their faces. One may ask why would any student be happy about coming to school. The answer was simple really. A Valentine's Day dance was coming up soon, Wednesday to be exact.

Valentines's Day plus school dance equals a very happy teen.

But while the students were rejoicing over the good news, one student in particular still had some unfinished business to attend to. This student was none other then Kitten Moth. Now don't be fooled, Kitten was still very well aware of the upcoming Valentines Day dance and she would focus all her attention on that particular occasion when she was ready to but right now she had more important plans.

What could be more important to Kitten then the Valentines Day dance?

A little payback.

After the little trip to the cemetery Kitten realized the Kori was becoming a thorn in her side. Kitten didn't like thorns, nor did she like Kori hanging all over her boyfriend. It was time for Kori to learn her lesson but Kitten had to think of something small but at the same time vicious.

Kitten thought back to her days when she and Fang were a couple. Fang was ruthless and any time he attacked some one or wanted revenge on a certain person he would get any and all the information that he could on that person. He once told her that when going against an opponent you should attack their weaknesses first. Kitten decided to take Fang's strategy and use it as her own. But their was one problem with that plan.

Kitten knew absolutely nothing about Kori. She was going to have to find out about Kori on her own.

Kitten suddenly found herself wishing she would have struck a friends with benefits relationship with Fang. Fang had connections and could easily snoop around Kori's past and dig up something private Kitten could use against her.

Kitten sighed. She would have to do this on her own... with the help of her friends of course. Kitten thought. She needed information on Kori as soon as possible and their was only one place Kitten could think of to find information on Kori.

Mr. Wilson's office.

Mr. Wilson was the principle of the school. He had files on every single student in the school. If Kitten could manage to get in his office and find Kori's file then maybe she could use what ever information she found in her plan.

Kitten smirked. It was time to put phase one of her plan into action.

---

It was the second period of the day and for Kori, Raven and Karen that meant art class. The students were told to do a sketch of something of their choice. In art class, the classroom was of a different design. Students sat in groups of three in a row. There was two rows that faced each other and at least ten groups of three. In one group sat Kori, Raven and Karen. Kori sat in the middle with Raven on her left and Karen on her right.

The teacher, Ms. Kelly, wasn't a strict teacher and allowed her students to talk amongst themselves as long as they kept it to a minimum. With this little fact known Karen began to talk with her two friends.

"How did things go with Dick?" Karen asked Kori.

"I managed to cheer him up." Kori said indifferently.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You're lying." Raven said, her eyes still focused on her sketch.

Kori rose a brow. "Oh, why do you say that?"

"Because you came home late yesterday."

Kori blushed and went back to working on her sketch.

"Something did happen," Karen said excited. "Spill."

"It's nothing. I was just there for him. That's all, end of story."

"I think you're hiding something." Raven said with a smirk.

"I am not hiding any thing."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Karen with a grin.

"Uh... um..."

"Can't think of any thing can you." mocked Karen.

"Why is my love life always up for discussion," Kori inquired. "What about you two?"

"What about us?" Raven asked.

"Would you like it if I went snooping around in your relationships?"

"I don't have a relationship." Raven said.

"And there's nothing to talk about when it comes to Vic or me," said Karen. "Our relationship is the same as always."

Kori sighed in defeat.

Across the room sat Kitten with her friends. To her left was Mandy and to her right was Cindy.

"How's the plan coming along, Kitten?" asked Cindy.

"Fine... Actually, I'm glad you brought it up," Kitten said. "I'm gonna need both your help. Plus, I'm gonna need Justin and Josh."

"Why do you need our boyfriends help?" Mandy questioned.

"Don't worry. All I need from them is a distraction."

"So what's your plan?" Cindy asked.

"Us three are going to the principle's office today."

Mandy and Cindy glanced at each other. This couldn't be good.

---

Come third period Kitten and Mandy sat in the principal's office. Mr. Chang had a short temper today which Kitten had used to her advantage. A couple of clumsy mistake's in class and a few broken glasses had them sent straight to the principal's office.

"Do you two have any thing to say for yourselves?" Mr. Wilson asked, leaning back in his seat.

Kitten and Mandy glanced at each other.

"Um... science class is... gross." Mandy said, unsure of what else to say.

"That was school property that you will have to replace -"

Before Mr. Wilson could continue he was cut off by a beeping sound on his answering machine. He pushed the red button and his assistant voice filled the room.

_"Mr. Wilson, two boys were spotted by your car."_

Kitten and Mandy smirked knowing that Justin and Josh were doing their side of the plan.

Mr. Wilson stood up from his seat. "You two are to remain here until I come back."

Mr. Wilson rushed out the room. Mandy stood up from her seat and leaned against the door. A few seconds later Mandy heard Cindy's voice. Cindy was to distract the assistant while Mandy kept watch.

"Everything's good to go, Kitten." Mandy said, still by the door.

Kitten rushed out of her seat and walked over to Mr. Wilson's desk. She found his file cabinet key in the second draw to the left of his desk, just like Justin said it would be. She grabbed the key and opened the file cabinet, searching through the files marked A. Kitten looked for a file that said Anders, Kori.

"Let's see... No... No... Bingo!" Kitten pulled out Kori's file and rummaged through it.

_Name: Kori Anders_

_Parents: Myan Anders and Luan Anders_

Kitten skipped over all of that and came across 'health'. A smirk came to Kitten's lips as she found out something _very _interesting about Kori. She fixed the file and put it back were she found it as well as the key and reclaimed her seat. Seeing that Kitten was done Mandy sat down as well. A few more minutes later Mr. Wilson came in with a look of relief on his face. A couple of words were spoken and Mr. Wilson allowed them to go back to class.

Kitten and Mandy walked out and Cindy met up with them in the hall.

"So did you find any thing out?" Cindy asked as they walked down the hall.

Kitten smirked and nodded her head.

They continued to walk down the hall but Kitten stopped when she passed by the janitor. He was putting away his equipment into the janitor's closet and Kitten noticed him lock the door with his keys.

"Is something wrong, Kitten?" Mandy asked, curious as to why she stopped walking.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need one more favor from Justin and Josh."

---

Lunch time finally came around and everyone met up at their usual table. The small group of friends, plus Kitten, ate in silence until Vic started a conversation.

"So who's going to the Valentine's Day dance?"

Every one stopped what they were doing and turned to Vic.

"I'm going," Kitten said happily as she grabbed Dick's hand. "With Dick of course. Isn't that right, Dick?"

"Uh... yeah." Dick said quietly as he turned back to his lunch.

"What about you Raven," Karen asked. "You're coming to right?"

Raven blushed. "... Yeah."

"Why are you blushing?" Vic questioned.

"Some one asked me to the dance."

"Really," Kori asked happily. "Was it Kyle?"

Raven nodded.

"Oh! You go girl!" Karen said, slinging an arm around Raven's shoulders.

The three girls seemed to go into their own world after that but Gar was more then glad to bring them out of it.

"You have a date?" Gar asked Raven.

"Yes," Raven said, turning her attention to Gar. "Why?"

"No reason. It's just kind of hard to believe." Gar said indifferently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked angrily, glaring at him.

"Hey, you don't have to get touchy. This is exactly why it's so hard to believe."

"Well you're not exactly Mr. Date-able yourself."

"Girls dig me!" Gar shot back.

"Now _that's _hard to believe."

"At least people don't think I'm creepy!"

"You are such an asshole!"

"Yeah... well... so are you!"

"What ever, this conversation is done." Raven said, standing up.

"Fine." Gar said, standing up as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They glared at each other for another five seconds before walking off in opposite directions.

Kori sighed. "We better go after them."

"Nah, Kori, it's cool," Vic said. "Me and Karen will take care of this one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Karen said standing up. "I'll take Raven."

"And I get grass stain." Vic said, walking in Gar's direction as Karen headed towards Raven.

The table felt empty with just Dick, Kori and Kitten. The group fell into silence and Kitten took this as her chance to rub her love life in Kori's face.

"Isn't Valentine's Day the best," squealed Kitten. "A happy day for couples and... Oh, I'm sorry, Kori."

Kori rose a brow. "Sorry for what?"

"Well, it's just that every one will have a date to the dance and you'll be... well... alone," Kitten said some what smugly. "Every one will have a date but you."

Kori shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me."

"But it should. No one deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day," Kitten said as she hugged Dick's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm lucky I have Dick."

Kori threw her fork down on her tray and stood up. "You know what, I'm not really all that hungry any more. Excuse me."

With that said Kori walked away.

Dick watched her leave but decided it was best for him to give her some space.

Kori left the lunch room and walked down the school halls. She leaned against the lockers, running her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as if she was looking at the ceiling. Her thoughts went Dick and how he could have said something, any thing, but didn't. Kori then thought about Kitten.

"She is such a... bitch."

"By 'she', I assume you mean Kitten."

Kori's eyes flew open as she turned to the familiar voice. "Xavier... you heard that?"

He nodded and leaned against the lockers next to her. "What's wrong, cutie?"

"It's Kitten. We were sitting at lunch and talking about the Valentine's Day dance," she sighed before continuing. "She kept flaunting Dick and pointing out how I'm gonna be alone at the dance."

"Well, how about you 'not' go alone to the dance," Kori looked up at him, raising a brow. Xavier smiled. "Go with me."

"Xavier... I don't know what to say..."

"A yes would be nice."

"Xavier... it wouldn't be fair -"

"We'll go as friends," Xavier said quickly, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. "Besides, it'll make Dick jealous."

Kori's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"I was joking."

"Oh... I knew that," Kori looked away, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "So you really want to go with me as friends?"

Xavier nodded.

Kori threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Xavier! You're the best," she kissed him on the cheek and the bell rang. "I gotta get to class. I'll talk with you later."

Xavier nodded coolly but what he really wanted to do was jump for joy.

---

Vic looked around the lunch room, searching for Gar. It was an easy task due to Gar's green hair and Vic easily picked him from the crowd.

"Yo, Gar," Vic called as he ran up to the him. "Wait up man."

Gar sighed and stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face Vic. "What do you want?"

"Easy there little guy," Vic said, raising his hands in surrender. "I just wanna help. You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Can we sit down?"

Vic nodded and they grabbed an empty table. Gar sat down on a seat while Vic sat on the table, putting his feet on top of a chair.

"So, why exactly did you start a fight with Raven?"

"I didn't start the fight, she did!"

Vic sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well then... Why did you freak out when she said she had a date?"

"I did not freak out."

Vic gave him a look that said, 'yes you did'.

"Ok... but I had every right to," Gar said quickly, defending himself. "Raven's been through a lot. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"It's not gonna kill her to go on one date," Vic said. "Besides, if that guy tries anything I'll kick his ass."

"But -"

"Excuse me, but are you Garfield Logan?" asked a girl, stepping up to them.

Gar looked up and he immediately had hearts in his eyes. The girl was about his height with fair skin and dark brown eyes that one could mistaken for black. She had black hair and was wearing a blue jean skirt and jacket with a white shirt.

Gar jumped out of his seat and held out his hand to her. "I'm Garfield Logan. But my friends call me Gar."

She shook his hand. "I'm Rika Yukimura."

"You're that girl that just came here from Japan," Gar said with a smile. "You're in my art class."

Rika nodded. "Listen, their's dance this Wednesday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Totally! I'd love to go with you," Gar blushed a deep red. "I mean, that would be cool."

"Great," Rika smiled at him. "I'll see you later."

She walked away giggling to herself.

Gar smirked and turned to Vic. "What I tell you, chicks dig me."

Vic laughed and slapped Gar on the back. A little to hard it seemed as Gar fell to the ground. This one made Vic laugh even harder. The bell rang and they made their way to their next class.

---

It was the end of the day and the halls of Jump City High School were crowded. It always got like this at the end of the day because the students, as well as the teachers, couldn't wait to go off and do their perspective activities. The halls being crowded proved to be in Kitten's favor as she put phase two of her plan into action.

Justin was Mandy's boyfriend and more of an associate of Kitten's. Josh was Cindy's boyfriend as well as an associate of Kitten's. They had been told what to do by Kitten and it was time to do their job.

Justin spotted the janitor and made a signal to Josh.

"Go long!" Justin yelled as he threw his football to Josh.

Josh backed up to catch the football and collided with the janitor, sending them both to the floor. Justin came over quickly and helped them both up, brushing off the janitor's shirt. The janitor glared at them and told them to move along. They didn't need to be told twice.

Justin picked up his football and they walked away, turning the corner. As soon as they did that they came face to face with Kitten, Mandy and Cindy.

"Did you get it?" Kitten asked.

Josh grinned and held up the janitor's keys.

Kitten smirked, her plan was coming along perfectly.

---

After school finally came and Jade had cheer practice. Once that was done with Jade made her way to Roy's house. She had school, a cheerleading team to run and a boyfriend who was recovering. She was busy but with the help of her friends she managed to find a balance in her every day schedule. Jade knocked on the and as usual she was let in by Dinah. It didn't take her long to go up stairs and meet Roy. She smiled when she saw him, he didn't look as sick as the last time she saw him.

A little while later they both settled in his room. Jade was sitting at his desk doing some home work while Roy sat on his bed, quietly eating the meal Dinah made him. His eyes darted from Jade to the calender on his wall.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," he said, putting his tray of food down on the floor. "You made any plans?"

"I thought that maybe we would hang out." Jade replied absently.

"Alain called me earlier and told me there's a Valentine's Day dance this Wednesday at school."

"There is," Jade stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Why?"

"Do you wanna go?"

"It does sound like fun but you need me," Jade said as she sat on the bed with him. "You are _so _much more important to me then some dance."

"Jade, you can't put your life on hold for me," Roy said softly. "It was my mistake taking drugs and you don't have to babysit me."

"Roy, I don't mind coming here and helping you."

"I know but I think you should go to that dance and have a good time."

"It wouldn't be fun with out you." Jade said, resting her on his shoulder.

"Sure it will. You'll have Jenn, Wally, Alain and the others," Roy said. "Now promise me you'll go to that dance and have fun."

"Ok, I'll go," Jade smiled. "But I want something from you first."

"Ok, what is -"

His sentence was cut off as Jade captured his lips in a tender kiss.

---

Finally, after a long wait (in the student's opinion) the Valentine's Day dance began. The start of the party was at six pm and would continue to ten pm. The dance was being held in the gym though when one walked in they couldn't tell it was a gym. The decorations did well to hide that fact. Colors of red and pink filled the room. Hearts were plastered to the walls as well as a giant picture of cupid. When one looked strait ahead they could see the DJ and at every corner was batch of balloons. To the left and right was the tables and in the middle was a large open space for dancing.

Little by little the gym was being filled by students and the dance floor was already being covered. By the time Kori arrived with Xavier, her friends were already there, well most of them anyway. Kori only spotted Karen, Vic and Dick. And of course clinging to Dick's side was Kitten.

"Kori, over here!" called out Karen.

Kori and Xavier walked over to the small group.

"Hey guys," Kori greeted. She looked around. "Where's Raven? She left before I did."

Karen pointed to the dance floor where Raven was dancing with Kyle.

"Isn't it great." Karen said happily.

Kori nodded in agreement. "I'm glad Raven is enjoying herself."

"Wow, Kori," Kitten said with a fake smile. "I'm _so_ glad you managed to find a date."

Dick, who was drinking a cup of soda, almost choked.

"Oh no, Xavier and I came as friends." Kori said.

Dick sighed with relief.

A new song began to blast through the speakers and Kitten squealed.

Kitten grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "I love this song!"

Vic held out his hand to Karen. "Wanna dance?"

Karen accepted his hand. "I'd love to."

Xavier looked at Kori. "What do you say, cutie, wanna -"

"Boss! Xavier! Over here!" yelled Billy who was standing next to Seemore and Micheal a couple of tables away.

Xavier groaned. "What could they want?"

"I'm sure it's important," Kori said. "Why don't you go see what they want. I'll wait here."

Xavier ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back."

Kori nodded and watched as he walked over to his friends. He didn't look to happy and Kori wondered why. She shrugged it off and sat down at a empty table. She glanced over at the dance floor and sighed.

"Kori."

Kori turned around to the voice. "Raven. Where's Kyle?"

"He went off real quick to talk to one of his friends," Raven said as she sat down. "Where are the others?"

"Dance floor," Kori smiled. "So, are you enjoying yourself with Kyle?"

Raven blushed and nodded.

"Hey, Kori," Gar yelled as he walked over to the table, holding a girl's hand. "Raven." he said almost bitterly.

Kori decided to intervene before they started another fight like the one they had on Monday. "Gar, who's your friend?"

"This is my date, Rika."

Rika smiled and held up her hand in greeting.

"You have a date?" Raven questioned. She found that hard to believe.

"Yes I do," Gar said smugly. "Hey, Rika, wanna dance?"

Rika nodded and took Gar's hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Did you see that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl that Gar was with."

"I don't see the problem," Kori said. "She seems nice."

"Did you see how short her skirt was," Raven crossed her arms. "...Tramp."

"Raven... are you jealous?"

"No! Why would you even think that," Raven stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna find Kyle."

As soon as Raven left, Xavier came back. "What was all that about?"

"I'm not to sure myself."

Xavier grinned. "How about a dance."

Kori smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

---

Although Jade had promised Roy she would have fun at the dance, she wasn't anywhere near happy right now. The last thing she wanted to do was be here but Jenn and Wally had made it their mission to drag her here.

"Come on, Jade," Wally said with a cheeky smile. "Lighten up. You're supposed to be having fun."

Jade glared at him. "You dragged me here kicking and screaming."

"It was for your own good." Jenn said.

Jade wasn't convinced.

"Where's Alain when you need him." Wally said with a groan.

Unknown to them, not that far away was Alain looking incredibly handsome. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with black jeans. Alain ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed out the crinkles in his shirt. He cleared his throat as he slowly approached the girl in front of him. His hand reached out and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Alain, what's up?" Toni asked as she smiled at him.

"Um... nothing," Alain said nervously. "I was just wondering since it's a dance and you're not dancing with any one and I'm not dancing with any one..."

Alain sighed and rubbed his neck. He couldn't help but feel nervous sometimes when he was around Toni.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Toni asked Alain.

Alain's eyes went wide and he blushed a deep shade of red. "S-sure..."

"Cool." Toni grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

---

Gar had stepped away from his date and walked over to the food table. He had to admit, he was having a great time. As the time passed by he found himself to be less bothered by the fact that Raven had a date. His thoughts went to Kyle. Gar didn't like that guy and he didn't care how paranoid the others said he was, he just got a bad vibes from that guy.

As soon as Gar made it to the food table he was accidently pushed into someone as a couple of students rushed by.

"Sorry, I didn't mean -"

"It's okay, I should have -"

Gar's eyes narrowed at the person he bumped into. "Raven."

Raven crossed her arms. "Gar."

"What are you doing here," Gar asked as he filled a cup with punch. "Shouldn't you be with Kyle?"

"I got thirsty," Raven said as she picked up a cup. "Where's Rika?"

"She's sitting down at out table."

"Well I should get back to my date."

"Yeah, me to."

They began to walk in the same direction but stopped.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"My table is this way." answered Gar.

They looked away and continued to walk together.

"So, um... how's your date?" Gar asked.

"He's great," Raven answered. "How's yours?"

"Rika is really nice. She's a -"

"Slut!"

"Actually, I was gonna say she's a great dancer."

Raven pointed ahead and Gar looked at what she was pointing at. Gar's eyes widened at the scene before him. Right in front of him and Raven was Rika and Kyle. This wouldn't have been a problem if Kyle and Rika weren't in a passionate lip lock.

"Kyle." Raven said angrily.

Kyle pulled away quickly. "Raven... how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Rika... how could you..." Gar said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Gar, but...," Rika looked at Kyle. "You know how it is."

"Well this is just perfect," Raven mumbled. "You two are quite the pair."

"Raven -" Kyle began but Raven cut him off.

"Shut up. You are disgusting and deserve to rot," Raven turned to Rika. "And you are even worse. If you're trying out for the slut award I'm pretty sure you'll win." Raven grabbed Gar's hand who blushed at contact but Raven didn't notice. "We deserve much better then you two. Come on, Gar."

She didn't even wait for a reply and dragged him along. It wasn't until they were far away from Kyle and Rika that she let go of Gar's hand.

"Raven, that was -"

"Immature of me?" Raven asked.

"No. It was cool," Gar said smiling. "You totally told them off. You were awesome!"

Raven blushed a little. "Thanks."

"So... um... since we both don't have dates do you wanna dance with me?"

"I would like that."

---

After dancing with Kitten for a couple of songs, Dick finally slipped away from her and headed back to his table. He noticed that Vic and Karen were still on the dance floor enjoying themselves. A little further down Dick spotted Gar and Raven dancing with each other. Dick chuckled at the sight, wondering how exactly did _that _happen. His smile was wiped clean of his face as he saw the next couple.

Kori and Xavier.

Even though Kori had said they had only came as friends, their dancing didn't exactly look like they were friends. Dick couldn't take much more of this and stood up from his seat, walking over to the couple. He tapped Kori on the shoulder and she turned to face him.

"You don't mind if I cut in do you?" Dick asked Xavier.

Before he could answer Dick pulled Kori away to the side and began to dance with her.

"That wasn't very nice, Dick." Kori said as she leaned into him.

"What? I'm sure Xavier doesn't mind," Dick said defending himself. "Besides, I'm the protective type. I can't let guys have their hands all over you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you. But tell me, how come you don't mind it when Raven dances with a guy?"

"Because... that's different."

Kori smiled at him. "Different how?"

"That's Raven and you're... you're Kori."

Kori spun around to face him. "That doesn't seem like a good excuse."

Dick's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "What if I told you I was jealous?"

"I would ask you why you were jealous," Kori leaned in closer. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe I am..." Dick whispered as he leaned in closer to her lips.

"Dick!"

Dick quickly pulled away at the sound of Kitten's voice. "I gotta go."

Kori nodded and looked away. "Of course you do." she mumbled.

They parted ways and went in opposite directions. Kori sighed. They were _so _close, but as usual Kitten had to ruin everything. Kori walked over to Xavier.

"Hey."

"How'd your dance with Dick go?"

"Almost perfect."

Xavier nodded. "You wanna dance some more?"

Kori smiled. "Sure."

Kori turned around but upon doing so she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into was carrying soda which just happened to spill all over Kori's shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

Kori looked up to see it was Cindy who she bumped into. Cindy was one of Kitten's friends but Kori didn't care about that right now. There was a huge stain on the front of her shirt.

"It's okay..." Kori said absently.

"Again, I'm really sorry." Cindy said before she walked away. No one seemed to notice the smirk on her face.

"Crap... I gotta go clean this out," Kori said. "I shouldn't be long."

"Take you time, cutie," Xavier said. "I'll be at out table."

Kori nodded before walked out of the gym.

---

Jade sighed as she rested her head in her hands. Her eyes looked over at the dancing couples on the floor. Jenn was with Wally and Alain was with Toni. They all seemed to be having a good time. Jade however wasn't having a good time. She missed Roy and being here by herself wasn't exactly fun. Maybe she could sneak out and finally leave this place. She had the perfect opportunity. Every one else was wrapped up in their own thing to be paying attention to her.

Jade stood up from her seat, thinking she could make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jade stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. She knew that voice. Jade turned around and a smile instantly came to her lips. "Roy."

Roy smiled at her. "Well, are you just gonna stand there."

Jade ran into his arms and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking," Roy said and smirked. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I missed Valentine's Day with my girlfriend. So I just had to see you."

"Does Ollie know?"

"He's the one who drove me here."

A new song began to play, a slow song, and it's melody blasted through the speakers.

"I'm good for a few dances," Roy said, holding his hand out to her. "Jade, would you like to dance with me?"

Jade took his hand and smiled at him. "You don't even have to ask."

---

Kori tried scrubbing the stain off her shirt but it was no good. She had managed to get some of the soda out but the stain was still there and very noticeable. Kori sighed and dried off her hands, there was nothing more she could do, she'll just have to wash it at home.

Kori stepped out of the girls bathroom and decided to head back to the gym. Her 'date' was waiting after all. As soon as Kori stepped out of the girls bathroom someone grabbed her from behind. Who ever is was Kori could tell it was a boy due to the strong grip around her waist and smell of cologne. As soon as she tried to scream the boy covered her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she noticed that there was two boys. One was holding her and the other was leading them some where. They were both wearing mask as if it was masquerade so Kori couldn't see their faces. Kori wiggled and kicked to try and break free but it was no good.

The one who was leading them opened a door and the one holding Kori pushed her inside. As soon as Kori was inside they closed the door behind her. Kori's hand immediately went to the knob and she pulled at it. It was locked.

Kori began to breath deeply and she felt like their wasn't enough air. It was dark and barely enough room for her to fit. Her heart began to race and her eyes widened when she realized she was trapped in here. Complete fear swept over her and she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

Kori screamed.

---

The music blasted through the speakers and the students cheered for more. The Valentine's Day dance seemed to be a complete success as the students all had smiles on their faces. Xavier however wasn't to happy. He checked his watch. Kori had been gone almost twenty minutes already. Surely it didn't take this long to wash out a stain. He checked his watch again, Kori had been gone twenty-one minutes now.

Xavier stood up from his seat and left the gym. He walked to the girls bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Kori? Kori, are you in there," he waited for a response but received none. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. He looked inside and saw that the bathroom was empty. "Dammit." Xavier ran his hand through his hair. "Where is she?"

Xavier picked a random direction and walked down the hall. That's when he heard screaming and someone crying for help. He stopped for a second as his mind registered who the voice belonged to.

"Kori!"

He ran down the hall where her screams only got louder. He could hear her more clearly now.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! LET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Xavier stopped in front of the janitor's closet where Kori's screams were emitting from. His first reaction was to just open the door but he found that not to be possible as it was locked.

"Hold on, Kori. I'm gonna get you out of there!"

He kneeled down on his knees and took out a pin. If it was one thing Xavier knew how to do it was to pick locks. He had the door opened in a matter of seconds and when he did his heart felt like it was breaking. Kori was against the wall, her eyes closed shut with tears falling down her cheeks. She was breathing deeply and shaking all over.

"Kori...," he held out his hand to her but she shielded away from his touch. "It's me, Xavier."

He held out his hand once more but she remained unmoving. Xavier grabbed her hand gently and pulled her out of the closet. As soon as she was out Kori fell to the ground and brought her knee's to her chest and hid her face. Xavier knew she was crying because he could hear the sobs coming the girl.

"Kori?" she didn't respond to him and Xavier sighed.

If she wouldn't talk to him them maybe she would talk to one of her other friends. Xavier looked at her shaking form, he couldn't leave her. He reached inside his pocket and took out his phone.

---

Billy was enjoying himself at the dance as he danced with a random girl. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Unfortunately for him his cell phone began to ring. Billy sighed and excuse himself from the girls and walked away.

"Hello?"

_"Billy, find one of Kori's friends and put them on the phone."_

Billy did what he was told as soon as he realized who the voice belonged to. It was Xavier. Billy looked around and spotted Vic and Karen on the dance floor. He went up to them and side stepped a little trying to get their attention.

"Hello... hey..."

Vic and Karen stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Do you mind, we were dancing." Karen said annoyed.

Billy ignored her and gave the phone to Vic. "Boss - Xavier wants to talk to you."

Vic rose a brow but took the phone. "Hello?"

_"Come by the school's janitor closet. Something happened to Kori."_

That was all Vic needed to hear and he gave Billy back his phone. Vic turned to Karen. "Something happened to Kori, come on."

The waisted no time and ran out of the gym. When they made it to the hall-way they saw Kori sitting down on the floor, hugging her knees with Xavier's black leather jacket draped over her shoulders. Vic glared at Xavier.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Xavier said, glaring back at him. "I found her locked in the janitor's closet."

"She was locked in there?" Karen asked, kneeling down next to Kori.

Xavier nodded.

"Shit," Vic muttered under his breath. "We better get her home. Karen, get Raven. Kori shouldn't be home alone."

"Ok." Karen said as she ran back to the gym.

Vic kneeled down next to Kori. "Kori... it's me, Vic."

Kori looked up at him once but looked back down.

"What's wrong with her?" Xavier asked concerned.

"Kori has claustrophobia. She can't stand closed up spaces," Vic sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about blaming you. Thanks for helping her."

Xavier gave a short nod and looked at Kori, hoping she would be ok.

------------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Harry Potter Fan 1994, robxxstarxx3, RavenSis, jerseygrl90, BerryDrops, TerraBBEva, I Laugh at ur Pain, dolphinluver21, Ace.04, SaffireStarz, Kool-Wolf, toonfan820, Starsoffire, Stormy Midnight, Agent of the Divine One, eviltwin222, CERTiFiED02, rockingirlofbloodred019, cryingdove, Pirategirl0, gothchik18 And T.T.rox FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO SaffireStarz FOR BEING THE 700 REVIEWER! OMG! YOU'RE ARE AWESOME, ALL YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M JUST STUNNED, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY GOT THAT FAR. YAY!**

**I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT I WAS SO TIRED SO I THOUGHT JUST END IT HERE.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	43. Life is for living

Thursday came around and the Valentine's Day dance was the talk of the entire student body. Every one was talking about the dance and how much fun it was. Aside from that a rumor was flying around. It had got out to the students in the school that something had happened to Kori Anders. The students wanted to know what happened but when they saw the girl no one dared to confront her and ask. Not with Victor Stone standing right behind her. So, the students kept quiet.

Classes still had yet to begin so Kori took this free time to seek out Xavier. She successfully found him standing by his locker.

"Xavier."

He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to her. He was surprised to see her in school, he thought she would have taken the day off after what happened.

"Kori, are you ok?" Xavier asked quickly. He was so desperately wanted to take her in his arms right now and never let go but he restrained himself.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you," Kori smiled at him and held out her hands. She was carrying something. "Here's your jacket back. I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you last night."

"That's alright." Xavier said as he took back his jacket and tossed it in his locker.

"I also wanted to say thank you. This is the second time you saved me."

Xavier smiled at her. "Do you wanna walk to class together?"

Kori nodded and side by side they made their way to first period.

"Kori, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How did you get locked in that closet?"

Kori closed her eyes and sighed. "Two guys grabbed me and locked me in there."

"Did you see their faces?"

Kori shook her head. "They had on masquerade mask."

"So then that means there's no way to identify the jerks who did this to you." Xavier said bitterly. He would have liked to give those that did that to her a good beating.

"I just hope something like that never happens again."

"You and be both," said Xavier. "I was really worried about you."

"Xavier," he stopped and turned to her. Kori wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you."

He smiled at her when they pulled away. "No problem, cutie."

Just then they heard something.

"_Psst_, Xavier."

They turned around to see Billy, Seemore and Micheal.

Xavier glared at them for running his alone time with Kori. "What?"

"Uh... we kind of need to talk to you about something... important."

Xavier silently cursed. If they wanted to talk about something important then that meant business. Xavier turned to Kori. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," he paused. "Is lunch time ok with you?"

Kori was a bit surprised that he had to leave so soon but nodded anyway. "Ok, I'll see you at lunch."

He gave a short nod and walked away with his friends. Kori rose a brow, as much as she liked Xavier, him and his friends could be really weird at times. Some times she wondered if he was in some kind of secret organization. Kori laughed and continued to walk to class, some times her imagination got the better of her.

---

When lunch time finally came around Dick rose a brow as he looked at the small group of friends he sat with. The table was quite today. Kitten wasn't here with them today as she decided to sit with a couple of her own friends. Dick also took notice that Kori was missing as well.

As soon as her name came into his mind his thoughts went straight to her. She had been acting weird all morning and was distant. Sure, she still put a smile on her face but he knew something was bothering her. He had that talent.

"Guys," Dick spoke up, grabbing every one's attention. "Do any of you know what's wrong with Kori.

The others stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"You mean you don't know?" Karen asked, putting down her fork.

"Know what?"

The others paused. They weren't to sure if telling him what happened to Kori was a good idea or not. Him and Kori had a very close relationship and if Dick found out what... All hell would break loose.

"Guys, come on. You can tell me what happened. I won't freak out."

"You promise you won't freak out?" Gar asked.

Dick nodded.

"Ok, it's like this...," Vic trailed off. "Raven, you tell him."

Raven glared at Vic before sighing in defeat. She turned to Dick. "Last night at the dance someone locked Kori in a closet."

"What?" Dick growled, his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist.

"Now, Dick, you promised you wouldn't freak out." reminded Gar.

Dick sent him a death glare and Gar instantly coward away behind Vic.

"So you all knew about this and didn't tell me," Dick asked angrily. "I'm her best friend!"

"Calm down, Dick," said Vic. "The important thing is that Kori is ok now."

Dick stood up from his seat and walked away.

"That went well." Raven said sarcastically.

---

Kori had met up with Xavier during lunch, just as she had promised him she would. Instead of going to lunch they decided to just hang out in the hall way. The hall ways were generally empty come lunch time so they just sat down, leaning against the lockers. For awhile they sat in silence until Xavier decided to speak.

"So this claustrophobia thing you have, how come you never told me before?" Xavier asked.

Kori leaned her head back. "I didn't really want a lot of people to know."

"But you've been in an elevator, how come you never freak out then?"

"Because the elevator keeps moving. I know that eventually I'll get out," Kori said softly. "It was different being in that closet. I felt completely trapped."

Xavier nodded and hung his head low. "I'm sorry."

Kori turned to him, confusion written all over her face. "You're sorry, about what?"

"I should have come with you instead of letting you go alone."

"I don't need an escort every where I go, Xavier," Kori said. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm ok now."

"How did you get this claustrophobia thing?" Xavier asked, curious.

"Uh... I guess it all started when I was six years old," Kori said in thought. "My older sister Komi was invited to a party and the only way she was allowed to go was if I came along. Her friends weren't to happy about that and wanted me out of the way so a couple of the guest tricked me into coming downstairs to the basement." Kori paused before continuing. "As soon as I was downstairs I was pushed into a closet and left there. The worst thing about it was that there was a whole bunch of Halloween decorations in there."

"Fucking bastards," Xavier muttered. "If you give me their names and addresses I'll make sure they regret what they did to you."

Kori giggled at his comment. "Sorry, but Komi already beat you to it. She found out that they locked me in the closet and pulled me out. As soon as she did that she ran upstairs and did everything from wet-willies to super wedgies."

Xavier laughed. "Ultimate revenge."

"Kori!"

Kori stopped laughing and turned her head.

"Dick?" she was surprised to see him there.

Dick walked over to them. "I heard about what happened. Are you ok?"

Xavier and Kori stood up.

"I'm fine." Kori answered.

Dick glared at Xavier. "Can I talk to Kori alone please?"

Xavier didn't move. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'," Dick said angrily. "I need to talk to Kori."

"Xavier, it's ok." Kori assured him.

Xavier gave a short nod and walked away. Once he was out of sight Kori turned to Dick.

"What the hell is your problem -"

She wanted to say more but was cut off when Dick pulled her into his embrace. His arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand went behind her head, pulling her in close. Kori blushed at the contact, she sure wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I wasn't there when you needed me and I'm sorry."

Kori wrapped her arms around him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Dick pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her. "I heard about what happened from the others. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I knew you would get mad and over react."

Dick shook his head. "I don't over react."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

Kori smiled at him and pinched his cheek. "You can be so cute some times."

Dick blushed and pushed her hand away. "Stop it! I'm being serious."

"Let's be serious over lunch." Kori said as she began to walk away.

Dick walked besides her. "Kori."

"Hmm?"

"Next time something like that happens tell me ok."

"I promise."

---

Kitten had a big smirk on her face as she sat down to lunch. Mandy, Cindy, Josh and Justin eyed her curiously, wondering why she was so happy. They thought it might had to with the dance and her plan but they doubted it. When they had found Kori's file Kitten didn't tell them what she found and at the dance all she had them do was lock Kori in a closet. They didn't see the big deal of it all.

"Kitten, why are you so happy?" Mandy asked.

"Because my plan was a complete success." Kitten said proudly.

"Ok, I think it's time you fill us in on the details." Justin said.

"Yeah," said Josh. "I mean, all you had us do was lock Kori in a closet. That was your master plan. Come on, that was lame."

"Maybe to a idiot like you, but to me it was genius," Kitten smirked. "Kori has claustrophobia."

"You're serious?" Cindy asked, shocked.

Kitten nodded.

"What's claust-...," Josh trailed off. "What was that thing you just said?"

"Claustrophobia," Mandy said, annoyed that she had to explain. "It's a fear of closed up spaces."

"So you knew that she had that fear and you made us lock her in a closet?" Justin asked Kitten.

Kitten nodded.

"Damn," Justin was impressed and a little scared of Kitten right now. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"That was really evil of you, Kitten." said Cindy.

"Why, thank you. I take that as a compliment."

They all laughed.

"So does this mean the bitch is here to stay," Mandy asked. "Or are you still gonna play nice?"

Kitten sighed. "Unfortunately I'm still in nice mode," she paused and smirked. "But at least I got my revenge on Kori Anders."

---

Alain, Wally, Jade and Jenn sat at their table during lunch. Their spirits were certainly up thanks to the moments held at the dance last night. They were all glad to see Roy out and back in school instead of being cooped up in his mansion.

"So how long until Roy is actually better?" Jenn asked Jade since she was the one who knew the most about Roy's condition.

"It's kind of hard to tell," Jade said honestly. "People experience withdrawel differently."

"Well how is he doing?" Wally asked.

"He gets better and better everyday," Jade said proudly. "I think he'll be better soon."

"That's a relief," Wally said and then he rubbed his hands together with a wide grin on his face. "Well, let's move on to other news."

"Other news?" Jenn rose a brow.

Wally nodded. "Guess who was hooking up at the dance," he paused. "Alain and Toni!"

Alain nearly chocked on his drink. "W-what?"

"I saw you two dancing together."

"That doesn't mean we were hooking up!"

"But you do like her."

"No I don't. She's just a friend."

Jade rose a brow. She had been so involved in Roy she didn't realize that a new relationship was blossoming right in front of her.

"You like Toni?" Jade asked Alain with a sparkle in her eye.

Alain groaned. He knew that sparkle. It happened any time Jade wanted to play match maker.

"Jade, listen to me when I say this," Alain choose his words carefully. "Me and Toni are just friends."

Jade crossed her arms. "You are so lucky that my focus is on Roy right now. But the moment he's better, I'm gonna look into this."

Alain gave a 'ok' and poked at his lunch.

---

The school day had officially ended but practice was just beginning. Instead of the usual football players, the field consisted of the track runners. The football players had the day off but the cheerleaders did not. They still had to practice and some were a little grouchy but others were happy. In particular, Jenn. She couldn't wait to see Wally in action.

"Jenn, do you want us to start now?" Kori asked.

Jade had taken the day off yet again so Jenn was put in charge. Unfortunately for the team she was to busy checking out Wally from afar.

"Uh... Yeah. Go ahead and start." Jenn said absently.

The other cheerleaders shrugged and went off to do the warm up's. Kori walked away as well but stopped when she spotted a familiar figure.

"Dick?"

Dick turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Kori."

"Dick, what are you going here? Football practiced isn't today."

"I know. I just came here to watch you practice."

Kori smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean -"

"Dick!"

They turned their heads to see Kitten. As soon as she reached them she grabbed Dick's hand.

"Dick, what are you doing here," Kitten paused and smiled. "Oh, I get it. You came here to watch me practice."

"Uh... I did? I mean, of course I did! Yeah."

Kori crossed her arms, a scowl set on her face.

"Well I need to go warm up," Kitten kissed Dick on the cheek. "Later."

Kitten walked away and Dick turned back to Kori. He flinched at the look on Kori's face.

"What was that about?"

Dick cleared his throat. "Well... Kitten -"

"You said you came here to watch me practice and then Kitten comes by and you switch the story around."

"Kori, you don't understand -"

"No, I do understand," Kori pointed a finger at his chest, pushing him a little. "You're whipped."

Kori walked away and Dick stood there, mouth agape and in shock. He took a minute to compose himself before walking over to her.

"Kori, I think I heard you wrong," Dick said. "It sounded like you said I'm whipped."

The idea alone was completely new to him. He was Dick Grayson after all, school playboy.

"Oh no, you heard right."

"So what, you think I'm whipped?"

Kori turned away. "If the fuzzy pink handcuffs fit."

Dick took long steps and blocked her path. "Just what are you saying?"

"Face it, Dick. When it comes to Kitten... how do I put this nicely," Kori paused in thought. "She's Paris Hilton and you're Tinkerbell."

Dick's jaw fell to the ground. "I don't know what that is supposed to mean and I don't want to know. But I am not whipped."

"Prove it," Kori said, crossing her arms. "Take me on a date."

"W-what?"

"Take me on a date. Right now."

"I can't. I have a girlfriend and you... you have cheer practice."

"So, I can leave. Jenn is too preoccupied to notice. And it wouldn't be a date really. Just two friends."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Kori nodded.

Dick gave the idea some thought. It wouldn't hurt, after all, it was Kori. His best friend. Besides, in a weird sort of way, he had to defend his pride. He couldn't just let Kori say that he's whipped and walk away.

"You know what, let's go."

---

The rest of the afternoon went well for Kori and Dick. Both seemed to enjoy the other's company. Kori especially was having a good time, mostly because there was no Kitten around to spoil the moment. Had this been an actual date they would have passed off as a happy couple. The fact that they were only friends didn't stop them from acting like a couple. There was the long sided glances and red cheeks. Not to mention the hugging and hand holding.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. This proved true since it was now time for Dick to take Kori home. His car pulled up in front of Kori's house and parked.

"Well..." Dick began but trailed off.

"I really had a good time," Kori said. "This was fun."

Dick smiled. "Yeah, we should do this again."

Kori gave a short nod. "I should go."

"Right."

On impulse Kori leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She was going to leave it at that and just get out of the car, she was half way there with the door already open, but something stopped her.

Not something, more like a someone.

Kori turned her head to look at Dick who was holding her arm. Kori didn't make an effort to move but instead sat there while Dick leaned in close.

Like always the moment was ruined.

Dick's hand accidently pushed on to the car horn. The sudden sound ruined the moment and caused Dick to move away quickly. His face was a deep shade of red and he looked out the window, refusing to look at Kori.

"See you tomorrow, Kori."

"Right... see you tomorrow." Kori said disappointed as she got out of the car.

Dick watched as she walked into her house and close the door behind her. He then continued to hit his head on the steering wheel, cursing at himself. He kept repeating to himself that Kori was _just _his friend and that he had a girlfriend. His cell phone began to ring and he took it out from his pocket. Dick groaned... It was Kitten. He flipped his phone open.

"What's up?"

_"Hey, I'm really bored. Wanna come over?"_

Dick sighed. "Sure, I'll be over in a bit."

They said their good byes and hung up. Dick passed one more glance at Kori's house before driving away.

-------------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO jumpstarter, QueenOfSalvation, Stormy Midnight, titangirl797, cookiesruletheworld, Agent of the Divine One, RavenSis, robxxstarxx3, BerryDrops, Starsoffire, Kool-Wolf, eviltwin222, TerraBB4Eva, Harry Potter Fan 1994, SaffireStarz, Ace.04, xryosakufujix, toonfan820, ToCoOLfOrU, CERTiFiED02, Leigh Ana, T.T.rox, chaylorfan, shley itz, jerseygrl90, RoseXxxXThorn AND Pirategirl0 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	44. First date

It was now the middle of March in the school year. time had flied bye and school was as normal as it gets. Not much had changed over the few weeks that passed. Dick Grayson and Kitten Moth were still a couple, though their relationship did seem like it was in strain. Some students, and even teachers, were placing bets on how long it would last. Along that and other things, one of Jump City high School's finest had finally returned.

Roy Harper had finally returned to school exactly one week ago. With his return came some minor changes in his schedule. For example, he was seen visiting the school's guidance office. Not only that but upon his return Roy also quit the football team. When asked why he said it was for the better.

After a long day's of work school had finally ended. The teachers were holding a after school conference so any after school activities were cancelled for the day. The students filled the halls as they got their belonging's from their lockers. It being Friday the students had smiles on their faces and big plans for their weekends. One of the students with big plans for the weekend was Toni Monetti. She had two concert tickets to one of her favorite bands, Green Day.

Toni grinned as she made her way down the hall. She had _two _tickets. One was for her and the other was for who ever she choose to invite. And she knew just who she wanted to invite. Slowly she approached a jet black haired boy and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." she said happily.

"Uh... Toni."

Toni removed her hands from the boy's eyes and side stepped around him so they were face to face.

"Hey, Alain."

"What's up, Toni," Alain said as he flung his book-bag over his shoulder. "You need something?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend." Toni said as they walked down the hall together.

"I'm free," he rose a brow. "Why?"

"I was hoping you could come with me to see a concert on Sunday," Toni said. "I have two tickets to go see Green Day. So, you wanna come?"

"Sure. Green Day is one of my favorite bands."

"Cool, so then it's a date." Toni said as she continued to walk ahead. Alain however stopped in his tracks.

"A d-date?" he asked, not sure if he heard her right or not.

She stopped and turned to him. "Yeah, a date. Is there something wrong with that?"

"What? No, no. It's totally cool." Alain said with a wide smile that seemed forced.

"Sweet. So I'll call you up with the details later."

"Right," Alain nodded his head. "Later."

Toni gave a short nod and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight Alain let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. The smile faded from his face as his mind took in the new information. Toni had asked him out on a date. Alain had to admit, he did like Toni and this could be his chance at a relationship with her but there was one problem with this whole situation. Alain had never been on a date before.

He needed help, and fast.

---

Wally whistled to himself as he approached Alain's house. Not to long ago Alain had called him and asked him to come over, saying it was important. During that time Wally was also talking to Jenn who was baby sitting her younger cousin, Simon. She had wanted him to come over and help but at the same time Alain called. Wally had to choose between Alain and Simon. Now after the last meeting with Simon, Wally naturally choose Alain. He wasn't exactly fond of Simon.

Wally knocked on the door and was immediately pulled inside. He didn't even have time to say hi to Alain's mom as he was pulled up the stairs. As soon as he was in Alain's room he noticed his friend, who was usually calm, begin to pace.

"Um.. dude, are you ok?" Wally asked.

"Toni and I have a date." Alain said absently as he sat down on his bed.

Wally grinned. "Ha! I knew you liked her."

Alain rolled his eyes. "Ok, you were right, but that's not the point. Toni asked me on a _date_."

"So...," Wally sat down on the computer chair. "What's your point?"

"I've never been on a date before."

"I'm still not seeing thee big deal."

"I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do," Alain ran his fingers through his hair. "What if I mess things up? If I screw this up Toni could hate me forever."

"Alain, calm down. I'm sure every thing will be fine."

"Ok, listen," Alain said seriously. "I've never been on a date and I've never had a girlfriend. This is why I called you. You have experience in this sort of thing, you can help me."

"I'm not sure there's anything I can do." Wally said honestly.

"Come on, you're Wally West," said Alain. "The girls love you."

"Well, I don't like to brag..."

Alain smirked. He knew he could convince Wally if he boosted his ego.

"All right, I'll help you."

"Right, so what's first?"

"We eat."

Alain rose a brow. "How is that gonna help me?"

"It won't help you but it will help me. I can't think on a empty stomach," Wally smiled. "Besides, I smell your mom's cooking."

Alain groaned as Wally raced downstairs to the kitchen. Alain followed him, thinking that maybe he should have asked someone else for help.

---

Once Wally's appetite was satisfied him and Alain got to work. Alain waited patiently as Wally wrote down things in a notebook.

"Ok," Wally announced, showing Alain the notebook. "First things first. In order for this date to go well, Toni has to be happy. In order for that she needs the perfect guy."

Alain nodded his head in understanding.

"So, for your date to go well we need to fix you up," Wally said. "First, we'll start with your look."

Alain looked himself over. "What's wrong with my look?"

"It's alright but you could do better. To be honest you look kind of geeky."

"You're not one to talk." mumbled Alain under his breath.

Wally ignored him and looked inside Alain's closet. He shook his head in disapproval. "This won't do. There's _way _to much blue."

"What's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing. But it won't do. If you wanna impress Toni you need to wear a cooler color."

"Says the boy who wears yellow."

"You need to wear black. And lots of it," Wally said, nodding his head at his own idea. "And leather. Chicks dig guys who wear leather. I saw it in a movie."

Alain rose a brow. "What movie was that?"

"Grease."

Alain rolled over laughing.

"Shut up! Jenn made me watch it!"

Alain took a few minutes to compose himself before sitting up strait. "Ok, what's next?"

"Your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair."

"You have good hair, I'll give you that. But you need to change the style."

"We're not gonna dye my hair are we?"

"No."

Alain sighed with relief.

"Once we're done with that we'll work on your personality," said Wally. "Girls like a tuff guy. The bad boy. You gotta be cool but at the same time sweet and sensitive."

"Where'd you learn that, The Notebook." Alain said sarcastically.

"Shut up and just listen to me," Wally said annoyed. "Now you got the athletic part down so you're half way there."

"Are you suer about this," Alain asked. "I mean, wouldn't it just be best if I was myself."

"Yourself's not good enough," Wally slapped Alain on the back. "But don't you worry buddy. After I'm done with you, you'll be Mr. Date-able."

"But -"

"Would I steer you wrong?"

"Not on purpose, but -"

"Good, I'll see tomorrow." Wally said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But what about you teaching me," Alain asked. "You never gave my any tips on what to do on the date."

"Uh... we'll cover that tomorrow." Wally said before walking out the door.

Alain sighed and laid down on his down his bed, wondering if listening to Wally was a good idea or not.

---

The next day Alain woke up early and got dressed. Today, Wally was going to make him _Mr. Date-able_. Alain trusted Wally, he truly did. It was his methods that he didn't trust. But it was all worth it to him. He would do anything to make sure this date went right, even if that meant believing in Wally's crazy methods. Alain heard the doorbell ring and hurried downstairs. When he opened the door he was met with not only Wally, but Roy, Vic and Gar as well.

"Um... why are you all here?"

It wasn't that Alain wasn't happy to see them but he didn't want everyone to know that he need help in the dating world. It was embarrassing. Especially since it was Alain, the one who would always give out relationship advice when one of them messed up with their girlfriends.

"Ok, it's like this," began Wally. "I planned on us going to the mall but we needed a ride. So, I called Roy."

"But I'm sorta grounded right now so Ollie took my car." Roy said.

"Right, so I called Vic instead and he agreed." Wally said.

"And then Gar called me and wanted to tag along." finished Vic.

"So we're all here to help." said Gar.

Alain slapped his forehead. "Can we just go now?"

The others nodded and got into Vic's car. Once they were buckled up they drove off to the mall. The first thing on the to-do list was to give Alain a new look. They needed to get him some new clothes. To be honest, this whole thing made Alain feel ridiculous. Alain first expressed how he felt when tried on one of his first outfits. It was a black shirt and a pair of blacks jeans.

"I think it looks good," commented Wally. "What do you think, Alain?"

Alain narrowed his eyes. "I feel like a jackass."

"It's not that bad," Roy said. "Though those jeans do look funny on you."

"Can we get something to eat now," Vic asked. "I'm starving over here."

They all agreed to go get lunch and found a great place that sold hamburgers. Gar wasn't so pleased with this and instead only got a soda and some fries. Once they had their food they sat down at an empty table and began to converse.

"Ok, the last thing Alain needs to get is a leather jacket." Wally said as he chewed on his burger.

"I still don't understand why you insist I need a leather jacket." Alain said.

"Because it will look cool."

"But you don't wear one." said Gar.

"Because I look good with out it," Wally said proudly. "You just need to trust me on this. It works for Dick, doesn't it?"

The others paused at the question asked and thought to themselves. When they began to think about it, they realized Dick did in fact where a black leather jacket almost every day. Gar even recalled a memory of when they first began high school and how a girl commented on Dick's leather jacket, saying he looked sexy. Gar took a mental note to buy a black leather jacket for himself.

"So, Alain, the big date is tomorrow." said Vic with a grin.

"Ok, spill dude," said Gar. "How'd you ask her."

"Well... actually she asked me."

"Wow," Roy said surprised. "You really do need help."

"Oh, that reminds me," Wally said. "We still need to fix your hair."

Vic rose a brow and leaned over to Roy to whisper something. "Is it just me or is he taking this _way _to seriously."

"It's not just you."

---

Since the boys had all taken today off to have guy time, the girls decided to do the same. Karen, Raven, Jenn and Jade had all decided to have some girl time at Toni's house. Kori couldn't come since she had tagged along to the movies with Dick and Kitten, at his request. Once the girls had arrived at Toni's house they all went to her living room. Toni had ordered Chinese food and once it arrived they ate and had a conversation.

Toni used her chop sticks to pick at her noddles. "So, um... Alain and I have a date tomorrow."

Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Really?" Jenn asked.

Toni nodded.

"Aww, now I can't play match maker." Jade said, slightly disappointed.

"Cheer up, Jade," said Karen. "There's always Raven."

"Don't even think about it." Raven muttered darkly.

"I can't believe Alain found the guts to ask you out." Jenn said as she ate a mouth full of rice.

"He didn't," said Toni. "I asked him."

Karen chuckled. "I see who wears the pants in that relationship."

The others laughed.

"Come on now, don't make fun of him." advised Toni.

"So what made you ask him out?" Raven asked.

"I kind of figured he wouldn't be asking me any time soon. So I had to be the one to make the first move," Toni smiled. "But that's ok. I like Alain's shyness. I think it's cute."

"But that's not all, is it." Jade said grinning.

Toni blushed. "Well he is gorgeous."

"Let's make a toast," said Karen happily, raising her can of soda. "To Alain and Toni. May they have a good first date!"

The girls tapped their cans of soda together and laughed. Toni smiled, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

---

Sunday finally came and it was time for Toni to go pick up Alain for their date. Toni had borrowed her mother's car just for the occasion. It didn't take long for Toni to reach Alain's house and once she did she got out of the car and knocked on the door. She had a wide smile on her face as she waited. Toni really liked Alain, not only because of his looks but his personality as well. He wasn't like her past boyfriends who were so called 'bad boys'. He was sweet and different. Alain was her complete opposite and she liked that about him.

The door opened and Toni turned. She rose a brow, Alain never mention having an brother.

"Hi, I'm Toni. Is Alain here?"

"Toni, it's me."

Toni rose a brow. "Alain? What happened to you?"

She didn't recognize him. He looked completely different. His hair which was usually silked back was some what messy and hit his face. Alain was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that showed his build well. He also had on a black leather jacket and black sunglasses.

"I got a new look to hit my personality," Alain said coolly, like him being dressed this way was completely normal. "You ready to go, babe?"

Toni's mouth was agape. "Babe?"

Since when did the world become the twilight zone.

Toni shook her head and choose to ignore... _this_. What ever _this _was.

"Let's just go, Alain. We're gonna be late."

"Right, but one thing. I prefer to be called Aqua."

Alain had recalled Wally telling him that it was cool to go by one's last name. When asked why he said he saw it in a movie.

"Alain -"

"Aqua."

Toni narrowed her eyes. "Aqua, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm better then ok," Alain replied. "Let's go."

Toni followed him to her car and took a double look at Alain, thinking he may have gotten hit on the head one to many times.

---

As soon as Toni and Alain made it to the concert, things got even weirder in Toni's opinion. It was like he was a completely different person. He had put on this bad boy personality, saying he had a tuff exterior but in the inside he was suffering. Toni felt ready to pull out her hair. They walked into the concert building and split up to use the restrooms. Or so they had told each other. Toni had really gone off to make a phone call. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jenn. It's me, Toni."

_"Oh, hey Toni. How's the date going?"_

"Don't ask."

_"What's wrong?"_

"It's Alain. He's acting... weird," Toni sighed. "I think I made a mistake. He's nothing like I thought he was."

_"I'm sure you're just over reacting. Listen, Alain's a great guy. Just give him one more chance."_

Toni sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine. I'll give him one more chance."

_"That a girl! I'm sure things will get better, just you wait and see."_

"I hope you're right."

They said their goodbyes and Toni went off to go meet up with Alain.

Not that far away was Alain. He as well was making a phone call. He dialed a number on his cell phone and waited till the person on the other side picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Wally, I need help."

_"Alain?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

_"Hey. How's the date going?"_

"Not so good," Alain confessed. "I don't think this working. Maybe I should just quit."

_"Come on, Alain. I'm sure you're just over reacting. Just give the tuff guy act one more chance. If it doesn't work then try something else."_

"Aright, I gotta go."

_"Later dude."_

They ended the phone call and Alain went off to go find Toni. Once they found each other they went off to the concert hall. Things got, some what, better with the process of time. The band's music was enough to keep Toni and Alain entertained. But, just as things seemed to be looking up for them, there view was rudely blocked by a less then pleasant man. The man was beyond tall and looked like he was a pile of bricks. He had just pushed his way past Alain and Toni and stood in front of them.

"Hey, do you think you can move out of the way please!" Toni yelled over the screaming crowd.

The man turned his head to look at her with cold red eyes and looked back at the stage.

"Great," Toni said sarcastically. "Now we lost our perfect view."

It was then that Alain recalled something Wally had told him. He said that girls love the tuff guy, that they liked guys who would defend them. Alain figured this was his chance to prove to Toni that he was a great guy. Alain tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey, didn't you hear the lady? Move your fat ass."

Toni's eyes grew wide like saucers. "Alain, what the hell are you doing!"

Alain ignored her. "So what's it gonna be, are you gonna move or what?"

The man turned around and crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. He towered over Alain and glared at the teenage boy before him. This time it was Alain who had eyes like saucers.

Alain's breath caught in his throat and he lost all his confidence. "You look _so_ much bigger in the front."

The man grinned anc raised his fist. Alain's world turned black.

---

Toni held an ice pack to Alain's face and he winced in discomfort. Not to long ago the man that Alain insulted had punched him right in the eye. The commotion had caused them to get kicked out of the concert. Now they sat in Toni's car.

"How you feeling?" Toni asked concerned.

"Not to good," mumbled Alain. "But I'll be ok."

"Alain, what were you thinking? That guy was like sumo wrestler."

"I was just... trying to be a guy you could like."

"What do you mean?"

Alain leaned his head back and sighed. "I'm not good at this sort of thing so I asked Wally for help. I see now that was a bad idea."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you've been acting this way because Wally told you to?"

Alain nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that we had a good date."

"That is really sweet of you... It's also dumb of you but still pretty sweet."

"So I guess this means I ruined any chance of us going out on a date ever again, huh?"

"Alain, I asked you out because I really like you. You're not like other guys I've dated," Toni smiled at him and held his hand. "And I would really like it if we could go another date."

Alain smiled. "I would like that."

"But promise me that you'll come as yourself."

"Promise."

"Oh, and there's one more thing." Toni said with a grin.

Alain eyed her curiously. "What?"

She leaned in closer and closed the gap between them. It may have been only for a few seconds but it felt like it could last forever. When Toni pulled away Alain grinned at her.

"I can _so _get used to that."

-----------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO titangirl797, Koriand'r Grayson, ToCoOLfOrU, chaylorfan, robxxstarxx3, RavenSis, Stormy Midnight, ace.04, eviltwin222, cookiesruletheworld, BerryDrops, Kool-Wolf, Agent of the Divine One, chayenne, toonfan820, Harry Potter Fan 1994, TerraBB4Eva, SaffireStarz, Kory Anders Grayson, CERTiFiED02, shley itz, imcalledkitty, Dana-Fire, jerseygrl90, cryingdove, StraightFromCupid, gothchik18, T.T.rox, Pirategirl0, Starsoffire AND SaoirseWaveglow FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND GOT A GOOD LAUGH OUT OF IT. COMING UP NEXT IS GONNA BE THE START OF SPRING BREAK! WOO!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	45. The start of spring break

The month of March had long since ended and it was now the very beginning of Spring Break. One whole week of fun with no worries about school. It was a dream come true and the teenagers of Jump City High School were planning to live it up with special plans of their own. Dick especially had plans of his own. Dick had planned a special get-away with his friends to one of Bruce's private beach houses.

One whole week of just him, Kori, Vic, Raven, Gar, Karen and... Kitten... on the beach with no adults. _'Ultimate teen experience'_ is what Gar had said to describe it.

The six friends, plus Kitten, were currently setting up for their trip to the beach house. Outside of Wayne Manor, the boys were loading the luggage into Dick and Vic's cars. Kitten was off to the side talking on her cell phone. Kori stood in the middle of Karen and Raven as they made small talk. Kori was just telling them of the phone call she received yesterday by her parents. Her mother, who was now seven mouths into pregnancy, was doing just fine and the baby she was carrying was very healthy.

"So, Kori," Karen spoke quietly. "How goes things between you and Dick?"

Kori stole a glance at Dick who was currently arguing with Vic and Gar.

"Everything is fine between us."

"Right, but technically you and Dick are not a 'us'." Raven said dryly.

"I know but I think Dick feels something for me, you know," Kori sighed. "Too bad he's blinded by Kitten to even notice."

"Yo, girls," Vic called. "We're finished over here so let's go and try to beat that traffic."

The girls walked over to the guys as did Kitten who had finally gotten off her cell phone.

"I can't wait," Gar said with excitement. "We have a whole beach house to ourselves. How cool is that!"

"Just try not to stink up the place grass stain." Vic said.

"I do not stink." Gar shot back.

"Will you guys shut up," Dick said annoyed. "The beach house is big enough for us each to have our own room."

"That's a relief." Raven said. She didn't like sharing a room with any one.

"Ok guys," Dick began as he opened the door to his car. "Let's go."

Karen noticed that Kitten was heading towards Dick and his car while kori was opening the door to Vic's car. Karen shook her head, this wouldn't do at all. As a friend of Kori's and... secret enemy of Kitten's, Karen decided to do some meddling. She quickly walked up to Kitten and linked arms with her.

"Why don't you ride with us, Kitten," said Karen happily. "We never get to hang out."

Kitten wanted to scream and shout right then and there but she held her tongue, she didn't want to ruin the nice girl act she worked so hard to build. "No thanks, I'd rather ride with Dick."

"Oh, come on. Raven and I would really would like to get to know you better," Karen looked over at Raven. "Right, Raven?"

Raven put on a fake smile, instantly aware of Karen's plan. "Totally."

"But... But who would ride with Dick," Kitten asked, trying to find a way out of this. "I can't just leave him alone."

"Not a problem," Karen said. "Kori can ride with Dick."

Kori looked up upon hearing her name, as did Dick.

"But I'm _sure _Kori would rather ride with you guys."

"I don't mind." Kori said.

"Yeah, but Dick and I... I'm sure he doesn't feel up to it."

"I think it sounds like a plan," Dick said, slinging an arm around Kori's shoulders. "I don't mind at all. Besides, it would be a good opportunity for you five to get to know each other."

Kitten gritted her teeth. "Ok then. Let's go."

Karen smirked at seeing her plan was a complete success. Karen, Kitten, Raven and Gar all got into Vic's car while Kori got into Dick's car. Once every one was buckled up they drove off.

---

Dick and his friends weren't the only one's who had made plans for spring break. Wally and Alain had made plans of their own as well. The two of them had planned to go to a comic book convention which was Wally's idea. Then, once that was over and done with they would head off to Alain's uncle's plan for some down time at the beach. As of right now they had finished packing and loading their luggage into the car that Wally had borrowed from his uncle.

As soon as they were done, Jenn and Toni embraced them in hugs. The girls were all doing there own thing for spring break. They had planned a get away to a spa thanks to Toni who had access to her father's credit card. Toni had invited Jenn and Jade to come with her to the spa but before they left, they each wanted to say goodbye to their boyfriends. Jade was currently at Roy's house doing just that and would be picked up once Jenn and Toni were done saying goodbye to Wally and Alain.

Once Toni pulled away she kissed Alain on the lips.

"Mmm, let me get another."

Toni giggled and obeyed his request.

"Another."

This time Toni kissed him on the cheek instead of his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"It's only for a week," Toni said as she fixed up his shirt, smoothing it out so there was no wrinkles. "Now promise me you won't let Wally get you into any trouble."

"Promise."

"And when you get to the beach stay away from any girls wearing a bikini... As a matter of fact, stay away from any girl you see."

"Same goes to you with guys," Alain said, sounding a little bit grumpy. "Stay away from any male masseuses."

"Isn't that cute," Jenn said a laugh. "Alain's jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Oh yeah, he's totally jealous." Wally said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Wally," Alain bit back. "You can't tell me it doesn't bother you at all that some guy will have his hands on Jenn."

Wally suddenly stopped laughing and realization dawned on him.

"Would you two just stop already," Jenn said annoyed. "It's just a spa, not man candy central."

"Hey, we should get going," Toni said to Jenn. "We gotta go and pick up Jade."

"You're right," Jenn said as she got into the passenger seat of Toni's car. she stuck her head out the window. "Bye guys!"

"Have fun on your spring break!" Toni shouted out her window.

The boys waved goodbye as the red car drove away.

"Alain."

"Yeah?"

"You're not worried are you? I mean, it's just a spa."

"Nah, I'm not worried," Alain said as he turned to his friend. "Are you?"

"No," Wally said. "Besides, I'm sure they won't see any good looking guys there."

They both gulped.

---

Ollie had just finished packing up the last suit case in the trunk of his car. Ollie knew that spring break was a time for teenagers to just hang out with their friends but it didn't mean that the world automatically stopped for one whole week. There was still business to attend to, which is why Ollie had to go spend this week on a business trip.

It wasn't all business in Ollie's opinion. This week would also give him and Roy some much needed bonding time. It would be just the two of them and that was something Ollie was looking forward to. Ever since Roy's overdose and withdrawal, Ollie realized he hasn't been the parent figure Roy has needed. Ollie felt terrible that he wasn't there when Roy needed him most and he wanted to make it up to him some how. Taking him on one of his business trips may have not been the best way but it was the only way Ollie could assure himself that Roy would experience the parent time that he's been missing.

Ollie couldn't wait for the trip to begin but Roy wasn't so ecstatic. He would have rather spent his week with his friends. Even that spa Jade was telling him about sounded good.

Ollie patted Roy on the shoulder. "Ready to go, champ?"

Roy sighed. "Are you sure I have to go? Can't I just stay here?"

"Yes and no," said Ollie as he opened the door to his car. "Some of my business partners will be on this trip you know."

"Right, which means you need to suck up to people." Roy said dryly as he entered the car.

"You may not like this now but at the end of the week you'll be thanking me."

Roy sighed and slumped in his seat. "Sure I will."

Ollie frowned at Roy's sarcastic attitude but said nothing as he pulled out of the drive way.

---

Dick had put down the roof to his convertible so both him and Kori could enjoy the light which was the sun. Kori ran her fingers through her hair in boredom. It may have been only a couple of hours but it seemed like forever to Kori that they had been stuck in traffic. Back to back was cars of every sort lined up in traffic. Kori arched her neck to see Vic's car and noticed that he was ahead of her and Dick. She slumped in her seat and sighed.

"Well, this is boring."

Dick grinned at her. "Should we make it more interesting?"

Kori rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

Dick pointed at a near by exit. "We could take a short cut. But really it's not a short cut."

"What do you mean?"

"Going that way takes longer to get to our destination but it has this open rode which would be perfect for speeding."

Kori laughed. "Ok, speed-machine, let's go."

"Really?" Dick wasn't that surprised that Kori had agreed. She always liked it when they went speeding on his motorcycle.

"Yeah, let's go."

Dick chuckled at her cheerfulness of the idea and quickly took the exit. There wasn't any traffic on the exit that he had took but they still had yet to reach that open road he had mentioned earlier. After a little while Kori wasn't as bored as she was before and she started to hum to herself. She patted her legs and hummed along to the song which was currently playing on the radio.

"You enjoying yourself?"

Kori nodded her head and stopped humming to the song she had just been listening to. The song had ended and a couple of announcements were being broadcast. After the announcements a new song began to play which Kori instantly recognized as one of her favorites. Kori clapped her hands in excitement and a smile graced her features.

"I love this song! Oh, Dick, you have to sing it with me."

"What," Dick shook his head and focused on the road. "I am not singing."

"Please." Kori put on 'the look'.

Dick didn't dare look at her. He knew if he met Kori at eye contact he would be easy puddy in her hands. "No."

_"He was a boy, she was girl. Can I make it any more obvious. He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say. He wanted her, she never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well." _

Kori sung happily and put her fist to his mouth like it was a microphone. She waited for him to pick up the rest of the song.

Dick didn't say anything but then gave a defeated sigh.

"He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy." he grumbled under his breath.

Kori was pleased and clapped her hands, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Was that so hard?" she asked him.

"Yes! Yes it was."

"Dick."

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Let's stop some where and get something to eat."

Dick checked the time on his watch and noticed that it was lunch time. He was beginning to feel a bit hungry himself so he nodded his head and pulled off the highway. Almost a half an hour passed by before they finally spotted a fast food restaurant, something Kori was very pleased about.

"Oh, Dick, let's go there," Kori said while pointing at the fast food restaurant. "Checkers has the best burgers ever."

Dick smiled at Kori's attitude. Kitten hated fast food restaurants like this. She always complained about the burgers being to fattening, or something like that. Dick some times found it hard to listen to things Kitten would be saying to him.

"We should go eat inside." Kori said.

"I don't know," Dick said. "The rode we picked is long enough but if we stop and eat it's gonna take a lot of time."

"Come on, Dick," Kori persuaded. "Do you really wanna eat in your car? Things could get messy."

"I guess you're right," Dick said as he opened the door to his car. "I just wonder how far the others have gotten already."

---

Tension filled the car as the five teenagers sat in complete silence. Gar may have been the only cheerful one in the car, though it was probably only because of the 'Big Gulp' soda in his hands. Besides him sat Kitten who kept her cool by listening to her pink iPOD. Next to Kitten was Raven, who was deep into a book she was reading. In the front passenger seat was Karen who was looking blankly out the window. Vic kept clutching and unclutching the steering wheel.

Traffic was going no where.

The cars were barely moving and it was getting to Vic. He was close to cursing out load and yelling out the window at the car in front of him.

Then, that's when it began. Gar's slurping. Everyone was pretty sure by now that he had finished his drink but Gar continued to slurp, making an annoying sound that made everyone become on edge. Even Kitten, who was still listening to her iPOD, could hear him slurp up air from the gigantic paper cup in his hands.

Karen had enough and quickly turned to Gar with eyes that could be mistaken for fire. "What are you trying to do, suck up your straw?!"

Gar stopped his slurping and put his cup down on the cup holder which was built into the door.

Karen sighed and turned around, her eyes set back out the window, looking at nothing in particular.

Gar picked up the small book-bag that was resting by his feet and opened it. Vic had allowed him to bring the small bag inside the car, hoping it would keep the green-haired teen entertained and quiet. Gar looked inside his bag and at the contents inside. He had packed a variety of snacks and hand held games as well as his comic books. Gar took out a small bag of chips and began to munch loudly.

Raven shut her book in annoyance. "Must you be so annoying?" she asked Gar.

Gar stopped munching on his chips and looked at her as if they were in a starring contest. Then, he tore his gaze from her and bit down on his chip loudly.

Vic saw an opening as the traffic began to move and he was about to take it but a black Toyota beat him to it, cutting in front of him. A vein throbbed in Vic's forehead as he stuck his head out the window and glared at the vehicle that just passed him.

"Hey man! What the hell is your problem! Can you even drive straight?! Ya' dumb -"

"Vic!" Karen shouted at him and pulled him back inside before he could say any more.

Kitten sighed and slumped in her seat. She hoped that things would only get better from here on out. To bad people don't always get their wish.

---

After their lunch, Dick and Kori had got right back on the rode. Their time on the rode was enjoyable, they would occasionally laugh and joke around. After a while, they approached an old dirt road. Dick took a sharp turn, being careful not to miss it.

"Dick, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kori asked, her voice sounding jumpy due to the rode.

Dick only grinned as he saw an opening just up ahead. He took it and before they knew it, they were on the open rode. Kori found the rode to be quite similar to that of a movie. It was like one of those cop movies when the good guy was chasing the bad guy on an desert rode. But there was no desert, only Dick and Kori with the wind rushing past them.

"You want to go faster?" Dick asked, ready to break sped limits.

Kori eagerly nodded and Dick grinned. His foot hit the peddle and the car began to move faster. Kori giggled and raised her arms in the air, shouting what sounded like 'woo'. Dick smiled and by impulse, wrapped an arm around Kori's shoulders. Kori smiled and instantly felt a heat rise to her cheeks.

"We should take this way back home." Kori said, looking at him.

Dick nodded. "But we won't tell the others."

Kori rose a brow. "Why wouldn't we tell the others?"

"That way it will be our little secret."

Kori smiled. That one sentence alone made her feel special. Although it was small and almost insignificant, it meant something to her because it was something that they could both share.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy spring break." Kori said to herself.

---

After hours of driving, Dick and Kori finally pulled up to the beach house. When Kori stepped out of the car, she couldn't help but to gasp in amazement. The beach house had the perfect view of the sunset. A mix of purple, orange, yellow and blue all filled the sky with other colors and the water sparkled. Dick had opened the trunk and was already removing bags.

"Kori, I need some help."

Kori snapped out of her daze. "Right, sorry."

She went over to Dick and picked up as many bags as she could, which was a lot more then Dick had picked up.

"I swear, you be on steroids or something." Dick mumbled under his breath but Kori heard him.

Kori giggled at his comment. That wasn't the first time she had heard that from someone. The first time was with Vic when she had beat him at arm wrestling.

Once they climbed the steps Dick dropped the bags on the front porch. There was a wooden seat that was much like a swing since it was attached to two chains. Dick took a seat on it and Kori pulled on his arm, trying to get him to get up.

"Come on, Dick," said Kori. "We're already here. Get your butt up."

"Can't...," he mumbled. "Tired..."

"Dick Grayson." Kori said with a stern voice and her arms crossed.

"Fine," he said frustrated, standing up. "I only got up cause I wanted to."

"Of course you did." Kori said with a giggle.

Dick rolled his eyes and took out the key. Once the door was open, him and Kori stepped inside. The inside of the beach house looked wonderful. To the left was the kitchen, complete with a long counter like table and stools. To the right was the living room which had a large, flat screen tv and a cream colored sectional couch. Up ahead was the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"This place is amazing," Kori said in awe. She looked around and noticed the place was empty and quiet. "Uh... Dick, where are the others?"

Dick, who was looking in the refrigerator, suddenly remembered that he didn't see Vic's car any where while they were outside.

"Do you think that they got held up in traffic?" Kori asked.

"Maybe," Dick said absently as he took out a can of soda. "I wouldn't worry about it, they'll be here soon. In the mean time, what should we do for dinner? I doubt any one will be up to cooking."

"Check the yellow pages. Maybe there's a restaurant that delivers," Kori said as she walked upstairs with her bags in hand, which were luckily in the trunk of Dick's car. "I'm gonna go pick a room."

"Ok," Dick said as he picked up a phone book. He began to flip through the pages absently until he came across a number for a near by pizza place. "Hey, Kori, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I don't know," Kori said as she came downstairs. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"I guess you're right." Dick said as he looked up to look at her. Once he did, he froze.

Kori was wearing an emerald green tank top that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of baby-blue, jean shorts that showed off her long legs. She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail with the ever so present star necklace around her neck and silver bracelet around her wrist. The outfit was simple but alluring. Dick thought she looked beautiful and he felt lucky to be in the same room with her, alone, with no one else. Oh yes, he felt like a lucky boy indeed to have such an attractive girl all to himself. But, instead of voicing his opinion he said this:

"You got dressed fast."

Kori was a little taken back by his comment but smiled any way as she walked up to him. "It's a talent of mine. It comes in real handy when me and Komi fight for the main bathroom in our house."

Kori went straight to the refrigerator, but before she could open it Dick stopped her by placing a gentle, yet firm, hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and when she did, her eyes met his. Time seemed to slow down in the one moment and before they knew it, their lips were centimeters apart. But, as always, fate had different plans.

The door swung open and in walked five, very frustrated, looking teens, dragging in their suitcases. Dick and Kori immediately sprung apart and Dick quickly went over to his friends. Kori stayed in the kitchen, kicking at the wall.

"Every freaking time." she mumbled under her breath.

"If any one needs me, I'll be changing," Kitten said out load, mostly to Dick. She pointed at her shirt which had a large brownish stain on it. "_Someone _ruined my shirt."

At this, Gar chuckled nervously.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"You don't wanna know," Karen said with a laugh. "Just don't ever let Gar have food in your car."

"Worst car ride in the history of car rides." Raven said in her regular monotone.

"I'm just glad it's over," Vic said. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"I was gonna order pizza," said Dick. "What do you guys want?"

"Oh, can we please get a vegi-pizza?" Gar asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ex, nobody wants that," said Vic. "Let's get a meat pizza."

"I vote for Hawaiian pizza." Karen said before she walked up the stairs with her bags.

"I would rather a deluxe feast pizza." said Raven dryly, still tired and a bit cranky after the long car ride.

Dick sighed and turned to Kori. "What about you, Kori, what you do want?"

"I heard the extravaganzza pizza is delicious," Kori said with a wide smile. "But any thing is fine with me."

"I wanted pepperoni," Dick said quickly. "Well, since we can't agree I guess we'll just get all of them."

"Awesome! It's a pizza blow out!" Vic said along side Gar.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

--------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Agent of the Divine One, ToCoOLfOrU, BerryDrops, Pirategirl0, TerraBB4Eva, Koriand'r Grayson, Sulan123, Kory Anders Grayson, T.T.rox, Starsoffire, Kool-Wolf, SaoirseWaveglow, toonfan820, cryingdove, cookiesruletheworld, robxxstarxx3, jumpstarter, gothchik18, I Laugh at ur Pain, Ace.04, SaffireStarz, Harry Potter Fan 1994 AND jerseygrl90 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**NOT MUCH HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME CAUSE THIS WAS ONLY THE START OF SPRING BREAK.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	46. The ups and downs of spring break

The night before had been full of laughter as the six friends, plus Kitten, stayed up late with high spirits and pizza. It wasn't until a few hours later that they all fell asleep. Their late night escapade resulted in their late awakening this morning. One by one they each awoken. The first one being Kori, who was always the morning bird. Slowly the others followed her lead. Vic and Karen had taken over the kitchen preparing breakfast as Kitten, Gar and Raven occupied the couch. Kori sat on one of the kitchen stools, quietly drinking a cup of orange juice. Dick had woken up as well but only came downstairs for a drink of water and then went back upstairs, saying he had stuff to do and for them to not bother him.

"Karen," Gar called out, looking over his shoulder and at the kitchen. "How much longer till breakfast is ready? I'm starving."

"Just a little while longer." Karen assured him.

"Yeah, so shut up and quit your whining grass stain." Vic said.

Gar turned to him. "I do not whine!"

"Yes you do," Raven said dryly. "All the time to be exact."

"You are all rude." Gar said annoyed as he crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Don't listen to them, Gar." Kori said sweetly, hoping to boost his spirits.

"You shouldn't spoil him, Kori." warned Raven.

"Hey, if she wants to spoil me then let her."

"Does any one know what Dick is up to?" Kitten asked. She couldn't take being with them that long with out Dick, especially after yesterday's ordeal.

"Forget about him," Vic said absently. "That dude likes to keep his secrets."

"Ok everyone," announced Karen. "Breakfast is done so come and get it before Vic eats it all."

"Hey!"

Karen laughed at him and placed a plate in front of everyone. The small group of teens instantly smiled. Karen and Vic had made pancakes.

Kori took one bite and she smiled broadly. "Karen, this is delicious."

"I'll say." Kitten said quietly. She hated to admit it, but the pancakes that Karen and Vic had made actually tasted good.

"Who votes for Karen to make breakfast for the rest of spring break?" Gar asked, raising his hand.

"Do I look like a kitchen to you?" Karen asked Gar.

"Yes."

"I see you guys started breakfast with out me."

Everyone dropped their forks and turned to look at Dick who just walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, it's about time you came down," Vic said. "Sit down and grab a plate to eat."

"Ok, but after breakfast I want everyone to grab their swimsuits," Dick said as he sat down. "We're all going swimming today."

---

Alain moaned in his sleep, twisting here and there. He was surprised he got any sleep. After all, he was still in the car. Alain looked to his left and saw Wally was still driving. His facial features looked as if he was exhausted and hadn't gotten any sleep. By now Alain began to wonder how long he was asleep. He looked out the window and noticed that they were on a road surrounded by trees.

"Wally, where are we?" Alain thought by now they would be in the city.

Wally clutched the steering wheel and suddenly became tense. "Ok... promise not to get mad."

"What did you do?" Alain asked, thinking the worst.

"I think... we're lost."

"What," Alain's voice was anything but friendly. "How could we be lost? You said you knew the way to the convention."

"And I do," Wally paused. "We're not going to the convention."

Alain rose a brow, his mood becoming slightly more calm. "We're not?"

"We're going to that spa thingy that the girls are at."

"You've officially gone crazy, haven't you?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"... Dude, are you ok?"

"Of course I am."

Alain sighed. "How long have you been driving?"

"A few hours... I don't know," Wally said annoyed. "But that's not important. What's important is that we that spa and make sure Jenn and the others are ok."

"You don't even know where we are!"

Wally sighed. "The last time I checked we were on the right rode. We'll drive around and ask for directions."

"Look around! There's nobody on this rode. We're freakin' surrounded by trees. Who's gonna give us directions, elves?!"

Wally didn't respond and only kept his eyes on the rode. His master plan didn't seem so great now. As a matter of fact it was far from great. He didn't think ahead, he only acted. Who could blame him, that was the kind of person he was. Wally always acted on impulse and jumped in head first.

Alain sighed, feeling guilty now. To be honest, if Wally hadn't acted first he would have. He wanted to go to that spa and drag Toni out of there.

"Listen, Wally, I'm sorry. You were doing what you thought was best and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I'm sorry too, man," Wally said quietly. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

"Well, even if we go to the convention there will be no time left to go to my uncle's place," Alain said, taking out his cell phone. "I'll call him now and tell him there's been a change in plans."

Wally simply nodded.

Alain took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "Hey, uncle Orin. It's your favorite nephew... Yeah, I know I'm your only nephew... Um, that's why I'm calling you. You see, there's been a change in plans... Me and Wally can't come... Yeah, I'm sure... Ok, bye."

Alain closed his phone and looked at Wally. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's the plan now?"

"You tell me."

"You still wanna go see the girls?"

Wally nodded.

"So then I guess we're going to the spa."

"Really?" Wally asked with disbelief.

Alain smiled a small smile and nodded his head.

"Sweet," Wally briefly turned his head towards Alain. "Thanks man."

"Not a prob--Wally, look out!"

Wally's eyes quickly turned back to the rode to see that a deer was standing in the middle of the rode. Wally made a sharp turn to avoid the deer and the car went off the rode.

---

After breakfast, Dick had commanded everyone to get ready as soon as possible. He also told them to make sure they had their swimsuits on. Everyone did as they were told and when they came downstairs Dick was jingling his car keys. Although confused by Dick's behavior, they all got into his, and Vic's, car. This time Kitten made sure she had a seat in Dick's car. Gar had also tagged along in Dick's car, with no food which made Kitten grateful.

Dick had drove ahead with Vic close behind. After about an half a hour later Dick had lead them all to the harbor. Not many boats were out in the sea today, maybe only three or four. The others stood along side the shore, still wondering what Dick was up to.

"Uh, Dick," Vic was the first one to speak. "Why are we here?"

"Yeah, I thought you said we were going swimming." said Karen.

"We are," Dick pointed out to the ocean. "Out there."

"You've officially gone off the deep end." Raven remarked.

"We're going on a boat." Dick said coolly.

"A boat! Ah, dude, super cool!" Gar said, clearly excited.

"So you rented us a boat just to take us swimming," Kitten said, holding on to his arm. "You are so sweet."

"I didn't rent the boat. We're taking Bruce's boat."

"Are you sure that's ok, Dick?" Kori asked.

Dick nodded and lead them over to the docks where all the boats were parked in the water. "I asked Bruce this morning and he said it was fine with him."

"Cool! So what are we waiting for," Gar said, acting much like a hyper child. "Let's go!"

"Calm down, Gar," Raven said as she pulled down her hoodie to her blue sweatshirt. Dick had told them to dress lightly as well as having on their swimsuits. Raven was wearing her blue sweatshirt over her black, one piece swim suit. "It's not that serious."

"Can we just go now please." Kitten asked Dick. She was wearing a pink bikini and a jean skirt.

"Yeah, let's go." Dick said as he waved them over to follow him.

He lead them all over to a white boat that had a black stripe along the side and the name _Wayne_ was printed on it's side as well. One by one they each stepped on to the boat. To the sides of the inside of the boat was a long seated area and then there was stairs leading up to the steering wheel where a captain would be. Naturally Dick was the captain. Once everyone was seated he pulled away from the harbor and into the ocean.

Kori looked up to see Dick and a smile formed on her lips. She had to admit that he looked handsome. The sun reflected off his sunglasses and the wind was rushing past him. Since he was wearing a blue button up shirt, which he didn't button, the wind moved his shirt and Kori got a good glimpse of his chest. She had to stop herself from drooling.

Little did she know that secretly Dick was watching her. The wind seemed to work wonders with Kori's hair as her red hair tangled with the wind. What really made Dick want to drool was the purple bikini she was wearing. The only other article of clothing she was wearing was her shorts.

The boat came to a stop and Dick came down to be with his friends.

"You guys ready to swim?" he asked.

"What, you mean right here?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, right here in the open sea."

The others looked apprehensive.

"Well, I'm in." Kori said cheerfully as she removed her shorts.

Dick smiled took off his shirt, as well as his white shorts, leaving him in red swim trunks. He took Kori's hand in his and they walked over to the edge of the boat.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

They didn't move, still unsure.

Dick shrugged and jumped into the water. Kori followed his lead and once she resurfaced for air she smiled.

"Come on guys," she said cheerfully. "The water feels great."

Dick and her already began a splashing fight while the others looked on at the two having so much fun together. Kitten saw and immediately decided to join them. Soon after Gar followed, removing his black shorts and red shirt, leaving him in his green swimming trunks. Vic took off his white shirt and blue shorts, leaving him in his blue swimming trunks and he jumped into the water as well. After he went in, Karen jumped in wearing her yellow one piece swim suit. She left her black shorts and white sweater on the boat. Raven was the last one to jump in the water. Everyone began to enjoy themselves as they swam in the water. They had splashing fights and all in all, a good time. About an half an hour had already passed when the boys had decided to tease the girls.

"Dun da, dun dun da, dun da." Gar and Vic chanted, trying to recreate the theme of the movie Jaws.

"Shut up." Karen scolded.

The boys only laughed and got Dick to join them.

"Dun da, dun da, dun dun, dun da."

"They are so immature." Raven said as she swam back to the boat.

That's when they heard a high pitch scream coming from Kitten.

"Kitten, what's wrong." Dick asked as he swam over to her.

"I felt something touch me!" Kitten grabbed on to Dick in fear but the way she was holding on to him made him go under water.

"Let go of me, Kitten!" Dick yelled, trying to get away from her in fear of drowning.

Vic and Gar burst into laughter as they swam back to the boat.

"Come on, Kitten," Raven called, already drying herself up with a towel. "You're gonna make Dick drown."

Kitten let go of Dick and quickly swam back to the boat, leaving Dick in the water.

"Next time we go swimming you two better not do that again," Karen scolded Vic and Gar who were currently on the boat. "The ocean and shark theme music do not mix."

By this time Dick had already swam back to the boat and was climbing the steps to join the others on board. Someone extended their hand to help him and he looked up. A light blush crept to his cheeks when he saw it was Kori.

"Need a hand?" she asked, flashing him one of her famous smiles.

He gladly took her hand. "Thanks."

Once she helped him aboard she handed him a towel.

"Thanks, Kori. I don't know what I would do with out you."

She laughed. "You would stay wet and freeze."

"So are we heading back to shore now?" Kitten asked, trying to get Dick's attention.

"Yeah, I guess." Dick replied absently.

"Cool, let's head back to the beach house," Gar said with a wide smile. "Then you girls could cook come lunch."

"I don't cook." Kitten said coldly.

"And who do you think you are by offering our services?" Raven asked Gar as she pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow!" I'm sorry," Gar said and he clutched his ear once Raven let go. "Fine... So I guess Karen and Raven will cook then."

"Sounds good to me." Vic said.

"But Kori can't cook." Dick reminded them.

Kori glared at him and with one push, Dick fell into water by the hands of Kori.

"That looks like fun." commented Raven and she then pushed Gar in the water.

Karen laughed and pushed Vic in the water. The three boys glared and shouted at the girls. They tried to splash them but it didn't work. The girls just laughed at them. Kitten rolled her eyes and looked away.

---

When Ollie said he was taking Roy on a business trip, he meant it. But as of right now, Roy seriously doubted it. Ollie had taken them to some sort of resort complete with a hotel, a pool and numerous sporting areas. The place was crawling with business men but the last thing any one looked like they were doing was business. As of right now Ollie was showing off Roy to some of his business partners.

"Isn't this great, Roy," Ollie said cheerfully as they walked side by side in the hotel lobby. "This is your first experience in the world of business."

"Yeah, and it's boring," Roy said tiredly. "All these people here are so fake. They just wanna suck up to the person with the most money."

"Yeah, well, learn to like it cause this the future."

"Ollie!" called a man.

Ollie looked over his shoulder to see a man in a suit with hazel eyes and blonde hair. Ollie recognized him as one of hiss business partners. "Tom, it's good to see you."

"Ah, this must be Roy," Tom held out his hand to Roy. "Hi, I'm Tom, owner of -"

"Yeah, I could care less." Roy said dryly.

"Excuse me while I have a talk with my ward." Ollie said as he grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away.

By the time Ollie came back over to Tom's side, he noticed that Tom had put away his cell phone. Roy was by Ollie's side and rubbing his head. Once Ollie came back, Tom turned to him.

"Ollie, a bunch of is are going down to the field to play a game of golf. Would you and Roy like to come?"

Roy crossed his fingers and mumbled quietly to himself. "Please say no. Oh _please _say no."

"Of course, we'll defiantly come." Ollie replied.

"Damn."

---

Some where in the middle of a forest area were tire tracks that left behind broken twigs and branches. Down hill a car was in complete disarray. The once full red coat of paint had been chipped and scratched with marks that looked liked someone dug their key into the sides. Dents filled every corner and the windows were no more but broken glass. The tired were popped and the front of the car was completely ruined by crashing into a tree.

To the side were two teenage boys. One boy, Alain, had managed to keep his cool some how after the ordeal of surviving a car crash. Wally how ever was any thing but cool. He kicked at the wrecked car and cursed out load. He was about ready to pull out his hair and he was near tears. Finally, he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"I can't believe this happened." Wally mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Alain said. "But at least we're ok. Just a few scratches and bruises. We were lucky."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever," Wally said absently. "But what about my car?!"

Alain glared at him. "It wasn't even your car! It belonged to your uncle."

"I know that but he said I could have it after our sophomore year was over."

"Right now the car is the least of our worries," Alain said annoyed. "We need to get out of this forest and get to a town or something."

"How do we do that?"

Alain pointed upwards. "We walk. Once we reach the rode we can only hope that we'll find help."

Wally nodded. "Sounds like a plan but..."

"But what?"

"I need some alone time with the car."

Alain rolled his eyes. Not that long ago Wally was kicking the car. Alain sighed deeply. "Make it quick."

---

The girls had arrived at the spa yesterday and relaxed in their room once they made it to their room. But today was completely different. The girls had went down stairs to what was called 'The Quiet Room'. This room was where the people would go when they were ready for a massage.

Jade, Toni and Jenn had enjoyed themselves in The Quiet Room and they each had their own masseuse. Handsome ones at that. Three muscles bound guys with hands like magic, what more could they ask for. They felt like they were in heaven. Once the massage was over, the girls retired to their room.

"That was the best massage ever!" Jade said happily as she jumped on to her bed.

"I know," said Toni, agreeing with her friend. "I felt like a pretzel but now I feel like a bread stick."

Jade rose a brow. "Does that even make sense?"

Toni shrugged. "I dunno. My point is that massage was awesome."

"What about you, Jenn," asked Jade. "Did you enjoy your massage? You must have cause your guy was hot."

"With a capital H." said Toni.

Jenn said nothing and only nodded.

"Is something wrong, Jenn?" Jade asked in concern.

"I have a bad feeling," answered Jenn quietly. "I think something wrong happened with Wally. I think he may be in trouble."

"Trouble is Wally's middle name." Toni said with a laugh.

Normally Jenn would have laughed at a comment like that but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something had happened to Wally.

---------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Harry Potter Fan 1994, BerryDrops, Ace.04, Koriand'r Grayson, Kory Anders Grayson, RavenSis, ToCoOLfOrU, toonfan820, titangirl797, Agent of the Divine One, jumpstarter, Sulan123, robxxstarxx3, CERTiFiED02, cookiesruletheworld, T.T.rox, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, StraightFromCupid, jerseygrl90, SaffireStarz, I Laugh at ur Pain, Kool-Wolf AND Lil-Mz.Sunshine FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUY ARE GREAT.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Kory Anders Grayson FOR BEING THE 800 REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! IM STUNNED THAT THE STORY MADE IT THAT FAR... IM SO HAPPY!**

**WELL, I HOPED THAT EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	47. Between friends

Spring break was slowly moving forward and it was already the forth day of spring break. Instead of enjoying her week at the spa, Jenn was in constant worry. Ever since 'the feeling' kicked in she had been on edge. She had called Wally six times and not once did he pick up his phone. Since she wasn't able to contact Wally she tried Alain's cell phone. No dice.

As of right now Jenn, Jade and Toni had all gone to the kitchen for breakfast. They picked a round table covered in white cloth and ordered their food. Toni had ordered chocolate chip pancakes while Jade had gotten waffles. Jenn wasn't as hungry as her companions but had ordered French toast. Once their food came they all dug into their meals. Toni squealed in delight.

"_Mmm_, this is _so _good," Toni said, pointing at her pancakes with her fork. "I think I may have seconds."

Jade took a bite of her food but didn't say any thing. Her eyes flashed over to her best friend with pink hair and pink eyes who had been extremely quiet for a long time now. Putting her fork down Jade turned to Jenn.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

Jenn looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet all morning and yesterday you were spacing out."

Jenn put her fork down and pushed her plate of food away. "Ok, remember when I said I had a bad feeling about Wally," Jenn paused and Jade nodded her head. "I've called him and he hasn't picked up. Call me crazy but that's a bad sign."

"Jenn, you need to relax. I'm sure the boys are fine and are having to much fun at their comic thingy," Toni said as she took another bite of her pancakes. "My gosh these taste so good... Alright, this feeling or what ever is probably nothing. We're at a spa. We need to enjoy ourselves."

"She has a point, Jenn." said Jade.

"I know but -"

"You know what you need," Toni said, interrupting. "A good old day at the hot springs."

"They have that here?" Jade asked, surprised at the new information.

Toni nodded with a wide smile. "This place is all natural and specializes in relaxation."

"That sounds cool," Jade said. "What do you think, Jenn?"

"I guess you guys are right."

"Of course we are. Now come on, let's go." Toni said standing up.

"You mean we like right now?" Jenn asked sounding baffled.

"No time like the present."

"Sounds good to me." Jade said, standing up as well.

Jade and Toni grabbed Jenn by her hands and pulled her up, dragging her towards the elevator. A few seconds later Toni came back to their table and picked up her pancakes, refusing to let them go uneaten.

---

Two boys walked along in a forest. The two of them couldn't be more depressed. They had spent a full day in the forest yesterday and the experience wasn't pleasant. They had no food or any water but the worst thing about it was they had no communication. Alain's phone had no connection and he couldn't call any one or receive any calls. Wally had left his phone in the car by accident and so it was deemed lost by Alain who said they weren't walking back to get it. The most important thing to Alain was getting to the rode and getting help.

"How much longer do you think we have to walk until we reach the rode?" asked Wally tiredly.

"I'm not sure," Alain replied, running a hand through his hair. "If we keep going maybe we'll reach the rode today."

Wally sighed deeply. "Can we take a break? We've been walking all morning."

It was true, the first thing they did when they woke up was walk, just like they did yesterday. Usually Wally was full of energy but sleeping on the ground with one eye open was enough to drain anyone of energy. Wally didn't sleep well because he could have sworn he heard something which was enough to keep him up almost all night. Alain's reply to his behavior was; _"You've been watching to many horror films."_

"Yeah, let's take a break," Alain said, sitting down on ground and leaning against a tree. "Dammit, I'm so tired. I can't wait till we get home."

"I couldn't agree more." Wally said as he sat opposite of Alain.

Alain sighed deeply as he felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten any thing at all since the day they left Jump City. "I am so hungry," Alain looked over in Wally's direction to see he had his back turned. "Wally, you ok?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine." Wally said nervously.

Alain rose a brow. Since the day they first began traveling in this forest Wally never once complained about food. That came as a shock to him because Wally was always hungry. Alain closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on with his friend. That's when he heard a crumbling sound, like if someone was messing with a bag.

"Wally?"

"What?" asked Wally, his back still turned.

"Look at me."

Wally became tense. "W-why?"

"Just turn around."

Wally did as he was told but kept his hands behind his back.

Alain narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Wally replied quickly.

This only made Alain become more suspicious. "Show me your hands."

Wally pulled out one hand but kept his right hand behind his back.

"Show me both of your hands."

Wally showed both of his hands and Alain nearly popped a vein. In Wally's hand was a bag of Skittles.

"You've had food this whole time." Alain growled.

"It's not food, it's candy." Wally corrected, trying to use his humor to lighten the mood.

"I don't care what it is! You've had something to eat this whole time while I've been starving!"

"What are you getting mad about? You don't even like Skittles!"

"Sour Skittles. I don't like Sour Skittles," Alain hissed, stepping closer to his friend. "I eat the regular kind so cough it up."

"What?"

"Give me the bag now."

"No way, this is mine!"

Alain growled and lunged at Wally, grabbing the bag of candy from his hands. Wally wasn't going to give up so easily and tried to get back his candy. They were both pulling at the bag.

"Let go!"

"You let go," Wally yelled. "This is my candy!"

"You bastard, share!"

Both of their pulling was futile and soon, the bag ripped and the colorful candy fell to the ground.

"Now look what you did!" Wally shouted.

Alain sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes in frustration. "I swear, Wally... when we get back to Jump City I'm going to kill you over and over again."

---

Dick gave a frustrated sigh as he watched the scene before him. He was sitting in the living room watching Vic and Gar run after each other with water guns. They made a mistake when they sprayed Raven, who, in return, now joined them. Well technically she didn't join them. She was chasing them so she could exact her revenge on them for wetting her book. Then there was Kitten who was in her room talking none stop on her cell phone. Dick didn't mind that much, him and Kitten haven't been the best couple these days. And then there was Karen, who was also in her room. Dick didn't mind the fact that she was in her room. What he did mind was the fact that she was blasting the radio in her room.

It was now the forth day of spring break and the seven teens have been in the beach house since. The only time they went out was on that day on the boat or to have a little time on the beach just outside the house. Other then that they have been secluded with only each other's company. Suddenly there was a shift in weight as someone took the seat next to Dick. Dick looked up to see that it was Kori. She had two cans of soda in her hands and was offering him. He accepted and took a sip.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kori said sweetly as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "You seem a little down. Is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that." Dick mumbled.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Just take a look around, it's complete chaos here."

"What did you expect, we're teenagers not the Brady Bunch."

Dick rose a brow at her sarcasm.

"Dick, my point is we've been here since the start of spring break. We need to go out," Kori said. "How about we all go out to the town. It'll be fun."

"You know, that's great idea," Dick said with a smile as he stood up from his seat. "I'll go tell the others right now."

Kori stood up as well. "You might want to let me tell Vic, Gar and Raven. Their still at each others throats right now and I think you'll only make it worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that some times you get pulled into their arguments rather then fixing them."

Dick paused. "Ok, you have a point."

---

After Kori had separated Vic, Gar and Raven, she told them the plan for today. Then, once Dick had dragged Kitten and Karen out of their rooms, they were all able to leave. Once they got to town they all realized how hungry they were. They hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was a little past lunch time now. With hungry appetites they all decided to find a place to eat.

After driving around the town they came across a small diner. When they walked inside they took a seat in the back booth. Dick sat in the middle of Kitten and Kori. Vic sat next to Kori and next to him was Karen and then Raven. The last seat was taken by Gar who sat next to Raven. A waitress came to their table and smile sweetly at them, mostly at the boys, much to the distaste of the girls. The waitress handed them each a menu and excused herself to go tend to the other customers.

Gar cringed at his first look at the menu. Almost everything had meat in it. "Dudes, this is so wrong. Look at all this meat on the menu."

"Meat is good for the body," Vic said, flexing his muscles. "It's no wonder why you don't grow. All that tofu stuff is keeping you short and scrawny."

"I'm not -"

"Don't start," Raven growled. She wasn't in the mood for another one of their food fights. "Gar, if you don't want to eat anything with meat then just order dessert."

Gar chuckled sheepishly. To be honest, he forgot all about dessert.

Kitten sighed in annoyance.

Dick noticed. "Is something wrong, Kitten."

"Can we go some where else," Kitten asked. "Everything on this menu doesn't look good to me."

"But we've all gotten comfortable." Dick said.

"Yeah, but I don't like the stuff on the menu."

"I'm sure there's something you like," Dick said as he looked at the menu. "You could get the chicken."

"I don't want chicken."

Dick sighed in frustration. "Why are you doing this?"

Kitten glared at him. "Doing what?"

"Being difficult."

"You're the one being difficult. All I'm asking is if we could go somewhere a little bit nicer."

"Like where?"

"I don't know. But I think it would be nice if you and me had some alone time."

"Sure, that's why you were in your room all day."

"And you say I'm being difficult!"

"Fine, you want to go, I'll take you somewhere," Dick said. "You don't have to make a big deal about it."

Kitten ignored his comment and stood up. "Alright then, let's go."

"Dine," Dick said annoyed as he stood up as well. He looked at his friends, not at all caring that they saw him and Kitten argue. "We'll see you all back at the house."

Him and Kitten left the diner leaving the others behind. The others sat in silence, a bit surprised at what just happened. They knew Dick and Kitten were a bit rocky but to argue in public, in front of them no less, was a complete shock to them, considering how Dick always kept things private. Even though Kori should have been happy about this, she wasn't. She didn't like the fact that Dick was in a relationship like that. This only made her even more determined.

"So...," Karen was the one to finally speak. "Are we still eating here or what?"

---

Roy looked around and couldn't find Ollie any where. He sighed in frustration. Ollie was the one who brought him on this trip yet he was the one walking off leaving Roy behind.. Roy felt like he was the adult in this situation as he looked around for Ollie. Though he had to admit, he hadn't been acting very mature as of lately.

Every time Ollie introduced him to one of his business partners or people that were very important Roy was rude. Roy recalled a meeting yesterday when Ollie had introduced him to one of the many business men at the resort and his daughter. Ollie had told him to be polite and to make a good impression and Roy did as he was told, not wanting to get hit over his head again. But when it came to the man's daughter Roy wasn't so kind. Ollie and the girl's father had stepped away for a brief minute leaving the girl, who was Roy's age, and Roy alone.

_**Flash back**_

_Ollie and the business man had stepped away leaving Roy and the man's daughter. Roy sighed in annoyance. This girl was like a clone of Kitten. She wouldn't leave him alone, even after he walked away to go get a soda. She followed him and sat next to him once he found an empty table to sit down at._

_"So... your name is Roy right?" she asked, trying to make conversation._

_"Yup." was all Roy said, taking a sip of his soda._

_The girl flicked her blonde hair. "You know, Roy, I think you're a great guy."_

_Roy snorted. This girl had just met him to be a judge pf his character._

_The girl smiled at him seductively. "You're here for spring break right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So am I... I have my own room you know. Maybe you could stop by and we could get to know each other better."_

_Roy paused and set his glass down. He looked at the girl and rose a brow. "What was your name again?"_

_The girl huffed at this but kept her cool. "My real name isn't of much importance," she said coolly. "All my friends call me Kandy, with a K."_

_"Well Kandy with a K, that sounds like a hooker name. You wouldn't be a hooker now would you?"_

_"Roy."_

_Roy tensed and slowly turned around. When he turned around he saw Ollie with a scowl on his face. Before Roy could utter a single word Ollie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along. A loud slap to the head could be heard a few seconds afterwards._

_**End flash back**_

Thinking back on it now Roy thought he should have chosen better words. But that didn't matter now, Roy had to find Ollie. Roy didn't have the room key to the hotel they were staying in and Ollie did. Roy needed to get in their room, his cell phone was in there and he desperately wanted to talk to one of his friends. His search lead him to the sports fields and that's where Roy found Ollie. Ollie had a bow and arrow in hand and was playing a game of archery. Roy walked up to him.

"Ollie."

Ollie let go of his arrow and hit the mark set up for the players. "What is it, Roy?"

"Can I get the room key? I left my cell phone in the room."

"Sure, just wait till I'm done here."

"And how long will that be, Cupid?"

Ollie narrowed his eyes and released his arrow, hitting the mark again.

"Not long. Just go wait over there." Ollie pointed to a near by seating area.

"Fine, just hurry up." Roy said as he began to walk away.

"Roy."

"What?" Roy turned around and his breath caught in this throat. A arrow had rushed past him and hit the tree nearest him.

Ollie smirked. "I'm done now."

Roy composed himself and glared at Ollie. "What the hell was that?! You could have hit me! You jerk!"

Ollie chuckled. "Relax. I know what I'm doing. I'm trained with a bow and arrow."

"I don't care! You don't just go shooting arrows where ever you please! You're crazy!"

"Are you done now drama queen?"

"You wouldn't talk that way if I did that to you." Roy said with a scowl.

"Yeah, but you can't," Ollie said while smirking. "Cause you don't know how to use a bow and arrow."

Roy snorted. "How hard can it be."

"Well, why don't you try it then." Ollie said, handing him his bow and arrow.

"Fine, I will." Roy said, sounding much like a child. He took the bow and arrow.

Roy walked on to the field and positioned himself with the bow and arrow in his hand. He had trouble when it came to the string and the arrow but he thought he had it. Once he did he let go. His arrow didn't go very far and landed not that far away from him, about a few inches, and crashed into the ground.

Ollie roared with laughter. "Wow, you sure proved me wrong, Roy. You defiantly know how to use a bow and arrow."

Roy growled. "Shut up!"

Ollie shook his head. "Come on, you said you needed to get something from our room."

"No way," Roy said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until I get this."

Ollie smiled. "Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to teach you."

---

The night time finally came and darkness fell over the beach. The night sky was sprinkled with stars and the moon's light reflected off the ocean's water. It was quiet and Kori felt at peace as she sat down on the porch. Today had been a long day for every one and although she was tired she didn't want to miss out on an incredible view like this. The door opened and someone stepped out.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Kori turned her head to see it was Dick and she smiled at him. "I guess you could say that."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Kori scooted over and Dick took the seat next to her.

The seat they were on rocked a little as they watched the night sky together in silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kori asked quietly.

Dick looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you are--I mean... The sky is nice."

Kori didn't seem to notice his mishap and Dick sighed in relief.

"So... you want to talk about what happened today at the diner?" Kori asked as she turned to look at him.

"What's there to talk about?"

Kori turned away, deciding it would be best for her to not push any further. Kori knew that Dick had his share of secrets and respected that. There were some things he just didn't like to talk about but Dick knew if he wanted to talk to someone he could always go to Kori. But he really didn't feel like discussing his relationship with Kori. It was to complicated for even him to understand.

"Thanks, Kori."

She turned to look at him with a baffled expression on her face. "For what?"

"For always being there for me and listening when I need to talk to someone."

"There's no need to thank me," Kori said. "I offer the same kind of support to all my friends."

"Yeah... but it's different with you and me."

"Well, I guess that's when our 'best friends forever' comes into play."

"I guess you're right." Dick said quietly.

Kori smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Dick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little bit closer to him. Together they sat under the stars with out a care in the world.

---------------------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Harry Potter Fan 1994, I Laugh at ur Pain, ToCoOLfOrU, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, BerryDrops, titangirl797, Agent of the Divine One, StraightFromCupid, robxxstarxx3, RavenSis, Ace.04, toonfan820, Stormy Midnight, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, jumpstarter, cryingdove, jerseygrl90 AND T.T.rox FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER, TWO MOMENTS YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR SO DON'T MISS IT.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	48. Break it apart her heart

It was the fifth day of spring break and a relaxing morning was interrupted by a ruckus. Toni and Jade lazily opened their eyes to see a shuffling figure walking around in their shared room. Jade rubbed her eyes to make sure her vision was straight as she looked up at the culprit for her early awakening. Jenn was the cause for all the noise. She had a open suitcase on the floor and was dumping her belongings into the suit case.

"Jenn, what are you doing?" Jade asked as she got out of bed.

Jenn looked up at Jade, clearly distressed. "Ok, I know you guys said to ignore this feeling but it won't away."

"Jenn, you're working yourself up over nothing," Toni said tiredly as she flopped back down in bed. "Now unpack and go back to bed."

"No," said Jenn stubbornly as she stood up. "I know that Wally is in trouble and I have to help him."

"Jenn -" began Jade but she was cut off.

"Come on, Jade," Jade said quietly, trying to convince her friend to believe in her. "You out of all people should know what I'm going through."

Jade sighed deeply. Jenn had a point, Jade did know what 'the feeling' felt like when it came to Roy and his overdose.

"If something bad happened to Wally and I just sat around enjoying myself while I could of been doing something to help him I could never forgive myself."

"Well then...," Jade smiled. "What's your plan?"

Jenn smiled for the first time in days. "We go and look for them."

"B-b-but... that would mean leaving the spa!" Toni cried, suddenly becoming fully awake.

"Toni..." Jade scolded.

"What? Who's to say they're not at Alain's uncle's place."

"Because I already called Alain's uncle," Jenn answered. "He said that Alain and Wally cancelled."

"Why would they cancel?" Jade asked.

"I don't know but maybe they are still in Jump City," said Jenn. "If we leave here now we could be in Jump City by tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Jade said. "I'll start packing."

"Wait just a minute," Toni said, jumping out of bed. "How can you be so sure about this feeling? It could be hormones... or something like that..."

Jenn shook her head and a small chuckle escaped her lips. "You explain it to her."

Jade nodded and slung an arm around Toni's shoulders. "You'll understand one day once you've gotten to know Alain better."

Jade walked away to go pack leaving Toni with a baffled expression on her face.

"That's explaining it?"

---

It was the fifth day of spring break and the forth day of traveling in the forest for Wally and Alain. They had no idea what time it was nor did they care. They were to tired and frustrated to worry about the time. On top of all that their bodies were sore, their clothes were a complete mess and their spirits were low. But worst of all, they had no food. Not even Wally.

His secret stash of treats had long ago since finished by yesterday's events. After the Skittles incident, Wally had no choice but to share any food he had on him with Alain. Unfortunately for the two of them that was only a small pack of breath mints. The two of them had gotten into a fight about the breath mints just like they did with the Skittles but unlike the Skittles incident, Alain was able to win against Wally.

"I can't wait till we reach civilization," Alain said. "The first thing I'm doing is getting me a large cheese pizza."

Wally snorted and walked ahead.

Alain sighed. Wally had been holding a grudge against him ever since yesterday and it was all because of the breath mints.

"Wally, don't tell me you're still mad." Alain said as he picked up his pace to catch up with Wally.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Wally said coldly.

"Must you always act like a child?"

"You were the one acting like a child yesterday when you ate all my breath mints!"

"Enough about the damn breath mints!"

They both stopped walking and glared at each other. That's when Wally looked ahead.

"Did you hear that?"

Alain rose a brow. "Hear what?"

"I think I just heard a car go by."

Realization dawned on them and they sprinted towards the sound, hope and new found strength following through their veins. They passed by trees and eventually came across an opening. Before they knew it they were standing by the rode.

"YES! Finally," Wally shouted happily. "I've never been happier to see a road. I could kiss it but that would be gross." Wally turned to Alain who hadn't said a word. "Alain?"

"There's no car," Alain said quietly. "We weren't fast enough."

"Hey, cheer up. We'll get the next one. I mean, how long can it be until another car passes by?"

Alain didn't say anything but looked at Wally apprehensively.

"Oh crap...," Wally's smile and happy mood disappeared in an instant. "I just jinxed us, didn't I?"

---

Evening time came around and four friends toured the city they were currently staying in for spring break. Vic, Gar, Karen and Raven had decided to go out for the day, leaving Dick, Kori and Kitten at the beach house. Their last outing had been less then pleasant with the argument that had happened during lunch. not wanting a repeat of yesterday's events the four had traveled out to the city with out the couple. They had invited Kori to come along but she had turned down their proposal.

As of right now they were walking around the city chatting lightly. They couldn't help but notice the differences from this city and Jump City. Jump City was much fuller with cooperation's on almost every corner. This town was small and quiet, like the kind a person would go to if they wanted to escape from their busy lifestyle.

Vic took a large bite of his hotdog, finally finishing the meat product. He brushed off his hands and smiled. "So, where should we go now?"

"Any where that doesn't sell meat would be fine with me," Gar said as he clutched his stomach. Not that long ago they had passed by a hotdog stand and the man selling them had told Gar all about hotdogs and how they are made and what they were made of. "What that guy told me was _so _wrong."

"Technically you started it, Gar," Raven said. "You're the one who called him a servant to animal killers."

"If he sells meat then he's helping the cause to murder sweet, innocent animals."

"Ok, we get the point, Gar," said Karen. "But still, just shut up about it already."

Vic laughed and slung an arm around Karen's shoulders. Gar just scowled at them.

---

Colors of pink, purple, yellow and blue graced the sky. The colors almost seemed like a rainbow and with the sun setting the sky was beginning to get darker. The ocean was it's usual blue but glittered with sparkles as the sun's setting light reflected of it's waters. The scene was not only beautiful but romantic as well.

The romantic part was ruled out as two friends walked along the sandy beach. Dick and Kori had long ago lost track of the time when they began their walk along the beach. The others had gone out to tour the town and Kitten was in her room, she was presumed to be asleep. With not much to do in the beach house, Dick and Kori decided to go on a walk.

"Don't you just love it out here, Dick," Kori asked as she stopped to get a good look at the sunset. "It's so peaceful."

"Yeah, it's a shame spring break is almost over." Dick said, stopping as well to stand besides her.

Kori nodded. "I've had a great time."

"Me too," Dick said. "Maybe I could get Bruce to let us use the place again for summer vacation."

"We've been walking for a long time," Kori said. "Do you wanna sit down for awhile?"

Dick nodded and sat down besides her on the sand. They sat in a comfortable silence as the wind rushed past them. Kori's eyes were fixed on watching the sunset but Dick could care less about how the sky looked right now. His eyes were fixed on Kori. Dick thought she couldn't look more beautiful but sitting down besides her right now he was corrected.

Kori had on a long white skirt that reached her knees and a light blue tank top and even though the outfit was simple, Dick was marveled at how incredible she looked. His gaze shifted from her face to the necklace around her neck. It was the one he had given her for Christmas and Kori's fingers absently played with the star pendent.

"Do you always wear that?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kori was so wrapped up in watching the sunset she didn't even hear his question.

"The necklace I gave you," Dick said. "Do you always wear it?"

"Of course I do," Kori said with a smile on her face. "It's special to me."

"What about the bracelet Xavier gave you?"

"I wear it, just not all the time." Kori said indifferently.

Dick silently cheered inside. He was glad that Kori favored his gift more then she did Xavier's.

"Why the sudden curiosity in fashion, Mr. Grayson?" Kori teased.

"Uh... um... no reason." Dick said, turning away to look at the sand.

"Aww, you don't have to be ashamed, Dick," Kori said, teasing him as she messed up his spiky hair. "I think it's great that you like fashion."

Dick pushed her hand away and fixed his hair as Kori laughed.

"Why must you and the others always tease me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Ha ha." Dick said sarcastically.

"Plus... every time you get embarrassed your cheeks turn red," Kori giggled. "It's cute."

"Kori, don't use the word cute," Dick said. He didn't mind the word cute but he preferred something more manly. "I'm more of a handsome type of guy."

"Well then...," Kori began softly, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. "I think you are very handsome."

Dick blushed at her words and was _very _glad that Kori had her eyes closed right now. It was then that Dick realized how close he was to Kori. He could feel her breath on his lips and he was suddenly overcome with desire. His brain wasn't functioning with his body as his hand rested on her shoulder, moving to her neck and rubbing her gently. His other hand cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards so they were face to face.

It was at that moment that Kori opened her eyes. Everything was perfect, the scene, the mood. But one thing was in the way. Kori's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved upwards to grasp Dick's sunglasses. She removed them and their eyes locked. Both green and blue were clouded with desire and passion... and another emotion that had yet to be expressed between the two of them and was shielded away.

Time seemed to slow down drastically and the sound of the water was no more. And suddenly nothing else mattered, all that mattered to Dick was Kori. All that mattered to Kori was Dick.

Dick leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Kori's in a gentle kiss. His hand went behind her head and tangled with her hair. His other hand rested on her waist. Kori had one hand on his shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his neck.

Dick deepen the kiss as he subconscious pushed Kori back so she was laying down on the sane. Using one hand to support his weight, his other hand caressed her cheek. He wouldn't dare touch any where inappropriate. Kori wasn't like any other girl, she was special to him and he didn't want to push her.

Kori's hands caressed Dick's exposed chest. He had worn a button up white shirt but hadn't buttoned it up, much to her pleasure. She had no idea how well built he was until now. Kori felt like she was in bliss right now. This kiss was a lot more heated then their first kiss and wasn't so innocent. This was proved true when Dick had licked her lips and she opened her mouth to receive him. This was the first time ever in Kori's life that she had received a french kiss. She couldn't help but think about ho awesome it felt.

And that's when paradise went down the drain. Dick's conscience came into play and he was reminded of the fact that he had a girlfriend, Kitten. Dick was a player, no one would deny that, not even himself. But even he had his standards, his limits. One of them was to never cheat on the girl he was with. Even though he was a playboy he was also a one woman man. With a great reluctance, Dick pulled away from Kori and sat up, looking at any thing but Kori.

Kori was surprised when she felt Dick's lips leave her own and her eyes flew open to see that Dick was sitting down with his face in his hands.

"Dick... what's wrong? Did I mess up?"

"No, Kori... you were great." Dick said as he put on his sunglasses.

"So then what's the problem?"

"Everything! Kori, everything!" Dick yelled, standing up.

Kori flinched at his outburst.

Dick sighed deeply and stood up. He began to walk away.

Kori stood up as well. "Dick, where are you going?"

"The beach house." Dick answered shortly.

Kori walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He stopped instantly.

"Please, Dick... tell me what's wrong."

Dick turned to Kori and even though he had his sunglasses on she could tell he was distressed.

"What just happened can't happen again," said Dick. "I have a girlfriend."

With that said he turned away and began to walk.

Kori stood there shell shocked but quickly composed herself. The emotions were too much to handle and came pouring out.

"Why do you keep going back to her?!"

Dick stopped but didn't turn around.

"What's so great about Kitten that makes you go back to her?"

"She can do something for me that you can't."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand," Dick said, finally turning around to look at her. "The point is I'm with Kitten."

"You don't need to be with her. You don't have to stay in that relationship when you have someone who...," Kori paused and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "...When you have someone who loves you."

Dick felt his whole body freeze up and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apart of him felt joy at hearing those words but the other part of him felt fear because of it.

Kori opened her eyes and looked at him. Her voice was low but strong at the same time. "I love you, Dick. And I want to be with you."

Dick turned his head away, he couldn't bear to look at her. "I'm sorry... but I need to be alone right now."

A few tears fell from Kori's eyes and she began to sob quietly. "O-ok... t-then..."

Kori walked past him, rubbing her eyes, and began to walk back to the beach house.

---

Alain and Wally had officially deemed themselves two unlucky people. They had finally found a break by escaping that nightmare of a forest but unfortunately for them a new problem had appeared along with their sweet escape. They had no car and absolutely no idea of their surroundings. They only began to walk by flipping a coin and picking a random direction. Since then not one car had gone by.

"This sucks," Alain shouted, kicking a near by rock. "I hate spring break!"

Wally blinked his eyes in surprise. Alain was never one to loose his temper like that. Wally decided to step in and calm Alain down with humor.

"C'mon, Alain. You can't possibly mean that. That would be like you were saying you hate all vacations."

"I don't care," Alain growled, narrowing his eyes. "I just want to get home and forget this nightmare ever happened."

Wally couldn't argue with him there.

Alain looked up at the sky and judging by the colors he could tell it was the evening time. This only made his mood worst. Pretty soon it would be dark and they were still stuck by the rode. Alain shook his head.

"What did I do to deserve this...," Alain mumbled. Then, something came to him. His whole body tensed and he looked over at Wally. "You."

"You, what?" Wally asked, clearly confused.

"This is all your fault!" Alain yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"Me? What I'd do?"

"You were the one who drove us out here," Alain said. "This is your fault."

"Hold on, wait a minute," Wally said, narrowing his eyes. "You're just as much to blame."

"Why do you think that?" Alain asked, crossing his arms.

"You agreed with my plan. You should off stopped me."

"You know what, Wally, I'm just about ready to kick your -"

Alain was cut off by the beep of a car horn.

---

A tired Kitten yawned and stretched out her arms. She had been sleeping for while now and when she woke up, the entire house was quiet. The walls weren't thick and one was usually able to hear Gar in his room playing video games or Vic on the computer in his room. Then there was Karen with the radio in her room. But when Kitten woke up she heard nothing.

"Finally." she mumbled, getting out of bed.

Curiosity filled her and she wondered where everyone could be so she went downstairs. She doubted any of them would be in bed. The only reason why she was asleep was because of her boredom. When she arrived in the living room it was empty. She looked over at the kitchen and saw two notes resting on the counter. She picked a random one and opened it first. It was from Vic and the others saying that they went out to tour the town.

Kitten crumbled the note and tossed it to the floor. She didn't care about them, she didn't even like them. The only reason why she was nice to them was because of her relationship with Dick. She picked up the second note and narrowed her eyes when she saw it was from Dick and Kori. It said they had went on a walk and would be back soon.

Kitten crumbled this note as well. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Kitten was a type of girl who always takes her cell phone where ever she goes. She dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear. The person on the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mandy," Kitten greeted as she sat down on a stool. "It's me, Kitten."

"_Oh, hey. What's up?"_

"I'm alone and needed someone to talk to." Kitten said as she pulled a bowl of uneaten chips next to her.

_"What about?"_

"Kori Anders."

_"Ouch. What she do now?"_

"Her and Dick went on a walk together," Kitten growled. "I tell you, I am _so _happy I got that bitch locked in a closet."

_"I bet you are."_

"She is such a slut! She hangs around Dick all the time."

_"Well, technically she is his best friend,"_ Mandy said. _"Just be glad you have those other friends of his around too. That way she can't try anything."_

"Oh please, as if those idiots help," Kitten said as she reached for another chip. "The green haired one..." Kitten trailed off trying to remember his name. "He's named after a fat cat."

_"Garfield?"_

"Yeah, Gar, or whatever, is not only a freak but disgusting. He spilled soda on my shirt. And then that big one... um... Vic, he's just as bad. When he was getting all those muscles he must have lost brain power or something."

_"What about the girls?"_

"Karen, she's just plain annoying. But that Raven geek, my gosh she is so creepy! I think she's -"

Kitten dropped the ship in her hand as someone ripped her cell phone away and slammed it on the kitchen counter besides her.

---

Kori had walked all the way back to the beach house with a crumbled heart. She couldn't believe Dick wanted Kitten. It was clear to everyone that their relationship was a failure so it puzzled her as to what Dick was holding on to. Surely it wasn't Kitten. Then again Dick said Kitten could give him something she couldn't. Kori wondered what he meant by that.

Kori felt miserable as she though back to the kiss they shared. It was so wonderful to her but Dick regretted ever doing it. Then, to top it all off, she confessed her feelings to him. She couldn't believe she told him that she loved him. She felt like complete fool. But the worst thing about it was that he didn't say anything back. She didn't know how he felt about her.

With a heavy sigh Kori climbed the steps and reached the beach house porch. She didn't know whether or not if her friends were back so she took a moment to compose herself and whip away any tears.

When she opened the door she saw Kitten. That was the last person Kori wanted to see. Kitten had her phone so Kori decided she could just sneak by with out any problems. Her plan came to a halt when Kori heard her name spoken from Kitten's lips. Kori stopped and stood there, wondering why her name came up in one of Kitten's conversations.

"I tell you, I am _so _happy I got that bitch locked in a closet."

Kori froze. It was Kitten's fault that she was locked in the closet. Only someone who was extremely cruel could do something like that. And then it came to Kori, Kitten had never changed. She was the same person she always was, cold and basically a bitch.

"She is such a slut!"

Kori narrowed her eyes. She was done with this, it was time to confront Kitten once and for all. Kori quietly walked up behind the unaware Kitten but paused when Kitten changed the conversation about her to Gar, then Vic and Karen, and then finally Raven. This only made Kori even more angry. She walked up behind Kitten and grabbed her cell phone, cutting off the rest of her conversation with whoever she was talking too.

Kitten nervously turned around and became face to face with a fierce looking Kori.

Kitten gulped. "Kori... h-how long have you been s-standing there?"

"Long enough to find out what you really think of me and how you had me locked in a closet," Kori narrowed her eyes. "Insulting me is one thing but I don't appreciate it when someone talks bad about my friends."

"Kori... it's not what it looks like." Kitten tried to reason.

"Oh no, it's _exactly _what it looks like," Kori said, crossing her arms. "You're still the same bitch you always were. You never did change, did you?"

Kitten said nothing.

"Your silence says everything."

Kitten narrowed her eyes. "Who are you to judge me! You're the one going around with my boyfriend!"

"Do you even hear yourself speak? How can you call Dick your boyfriend after you've been lying to him all this time?"

"What ever," Kitten said as she flicked her hair. "Call it what you want but it doesn't change the fact that I'm with him."

"What makes you think you're so special, that you are _so_ different from all the other girls he's dated," Kori asked. "I admit that you've lasted longer then others but in the end you're just like any other girl. He doesn't care about you."

Kitten crossed her arms. "Dick and I have bond."

"A bond," Kori shouted. "You know nothing about him! Did you hold his hand while he cried at his parents grave? Did he tell you about his life? Were you the one to comfort him?!"

Kitten said nothing and looked away.

Kori calmed down a bit. "Didn't think so."

"I don't have to stand here and take this." Kitten said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Answer me this, Kitten...," Kori said quietly. "Do you love him?"

Kitten snorted and stopped walking. She turned around to face Kori. "Who said anything about love?"

"So you're just using him to climb the social ladder," Kori asked. "You don't love him at all?"

"It doesn't matter if Dick and I do, or do not, love each other," Kitten smirked. She didn't love Dick and she doubted the word love existed in Dick's dictionary. But the look on Kori's face told Kitten a lot. "The point is I have him and you don't. In the end he close me, not you."

Kori glared at her. "You're nothing to him when compared to me. And once I tell him the truth about you, this little relationship you have with him will do down in flames."

With that said, Kori walked out the door, leaving a more then angry Kitten behind.

---

Dick sat quietly on the beach, he had been sitting for awhile now, dwelling on the events that happened moments ago with Kori. His brain went into over-drive when she said she loved him. He couldn't believe it, he should be happy right now but he just couldn't bring himself to be joyful. When Kori told him that she loved him, he was relieved and considered himself lucky but at the same time he was scared out of his mind.

Dick had spent most of his life trying to shield himself from words like love. He was afraid of that one emotion. Events in his past had caused him to fear it. People he cared about always left him. Dick wanted so badly to tell Kori that he felt the same way but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. There was so many dangers when it came to a relationship with Kori. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

That's why he preferred Kitten. Kitten was safety. His relationship with her had no love in it. If something was to happen to him and Kitten he knew he wouldn't be affected by it. It would just be one more relationship, one more chapter in his life story. There would be no heartache.

With Kori there would be. Call him paranoid but he knew something would happen. Something always did to the people he cared about most. If he was to go with Kori he would have to put his heart on the line and he wasn't sure he was ready to do something like that.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the setting sun and noticed it was darker. He stood up and decided to head back to the beach house. Dick stopped in his tracks as he saw Kori approaching him.

"Kori?"

Kori saw him and quicken her pace. She had to tell him about Kitten. She stopped when they were face to face.

"Kori, what are you doing here?" Dick asked. He wasn't quite ready to face her yet but it looked like he had no choice in the manner.

"Dick, I know you wanted to be alone and I'm sorry but I have something very important to tell you," Kori said with a serious voice. "It's about Kitten."

"What about Kitten?"

"After what happened between us... I went back to the beach house," Kori said, pausing to take a moment to herself. She couldn't think about them now, she had to tell Dick about Kitten. "When I went back to the beach house I overheard a conversation Kitten was having. Dick, she's been lying to us all. She never changed."

"I can't believe it..." Dick mumbled.

"I know, but to be honest I'm not all that surprised."

"No, that's not what I meant," Dick looked at Kori with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe that you would make up a lie like this."

Kori was taken back. "Dick, I'm not lying. It's the truth."

Dick couldn't believe what Kori was saying. He didn't think that Kitten would sink so low as to lie to him for months. Dick just figured Kori was doing what she thought would help her. All in all he was disappointed in her.

"You know what, Kori," said Dick. "I can't deal with you right now."

Kori's eyes widened in disbelief. "But, Dick... I'm telling the truth. Kitten is -"

"My girlfriend," Dick finished. "And right now you're acting very jealous. I would have expected more from you Kori."

"Dick -"

"No! Just listen to me, Kori. I'm with Kitten and you need to accept that. There is no you and me so would you just leave me alone!"

Kori's gaze dropped to the ground and a single tear ran down her check. "Is that really what you want?"

Dick paused and felt a pain course through him. He didn't like it. He didn't like the effect Kori had on him. "...Yes, that's what I want."

Kori didn't even bother to try and plead with him. Instead, she turned around and ran.

---

Today had proved to be a long day as the three girls sat in the car in silence. By the time the girls were done packing, it was still early. They had grabbed their bags and proceeded to the check out where they got held up. It wasn't until Jenn started a scene that the man at the front desk started to cooperate. As of right now, they were driving on a rode surrounded by forest. The spa was very secluded and not surrounded by a city but mostly wide life and nature. Once the girls made it past the forest they would pass by a town up ahead, but until then they it was the forest rode, as deemed by Toni.

"I can't believe we left the spa," mumbled Toni. "We had one more day there."

"Just be happy that the chief let you have his pancake recipe." said Jade who was in the back seat.

"I just hope we find Wally and Alain soon," Jenn said, looking out the window. It was the evening time and pretty soon it would be night time. "I hope their both ok."

"Aw, look at you, Jenn," said Toni with a laugh. "You've gone soft."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not times infinity."

"Dammit," Toni said, hitting the steering wheel. "You got that from your boyfriend."

Jade rolled her eyes at their child like behavior and looked out the window. Her eyes widened. "Guys, look."

Jenn, Toni and Jade all looked out the right side of the window and they spotted two figures walking along side the rode.

"No -"

"Freakin' -"

"Way."

Toni slowed down the car and honked the horn. The two figures stopped and turned around, facing the car. The girls looked on in shock once they got a good look at the figures faces. Toni immediately stopped the car. Once she did, Jenn was the first one out of the car.

"Wally!"

"Jenn?" Wally rubbed his eyes and blinked, making sure his vision was straight. He thought he was seeing things. It wasn't until he was embraced in a warm hug with a pair of soft lips against his that he realized that this wasn't a fantasy. It was real. And oh so enjoyable.

The happy moment was ruined when Jenn pulled away and slapped Wally across his cheek.

"OW! What was that for?!" Wally yelled, clutching his face.

"For making me worry!" Jenn yelled back.

"Well, Jenn's back to normal." Jade said quietly.

"What happened to you guys?" Toni asked, pulling away from Alain's embrace but still keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"The genius over there decided to take a detour," Alain said dryly. "Then our car crashed and we got stuck in a forest for about four days."

"You look pretty banged up," Jade said, touching the bruise on Alain's forehead. He winced. "We should get you guys to a doctor."

"Or a closet cause you guys seriously need to change your clothes." Jenn said.

"Aw, I'm so happy I got my girlfriend back." Wally said cheerfully, wrapping Jenn in a bear hug which she happily returned.

"I missed you so much, Wally." Jenn said softly, only loud enough for her to hear.

"I missed you two," he said, kissing her cheek. "Jenn..."

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any Skittles on you, would you?"

Jenn laughed. "As soon as we get to a town I'll buy you a pizza. Sounds good?"

Wally eagerly nodded.

"Ok guys," Jade said, interrupting the romance. "We should get going."

The others nodded and began to walk over to Toni's car. Alain and Toni walked hand and hand.

"Alain."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're ok." Toni said quietly.

Alain wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'm just glad to finally see you again."

Toni smiled at him and got behind the steering wheel of the car. Alain sat behind her next to Jade and next to her was Wally. The front passenger seat was taken by Jenn. Toni started the car and drove off. They all sat in a comfortable silence which was eventually broken by Wally.

"So... you girls didn't see any hot guys at that spa, did you?"

---

Kori had made her way back to the beach house even in an even worse mood then she felt before. Her heart was hurting in the worst way possible. Dick had not only rejected her but called her a liar as well. He screamed at her and told her to leave. And it was all because of Kitten. How could one person ruin her life so much? Kori shook her head and stepped inside the house. Kitten was no where in sight.

Good.

Kori _really _didn't want to see her.

Kori recalled Dick's words and instantly became depressed. This whole situation with Dick had gotten way out of hand and Kori wasn't sure she could deal with it, at least not now anyways. Kori made a decision. She was leaving, just like Dick asked. That may not have been his intention, for her to actually leave, but she felt it was best to put some distance between them.

She walked up to her room and noticed the house was quiet. Kori figured the others were still out and probably on their way here now. She had to make this quick. If her friends found her they would stop her and make her face Dick. She couldn't do that right now.

Kori paused when she heard yelling coming from Kitten's room and she shook her head. Kitten didn't know how lucky she was.

Kori walked into her room and pulled out her suitcase, quickly dumping her belongings into her bag. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. She really needed one of her friends right now. The person on the other line picked up and was the first to speak.

"Hey, Xavier. It's me, Kori... Ah, yeah. I'm ok... I need you to do me a favor."

Kori quickly explained her situation to Xavier but cut her story in half, basically cutting out most of the stuff that happened between her and Dick. They made plans to meet in a near by town which was in the middle of here and Jump City. Kori would take the bus and meet him there. Grabbing a piece of paper, Kori scribbled down a quick note and set it on the night-stand near her bed.

She picked up her suit case and walked to the door. She paused for a minute and fingered the star pendent. Dick didn't want to with her... there was no hope for the two of them to be something more. There was nothing left to hold on to.

Kori put her suitcase down on the floor and brought her hands behind her neck, unclasping the necklace. With tears running down her cheeks she walked over and put the necklace down on the night-stand, right next to the note.

With her last deed done she left the house with out any one noticing.

---

Dick sighed deeply as he finally arrived at the beach house. He looked around and noticed that Vic's car wasn't there meaning the others were still out. Dick could only assume that Kori was here at the beach house. Call him a coward but he didn't want to see her, but he knew he had to. With a great reluctance he stepped inside the beach house to find the living room empty. Dick had two options, he could face Kori now or hang out by the beach like he had been doing since sunset.

Dick ran a hand through his hair in frustration and dragged himself up the stairs, figuring Kori must be in her room. He paused when he heard Kitten yelling and screaming incoherent words. Dick shook his head, thinking that Kori must have done something to upset Kitten. He walked right past Kori's room and went straight to Kitten's door.

Dick thought it would be best to talk to Kitten and tell her what happened. Honesty was important in a relationship after all. He knocked on the door and a frustrated Kitten opened it. Before she could say a single word he stepped inside.

"We need to talk." he said bluntly.

Kitten huffed. "So that little bitch went and told you everything, huh? Ugh, I knew she would snitch on me. I just knew it!"

Dick rose a brow, not at all knowing what she was talking about. "Kori -"

"Is a slut and I hate her," Kitten screamed. "So what if I haven't changed. Does that really matter, Dick? I mean, we've been a couple for months now."

Dick was completely frozen as Kitten dug her own hole. Kori was right about Kitten. She was telling the ruth and he didn't believe her. It was an understatement to say he felt like a complete idiot right now. It was now that the realization of his mistake dawned on him. Kitten wasn't safety... she was a liar. Or, in other words, a real bitch.

"C'mon, Dick," Kitten pleaded. "Give me another chance."

Dick laughed. "Give you another chance," he glared at her. "Because of you I may have just ruined the only good relationship I ever had!"

"But -"

"Shut up! I am so damn tired off you already," Dick said. All his anger was pouring out like a waterfall. "You're like poison."

"Well you're not exactly a walk in the park yourself."

"More the reason why this sorry excuse for a relationship should end."

Kitten's mouth was agape. "What are you saying?"

"To dumb to figure it out," Dick asked. "It's over, Kitten."

"You're breaking up with me?! _Me_!" Kitten shouted.

"Did I stutter?"

"You are going to regret this, Dick-poo! You hear me?! You'll be sorry!"

"Threaten me all you want, Kitten," Dick replied coolly. "It won't change the fact that I want you out of my life. Now pack your bags and get out."

"You're throwing me out?!"

"What do you think?"

---

Vic, Karen, Gar and Raven had finally arrived at the beach house after a long dat of touring the town. They noticed that it was rather late now since the sky no longer had the colors of a rainbow. They all felt pretty relaxed but couldn't wait to just fall down in bed. With a few shopping bags in hand they approached the house but stopped in their tracks as a very angry looking Kitten stormed out, dragging a suit case and hand bag with her.

"Wow, Kitten," joked Gar. "Where's the fire?"

"Fuck off!" Kitten said as she passed by them, walking away and out of sight.

"Oh, that kitty got some fangs." Vic said with a laugh.

"I wonder what that was all about." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"What ever, who cares," said Gar. "Let's just go inside."

They all walked inside to see Dick getting ready to walk up the stairs.

"Yo, Dick, your girlfriend just left and she looked pretty pissed off." Vic said, going to the refrigerator and taking out a soda.

"Actually... she's not my girlfriend any more," Dick said with a small smile. "Kitten and I broke up."

"Seriously? Congratulations dude," Raven elbowed Gar in the ribs. "OW!... Oh, I mean... sorry dude."

"Don't be. I'm actually glad that it's over."

"Well ding dong the bitch is gone!" Karen said happily.

"Where's Kori?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Yeah, this is good news and we should all celebrate," said Karen, holding up a baby blue bag. "Plus we got her a present."

Dick slapped his forehead. He was so busy arguing with Kitten that he forgot about Kori. A part of him wondered why she hadn't come out of her room yet, he figured she would have come out due to all the yelling but he shrugged it off. Kori had every reason to want to be in her room alone after what happened. Dick pushed that thought aside, he needed to talk to her. He needed to apologize and sort thing out with her. And he wanted to do it now before he lost his nerve.

"Um... do you mind if I talk to Kori first," Dick asked, his cheeks turning red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kori and I have some things to discuss."

"Like what," Gar asked, only to be hit by Raven, Vic and Karen at the same time. "OW!"

"We don't mind at all." said Karen.

"Yeah," said Vic. "Go ahead."

"Thanks guys." Dick said as he ran up the stairs.

"So...," Raven began. "Who here thinks they'll finally get together?"

They all raised there hands.

Dick ran up the stairs with a wide smile on his face. He took a safe guess that his friends were betting money on him and Kori right now. If things went well for him tonight he would finally come to term with his feelings and a new chapter in his life would be written. One that included Kori by his side. He reached her door and knocked.

"Kori, I need to talk to you. Can you open the door please," Dick waited for a response but heard none. Not a single sound was heard. "Kori?"

He opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened when he saw the room was bare. Kori was not where in sight. Dick stepped further into the room and noticed a note on the night-stand next to her bed. He picked it up and read it. His breath caught in his throat and the note fell from his hands and on to the floor. Dick sat on the bed with a look of disbelief on his face and then he noticed something else on the night-stand. His eyes widened when he realized it was Kori's necklace.

A wave of depression hit him when he realized that Kori was gone.

----------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Lil-Mz.Sunshine, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Koriand'r Grayson, titangirl797, RavenSis, Agentof the Divine One, ToCoOLfOrU, BerryDrops, QueenOfSalvation, robxxstarxx3, dolphinluver21, jerseygrl90, toonfan820, SaoirseWaveglow, cookiesruletheworld, T.T.rox, gothchik18, SaffireStarz, CERTiFiED02, RoseXxxXThorn, TerraBB4Eva, Krol!na07, jumpstarter, KrisSk8Gurl AND Star 4 Robin FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**DUDES! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

**SO... UM... I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO SAY BUT I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE ONE SWEET DAY FOR DICK AND KORI IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	49. One sweet day

With Kori gone it was basically the end of spring break in Dick's opinion. There was no way he could even think about enjoying himself now. He felt completely miserable when he realized she was gone, but this only made him even more of a nonbeliever of the four letter word; love. Things got even worse when he went downstairs and told his friends that Kori was gone and why. Having four very angry people glare at you at the same time was not fun.

When Dick grabbed his car keys the others asked him where he was going. He told them he was going to go find Kori. It was at that moment when they felt extreme pity for their friend. Raven and Vic took control of the situation and stopped him. It was to late into the night for him to go out. Vic held him back while Raven used her sense of mind to calm him down, telling him that first thing tomorrow morning they would drive back to Jump City.

When the morning time finally came, Dick was the first one up, waiting impatiently for the others. Once everyone was packed and ready to go, there was one more thing that needed tending to. Vic, Raven, Gar and Karen were very protective of Kori, but out of the four of them, Vic and Raven had the most sense of responsibility over her. Vic had already deemed himself the older brother and Raven lived with Kori, they were like sisters.

Karen and Gar had said shared their thoughts and concerns with Dick first and then came in Vic and Raven. Vic basically stuck to threats while Raven had a more sense of reality. She knew Kori was an extremely sensitive person, a lot of people knew that about Kori. Kori was the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve. Raven's main concern was Kori's emotional state and whether or not if Dick should see her yet. They eventually came to the conclusion to let Kori have a little space, at least for now, despite Dick's protest. Not that any one really cared what he wanted right now.

With a plan set they all headed back to Jump City. They were all relieved when they encounter little to none traffic and they got back to Jump City sooner then they expected. Dick had drove alone for their trip home and as soon as they all reached Jump City he took off towards Wayne Manor. vic had decided to drive the others home and chose to drop Raven off first in hopes of getting a chance to see Kori. Unfortunately for him, and the others who also wanted to see Kori, Raven didn't approve of the idea. She didn't think that Kori would want to be around so many people yet.

The others reluctantly agreed and said there goodbyes to Raven. Raven took her luggage and left, waving goodbye to her friends with her free hand. Once inside she placed her bags near the door. Her main concern was seeing if Kori was ok and her luggage could wait. Raven walked up the stairs and went straight to Kori's door. She knocked and didn't hear a response.

Raven knocked on the door once more. "Kori, it's me; Raven. Can I come in?"

"... The door is open."

Raven was thankful that Kori had given her the ok to come inside and pushed the door open. When she saw Kori a sense of pity hit her. Kori was out on her balcony, looking at the sky with a face that just read depressed. Raven walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kori -"

With out warning, Kori thrust herself into Raven's arms, her eyes producing tears. Raven awkwardly patted her back, she wasn't exactly good with this type of thing. Raven sighed, things were a lot worst then she originally thought.

---

The sun rose from the horizon and crept into Kori's room, casting a light that hit her eyes. Kori blinked her eyes open, her vision was a bit fuzzy due to just waking up. She rolled over on her back and yawned. She rubbed her shoulder, feeling a little stiff and her fingers brushed over her neck to feel nothing there.

It was then that she remembered she no longer had the necklace Dick had given her. This was her second time waking up with out the necklace and it felt weird. She shook the feeling off, telling herself she had to get used to it. Everything was different now. Her relationship with Dick had changed drastically. She didn't even know what their relationship was anymore. Were they still friends, or were they enemies?

_' What just happened right now can't ever happen again.'_

_' I'm with Kitten and you need to accept that.'_

_' There is no you and me so would you just leave me alone.'_

_' I can't deal with you right now.'_

Kori felt her heart break into even more pieces as she recalled Dick's words. She narrowed her eyes, if that's how Dick felt then fine. She would respect his wish's.

Kori roll over on her side and clutched her pillow. "If he wants to be with Kitten then fine. See if I care."

Her eyes softened after she said this. No matter how much she said she didn't care she knew she did. Dick was her first love. Kori couldn't get over him with the snap of her fingers. But there was nothing she could do, she couldn't force him to love her back or dump Kitten. It just didn't work that way. And she couldn't shut off her feelings for him either.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She felt so lost right now. What she really wanted to do was call her mom and ask for help, but she didn't want to burden her mother when she was pregnant. Kori's eyes flew open when one person came to mind. She jumped out of bed and went to her dresser. Kori grabbed her laptop and opened it, her fingers clicked at the keys as she sent a message to a very close friend of hers, Xavier.

It was still a bit early to call so Kori thought this was the next best thing. Xavier had once told her the first thing he did when he woke up was check his messages. Kori knew she could count on Xavier, unlike another ebony haired boy she knew.

---

Time passed by and it was now the afternoon. Kori had only left her room once, and that was only for breakfast. She had passed Raven on the way but they didn't speak much. Kori wasn't really in the mood for a conversation and Raven respected her space, even though Kori knew some meddling was bound to happen sooner or later.

But Kori didn't want to think about that now. In about a half an hour she would be leaving to go meet Xavier. She had plenty of time but she decided to get ready now. Kori put on a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top. She put on a pair of all white sneakers and put her purple sweater to the side for later.

_**Flash back**_

_"Plus... every time you get embarrassed your cheeks turn red," Kori giggled. "It's cute."_

_"Kori, don't use the word cute," Dick said. He didn't mind the word cute but he preferred something more manly. "I'm more of a handsome type of guy."_

_"Well then...," Kori began softly, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. "I think you're very handsome."_

_**End flash back**_

Kori shook her head, trying to drown out the memory of her and Dick on the beach.

"Ugh," Kori let a frustrated sigh escape her lips. "Why do I keep thinking about him?"

She instantly knew the answer to her own question. She couldn't stop thinking about him because she didn't want to. Dick is, and always would be, a big factor in her life. But she didn't want to be the girl who would cry for him day and night either. Kori ran her hands through her hair, confusion setting in. None of this was making sense to her.

There was a knock at Kori's bedroom door and she couldn't be more relieved. She really needed a distraction right now to help take her mind off of some things. The door opened and in walked Raven and Karen. Kori was surprised to see Karen walk in but she was very glad to see her friend.

"Hey, Kori." Karen greeted carefully.

Kori instantly knew it was meddling time. "You guys want to talk about Dick and me, don't you?"

"Only if you're ready to talk," Raven said. "We don't want to push you or anything."

"We just wanted to check in on you."

Kori sat on her bed and eyed them. "There's something that you guys aren't telling me."

"Well... I wanted to tell you yesterday but you were...," Raven trailed off, taking a seat next to Kori's desk. "Upset."

Karen took a seat on Kori's bed. "We have some good news for you."

Kori leaned against the headboard, not saying a word.

Karen looked apprehensive and looked over at Raven, as if asking her to continue.

Raven sighed and looked Kori in the eye. "Dick broke up with Kitten."

"He threw her out of the beach house and everything."

Kori said nothing and took one of her pillows, hugging it to her chest.

"We just thought you should know," Karen said softly. "Before you make any decisions."

"So Dick broke up with Kitten, huh," Kori said quietly, almost sounding bitter. "And all this happened after he called me a liar and told me to leave."

"Kori, he didn't mean it," Karen tried to reason. "He's really sorry about what he did."

"It's little bit too late for sorry," Kori said, burring her face into her pillow. "I'm done with Dick and he's done with me. End of story."

"Raven, say something." Karen pleaded, hoping they could fix this ordeal.

Raven crossed her arms. "Dick doesn't deserve your forgiveness, Kori."

"Have you gone kookoo bananas," yelled Karen, standing up. "Dick and Kori belong together!"

"You didn't let me finish, Karen," Raven said in her regular monotone voice. "I don't think Dick deserves Kori's forgiveness but I do believe he deserves another chance. He messed up and he's sorry. He really does care about you, Kori."

"Excuse me," Kori said, standing up. "But I have to go."

"Kori, wait."

Kori had her hand on the doorknob with her sweater in her other hand, ready to leave but she stopped when she heard Raven's voice.

"Promise us you'll think about what we said."

Kori sighed and gave a short nod of her head before leaving.

Karen released a frustrated sigh. "Dick _really _messed up this time."

Raven nodded in agreement.

---

Dick leaned back on the couch in his living room in deep thought. It was extremely quiet at the Manor today. Bruce was off on one of his business trips and Alfred was away with him. Having the house quiet and all to himself proved to be a good thing as Dick really needed some time to just think about things. A lot had happened during spring break and today was the final day of the small vacation.

Guilt overwhelmed him. If he had believed in Kori they could have been enjoying each other's company right now with their friends. Dick felt extremely stupid for not believing in her. He let his feeling's and his fear get the best of him. It was now that he realized Kitten had been a really _big _mistake, huge even. The only reason why he was with her was to escape from his feelings. That plan was a big bust and his feelings came out any way. Now he had no choice but to deal with them. The question was how.

He could always try and bury them.

He set that plan to the side as a last result, remembering that was the reason why he was in this problem.

Then there was always the option of expressing his emotions with the one person he knew wanted to with, Kori. but fear had settled in. Having a relationship with Kori would change everything. It was a big step to take. Could he do it? Maybe, he honestly didn't know. The rest of the matter settled on Kori's shoulders. Dick knew Kori was gentle and a caring person, those were two factors we liked best about her. but Kori could only take so much. After what he did he wouldn't blame her if she never even looked at him.

Dick pushed that thought to the side. What he needed to focus on right now was what he felt for Kori. By now it was pretty obvious to him he felt something that went past friendship for the lovely red-head. But what exactly was it? It could be lust. Dick considered this option. Kori was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on with an incredible body. More then half the boys in his school would agree with him but Dick didn't only feel desire for her body.

Her personality played a big factor in this equation. Kori had the ability to pull him up when he was down. When he was angry or upset she would try her hardest to make him smile, succeeding more then half the time when she tried. Dick was sure his feelings went past the level of a simple crush.

With these options ruled out, there was only one left.

Love.

Dick felt his heart beat increase and he took a moment to calm himself down.

Love... that was a _big _step. Bigger then a T-Rex could take. That one emotion could bring him all the happiness in the world or it could doom him to a life full of pain. He knew if he was with Kori he would be happy, Kori would see to that, but fate was a twisted thing. The future would hold danger. Dick didn't know if he could handle it. Any time his heart felt any pain he would shield himself and become dark and gloomy. He knew tragedy was a part of life but he hated the vulnerability that came with it.

Dick was about ready to pull his hair out in frustration. He was thinking way to much and his brain needed a break. It was at that moment when the doorbell rang. Dick felt relieved, he really needed a distraction right about now. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it he became face to face with Vic and Gar.

"Hey guys, what's u--Ah!"

Dick was cut off as Vic dragged him back inside the living room, Gar following close behind. Vic pushed Dick on the couch and sat opposite of him with a grim look on his face. Gar sat next to Dick.

"Ok, mind telling me why you dragged me inside my own living room?" Dick asked, a bit annoyed by his friends action.

"We need to talk." Vic said seriously.

"It's about, Kori." said Gar.

"What about Kori," Dick asked, becoming alarmed. "She's not hurt is she?"

"Physically, no," said Gar. "Emotionally, yes."

"Karen called us up and told us her and Raven talked with Kori," Vic said. "You really messed up bad, Dick."

Dick looked away. This was another reason why he was afraid to take a chance with Kori. The people he cared about always got hurt and some how, some way, it was always his fault.

"Kori's really upset." Gar said sadly.

"Which is why you need to fix things," Vic said, pointing at Dick. "It's up to you to make sure she's better."

"How can I do that?"

"Kori loves your dumbass you freakin idiot!" Vic yelled.

Gar coughed. "Um... actually..."

"Actually what," Dick asked, fearing the worst. "Please tell me she doesn't hate me."

It would destroy him to learn that she hated him.

"No, no! She doesn't hate you... she's just angry... I think," Gar said. He didn't know if Kori hated Dick, even though she had every right too. But Gar seriously doubted that Kori could ever hate Dick. "The point is you have to do something before it's to late. You need to make your move before she gives up on you."

Dick nodded in understanding. He was determined to make things right.

---

It was such a wonderful day outside yet Kori didn't feel wonderful at all. She hadn't felt the least bit happy since the day she left the beach house. And with her emotions in a puzzle she really needed someone besides her regular circle of friends to talk to. So she called Xavier in hopes that he could make her feel better. It may be strange but Kori found Xavier to be a person she could easily talk to when she couldn't talk to others.

An hour must have passed between them with just Kori telling him her story. When Xavier met her in that town, he saw her tear stained cheeks but never got the full explanation as of why. It wasn't until now that he knew the full story. He felt sorry for her. She was torn between dealing with heartache and whether or not to return to the person who caused it.

"What should I do, Xavier," Kori asked softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, sipping at the smoothie he had brought her. "Should I accept what's happened of should I believe in Dick?"

Xavier's answer was cold and blunt due to his dislike of Dick. "Forget about him, he's not worth it."

"It's not that easy, Xavier," Kori sighed. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do."

This took Kori by surprise. "You do?"

Xavier gave a short nod. "There was this one girl I knew. I really, _really_, liked her. But unfortunately for me she's not interested."

"Well, did you tell her how you feel?"

"Kind of. I never really got the chance to voice my feelings."

"Who is this girl any way?"

Xavier blushed a deep red. "You don't know her but she reminds me of you."

"Hmm...," Kori closed her eyes in thought as she thought about Xavier's relationship problems rather then her own. "So you really like this girl, huh?"

Xavier nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then you should fight for her. Maybe she will change her mind."

"I doubt that. She has this thing with this other guy."

"Hmph, well too bad for her," said Kori. "You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

Xavier chuckled. Kori's naivete was just one more thing he liked about her.

---

Kori sighed deeply as Xavier drove her home. She was so confused. Her friends wanted her to forgive Dick and Xavier wanted her to ditch him. Kori was mad at Dick, he hurt her deeply, and she couldn't decided to whether or not to forgive him. Raven and Karen said he was sorry.

The car came to a stop and Xavier had parked in front of Kori's house. "Cutie?"

"Huh?" Kori was spaced out in her own world and hadn't noticed a thing.

"We're here." Xavier said.

"Oh," Kori smiled at Xavier though it seemed forced. She wasn't in the smiling mood. "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem."

"I'll see you when school starts." Kori said as she got out of his car.

"Right," Xavier smiled at her. "I'll see later, cutie."

Kori waved goodbye to him as Xavier drove away. She turned to face her house and began her walk to the door. As her fingers touched the doorknob she felt her stomach rumble. She had skipped lunch today because she wasn't really in the mood for it. Kori walked inside and called for Raven. Kori figured they could order a pizza or something. She paused when she didn't hear a response.

"Raven? Are you home?"

There was still no response but Kori heard footsteps coming from her living room. Kori figured it was Raven, coming over to ask why she was calling for her, so she turned around. Raven wasn't there and Kori froze. Standing right there in the entrance to the living room was Dick.

"How did you -"

"Key."

"Oh..." Kori looked away. She had forgotten about the key she had given him at the start of the school year.

"Kori, we need to talk."

"I... I don't want to talk to you," Kori said, stepping back. She figured she could make a run for it and head out the door. She was a pretty fast runner. "... I'm not ready."

Kori quickly turned around and made a dash to the door. Her fingers had grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door half-way open, when a force shut the door close. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see it was Dick. He had his hand pushed against the door, next to the side of her head. Kori knew there was a way out of this, but that way would involve violence, something she didn't want to do. Not even to Dick.

"I don't care if you're ready," he said strongly. Dick had worked up the courage to confront her now and he wanted to clear the air now before it was to late. "We need to talk."

Kori remained silent, to stubborn to say anything to him.

"I just need you to listen to me. After that I'll leave."

"Make it quick."

Dick removed his hand from the door and stepped back, giving Kori some space. Kori turned around to face him, but kept her eyes on the mahogany floor with her back leaning against the door. Silence well between them.

"Well...," Kori began, by the tone of her voice one could tell she was angry. "Talk."

"First off, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Dick said. "I should have believe you when you told me about Kitten and I should have never yelled at you."

"Is that all?"

"No," Dick said, sounding uncomfortable. He never knew Kori could behave like this. He took a mental note to never get her mad. "... I broke up with Kitten."

"So I've heard."

"Kori, can you please say more then three words to me." Dick could tell their conversation was getting nowhere and it didn't help with her barely talking to him.

"What do you want me to say, Dick? That I accept your apology? It's not that easy," Kori said, tears filling her eyes. She brushed them away. "You really hurt me."

"I know... and I'm really sorry," Dicks said quietly. "I was stupid."

"Yeah, yeah you were," Kori said, finally looking at him. "I admitted my feelings for you and you turned away. You pushed me away."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry! Just tell me...," Kori paused and gulped down her anger, becoming a little bit more calm. "Just tell me how you feel. About me. About us."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really good with that stuff..."

"Just try, please," Kori paused and waited for him to say something but he didn't. She sighed. "Dick, you are the only person who can fix this. It's now or never."

"Well... you see," Dick paused and took a deep breath. "... I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of... this. A real relationship."

"Why?"

"Because then that means I'm vulnerable...," Dick paused, trying to dig up any courage he had left. "With you, my walls come down and I feel something for you. I've never felt this way about a girl before."

Dick blushed and looked away. He couldn't believe he was doing this. A smile tugged att Kori's lips in what felt like ages to her. She stepped closer to Dick and put a hand to his cheek, lifting his face so he was looking at her.

"Dick... I know you're afraid, but you have to say the words," Kori smiled at him. "Please, for me."

Dick took a deep breath and opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out. Kori brought her hands to his face and removed his sunglasses so their eyes could gaze into each other. Kori thought if they could see each other clearly, that would help Dick to find the courage to go on.

"Before this goes any further, promise me one thing." Dick said softly.

"Anything."

"Promise you won't break my heart."

"Dick -"

"Please, just promise me that."

"I promise." she murmured softly.

A moment passed between them before Dick began to speak.

"Kori, I... I love you."

Tears began to run down her cheeks but they weren't caused by sadness. They were happy tears.

"I love you too."

Nothing else needed to be said as Dick leaned in to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, it was full of passion and Dick wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his other hand tangled in her hair. Kori wrapped her arms around his neck and she accidently dropped his sunglasses as her fingers tangled in his hair. Everything seemed right and the mood was just perfect, but fate liked to play it's games. A chorus of: "Awww", could be heard, causing Dick and Kori to pull apart. They smiled, knowing they were being watched.

"Ok guys," Dick said. "You can come out now."

Kori giggled.

Instantly the door flew open and in walked Gar, Vic, Raven and Karen. Gar and Karen instantly went to Kori and wrapped her in a tight hug that could match her own. Vic patted Dick on the back and smiled. He then went to Kori and wrapped her in a hug. Raven gave a short nod towards Dick, no words needed to be spoken between them. Dick knew she was happy for him. Raven did, to the surprise of the others, give Kori Kori a small hug.

"So how long were you guys spying on us?" Dick asked, wrapping a arm around Kori's waist. Her smile got even wider.

"Just from the part when you said I love you." Karen said, happy for her two friends.

"So this means you guys are a couple now, right?" asked Gar.

Dick smiled. "Yeah, it does."

"Booya! Congratulations guys," Vic said with a broad smile. "We're all happy for you."

"Thanks, now if you don't mind, me and my _girlfriend_ need some alone time," Dick said as he began to push the others out the door, ignoring their protest. "You ain't got to go home but you got to get the hell outta here!"

"But I live here." growled Raven, stopping at the door and glaring at him.

Dick shrugged. "To bad." he then closed the door in her face.

He could hear his friends cursing at him but he didn't really care. Dick was to happy right now. He turned towards Kori and grinned as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Her cheeks burned red. "Um... I kind of broke your glasses." she said, pointing at his sunglasses which were on the floor with broken frames.

Dick shrugged, not at all caring. He knew it was an accident. An idea popped into his head and he smirked. "Well then, you'll just have to make it up to me. And you could start by wearing this."

Dick smiled and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal Kori's star necklace. Kori smiled and turned around. Dick got the point and stepped behind her, bringing the necklace around her neck. She moved her hair out of the way and Dick clasped the lock. Once the action was done Kori turned around to face him. A brief moment passed between them before their lips were locked in another love-filled kiss.

-----------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO dolphinluver21, Karol!na07, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Kool-Wolf, I Laugh at ur Pain, QueenOfSalvation, TerraBB4Eva, CERTiFiED02, Koriand'r Grayson, eviltwin222, RavenSis, SaffireStarz, BerryDrops, Stormy Midnight, Sulan123, ToCoOLfOrU, Agent of the Divine One, toonfan820, Royalfire14, SaoirseWaveglow, titangirl797, RoseXxxXThorn, gothchik18, jumpstarter, KrisSk8Gurl, Star 4 Robin, cookiesruletheworld, Dana-Fire, shley itz AND FairieAngelx3o FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**SPECIAL THANKS ROO Dana-Fire FOR BEING THE 900 REVIEWER! OMG! WHEN I SAW IT WAS ON 900 I WAS GOING CRAZY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THE STORY COULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**WELL LOOKIE HERE, DICK AND KORI FINALLY GOT TOGETHER, AND IT ONLY TOOK 49 CHAPTERS. LOL. BUT NOW THE REAL DRAMARAMA STARTS! SO I'M WARNING YOU ALL NOW, THIS IS WHEN THINGS GET WILD AND OUT OF CONTROL AND I'M GONNA SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, LOL.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	50. Fate

Spring break had officially ended and school began anew. The students of Jump City High School filled the halls. Class would be starting soon and the students still had some time left to hang around and collect their things from their lockers. All the commotion stopped once a pair of students walked down the hall. The entire hall-way went quiet and eyes turned towards Dick Grayson and Kori Anders who were holding hands. People were shocked to see that Dick was lacking this sunglasses. He _always_ had sunglasses. People began to whisper amongst themselves. Almost the entire school knew Dick and Kori were best friends, but two friends who were holding hands...?

Then there was the little factor that Kitten Moth was nowhere to be seen. The students asked themselves; _"Did Kitten and Dick break up?" _

A lot of people guessed '_yes_'. Eyes continued to look at the pair and watched with wide eyes as the two 'friends' stopped and faced each other, speaking softly.

Books dropped to the floor and eyes went wide. A gasp could be heard along many a students as Dick Grayson leaned in and kissed Kori Anders fully on the lips. A moment or so later they parted ways to go off to their lockers.

"Well it's about time." one student said with a cool smile.

It was at that moment both Mr. Mod and Ms. Rouge stepped out, observing the while scene. Mr. Mod grinned.

"So it finally happened," he looked up at Ms. Rouge how was a tall woman. "You owe me five dollars."

---

The bell rang and the students filed out of the school and to lunch. As Dick and Kori passed by more whispers could be heard. By this time, word had gotten out to the school. Dick Grayson was officially dating Kori Anders. The news didn't come as a shock, people knew they were bound to get together one day, but it came as a surprise to see them actually together. Gossip flew around at every corner, things in high school, particularly amongst the sophomore class, just got a lot more interesting. News traveled fast around school and it wasn't long until Kitten heard about it.

But Dick could care less about the gossip and about who knew and who didn't know about him and Kori. He was with Kori and that's all that mattered. Dick wrapped his arm around Kori's waist and pulled her closer as they walked towards there lunch table. Kori giggled and smiled, leaning into his embrace. Their happy moment was ruined however as a raging blonde blocked their path.

"You two are together?! And we only broke up a couple of days ago," Kitten paused in her rant and gazed at Dick. "You... you're not wearing your sunglasses."

Kitten had never scene him without his sunglasses. He always wore his trade mark black shades. There was that one time on the boat, when they all went swimming, when he actually removed his sunglasses, but she never got a good look at his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Dick chuckled. "I didn't need them today."

It was true, Kori had broken a pair of his sunglasses, but that wasn't his only pair. In reality, Dick had a draw full of sunglasses, but now that he was with Kori he didn't really feel like wearing them. There was no need to any more now that he was with Kori. She knew him and accepted him. He didn't have to hide behind the glasses any more.

Kitten glared at him. "Well this is just priceless. You get together with _her _and now you're all upside down," Kitten then glared at Kori. "Do you see what have done, you good for nothing little wh--"

"Shut the hell up, Kitten," Dick yelled. "Leave Kori alone. And quite frankly, you're the whore."

Kitten was fuming and Dick could of sworn he could see smoke coming out of her ears.

"You... ugh, jerk!" Kitten brought her hand up to slap Dick but her hand never reached his skin.

Kori grabbed Kitten wrist before she could slap Dick and glared at the blonde. "You will keep your hands off _my_ boy."

Kitten huffed and snatched her wrist away. "I hate you! Both of you! And believe me Dickie-poo, you _will _pay!"

With the rant over Kitten stomped away. It didn't take Dick and Kori long to break out into a fit of laughter. Once they composed themselves they met their friends at their lunch table.

"So what did super bitch have to say?" Karen asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Dick said absently. "Just that she hates me and wants revenge."

"Sounds serious." Vic said.

"No, not really," Dick said with a shrug and he threw his arm over Kori's shoulders. "Not with Kori around to protect me."

Kori laughed.

"Since when did Kori become Dick's personal heroine?" asked Karen with a small smile.

"Since I told Kitten to stay away from my boy." Kori said with a proud smile.

Gar looked on with interest as the two couples at the table began to converse. He grinned and looked over at Raven. He slung an arm around her shoulders and the others immediately stopped talking to look at them.

"You know, Raven," Gar said coolly. "Karen and Vic are a couple. Dick and Kori are a couple... Maybe we could do something."

Raven put her book down and narrowed her eyes. "Take it off, or I'll break it off."

Gar quickly removed his arm and shrunk away in fear. He made a mental note to never flirt with Raven.

---

The week slowly passed by and it was officially Friday. Dick and Kori's relationship had been running smoothly these past days. The only problem the couple encountered was Kitten, but her alone wasn't much of an issue. Dick and Kori were to wrapped up in each other to really care about her and her little threats.

Dick was finally in a good relationship for once in his life, one that he was happy to be in. One would think it was weird to date their best friend, but that wasn't the case with Dick and Kori. For them, being together felt natural, like it was meant to be.

Things were good between the two of them, and in Dick's opinion; _really _good. Each time his lips met Kori's in a kiss, he felt like he was in bliss. And then he realized something, they waited _way _to long to get together.

Kori felt the same, but she understood why it took them so long. Coming to terms with one's feelings wasn't an easy thing to do. But none of that mattered any more. She was with Dick and they were happy, that's what mattered.

As of right now, the happy couple sat in Kori's room. Wayne Manor was empty with out Bruce and Alfred, and Dick found himself coming over to Kori's house and spending a lot of time there. He said it was because he felt lonely. Gar and Vic didn't believe him and went straight to teasing. No matter what the reason was, Kori didn't mind. Dick was always welcome in her home, much to his pleasure. The two were currently sitting on the floor in her room with numerous test books, papers and notebooks scattered around them. The teachers were really beginning to bring on the work, though the students work load was generally used for studying now and not so much homework.

Kori's emerald eyes were locked in her test book. She was studying history, one of her favorite subjects, and seemed deep into reading the historical context. Dick wasn't as serious when it came to study time as the red-head was and he craved for her attention.

And what Dick Grayson wanted was with in his grasp, and he planned to take it.

Crawling on all fours he made his way over to her. Once he did, he sat behind her, running his hands up her back and resting them on her shoulders. He moved her hair and placed it over her right shoulder so her left shoulder was exposed. Dick had never been so thankful to have Kori in an off the shoulder top. He continued his actions by kissing her shoulder and her neck.

Kori was blissfully aware of his presence a long time ago and was so glad that she was a patient person. But she was also a good student who's focus was being torn away from her study time.

"Dick..."

"Hmm?" Dick didn't feel like talking right now. His lips were needed else where at the moment.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you." Dick murmured in response to her question.

Kori bit her lip. It was hard to be stern when it came to Dick and his flirtatious ways. "You should be studying."

"I'd rather show you affection."

"How about you show some affection to this math book." Kori said, picking up a math book and waving it in front of him.

Dick reluctantly pulled away from her and took the math book, He moved away and plopped down on her bed, laying on his stomach. He opened up the small book and a bored expression filled his facial features. A few minutes later, the book fell his hands and he groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was study.

"Kori." he called to her with a sweet voice that was mischievous at the same time.

Kori sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to drown him out. Kori was glad that Dick choose not to wear his sunglasses any more because she got to see his eyes, but there was one problem with that little factor. Upon not wearing his sunglasses, Dick had learned how to use 'the look'. And he used it against Kori a lot these past few days. She was marveled at his ability to do it and he confessed that he knew how to do it for a long time now. It just never worked because he had his sunglasses on.

"Kori, can you help me with this math problem please."

"No, you're just trying to trick me." Kori said, trying as hard as she could to focus on her history book.

"Kori, I'm being serious. Come on, I need your help."

"Ok, what do you need help with," she asked as she turned around to face him. She was instantly face to face with 'the look'. "Dammit, Dick."

He said nothing and continued to stare at her with 'the look'.

Kori sighed deeply. "What do you want?"

Dick instantly grinned and lifted himself up off the bed and into a sitting position. He opened up his arms. "Cuddle."

A smile tugged at Kori's lips and she quickly abandoned her books and went to Dick's awaiting arms. His arms wrapped around her waist and they fell back on the bed, holding each other. Kori snuggled into him and used his chest as a pillow.

"This is nice." Kori said softly.

"Much better then studying right?" Dick joked.

"Much better."

"We could make it better." Dick said with a playful grin.

Kori rolled her eyes and sat up. "Ok, cuddle time is over now."

She stood up but no sooner that she did, Dick pulled her back, making her fall on to the bed. He rolled on top of her and had his hands on either side of her head.

"Dick, you idiot," Kori couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. "Come on, we need to study. We have a test on Monday."

"Well I kinda like what we're doing now."

"Dick..." Kori scolded.

"Kori...," he smiled at her. "I'm gonna kiss you."

"Dick, get off me right now."

"One..."

"You better not." Kori wouldn't mind kissing him but with the position they were in now, on her bed, that was a little bit to much.

"Two..."

"Dick, I'm warning you. Someone could walk in."

"Three."

With in a flash, he pressed his lips to hers. Kori forgot the situation they were in and eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were in a world of their own when the door opened and in walked Raven. It wasn't until Raven cleared her throat that they noticed her. Kori's face colored and she pushed Dick off of her and on to the floor. She ignored his loud; "Ow", and smiled sheepishly at Raven.

"Hi...?" Kori didn't know what else to say.

"I had no idea this was what you two were doing." Raven said, clearly amused.

"We weren't doing that! Or anything like that!" Kori's face turned completely red.

"Right... Any ways, dinner is almost ready so be down in about ten minutes," Raven walked to the door but stopped before walking out. "And if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you two were quiet..."

Raven walked out of the room, laughing quietly to herself. She had no idea teasing could be so much fun. Kori sighed and her shoulders slumped. Dick got up from the floor and sat next to her.

"Something wrong, Kori?"

"That was _so _embarrassing."

Dick laughed. "More like a mood killer. If Raven hadn't walked in -"

"Shut up!" she yelled, slapping him with a pillow.

Dick laughed. He knew nothing would have happened because he knew Kori wasn't ready for a step like that and there was no way he would ever force her. Dick just liked to tease.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Dick said in between laughs.

"You should be," Kori said. "That was your fault."

"Me? Oh no darling, I believe it was you who couldn't resist my charm," Dick said dramatically and fell back on to her bed. "You _so _want my body."

Kori rolled her eyes and held back a laugh. She wagged her finger at Dick and smiled. "Come here."

Dick did as he was told and went to her side with a grin plastered on his face. Kori told him to follow her and she lead him downstairs.

Doing that was one of the biggest mistakes he ever did.

"AH!

Dick was thrown out of Kori's house and a giggling Kori brushed off her hands at the door. Kori walked back inside and Raven, having heard all the commotion, walked outside to see if the teenage boy was alright. Realization hit Dick and he had only one thing to say.

"My girlfriend is freakishly strong!"

---

Kitten was absolutely furious. She hated the fact that Dick was dating Kori. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched as she thought about the new couple. Through out the week, she had seen the two together and it got on her last nerve. Kitten cursed Kori for being with Dick, but she was more mad at him then she was Kori. Dick had broken up with her, he made her look like a fool and he kicked her out of the beach house. She put up with his friends for months and it was all for nothing. Kitten hated him more then she did Kori and she wanted vengeance.

The only problem was she didn't know what to do. She wanted to hurt Dick but Kitten didn't know how to get back at guys. She was a specialist when it came to making people's live miserable but revenge was something she needed help in. And she knew just where to go to get help and from who.

Kitten parked her car across the street from a little famous club known as Linger. Kitten got out of the car along with Mandy and Cindy who had tagged along. They skipped past the line and went straight towards the back of the building. Upon reaching the back alley a security guard was there. Kitten rolled her eyes and took out a fifty. The only thing that really mattered at Linger was money.

They were granted access and Kitten scanned the crowd. Cindy scrunched up her nose in disgust as the smell of smoke flowed around her. This was her first time at Linger and she hoped it would be her last. Kitten and Mandy were no strangers to this place and welcomed the pounding music and flashing lights. Kitten spotted her target and turned to her friends.

"Alright, I see him," Kitten said. "You guys... go do something."

Mandy rolled her eyes and pulled Cindy towards the bar.

Kitten patted her hair down and fixed her shirt. She put on a fake smile as she walked her way over to the red couches. She tapped a boy on the shoulder and when he turned around, Kitten was face to face with Fang.

"Kitten," he sounded baffled. He was surprised to see her here at Linger. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

Fang nodded his head and moved over so she could sit down. "What do you need to talk about?"

Kitten sat down and decided to get straight to the point. "I need you help with something."

Fang grinned and took a sip of some unknown substance that Kitten could only guess was alcohol. "And what would that be?"

"I want to get back at Dick Grayson," Kitten said. "You're good at getting revenge, I was hoping you could help me."

Fang laughed. "And why should I help you? If I remember correctly, you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well... that was Dick's fault," Kitten tried to reason. "He turned me against you."

"Sorry, Kitten, but you're on your own." Fang stood up and left, but Kitten followed him. She wasn't giving up that easily.

"I really need you help, Fang."

"I really don't care what you need," Fang said as he stopped and turned to look at her. "Right now, I could care less about Grayson."

"What if I pay you. Will that do?"

"I don't need you money," Fang said smugly. "Business is running good these days. You wouldn't believe how many junkie's come to Jump City these days."

"Well what do you want? There has to be something that you can do to make Dick pay for a price."

Fang paused for a minute and a song by Hinder began to play through the speakers. Fang hated Dick and could get revenge on him for dating _his_ Kitten, but then again, that relationship went down the drain. There was no point for Fang to pick a fight with Dick.

"I can't think of anything right now but when I do, you'll be the first to know." Fang said with a chuckle as he began to walk away.

"Fang, wait," Kitten was getting desperate and she needed his help. By now she would just about say anything. And she did. "I slept with Dick!" 

Fang stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and for once Kitten felt frightened of him. The glare in his eyes was anything but friendly and the red hue from the lights made him seem like a demon.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a deep, hoarse voice that one could tell he was very angry.

"I... I...," Kitten knew Fang was angry right now at her and Dick. She doubted he would do anything to her, but Dick was a different story. "I had sex with Dick."

Fang's eyes had venom in them and he struggled to contain his anger. He glared at Kitten and turned away, walking towards the exit of the club. Once he left, Kitten went over to the bar to join her friends.

"It's about time," Mandy said, putting down her drink. "What happened?"

Kitten face was blank. "I told Fang that I had sex with Dick."

"But you never slept with Dick." Cindy pointed out.

"I know that!" Kitten yelled exasperated.

"Then why did you tell that to Fang?" Cindy asked, clearly confused.

"Because I was desperate for his help."

"Dammit, Kitten," Mandy said, slapping her forehead. "You know how jealous Fang gets. He freakin' dangerous!"

"Maybe he won't do anything." Kitten said, trying to convince them, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

---

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon as Dick and Kori decided to stroll through the park. They decided to do this to kill off time as they waited for their friends to prepare their surprise party which wasn't much of a surprise. The others decided to throw Dick and Kori a party in honor of them finally getting together. Sadly, the surprise was ruined by none other then Gar who announced it accidently during lunch.

Even though the surprise was ruined, the party was still on. It wasn't going to be a large party, just their main friends; Raven, Gar, Karen, Vic and Xavier, who only got an invite after much begging on Kori's part. Normally Dick would have become jealous and upset but he was a different person now, thanks to Kori. Xavier didn't pose a threat to his relationship with Kori.

Currently, the happy couple sat down on one of the park benches. They still had some time left before they had to go to the pizza parlor where the party was taking place. As of right now, Kori leaned her head on Dick's shoulder while he had his arm draped around her. The park was almost completely empty giving the couple some alone time to talk about nothing in particular.

"I am so happy," Kori murmured. "Everything feels so right."

Dick smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So... how long do you think it will take till Raven and Gar become a couple?" Kori asked happily.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Kori paused. "You haven't noticed."

Dick shook his head, clearly confused.

Kori sighed. "Raven and Gar's relationship has been changing since she moved into my place," Kori smiled and clapped her hands together. "I really do think they have a chance together."

Dick snorted. "I don't think so. I haven't noticed anything between those two."

Kori ruffled his hair. "That's because you're relationship blind."

Dick swatted her hand away and fixed his hair. "I am not."

"Are too," Kori said with a know-it-all smile. "When you were with Kitten, I sent you so many signs."

"You did?"

"Duh! I was flirting with you."

Dick grumbled at this. He realized, he was, in fact, relationship blind.

Kori giggled. "Come on, we should get going. It's almost time for our 'surprise' party."

"Do we have to go," Dick whined as Kori helped him up. "We could just skip it and spend some alone time together."

Kori kissed his lips in a quick kiss and smiled. "I promise, we have our whole lives ahead of us for alone time. Now come on, before we're late."

"Fine," Dick said lazily as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go."

They began there walk to the exit of the park but Dick stopped suddenly, having heard something behind them. The air suddenly became tense and the care free atmosphere was gone. Something didn't feel right to him anymore.

"Dick," Kori said in concern, stopping when he stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think we're being followed," Dick turned around and his eyes narrowed. "Alright, who's ever there come out right now."

A lone figure stepped out from behind a tree wearing a black hood over his face. The figure removed it's hood to reveal that it was Fang.

"Fang," Dick growled. "What are you doing here?"

Fang chuckled sinisterly. "I was hoping to catch you alone, Grayson. I believe you and I need to have a talk."

Dick's eyes narrowed and he stepped in front of Kori who clutched his shoulder. "About what?"

"About a certain girl we've both been involved with."

"Kitten?"

"Bingo."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Listen, I don't care about Kitten. You can have her."

"Of course you don't want her now after you've had your little fun with her," Fang said as he reached inside his pocket. "She told me about you two. How you two were together."

"Kitten and I were together," Dick said. "But _never _like that."

Fang glared at Dick with venom in his eyes. "Fucking liar!"

The whole world went still around the three teens as Fang pulled out a large metallic weapon from his pocket and held it in his hand. He pointed it at Dick and smirked. Dick gulped but showed no fear as he stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Kori," he whispered. "Get out of here."

Kori's eyes were wide in fear but she remained unmoving. "I'm not leaving you here."

"I would take his advice, Anders," Fang taunted, waving the gun at them both while wearing a wicked smile. "It's Grayson I want, not you. It'd be best if you just leave."

"You heard him, Kori, he wants me," Dick said, his voice emotionless as he tried to hide his fear. "Just go."

Kori stepped by his side and grabbed his hand protectively. "I'm not leaving you."

"Aw, isn't that cute," Fang said with a chuckle as he pointed his weapon at Dick. "Your girlfriend is trying to protect you from me."

"Why are you doing this, Fang?" Dick asked.

"Why? What a good question," Fang said, moving his finger to the trigger. "Let's just say you should have kept your hands to yourself, Grayson. Maybe after you're dead, I can take Kori out for a ride."

Dick growled and stepped closer, his protective boyfriend side coming into play along side his temper. "Fucking bastard."

Kori's eyes widened. "Dick, no!"

There was a loud blast as the gun went off and time seemed to be moving slower.

Two bodies hit the floor.

Fang cursed under his breath and fled. His plan had went terribly wrong.

A pair of sapphire eyes flew open in horror.

"KORI!"

---------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO macia-chan, Harry Potter Fan 1994, robxxstarxx3, Koriand'r Grayson, Pirategirl0, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, RavenSis, Kool-Wolf, eviltwin222, Royalfire14, FairieAngelx3o, BerryDrops, CERTiFiED02, Agent of the Divine One, shootingstar39, TerraBB4Eva, shley itz, Domiebabe3, I Laugh at ur Pain, T.T.rox, SaffireStarz, SaoirseWaveglow, cookiesruletheworld, RoseXxxXThorn, titangirl797, ToCoOLfOrU, dolphinluver21, QueenOfSalvation, Ace.04, Star 4 Robin, Karol!na07, Kory Anders Grayson, toonfan820, cryingdove AND jerseygrl90 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER CAUSE, LIKE, WOW, I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE WROTE THAT. TALK ABOUT DRAMARAMA. IN OTHER NEWS, 50 CHAPTERS. WOW! SO, UM, I'M NOT SURE WHAT ELSE TO SAY...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	51. Thanks for the memories

_It was a pure, sunny day in the city of Gotham. The laughter of children was am echo as it was emitted from a large open area. Large tents the color of candy canes sat upon the grass and people passed by with smiles on their faces and cotton candy in their hands. An elephant sprayed water from it's trunk and this only continued to get the crowd even more excited._

_This amount of joy could only be caused by the circus._

_The circus was in the town of Gotham and many people came, both young and old, to bask themselves in the festivities. Young Kori Anders from Jump City couldn't be happier. After much puppy dog looks and begging, the young girl finally got her parents to agree to take her to this magical place were the clowns lived and the people jumped through the air._

_Of course, as of right now, the girl couldn't be more miserable. It was about an hour past since she had arrived and she was lost. One minute she was by her nanny's side, the next she was wandering around the crowd, clutching her favorite teddy bear. Curious green eyes looked around the large crowd of people trying to find a way out of this mess and straight to safety which would be mommy and daddy. She paused in her search and looked around. All she saw was more strangers._

_"Oh no," Kori said, sounding worried. "I think we're lost Stanley."_

_Stanley, being only a white teddy bear with a pink ribbon around it's neck and a brown nose, did not answer._

_"Ok, maybe we should--"_

_Her sentence was cut off as her teddy bear was ripped from her hands. Kori was baffled as her most prized possession was torn away from her grasp. When she looked up, she saw the cause. Three boys, who looked around her age, had her teddy bear in their grasp. They smiled wickedly at her and stuck out their tongues._

_"Give me back bear!" Kori cried, clutching her hands into fist._

_The boy in the middle who was holding Stanley hostage smirked and waved the stuff animal in front of her. "You want it back, you'll have to catch us!"_

_The three boys took off and Kori chased after them, hoping to retrieve her companion. Her rescue mission proved to be futile and she wound up being the one in need of rescue. The three boys had corned her behind a tent and pushed her to the ground. They pointed and laughed as her clothes met with the dirt and waved the white bear in front of her. Tears began to leak from Kori's eyes._

_"Ha, take that you dumb girl!" said the shortest of the trio._

_"Look at her cry!" said the second and more rugged looking of the three boys._

_"That just proves girls are no match for us boys," said the tallest boy and most likely the leader of the group. "And we still have your bear."_

_"Give him back!" Kori shouted, trying to sound strong._

_"I don't think so," he said smugly. "This bear belong's to us--"_

_His sentenced was cut off as Kori's fist connected with his nose. His nose began to bleed and the boy looked up in shock._

_"You--You hit me," he glared at her. "Now your bear get's it!"_

_The other two instantly went to Kori's side and held her arms. The other boy picked up Stanley and pulled at the stuff animal's arms._

_"Stop! You'll break him!" Kori cried as she struggled to get loose._

_The boy smirked. "That's the point."_

_The boy continued to pull at the bear but his actions were cut short as a small sized rock, possibly a pebble, hit him directly in the middle of his forehead. He fell to the ground, dropping Stanley, and cried out in pain. The other two boys looked around, trying to pin point where the small rock came from. No sooner then the leader boy was hit, the other two boys were hit too and fell to the ground. Kori stood dumbfoundly, wondering what was going on._

_"What the heck happened?" asked the leader boy, sitting up._

_All four children were shocked as a boy dropped from the lower branch of a tree, landing perfectly on his feet. He had ebony hair that was spiked, though some of his hair hit his face, and deep blue sapphire eyes. The boy was wearing a tight, one piece suit that were similar to that of the performers at the circus which was green up until the chest, were it became red. The outfit then went green again when it came to the sleeves and yellow slashes were cut into the green to bring more color. He looked up and glared at the three boys before him, tossing a rock in his hand. Kori had to admit, he looked kind of cute._

_"Hey ya dumb kid," said the rugged looking boy. "Get outta here."_

_The boy remained unmoving, still tossing the rock in his hand._

_"Can't ya hear? We said scram!"_

_"Didn't anyone teach you three not to pick on girls?" the boy asked coolly._

_The leader boy glared at him and stood up, pushing Kori on to the ground as he did so. "And who's gonna stop us, you?!"_

_The boy smirked and clutched the rock firmly in his hand. "Yeah, I think I will."_

_The boy with sapphire eyes threw the rock at the shortest boy, knocking him to the ground. The other two boys ran at him, but he ducked out of the way and tripped the first one, making him crash into his friend and sending them both tumbling to the ground._

_The smallest boy, not wanting to get hit again, scampered off quickly. "Let's get outta here!"_

_The other two followed his lead and fled._

_The boy with sapphire eyes looked on in disgust as they ran off and picked up a white teddy bear that was on the ground. He walked up to the girl which was still sitting on the ground and held it out to her._

_"This belong to you?"_

_Kori nodded and took her bear, hugging it close to her instantly. She looked up at the boy and he looked back at her._

_Kori smiled. "You look like a Christmas tree!"_

_The boy's jaw hit the ground. He wasn't expecting that. He was thinking along the lines of, "thank you so much, you saved me, my hero!" He was defiantly not expecting that._

_"I do not look like a Christmas tree!"_

_Kori giggled. "I'm Kori. What's your name?"_

_The boy was taken back a bit and sat down besides her. "I'm Richard."_

_"Thank you for rescuing me, Richard," Kori said with a warm smile. "Stanley says thank you too."_

_"Stanley?"_

_Kori lifted up her bear for him to see._

_"Right...," Richard said slowly. "Anyways... are you ok kid?"_

_Kori nodded. "What about you kid?"_

_Richard glared at her. "I'm not a kid!"_

_"What grade are you in?"_

_"First."_

_"Just like me," Kori said happily. "I just started first grade... Oh, and being in first grade means you are a kid."_

_Richard grumbled. "Whatever. So, what are you doing here by yourself?"_

_"I got lost." Kori said sadly._

_"That's all," Richard said indifferently. "Come on, I'll help you."_

_Kori beamed. "Really?"_

_Richard smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Really."_

_Kori accepted his hand and smiled._

_The two spent the rest of their time chatting away and eventually forgetting why they were walking together in the first place. They became fast friends. Richard had took Kori all around the circus and told her how he was an 'employee' here and that he worked on the trapeze. He even got them a cotton candy to share which resulted in Kori's confession of her eating white cotton candy and her refusing the pink substance he held out to her._

_"This is different." he said with a smile._

_She trusted him and took a small piece, popping it into her mouth. Kori was marveled at the taste and was surprised when it disappeared. "It vanished!"_

_Richard chuckled. "Yeah, it'd do that."_

_Kori smiled at him and that's when she spotted someone. Her sister. "That's my sister," Kori pointed ahead of them. "Over there."_

_Realization dawned on Richard and he remembered that she was indeed lost. "She must be looking for you. You should go."_

_"I guess," she said sadly. "Thank you, Richard, for everything."_

_He shrugged coolly. "It wasn't a big deal."_

_Kori kissed his cheek and ran off. She stopped and turned around. She smiled at him, waving. "Goodbye, Richard! I hope to see you again one day!"_

_Richard smiled and touched his cheek as he watched her run off again. "I hope to see you again too, Kori."_

_Three months later since Richard's introduction to the overly happy red head and his life went down hill. His parents were gone, taken from him in a tragic accident right before his own eyes. The young youth was put into an orphanage where he lashed out at everyone, never bothering to make a friend. He was alone and needed taming. The one day Bruce Wayne stepped through those large oak doors. He was only there to make a donation as a last act to serve the community of Gotham for he was leaving the city to move to Jump City._

_He left with so much more._

_It was raining outside and thunder flashed. Richard could see mother nature take her course through the glass windows. He sat in an empty hall way, in a not so comfy chair, but he didn't care. He was sitting besides 'the door' which the orphans had deemed it. To his side was a small suit care which contained his belongings. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on._

_He was being adopted._

_The door opened and out stepped Bruce Wayne and a man who was introduced earlier to him as Alfred._

_"You're Richard, right?" Bruce asked in an emotionless tone. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear a reaction out of the boy._

_Richard huffed. "Yeah."_

_"Mind if we call you Dick for short," Bruce asked. "It's a nick--"_

_"I know what it is," Richard snapped. "Call me whatever you want, I don't care."_

_"Right," Bruce said in the same tone as before. "Let's go."_

_Alfred picked up Richard's bag and followed Bruce. "Come, Master Dick."_

_Richard followed. "Don't think just because you're adopting me that you have my respect or anything."_

_Bruce smirked. "You're tuff... I like that. You're going to need that attitude to where we're going."_

_Richard paused, curious. "Where are we going?"_

_"Jump City."_

_Richard didn't say anything in response but merely thought to himself. He was leaving Gotham City to a city which was only a two hour drive away. No matter how small the distance, he was leaving. Everything would change from now on. He was no longer Richard Grayson, Richard Grayson was a thing of the past and Dick Grayson took his place._

_Dick sighed as Alfred drove him to his first day of first grade in Jump City Elementary School. He was going to a public school which was a request made personally by Bruce. For what reason, Dick didn't know and he didn't care. He never liked school, ever._

_Alfred parked the car in front of the elementary school and escorted Dick inside where he left the child in the principals hands after the brief introduction. The principal escorted Dick to his new classroom and opened the door. Dick stepped inside the fairly large classroom and the teacher gestured him over. He went to her side, ignoring the faces of the other children, especially the blonde in the front row who was wearing all pink and had blue eyes. She kept staring at him. _

_"Hello, Dick," the woman greeted. "I'm Mrs. Hearthorn."_

_"Thorn in my side is what you are." Dick muttered._

_"Uh..." she didn't know what to say. The school was warned in advanced of his attitude. She didn't have time to speak as one of her favorite, well mannered, students started speaking wildly._

_"Oh, Mrs. Hearthorn, can he sit next to me. Please oh please."_

_Mrs. Hearthorn smiled. "Of course. Dick, take a seat next to Kori. Kori, raise your hand."_

_Dick rose a brow. "Kori?" he turned his head and his suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed her, the same girl he met at the circus._

_He made his way over to her and took the empty desk besides her._

_Kori smiled broadly. "Hi, Richard!" she was thrilled to see him again and it showed by her happy mood._

_"It's Dick now." Dick said dryly._

_"Dick," Kori questioned. "That's a weird name."_

_"Well you're a weird girl." he bit back, grumbling as he slumped in his chair._

_Kori didn't seem to noticed his attitude and continued smiling. "Yup, the weirdest."_

_She began to laugh and a small smile cracked on to Dick's lips for the first time in what felt like ages._

---

Dick was in a state of panic as he helplessly followed the doctor and nurses who surrounded Kori as they quicky rolled her down the hall on a stretcher. Each person seemed to be doing a different task. One kept pressure on Kori's wound as a attempt to help slow down the bleeding. One was calling out orders as the other held the IV bag and put an oxygen mask to Kori's face.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dick asked, his voice full of concern.

The doctor and the nurses didn't respond to him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Is she gonna be alright?!"

One of the nurses turned to him. "Your friend is bleeding a lot. We have to get her into surgery."

"This way people," the doctor in the white jacket ordered. "We have to do this now before she loses any more blood."

They came to a two sided door and two of the nurses broke off to open the doors. They pushed the stretcher down the hall and Dick attempted to follow until one of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go any further. You'll have to wait here."

With that said the nurse ran down the hall with the doors closing behind her. Dick stood by the door absolutely mortified. He felt like screaming, crying, he wished he could go back in time and change history so this never happened. Dick looked down at his hands and felt like he could throw up right then and there. Kori's blood was on his hands, on his clothes. Dick reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a few numbers. He brought the phone up to his ear and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

Kori's life was in danger and the others needed to know. The person on the other line finally picked up and although Dick tried to sound strong, his voice came out broken.

"Raven."

---

_It was an active day in Mrs. Hearthorn's first grade class. The young students were lively as news had approached their class this morning. It wasn't really news, it could have been a rumor, but the students were excited none the less. The first graders in Mrs. Hearthorn's class were told a new student would be arriving, something that almost all of the students were looking forward to. Their last student, Dick Grayson, who had arrived two months ago, still had yet to be nice to the students. The only person he showed kindness to was Kori Anders, much to the displeasure of Kitten Moth who was smitten with him._

_"What do you think the new kid will be like, Dick?" Kori asked absently as she drew a picture._

_"Don't know, don't care." Dick said with a yawn, resting his head on his desk._

_"Dick, what do you think?" Kori asked as she held up her picture. It was creative masterpiece, in first grade standards, of a ginger bread house._

_"It looks nice, Kori," Dick said with a small smile. "It looks good enough to eat."_

_"You can't eat it, it's paper," Kori paused, just now getting the joke. "Oh, I get it." she giggled._

_"Ok, settle down children," Mrs. Hearthorn said. "We have a new student--"_

_"Ha! I knew it!" yelled one of the students._

_"Ok, settle down," Mrs. Hearthorn said once more. "I would like everyone to meet Garfield Logan... Garfield?"_

_A short boy with messy blonde hair and green eyes stepped up and presented himself to the class._

_"Garfield, would you like to say a few words about yourself?"_

_Garfield shook his head, to shy to even speak._

_"Ok then, why don't you sit over there..."_

_Time passed by since the introduction of Garfield and it was now lunch time. All the first graders picked up their trays and picked seats next to their friends. Kori and Dick sat together at their own table and Dick couldn't help but noticed his best friend's attention was else where._

_"Is something wrong, Kori?"_

_"No... it's just," Kori pointed over at Garfield who was sitting alone looking completely miserable. "I feel bad for him."_

_Dick huffed. "He's not our problem. Just forget about him."_

_Kori stood up from her seat with a determined look in her eyes. "I'll be right back."_

_She walked away and Dick sighed. Any minute now..._

_Kori returned shortly, pulling Garfield along side her. She sat him down next to Dick and sat opposite of the two boys._

_"Garfield, this is my best friend Dick."_

_"Uh... hi?" Garfield said quietly, not sure what else to say._

_"Hey." Dick said dryly._

_"Alright, now that we're all friends, let's eat!" Kori announced happily._

_Dick shrugged and went back to his sandwich and Garfield opened up his lunch box, pulling out a bag of a white blob-like substance._

_Dick eyed it curiously. "What's that?"_

_Garfield blinked, surprised. "Uh... tofu. I don't eat meat so I eat this instead," Garfield said clearly, not acting so shy any more. "You wanna try it?"_

_Dick quickly shook his head no, causing Garfield to look slightly crestfallen. Kori saw and quickly raised her hand. "I'll try it!"_

_Garfield beamed. "You will?"_

_Kori happily nodded and stuck her fork into the white blob, taking out a small chunk. She popped it in her mouth and Dick could of sworn her face turned green._

_"Look what you did," Dick shouted. "You made her sick!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Garfield said quickly._

_"Dick, Gar..."_

_Both boys paused and looked at her._

_"It's not that bad. It's just missing something," Kori grabbed Dick's mustard pack and sprayed it on a small piece of tofu. She ate it and smiled. "That's much better."_

_Dick blinked. "Weird."_

_Garfield nodded in agreement._

_"Hey, Garfield, is it true you came here from Africa?" Kori asked._

_"Sorta," Garfield replied. "But please, call me Gar. Garfield makes me sound like a cat."_

---

Raven rolled her eyes at the bickering teens before her. Vic and Gar were arguing with each other over which pizza was better. Karen choose to ignore them and make sure everything was in place. Raven didn't know how Karen managed to do this but she was grateful. Karen was the main reason why this little party was even possible. She had managed to rent out the pizza parlor for two hours. They already used up an hour preparing, now all they had to do was wait for Dick and Kori to arrive.

Raven tapped her foot and checked her watch. Dick and Kori were late. She wondered why. Raven looked over at Xavier who was sitting by the counter. Raven tried to read his emotions, but couldn't. Xavier was always hard to read and she could never understand him. She wondered how someone like Kori could be friends with someone like him.

Then again Kori was friends with Dick. And the fact that the two of them were in a relationship proved wonders it's self.

"Ugh, Karen," whined Gar. "Can we please have some pizza! Please!"

"No! Not until Dick and Kori get her." she said.

"Hey, Raven," Xavier said quietly. "Where is Kori? She should of been here by now."

Raven sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we should give them some more time. Dick _and _Koriwere in the park last time I checked."

Xavier nodded and went back over to the counter. That's when Raven's cell phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID and frowned. She flipped her phone open.

"Dick, where are you? You and Kori should of been here by now. Dick...," Raven paused as Dick spoke to her. Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped her phone. "No..."

"Raven," Vic saw her distress and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Raven looked up with a weary face, as if she were about to cry. "We have to get to the hospital."

---

_It was the first day of second grade and the day was going by fairly well. As of right now, it was recess for the young students and the children fled to the school yard. Gar looked around and couldn't decided what to do first. He felt like a kid in a candy store._

_"Oh, oh, oh! Let's go to the slide! Come on guys, the slide!" Gar yelled as he ran off in the slide's direction._

_"I guess we have no choice." Kori said quietly and she began to follow the direction Gar headed off to._

_"I liked it better when he was shy." Dick mumbled as he reluctantly followed._

_By the time they reached Gar, he was staring at a large crowd of children, forgetting all about the slide. "What's going on over there?"_

_"I'm not sure," Dick said. "Think we should check it out?"_

_"Well yeah. A crowd that big," said Gar. "Something good must be happening."_

_"So let's go." Dick said as he ran off. Gar followed._

_Kori giggled and chased after them. "Boys."_

_By the time they reached the crowd, everyone was screaming "fight". Dick, Kori and Gar pushed their way up to the front and saw what all the commotion was about. Two third graders were picking on a second grade boy. He was holding his own but he was clearly out matched. Kori's eyes went wide._

_"That's Victor Stone," she recognized him from earlier. He was in her class. "He's in trouble."_

_"You're telling me." Gar said as the biggest third grader grabbed Victor into a head lock._

_"We have to help him." Kori said._

_Gar blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I'm not good at fighting..."_

_Kori ignored him and ran to Vic's aid. She jumped on the third grader who had Victor in a head lock and pulled his hair._

_"Kori!" Dick yelled and ran after her, going to her aid. Together, him and Kori took on the biggest as Victor took on the other. They were nearing victory when three teachers separated them._

_"Alright, who started this fight?" one teacher asked._

_All the second graders pointed at the two third graders. The three teachers took the two third graders and lead them inside. The crowd remained, surrounding Dick, Kori and Victor. Gar stepped up and waved his hands._

_"Ok people," he said. "Nothing to see here."_

_The crowd shrugged and sighed, leaving the four kids to themselves._

_"So... uh... thanks for helping me." Victor said, rubbing his head._

_"No problem," Kori extended her hand. "I'm Kori Anders."_

_"Yeah, I know you guys," Victor said, shaking her hand. "You're in my class. I'm Victor Stone."_

_"So, Victor, why were you fighting?" Dick asked._

_"It's not my fault. Those dorks started it when they said I couldn't go on the jungle gym."_

_"Well you're lucky we came along." Gar said proudly._

_Victor rose a brow, he didn't remember Gar helping. "You're a weird dude."_

_Gar's eyes began to sparkle and he laughed. "You called me dude."_

_"Victor, you wanna hang out with us," Kori asked. "We were going to go play on the slide."_

_Victor smiled. "Sure. Oh, and call me Vic. That's what my friends call me."_

---

Dick had been sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the others to arrive. He had his hands in his lap and stared blankly at the wall. His mind felt broken, as did his heart, as he continued to replay the scene over and over again in his head. He closed his eyes tight, hoping for something, anything, that could help him get his mind off of that tragic event.

"Dick!"

Dick looked up in relief as he saw his friends and Xavier walking down the hall. He stood up and was pulled into Raven's embrace. He was surprised by the action, but welcomed it. Raven pulled away and stared at him intently.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quietly. "Where's Komi?"

"We called her," said Karen. "She should be on her way soon."

"How's Kori?" Gar asked. He wanted to know if she was alright.

"I don't know," Dick said sadly. "They took her into surgery not that long ago."

"Dick, what the hell happened," Vic asked. "You two were at the park, how could something like this happen?"

"We had a run it with Fang."

Xavier looked up at this.

"He started rambling about me and Kitten and then he took out a... gun," Dick choked at out his last word and hung his head low. "He fired and Kori got hit."

"You're a bastard, you know that, Grayson." Xavier growled.

The others were taken back at his outburst.

"Fucking idiot," Xavier snarled and he shoved Dick into the wall, holding on to his jacket and glaring at him. "You were with Kori! Why didn't you protect her?!"

"I... I... didn't mean--"

"This is your fault, Grayson," Xavier yelled, pushing him into the wall again. Dick didn't even attempt to defend himself for Xavier's words hurt a lot more. By this time Vic and Gar were trying to separate the two. They succeeded but Xavier continued to yell. "It's your fault! If anything happens to Kori--"

"Enough," Raven shouted, glaring at Xavier. "Leave him alone."

Xavier pulled his arms away and glared at them. He wandered off to the side and Karen went to Dick, checking to see if he was alright. He was, but mentally, he wasn't.

---

_A girl looked up at her new school with less-then-impressed eyes. It wasn't that she hated school, it was the environment she didn't care for. She sighed, maybe this school would be different. She was new to Jump City and this was her first day of second grade at this school. Her mother had dropped her off at the principal's office and she was now being lead to her new class._

_She hoped her new class would be better then her last one. She was picky when it came to people and vice versa. Most kids believed her to be creepy and weird. She would rather pick up a book rather then a ball or a doll. The principal lead her to a door and opened it, giving her a small push inside. Purple eyes looked around the class and the girl instantly knew she wasn't going to like it here._

_"Name?" the teacher asked dryly._

_"Raven Roth."_

_"In the back."_

_Raven looked at the back of the room where one empty desk stood. She sighed deeply and made her way to the back of the room, getting a few stares as she did so. Maybe it was her attire, she wore dark colors. To her; purple, black and blue weren't dark colors. Merely misunderstood, like her. As young as she was her mind was sharp. She found the oddest things interesting. Raven took her seat and the girl next to her smiled._

_"Hi! I'm Kori Anders."_

_"Raven Roth."_

_"Don't mind the teacher," Kori said. "That's just a substitute. Our real teacher is really nice."_

_"Ok... thanks for telling me." Raven said dryly._

_"You have nice eyes," Kori said. "Their my favorite color."_

_"Thank you...?" Raven rose a brow, asking herself why this girl was being so nice._

_"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you hang out with me and my friends during recess."_

_"No offence, but I rather not," Raven said as nice as possible. Why she was trying to be nice, she had no idea. Usually she was blunt and cruel. "I'm not a fan of recess."_

_"Oh..." Kori looked away, crestfallen._

_Raven slapped her forehead. "I'll think about it."_

_Kori beamed. "Really?"_

_Raven rolled her eyes. "Really."_

_Class after class came and went until finally, recess came. Raven made her way outside and looked around. Children were every where, running and screaming incoherent things. Raven rolled her eyes. Kids._

_"Raven!"_

_Raven turned towards the voice that was calling her and saw it was Kori who was standing by three boys._

_"Do you want to play with us, Raven?" Kori asked, her eyes shining with hope._

_"Uh...," Raven shook her head. "No thanks."_

_"But, Raven," Kori begged. "It will be fun. Promise."_

_"Kori, just forget about it," said Dick. "She doesn't want to play."_

_"Yeah," Gar said and then he lowered his voice. "Besides, she's kind of creepy."_

_Raven heard his remark and glared at him. She stomped away, heading towards the grass area._

_"Nice going, Gar." Vic said while giving the blond boy a little push._

_Kori ignored them and took off after Raven. "Raven, wait!"_

_Raven paused in her walk and looked over at Kori. "What?"_

_"What Gar said was rude, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Sometimes he says things with out thinking."_

_Raven sighed and looked away. "It doesn't matter. Everyone thinks I'm creepy."_

_"I don't think you are creepy." Kori said quietly._

_Raven eyed Kori. Usually no one was nice to her, save her parents. She had drilled it into her mind that no one wanted to be her friend so she shunned others. She tried shunning Kori to but the little red-head kept coming back._

_"Why do you want to be my friend?"_

_Kori blinked. "Huh?"_

_"Why are you being nice to me?"_

_"Oh... um," Kori smiled sheepishly. "I'm nice to every one."_

_A small smile cracked on to Raven's lips. "Kori."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I still play with you and your friends?"_

_Kori smiled and grabbed Raven's hand. "Of course!"_

---

Five minutes. Five minutes had passed since the arrival of Kori's friends. Xavier wandered in and out of the waiting room. Every one could tell he was on edge by the look in his eyes. He looked like the slightest thing would set him off. Dick was the complete opposite. He looked completely miserable, it showed in his eyes. This was the one time he really needed his sunglasses. Karen and Vic sat next to each other, holding each others hand. Gar was standing next to them, his eyes locked on the floor. At times like these he would usually make a joke, but not today. Raven stood to the side, leaning against the wall. Her eyes watched everyone like hawk.

"Raven!"

Raven turned her head to she Komi rushing her way over to them. Vic and Karen stood up from their seats.

"Komi, you made it," Karen said relieved. "What took you so ling?"

"There's news reporters every where," Komi said. "How's Kori?"

"We don't know," said Vic quietly. "She's in surgery right now."

Komi closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She sniffled. "Will you excuse me."

Komi didn't wait for a response and walked away, rubbing her eyes. Xavier kicked a near by chair and walked away, crushing under his breath but everyone still heard him. Dick stared blankly at his hands and then at his clothes where there was spots of blood. Raven observed this and choked down any of her feelings.

"Karen, go and make sure Komi is alright," Raven said. Karen nodded and left in Komi's direction. "Vic, take care of Dick."

Vic nodded and went over to Dick's direction. They said a few words and walked away. Raven turned towards Gar.

"Gar, make sure Xavier doesn't do anything stupid. The last thing we need is for him to get us thrown out."

"Ok...," Gar said quietly. He looked up into's Raven's eyes. "Kori is gonna be fine, right, Raven?"

Raven sighed deeply. That was something she couldn't answer, but the look in Gar's eyes... she couldn't tell him. "Kori will be fine, Gar. She's strong. I'm gonna go see if I can fine out anything."

"Raven."

"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

Raven was taken back by his question which she knew the answer to. No, she wasn't ok. She was far from it. She wanted to break down and cry. She wanted someone to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. Raven didn't want to be the one to take control but she knew she had to.

"I'm fine, Gar."

---

_Third grade sure wasn't young Karen Beecher thought it would be. So far, it had been a nightmare. It was nothing like her previous grades. This year was already hard for her and it was only the first day. All her friends were in a different class or weren't speaking to her. Apparently, friendship drifts during the summer. Then there was this snooty blonde girl in her class named Kitten Moth. Kitten didn't like Karen and had teased her all day about her hair and her name. Karen recalled her words clearly._

_"Your name is Beecher. So 'bee' gone!" Kitten and her friends laughed and walked away._

_Karen sighed, glad it was recess now. Maybe now she could take a break and relax. She had been sitting on the swing set for awhile now all by herself and enjoyed the squeak the chains made to her swing._

_"Hi!" someone said suddenly, taking the swing next to Karen._

_Karen jumped and her eyes and her eyes flew open. She didn't think anyone would come by the swings or even talk to her. "Hello..." she said quietly, not sure if this was some sort of trick._

_"You're Karen Beecher, yes?" the girl asked, kicking her legs._

_"Uh, yeah. I am." Karen said uncertain._

_"I'm Kori Anders."_

_"Oh yeah, I think I saw you in my class this morning."_

_"So... why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Kori asked as she made her swing move slowly._

_Karen looked down at the ground. "Kitten Moth keeps making fun of me because of my hair and name."_

_Kori stopped her and swing and looked at Karen's hair. Her hair was wrapped into two buns that looked like balls._

_"I like your hair. I think it looks nice," Kori said kindly. "As for your name. Hello! Her name is Moth. She's a bug girl."_

_Karen laughed. "She sure looks like one."_

_They both started to laugh at this._

_"So, you're not said anymore are you?" Kori asked with a hopeful smile._

_Karen shook her head. "No."_

_"Good," Kori jumped off her swing and extended her hand. "Now you can come meet my friends."_

_"Your friends?" Karen stuttered._

_Kori nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Don't worry, they're all really nice. You'll love them. Now come on."_

_Karen didn't have much of a say as Kori pulled her along. Kori pulled Karen all the way to the jungle gym where four kids were waiting. One was a boy with jet black hair and matching black sunglasses._

_"Kori," he said. "Where have you been?"_

_"Sorry, I was just looking for my friend Karen Beecher," Kori said. Karen was a bit shocked at this. "Karen, this is my best friend Dick Grayson. Over there is Gar Logan."_

_A boy with blonde hair and green eyes waved hello when Kori pointed to him._

_"And that's Raven Roth."_

_Raven was a girl with black hair and purple eyes. She looked up from her book and muttered a 'hi', then she went back to reading._

_"Don't worry, she's like that to everyone." Gar joked. Raven glared at him._

_Kori giggled and pointed towards the tallest boy in the small group. "That's Vic Stone."_

_"Woah, he's cute," Karen blushed at her words. "Oh no, did I just say that out loud?"_

_"Pretty much." Raven said dryly but she wore a small smirk on her lips._

_Vic blushed as well. "Um... it's nice to meet you, Karen."_

_"Oh great," Gar groaned. "Another two of my friends have a crush on each other. You guys are like Dick and Kori."_

_"I do not have a crush on Kori!"_

_"I do not have a crush on Dick!"_

_Both responses were said at the same time._

_"Welcome to the group, Karen." droned Raven._

_"Thanks... I think."_

---

Karen stood silently to the side as she watched Komi speak softly on her cell phone. Karen had did what Raven instructed and followed Komi to make sure she was alright. One Komi had gained some self control over herself she called someone on her cell phone.

"I'm not sure but I promise once I get any news I'll call you... No, don't tell mom... She's pregnant right now, news like that will only upset her... Thanks, dad... Love you too," Komi clicked her phone off and slipped the small device into her purse. She turned around and saw Karen standing there. "What?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Karen spoke softly.

Komi rubbed her eyes. "You know, never once did I tell my sister that I loved her. I never had to because we have this thing where we just knew how we felt about each other," Komi leaned against a wall as she spoke and Karen listened. I treat her like crap and she get's annoyed by me but we always have each other backs."

Karen couldn't help but ask. "How so?"

"You remember this summer when my family went on vacation," Komi paused and Karen nodded. Kori and her family had taken a short vacation this past summer, once the freshman year was over. "Well, anyways, my dad has this boat that he would ride all over the lake. He made this 'no touch' rule and like always, Kori obeyed his wishes. I didn't. I took that boat for a joy ride."

"What happened?"

"I crashed it and ran like hell," Komi laughed at this. "My dad found out and Kori took the heat for me, even though I didn't ask her to. She knew if my dad found out it was me, I would have gotten in a lot more trouble then she did."

Karen nodded her head. That was the Kori she knew, always helping others. It was what her personality was like. She was a sweet and caring person.

"What about you," Karen asked. "Did you ever help Kori?"

"There was this one time in kindergarten. Kori was getting picking on because she wore two pigtails," Komi said. "I made each and every one of those kids sorry they ever picked on her."

"Sounds like Kori is lucky to have you for a sister."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky. I just hope she'll be ok."

While Karen and Komi talked, Xavier wandered the halls. He had calmed down, thanks to Gar. At first he wanted to punch the little guy but once they got to talking about Kori, they seemed to see eye to eye. But still, Xavier needed to be alone right now, a request Gar obeyed. The green haired teen wanted to be by Raven's side anyways.

Currently, Xavier leaned against a wall, deep in thought. Kori was shot by Fang. Xavier looked down shamefully. He had yelled at Dick and said it was his fault, but perhaps the blame rested on his own shoulders. Fang was his responsibility, he should have kept a better eye on him. It was now clear that Fang was flying under the radar if he had managed to get his hands on a gun. Then again, it wasn't that hard. With all the criminal action and gangs in Jump City, finding something or doing something illegal was way to easy. Xavier knew this to be true very well. It was his lifestyle after all.

Ever since his half brother left Jump City, Xavier had been dodging bullets and police cars. He lived the bad boy lifestyle and now, one of his enemies had taken a unforgivable step. Someone he cared about was hurt and action had to be taken. Xavier would take a step he's never done before. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Billy, it's me," Xavier spoke quietly and made sire no one was around. "Call Jonny and let him know I need a favor."

---

_Freshman year was getting closer to it's end and Xavier couldn't be happier. His life was in a mix after his older brother left and he was drained. He just couldn't wait to get home and crash on to his bed. Unfortunately for him, he still had yet to require his own wheels. Which meant he had to walk._

_Xavier showed no complaints as he walked down the street. He came across a empty street and looked both ways. Once he was given the all clear he walked inside the white lines and crossed. Upon his way he accidently bumped shoulders with a girl. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. Xavier instantly recognized her from school. She was Kori Anders._

_"Sorry." Kori said._

_"No problem." Xavier said absently and he walked faster, finally reaching the sidewalk. He glanced over at Kori who was still crossing the street. Xavier didn't know her well, but he was pretty sure she was upset about something. That's when something caught Xavier's eye._

_Kori sighed as she crossed the street. She was troubled, and it had caused her to accidently bump into someone while crossing the street. Kori shook her head and tried to get her mind of things, namely, get her mind off of Dick. Dick Grayson, her best friend and secret crush had just got himself another girlfriend. Kori thought the girl's name was Bella... or perhaps it was Beth. She honestly didn't know. Dick had become quite the playboy and it was hard to keep track of his monthly girlfriends. Kori was in such deep thought she didn't notice the danger approaching her at a high speed. There was a flash of light and Kori became frozen, like a deer caught in head lights, as a swaying car drove towards her._

_The breath was knocked out of her and there was a sudden weight straddling her. She opened her eyes to see the same boy she bumped into earlier on top of her. He was mumbling something about stupid drunk drivers. He stopped his rant and looked down at her. His breath caught in his throat._

_"Cute..."_

_"Pardon?"_

_He blushed a furious red and got off of her, helping her up. "I asked what you name was."_

_"Oh... Kori Anders."_

_"Well, Kori, let's get out of the street before another car comes by," she nodded and followed him to the side walk. "Are you ok?"_

_"Yes, I am." Kori said softly, staring at him._

_"That's good." he said with relief. Why he felt relief over her well being, he did not know._

_"Don't I know you," she said while walking around him in a circle. "Ah-ha! Now I recognize you. We go to the same high school."_

_"Yeah, we do," Xavier said as he began to walk away. "See ya."_

_"Wait," Kori cried. "You didn't tell me your name."_

_"Xavier Red." and then he walked away._

_The dat ended and a new one began. Xavier did his usually routine which was school but today was different for him. He couldn't get the red-head he met yesterday out of his head. Why was he thinking about her? The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day and Xavier went to his locker to gather his things. He absently stuffed his books inside his book-bag but stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. Xavier turned around and was face to face with flowers...?_

_The flowers were moved to the side to reveal the red-head that plagued his thoughts._

_"Kori?"_

_"I got these for you," Kori said, handing him the bouquet. "It's a thank you gift for saving my life yesterday. Thank you."_

_Xavier excepted the flowers and rose a brow. "You're welcome but... I'm a guy. We don't usually do flowers unless it's the other way around," he handed the bouquet back to her. "Here, you keep them."_

_Kori colored slightly, embarrassed. "I guess I should have gotten you chocolates instead."_

_"Aren't you afraid?"_

_"Of chocolate?"_

_"No," Xavier sighed. "Of me. I'm Xavier Red. You know what people say about me right? That I roll in gangs and shot up places and do drugs."_

_"Well... It's all just rumors right?" Kori asked him._

_No, they weren't rumors. Well, the shooting up places was half true, not really. He only picked up a gun once and fired by accident and that was in an abandoned warehouse, but the doing drugs part was a complete lie. Xavier gazed into her emerald eyes._

_"Yeah, it's all rumors."_

_"Then there's no reason for me to be scared of you," Kori said simply. "Besides, you saved my life. You must be a good person."_

_Xavier was taken back by her response. "Thank you."_

_"So, now that we reached an understanding, let me buy you pizza," Kori said wearing a broad smile. "It's the least I can do."_

_"Ok then."_

_"Yay! Let's go." Kori grabbed his hand and pulled him along._

_"You're something else cutie." Xavier blushed at his words._

_"Cutie?" Kori rose a brow._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"_

_Kori giggled. "Cutie, huh? I like it."_

_Xavier smiled._

---

It felt like forever to Dick and the others as they waited for news on Kori. Komi and Karen had returned to the waiting room first, followed shortly by Dick and Vic, and then Raven and Gar. Xavier was the last to show up. No one was speaking to each other and the air felt thick. Komi felt about ready to pull out her hair as did the others. The waiting felt like torture to them. All they wanted was information on Kori's condition.

The doors opened and a handsome man walked in wearing blue scrubs and a hair cap. Dick recognized the man from before, when they were pulling Kori on the stretcher. He immediately jumped up from his seat, showing the most life since the others had arrived.

"Where's Kori? How is she?" Dick was asking too many questions at once and the doctor held up his hands in defense.

"Sir, calm down please," Dick did as he was told and others joined his side. "I'm Dr. DeGraw. I was the one who operated on your friend Kori. And yes, she is fine. We managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. There was some damage done due to the bullet puncturing one of her organs but we are very thankful it missed her heart and her spine."

"So she's really ok?" Vic asked.

"She'll live but she's recovering. She'll have to stay here for a couple of days."

"Can we see her?" Gar asked with a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry, but no. Not now anyways. But tomorrow you could all come and visit her."

"Hold on a minute," Komi said angrily. "That's my sister. I have every right to see her."

"Komi, relax," Raven said calmly. "She's ok and that's all that matters. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see her."

"I suggest that you all go home and get some rest," said Dr. DeGraw. "I assure you all that your friend is fine."

"She better be or this hospital will see so many lawsuits--"

"Komi!"

Komi backed off. "Alright. Come on, Raven. Let's go home."

"I'll join you in a sec," Raven said and she turned to Dick, speaking lowly. "Are you going to be ok, Dick?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine."

"Ok then," Raven said. "Get a ride home from Vic and the others."

Dick nodded. "I will."

"She's gonna be fine, Dick. You heard the doctor."

"Yeah," Dick said quietly, looking away. "I just really wanna go home right now."

---

Dick walked through the doors of Wayne Manor and locked them behind him. Vic had just dropped him off and what Dick really wanted to do was take a shower. Kori's blood still stained his clothes and even though his hands were clean, he felt as if her blood was still there. He sighed and took off his shirt, debating whether or not to through it away. He dumped his clothes in the hamper, deciding to deal with that problem later. Right now, he needed to wash himself off.

A little while later, Dick emerged from the bathroom dressed in his pajama pants. He rarely slept with a shirt on. As he walked to his room, he thought about today's events. About Kori and the shooting. He sighed and fought back tears that so desperately wanted to fall. He needed a distraction before he had a complete break down.

Dick looked to his side and saw the door to Bruce's study. He opened the door and stepped inside. Bruce's study was glamourous for a study. A fire place was to the side, apart of the wall and a large green arm chair was facing it. The walls were covered with bookshelf packed full with books. Further in the room was Bruce's desk and not that far from it was a cabinet.

Dick ventured deeper into the room and found himself going to the cabinet. He knew better then to go through Bruce's things but by now, he was face to face with oak wood. His hands grasped the handles and he opened the doors to observe the contents inside. Dick's eyes widened. This was Bruce's liquor cabinet. Everything from brandy to wine was stored inside. Dick reached out and picked up a random bottle. He read the label; vodka.

When Dick started high school, a speaker came to his class and told him, as well as his class, that sometime's people drink to forget their problems, and that most of the time, it doesn't work. Dick decided to test that theory.

Dick desperately wanted to forget his problems. He didn't want to replay the horrific memories anymore, he couldn't deal with it. What he needed now was some comfort. Dick removed the top from the bottle which contained the bounty. He raised it to his lips and drank with out a second thought.

----------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Kory Anders Grayson, Stormy Midnight, TerraBB4Eva, Koriand'r Grayson, RoseXxxXThorn, titangirl797, eviltwin222, QueenOfSalvation, Harry Potter Fan 1994, ToCoOLfOrU, RavenSis, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, Jermaine's Gurl, Ace.04, Agent of the Divine One, SaoirseWaveglow, KrisSk8Gurl, Sulan123, gothchik18, BerryDrops, jerseygrl90, xryosakufujix, FairieAngelx3o, cookiesruletheworld, Karol!na07, imcalledkitty, I Laugh at ur Pain, SaffireStarz, Starsoffire, rockingirlofbloodred019 AND Pirategirl0 FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**SEE, KORI IS GONNA LIVE, AND YOU WERE ALL WORRIED. BUT, OH NO, DICK IS DRINKING. DRAMARAMA. I BET YOUR ALL TIRED OF THAT WORD, HUH.**

**PS- FROM KNOW ON, SNEAK PEEKS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	52. Because of you

_Dick slowly took in his surroundings as he slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the faint roar of the crowd emitting from a candy cane colored tent. Dick felt drawn to the tent and he slowly walked over to it, his mind in a haze as he did so. The cheers of the crowd got louder as he got closer and he finally made it to the tent. He stepped inside and his eyes widened. The crowd erupted into more cheers as the two trapeze acrobats flew in the air and caught their swings. _

_The ring master wore a broad smile and threw his hands in the air. "The Flying Graysons, everyone!"_

_The crowd clapped and Dick found himself clapping along with them wearing a proud smile on his face._

_"More, more, more!" the crowd chanted simultaneously._

_"What was that," the ring master asked, putting his glove covered hand to his ear. "You want more?"_

_The crowd chanted 'yes' along with other incoherent things._

_"Well then more is what you shall have!" the ring master said and he stepped away as the Flying Graysons began there act anew._

_Dick looked on at his parents as they preformed with a wide smile. He clapped along side the crowd and couldn't remember ever being this proud of them. That's when the happy moment faded away. Even though the roar of the crowd was loud, he could hear the snapping of the rope. Dick looked up and he could almost see it. His parents still swung from the swings, blissfully unaware of the danger. He had to warn them._

_Dick attempted to yell but his voice was gone. He wanted to run to them but his whole body was frozen. That's when he heard a sinister chuckle. He looked behind him and saw a rugged looking man wearing a dark brown over coat. His smirk was vicious and the tint in his eyes looked like pure evil._

_"Say goodbye to your parents, kid." he said, laughing madly._

_The rope snapped and two bodies began to fall to the ground. Dick looked on with wide eyes and suddenly found his voice and was able to move. He ran towards his parents screaming._

_"MOM! DAD! NO!"_

_It was to late and Dick fell to his knees, looking before himself in horror. The tent began to twist and turn and the crowd disappeared. Every thing went black and cloudy. dick sat on the ground and tears leaked from his eyes. A sinister chuckle sprang to his ears once more but this time it was different, it wasn't as deep as last time._

_"What's the matter, Grayson?"_

_Dick felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he realized just who the voice belonged to. He turned his head and his eyes went wide. Fang was there, but that wasn't all. He had Kori in his grasp. Dick immediately stood up, glaring._

_"Let her go, Fang."_

_"You talk really big talk, Grayson," Fang sneered and tightened his hold on Kori, making her whimper. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his weapon, pointing it at Kori's head. Dick froze. "Not so tough now are you, Grayson."_

_"Please... don't hurt her," Dick pleaded. "I'll do anything, just don't..."_

_Fang laughed and pushed the cold metal more on to Kori's skin._

_"Dick, help..." she whimpered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes._

_Dick looked at Kori and then at Fang. He saw Fang grip his gun and smirk._

_"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Grayson." Fang mocked and he pulled the trigger, resulting in a loud blast."_

"NO!"

Dick woke up panting, feeling like he couldn't get enough air. His whole body was covered in sweat and he was shaking. Dick raised his hands up to his face and checked to make sure there was no blood. He took deep calming breaths in an attempt to stop his shaking and get control of his breathing. It took a good ten minutes for him to calm down and when he did he buried his face in his hands. This was the first time in years he had a dream about his parents. Dick ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at his alarm clock. It red 3:45 in big red numbers. His eyes drifted to the item next to his alarm clock. A bottle that was half way filled with vodka.

Dick had to admit, the vodka helped him for a short period of time, maybe it could help him again. He picked up the bottle and took off the top. He brought it to his lips and attempted to drown out his misery once more.

---

It was unusually quite this morning at the hospital, or at least it was to Xavier as he quietly walked along the halls of the hospital. He was going to visit his favorite red-head's room today, glad that he was getting the chance to see her since he couldn't see her yesterday. Xavier stepped in front of a door and he just stood there, debating whether or not to go in. It was still early and Kori was probably still sleeping. He shrugged that probability off and entered her room, and sure enough there she was, Kori Anders, just like the nurse at the front desk said she would be.

Xavier stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He scanned the room with his eyes, getting a good look at it. Every thing was so plain, it wasn't like Kori's personality at all. She was bright and full of color, almost like a rainbow. The four grey walls that surrounded her didn't do her justice. Xavier's eyes wandered over to the large window that was framed by ugly pink drapes. His eyes then wandered over to sleeping beauty herself.

Kori's body laid perfectly still in her bed, covered by blue sheets. The only sign of life in the girl was the rise and fall of her chest and the beep of the heart monitor by her bed. Xavier couldn't help but stare at her for awhile. He had never seen her like this, so fragile. She was usually so perky and strong. And her eyes were closed, hidden from the world to see. Xavier sighed, he really wished she was up right now so he could talk to her and look in her emerald green eyes. He always found comfort when he looked at her eyes, any time he was near her he felt a little stronger, he felt like he was better person.

Perhaps it was better this way, maybe it was better for her to be sleeping right now. It would make it easier for him to say what he wanted to say.

Xavier grabbed a chair that was placed in the corner and placed it by her bed. He sat down and looked at her again, suddenly having the urge to play with her hair. He satisfied his urge and ran his fingers through her hair. He had no idea her hair was so soft. Xavier never had an opportunity like this before, always being just her friend. A pleasure like this was only for her boyfriend, something he wished he was.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you, cutie," Xavier spoke softly, though he had no reason to. Kori had this whole room to herself, plus that, and the fact that was sleeping. but in fear of her hearing him, he kept his voice low. "You've had such a big impact on my life by just being my friend."

Xavier's hands stalled and the room fell silent.

"I wish we were more then friends," Xavier confessed to the still sleeping girl. "I wish you would just dump Grayson already and move on... I wish we had a chance."

Xavier paused.

"I honestly don't know what you see in him that you don't see in me," Xavier continued and chuckled lightly. "I mean, the two of us look alike. If it wasn't for the eyes we would probably be twins."

Xavier couldn't help but imagine Kori's giggle right about now. He was sure if she was up she would giggle at his comment.

"But I know there's something about him that you like so I won't try and stop you from being with him... But I need to tell you something now. Just in case I never get the chance to," Xavier paused and placed his hand on top of her's. He felt nervous, but he needed to tell her this, even if she was sleeping. "I... love you, Kori. I have for a long time."

Xavier felt mixed emotions about his own confession. He felt relieved to finally get it off his chest but at the same time he felt burdened by it. It was a burden to know that Kori didn't, and more then likely never will, hear his confession. Then again, that probably wasn't a bad thing. Kori was to important to him to risk losing. Maybe it was best this way.

"I almost lost you, Kori. And that's something I don't ever want to relive," Xavier said. "I'm not sure what Fang thought he would gain by hurting you but I promise he will pay."

The room was filled with the ring of Xavier's cell phone and he narrowed his eyes. This had better be important. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello."

_"Boss, it's me, Billy."_

Xavier rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What is it, Billy? You know I don't like to bothered when I'm with Kori."

_"I know, but I have news. We found Fang."_

Xavier's voice suddenly became very serious. "Keep and eye on him, don't lose him. Meet me at the usual spot."

_"Right. Catch you late, boss."_

Xavier closed his cell phone and stood up, looking down at Kori. There was still so much more he wanted to tell her and he regretted the fact that he may not be able to. But right now, he had to deal with a personal matter. Xavier leaned over and gently planted a kiss on Kori's forehead.

"I promise you, Kori, what I'm about to do is for the best," he stood up and headed towards the door. He opened it and stopped. Xavier turned his head and smiled, getting a good long look at his secret love. "See you around, cutie."

---

Kori felt groggy as she opened her eyes, exposing her emerald green orbs. She felt tired, and yet she was restless. Kori's mind hit a blank spot as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes were confronted by grey walls which instantly told her she wasn't home. Then it all clicked. All the events of yesterday came rushing back to her like a river. She remembered Fang and his gun. She remembered how she pushed Dick out of the way.

Her eyes sprang open and she stood up. "Dick?!"

Kori winced and fell back down on her bed, clutching her left side. She took a pretty good guess that the pain she was feeling was due to her getting shot. But she wasn't concerned over that. She didn't know where Dick was or his condition. Kori sighed and hoped he was ok. There was a knock at the door and Kori turned her head.

"Who is it?"

The door was flung open and in walked four teenagers, each of them with a smile on their face. Kori smiled as well as she saw her friends enter the room.

"Friends! It is glorious to see you." Kori said happily, feeling some of her strength come back.

"Kori!" Gar and Vic yelled in union, pushing each other to get to their red-headed friend first. In the end it was Vic who saw victory and he wrapped Kori in a bear hug. She flinched a little and Vic pulled away.

"Kori, I am so sorry," Vic said. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing, Vic," Kori said with a wave of her hand. "My side just hurts a little bit."

"So are you really ok?" Gar asked, stepping closer to her bed.

"Of course I am," Kori opened up her arms. "Now give me a hug."

Gar did as he was told and gave Kori a light hug, being careful not to cause her any pain.

"It's good to see you, Kori," Karen said as she let the balloons the got Kori float in the corner. "We were all worried. Even Komi."

"Komi was worried about me," Kori cracked a smile. "Well where is she?"

"She had to work but she promised to come by later." Raven said as she sat on the edge of Kori's bed.

Kori nodded in understanding and looked around. She frowned. "Where is Dick?"

The others became tense and looked away from her gaze.

"Where is he," Kori demanded. "Is he ok?"

"Dick is fine, Kori." Vic assured her.

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He had some really important stuff to do... with Bruce." Raven lied.

Kori narrowed her eyes. "Bruce is supposed to be on a business trip."

"He came back early," Raven thought quickly. "But don't worry, Dick will come by as soon as he can. Promise."

Kori relaxed a little and leaned back some more. "I thought he would be here...," Kori said quietly. "I hope he is alright."

"Don't worry about him, Kori," said Karen. "You need to focus on getting better and out of this ugly ass room."

Kori giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Oh, Kori, guess what." Gar said happily.

"What?" Kori asked, a smile on her face.

"Me and Vic got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Really?" Raven repeated, raising a brow.

Gar only nodded while grinning madly. Him and Vic went to go stand in the middle of them room while Karen sat down on the chair by Kori's bed and Raven stood up, crossing her arms. Both of them had a feeling that what ever those two were planning it wouldn't be good. Kori however smiled and couldn't wait for her surprise.

"Ok, me and Vic made a rap for you which we will now recite."

The girls grimaced.

"A rap," Kori said nervously. Both Vic and Gar nodded. "Um... maybe you guys could sing it later. I mean, I'm not really in the mood."

"How come?" Vic asked.

"Uh...," Kori paused, trying to think of something. She remembered the last time Vic and Gar made a song together, it wasn't pretty. "I'm... hungry."

"Well then it's a good thing we showed up."

Kori turned her head and saw Alain, Toni, Jade, Jenn, Roy and Wally at the door way.

"What are you guys going here?" Karen asked.

"We came to see Kori," Alain said. "We heard about her... well... you know."

"How'd you guys find out?" Raven asked, raising a brow.

"It was all over the news," said Roy. "Paparazzi."

"Well that saves us the awkwardness of telling you." Vic said.

"How are you feeling?" Toni asked, sitting at the edge of Kori's bed.

"My left side hurts a little," said Kori, looking up at them and offering a warm smile. "But other then that I'm ok."

"Good, cause we brought a present." Wally said, raising up a paper bag. He handed it to Kori and she opened it. She smiled and squealed with delight.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kori chanted as she pulled out a paper plate that held a pizza.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those, would you?" Gar asked Wally.

Wally shook his head no. "But I do have this." he said as he pulled out a bottle of mustard.

Kori took it and smiled ear to ear. She sprayed the yellow substance on her pizza and ate it happily. The others smiled sheepishly at Kori's weird eating habits.

---

Dick laid on the couch in his living room, looking blankly at the ceiling. He felt terrible and so depressed. Vic and the others had come by earlier, but he didn't respond to them. Dick recalled Gar banging on the door and yelling that they were going to go and visit Kori. After waiting for about ten or more minutes, Raven had told the others to give him time and they left. Dick really needed some time to think so he ignored his friends and locked himself up in the Manor.

A long time ago, Dick taught himself that fate could be a twisted thing. That thought was true, but Dick had other words to express his feelings right now.

"Life's a bitch."

Not the most sensible of words but entirely true, at least it was Dick. Dick has been knocked to the ground so many times through life, it just wasn't fair. It was like destiny had a personal vendetta against him. First his parents were taken away from him and then Kori get shot.

"Kori..."

As soon as her name was uttered from his lips, his thoughts went to the red-head. He wondered how she was doing and regretted not going to the hospital to see her. Then again, did she even want to see him?

Dick sat up on the couch and quickly grabbed the bottle of liquor he had brought with him. The bottle was mere inches away from his lips when he stalled. Even if he was to drink now it still wouldn't get the question he had on his mind to go away.

Did Kori blame him for the shooting?

After all, Xavier had no problem blaming him. Dick recalled his words quite clearly.

_'This is your fault, Grayson.'_

_'You were with Kori! Why didn't you protect her?!'_

Dick couldn't help but blame himself for the incident. If he hadn't lost his temper maybe things would have been different. After all Fang wanted him and not Kori.

_'It's Grayson I want, not you.'_

Had Kori not been with him she would have been safe. That bullet was meant for him, not for her. She had pushed him out of the way and almost lost her life because of it. Because of him she almost died. Dick couldn't let something like that ever happen again. Finally coming to a decision Dick grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

---

The day was slowly passing by as Kori laid down on her hospital bed. The others had left not that long ago leaving Kori in her room. She smiled as she thought back to their visit. Gar and Vic had performed their rap, which was in all honesty, horrible. But Kori got a good laugh out of it, but Toni wasn't too pleased when their song came to a certain part that involved the words 'shut up girl and make my lunch'. That sentence then lead to a famous tofu vs meat argument between Vic and Gar.

Then that's when the questions began. Roy had asked where was Dick. He would have thought the spiky haired teen would have been there. Once Roy had mentioned the name Dick, Karen quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and giggled sheepishly. Then their was Jade's question. The room had been quiet and a little bit tense so she merely asked a question that would make everyone talk. Unfortunately her question was 'did it hurt?'. Jenn had stepped on her foot purposely after that causing Jade to yell out in pain.

And who could forget Wally and his child-like behavior. Kori recalled him and the other boys, minus Alain, racing in wheelchairs. They had passed by her door so she caught a glimpse of the action. When they came back, Wally had decided to play with the remote on Kori's bed, causing Toni to hit him and take it away. And who could forget Alain who was as sweet as sugar. He fluffed Kori's pillow and did anything he could to make sure she was comfortable.

But the one fondest memory to Kori was the one she shared with Raven. Raven had been quiet and once the others left the room, Kori called her back. The two shared a deep conversation and Raven let down her walls, something she never really did. She confessed how much this had affected her and how she had to play the strong one. Raven then confessed she didn't like being the strong one. She had jokingly put it that it was Kori's job. Kori was, after all, the glue that held the group together. With a promise to get better soon, Kori hugged Raven, bringing some comfort to the girl.

Kori was a bit sad that they had to go but she didn't want to burden them. As of right now, she laid in bed, reading a comic book Gar had left her. He said she needed some _good _reading material and not the usual 'girly' magazine.

There was a knock at the door and Kori called the person in. In stepped a man in black pants with a green shirt and matching green hat.

"Can I help you?" Kori asked, looking up from the comic.

"If you're Kori Anders you can." the man replied.

"I'm Kori Anders."

"Great, I have delivery for you," the man walked inside carrying a very large bouquet of flowers. He walked over and placed the bouquet on the empty table near Kori's bed. "Have a good day ma'am."

"You too." Kori responded and the man left.

Kori turned her head and looked at the large bouquet. That's when she noticed a white piece of paper sticking out from the batch of flowers. She reached out her hand and took hold of the small card. Kori opened it and began to read the words written inside. It was a note from Xavier.

_Cutie,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but some things came up that I had to tend to. I might not be around for awhile but first chance I get I'll stop by and pay you a visit. I hope you get better son, though I already know you will. You're tough, a survivor. I hope you like the flowers. Until next time, cutie._

_Love, Xavier._

Kori placed the note on top of her table and sighed, wondering just what could make Xavier so busy. What ever it was, she hoped he could be alright. One could never tell what kind of dangers were out there, she had learned that lesson already.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

Kori looked up and saw Komi standing by the door way.

"Hey, Komi."

"Hello sister dear." Komi said with a grin as she walked into the room.

"Komi, why are you--"

Kori's sentence was cut off as Komi grabbed her in a head lock and nuggie. Once Komi was satisfied she let go of Kori and sat down on the chair by her bed like nothing happened. Kori's eyes were wide and she glared at her sister.

"What was that for?!"

"For scaring the shit out of me," Komi yelled back. "Don't ever get yourself in a mess like that again or it will be more then a nuggie."

Kori's eyes softened. She could tell Komi was really worried. "I'll try and be more careful."

"You better," Komi said with a huff. "Do you know how it feels like to deal with dad with a situation like this? Not fun."

"Sorry," Kori said quietly. "How is mom and dad? And the baby?"

"They're all fine. What about you?"

"I have some slight pain but other then that I'm good."

"That's a relief... Hey, why are you smiling like that," Komi looked behind herself and chuckled lightly. She turned back to Kori and smiled sheepishly. "I'll give you and Dick some alone time."

Komi quickly walked out of them room, muttering a small 'hi' to Dick as she passed him. There was a silence between Dick and Kori for awhile. Kori smiled at him, she was so glad and so relieved to see him.

"Hey." he said softly, unmoving from his spot at the door.

"Hey," Kori said with the same tone of voice he had used, nice and soft. "You think you could help me scooch up a bit."

"Yeah," Dick ventured into the room, coming to her bed side. He helped her up and get comfortable into a sitting position. He took a moment to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling away and sitting down on the chair by her bed side. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"You don't have to so much," Kori said. "The doctors said I am going to be fine."

"That's all I want."

Kori took a moment to study Dick. His hair wasn't in it's usual style and hung around his face and his voice was serious but at the same time filled with despair. Kori then looked into his blue eyes which held a strong sadness.

"Dick, what's wrong," Kori asked with worry in her voice. "Did something else happen?"

"No, nothing else happened." Dick assured her.

"That's good," Kori said with relief and she smiled at him. "You know, I've been thinking. We really did waste a lot of time, you and I. We have waited so long to finally get together and I think we should go on a vacation or something, just the two of us. Summer vacation is in a few months and--"

"Kori," Dick interrupted. "I can't... I can't go on vacation with you... I have to stay away from you."

Kori suddenly felt lost. "I.. I don't understand."

Dick looked away. "We can't be together any more."

"Why? Why are you saying these things?" Kori asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you understand, Kori," Dick said, meeting her gaze. "You were shot. You could have died and it would have been my fault."

"I don't blame you for what happened."

"Well you should. Fang was after me and he's still out there which means if you stay with me you're putting yourself in danger."

"I don't care about danger, Dick," Kori said, trying to reason with him. "I want to be with you. You made a promise to me one day, remember? It was shortly after we got together."

Dick recalled that day. It was on their official first date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Forget about us," Dick said, standing up. "And what ever promises we made."

He was about to walk away when Kori grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dick, please... don't do this," Kori begged, holding on to his hand. "You love me, I know you do. Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry." Dick turned away, he couldn't bear to face her.

"I love you," Kori whimpered right before his hand slipped out of hers. The tears began to fall from her eyes freely now as she watched Dick walk out of the door. "No, don't go... Dick."

It was at that moment when Komi walked in, walking right past Dick. She rushed over to Kori's side who was crying uncontrollably.

"Komi, please, you have to make him come back. You have to make him talk to me. Get him before he goes in the elevator."

"Kori, you have to calm down," Komi said, trying to stop Kori fro getting up. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Kori ignored her. "Dick! DICK!"

From the hallway Dick could hear her, but he didn't dare fo back. No matter how much he wanted to. This was reality, not some fairy tale. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order to protect those you cared about. Dick believed this theory to be true.

"It's better this way." Dick told himself as he stepped inside the elevator. A few tears fell from his eyes but he quickly brushed them away.

Just before the elevator doors closed he slipped on his trade mark sunglasses to hide his eyes.

----------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Harry Potter Fan 1994, Koriand'r Grayson, Sulan123, Starsoffire, Berry Drops, imcalledkitty, Royalfire14, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, Stormy Midnight, ToCoOLfOrU, xryosakufujix, FairieAngelx3o, cookiesruletheworld, Agent of the Divine One, titangirl797, Karol!na07, cryingdove, QueenOfSalvation, SaoirseWaveglow, jerseygrl90, TerraBB4Eva, RavenSis, KrisSk8Gurl, RoseXxxXThorn, Star 4 Robin, gothchik18, T.T.rox, StraightFromCupid, writing4eva, Idiotic Stupidty Person, KawaiiUsako and SaffireStarz FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

**OKAY PEOPLE, DRUM ROLE PLEASE... BIG MEGA SUPER THANKS TO... RavenSis FOR BEING THE BIG 1 0 0 0 REVIEWER! YOU SO ROCK! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! THANK YOU ALL!**

**SO... IN OTHER NEWS... I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND BEFORE YOU CHASE ME AROUND WITH PITCH FORKS AND OTHER WEAPONS LET ME JUST SAY IT'S ALL APART OF MY MASTER PLAN. AND THEY ****WILL**** GET BACK TOGETHER. THAT'S A PROMISE. DRAMARAMA!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	53. We fell short this time

Monday mornings, Dick hated Monday mornings. Especially when his alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing. His hand wandered around his desk and came in contact with the loud contraption. When his fingers brushed against the alarm clock he pushed it to the floor, cutting off the sound it was once emitting and probably breaking it, though he could care less about that.

Dick felt groggy as he sat up in bed and he rubbed his head due to the minor headache. He wasn't surprised that he had woke up with a headache. he had spent all of last night drinking his new favorite drink, vodka. Dick seemed to have sticky fingers when it came to Bruce's liquor cabinet.

But then again he had his reasons. Having the love of your life taken away from you wasn't an easy thing to deal with, especially after you were said cause of separation. Dick hung his head low in sorrow. He loved Kori, he really did and he wanted to go back to her, but he couldn't. Not with the image of her being shot scarred into his memories. Dick wouldn't, and couldn't, bring himself to put her in danger. He would just have to deal with her not being in his life.

And today he would take the first step. Today was Monday which meant a brand new school day. Dick was lucky, he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of his decision just yet. Kori was still recovering in the hospital and wouldn't be back in school for awhile.

Once Dick was dressed he styled his hair into spikes and put on his thick black shades. He grabbed his book-bag and took a moment to see if he was missing something. That's when his cell phone began to ring. He checked his pockets only to come up empty. Dick looked around his room. He spotted his cell phone and hurried to answer it before the person on the other line hung up. Dick picked up his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Dick."_

Dick froze at the sound of Kori's voice.

_"Dick, please just talk to me. Please."_

Dick felt like he was being torn apart by the sound of her voice. She sounded so sad and he wanted to respond to her but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He removed his cell phone from his ear and closed it, ending the sound of Kori's voice. He took a mental note to check his caller id before answering his phone. Dick sighed, this was going to be a lot harder then he thought it would be. That's when he spotted the bottle of liquor on his table.

Nothing like a little drink to help ones problems.

---

The school day was slowly passing by and Dick found himself loathing the entire school. When he passed by the halls students would whisper to each other and Dick already knew why. Word had gotten out about the incident in the park. Everyone knew about the shooting though they didn't know the full details. Dick felt so drained and barely talked to any one. He was glad that it was now his lunch period, at least now he wouldn't have to deal with his teachers.

Dick grabbed a lunch tray and sat down with his friends. The whole table was quiet as the five friends glanced at each other. Raven looked over at Dick and couldn't help but to notice the ever so present sunglasses on his face. Raven sighed, it looked like Dick was right back in his shell. Gar looked around the table and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked down at his lunch and lazily poked his tofu with his fork. Vic sat quietly and looked over at Raven, expecting her to say something. Next to Kori, she was the strong one in the group.

Karen looked at her friends with hope that someone would say something. It was to quiet. Hell, she could even go for one of Gar's jokes right about now. Finally, it became to much and Karen slammed her fist down on the table in frustration. The others were wide eyed by her actions.

"What is wrong with you people," Karen asked, looking at each one of them. "It's almost like someone died here. Kori is _fine_. She said so herself and if she were here right now I bet she wouldn't approve of our behavior."

"It's just hard for us to deal, Karen." Raven said.

Karen sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Hey you guys," Gar spoke up, wearing a wide smile on his face. "You know what would be fun, if we all got a gigantic pizza and brought it over to Kori. I bet she hates the hospital food already and we could all go after school to see her."

"That's a great idea, Gar," Raven said, showing off a small smile. "We'll all go and visit Kori after school. We can invite Alain and the others to."

"I can't go."

All eyes instantly went to Dick who was staring at his food tray.

"Man, what's going on with you," Vic asked. "You didn't go and see Kori yesterday and now you're refusing to visit her today. What's the deal?"

"Yeah," said Karen. "You're Kori's boyfriend, not to mention her best friend. If she needs anyone right now it's you."

"Kori and I aren't anything right now," Dick said. "I broke up with her."

The whole table fell silent. Eyes were wide and mouths agape.

"You... You bastard," Karen yelled, standing up and glaring at the ebony haired boy before her. "How could you do that to Kori after everything she's done for you! How could you abandon her during her hour of need?"

"You guys don't understand," Dick said quietly. "... It's complicated."

"You know what's not complicated," Gar said, standing up and rolling up his sleeves. "Kicking your ass."

Dick glared at the green haired boy and Gar flinched. Dick was a way better fighter then Gar and could easily take him down.

Gar sat down and suddenly felt a lot smaller. "Kick his ass, Vic."

Dick looked over at Vic who glared at him. Vic had an angry look in his eyes and had his arms crossed. In a fight, the two were almost evenly matched. A fight between them would most likely end in a draw and ultimately be a waist of time. What Vic really wanted to do was punch Dick out until he was bloody, but he didn't. Dick was... Dick. The same guy he grew up with. Vic was really angry at him but he didn't want to beat Dick up. But something had to be done.

"Get out."

Dick remained unmoving.

Vic raised his voice this time. "Get out of this table."

"Vic, maybe you should give him a chance to explain," Raven said, trying to keep the peace between the group. "You can't just throw him out."

"Yes I can and I don't have to give him a chance to explain. Dick has stepped on Kori long enough," Vic said strongly. "Besides, I'm sure he'll be more then welcomed at Kitten's table."

Dick looked over at Karen and Gar who had the same stances as Vic. Apparently they agreed with Vic and were more then willing to throw Dick out of the group. Dick looked over at Raven who looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. Dick gathered his things and left the table.

---

The day had finally come to an end and the students of Jump City left their classrooms and headed to their lockers. Amongst them was Kitten Moth, dressed in a pick attire as usual. She had heard all about the shooting and Fang's invovlement. Kitten knew Fang could get jealous and violent but she never expected for him to shoot somebody. Kitten was just glad that it wasn't Dick who was shot.

One may think she would have felt guilty or at least sorry, but not one of those options applied to Kitten. She hated Kori and wanted revenge on Dick. She got her wish. It was like that old saying, killing two birds with one stone, or something like that. Kitten wasn't big on metaphors. The point was, Kori was hurt and Dick was alone. The entire lunch room had seen and heard the incident between Dick and his friends.

Kitten was very pleased and felt like she was floating on a cloud. Plus, now that Kori was out of the picture she could have a second chance with Dick. Call her crazy, which she was, but Kitten still felt lust for Dick.

Kitten closed her locker and smiled. She turned around and was confronted by none other then Mandy and Cindy.

"Hey guys," Kitten greeted. "What's up?"

"Have you heard the news about Kori?" Mandy asked.

"Well duh," Kitten said with a small smile. "The whole school knows."

"Don't you feel... bad?" Cindy asked.

"Why should I?"

"Cause you sent that crazy bastard after Dick and his girlfriend almost died." Mandy said while crossing her arms.

"Oh...," Kitten shrugged. "Oh well. Who wants to get their nails done?"

"I do!" Cindy said happily, clapping her hands.

"So we're just gonna ignore this?" Mandy asked.

Kitten nodded. "What happened in Fang's fault so it's _his _problem."

"Well you have a point there." Mandy said, relaxing a bit.

"Of course I do," Kitten said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Besides... if Fang would have killed Anders that wouldn't have been a bad thing. The little bitch deserves to die."

"What did you just say?"

Kitten's eyes went wide and she turned her head around to see Karen standing there with Raven.

"Did you just say our friend deserves to die?" Raven asked with venom in her voice.

"Maybe I did," Kitten said with smug smile. "Everyone thinks Kori is so innocent when in reality she's nothing but a boyfriend stealer."

"I am so sick and tired of you, Kitten," Karen yelled, glaring at the blonde girl. "Kori is a way better person then you will ever be."

"Well at least I'm not the one in the hospital."

That was the last straw. Karen was done with Kitten. It was time for that girl to fall off her high horse. Karen drew back her fist and punched Kitten as hard as she could right in her face. Apparently to hard as the punch sent Kitten falling into the arms of her friends and caused blood to gush from her nose. Kitten brought her hands to her nose and screamed.

"You broke my nose!"

Kitten screamed and ran off. Mandy and Cindy stood there and glared at Karen.

"What," Karen said, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you two like a broken nose as well?"

"That won't be necessary." Cindy said quickly and she ran off with Mandy. The two of them headed in Kitten's direction.

"Wow," Raven said after awhile, looking at Karen. "Nice punch."

Karen smiled. "Thanks. It felt really good."

---

There was a splash of water at a foot hit a puddle. The sky had come become darker and cloudy, as if it was going to rain. Fang took no notice to this as he ran for his life. He hid behind a wall in the maze like narrow alley he had been running in. He paused and listened to the sound around him.

A can was kicked.

Fang saw his opening and pulled out his gun. He saw his opponent and fired. The bullet hit the wall instead of his enemy and gave away his position. His opponents didn't hesitate to open fire and shoot at him. Fang immediately ducked behind the wall but he wasn't fast enough. A bullet had pierced his arm, causing a trickle of blood to spill down his arm and on to his finger tips.

"Dammit."

Fate had played against Fang today. Fang was caught in the worse situation possible. He was alone with only his gun on him, but soon that would be of no use for he was low on bullets. Then there was his surroundings. This alley was cramped and members from Jonny's gang filled every dark corner. He was in deep trouble but he wasn't going out with out a fight.

Quickly firing a series of bullets to blind the enemy Fang took off at a run down a corner of the alley. It was weird to him, he had never been the one to run away from danger. Then again he was usually the one causing it. For the first time in his life he felt fear and for some reason, his life was already flashing before his eyes.

He was what one would call a villain. Fang liked to see people suffer and he liked to make people suffer. He wanted power and so he joined the bad side and started a gang. Him and his gang would commit many crimes, whether that crime was minor or not, it gave him a name. It got him money, girls and respect. But he got cocky and picked fights when he didn't have to. He was given warnings but he shrugged it off. Fang though of himself to be like a king.

All kings have their enemies.

His were Jonny Rancid and Xavier Red.

All kings have their queens, and maybe a few mistresses on the side.

His was Kitten Moth. The one girl he ever cared for. They had fit each other perfectly. She was a bitch and he was a gangster. They brought each other down and picked each other up.

In the end was it all worth? This is what he asked himself.

As Fang reached a dead end with no where left to run he thought maybe it wasn't worth it.

But it was fun as it lasted.

It began to rain and Fang turned around to met by four figures. One was Jonny himself and his second hand man, Chris Hive. Fang looked to his left and saw Billy and none other then Xavier Red himself.

"So this is how it all ends, huh," Fang said quietly to himself. "Never thought it would come so soon."

Xavier narrowed his red eyes that held no emotion. "You forced this one yourself, Fang," Xavier said with a calm, level voice. He turned to Jonny and nodded. "Do it."

After the order was said Xavier turned away with Billy following him from behind. As he walked away he heard the blast and the thump as something fell to the ground.

Fate can be a very twisted thing indeed.

---

_It was their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend and Kori couldn't be happier. She would dream of this moment, of her and Dick on a real date and now it was actually happening. Kori was happy and she was enjoying herself to. Dick had taken her to a miniature golf course and although she had never golfed before she found it to be quiet fun. As of right now it was her turn to go so she stepped up and lined herself up to make a hit._

_"And now playing for the American team is the beautiful Kori Anders," Dick said in a fake British accent as he used his hand as a microphone. "Oh no, it looks like the beautiful Miss Anders is having trouble with her form. No worries cause super boyfriend Dick Grayson is here to help."_

_With this being said Dick rushed to Kori's side and wrapped his arms around her. Kori burst into giggles._

_"Dick, what are you doing," Kori asked in between laughs. "I'm trying to play."_

_"I know," Dick said with a wide smile. "But I'm helping."_

_Dick held her hands in his as they grasped the golf club. Dick moved her arms in a position for a swing and struck the ball. The ball moved in a straight line and fell into the hole._

_"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Kori chanted as she jumped up and down smiling and clapping her hands. She stopped and wrapped her arms around Dick in a hug. Kori planted a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away._

_"Damn...," Dick grinned at her. "I need to help you more often."_

_Kori giggled and kissed him again._

_After playing miniature golf the couple headed out to the mall. They came across a picture booth and instantly went inside after Kori dragged Dick over to the machine. They pulled back the curtain and the picture taking began. One picture was a sweet one of the two with Kori leaning on Dick's shoulder, the next one was of them doing funny faces, the third picture was one of Kori kissing Dick on the cheek and the last one was them kissing fully on the lips. They spilt the pictures between them, Dick taking the funny one and the one where they kissed on the lips. Kori took the last two._

_The next thing they did was head off to the food court. They had found a empty table and Kori went off to go order the food. She returned about ten minutes later and what she saw made her both happy and angry. _

_Dick was in his own world, staring at the pictures they had taken not that long ago which made Kori smile. What made her frown was the group of girls eyeing Dick like he was man candy. This was enough to get Kori frustrated. Kori came back to the table with a frown on her face, surprising Dick._

_"Kori, what's wrong?"_

_Kori pointed over at the group of girls. "Your fan club is what's wrong."_

_Dick looked over at where she was pointing and shrugged. "They'll go away soon enough. Just ignore them."_

_"Easy for you to say," Kori huffed and crossed her arms. "I bet as soon as you see a pretty girl you'll leave me."_

_"Kori--"_

_"Don't deny it, Dick. I've seen you do it before."_

_"Ok, that is true but I would never do that to you. You're special to me, Kori."_

_"You really mean that?" _

_"Of course I do," Dick said while flashing her a smile and holding her hand. "I promise you, Kori, I'm not gonna leave you."_

_"I'm gonna hold you to that promise." Kori said while taking a bite out of her French-fry._

_"By all means please do," Dick said. "Besides, you're stuck with me any ways."_

_Kori giggled. "I am, huh?"_

_Dick nodded and grinned. "You are. Just wait and see, fifteen years from now we'll both be married and live un this huge house with a barn yard full of animals. And I defiantly see kid in our future."_

_Kori rose a brow. "Someone's been planning. Aren't I supposed to be making these type of plans."_

_"Hmm... I guess you do have a say," Dick joked. "What color should the bed sheets be?"_

_"Dick!" Kori yelled, hitting his arm._

_"I was kidding." Dick said while laughing._

_"You play to much."_

_"Maybe. But that's what you love about me." Dick said while leaning in closer._

_"That is so very, very, true," Kori said as she leaned in closer. "I love you, Dick Grayson."_

_"And I love you Kori Anders."_

_Their lips met in a kiss and every thing felt like bliss._

"Kori?" Dr. DeGraw rose a brow at the teenager.

"Huh?" Kori looked at him, wondering what he had said. She was to busy reminiscing about her first date with Dick to hear one word he had to say.

"I was just telling you about your condition," Dr. DeGraw said. "You still need to take it easy and rest but I think it will be safe to release you this weekend."

"Oh, thank you." Kori said absently.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, Kori." Dr. DeGraw said before he left the room.

Kori waited until he was out the door before picking up her cell phone which she left on her side table. Raven had been nice enough to bring it to her today when she came to visit. With her cell phone in hand Kori dialed Dick's number. She waited about five minutes and there was no answer. Kori sighed and closed her cell phone. She should have known better then to call Dick. Through out the entire day she had called him five times. If he did answer, he didn't speak and just hung up on her. This annoyed Kori to no ends. Dick had no right to cut her out like this. There was no way Dick was just gonna ignore her like this.

Taking a deep breath Kori stood up and got out of bed, making her way to the door.

---

Today had been and eventful day for Dick. His friends had turned their backs on him. Well, not all of them. Roy, Alain and Wally still had his back. Once he was kicked out of his usual table he went to theirs. At first he was welcomed at the table but then the truth came out. The girls were not happy and called him every name in the book. After school, Dick had gotten the cold glare from Toni. But not all the girls were hated at him. Raven had called him not that long ago. Although she was mad at him she didn't want to shut him out and promised to be there as his friend.

Dick sighed, he knew high school was going to be complicated but he never imagined that it would end up like this. And to make matters worse he was starting to get a craving for a certain little drink out of Bruce's cabinet. But he didn't seem to notice the problem with this. It was just a craving, not an addiction. He could stop any time he wanted to.

And he would, as soon as his life got bak on track. In the meantime he decided to try something else out of Bruce's cabinet. Dick read the label on the bottle; brandy. He shrugged and opened it. He was in the living room and he leaned back on the couch.

"Bottoms up." he said to himself, raising the bottle to his lips.

Or not.

Before he could take a single sip, the doorbell started to ring. Dick sighed in annoyance and closed the bottle of brandy, he then hid it under the couch. Finally getting up he made his way to the door, grumbling over the disruption. Dick opened the door and the scowl he had on his face disappeared into a soft expression.

Blue eyes that were hidden by sunglasses looked into green ones with shock.

On the other side of the door stood Kori, wet head to toe from the rain. She looked exhausted and completely drained. Kori was dressed in scrubs and a pair of white sneakers. Dick looked at her with wide eyes. She was supposed to be in the hospital. Just what was she thinking by walking in the rain at an hour like this?

"Kori, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Kori answered quietly.

Kori suddenly felt tired and didn't have the strength to stand. Her eyes closed and she fell into an unconscious state. Before she could hit the ground Dick caught her in his arms. He felt her forehead and cursed under his breath. She had a fever. With out a second thought Dick picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

---

Kori sat quietly on Dick's couch in the living room. She was dressed in a old sweatshirt and pants that belonged to Dick and was already dry. Her fever had gone down and she was feeling a little bit better after she woke up and changed.

Dick walked into the living room with a bottle of water and a blanket in hand. He handed Kori the bottle of water and unfolded the blanket. Dick then wrapped the blanket over Kori's shoulders providing her with extra warmth. He sat down next to her, not sure what to say or do.

"Uh... do you need anything?" Dick asked quietly.

"No," Kori said softly. "This is good."

Dick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kori, what were you thinking walking in the rain at this hour?"

"What were you thinking by just ignoring me?" Kori asked bitterly.

Dick stood silent, not sure what to tell her in response to her question. Silence fell between them and Kori was the first one to speak.

"When did you stop loving me?"

Dick's eyes went wide at her question. He looked away and looked down at the floor.

"I never stopped."

"I find that hard to believe," Kori said. "In fact, I find it hard to believe that you ever loved me."

"I do love you," Dick said, finally looking at her. "I have feelings for you that I've never had before."

"If that's so true then why do this?" Kori asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kori... It's better this way."

"Better for who," Kori asked, tears filling her eyes. "I don't want this. I want us to be together and have that future we talked about."

"Kori...," Dick paused, knowing there was nothing he could really say to her at this point. "Come on, I'll drive you back to the hospital."

"So that's it," Kori asked, a few tears running down her cheeks. "You get to make the final decision and I have no say?"

"Come on, you need to get back to the hospital."

Kori looked away and reluctantly followed him to the garage.

The ride to the hospital was silent and Kori looked out the window as the rain fell. She refused to believe that Dick and her were over but hope was starting to fade. Dick clutched the steering wheel in deep thought. Kori had walked over to the Manor in the rain from the hospital. Dick couldn't believe it but this only made him believe more in his decision to break up. She could have been seriously hurt just because she wanted to see him. Dick sighed, this was all his fault. This break up was supposed to protect her, not make her but herself at risk just for him.

A thought hit him.

Just who was the break up protecting, Kori or himself?

Before Dick could dwell on the options they arrived at the hospital. They walked inside and rode the elevator in silence. When they arrived on the floor Kori was staying on they walked to her room. When they arrived at her room they saw Komi standing outside with a couple of people who were on staff at the hospital.

"Where is my sister? How could you idiots just lose her like that? So help me, I'm gonna get so many lawsuits on this hospital--"

"Komi."

Komi stopped in her rant and turned around. "Kori? You're ok," Komi glared at her sister and at Dick. "You are so lucky mom and dad aren't here or you would be so grounded. Now go to your room, we need to have a talk."

"Komi–"

"Now, Kori."

Kori sighed and walked into her room. Komi waited until Kori was inside her room before glaring at Dick.

"You good for nothing bastard," Komi said while walking up to Dick. Before he knew it, Komi had punched him hard in the face. "That's for making my sister cry! You're lucky we're in a hospital or you'd be in serious trouble right now."

Dick said nothing and clutched his cheek. Mental note: the Anders were freakishly strong. He turned away and left, heading for the elevator. Once he was out of sight Komi walked into Kori's room with the intentions of yelling at her younger sister. When she walked inside she changed her mind. Kori looked completely heartbroken and Komi couldn't help but feel bad for her. She would scold her later but in the meantime Komi had something serious she needed to tell Kori.

"Kori," Komi said softly, sitting on the chair by Kori's bed. "We need to talk."

"If you are going to yell at me for leaving the hospital please don't. I'm not in the mood."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you... yet," Komi sighed. "Listen, a few hours ago the police found the guy who shot you."

"Fang...," Kori said, looking at her sister. "Well, what happened? Did they arrest him or something?"

"Kori... Fang is dead."

-----------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO FairieAngelx3o, RavenSis, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, Kory Anders Grayson, Agent of the Divine One, ToCoOLfOrU, titangirl797, BerryDrops, Koriand'r Grayson, xryosakufujix, Royalfire14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, chaylorfan, SaoirseWaveglow, Ace.04, imcalledkitty, cookiesruletheworld, TerraBB4Eva, CERTiFiED02, jerseygrl90, Idiotic Stupidty Person, SaffireStarz, Star 4 Robin, gothchik18, Pirategirl0, Sulan123, BeastBoy4pres052, Stormy Midnight AND T.T.rox FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**SO... I GOT SOME BAD NEWS. SEPTEMBER 4 I GO BACK TO SCHOOL. I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S TERRIBLE.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	54. The reason

It was raining this Sunday in Jump City. Dick stared out the window and watched as the small droplets raced with each other down the window. Dick sighed and moved his spoon lazily in circles, causing the coffee to move along as well. He would rather not be drinking this but he needed something strong. Dick was waiting patiently inside a small coffee house for Raven to arrive. The two had planned to meet for a small get together.

This had been going on the whole week since Vic kicked Dick out of the table. Dick had been shunned by his friends. Roy and the others tried to help fill the void but it was hard since their girlfriends were pretty mad at Dick to. Dick wasn't completely alone though, he had Raven whom he would talk to over the phone or meet in secret. The schedule was tight but the two had managed to pull it off with out Vic or the others finding out.

The little bell above the door rang when the door opened. In stepped a teenage girl who was currently closing her umbrella. Dick looked up and raised his hand, calling the girl over as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention or upset the people here who liked the quiet atmosphere.

"Raven, over here."

Raven's eyes wandered over to the back booth where Dick sat. She made her way over to him. She sat across from him and slipped into the green leather booth. A waitress came over and asked if she would like anything. Raven ordered a cup of tea and the waitress gave a short nod of her head before walking off.

"Sorry I'm late," Raven said absently as she removed her coat. "I couldn't get off the phone with Gar."

"What did he want?" Dick asked with interest, picking up his cup of coffee only to set it back down again.

"He wanted to know if he could come over," Raven said. "Kori is being released from the hospital today. The others wanted to come over and greet her but Kori doesn't want company."

Dick couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "How is Kori?"

Raven sighed. "She's fine. She has been since the last five times you've asked me."

Dick and Raven had spoken with each other five time like this and every single meeting involved Dick asking about Kori's condition. Raven rolled her eyes at the thought. Dick was so full of himself. He claimed he wanted to sever all ties he had with Kori yet he continued to have an interest in the red-head. Raven was pulled from her thoughts when the waitress returned with her tea. After Raven said a quick thank you the waitress walked off.

"You can't keep doing this." Raven said before she blew the smoke away from her tea.

"Doing what?" Dick asked, staring at the purple haired girl.

"This, pretending you don't want Kori in your life when you do," Raven said. "Your like a cat addicted to yarn."

Dick leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I don't wanna talk about this."

"To damn bad because we're gonna talk about it," Raven said, crossing her arms. "You say you want to protect Kori yet by doing this you're only hurting her."

"... She'll get over it."

"No she won't," Raven said, glaring at him. "Kori _loves _you, and she's stubborn. Do you really think she's gonna give up with out a fight?"

Dick stayed silent, listening to every word. Raven had a very good point. Kori was never one to give up, especially when the odds were against her. She would go that extra length for the people she cared about. Dick decided to change the topic and figured he could deal with that problem later.

"School's tomorrow," Dick said. "Is Kori gonna be there?"

Raven sighed and nodded. "... She doesn't know about the falling out between the group. We didn't want to tell her."

"How do you think she'll take the news?"

"I'm not sure. Kori can be a complex person to read. Someone could hurt her deeply and she'll still care for that person's well being."

Dick gave a short nod knowing what Raven said was completely true. Kori was a loving person and never hateful. It was one of the many things Dick admired about her. Dick groaned, he was bringing himself down that road again. The one where he would go into his own world and dream about Kori and how much he wanted to be near her, hold her and kiss her. Dick quickly shook his head, throwing away his thoughts about Kori. He made a decision and he had to deal with it.

"Oh shit," Raven cursed out load, looking down at the watch on her wrist. "Kori should be getting home soon. I gotta go."

"You want me to drive you?"

"We're not supposed to be seen together, remember," Raven looked outside the window and sighed with relief. It had stopped raining. "I'll talk with you soon, Dick."

"Alright."

Raven gave a short nod before taking out her wallet. Dick held up his hand.

"I got it."

"Thanks." Raven said before grabbing her coat and her umbrella and walking out of the coffee shop.

As she walked out the door Dick couldn't help but notice a girl walk in. She looked to be around his age and was pretty. Not as pretty as Kori, Dick couldn't help but notice that. Dick decided to go talk with her, hoping she could help him with a problem of his.

---

Kori noticed that it was raining outside as she got dressed. Today was finally the day she was being released from the hospital. She should be happy that this day finally came, but she didn't really care. There were to many things on her mind as of right now and her release wasn't one of them. A certain somebody was on her mind. Fang was on her mind. Try as she might she couldn't get him off her train of thought.

Kori had known Fang for a long time, since around middle school. He was a bully who always picked on everyone, her and her friends included. And even though she was stronger then him, with or with out her friends by her side, she feared him. When she entered high school her fear of him increased ten fold.

And by sophomore year she learned just how dangerous Fang could be. He was a horrible person. Kori hated him for trying to force himself on her during that one day in November. She hated him for trying to shoot Dick and for shooting her in the process. It was because of his actions that Dick broke up with her. Out of all people Kori had the right to be glad over his death. But she wasn't happy at all. She felt sorry for him and even though he did all those things to her, never once did she wish him dead. Kori would have liked to see him in jail, not seven feet under.

Kori shook her head, erasing any and all thoughts about Fang. She was grateful she still had her life and what didn't kill her would only make her stronger. She just hoped this to be true when she went to school tomorrow. At school it would be a sure thing for her to see Dick. They shared classes together, there was no way he could ignore her.

But as of right now a question floated around in Kori's head like a butterfly in a field of flowers. What would happen now?

Kori recalled that Dick didn't want to be with her in fear of Fang coming back. Now that Fang was gone, what would Dick do? Kori wasn't sure. Surely Dick had heard the news about Fang as of now. The information was released in newspapers during Wednesday and it was now Sunday. Kori sighed, thinking that maybe it didn't matter. Even if Dick had heard he still wasn't talking to her. Kori cursed his stubbornness.

"No matter," Kori said to herself. "There's no way he can avoid me tomorrow. We sit at the same lunch table."

Kori nodded to herself, maybe she could get Vic to talk to Dick. Maybe he could convince Dick to change his mind about things. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kori said loudly as she zipped up her sweater. Komi had brought her a pair of clothes to change into.

The door opened and in walked Komi. "Hey sis, ready to go?"

Kori nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Komi said with a wide smile on her face.

Kori rose a brow at her sister's behavior but dismissed it. Once Kori neared the door she walked ahead of Komi. Big mistake. Komi stood silently behind Kori and when the red-head wasn't looking, Komi tripped her.

"Ow! Komi, you jerk." Kori growled as she picked herself up.

Komi laughed. "Oh man that was _way _over due. Now that you're out of the hospital I can pick on you again."

Kori sighed. At least some things were back to normal. "Joy..."

---

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Jump City. The sun was shining brightly, the way it only does after a rainy day. Kori arrived at school and was instantly greeted by the students there. As she walked the halls people would stop and turn to look at her saying things like 'hi' and 'welcome back'. Kori would reply back to them with a smile on her face but she really didn't feel so good right now. She wanted to see Dick, she wanted to talk to him but so far she had no luck in locating him.

Finally Kori reached her locker. Vic and the others had gone of to their perspective lockers with a promise to meet Kori at class. Once Kori was done picking out the necessary things she needed she closed her locker door and turned around. She was met face to face with flowers. The flowers were moved out of the way exposing the person's face who was giving said flowers to Kori. Kori became face to face with the one and only...

"Elliot...," Kori said meekly. "Hi."

"Hello, Star Angel." Elliot said, wiggling his eyes brows.

"Uh..." Kori didn't know what to say. She would have preferred it if he used her real name.

"Speechless, damn I'm good," Elliot took her quietness as a good sign since by now most girls would have sent him flying away with his ego shot down. "Well my sweet, how are you today? I've heard you have been ill these past days."

"Yeah... kind of." Kori said, looking away, hoping to spot Vic or someone else she knew.

"Star Angel, I just wanted to let you know that when ever you need me all you have to do is call. But first, we need to exchange numbers so why don't you give me yours--"

"Sorry, Elliot," Kori interrupted, her attention else where. "But I have to go."

"Oh... ok then. I shall--"

Before he could finish Kori walked away. Kori spotted Dick and he was standing all by himself. It was the perfect opportunity to speak with him. His back was turned to her so he didn't see when Kori approached him. She tapped his shoulder and he spun around. They were face to face with so many things that they could have said to each other but neither of them moved or said a word.

Dick cleared his throat awkwardly. "So... you're back in school. That's good."

"Yeah... I guess."

Uncomfortable silence, the worst kind of silence ever.

"Dick, I really need to talk to you." Kori said finally, looking at him with intense eyes.

"Kori, now is not a good time--"

Before he could say another word he was cut off as a girl wrapped her arms around him. She had medium length black hair and hazel eyes.

"Dick, there you are," she said sweetly into his ear. "I've been looking all over for you."

Kori rose a brow and turned her head to the side, looking at Dick. Her gaze was strong, as was her voice. "Dick, who is this?" Kori asked, fearing the worse.

"This is Carry... my girlfriend."

Kori could feel her heart being torn into pieces over and over again. She felt like the world shattered around her and that someone used high heels to step on her heart. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt sick. _Really _sick.

"Your... Your g-girlfriend?" Kori asked quietly and her question went almost unheard.

"Yeah." Dick answered shortly, avoiding any eye contact with Kori.

"You got yourself a girlfriend while I was suffering in the hospital?!" Kori yelled with venom in her voice.

"It's not like that, Kori." Dick said.

"You unbelievable bastard," Kori yelled while glaring daggers at him. She had lost complete control of her temper. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Kori--"

Dick's sentence was cut short as Kori's fist collided with his face. The punch was so strong it knocked his sunglasses right off and sent him tumbling to the floor. All action inside the hallway immediately stopped as they watched nice girl Anders punch super cool guy Grayson. This was defiantly something for the year books. Kori turned her attention towards Carry who flinched under Kori's glare.

"I hope your relationship with him last longer then mines did." Kori said bitterly as she turned around and walked down the hall.

Kori struggled to keep any tears from falling and tried walking at a normal pace. But she couldn't do it. Once one tear fell another and another fell. Kori quickly ran down the hall and out of the building, ignoring the stares she got from people as she did so.

Inside the building, Dick still sat on the floor, rubbing his face where Kori punched him, with Carry by his side asking him if he was alright. Dick couldn't help but notice that the entire hall was engulfed in complete silence and everyone was staring at him. But then something happened. One student, a boy, broke the silence and pointed at Dick.

"You got knocked the fuck out! And by a girl!"

---

Once Kori ran out of the school and was standing in the school's parking lot she thought back to her actions. Punching Dick in the middle of the hall in front of everyone wasn't one of her best moments, but damn it felt good. She had every right to hit him after what he did. How dare he get a girlfriend after he just broke up with her a little bit over a week ago. It didn't take him long to move on Kori thought bitterly.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to break something. Anything would be good right about now to release her anger. Then, a soft voice spoke to her.

"Kori?"

Kori gasped and turned around. Standing right in front of her was...

"Xavier."

Tears poked at Kori's eyes and she wanted to whip them away but she couldn't. She remained frozen in her spot as she stared into Xavier's eyes. His eyes weren't soft but she still found comfort when she looked at him. Suddenly something inside her broke and she found herself wrapped in his arms, her face buried in his chest as she wept. If their was anyone she could break down and cry in front of, it was Xavier.

Xavier was a bit surprised by her break down and held her close, stroking her hair and patting her bak, anything that would help calm her down. Eventually her sobs subsided and she calmed down.

"You feel a bit better?" Xavier asked.

Kori gave a short nod. It felt good to just let go of all those emotions.

"You wanna talk about it?" Xavier asked.

Kori sighed and brushed her eyes. She gave a short laugh. "Not really."

Xavier took her hand in his and lead her towards the grass. They sat down next to each other in silence before Xavier finally popped the question.

"What happened?"

"Dick broke up with me?"

Xavier was taken back. "He what?"

"Oh, and it gets better," Kori said sarcastically. "Dick has a new girlfriend."

"Kori..."

"It's not all that bad. I got a good punch in," Kori said, trying to cheer herself up. She failed miserably and a few tears fell from her eyes. "I don't understand how he could do this to me."

Xavier wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "It'll be ok."

"How?"

Xavier paused. "It just will," he said. "Hey, you wanna go do something fun?"

"Depending what it is."

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"What about school?"

"Screw it. We'll pull a Ferris Bueller."

Kori giggled and nodded her head. "Ok, let's go."

---

It was seventh period which meant gym for a large portion of students. Mr. Blood made the boys and the girls separate from each other and told everyone to find a partner to make a two man team. It would be boys against girls in a version of capture the flag. Once everyone was given the order to find a partner, everyone immediately went towards their friends. Roy teamed up with Alain and Wally went with Gar. That left vic who just so happened to run into Dick. Vic looked around and noticed everyone had a partner leaving him with Dick.

"Hey." Dick greeted quietly as he waited in line with Vic for their turn.

"Hey," Vic replied shortly. Silence fell between them and Vic looked over at Dick. Vic was still made at Dick but he missed his friend. "So... I heard Kori punched you out this morning."

During lunch Kori had called Vic and let him know where she was and why. But Vic also heard the students talk about the incident this morning. News spread fast in Jump City High School.

"Yeah," Dick said. "Hurt like hell."

"Well you did deserve it."

"I know," Dick said sadly. "I deserve so much more after what I've done to Kori."

Vic rose a brow. "You mean that?"

Dick nodded. "I don't want Kori to get hurt again because of me."

Vic gave a short nod and raised a brow when he heard Dick chuckle. "What are you laughing about?"

"This," Dick said, referring to the two of them. "This is the first conversation we had with each other in days."

Vic laughed. "Yeah..."

Silence fell between them.

"You know, I'm doing what I think is best." Dick said.

"Yeah, I know."

'So... are we cool?"

Vic smiled. "Frosty."

Dick smiled and nodded, glad that he had got one of his friends back.

"You still can't sit at the table though."

---

Kori was giggling madly along side a laughing Xavier. The two had ditched school and traveled out to the city. Xavier made it his goal to make sure Kori enjoyed herself today and that she did. The first thing they went to was paint ball. Xavier said it would be good for her and that it would help release any negative emotions she was feeling.

Paint ball was fun for Kori and not at all hard. All she had to do was put Dick, Kitten and Carry's face on anything that moved. Unfortunately that wasn't good for Xavier who was hit twice by Kori in the leg. Although paint ball was fun it hurt a lot. Paint ball also took up a lot of time and when they were done with the sport it was already the beginning of lunch.

Once they found a good spot to eat they sat down and took up a conversation while they ate. Kori had asked Xavier where he had been these past couple of days and he coolly replied that he had to leave town a while for family purposes. Kori didn't meddle any further. The rest of the day went by like a breeze and Kori felt a lot better then she did this morning. That's when Xavier's cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me," Xavier said and he stopped walking. He spoke quietly and after about one minute he hung up. "Kori, I have to go. It's an emergency. I'll drop you off home."

"Oh no that's ok," Kori said. "You said it's an emergency. I'll just take a cab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's ok," Kori said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Xavier, thanks for today," Kori said, a red tint forming on her cheeks. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad to be of service." Xavier said with a smile on his face. He gave Kori a hug before they went their separate ways.

Kori easily caught a cab and was on her way home. Kori checked the time on her watch. It was a little past dismissal time from school, about a half hour worth. Kori leaned back in her seat and stared out the window. Xavier had done a great job at distracting her from her thoughts but now that he was gone all her thoughts came rushing back to her like a river. That's when a certain area caught Kori's attention.

The park.

Kori gulped upon remembering her last visit there. But still, she felt drawn to that area. Something inside her wanted to go visit that part. The reason was unknown to her.

"Excuse me... driver," Kori said to the man behind the wheel. "Can you please stop the car."

The man did as he was told and pulled over. Kori opened the door and stepped out. She turned back towards the cab. "I'll be right back."

The man nodded and turned his radio on as Kori walked towards the park's entrance. She stepped inside and shivered, but not because it was cold. Kori pushed down any fear she may have felt and walked along the path. That's when she spotted someone very familiar standing just inches away from the spot where she was shot.

"Dick."

---

_"KORI!"_

_Dick watched in horror as Kori fell to the ground. Dick turned his head to the side and saw Fang making a run for it. He couldn't worry about that now. Quickly Dick stood up and went to Kori's side. He dropped to his knees and scooped the unconscious red-head in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her and that's when he felt something wet on his fingers. Dick raised his hand up in horror as he saw his hand was red with blood._

_Dick quickly took out his cell phone and called an ambulance. He told what happened and where to find Kori and him. Once that was done he turned his attention back to Kori. She looked pale and fragile._

_"Please be ok, Kori." he mumbled as he held her closer._

_"Dick..."_

_Dick pulled away slightly so he could look at Kori. Her eyes were half way open and she looked like she was in a daze. _

_"Kori..." Dick didn't know what to say or do._

_Kori's eyes closed and Dick felt like he was being torn apart._

_"Kori? Kori...," he got no response and instantly feared the worst. He checked her pulse which didn't appear normal. "C'mon, Kori, open your eyes. Please stay up... please."_

_There was no response and Dick held her tighter, wondering where was the ambulance. Tears began to fall from his eyes._

_"Please don't die, Kori. I need you... I love you.'_

Dick thought back to that day with narrowed eyes. He felt useless and pathetic. There was nothing he could do as he watched Kori bleed on the ground. It was just like with his parents. All he could do was watch.

Dick blamed himself for the whole incident. Had Kori not push him out of the way she would have never been shot. Had he not lost his temper maybe Fang wouldn't have fired.

Fang.

Dick hated him. Ever since their first meeting in middle school. Fang was nothing but trouble and Dick couldn't say he would miss the guy. He wasn't glad that someone was dead but he wasn't sad either.

There was a question on Dick mind. Now that Fang was gone, what will happen with him and Kori?

The original reason for the breakup was the fear of Fang coming back. But he was gone now. Dick shook his head, it didn't matter now. He was with Carry. He couldn't be with Kori now, not after everything that has happened. It was his fault that she almost died and he couldn't free himself from the guilt.

"Dick."

Dick turned around and there she was. The girl he couldn't stop thinking about. "Kori."

Uncomfortable silence.

"So... where's your girlfriend?"

Uncomfortable question.

"I don't know." Dick said. And truly, he didn't care. The only reason why he was with Carry was to push Kori away.

Kori sighed. "Dick, why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This! Pushing me away and acting like you don't care!"

Dick stepped closer to her so they were face to face. Kori gasped as he pulled her into his embrace. Dick ran his fingers on her back and landed on her spine.

"This is your spine," Dick said as he moved his fingers to the left. He stopped once he reached a certain spot. "This is where you got shot." Dick moved his fingers up making an 'L' shape and stopped his fingers once more. "This is your heart."

He stepped away and Kori was in shock. The bullet had missed her spine and her heart by mere inches. She never thought she was in that much trouble.

"Had the bullet hit your spine you could have been paralyzed. If it hit your heart..."

"I could have died," Kori finished. "And is this the reason why you are pushing me away?"

"It's half of it."

"What's the other half?"

Dick didn't want to tell her because he knew she would only fight him if he did. "I have to go."

"Dick, I'm not giving up on us. I don't give up on the people I care about."

With that said Kori walked away. Dick didn't say anything and walked away as well in the opposite direction.

No one ever said life was easy.

-------------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Domiebabe3, FairieAngelx3o, imcalledkitty, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Koriand'r Grayson, Royalfire14, jerseygrl90, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, CERTiFiED02, cryingdove, Karol!na07, Sulan123, Kory Anders Grayson, Agent of the Divine One, SaoirseWaveglow, BeastBoy4pres052, cookiesruletheworld, StraightFromCupid, Ace.04. ToCoOLfOrU, RavenSis, SaffireStarz, BerryDrops, gothchik18, RoseXxxXThorn, titangirl797, xryosakufujix, TerraBB4Eva, Starsoffire AND ... FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**SO, SOME GOOD NEWS. I'VE BEEN THINKING AND I'M PRETTY SURE DICK AND KORI WILL GET BACK TOGETHER DURING CHAPTER 57.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	55. Face down

It was the start of Tuesday which meant another school day for the students of Jump City. The morning was it's usual self as the students filled the halls collecting their things from their lockers before first period began. Gar was already finished getting his things and walked along side Wally in the halls.

When they turned the corner, Gar's eyes went wide with shock. Standing not that far away from himself was Vic who was talking with Dick. This came as a surprise to Gar who was still under the impression of Dick being a no good back stabber who liked to make Kori miserable. In Gar's opinion, Vic was fraternizing with the enemy.

Dick said a few more words and waved his hand at Vic, walking away. Vic turned around and saw a fuming Gar standing along side Wally. Vic sighed and made his way up to the two. He knew Wally wouldn't be a problem because Wally was still in good terms with Dick. Gar on the other hand wasn't.

"Hey guys," Vic greeted, trying to play off what they or may not have saw. "How's it going?"

"Don't act so innocent," Gar said, pointing a finger a Vic. "I saw you hanging out with Dick."

"Yeah... so what?"

"So what? So what?! Dude! That little S.O.B is the one who used Kori's heart as a tennis ball!" Gar shouted, causing people to stare.

"Gar, calm down," Vic said, raising his hands in a gesture for the green haired teen to quiet down. "Dick is doing what he thinks is best. And besides, Kori doesn't hate him. We shouldn't either."

Gar snorted. "Well lookie here, you've gone soft."

"I have not."

"Have too," Gar said childishly. "The old Vic wouldn't stand around and let Kori get hurt. Dick's messing with your mind."

"He is not an I don't want Kori to get hurt either," said Vic. "But I don't want to lose my friend either."

"Ok, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting all weird and mature," Gar asked. "What did Dick say to you? Does Kori knew about this?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but I only answer to people above five feet."

With that said Vic flicked Gar on the forehead and walked off. Gar rubbed his forehead and Wally stood there with an eye brow raised, staring at Gar.

"You're over five feet aren't you?"

---

It was lunch time for a select few at Jump City High School. Kori and her friends sat at their usual table but things didn't feel right to Kori. For starters, Kori couldn't help but notice Dick's absence from the table. She couldn't help but wonder if this was one of his ways of pushing her away. Then there was the glaring contest between Vic and Gar. The tension between them was similar to that of a cat and dog.

"So, uh...," Karen began, trying to break the tension. "Roy's having a party Friday night. Any one here going?"

"I guess I'll go," Raven said dryly. "I have nothing better to do that day."

"I bet Vic will go with Dick by his side," Gar said as he continued to glare at the large teen in front of him. "I mean, since they're such good buddies and all."

"Ouch, Gar," Vic said sarcastically. "Your comment really hurt me."

"Not as much as Dick likes to hurt people in case you've forgotten."

"Gar, grow the hell up and let it go," Vic said exasperated. "You can't hate him forever."

"Did I miss something?" Kori asked as she looked at everyone.

"No, not a thing," Karen said, glaring at the two boys. "Right guys?"

They didn't respond and continued to glare at one another.

Raven sighed. "Listen, I don't know what's going on but you two better get back to your old selves right now or else," Raven paused and blinked. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

"You're right, Raven," Vic said. "Gar needs to get back to his old self."

"Me? You're the one hanging out with the traitor." Gar said with a scowl on his face.

"I'm confused," said Kori. "What traitor?"

"Dick." Vic and Gar replied at the same time and they instantly froze at their words.

Kori crossed her arms. "Someone care to explain."

Kori knew she had every reason to be mad at Dick but what she didn't understand was their reasons for being mad at Dick.

"Oh would you look at the time..." said Vic, ready to make a run for it.

"I must get going.." Gar said, not wanting to see Kori angry.

"Me too..." Karen said, standing up.

"Sit." Kori said strongly.

The three of them instantly took their seats with out hesitation. The tone of Kori's voice told them not to do anything that would set her off. Raven just rolled her eyes and observed the scene. She knew she was safe because she didn't shun Dick like the others did.

"Alright," Kori said, taking a deep and calming breath. "Who wants to go first?"

"Well, you see," Karen began, fiddling with her fingers. "It all began when Dick told us he broke up... with you."

"We were all really pissed so we kind of shunned him out of the group," Vic said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Which is why he isn't sitting with us."

"And I'm still mad at Dick for hurting you and when I saw Vic talking with Dick this morning I got upset." Gar finished.

"So you guys kicked him out because of me?"

"No, not because of you." Karen said quickly.

"But it did involve me, yes?' Kori asked. The others nodded slowly.

"Vic, do you want to be Dick's friend?" Kori asked.

Vic nodded.

"Then be his friend," Kori said indifferently. "I don't mind at all."

"But, Kori, after everything that Dick's done to you..." Gar said.

"Gar, deep down inside you want to be Dick's friend as well. You shouldn't let your anger cloud you."

Gar could only nod his head.

Kori turned her head. "Karen, what about you? How do you feel?"

"I think Dick is a self absorbed asshole," Karen said, crossing her arms. "But... I do miss the little spike head."

"Listen, I know you all meant well but what's going on with Dick and I is between Dick and I. You guys don't have to get involved," Kori said. "First thing tomorrow you three apologize to him and be friendly. No more shunning."

The three mumbled something in response and agreed to the terms. With the problem solved Kori smiled and turned back to her lunch. Raven chuckled and all eyes turned to her.

"You guys are so whipped." she said with a laugh.

"Hey, no fair," Gar said, pointing at Raven. "How come she didn't get scolded."

"Because Raven has been nice to Dick."

"Wait a minute, how'd you know--"

"We live in the same house, Raven. I heard you yesterday on the phone," Kori said with a small smile. "Like you said before, the walls aren't that thick."

---

Roy grinned proudly as he finished telling his friends of his plans for this Friday. Ollie was leaving for the weekend and Roy was taking advantage of that fact to throw a party on Friday. He didn't invite a lot of people, just mostly students from the sophomore class.

"So Ollie is gonna leave Friday morning and then after school you'll set up the party before the guest arrive?" Wally asked.

"No," Roy said, looking at both Alain and Wally. "We'll be setting up for the party. I can't do it with out my buddies now can I."

"Cheap words for free labor." Alain said, taking a drink of his soda.

"Roy, are you sure you want to throw a party," Jade asked. "I mean, in a couple of weeks the test are gonna come and students tend to get rowdy during this time."

"Especially the jocks." Jenn muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing," Roy said with a cool smile. "I'm not going all out like Dick's New Years Eve party. I only invited some seniors and most of the sophomores. So you guys are in right/"

"A chance to get wild and out of control," said Jenn. "Wouldn't miss it."

"_Ooooh_, Jenn has a bad side," Wally said, wiggling his eye brows at Jenn and moving closer to her. "I wonder what other sides you have to you."

"There's the side that likes to beat up perverted Wally. Would you like to meet her?"

Wally grumbled and rested his head on his arms.

Jade giggled. "Don't feel bad, Wally. We all know Jenn loves you. You should have seen her when we were at the spa with Toni."

Wally smirked and looked up at Jenn.

"Don't smirk at me like that." Jenn said annoyed.

"I see a smile coming." Wally said in a sing-song voice.

"I see a red-head getting his ass kicked by his girlfriend." Alain said, looking over at Wally.

"You mean Dick," Wally asked. "Cause he has black hair."

"I meant you," Alain said. He rose a brow. "Dick has a girlfriend?"

"You mean you don't know," asked Jade. "Dick has a new girlfriend named Carry or something."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday when you were home sick," said Roy. "Kori knows and I heard she punched Dick in the eye. Knocked his glasses off and everything."

"Dick is such a... a dick!" Jenn shouted in frustration.

"I know," Jade said in agreement. "He is such a jerk to Kori."

"He's only doing what he thinks is best." Roy said.

"Yeah," said Wally. "Besides, we don't know the full story."

"So you approve of his behavior?" Jenn asked while glaring daggers at Wally and Roy. Jade was doing the same. Both boys coward in fear and shook their heads no.

"I think you guys should give Dick another chance," Alain said, not at all caring about the glares the girls gave him. "It's the right thing to do and I bet Kori would agree with me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I bet you wouldn't say that to Toni."

"Well... that's different and..." Alain couldn't think of anything to say mostly because Jade's statement was true.

Jade smiled proudly. "Thought so."

---

The after school bell rang and the students poured out of the school doors and went off to where ever they desired. Kori had finished saying good bye to her friends and packing up her things from her locker so she was good to go. Her and Xavier had made plans for after school so she was currently on her way to go meet him in the school's parking lot. Kori was glad she had a small, not to mention light, book-bag on her shoulders. It made things much easier on her back and allowed her to get places much quicker.

Kori checked the time on her watch. Xavier would most likely be waiting for her already. Had Kori not had to explain every last detail about where she was going and with who to her friends she would be in the parking lot by now. She picked up her pace and turned the corner. When she did she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking..." Kori apologized quickly but stopped when she saw the face of the person she bumped into.

'It's ok...," the boy stopped his sentence as he looked at the girl he bumped into. "Kori."

"Dick."

"So, uh..."

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go meet Xavier."

"Xavier," Dick repeated, already not liking what he was hearing. "Why are you going to go meet him?"

"Quite frankly that's none of your business," Kori said, crossing her arms. "Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you, Kori."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

"So you're going out with Xavier now to get back at me," Dick asked. "Is that it?"

Kori sighed and rubbed her temples. "You can be so full of yourself at times," Kori looked up at Dick and frowned at the sight of him with his sunglasses on. "For your information I am not going out with Xavier, nor are we going on a date. We're just going for pizza as friends. And another thing, if I wanted to go out with Xavier on a date I can and it's none of your business."

"Kori--"

'No, let me finish," Kori said, holding up her hand to silence him. "I still care about you Dick and I still believe there's something worth fighting for between us but I will not put my life on hold for you. I'm not some princess waiting for a prince. I'm free to play the field just like you are."

With that said Kori walked past Dick with a heavy feeling hovering over her. Kori believed it to be guilt. She felt guilty for treating Dick the way she did just a few moments ago. It barely registered in her mind when she arrived outside and was in the school parking lot. Kori was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Xavier's voice.

"Cutie, over here!"

Kori put a smile on her face and raced to Xavier's side, giving him one of her famous bone crushing hugs. She didn't even notice the fact that not that far away from herself stood Dick, watching the whole scene.

---

Xavier's day with Kori was not going as planned. When he had left her yesterday she had a smile on her face but when they arrived at the pizza shop the frown on her face was easy to spot. Of course she had tried to play it off as if nothing was bothering her but Xavier knew better. It didn't take long for him to drag the truth out of her. It didn't take long for him to realize that most of her problems revolved around Dick Grayson.

Xavier wasn't stupid but one thing he could never understand was Kori's relationship with Dick.

The man behind the counter announced that their order was ready so Xavier stood up and collected his and Kori's slice of pizza. He came back to his table and placed a pizza in front of Kori. He sat opposite of her and waited for a question he knew was coming.

"You don't think I was to hard on him, do you?" Kori asked, looking up at Xavier.

"Sometimes people need tuff love." Xavier said simply as he picked up his pizza.

"Yeah but--"

"No buts, cutie. Just enjoy your pizza."

Kori did as she was told and finished up her pizza with Xavier in a comfortable atmosphere. Kori couldn't help but feel better when she was with Xavier. Dick had the same affect on her but these days Dick couldn't make her smile, only frown. Kori sighed, things could have been worse... Dick could be dating Kitten again.

Kori was thankful that wasn't the case.

"So, was the pizza good?" Xavier asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it was great," Kori replied with a warm smile on her face. "Xavier, did you the invite to Roy's party this Friday?"

"No, I didn't."

Kori groaned. "That's to bad. I was hoping we could have gone together."

Xavier smiled at her words.

"I heard Dick got an invite to and I wouldn't be surprised if Carry showed up." Kori said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Well maybe you can still go with someone else. I'm sure there's someone who will be willing to go with you--"

"I am not going with Elliot!"

Xavier rose a brow. "Elliot?"

Kori smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Elliot tried to get my number yesterday so he sort of came to mind."

"Right..."

"You know what, I'll just go by myself," Kori said. "I can handle one party with out letting Dick or Carry bother me."

"Of course you can. And if anything," Xavier paused and smirked. "You can just punch him again."

---

It was a gloomy Wednesday afternoon as rain hit the windows. Dick barely noticed it was raining for he was preparing himself for Bruce and Alfred's arrival. The two were finally returning to the Manor after a long business trip. Dick didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Bruce coming back meant all hands off the liquor cabinet.

Then again it didn't really matter. Dick had already taken care of that problem. He knew Bruce would be coming home soon so he had taken the liberty of making his own stash of liquor as well as replacing the one's he took from Bruce's cabinet. It wasn't a hard task at all. All he had to do was look through the phone book for a liquor store. Then he would put on a fake voice and call the store. He would pretend to be an assistant of Bruce and then all he had to do was place an order. Then he charged it all to his credit card.

It was easier then taking candy from a baby.

Once that was done another problem erupted. Surely Bruce or Alfred would find the booze. After much thinking Dick decided to hide his stash in random places, places where Bruce nor Alfred would look. He hid most of his stash in his room. Then he put a few bottles in the trunk of his car as well as some other places. Dick had given the situation much thought and consideration. He needed his drinks to help with his problems. It helped him coop with his problems, something his friends couldn't do for him.

A small smile came to Dick's lips as he thought about his day at school today. Gar, Karen and the others had officially became his friends again. They even apologized to him. When he talked to Raven about it she had said it was because of Kori that he had his friends back. Dick would have thanked Kori but didn't for two reasons. One; his vow to stay away from her. Two; the fact that she was hanging out with Xavier at the time.

A growl emitted from Dick's throat. He couldn't stand the fact that Kori was hanging out with Xavier. Dick didn't care if they were only friends, he didn't like Xavier at all. But he wasn't one to complain, he had cut off all his ties with Kori. But still, he couldn't help but feel jealous. For some reason that was the way Dick was programmed when it came to Kori. He became instantly jealous when she was with other guys.

Dick leaned back on the couch and groaned over the fact about how complicated life can be. That's when he heard the door open.

"Master Dick, are you here?" called out Alfred as he stepped inside the large mansion carrying suitcases in his hands.

Dick lifted himself off of the couch and walked out of the living room. Once he did he saw Alfred and Bruce standing by the door.

"Hey guys," Dick greeted. "How was the trip?"

"It was fine," Bruce said. "But what I'm concerned about is you. I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dick lied but he was able to convince Bruce and Alfred.

---

It was Friday night and the music was being played loudly, it's waves of melody practically shaking the house. Hand fulls of seniors and sophomores filled the living room, the kitchen and the back yard. It didn't really matter where you were standing as long as you were at the party. Roy made a beeline to the door and opened it, allowing more guest into his home. Theses guest were among the senior class and came bearing gifts, beer.

Roy didn't seem to mind as much. He had long ago made a promise to stay away from anything addicting that could cause damage to his state of health. Roy closed the door only to hear someone knock on it once more. He turned around and opened the door. He beamed at the sight of his friend.

"Dick, I'm glad you could make it," Roy said, opening the door more so Dick could walk in. Roy frowned at the person who walked in with him. "Carry... it's nice to see you again."

"Nice party, Roy," Dick said with a grin. "Of course it's not as cool as my last party."

"I can't argue with you there but someone may have a second opinion.'

"Oh yeah," Dick rose a brow. "Who?"

"Go to the living room and find out," Roy said with a small smirk. "While you're doing that, I'll be with Jade."

Dick gave a short nod and walked away with Carry clinging to his arm. Dick made his way to the living room and felt like a fish out of water at what he saw. In the living room was Kori looking absolutely glamorous with her hair down and flowing. She had on hip hugger jeans and a emerald green spaghetti strap top. The sight of her was breath taking but what Dick didn't like was her dancing.

It wasn't the fact that Kori was a bad dancer, she was pretty good in fact, it was the fact that she was dancing just a bit too wild with some guy named Patrick who Dick recognized to be a senior jock. Patrick had a hand on Kori's waist and Kori had his jock jacket in hand, swinging it above them like a resemblance of a helicopter. She had a smile on her face as she danced with Patrick and a crowd surrounded them, cheering them on.

Dick could feel his blood boil. "I'm gonna get a drink." he said and he walked off to the kitchen, leaving Carry behind.

Meanwhile in the living room, Toni stood along side Raven, Gar and Alain watching the whole scene.

"Wow," Toni said in amazement as she watched Kori dance. "I've never seen her dance like that before."

"I didn't even know she could dance like that!" Gar cried, ready to pull out his hair. Kori was like a sister to him and to see her like this, in short words, it was just plain weird.

"This is the twilight zone." droned Raven, crossing her arms.

Alain laughed. "C'mon guys, Kori is just having fun. Besides, maybe she needs to break loose and have some fun like this after everything that's happened."

"I couldn't agree more." Raven said. Raven was glad that Kori was enjoying herself. After all the red-head did deserve it.

Unfortunately others didn't feel the same as Alain and Raven did. Others meaning Dick. He hated seeing Kori like that. The sight of some guy dancing with her like that made him want to poke out his eyes with pins. Dick made it to the kitchen and looked around for a drink like a bottle of water or soda. He spotted something better.

Sitting there on top of the counter was a six pack of beer. Dick took a can and looked over his shoulder, making sure that none of his friends were around to see him. When he gave himself the all clear he opened the can and poured it into a red plastic cup. He took a sip and instantly liked the taste. He finished up the rest in one gulp and took another beer and filled his cup with it.

Perhaps this party was better then his own.

---

It was about an hour more into the party and things had only gotten better in the opinion of the guest. The music was still pounding and the people were still dancing. One of those people being Kori. She was having a great time as she danced with a boy named Patrick. Kori had to admit, he was handsome. But not as handsome as Dick. Kori shook her head, shr refused to let Dick enter her thoughts and ruin her good time.

Another person who was enjoying their time at the party was Vic who was in the middle of a game with Gar and Wally. Roy had let them use an empty room with a television in it and the three began a game on Roy's game station. At first the girls were watching them but after about ten minutes Karen left with Raven downstairs.

Alain and Toni kept themselves busy on the dance floor and was completely drowned out by the music and lost within their movements. Then their was Jenn who was watching the game between Wally, Vic and Gar. Being completely annoyed by the fact that Wally was still playing a video game she dragged him away by force and pulled him downstairs so they could dance. Vic and Gar shouted that meant he lost the game and they continued playing.

Meanwhile, one couple were completely smitten with each other. This couple being Roy and Jade. The two of them eventually got bored with the crowd and went upstairs to his room. They weren't planning on doing anything wrong, just maybe a small make out session. When they opened the door and saw a couple sitting on Roy's bed in their own make out session Roy was beyond grossed out and angry. When he saw that he immediately threw the couple out. He turned back to Jade and groaned upon the look on her face.

The mood had officially been ruined once they opened the door and saw what they saw.

And so most were enjoying the party, even if they did meet a few bumps here and there. Only one wasn't enjoying his time.

Dick leaned against the wall with a scowl on his face, he was scowling because of the sight of Kori with Patrick, and a cup of beer in hand. He took a sip and noticed the cup was empty. Dick suddenly had the urge to get another cup but he wasn't sure if he should. He had stopped counting after he reached four beers so he wasn't sure if he's had enough or to little. That's when an annoying whine filled his ears.

"Dick... let's dance," whined Carry, pulling at his hand. "We haven't danced once since we got here. All you've done was lean back and drink soda."

"I don't feel like dancing. Ask someone else."

"I'm asking _you_. You are my boyfriend so it's only natural we do stuff together," Carry crossed her arms. "Ever since this relationship began you've been a jerk."

"I get that a lot."

"Dick, that is it! If you don't change right now I'll...," Carry paused. "I'll break up with you."

Dick tour his gaze away from Kori and looked at Carry, unfazed by her threat. He turned his attention back to where it was before. "Bye."

Carry's mouth was agape. She glared at him "Fine! It's over!"

She stomped off only to be stopped by a boy. They exchanged a few words and Carry beamed with a smile on her face. She and the boy walked off together but Dick could care less. His attention was focused on Kori and her dance partner. Dick watched Kori as she smiled and moved to the beat with Patrick's arms wrapped around her.

Dick clenched his fist and glared at Patrick, cursing the boy for even laying a finger on Kori.

Patrick stopped dancing and took Kori's hand in his, pulling her to the side.

Dick clenched his fist a little tighter, watching the two like a hawk does it's pray.

Patrick ran his fingers through Kori's hair and cupped her chin.

By now Dick's teeth were clenched as well and he could feel the anger burning inside him like a wild beast.

Patrick leaned closer to Kori and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Dick literally saw red as he pushed the people in front of him out of his way, walking straight towards Patrick and Kori. He seemed to appear out of thin air as he pushed Patrick away from Kori and punched the jock in the jaw, instantly knocking him out. Before anyone could react, Dick grabbed Kori roughly and pulled her outside of the house.

Kori glared at the back of Dick's head and snatched her hand away from him once they reached the sidewalk.

"What the hell is with you?!"

Dick turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "Me? You're the one hanging all over some guy you don't even know," Dick yelled back. "What the hell was that?!"

"It's called dancing, Dick."

"I know that," Dick said, narrowing his eyes though the act went unseen due to his sunglasses. "What I wanna know is what were you doing with some guy acting like that."

"I was only dancing, nothing more and nothing less," Kori said, not liking his attitude at all. "And you have no right to question me. You dance with girls you don't know all the time."

Dick sighed. "Kori, listen to me. I don't want to see you acting like that. Just stay away from guys like that."

"Who do you think you are giving me orders," Kori asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't want to be with me any more so I can dance with whoever I want. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see how Patrick is doing."

She turned her back to him ready to walk inside and rejoin the party when Dick roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. His face was inches away from her but that didn't seem to register in his mind.

"I mean it, Kori. I don't want to see some guy with...," he paused and took a good look at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears began to form. "Kori?"

"You... you are hurting me."

Dick instantly released his grip on her and took two steps back. "Kori, I'm sorry..."

He didn't realize he was holding on to her that hard. His eyes went to her arm but he couldn't tell if it would bruise or not for Kori was clutching on to her arm, hiding the spot where he grabbed her. He looked back at her face and saw two tears fall from her eyes. She managed to push the others away and look up at him. Dick couldn't tell what she was thinking by looking at her but when he looked in her eyes he could have sworn he saw a flicker of hurt in them.

Dick took another step back. "Kori, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I would never..."

He shook his head and ran off to his car. He couldn't stand being near her right now. Not after what he did. Dick quickly got in his car and drove away.

Kori remained in her spot, unmoving, not even blinking. She watched as Dick got into his car and drove away. She removed her hand from her arm and looked down at the spot where Dick had grabbed her.

Kori didn't know what surprised her more. The fact that Dick had physically hurt her or the fact that she smelled alcohol in his breath.

------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Stormy Midnight, cookiesruletheworld, BerryDrops, ToCoOLfOrU, Starsoffire, FairieAngelx3o, Royalfire14, Koriand'r Grayson, Karol!na07, Harry Potter Fan 1994, xryosakufujix, Dana-Fire, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, cryingdove, SaoirseWaveglow, SaffireStarz, titangirl797, RavenSis, BeastBoy4pres052, Domiebabe3, Agent of the Divine One, Ace.04, ..., StraightFromCupid, Star 4 Robin, May!!, TerraBB4Eva, gothchik18, imcalledkitty, timkhj, CERTiFiED02, jerseygrl90 AND toonfan820 FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO Dana-Fire FOR BEING THE 1,100 REVIEWER! YOU ROCK! YOU GUYS ROCK! WOO!**

**ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR A MISTAKE I MADE LAST CHAPTER. I ACCIDENTLY PUT 'KARI' AND NOT 'KORI' BUT THE PROBLEM HAS BEEN FIXED AND I'LL BE CAREFUL TO NOT LET ANYTHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**DEAR: ... **

**I AM ACTUALLY PLANNING ON DOING A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY AND I PLAN ON TAKING IT AS FAR AS THERE SENIOR YEAR. THEN MAYBE AFTER THAT I MIGHT DO A STORY ABOUT THEM AS ADULTS.**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	56. Which to bury, us or the hatchet

It was Saturday morning and Kori stared up at her room ceiling in a daze. The events of last night had affected her greatly and she couldn't take her mind off of Dick. Her fingers absently brushed over her now bruised arm and she winced a little when she touched the part where Dick had grabbed her. Kori didn't know what to make of the situation.

Had Dick purposely tried to hurt her or was it an accident?

Was it the alcohol's influence or his anger?

There were to many questions and no answers. Kori didn't like this. All it did was send her on a road filled with worry. Was Dick alright? Was drinking a one night thing or did he drink occasionally?

More questions went unanswered and only succeeded in bringing Kori a headache. She groaned when she felt her stomach growl. Some breakfast was in order. Maybe after a full meal she could think straight. Kori nodded her head, getting some food was a good plan. She picked up her robe and slipped it on. She couldn't let Komi or Raven find out about the bruise.

Once that was done she walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. A smell of pancakes filled the air. When Kori walked into the kitchen she saw Raven sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand and her latest novel in front of her. Kori's gaze went to the side where she saw Komi with a small stack of pancakes in front of her. Kori decided to put on a smile so no one would suspect a thing.

"Greetings, is it not a lovely day?" Kori asked in a happy voice.

Raven raised her eyes from her book then her gaze went back down. She hadn't a reply for Kori's comment.

"Kori, do me a favor and wash the dishes." Komi said as she finished up her meal.

"Why can't you do it?" Kori asked as she pulled out a bowl from the cabinet.

"Because I'm leaving early to go see Donna. I'm spending the night at her house," Komi said before she walked out of the room. She paused at the door. "Do it or I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." Kori snapped back, filling her bowl with cereal.

Komi smiled. "It's good to have you back. I'll be home maybe Monday or Tuesday. I haven't decided yet."

"Alright." Kori said absently, putting the milk back in the refrigerator.

Komi said nothing and grabbed her bag which she left by the door and walked out, leaving Kori alone with Raven. Kori took a seat at the table and sat opposite of Raven. She ate in silence, trying not to draw attention.

"Kori."

Kori froze. "Y-yeah..."

"I was talking with Karen yesterday and her parents are leaving for the weekend. They said she could invite two friends over so she wants us to come and spend the night."

Kori sighed in relief. "Sure, that would be great."

Raven closed her book and pushed it to the side. She finished up her tea and then looked at Kori who seemed to be in her own little world as she ate her cereal. Raven narrowed her eyes, something was off about Kori, she could tell.

"What's wrong?"

Kori froze and dropped her spoon in her bowl. Kori wasn't the best liar out there but she hoped she could fool Raven. She put on a fake smile.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful."

"I've known you for a long time, Kori," Raven said. "If something is bothering you I would like to think you could tell me. You can tell me any thing, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know that...," Kori paused. "Raven, I'm so confused..."

"Tell me what's wrong." Raven demanded. She could only help if Kori trusted her with the truth.

Kori sighed and took off her robe. She was wearing a spaghetti strap pajama shirt and it didn't take Raven long to spot the bruise on her arm.

"What the hell is that," Raven asked as she quickly went to Kori's side, getting a better look. "How did this happen?"

"Um... well, that's the thing," Kori fumbled around with her words, trying to find the best way to tell Raven. "It happened last night."

"So this is why you were so quiet," Raven said, referring to their ride home from the party. "But that still doesn't explain the bruise."

"Promise you won't freak when I tell you."

"Kori--"

"Promise," Kori said, pleading with her. "Please."

Raven groaned and nodded her head. "Alright, I promise."

Kori took a deep breath. "Dick."

Silence filled the room.

"Dick did this to you?"

Kori nodded fearfully, afraid of what Raven's reaction might be.

"Excuse me for a second." Raven said in a calm voice as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

Kori stood sitting down in her chair, waiting for the worst. She waited and waited and when she heard nothing she really began to worry. Kori stood up from her seat and quietly made her way up the stairs and when she reached the top she could hear a small sound from Raven's room. Curious as to what it may be Kori made her way to Raven's door, accidently forgetting to knock, and she walked right in. What she saw both surprised and shocked her.

The window to Raven's door was wide open and a rope made of sheets hung out the window and was attached to the bed. Raven had one leg out the window and was fully dressed. There was a silence as Kori looked at Raven and vice versa.

"Uh... hi." Raven said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Kori asked as she stepped inside the room.

"Nothing," Raven said quickly. "Just hanging out."

"Why do you have your stun-gun?" Kori asked, pointing at the black rectangular object clipped to Raven's belt.

"Oh... this old thing," Raven said with a shrug, sitting on her bed. "I... uh... just wanted to give it a little test."

Kori gasped. "You were gonna sneak out and use it on Dick!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were," Kori said. "You promised you wouldn't freak out."

"I kept that promise. I didn't freak out."

"Raven!"

Raven crossed her arms. "Well what do you expect. He gives you a bruise and you want me to sit back and do nothing. I'm sorry but that's not easy."

"Raven, you don't understand," Kori said softly, sitting next to Raven on her bed. "There's more to the story then you know."

"I don't need the full story," said Raven. "Kori, he hit you."

"He didn't hit me."

"Then how do you explain the bruise," Raven asked. "It didn't appear out of thin air."

"Dick didn't hit me. He grabbed me."

"And that makes it better," Raven asked darkly. "I'm calling Vic."

"No," Kori quickly grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her back. "It wasn't Dick's fault. He was angry and..."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "And what?"

"When he grabbed me... I smelled alcohol in his breath."

Raven sat back down on the bed completely stunned. "Are you serious?"

Kori nodded sadly. "I am. Before I could do anything he got in his car and drove away," Kori buried her face in her hands and then a thought hit her, one that terrified her. "Dick... Raven, what if something happened to him. He was drinking and he got in his car--"

"Calm down, Kori. I'm sure Dick is fine. If anything happened to him it would be a field day for the media."

"Ok, I'm sure you are right," Kori said, taking a deep breath. "But still, I'm worried about him. And who knows how long he's been drinking."

"It could have been a one time thing," Raven said, opening up all possibilities. "A lot of people drink at parties."

"I don't know... I still think we need to find out for sure," said Kori. She looked up at Raven. "You could go talk to him."

"And what, say I was I just in the neighborhood," Raven said dryly. "Kori, I can't just go over there with out a reason and ask him if he's a alcoholic."

Kori sighed and rubbed her neck. Raven had point. Even if they did ask him he's more then likely to deny it. That's when an idea came to her.

"Raven, I have a plan."

---

Dick felt absolutely disgusted in himself. He couldn't believe he did that to Kori. To Kori of all people and just because of his anger. Then again this wasn't the first time he let his temper get the best of him. Dick threw his pillow at the wall and cursed. He cursed himself for bringing harm to Kori with his own hands. This was exactly why he wanted to stay away from her. All he could ever do was hurt the people he cared about. Dick wouldn't blame Kori if she hated him right about now. Heck, he hated himself right about now. He never meant to hurt her, never. He wasn't thinking clearly when he grabbed her.

Stupid.

That was the best word to describe him right about now. He hurt Kori, the girl he loved. He was indeed stupid. And instead of facing the music he turned into a coward and drove away from her. It was a miracle that he didn't crash his car. Though he thought he may have hit a crash can, he wasn't to sure.

But that wasn't his concern at the moment. His concern was for Kori. He wondered what would happen next time they met. What if she thought he was some type of monster? Dick paced in his room and punched his wall.

"Dammit, I'm so stupid!"

He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He could really use a drink right about now. That's when a thought hit him, he still had his stash. Dick got off of bed and rummaged around in his draw. He pulled out a bottle of liquor and smiled to himself. This was a sure thing to help him take his mind off of things.

Before he could even open the bottle a knock was heard on his door.

"Master Dick, are you awake?"

It was Alfred.

"Yeah, I'm up." Dick called out, burying his bottle under his bed quickly.

"Well you have visitor waiting downstairs for you."

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll be right down." Dick rose a brow, who could be visiting him at this hour?

Dick quickly dressed himself in blue jeans and a black shirt and made his way downstairs, all the time wondering who it could be. When he arrived downstairs he got his answer. Sitting down on the living room couch was Raven.

"Raven, what are you doing here," Dick asked. "It's like ten in the morning."

Raven turned to face him, trying to concealing a scowl. "We need to talk."

Dick gulped. "Ok, what about?"

"Not here," said Raven. "Can we talk in your room?"

"Sure, come on." Dick said, sounding a bit nervous. He couldn't help but think that Kori told Raven and she was here to strangle him.

They arrived in Dick's room and he closed the door behind them. Dick remained standing while Raven took a seat on his bed.

"Alright," said Dick, breaking the silence. "What do you want to talk about?"

"This...," Raven said as she pulled out a box from her pocket. "Kori wanted me to give this to you."

Dick took the box from her and opened it. He couldn't help but stare at what was inside.

"Kori thought it would be best if you had it."

Inside the box was the star necklace that Dick gave to Kori for Christmas.

"Are you ok, Dick?"

"Huh?... Yeah, I'm ok." Dick knew what the return of this necklace meant. It meant that it was really over between him and Kori. He couldn't help but feel sadden by this.

"Dick, I know you're probably not feeling too good right now but do you think you could get me some water," Raven asked. "I'm not feeling so good right now."

"Sure... no problem...," Dick said as he put the box containing the necklace in his draw. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Once Raven saw that he was gone she got to work and began to carry out the plan. She had to look for clues that would prove whether Dick was an alcoholic or not. Raven recalled some thoughts about her father who was an alcoholic. It was obvious since he would leave beer cans and empty bottles of liquor laying all around the house.

Raven opened up Dick's draws and peered inside, nothing yet and she was running out of time. She looked under his bed. Raven struck gold, but she wasn't happy at all. Under Dick's bed was a bottle of liquor. Raven sighed and stood up. This was proof that he was drinking. If he wasn't he wouldn't have vodka hidden under his bed. Raven loathed the idea of having to tell Kori. Kori was still in love with Dick and this would break her heart.

"Raven, I got your water," Dick said as he walked into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"I have to go." Raven said, quickly running out of the room. She had to tell Kori now. There was no way she could put this off.

Dick looked on as Raven ran out of his room. He was curious as to why she had to leave so soon. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. Dick was feeling restless now and decided he would go out for awhile. He grabbed his keys and left Wayne Manor.

---

Kori paced around in her living room rubbing the back of her neck. She felt so restless and she couldn't sit still. She wondered how Raven was doing. Kori prayed that Dick's drinking was just a one time thing. If that was true she could just tell Bruce and Dick would have to sit through a lecture, maybe even be grounded. But Kori's gut feeling told her this wasn't a one time thing.

Dick has been at parties with alcohol before and never once did he drink, so why start now? Kori began to open up ideas. Maybe he didn't even know what he was drinking.

Kori shook her head. No one would believe that excuse. Perhaps she was looking to much into the situation. Kori took a deep and calming breath. Raven would come back soon and everything would be fine. Kori was sure of it, well... she wasn't sure but she would rather keep up hope rather than doubt.

That's when Kori heard the door open and close. She turned around and saw Raven. The look on Raven's face told her all that she needed to know. Kori felt like she was being torn apart inside.

Raven sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We tell Bruce."

---

The ride to Wayne Manor was excruciating. There was no right way to go about this, Kori and Raven just had to do it, even if they weren't ready. The longer they waited the worse it would be. There was no putting it off, though the two did come to a stop when they reached the front door of the Manor. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to knock. Kori had half the mind to play rock, paper, scissors. In the end Raven was the one who knocked and they waited for someone to open the door.

They were hoping against all odds Dick wouldn't be the one to open the door. That would make things awkward.

The door opened and a inner sigh of relief was released from both Kori and Raven. Standing before them was Alfred.

"Miss Anders, Miss Roth, it is a pleasure to see you both," Alfred stepped to the side. "Please come in."

The girls walked in with little hesitation.

"I am sorry to inform you both but Master Dick is not here at the moment. He said he needed some fresh air and he took his car."

"Actually, Alfred, we're not here to see Dick," said Raven. "We're here to see Bruce."

"Master Bruce," Alfred rose a brow. "Whatever for?"

"It's really important that we speak to him, to the both of you for that matter," said Kori. "Please, Alfred, it's really important."

"Well, if it is completely necessary I shall go get him," Alfred said. "Feel free to take a seat in the living room."

"Thank you, Alfred." Kori said kindly to the butler as he walked away. Kori and Raven walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch as they waited.

"Kori, do you think this was a good idea," Raven asked. "Maybe we should have waited and confronted Dick ourselves."

"Raven, to be honest I'm not sure what to do," Kori said with a sad voice. "Regardless Bruce and Alfred deserve to know."

Raven gave a short nod in agreement. They waited a little while longer until Bruce and Alfred finally arrived.

"Kori, Raven, it's good to see you two again," Bruce said kindly. Bruce cast a glance towards Kori. "I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Wayne."

Bruce held up a hand. "There's no need to be so formal, Kori. You're free to call me Bruce. The same goes to you, Raven," Bruce said. "Now, Alfred told me you two are here to see me. What for?"

"We need to talk to you about Dick." Raven said after a long pause.

Bruce rubbed his temples. "What did he do now?"

"Well... Raven and I...," Kori sighed and her shoulders slumped. She looked up at Bruce with a look of sadness in her eyes. "We think that Dick has a drinking problem."

Bruce was stunned to silence. The air became so tense that it could be cut with a knife. Bruce didn't want to believe this but even he couldn't deny the fact that he had seen a change in Dick. He would notice that at times his ward would act differently. This would explain everything. Alfred noticed this to and they discussed it on one occasion. Neither one of them would have suspected this.

"Do you have any proof?" Bruce asked with a cold tone.

Raven nodded. "Yes. In his room there's a bottle of vodka hidden under his bed."

Bruce had to see this with his own two eyes to believe it. "Show me."

Raven stepped past Bruce and Alfred with Kori and the others following her from behind. They arrived in Dick's room with in seconds and Raven opened the door, walking inside. She kneeled down and reached under Dick's bed. Sure enough the bottle of vodka was still there. She pulled it out from under the bed and presented it to Bruce.

Bruce and Alfred were both speechless at the sight. They had taught Dick better than this. It came as a shock to both of them. Bruce took the bottle from Raven's hand and held it in his hands. He was absolutely furious at this discovery.

And it was at this time that Dick walked into the room. He was shocked to see a group of people in his room. He had come back to the Manor because he forgot his wallet and he was not suspecting this at all. Every one turned to look at him and there was silence before Bruce broke it.

"Dick, what the hell is this?" Bruce growled, raising the bottle of vodka.

Dick was speechless. He didn't know how Bruce found that but one thing was for sure, he was busted. But there was still a chance for him to deny ownership.

"That's not mine."

"Cut the crap, Dick," Bruce said harshly. "Don't lie to me, I know this is yours."

Dick stepped back a bit. He wasn't one to scare easily but the glare in Bruce's eyes was anything but friendly. It was completely frightening. Bruce could be one scary man when he wanted to be. That's when Dick's eyes went to Kori.

"You have some explaining to do." Bruce said but Dick ignored him and kept his eyes on Kori.

He just knew she had something to do with all this. Then it hit him. He was drinking yesterday at the party, it was possible she saw him or when he grabbed her... It all clicked. Dick felt betrayed and trapped. He couldn't stay here.

Dick took off, ignoring Bruce and the others. He ran down the stairs and he could tell someone was following him. He turned his head and saw Kori.

"Dick, please wait." Kori pleaded.

"You should have stayed out of this Kori." he growled as he flung open the door. He drowned out Kori's voice and picked up his pace as he approached his car. Dick got in and started up the engine. As soon as he was in the car he locked the door. Kori ran to his car and knocked on the window.

"Dick, we can talk about this. Dick!"

He ignored her and kept his eyes up ahead. With out warning he drove off at a high speed leaving Kori in his dust.

---

After Dick drove off there was nothing more Kori could do. There was nothing any one could do really. Bruce had told Kori and Raven that he would put out a search team if Dick didn't come bak but other than that it was out of his hands. They tried calling Dick's cell phone and no answer.

And hour passed and Kori was sitting at home clutching her old teddy bear Stanley. This little bear was the lucky charm that brought Kori and Dick together and it felt good to have the stuff animal in her hands again.

Raven had talked with Kori but only got short responses. When Raven was about to call Karen and cancel the sleep over when Kori stopped her. "You should go," she said. And at first Raven refused but Kori insisted. Kori really wanted some alone time to clear her head anyway. Reluctantly Raven agreed and left.

Two more hours passed and it was finally the evening time. The sky had turned a series of bright colors and the night time was drawing near. Kori felt her stomach growl and thought it was best if she went downstairs and ate something. After all, the only thing she had eaten all day was a bowl of cereal.

Kori sighed and lifted herself out of bed. She walked downstairs and when she reached the kitchen she froze at who she saw sitting there.

---

How could she do that?

Dick was leaking fury from his veins as he sped down the road. He was way past angry. Angry at Bruce, Alfred and Raven. Above all he was angry at Kori. Why did she have to tell them? She should have come to him first. They could have talked about it. Dick sighed in frustration. Now every one was gonna know about his 'hobby'. He thought life was hard before but now...

The car stopped with a screech and Dick pulled over to the side of the rode and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. This rode was empty and surrounded by trees and further down is where the houses of Jump City began. He had been driving for at least an hour now and had gotten far away from Bruce, Kori and the others.

Dick couldn't take it. It was to much and it was happening all to fast. With out a second thought he was looking inside his trunk for the one thing that would calm his nerves. His search proved to be a success and he found what he was looking for, vodka. Dick smiled to himself and ripped off the top. As he brought the bottle to his lips a image flashed in his head. A image of Kori and himself when he grabbed her. Dick shook his head trying to erase the memory. He brought his lips to the bottle once more but stopped when he remembered Kori's tears.

Try and try again he did to drink but he couldn't. His memories were haunting him. Like a boomerang the memories kept coming back to him. Some about Kori and some about his parents. Then his friends and Bruce and Alfred.

Dick threw the bottle on the ground causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. "Dammit!"

He paced around his car trying to release his rage but it wasn't helping. He kicked his car door repeatedly. Again and again he kicked at his own car until he left a dent, each time he kicked he yelled out "dammit". It wasn't long until he broke down, either because he was tired or emotionally distressed, perhaps both. It was all so much and he needed comfort. This time not from the bottle. Dick got in his car, driving off to the home of the one person who could probably help him now.

---

Silence engulfed the room as Kori stared at the intruder of her home. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see him, she was relieved to see him okay and well, but what was he doing here? Last she saw him he was driving away with anger injected into his veins. Once relief passed over aggravation set in. Silence engulfed the room as the two teens looked at one another.

"How did you get in?"

"Key."

Kori gave a short nod. She should have known. "Yeah, well, I gave that key to a friend of mines. If you happen to see him let him know I'm around." Kori turned around, forgetting all about her hunger, and letting frustration set in. He had a lot of nerve to show up here after what he did.

"I really need to talk to you," he said softly and Kori wondered where this change came from. "Please."

Kori sighed and sat down at the kitchen table opposite of him. She could never turn her back on a friend, even one that turned his back on her. "What do you want to talk about, Dick?"

"Listen, I know I overreacted today... and yesterday," he said, being careful to pick his words. "But you really should have not gotten involved."

Kori's mouth was agape. She though he was going to apologize. "Excuse me?"

"Kori--"

"No," Kori stopped his sentence short. "I find out that you are drinking and I'm not supposed to get involved. Do you even hear yourself. I have every right to get involved."

Dick narrowed his eyes. This wasn't going as planned. "No, Kori, you don't have that right," he said as he stood up and walked away from the table. He turned around to look at her. "We broke up. My business is _my _business. Not yours."

Kori was normally a calm person but Dick was beginning to push her buttons like a hyper kid in an elevator. She stood up and walked over to him. "You're a total hypocrite, you know that," she said as she stopped when she was standing in front of him. "You tell me to mind my own business but it's completely different the other way around."

Dick didn't reply, he knew where this was going and he wasn't sure if he would be able to contain himself.

Seeing as he didn't reply Kori continued. "If you've forgotten, you meddled in my life yesterday when I was with Patrick."

Dick's control broke and he blew up at her. "That was completely different! You were acting like some slut at a club!"

It didn't take long for Kori's hand to connect with his cheek. Five fingers to the face left Dick with a burning red mark on his cheek.

"How dare you! I dance with one boy, _one boy_, and you have the nerve to say that to me," Kori was releasing all her anger now and there was no holding back. "You have no right to say that to me when you're some type of playboy who goes around with girls all the time!"

Dick rubbed his cheek gently but his words weren't so gentle. "Yeah, I've been with girls but you can't say you haven't been with any guys," Dick said angrily, as if the comment hurt him. "Or have you forgotten about Xavier."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Xavier is just a friend. Everyone knows that."

"If he's just a friend then why did you kiss him that day at the pizza parlor?"

Kori's eyes went wide and her voice became soft. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, I saw that," Dick said bitterly. "You kissing Xavier isn't that hard to forget."

"Don't act so innocent," Kori said with narrowed eyes. "What about you and Kitten, or did you forget that?"

"Kitten was my girlfriend. It's understandable--"

"No, before that. After New Years we were going to meet in the park," Kori said quietly. "I went and when I got there you were kissing Kitten."

Dick stood silent. He had no idea that Kori saw that. Dick sighed deeply and looked away. "I shouldn't have come here."

He made an attempt to walk through the opening door of the kitchen but Kori blocked him.

"No, she said strongly, looking at him with a look of determination. "You wanted to talk, so then let's talk."

"What you want from me?!" Dick cried. All he wanted to do was leave and she was blocking his way.

"I want you to stop hurting me," Kori yelled back at him. "Before we got together you made me promise not to break your heart. I kept my promise and I know I didn't make you promise that to me but what about my heart? How come you're allowed to break my heart?"

"Kori, I never meant to hurt you. Honest," Dick's hand went to her face and he brushed away a tear. He hated to see her cry. It was a weakness of his. "Tell me what I can do to make it better."

Her answer was blunt and straight forward. "Stop drinking."

"I can't... I'm sorry but I can't." Dick said as he turned away from her, breaking their tender moment.

"Why not?"

"Because... I need it."

"You need it," Kori shook her head and took off her sweater, carelessly throwing it on to one of the kitchen chairs. "Dick, look at me."

He stubbornly stayed in his place. Not even taking a peek at her.

"Dick."

He reluctantly turned around and looked at her. His eyes instantly went to her bruised arm. Dick hated himself right about now.

"You were drinking last night weren't you?" Kori asked, though she didn't need him to answer. She already knew.

"...Yeah, I was."

"Dick, did you purposely try to hurt me?"

Her questions took him by surprise. "No, I would never--"

"I know _you _wouldn't. But when you've been drinking I can't be to sure."

"Kori, it was an accident. I swear," he said while firmly, but gently, taking her by her shoulders. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"So you will stop drinking?"

His hands left her shoulders and returned to his sides. "You don't understand, Kori. The alcohol... it helps me."

"No, Dick, it doesn't help you. It hurts you.'

"Kori–"

"You don't need it."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Dammit, Kori, don't get it! Your blood! Your blood was on my hands, Kori! Do you have any idea how fucked up that shit is?!"

Kori stood silent. She knew Dick had a tendency to curse a lot more than he regularly did when really stressed or angry. In this case he was both. That's when Kori noticed a tear fall to the ground, but it wasn't her own. It came from Dick, he was crying. Kori looked up in surprise, Dick was usually so strong and never cried. They only time he did was when he was in a state of emotional distress.

"You weren't moving and you were so cold," Dick's gaze was locked on the floor and he felt like he couldn't even stand. "I thought you were gonna die..."

Kori threw her arms around him and pulled him tightly into her embrace, clutching him as if he were a life line. She stroked Dick's hair while he held on to her.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured softly. "I had no idea you were hurting like that. I'm sorry."

Silence fell between them and Kori picked up the conversation once more.

"I know you're hurting and I know you want comfort but alcohol isn't the answer," she said softly. "If you let me, I'll be there for you. I'll be the one to comfort you. And no matter what decision you make I can't let you continue drinking. I care about you to much to let you throw your life away like that."

He breathed deeply on to her shoulder and gave a weak nod. "I'll stop drinking. For you I'll stop drinking."

Kori smiled with relief and held Dick tighter in her arms. There was a long rode ahead but as of right now she was content with holding him in her arms.

-------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO pokemon-avatar, Agent of the Divine One, BerryDrops, FairieAngelx3o, dolphinluver21, xryosakufujix, TerraBB4Eva, CERTiFiED02, Kory Anders Grayson, toonfan820, filipina-princessa, I Laugh at ur Pain, Royalfire14, chaylorfan, Ace.04, cookiesruletheworld, titangirl797, SaoirseWaveglow, SaffireStarz, imcalledkitty, May!!, Star 4 Robin, gothchik18, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, RavenSis, Koriand'r Grayson, ToCoOLfOrU, RoseXxxXThorn, jerseygrl90, ****Karol!nao7, beastboy4pres052, Starsoffire AND ... FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**I NAMED THIS CHAPTER AFTER A SONG CALLED **_**WHICH TO BURY, US OR THE HATCHET **_**BY **_**RELIENT K**_**. I RECOMMEND THIS SONG CAUSE IT'S AWESOME!**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I STARTED SCHOOL THIS WEEK AND I HAD HOMEWORK AND I CAN'T STAY UP LATE LIKE I USED TOO. IN OTHER NEWS, ****I HATE SCHOOL!**** I GOT HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY, ****THE FIRST DAY! I HATE SCHOOL!**

**DEAR ...**

**I NEVER REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT THEM IN FRESHMAN YEAR BUT I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN TO DO THAT. IF I HAVE TIME I THINK I MIGHT DO A SHORT STORY ABOUT THEM IN FRESHMAN YEAR. IT JUST DEPENDS ON MY SCHEDULE CAUSE I HAVE TO BALANCE SCHOOL, LIFE AND FANFICTION ALL TOGETHER.**

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	57. We belong together

Dick slept well last night, better than he had in days. Yesterday's events were a vague memory as he slowly began to open his eyes. Once he blinked a few times to clear his eyesight he took in his surroundings and he instantly knew he wasn't in his bedroom. The room he was in now had light green painted walls and a mahogany bookshelf and desk. On top of the desk was a television and it in perfect alignment with the bed. Dick recognized this room. It was the guest room to Kori's house...

"Oh boy..."

The memories all came rushing back to him. _All _of them. He remembered the argument he had with Kori and his secret being exposed. He remembered the painful slap and the promise he made to Kori. Dick sighed, he hoped he would be able to keep that promise, he never wanted to cause Kori pain ever again. His thoughts went to the red-head and he wondered about her whereabouts.

"Probably downstairs." he said to himself as he got out of bed and slipped on his sunglasses which were resting on the night stand next to the bed. Dick saved a lot of time getting downstairs since he was already dressed. He had slept in his jeans and socks but not in his shirt. For some reason sleeping without a shirt on was a habit of his.

As he reached downstairs he made his way over to the kitchen and stepped inside. Kori was already there, just like he predicted she would be. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her face buried in her hands and her elbows resting on the table. Her hair fell over like a curtain and shielded her away from his gaze.

"Kori."

Upon hearing his voice Kori instantly looked up. Kori could feel her cheeks burn red as she saw Dick was missing his shirt. "Hey... I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

Dick gave short noise of agreement and sat opposite of her at the kitchen table. Things were quiet and awkward.

"Are you hungry? I have some cereal if you like. Or would you prefer to fix something for yourself?" Kori asked.

"No, cereal is fine." Dick said as he began to stand up. Kori stopped him.

"No, sit. I'll do it." she said and she went to collect the necessary things for eating cereal.

Out of the corner of his eyes Dick looked at Kori as she reached for the cereal. She was wearing pajama checker-styled pants and a loose t-shirt. As her arm reached upwards the sleeve rolled down and Dick caught sight of her bruised arm. Guilt surged through him and he looked away. Before he knew it a bowl was being placed in front of him filled with cereal along with a spoon. Kori sat opposite of him and smiled.

"Well, eat up!" she said cheerfully though the cheerfulness seemed to be a forced.

Dick raised the spoon to his mouth but placed it back down with a sigh. "Kori, we need to talk."

Kori sighed and put her spoon down as well. "Yeah, we do."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about hurting you," he said as he looked over at her arm. "I didn't mean--"

"I know," Kori interrupted. "It's ok. It barely even hurts anymore. Besides, I guess we're even now since I slapped you."

"Um... one more thing," Dick said quietly. "About yesterday. I didn't mean what I said, you know, when I basically called you a slut. I'm sorry."

Kori sighed and turned her spoon around in circles in her cereal. She stopped and looked up at him. "We both said some things we weren't proud of. We were both angry and... Let's just put it all behind us."

"Yeah, you're right." Dick said in agreement.

"I spoke with Bruce last night after you fell asleep." Kori said after a long pause.

Dick froze. "What did he say?"

"Well, he _really _wants to talk to you today."

Dick sighed. "I am _so _not looking forward to that."

"Look on the bright side," said Kori. "He may have calmed down since yesterday."

"Kori, this is Bruce we are talking about."

"Ok, you have a point."

"Yeah... I'm surprised he even let me stay the night over here."

"Trust me, it took a lot of convincing," Kori said with a small giggle. "Actually, Bruce and I discussed a lot more."

"Like what?" Dick asked as he rose a brow.

"We think it would be best if you went into a group." Kori said carefully, unsure of what his reaction might be.

"No way," Dick shook his head. "I'm not doing that."

"You may not have a choice in the matter, Dick. Bruce--"

"Can go to hell," Dick yelled angrily. Kori stood silent, not moving or anything. Dick sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Kori, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Kori was going to say something but bit her lip and remained silent. She stood up and disposed of her cereal, suddenly not hungry anymore. She proceeded to wash her dish and the room was engulfed in silence. Dick stood up from his seat and stood behind her. He made an attempt to place his hand on her shoulder but decided against it and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kori, I'm sorry--"

"You say that a lot," she cut him off short. "I'm not sure if you even mean it or not."

"I do. It's just..." he sighed, unsure of what to say.

Kori turned off the water and dried her hands. She placed her hands on the counter and sighed. "Your actions hurts people, Dick. And you can't explode at the people who try to help you."

"I know...," he murmured softly, gently placing a hand on her waist and resting his forehead on her shoulder. "I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me."

"Dick, it's not like that. I want you in my life. I..." Kori stopped herself from saying anything else.

"What is it, Kori?" Dick asked as he rubbed her other shoulder, trying o coax out an answer.

"It's nothing we can't deal with later." Kori said as she broke away from him and walked away, heading for the stairs.

Dick stood in his spot, deep in thought and a bit unsatisfied. His mind resembled a puzzle as he tried to figure out what was really going on with him and Kori. Before he could even begin to think about it he heard the door open and close. He left the kitchen and walked towards the foyer. When he got there he saw Raven and Karen. Now this would have been an awkward moment with both Karen and Raven walking in to see a shirtless Dick but awkwardness was the last thing on the girls mind. Before Dick even had time to process what was going on the girls jumped him. Raven grabbed him in a tight headlock while Karen hit him repeatedly with her purse. It was halfway through the beating when Kori walked down the stairs with Dick's shirt in hand. What she saw shocked her.

"What is going on here?" Kori asked and both Karen and Raven stopped their assault. Dick fell to the ground in a sitting position and was feeling completely worn out.

"Kori, I'm so glad you're ok," Karen said as she ignored the question and wrapped the red-head in a hug. "Raven told me everything."

Kori looked over at Raven. "You told her?"

Raven shrugged indifferently. "She kind of pulled it out of me," she looked over at Dick and glared at him. "What's he doing here?"

"We talked and..." Kori looked over at Dick.

"I've decided to stop drinking." Dick finished as he stood up.

"You shouldn't have started in the first place." Karen growled as she made a fist and advanced towards Dick.

Kori blocked herself between the two. "Ok, enough. There is no need for violence."

"Yeah," Dick said, making sure to stay away from Karen and Raven as he hid behind Kori. "Don't you girls have anything better to do than hit me."

"You're not helping," Kori whispered as she gestured for him to be quiet. "Just be thankful that it's just us who knows the truth."

Raven coughed awkwardly and Karen began to whistle.

Kori rose a brow. "You guys didn't..."

"I only told Gar." Raven confessed.

"Yeah, and I told vic." Karen said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Great," Dick said sarcastically. "Why don't we just tell everybody."

"Hey, I got my cell phone right here." Karen joked.

"Karen," scolded Raven. "Not now."

"It's not that bad, Dick," Kori said softly. "It's only your closest friends that know and they would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dick gave a small smile. "At least I don't have to deal with them all at once."

Raven coughed awkwardly once more. "Yeah, about that... I kind of said it was ok for Gar and vic to come over."

That's when the door bell began to ring and someone knocked. "Yo, Kori! It's me, Vic. Open up. I got grass stain here with me too."

"Hey!"

Dick went into panic mode. "I have to get out of here."

He made an attempt to run up the stairs but Kori grabbed him before he could. She then realized that Dick still didn't have his shirt on and pulled away from him, blushing.

"Kori, Vic can't see me," Dick whispered, keeping his voice low so the two waiting outside wouldn't hear him. "He'll kill me."

"No he won't," Kori said with a wave of her hand as she walked to the door. "Vic's like a giant huggable teddy bear."

"Yeah, with a short temper," Dick looked towards Raven. "Help me."

Raven threw him his shirt. "That's the only help you're getting from me at the moment."

Dick understood what Raven meant and quickly slipped on his shirt. The situation would only be more awkward if he was missing a shirt. Once Dick had his shirt on, Kori opened the door and greeted Vic and Gar with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello friends!"

Vic and Gar embraced her in a hug at once.

"Kori," Vic began. "Karen and Raven told us everything."

"Are you ok?" Gar asked.

"Yes, I am," Kori answered. "I actually have some news so can you both come in?"

They nodded and walked in. Gar was the first to notice Dick's presence.

"What's he doing here?" growled Gar as he glared at Dick.

"Well, Dick spent the night after--"

"HE WHAT?!"

The question was asked by the four guest who arrived this morning at the same time and chaos erupted. It began with Vic who went into overprotective brother mode. Once he heard the words _'spent the night' _he instantly got the wrong idea.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, Dick!"

Dick made a run for it and ran into the living room with Vic right behind him.

"Come back here you spiked-hair runt!"

"Kori, he spent the night?" hissed Raven.

"Yeah, but--"

"Kori, what were you thinking?" Karen asked.

"We didn't do anything! He slept in the guest room."

The scene in the living room was just as bad as Vic stood opposite of Dick behind the sofa.

"How dare you deflower my sister?!"

"I didn't deflower anybody! I swear." Dick cried as he ran away from Vic and was on the opposite side of the sofa now facing Vic.

"Liar!" Vic took a plunge over the couch and tackled Dick.

The noise only got louder and louder and what happened next surprised everyone.

"QUIET!"

Everyone became silent and looked towards Gar. Usually a reaction like that would come from Raven, but Gar? This was just plain weird. With everyone staring at him Gar could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and he smiled embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi."

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled a small smile.

---

After Gar had caused everyone to be quiet, things seemed to calm down to a minimum. There was still the talk with Dick everyone wanted to have, minus Kori who said all she needed to say. Everyone wanted to yell at Dick at once, the were angry at him for drinking and being so stupid. Unfortunately they didn't get the chance to because Kori intervened. She refused to let them yell at Dick. The others were shocked to see that Kori could defend Dick so easily, after all, Dick's behavior affected her the most. Dick was just thankful that Kori and the others forgave him. Now all he had to do was face Alfred and Bruce.

Easier said than done.

Dick was almost sure that Alfred would forgive him like his friends did but Bruce was another story. Dick hated to admit it but he was almost afraid to face Bruce. What if Bruce decided to ship him off to some boarding school? What if he disowned him? There were so many possibilities Dick didn't even want to think about it.

Seeing as he was getting nervous Kori reached out and took hold of Dick's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Kori, Raven, Karen, Vic and Gar had decided to come along with Dick back to Wayne Manor. Dick was grateful for this, after all, there was strength in numbers.

It didn't take long for them to reach Wayne Manor and all Dick wanted to do was run away and drive to Canada to escape Bruce but Kori's hand held a tight grip on his own. Either she was trying to stop him from running or she was nervous herself. Perhaps both. Either way there was no way Dick could escape. He was going to have to speak with Bruce whether he liked it or not. Dick reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for an answer, he forgot his house key. The door opened and revealed Alfred.

"Master Dick... Master Bruce has been expecting you," Alfred looked at the others. "Please, come in."

They did as they were told and Alfred lead them in the foyer.

"Master Dick, you are to follow me. The rest of you are free to have a seat in the living room."

With that said Dick split from his group of friends and followed Alfred up the stairs. Dick couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Alfred. The old butler seemed so stiff and... butler like, something he usually wasn't. Of course he played the part of the butler but Alfred was also so fun to be around and could put a smile on anyone's face. Dick was wrapped in guilt. He hadn't thought his drinking would affect everyone like this.

"Alfred, are you made at me?" Dick asked quietly but Alfred heard him loud and clear. Alfred stopped in the hall, causing Dick to stop as well. Alfred turned around to face the teenager.

"I am not mad at you... I am disappointed."

"You're not the only one." Dick mumbled.

Alfred sighed. "We are wasting time. Master Bruce--"

"Can wait," Dick interrupted. "Alfred, I'm so sorry that all of this happened. It won't happen again, I promise."

Alfred smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Master Dick."

Dick rose a brow. "For what? I didn't do anything."

Alfred chuckled. "Come along now... you still have to see Master Bruce."

Dick gulped and followed Alfred to a door which he recognized to be the door from Bruce's study. Alfred opened the door and Dick reluctantly walked inside. Alfred closed the door behind Dick and walked down the hall. When he approached the stairs he saw Kori standing there.

"Miss Anders?"

Kori beamed when she saw Alfred. "Please, Alfred, call me Kori."

"Very well. Kori," Alfred said with a smile. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, actually you can," Kori said. "I need a garbage bag."

Alfred rose a brow.

---

When the door closed behind him Dick felt like his life was in a horror movie with the villain directly in front of him. That feeling made him even more nervous as he stood by the door. Dick took a moment to glance around the room. The curtains were wide open and brought light into the room. Bruce was sitting on his desk chair, facing the wall with something in his hands. Dick wasn't to sure what it was. That's when Dick noticed the liquor cabinet was gone. Well, the cabinet was still there but the liquor was gone making the shelves completely bare.

"Sit down, Dick."

Dick instantly did as he was told and took the seat opposite of Bruce. Once Dick was close enough he got a good look at the object Bruce was holding. It was a photo of the little makeshift family; Alfred, Bruce and Dick. Some time passed and the room was silent. Bruce put the picture away and turned to Dick.

"You were so much easier to deal with when you were younger." Bruce said absently.

Dick didn't know what to say. He was suspecting to get yelled at.

"Do you know why I adopted you, Dick," Bruce asked and Dick shook his head no. "It's because I saw a little bit of myself in you. We are alike, you and I. When my parents died I did some stupid stuff and Alfred was the one to pick me up when I fell."

"Look, Bruce, I know I've been stupid but I promise to never drink again." Dick said quickly.

Bruce sighed. "Dick... your promise isn't good enough. As your guardian I have to take action."

"What kind of action?"

"First of all, you're grounded until the start of July. You go to school and you come home, that's it. This also means no more motorcycle or car--"

"About the car...," Dick began. "I kind of dented it."

"Then you will fix it with your allowance," Bruce said sternly. "Which reminds me, I'm also taking back all of your credit cards during your grounded period, as well as your cell phone. iPod, video games, computer and television."

"But--"

"No buts," Bruce said coldly. "You brought this on yourself."

Dick grumbled.

"Also, I've signed you up for a group--"

"I am _not _going to some group." Dick growled.

"Yes you are," Bruce said. "Or would you like your next year of high school to be in some boarding school. A all boys boarding school."

"That's totally unfair!"

"Life's unfair," Bruce replied. "Listen, the group I've signed you up for starts in May and it's only for a couple of hours every Saturday. You'll be done with it by the start of June."

Dick sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

Dick rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I talked with Kori, she thinks a group will help you too."

"...Fine, I'll go."

---

With garbage bags in hand Kori, Vic, Karen, Raven and Gar got to work. They all knew about Dick's stash and their mission was to find all of Dick's bottles of liquor and get rid of them. So far the living room was taken care of and they turned their attention to Dick's room were most of the stash was hidden. They were all shocked and a bit scared at all of the bottles they found and Kori supported the idea of Dick going into a group more and more.

Gar searched through Dick's closet and came across a shoe box. He opened it and there wasn't any shoes in that box but rather two bottles of liquor. Gar removed them and put the bottles into a garbage bag. He stood up and turned towards his friends.

"Damn," Gar began. "Dick is like the alcoholic Easter bunny."

His comment caused everyone in the room to glare at him. Now wasn't really the time for jokes. Gar became very uncomfortable under their glares and attempted to escape from them. He brought a hand up to his hat and threw it out the door.

"Whoosh," he said as he threw his hat out the door. He looked at the others. "Look at what the wind did to my hat. I'll just go... you know... get my hat... which the wind blew away."

With that said Gar quickly ran out of the room.

Vic laughed and shook his head. "If you ask me Dick is more like a leprechaun."

The girls all glared at him.

"You know... cause he's short and hides his... um," Vic found himself in the same position Gar was in moments ago. He put a hand over his mouth and mimicked Gar's voice. "_Vic, can you help me look for my hat. _Sure thing, Gar!"

Vic left the room as quickly as possible, leaving only the girls.

"Well, now that the boys are gone how about some girl talk." said Karen.

"And what exactly do you want to talk about?" Kori asked absently as she double checked under the bed.

"Nothing much...," Karen said indifferently. "Just you and Dick."

Kori stood up. "What about us?"

"Be honest, Kori," said Raven. "What's really going on with you and Dick?"

"I have no idea what's going on with us," Kori replied shortly. "This room is done, let's go check a different one."

"Oh no you don't," said Karen. "You're not changing the subject that easily."

"I'm with Karen on this one, Kori," said Raven. "You and Dick are our friends. We deserve to know what's going on."

Kori sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"For starters," began Karen. "Did you two get back together?"

"No."

"Do you want to get back together with him?" asked Raven.

Kori paused. "Listen, right now Dick needs me to be his friend. I don't want to push anything. What we need to do now is focus on him getting better."

Silence fell in the room as Karen and Raven took in the information. They decided it would be best to not push the subject further. But Karen wasn't ready to give up on girl talk just yet.

"So... Raven, what's going on with you and Gar?"

---

The week passed by uneventful and Saturday finally came. It was already the month of May and the school year was coming to an end. Test would be coming in a couple of weeks and students already had their heads in the books. Luckily for them they still had technology to go to when things were getting hard. Unfortunately Dick didn't have any technology. It had only been a couple of days into his punishment but it felt like a lifetime to him. To make things worst today was his first day in group.

Dick hated the idea of sitting in a circle and confessing his problems. It made him become annoyed. On the bright side of things he would be able to see Kori today. Bruce said it would be fine if Kori drove him. Dick found himself anxiously awaiting Kori's arrival, he couldn't wait to see her. He found himself looking forward to seeing her a lot lately. As a matter of fact his old feelings for Kori, which never left, felt much stronger now. But so far he hadn't brought up the idea of them getting back together to her. After everything that's happened he wasn't sure if she still wanted to be with him or not. It was all just to complicated for words, but one thing was for sure, Dick needed Kori to help him though this.

The doorbell rang and since Dick was waiting by the stairs he was the one to answer the door. He smiled when he saw it was Kori.

"Hey, you ready to do?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dick said dryly as they walked to her father's car.

"I know you don't want to do this but I'm proud of you for doing it." Kori said as she got in the car.

Dick blushed as he put on his seat belt. She was proud of him? Dick suddenly felt a lot better.

The ride to the building where the group meeting would take place was short so Dick and Kori got there in no time. The building was located in a peaceful spot, away from any highways and office buildings. When the two walked in they noticed the place wasn't that full, in fact it looked like a ghost town with only one person, a woman, sitting at the front desk. The woman put down the phone and looked up with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Um... yes," Kori said as she walked up to the desk with Dick right behind her. "My friend is here for the, um... alcoholic talk group."

"Oh," the woman cast a look a Dick but looked away. She was used to seeing young people, especially teenagers, walk into this building. She placed a clip board that had a form sheet attached to it in front of her on the desk. "The next group will start in twenty minutes but before anything it's required that you fill out this form."

Dick rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Great..." he mumbled sarcastically as he reached out to grab the form. At the same time Kori was also reaching for the form. Their hands collided and their cheeks burned a cherry red.

Kori pulled her hand away and mumbled a sorry.

Dick didn't say anything in reply and took the form to fill it out. It took a good five minutes for him to fill it out. It took so long because Dick was frustrated with some of the questions asked on the form. One's like _'why did you start drinking?' _and _'how long have you been an alcoholic?'_ Dick wanted nothing more than to leave but when he glanced at Kori he decided to stick it through. Twenty minutes passed by a lot sooner than Dick thought and it was time for him to go to the group class.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Kori said as she stood up.

"Yeah," Dick said. "You'll be here when I come out right?"

Kori shook her head. "Alfred is supposed to pick you up."

"Ok than," Dick turned away, a bit disappointed. Alfred had been playing driver for him all week. "Later."

"Wait."

Dick stopped and turned around. He was pulled into Kori's embrace.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry."

Dick wrapped an arm around Kori's waist and pulled her more into him. "Thanks, Kori."

They pulled away and Kori walked out of the building as Dick walked towards room B2, the room for the group he was in. When Dick walked into the room he saw that there was a couple of people already there. Dick noticed that there was some people around his age. It was a small group of ten people when you added him and than there was the group's consoler that made eleven. The chairs were alined in a circle and Dick took a empty seat. Once everyone was seated the woman who was the consoler stood up.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Griffen. I'll be the consoler of this group until the end of May when the class will be over," said Mrs. Griffen. "The point of this program is to help you all deal with your problems and to stop this addiction you have with alcohol."

Dick chuckled and all eyes went to him.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Grayson?" Mrs. Griffen asked.

"No."

Mrs. Griffen gave a short nod and turned her attention to the class. "What I wanted to do first was go around and ask to each of you why you are--"

"Typical." Dick muttered but Mrs. Griffen heard him.

Mrs. Griffen looked at Dick. "Mr. Grayson, why don't you start today's class and tell us why you're an alcoholic."

"First of all, I'm not an alcoholic," Dick snapped. "I only had a couple of drinks."

"Ok," said Mrs. Griffen calmly. "Why don't you tell us why you drink."

"If I tell you can I leave?"

"Why don't you tell us your reason for drinking first."

Dick gave a frustrated sigh. "I was with my best friend Kori who was my girlfriend at the time and some psycho named Fang tried to shoot me. But instead of shooting me he shot Kori. So... can I go now?"

Mrs. Griffen was stunned into silence as was the rest of the group. Dick took the silence as a yes and walked out of the room.

---

Dick was laying down in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Bruce knew all about his little episode today at the group and wasn't to happy. Dick could care less about that at the moment. He felt restless, bored and alone. He wanted company, Kori's company. Dick missed her and wanted her back. She was the only one who could help him work through this, he needed her.

He suddenly had the urge to see her, speak with her. And that was what he planned to do. Dick got out of bed and left his room, heading for Bruce's study. Once he was in Bruce's study he searched through Bruce's desk. Dick grinned when he found the keys to his car.

The light turned on and Bruce walked into the room. "Going somewhere, Dick?"

"Well I was until you walked in."

"What are you doing, Dick?"

"Bruce, just listen," Dick pleaded. "I only need the car for tonight. After that I won't ask for anything."

"Fine. You can have your car for tonight."

Dick blinked. "You're serious?" He had suspected Bruce would refuse.

"Do you want me to change my mind," Bruce said a little bit annoyed. "Go."

Dick didn't have to be told twice.

---

Kori was resting comfortably on her bed when she heard a banging on her door. She ignored it and decided to let sleep claim her but less than a minute later the banging on her front door continued. Kori automatically knew that Komi wouldn't go to answer the door at a time like this and neither would Raven. Kori groaned and slipped on her robe. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness, as she walked downstairs. When she opened the door she wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not.

"Dick?"

"Hey, Kori." he said quietly.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Kori was shocked to see him. For starters because of the time and not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be grounded.

"We need to talk."

"Well can't it wait till morning--"

"No," Dick interrupted. "I need to say something to you now. It can't wait."

Kori rose a brow. "What is it?"

"Ever since the day we broke up I've been miserable and I've missed you. I've missed us," Dick said as he took her hands in his. "Kori, I need you in my life. I want you to take me back."

There was a long pause until Kori finally said something.

"No."

Dick was taken back. "No?"

"That's what I said. No."

Dick let go of her hands and felt like the world around him crumbled into a million pieces. "Well... this is awkward."

"Dick, this isn't some movie. You can't just apologize and expect for me to take you back just like that," Kori said. "You really hurt me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But... Kori, I really need you in my life right now," Dick said desperately. "I need you to be more than my best friend. Tell me what I can do to fix this."

"Dick... you need to earn back my trust. I need to be able to trust you like I did before," Kori said and than she crossed her arms. "You can start by not skipping out on your group classes."

"You know about that?"

Kori nodded. "I called your house and Alfred told me."

"Oh..."

"Dick, I'm willing to give us another chance but we need to take things slow," Kori said with a small smile. "Ok?"

"Yeah, I understand," Dick said quietly and he debated whether or not to kiss her to sort of seal the deal. He choose not to. "I'm just gonna go now..." he said as he walked around her and made his way to his car.

"Dick."

He stopped and turned around. Kori slowly walked up to him with a smile on her face. She stopped when she was in front of him and quickly snatched of his sunglasses. Before Dick could protest Kori took hold of his jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dick responded by cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning more into the kiss. They parted when the need for air over whelmed them.

"You can't just leave with out giving me a goodbye kiss now can you." Kori said with a playful smile on her lips.

Dick grinned. "I guess not." he said before attaching his lips to her's once more.

---------------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO punkgirlblood, Koriand'r Grayson, FairieAngelx3o, Lil-Mz.Sunshine, BerryDrops, xryosakufujix, ToCoOLfOrU, chaylorfan, filipina-princessa, Royalfire14, imcalledkitty, RavenSis, CERTiFiED02, SoEffinBored, jumpstarter, Karol!na07, cookiesruletheworld, SaoirseWaveglow, tennisgal456, Ace.04, titangirl797, SaffireStarz, Star 4 Robin, toonfan820, jerseygrl90, Agent of the Divine One, Starsoffire, TerraBB4Eva, cryingdove. I Laugh at ur Pain, paintupurple, Nightwing's Gurl 2023 AND Pirategirl0 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**SO, SOME NEWS, I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A SHORT STORY ABOUT THE GANG IN THEIR FRESHMAN YEAR. HOW THINKS I SHOULD GO FOR IT?**

**OTHER NEWS, THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE IN A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND AFTER THAT I'LL BE STARTING THE SEQUEL ABOUT THEM IN JUNIOR YEAR WHICH WILL MEAN A LOT MORE DRAMARAMA! LOL.**

**AND LASTLY, I AM ****SO**** SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN THE ASS, I ALREADY HAD 5 TEST, ONE FOR EACH SUBJECT BUT GYM. AND THEN MY COMPUTER'S BEEN ACTING WEIRD AND MY SISTERS ARE BITCHES... IT'S ALL JUST SO COMPLICATED. AGAIN, I'M SORRY.**

**ALSO, THIS STORY PASSED 2 0 0,0 0 0 WORDS! YAY!**

**I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	58. Chemicals react

It was the morning after the day Dick and Kori got back together and the two couldn't be happier. Dick checked his appearance in the mirror at least three times already, hoping he looked alright. Kori was coming over today and he was eager to see her again. Last night had been satisfying for the both of them. They were finally reunited and Dick planned to keep it that way which is why he invited Kori over this morning. He had something to give her to make things official between them.

Dick had pacing around the foyer glancing at his watch every two seconds. Judging by his behavior one could say he was whipped and in all honesty they were right. Dick was whipped. Kori has have the biggest impact on Dick's life ever since they were kids. And now that they were back together Dick was sure things would start looking up for him.

The door bell began to ring and Dick quickly rushed to the door like an excited child. He stopped himself and calmed down a bit, fixing his hair. Dick opened the door and smiled at the girl on the other side. He opened up his arms wide and embraced her.

Kori giggled. "Someone is happy this morning."

"More than you know," Dick said softly. "Come on in."

He took her hand in his and pulled her inside to the living room.

"So, tell me, Dick," said Kori. "Why did you invite me over so early in the morning? What couldn't wait?"

"This," he said as he dangled her necklace in front of her, the star pendent shining brightly. "I want you to wear this, and I want you to continue wearing it."

Kori sighed. "I'll have to think about it..."

Dick made a noise and Kori giggled.

"I'm kidding! I would be more than glad to wear this again," Kori said as she turned around so Dick could put the necklace on for her. "But I will let you know, this is the last time so don't screw it up."

"I'm planning not to," Dick said as he spun her around so they were face to face. "I can't bare being apart from you. I need you more than anything, Kori."

"I need you too, Dick. More than you know."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and embraced him.

---

It was Monday morning and Dick walked the halls of Jump City High School along side his friends. Whispers and snickers floated along the teenagers. Eyes went to Dick but quickly adverted when Dick looked at them. Dick rose a brow wondering why he was getting so much attention.

"Dude," Gar began. "Why is everyone staring at you?"

"That's what I would like to know." Dick said as he cast a glance at a group of freshman who were staring at him.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kori assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

How wrong was she.

Kitten, followed by Mandy and Cindy, walked the halls with a smug smile on her face as she walked towards Dick and his friends.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Slut alert."

Vic turned her head to see what Raven meant and groaned at the sight. "Oh no."

Kitten stopped walking once she was face to face with Dick and Kori. "I'm surprised to see you two back together so soon."

"I'm surprised to see you with a new nose," said Karen with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Tell me, does plastic surgery hurt?"

"If only if I had the time to deal with you Beecher," Kitten said absently. "But humiliating Dick is of much greater importance to me."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, becoming alarmed.

"Surely you've noticed the stares," Kitten said with a smirk. "Rumors... well, half rumors, can make a person famous around here."

"What are you babbling about, Kitten?" Raven asked darkly.

"At Roy Harper's party good old Dick kept himself busy with a few beers." Kitten said smugly.

Dick's eyes widened and shock spread across his face. "Y-you saw me?"

Kitten looked at her nails with interest. "Technically no. But I have friends who did."

At this Mandy and Cindy smirked along with Kitten.

"Once I found out I wouldn't believe it but I felt that everyone just had to know."

Dick glared at her and clenched his fist, stalking away. The others quickly followed, ignoring Kitten's snobbish laughs.

"Who ever said high school was a bore was totally wrong." Cindy said with a wide grin.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Just how long is this vendetta going to last, Kitten?" Mandy asked. In all honesty she was getting tired of all of this. Of course she had her fair share of bullying but the grudge Kitten had with Dick and his friends was getting a little bit out of hand.

"What's the matter, Mandy, tried of being popular?" Kitten asked sharply, glaring at her friend.

"No." Mandy shot back, a little bit tired of Kitten's attitude. She was Kitten's friend, not a servant to be pushed around. Mandy had no problem putting Kitten in her place which is why the two often fought with each other.

Cindy quickly intervened. "Hey, calm down. There's no reason for us to fight."

"Listen, I hate Dick Grayson, Kori Anders and all of their friends," Kitten said darkly. "As long as we're in the same school I'm going to make sure that all of them experience hell... Besides, it's what Fang would have wanted."

Mandy rose a brow. Kitten hadn't mentioned Fang in so long.

"Hey, I know what will make everything better," Cindy announced happily. "A trip to the mall after school! Who's in?"

Kitten and Mandy quickly forgot their quarrel and agreed.

---

The day was slowly passing by and the more stares and whispers Dick got the more frustrated he got. Dick cursed Kitten and her two little followers. Because of them word had gotten out to the entire school about him drinking at Roy's party. Had this been any other teenager people wouldn't be so quick to gossip but Dick wasn't just any teenager, he was the ward to Bruce Wayne. He was like a Hollywood star in Jump City High School and gossip about him was the best form of drama any one could ask for at the moment.

At least they don't know about him actually drinking, as Gar had put it. Had the student body known about him drinking outside the party things would be a lot worst. But despite this, Dick still felt horrible. He was no stranger to people talking about him but the things people were saying about him now wasn't helping him fight his addiction. In fact this made him want to pick up a bottle now more than ever.

Dick pushed his lunch tray away in frustration and stood up. The others looked at him in surprise as he excused himself and walked away.

Kori stood up. "I'm gonna go after him."

She walked away and followed Dick's footsteps. During lunch periods the students were free to wander the school if they wanted, as long as they didn't interrupt any classes things would be fine. Kori followed Dick all the way to the school's parking lot. He was sitting on the grass with his knees to his chest. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his back.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kori asked softly, moving her hand from his shoulder and to his head so she could run her fingers through his hair.

"Not really." Dick muttered.

Kori sighed and continued to brush her fingers through Dick's hair. She hated to see Dick like this. He made one mistake and he shouldn't have to suffer because of it.

"Kori."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Hearing him say that meant a lot to her. She smiled. "You're welcome."

---

It was a Friday and it was still early in the morning. Dick blinked his eyes open and sighed deeply. He, in no way shape or form, wanted to go to school. Everyone kept talking about him behind his back. He heard all the whispers and seen all the stares. It was really beginning to piss him off.

As Dick slipped on his shirt and grabbed his sunglasses he heard a knock at the door.

"It's open." Dick called out absently as he began to tie his shoe.

Alfred walked in. "Master Dick, good morning."

"Morning, Al," Dick said with a small smile. "What's up?"

"It's around the time for you to leave and go to school," Alfred said. "I would also like to inform you that I will not be driving you today."

"Really," Dick coughed, he sounded a bit too happy when he said that. "I mean... really?"

Alfred gave a short nod. "Victor Stone called and asked if he could escort you to school. Master Bruce said it was fine if he did."

"Thanks, Alfred."

A little while later the door bell was ringing and Dick saw Vic's car outside. Dick grabbed his book-bag and stepped outside. He opened the door to Vic's car and got in. That's when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who."

Dick smiled, he knew that voice anywhere. "Kori."

Kori fake pouted. "You can always tell."

"Ok love birds," Vic said. "Enough. We gotta get this show on the road."

Dick turned his head around and noticed some empty seats. Usually Vic would pick up Karen first and then Gar, and sometimes Kori and Raven. But today it was only Vic, Kori and himself.

"Where are the others?" Dick asked, looking at Vic.

"Probably on their way to school." Vic said absently as he turned the corner.

Dick looked out the window and rose a brow. "Uh, Vic, school's that way..."

"I know," Vic said calmly. "But we're not going to school."

"Surprise!" Kori said excitedly.

Dick leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Someone please explain to me what the hell is going on."

"We're pulling a Ferris Bueller." Vic said proudly.

"We are?" Dick asked with surprise. Vic and Kori weren't the usual people to ditch school like that.

"We sure are," Vic said. "It was Kori's idea."

Dick looked back at Kori and rose a brow. "Kori?"

Kori smiled sheepishly. "Well, I just thought you needed a break from school is all and Vic's the only one with a car so I figured why not."

"What about the others?"

"We couldn't all come," Vic explained. "It'd be too much, people would get suspicious."

Kori nodded. "So it's just us for the day."

"You guys are crazy...," Dick said with a grin. "Which is why you're my friends."

"Booya! Let's do this people."

---

They had drove to the city and parked the car. They walked the streets and had seen all the stores and the people who would perform for some money. They didn't stop walking until they reached their destination. A small fancy restaurant which was usually a place were the business types went for lunch. Kori had placed a reservation yesterday when she was making plans with Vic. They went inside and a waiter showed them to there seats.

Vic could feel his mouth water and stomach growl. "Oh man, where's the waiter? I'm hungry."

"Patience is a virtue, Vic." Dick said wisely.

"Don't lecture me gel head."

"Tech geek."

"Guys," Kori cut in. "Not here. We're here to relax and have fun."

After a short pause Vic was the first to speak.

"What do you think the others are up to right now?"

"Probably review." Kori said as she looked over the menu again, feeling a bit bored.

"Knowing Gar he's probably sleeping." Dick said. They all laughed.

Once the waiter finally arrived they all ate peacefully with the occasional side comments. After a short while they had finished their food, well...except for Vic who just couldn't get enough of the food the restaurant served.

"It's gonna take a crowbar to get him away from this place." Dick joked. Kori giggled.

Vic dropped his fork and his mouth was agape, his eyes wide. "Oh no..."

"Vic, what's wrong?" Kori asked in concern.

Vic pointed a finger and both Kori and Dick turned their heads. They gasped at what they saw. Not that far from where they were sitting was Bruce and Diana.

"Oh crap we are totally screwed." Dick mumbled, quickly turning his head away.

"I don't think they saw us," said Kori. "Maybe we could still sneak away."

"And leave with out dessert?" Vic cried.

Dick glared at him and looked back at Kori. "I think we can sneak out. We can go under cover."

Kori nodded and slipped on her sunglasses and put on a sunhat. Dick messed up his hair and put on his sunglasses as well. Vic put on his sunglasses and fake mustache. Kori and Dick rose a brow at their friend.

"What?"

Dick made a mental note to tease Vic about this later on.

Kori called over the waiter and asked for the check. Once the bill was paid, Kori, Vic and Dick walked along side some leaving business men as a cover and slipped out of the restaurant unnoticed.

---

The rest of the day was passing by slowly. Dick, Kori and Vic were all glad to have escaped Bruce without being noticed and they had to admit, it shook them up a bit. Almost being caught was a bit of a thrill and they continued on with one goal in mind; to have fun.

After leaving the restaurant the trio continued to walk the streets. They stopped when they came across a parade that was passing through town. After spending some time at the parade they left to a more quiet place, a museum. Vic had gone off by himself when they arrived at Jump City's museum of art leaving Dick and Kori by themselves for some alone time.

Kori was in her own little world looking up at a picture which resembled a sunset when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Kori automatically knew who's arms were around her. She leaned back a little and smiled.

"That's a nice painting." Dick said quietly.

Kori made a small noise of agreement.

"Hey, Kori," Dick began. "I've been meaning to say thank you to you all day."

"Why is that?"

"Do you even have to ask," Dick joked. "You've been so great and so patient with me. Thank you."

"There is another way to thank me." Kori said slyly.

"Oh," Dick spun her around in his arms so they were face to face. He leaned closer to her. "How about you show me."

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to." Kori said before she closed the gap between them.

---

It was soon time to call the day to an end and return home. Kori, Vic and Dick had to make it seem like they went to school so they returned home around the time they usually did after a full day of school. Vic thought it would be best to drop Dick off first so they all drove over to the Manor. When they got there they all noticed Alfred standing outside. Vic stopped the car and they all stepped out. Alfred approached them.

"Master Dick," Alfred greeted. "Master Bruce would like to have a word with you and your two friends."

The three teenagers all gulped.

Once inside the Manor Alfred lead the three teens to Bruce's study. He opened the door and closed it behind them once they stepped inside.

"Take a seat."

They did as they were told with out hesitation. Dick sat in the middle with Kori to his right and Vic to his left. Dick cast a glance at his two friends. Kori sat still and he figured she had been through something like this with her father. Vic on the other hand looked completely stiff, as if the slightest thing could make him jump out of his seat. Dick fought the urge to say 'boo'.

Bruce pressed a button on his answering machine and watched the expressions on each of the teens faces while the message played.

Dick, Kori and Vic fought the urge to gasp. Playing right now on the answering machine was a message from their school letting the parent or guardian know that there child was absent today. Vic wanted to slap himself. He had forgotten all about the typical message of absence.

They were so busted.

"So," Bruce said calmly. "Who's idea was it to ditch?"

Dick looked at his two friends and felt guilty. Because of him they were in trouble. Dick sighed.

"It was my fault," Dick said. "I convinced them to ditch with me."

Kori and Vic were shocked.

Bruce took in the information. "You just dug yourself in a deeper hole, Dick...," Bruce shook his head in disappointment. "Perhaps another week of being grounded will--"

"It was my fault," Kori cut in. "It was my idea. I swear."

Bruce rose a brow. "Kori... I expected better from you."

"Mr. Wayne, sis," Vic spoke with hesitation at first but quickly swallowed his fear. "I'm the one to blame. I thought it would be fun to ditch."

Bruce took the time to study each teenager and the room was filled with silence. Bruce was trying to pick out a weakling, one he could question and get the truth from. He found nothing. They each had the same expression on their face.

Bruce sighed. "Kori, Vic, I'm going to go call your parents and let them know about your actions. Dick, you and I will have a talk later," Bruce stood up and walked to the door. "You three are to remain here until I come back."

Bruce stepped outside and closed the door behind him. The room filled with silence.

Dick leaned his head back and released a sigh.

"Damn that shit was scary," Vic said suddenly. "Oh man he had me scared."

Kori began to giggle. "He was a bit scary, wasn't he?"

Dick chuckled. "You should see him in the mornings. He's scarier then."

They all began to laugh, not at all bothered by the fact that they got caught.

--------------------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Agent of the Divine One, xryosakufujix, BerryDrops, jerseygrl90, Koriand'r Grayson, Royalfire14, FairieAngelx3o, chaylorfan, RoseXxxXThorn, Lil-Mz,Sunshine, ToCoOLfOrU, cryingdove, imcalledkitty, Nightwing's Gurl 2023, Starsoffire, Karol!na07, I Laugh at ur Pain, CERTiFiED02, Beastboy4pres052, RavenSis, Star 4 Robin, gothchik18, KrisSk8Gurl, dolphinluver21, Ace.04, toonfan820, cookiesruletheworld, SaffireStarz, TaraMarkov, SaoirseWaveglow, TerraBB4Eva, Pirategirl0, paintupurple, titangirl797, punkgirlblood AND Stormy Midnight FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE... BIG THANKS TO... Royalfire14 FOR BEING THE 1200 REVIEWER! THANKS SO MUCH! THANK YOU ALL! THIS STORY WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ALL OF YOU.**

**OK, NEWS - I'VE GOT LIKE FOUR TEST THIS WEEK SO I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY. **

**BUT, I HAVE STARTED TO WRITE THE PREQUEL TO THIS STORY. I'M NOT SURE WHAT I'M GONNA NAME THE STORY YET BUT I'LL BE POSTING A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST CHAPTER LATER ON TODAY ON MY PROFILE.**

**ALSO, ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS STORY! **

**I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	59. Smile like you mean it

The month of June had finally arrived and the students of Jump City were at the edge of their seats. A week had already passed and the students were that much closer to their exams and summer vacation. It was frightening but at the same time thrilling. Thrilling because they were that much closer to summer but frightening because of exams.

Some students were laid back and relaxed at the thought of the exams. This included such students like Victor Stone and Raven Roth along with a couple of other students that were their friends.

Other students found themselves in panic mode. This included such students as Garfield Logan. Gar had decided to devote as much time as possible into studying for the upcoming test but this proved to be difficult. His focus was lacking and he was easily distracted.

And then there were other students such as Kori Anders who was to busy to focus on exams at the moment. Kori was more concerned at the arrival of her family to be worried about exams. She made sure her house was spotless and was still fussing over the little things. That was until a pair of two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kori, the house looks great. Stop fussing."

Kori smiled and leaned her head back on Dick's shoulder. "I'm just so excited. My parents are finally coming back home and with my baby brother or sister."

"They didn't tell you if it was a boy or girl?" Dick asked with a curious brow raised.

"No," said Kori. "They wanted to keep it a secret."

"So...," Dick's voice was low and seductive. "How long till they arrive?"

"Well Komi left about an hour ago so they should be here soon."

"And Raven?"

"Reading in her room."

Dick smirked. "Perfect," he spun Kori in his arms so their noses were almost touching. "That's more than enough time for us."

Kori giggled and wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. "You can be such a bad boy."

"I know." he said before closing the gap between them.

His arms tightened around her waist and Kori began to play with the tips of his hair. Their make out session began to get hot and heavy and they eventually took a seat on the couch. It felt like forever to them since they had the chance to kiss like this and it was oh so enjoyable. They didn't want the moment to end but... eventually all good things come to an end.

"Ex, right in the middle of the living room."

Dick reluctantly tore his lips from Kori's and looked up. "Raven, I would be happy to see you if you hadn't ruined the moment."

Raven rolled her eyes. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were grounded."

Dick grumbled. "I am but Bruce thought it would show 'good business' if someone from the Wayne business greeted the new edition to the Anders family."

"Why didn't he just come himself?"

"He had an interview."

Raven shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.

Kori patted down her hair. "Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful."

Kori smiled. "Thank you for the compliment but I was referring to the 'do-I-look-ok-and-not-look-like-I-had-an-extreme-make out-session-with-my-boyfriend-on-the-couch'."

"Oh," Dick smiled sheepishly. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Kori was about to strike him with a throw pillow when she heard the front door open and footsteps walk inside.

"Kori! Raven!"

Kori practically jumped off the couch. "Mom!"

She ran out of the living room and into the foyer were she saw her mother standing with a little bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms along side Komi. Kori beamed.

"It's a boy," she cried. "Let me see!"

Luan chuckled at her daughter's behavior and walked over to Kori. "Kori, meet Ryan, your little brother."

Kori stood besides her mother and gasped. "He is so cute. He looks a lot like dad."

"Unfortunately." said Komi from the doorway.

"Hi, Ryan." Kori said, waving her hand as she smiled at the baby in her mother's arms. Kori loved kids.

Ryan opened his green eyes and looked up. He moved his hand in what appeared to be a wave.

"He waved at me," Kori said excitedly. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Luan said as she carefully handed Ryan to Kori. "Support his head."

Kori did as she was told and smiled at her brother as she gently rocked him. Raven stepped to Kori's side and looked at Ryan. Reluctantly a smile twitched at her lips.

"He looks so... adorable." Raven said quietly.

It was a nice and peaceful moment until Myan came in dragging luggage with him. He was panting and had a light sweat.

"One of you could have helped with the bags." he said.

"I was holding the baby." said Luan.

Myan looked at Komi.

"I just didn't want to." she said with a shrug.

---

A little while later everyone in the Anders household was settled. Everything was packed and Ryan was settled into his room. Since Kori hadn't known that her sibling was a boy until today she had chosen a teddy bear print for wall paper. This was enough to keep Ryan distracted while he rested in his crib. To the side of the crib stood Kori and Dick. Raven and Kori had retired to their rooms after spending some time with Ryan but Kori couldn't get enough of her baby brother.

"I love him already," Kori said quietly as Ryan grabbed her finger with interest. "Do you wanna hold him?"

Dick felt like he was choking on air. "H-hold... h-him..."

"Yeah," said Kori, looking over at Dick. "Do you want to?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Kori, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not," Kori asked. "Everyone has held him already, even Raven, except for you. You're not afraid of a baby are you?"

"No, it's just... what if I drop him."

"You are not going to drop him, Dick," Kori said as she picked up Ryan and held him in the right position. "Just hold him like this. Ready?"

Dick paused by nodded. Kori smiled at him and began to carefully place Ryan in his arms. Dick made sure to support the head of the child and before he knew it he was holding Ryan.

Kori smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard was it."

Dick smiled. "Hey, Kori, check it out. He's smiling at me!"

"Aw," Kori said with affection in her voice as she looked at the pair. "I think he likes you."

"I think you're right," Dick said happily. He had no idea holding a baby could fill someone with so much joy. "You're not so bad are you, Ryan. I bet you're gonna be a cool little brother, one that doesn't bother his sister when she's making out with her boyfriend. You and me are going to get along just fine."

Kori took in the scene of Dick holding Ryan. It was so adorable and it filled her with a warm feeling.

"Kori?"

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality.

Dick rose a brow. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kori said. "It's just seeing you with Ryan in your arms... It's really nice you know."

There was a short pause.

"I wonder if we'll have kids." Dick said absently. He froze at his own words as did Kori.

Awkward silence.

"So... uh... do you want me to take him?" Kori asked, trying to change the subject and end the awkwardness.

"Uh, sure," Dick said as he handed Ryan over to Kori. Once the child was in Kori's arms Dick stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what, I think I should go... You know how Bruce can be."

"Sure," Kori said absently. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Dick nodded and leaned in to kiss Kori on the lips but he was still feeling awkward about his previous statement and kissed her cheek instead. He said a quick goodbye and practically ran out of the room, tripping a bit as he did so.

Kori giggled and rocked Ryan in her arms. She looked at her baby brother and smiled.

"That was Dick Grayson. My best friend and boyfriend... And hopefully he'll be your future brother-in-law."

Kori blushed at her own comment while Ryan giggled happily and clapped his hands together.

---

Wally sat down on the floor leaning against the wall as he looked at his girlfriend. He could tell Jenn was frustrated due to the fact that she was pacing and cursing. Wally figured it was best to let her burn out her frustration now rather then later.

One may ask why Jenn was so frustrated. The answer was simple really.

Today was test day.

All the studying and hard work the students had been doing all year would pay off during today's exams.

Unfortunately Jenn was taking the pressure so well and was on edge.

"Maybe one of us should calm her down." suggested Toni.

Wally shook his head no. "Trust me, you do _not _want to mess with her when she's like this."

"I say it's worth a shot," Roy said as he approached Jenn. "Hey, Jenn, calm down will ya'."

Jenn turned around and snarled at Roy. "Leave me the fuck along or I'll kick your ass!"

Roy whimpered in fear and quickly hid behind a laughing Jade.

Karen stomped her feet in annoyance. "For the love of... We've been waiting so long! I wish they'd just give us the damn test already."

The students had been waiting for over twenty minutes to take their test in front of the rooms they have been assigned to. A small group of students were assigned to a room to make sure no cheating took place.

Alain nodded his head in agreement. He was tired of waiting. Never in his life had he been so eager to take a test before. He just wanted to get it over with already. "Ditto."

"How's Gar doing?" Jade asked in concern. She had saw Gar just before her and the others left to go to their assigned room and he didn't look so good.

"Little dude is scared outta his mind," said Vic. "I hope he's ok."

Little did Vic know that in front of room 204, the Gar was assigned to along with Raven and Dick, that his friend was having a complete melt down. Gar was way past panic mode and straight at hysteria's door. He was shaking and saying incoherent things. Gar feared test with levels of importance like the one he was taking today.

"Oh man," said Dick, concerned over the way Gar was acting. "I wish Kori was here. She would know how to calm him down."

Dick had tried and failed at calming the green haired teen down and was at a complete lost at what to do.

"Raven, a little help."

Raven sighed and picked herself up from the floor. She walked past Dick and straight up to Gar. Raven raised her hand up and slapped Gar hard across the face.

"Calm down, Gar," she yelled. "You're making me nervous. And I don't like to feel nervous."

Gar immediately did what she told him to do and sat down quietly with out protest.

Now since that situation was under control Dick let his mind wander to Kori...

Kori was stuck with standing in front of room 209. She looked down at her watch and looked at the time. It was almost ten o' clock. The test would be starting soon. Kori sighed and leaned her head back. She hoped she was ready for this. Failing was not an option.

"Nervous?"

Kori immediately turned her head at the sound of the voice. "Xavier! I didn't know you had this room."

Xavier shrugged. "Yeah, I came in late so I found out like ten minutes ago. You nervous, cutie?"

Kori chuckled. "A bit. What about you?"

"Not really," Xavier said absently. "So, how's things with your... boyfriend."

He said the last word almost bitterly, not that Kori could tell.

"Dick and I are fine," Kori said. "What about you? I haven't seen you that much as of lately."

"I've been around," Xavier said indifferently. "You know, school and stuff..."

It was a complete lie what he said. The truth was that he has been busy with work. Being the leader of a gang of teenage criminals was a hard job and left little time for a real social life.

Kori gave a short nod and the conversation pretty much ended there. A part of her thought there was more to what Xavier was telling her but she quickly threw that thought away. Xavier would never lie to her and she trusted him.

The conversation ended at perfect timing since Mr. Mod came walking down the hall carrying a box filled with exams. He was the supervisor of sorts for this room. Each teacher was assigned a room to look over the students while they took their test. Mr. Mod grinned at the students before him.

"Don't you just love test." he said cheerfully.

The students all glared at him.

--------------------

**BIG THANKS TOO Koriand'r Grayson, BerryDrops, SoEffinBored, TerraBB4Eva, chaylorfan, FairieAngelx3o, imcalledkitty, CERTiFiED02, Royalfire14, xryosakujix, Ace.04, ToCoOLfOrU, cookiesruletheworld, cryingdove, SaoirseWaveglow, toonfan820, Agent of the Divine One, SaffireStarz, Star 4 Robin, gothchik18, titangirl797, jerseygrl90, dolphinluver21, paintupurple, Karol!na07, I Laugh at ur Pain, T.T.rox AND punkgirlblood FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I KNOW, I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. SORRY BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END SO THERE'S NOT MUCH NEED FOR SUPER LONG CHAPTERS.**

**OK PEOPLE! GOOD NEWS! I POSTED THE PREQUEL OF WHEN THE GANG WAS FRESHMAN, THE TITLE IS ****WHEN WE WERE YOUNG****. CHECK IT OUT, YOU MAY JUST LIKE IT.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	60. Sick Cycle Carousel

Today was finally the day. The day every student of every age waits for as soon as he or she starts a new school year. After many months and many stressful hours of studying and dealing with homework, the day every one has been waiting for had finally arrived.

It was the last day of school.

And the students couldn't be happier.

After a whole year of drama the students of Jump City High School had every right to be joyous that the last day of school had finally arrived. Especially the sophomores. They were perhaps the happiest of the bunch. Though they had to admit, even though their sophomore year was wild, out of control, drama filled and down right exhausting... there were some good times that made sophomore year worth it.

Alain Aqua was proof of this. His sophomore experience had some good times and some bad times. One bad time that he recalled was during spring break. He had spent days lost in the forest until his girlfriend found him. A smile spread across Alain's face. Sophomore year was defiantly worth it because he met the girl of his dreams... even though she did force him to dress up as a girl.

Toni Monetti laughed at that memory. She was very happy that the last day of sophomore year had finally come but she had to admit, she would miss sophomore year. If it wasn't for sophomore year she would have never gotten such incredible friends or an amazing boyfriend.

Another person thankful for the benefits of sophomore year was Wally West. It wasn't until sophomore year that he had finally managed to get together with Jenn. He felt like the happiest boy in the world by having Jenn by his side. And even though he loved Jenn for rescuing him from the side of the road that time he got lost in a forest, he was still annoyed by the fact that she made him dress up like a girl.

Jenn Hexe was happy that sophomore year was finally coming to an end. Sophomore year was a bit to wild for her taste. Then again she did have her fair share of good times. She got a terrific boyfriend and got to play cheerleader captain.

Maybe sophomore year wasn't as bad as she thought it was...

In Roy's opinion it was. Sophomore year wasn't exactly what he would call great. Jade had left for a period of time and her absence had really messed him up. He was over whelmed with depression and to ease the pain he had turned to drugs. Heroin. It was an extremely addicting drug that eased the pain and almost killed him. Drugs was something he promised to never do again.

Jade Nguyen was going to make sure he kept that promise. She loved Roy and almost losing him had terrified her. Roy's addiction had been the darker side of her sophomore year. The bright side to her school year as a sophomore was the fact that she had finally met her father.

While one teenage girl gained a father, another one lost hers.

Raven Roth had a crappy beginning to her sophomore year. Her mother had fled to some unknown location leaving Raven alone with her father. Raven's life took a dark turn when her father began to abuse her. She felt trapped and afraid but Gar had managed to pull her from that terrible darkness which was her father. As a result, Raven left her father and moved in with Kori. Thanks to Gar, Kori and her other friends Raven had managed to move on with her life and have a stable sophomore year. She even changed her hairstyle, something that made Gar comment on her as being cute.

Gar Logan had died his hair green in the summer before sophomore year began. Although some may have viewed this as a stupid act Gar saw it as a way to express his jokester personality. Even though Gar viewed himself as a jokester he had changed a little during his sophomore year. He became a little bit more responsible and mature. These traits were mostly showed around Raven whom he began to share a stronger bond with...

As some people changed, others remained the same.

Karen Beecher remained the same as she was during freshman year. She was one of the lucky ones who had a drama-free sophomore year. The only source of drama she went through this year was the fact that her group of friends almost split. But luckily they managed to regroup and bounce back like they always did.

Vic Stone was also one of the lucky ones who didn't face hardcore drama issues. Sophomore year had been tuff on him due to the fact that his friends, who he viewed as family were hurting. When they were hurting, he was hurting as well. But what really hurt Vic was that one time when he sprained his ankle.

Vic was one of the ones who got hurt physically. Others were hurt emotionally. Then there were the ones who suffered both emotionally and physically.

A good example of emotional pain as well as physical pain was Kori Anders. Kori was one of the most unlucky sophomores to have ever been in Jump City High School. But, then again, there were times when luck was actually on her side. Like when she joined the cheerleading team. Learning new moves and getting to cheer for all her friends was part of her better times. Then there was the good times mixed with the bad times. An example of this would be her first kiss with Dick. It was like a romantic dream come true but then it turned sour.

Little after that kiss Dick began to date Kitten, who, in Kori's opinion, was pure evil. Kori's friendship with Dick took a nasty turn thanks to Kitten during spring break but, like always, they pulled through it _together_. Really together. They began to date afterwards. But fate seemed to like dropping drama on to Kori's lap. Not long after she and Dick got together she was shot by Fang. It hurt like hell getting shot but what really hurt Kori was when Dick broke up with her.

Not one of her fondest memories.

And then things got worst when Dick began to drink. When she found out the truth Kori was completely devastate. This was the love of her life and best friend since first grade. It broke her heart to see him in such a state. Their lives were treated like a punching bag but some how they survived _together_. Together again for a second time with plans to make it work.

But one can not forget all the other moments Kori experienced during sophomore year. She almost kissed Dick more than once, Fang kissed her by force and she kissed Xavier. Then there was all the times she watched Dick get a new girlfriend and that time when she got looked in a closet. And who could forget that awkward dinner she had with her family while Dick and Xavier tore into each other... On the plus side she did get a new baby brother named Ryan.

But when you compare the good and the bad...

"Sophomore year sucks." Kori said loudly as she got ready for her last day of school.

"Couldn't agree more," said Dick from her doorway. He had come to pick up her and Raven for school. Bruce and decided to let Dick have his car back for the last day since his punishment was almost over anyways. "Ready to go?"

Dick Grayson, one of the most famous students of Jump City High school, had to agree with his girlfriend when she said sophomore year sucked. It indeed did suck. Dick recalled three girlfriends who he had this school year. Ashley was annoying and rude while Carry... well, he didn't really care about Carry. She was just there but in a way she wasn't. He never played much attention to her. But compare them to Kitten... Kitten was one of the worst things to ever happen to him, this was fact. Because of her he almost lost Kori. Luckily he didn't and him and Kori finally confessed how they felt about each other. Getting together with Kori was one of the positive things about his sophomore year, but it was also a negative. Because of him, no matter how many times every one told him it wasn't, Kori was shot.

That one moment in his life was enough to scare him into staying away from Kori. But it was also the fuel that drove him to drinking. Drinking was a very dark chapter in his life and Kori managed to pull him to the light. After that the two decided to rebuild there relationship and things were going great. Dick loved Kori and he was planning on making things work between them.

Now what would high school be if there wasn't any romance drama...

Besides Dick there was another who loved Kori. Xavier Red had fallen head over heels in love with the dazzling green-eyed beauty. Unfortunately Xavier never stood a chance with Kori. They would always remain friends and nothing more. But perhaps it was better this way. Xavier's life was far from a fairy tale... All the rumors about him being involved with gangs were true. He was the leader of a gang and it was a dangerous lifestyle. This proved true when a long time rival of his, Fang, crossed some boundaries and forced Xavier to make a decision he would never forget.

He took a life.

He may not have been the one to pull the trigger but he was the one who ordered it. Because of him Fang was dead. Maybe Kori was better off with Dick... Then again, maybe not. Dick always caused Kori pain and when no one else was around Kori would cry on his shoulder. Xavier isn't stupid, he knows that he doesn't have a chance to start a romantic relationship with Kori, but one thing is for sure, he would always be there for her.

While one person made a vow to protect Kori, another made a vow to destroy her.

Kitten Moth was one of those stereo type popular girls. She was a mean girl. In all honesty she is a bitch. She knows it, her friends know it and the whole school knows it. Being known as one of the meanest, cruelest, students in Jump City High School didn't bother Kitten one bit. It always helped her get what she wanted. Sophomore year had been enjoyable to Kitten. She finally managed to snag Dick Grayson, the boy she had a crush on since she first laid eyes on him. She also managed to make Kori Anders, the girl she hated ever since she first laid eyes on her, suffer a bit. But Kitten's sophomore year hadn't gone as well as she hoped. Dick broke up with her and went back to Kori. Those two getting back together had bothered Kitten but what really upset her was when the news reached her that Fang had died.

Fang was her on-again, off-again, boyfriend and as twisted as it sounds, she really did love him. They were made for each other but were to stubborn to realize it. Now it was to late, he was gone... But she wasn't. It was no secret that Fang hated Dick and Kori and all there other friends, Kitten hated them too, which is why she was glad that sophomore year was ending because once junior year came she would make sure that each and everyone of them suffered.

---

The students all sat quietly in their seats as they watched the clock on the wall with anticipation. Even the teacher watched the clock with wide eyes, waiting for the moment that would let them all know school was over.

"Just a few more minutes...," whispered Wally. "Just a few more minutes and we're free."

"Can't that stupid clock go any faster," whispered Jenn, clearly annoyed. "I wanna get out of here already."

"I just want my report card..." Jade said quietly, tried after staying up late with nerves for the last day of school. She rested her head on Roy's shoulder and yawned.

In honor of today being the last day the students were to be dismissed early but it was their job to go to room 204, the room cleared out just for today, to receive their report cards.

The clock struck twelve and the bell rang loudly. The students, and even the teachers erupted into cheers. Papers were thrown in the air and the students quickly exited the room like a stampede.

"We're free! We're free!" Gar cheered loudly in complete delight. He couldn't wait to start his summer vacation.

"Hold it there little guy," Vic said as he grabbed Gar by the collar of his shirt. "We still have to get out report cards."

"Oh... right...," Gar said sheepishly. "Let's go and do that now."

Raven leaned over to Karen to whisper something in her ear. "He totally forgot."

---

Kori, Dick, Vic, Karen, Raven and Gar all stood in the hallway outside room 204. They each had their report cards in hand but had not opened them yet. They wanted to wait till they were all together to do so. Getting their report cards had been surprisingly fast. That was probably because there was four rooms being used for each grade.

'You guys ready," Karen asked. They all nodded. "Ok, on the count of three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

They counted together and opened up their report cards at the same time. About a minute passed before any one said anything.

"So... how you guys do?" Dick asked, looking up at his friends.

"I'm good." said Vic.

"Me too." Karen said.

"Ditto." Raven said dryly.

"Success," Kori shouted happily. "Gar, how did you do? Gar..."

Gar remained completely silent as he looked down at his report card with wide eyes.

"Gar..." Raven snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I passed! I passed! I passed!" Gar cheered, suddenly breaking free of his trance and embracing Raven in a hug. He kissed her on both of her cheeks and pulled away, continuing his cheer.

Raven blinked and then glared. "I'm so gonna kick his ass."

She made a move to attack Gar but Karen grabbed her.

"Take it easy, Raven," Karen said. "Let him enjoy his moment."

"Yeah," said Vic. "Besides, you can get him later."

While a number of students celebrated one student was _not _happy and voiced her frustrations loudly for all to hear.

"Summer school! How is it possible that_ I _have summer school!"

Dick chuckled. Right in the middle of the hall way was Kitten having a tantrum.

"Kitten, calm down please." Cindy begged.

"Yeah," said Mandy dryly. "You're making a scene."

"Easy for you both to say! You two passed!" Kitten snapped.

"Summer school is not a big deal," Mandy said annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and do it and you'll still become a junior."

Kitten huffed and stormed off with Cindy and Mandy following behind.

Kori shook her head. Kitten defiantly got what was coming to her. It was about time that karma decided to come into play. Kori turned her head to the side and spotted Xavier. She smiled and called out to him.

"Xavier!" she quickly left her spot by Dick to go and talk with her friend.

Dick grumbled. The last thing he needed to do was show that he was jealous.

Kori ran up to Xavier and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, cutie," Xavier said coolly, giving Kori a small hug. "How'd you do on your report card?"

"I passed with flying colors," said Kori happily. "What about you?"

Xavier smirked. "I did good."

"That's great. That means we'll be juniors together."

Xavier gave a short nod.

"So... what are you doing after school? Me and the others were gonna go over to Karen's house and have a movie marathon," Kori said. "I think it would be great if you were to come."

"Sorry, cutie," Xavier said. "But I already made other plans."

"Oh..." Kori's face was crest fallen.

"Tell you what," Xavier said. "I'll call you later and we can make plans to hang out."

Kori squealed and embraced him in a hug. "Great, I'll talk with you later."

"Right... later," Xavier said, trying hard not to blush. "Bye, cutie."

Kori waved goodbye as Xavier walked away and rejoined her friends. When she arrived she raised a brow at Dick who looked like he was ready to beat someone up.

"Dick, you ok?" she asked.

"Huh?... Oh, yeah... I'm ok." Dick said absently as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey guys!"

Dick, Kori and the others all turned around and saw Roy, Jade, Wally, Jenn, Alain and Toni making their way towards them.

Once the greetings were all said and done Toni jumped straight to the point.

"So, how did all of you do," she asked. "We all passed."

"So did we," said Raven. "Even Gar passed."

"Cool, so we all get to be juniors together." Alain said with a small smile.

"Let's just hope junior year isn't as crappy as sophomore year." said Roy.

"I couldn't agree more." Jade mumbled.

"Now that's school's over what do you guys plan on doing?" asked Wally.

"We were all gonna go to my house and have a movie marathon," said Karen. "You guys wanna come with?"

Jenn shrugged. "Sure, we didn't have anything planned anyways."

With the decision made to go to Karen's house they all made their way towards the front doors of the school. Once outside Raven paused in her walk.

"Gar?"

Gar stopped and turned his head towards Raven. "Yeah, Raven, what is it?"

Raven walked up to him and slapped him hard in the back of his head.

"OW! Raven, what was that for?!" Gar yelled as he rubbed his head.

Raven smirked. "Consider it a congratulatory gift for passing."

The others all laughed.

---

_If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine_

_If it had a home would it be my eyes_

_Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this_

_Well here we go now one more time_

_'cause I tried to climb your steps_

_I tried to chase you down_

_I tried to see how low I can get down to the ground_

_I tried to earn my way_

_I tried to tame this mind_

_You better believe that I tried to beat this_

_So when will this end _

_It goes on and on_

_Over and over and over again_

_Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good_

_I never thought I'd end up here_

_Never thought I'd be standing where I am_

_I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this_

_I guess I was wrong now one more time_

_Cause I tried to climb your steps_

_I tried to chase you down_

_I tried to see how low I can get down to the ground_

_And I tried to earn my way_

_I tried to change this mind_

_You better believe that I tried to beat this,_

_So when will this end_

_It goes on and on_

_Over and over and over again_

_Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this_

_Sick cycle carousel, this is a sick cycle, yeah_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_This is a sick cycle yeah_

_So when will this end_

_It goes on and on_

_Over and over and over again_

_Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good_

_When will this end_

_It goes on and on_

_Over and over and over again_

_Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop_

_Till I step down from this for good_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_Sick cycle carousel_

_Sick cycle carousel_

-------------------------------------

**SONG: Sick Cycle Carousel**

**ARTIST: Lifehouse**

**ALBUM: No Name Face**

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO TAUT13, ToCoOLfOrU, BerryDrops, Koriand'r Grayson, imcalledkitty, jerseygrl90, chaylorfan, Ace.04, FairieAngelx3o, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, Karol!na07, gothchik18, Agent of the Divine One, Royalfire14, RavenSis, punkgirlblood, cookiesruletheworld, filipina-princessa, CERTiFiED02, TerraBB4Eva, toonfan820, Crimson Black, xryosakufujix, I Laugh at ur Pain, titangirl797, cryingdove, Starsoffire, T.T.rox, sweetnsxy AND SaffireStarz FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**THE STORY IS FINALLY OVER -tear- I'M KIND OF SAD TO SEE IT GO. **

**I WANNA JUST GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE READERS AND THE REVIEWERS, THIS STORY WOULD BE NOTHING IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS AND THE SUPPORT YOU GAVE ME. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL. THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL WILL BE ****Hanging By A Moment**** AND IT WILL BE COMING SOON!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
